


Сомнения рождают истину

by Айтель (Eitel)



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Parallel Universes, Temporary Character Death, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 123,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eitel/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Джудар сжег половину своей души не для того, чтобы, вернувшись обратно во времени к тому моменту, когда Синдбад еще был беспомощным подростком, сомневаться в том, действительно ли стоит его убивать.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. Слезы

— Ну и наподдал Синдбад этой паучьей принцессе! — раздался со стороны чей-то крайне довольный голос.

Джудар, гадавший, почему в порту находится столько имперских солдат, подавился только что купленной полусъедобной закуской, названия которой он даже не знал. С трудом прокашлявшись под несколько озабоченными взглядами окружающих, он повернулся к ближайшему человеку и сипло спросил:

— Синдбад? Синдбад из Тисоновой деревни?

— Именно! — раздалось с другой стороны, и маги резко повернул туда голову.

— Синдбад — наш герой! — сказал нежный женский голос позади него.

— Взял имперскую принцессу в заложницы и сбежал. Ну дает! — расхохотался мужчина, к которому обратился Джудар.

— Вон он! — заявил какой-то карапуз, державший свою мамашу за руку и гордо ткнувший указательным пальцем куда-то в синеву моря.

Маги, отчаянно прищуриваясь, уставился вдаль и в самом деле заметил что-то, отдаленно напоминающее крохотный кораблик. Что-то, стремительно удаляющееся от берега, на котором он находился. Не смея терять ни секунды, Джудар, выронив свой недоеденный обед и удобнее перехватив посох, рванул в нужную сторону, чуть ли не сбивая находившихся рядом людей потоками ветра.

Мимо пронеслась жутко красная Серендина, почему-то дрейфовавшая в бочке по морю.

Синдбад стоял к нему спиной и кричал что-то, неслышимое за воем ветра, явно наслаждаясь своей жизнью. Когда Джудар тяжело приземлился на его лодку, заставив ее и будущего короля заметно покачнуться, тот с растерянным видом обернулся.

Преодолев разделяющие их несколько шагов, маги схватил его за плечо и сжал его, не сдерживая своей злости.

— Чертов ты мальчишка, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько я времени потратил впустую, гоняясь за тобой?

Синдбад схватился за свой сосуд джинна, а затем распахнул глаза, узнав его.

— Ты ведь тот странный парень, спавший у входа в подземелье? — уточнил он, на мгновение скользнув взглядом по весьма запоминающемуся посоху маги.

Джудар закатил глаза. Вот оно, великое первое впечатление.

— Да, это был я, — раздраженно фыркнул он.

Черт подери, он столько лет ждал того, чтобы поймать у подземелья Баала мальчишку, о котором никто до этого в Партевии не слышал, только чтобы, вконец выбившись из сил, прикорнуть рядом с ним. Встрепенувшись тогда из-за звонкого голоса Синдбада, он не успел схватить его перед тем, как тот прыгнул в проход. Рассудив, что покорение подземелья может занять несколько месяцев, Джудар отправился дальше по своим делам, каждые несколько дней возвращаясь в Партевию, чтобы проверить подземелье. Пропустив выход мальчишки, он потратил полдня, разыскивая эту чертову Тисоновую деревню, а когда прибыл в нее, того уже там не было.

Ему наконец-то повезло догнать Синдбада.

— Зачем ты меня искал? — напряженно спросил тот, не скрывая своего опасливого взгляда.

Джудар издал болезненный смешок. Зачем он искал его? В самом деле, зачем он искал его?

Наверное, стоило сразу выложить всё начистоту. Он из будущего спустя двадцать лет, и он _немного взбешен_ , так как Синдбад превратил его вполне счастливую жизнь в дурацкую страшилку.

_Последний человек на земле сидел в комнате в полном одиночестве. Раздался стук в дверь…_

Он два года несся, сломя голову, домой, затем пытался кое-как примириться со своим прошлым, а всё, чтобы всего несколько недель спустя Синдбад разломал всё на куски, словно неуклюжий малолетка? Он ему в жизни этого не простит.

Он сжег половину души, чтобы суметь вернуться назад.

И не позволит, чтобы подобное снова произошло.

Джудар знал достаточно безболезненный способ сделать это…

Синдбад смотрел на него широко распахнутыми золотыми глазами и, доверившись своим инстинктам, не смел шелохнуться, напоминая маленькое испуганное животное. Весь его вид кричал маги о том, что это всего лишь четырнадцатилетний мальчишка, только что покоривший свое первое подземелье и стоявший на пороге великих приключений. Что у этого подростка даже не получалось скрыть свою настороженность и изгнать из взгляда опасливость, в чем взрослый Синдбад преуспел больше всего.

Джудар знал, что горести жизни, частично вызванные Аль Сармен, в итоге сломают его и извратят разум до неузнаваемости, приведя к тому концу, который не сумели предотвратить даже те, кто не подчинялся Священному дворцу.

Ни Хакуэй, ни Коэн, ни Алибаба, ни Аладдин, ни Хакурю, ни он сам…

В итоге ничего не смогли сделать и полегли один за другим.

Он ведь и раньше поднимал руку на детей, почему он сейчас колебался…

Запоминая для себя в качестве урока выражение лица мальчишки, Джудар стиснул зубы, борясь с неуверенностью, которая должна была исчезнуть после всего того времени, что он вновь провел в этом мире, ожидая шанса встречи и возможности всё изменить.

Внезапно Синдбад чуть расслабился, взволнованно сводя брови к переносице.

— Ты плачешь? — тихо спросил он, чуть подаваясь вперед, заставляя маги вздрогнуть всем телом и наконец отпустить его плечо, отступая на шаг назад.

Выдохнув, он вернулся к своим чувствам и понял, что его глаза действительно горят — но не черным от гнева, как он ожидал. Безобразно кривясь, он яростно вытер соленые слезы и застыл, один раз жалко всхлипнув.

Синдбад это увидел — еще одна причина выкинуть его за борт и применить магию гравитации.

Приняв наконец это чертово решение, Джудар вскинул голову, стискивая посох в руке, и обнаружил, что этот чумазый мальчишка с полузнакомым участием протягивает ему платок.

Да что он о себе возомнил.

Один был ниже другого, но наоборот, не так, как привык маги.

Джудар, позорно шмыгнув носом, отвернулся, утирая слезы и всем своим видом отказываясь от подачек. Синдбад вздохнул, принимая это, и застыл, несколько озабоченно глядя на своего незваного гостя.

Докатились. Он его теперь даже не опасался.

— М-мне жаль, что я довел тебя до слез?.. — неуверенно пробормотал тот.

— Рот закрой, глупый мальчишка, — процедил сквозь зубы маги. Он не мог даже себе соврать, что король здесь был не при чем.

Тот и в самом деле замолчал, сделал пару шагов по своей крохотной палубе вправо-влево и вновь неловко остановился перед Джударом, не зная, куда себя деть, и не в силах больше мучиться неизвестностью.

— Так… Зачем ты меня искал? — осторожно повторил он свой вопрос, когда маги вновь устремил на него свой недовольный взгляд.

Разумеется, он думал о другом пути и раньше. Однако долгое время был уверен, что справится _этим_ более легким методом.

 _Слабак_.

Джудар на мгновение закрыл глаза, принимая другое решение.

Для убедительности он опять схватил мальчишку за плечи.

— Я здесь, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым, — с жаром сказал он.

Синдбад вновь удивленно распахнул глаза — в который раз за их короткую встречу, ему и правда стоило потренироваться над тем, чтобы научиться скрывать свои эмоции. Нельзя же, чтобы у короля все чувства были написаны на лице.

— Что? — ошарашенно спросил он, и Джудар резко осознал, как эта сцена выглядит со стороны.

Он, честно забывший, сколько ему лет, но выглядевший примерно на двадцать, очевидно, домогался мальчика-подростка четырнадцати лет. По его собственной шкале мерзости это было выше взрослого Синдбада, с хохотом лапающего девушек, которые пусть и были младше короля лет на десять, но по крайней мере достигли совершеннолетия, но хотя бы не достигало жирной свиньи в лице того императора Коу.

Выдохнув, он решил проигнорировать то, как это выглядит.

— Я уверен, что ты сможешь изменить этот мир, — сказал он, задевая своими словами что-то в мальчишке. — Ты сможешь защитить его. А я защищу тебя от этого мира.

В этот раз у Синдбада не было ни права, ни сил прогнать его.

Судя по его выражению лица, желания отказать не было тоже.


	2. Деревня Имучакк - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я честно пыталась посмотреть аниме Синдбада, но... Просто не могу с этих подростков, которых озвучивают взрослые мужики xD Особенно Син не выглядит таким мелким, как в манге, где его Хинахохо таскал на ручках, как котенка. Да и первый попавший мне перевод был так себе...  
> Поэтому для тех, кто не читал/подзабыл приключения прикладываю соответствие с главами манги:  
> 1 - 13  
> 2 - 14  
> 3 - 15  
> 4 - 16  
> 5, 6 - 17  
> 7, 8, 9 - 28

Джудар хмуро уставился на скукожившегося Синдбада, из последних сил обнимающего свой меч, словно надеясь на то, что тот спасет его из этой удручающей ситуации. Маги и сам был бы истощен от трехдневного отсутствия запасов воды и еды не меньше мальчишки, если бы не полагался на магию, которую волшебники Магноштадта использовали во время самого разгара исследований, чтобы не отвлекаться на прием пищи.

Увидел бы его сейчас кто-нибудь из прошлой жизни, просто бы не узнал. Он потратил недели в поисках одежды, украшений и чертовых теней вроде тех, что носил тогда, но так ничего толком и не нашел. Он был слишком ленив, чтобы объяснять швеям и ювелирам, что именно ему нужно, и в итоге сумел лишь самостоятельно воссоздать свой посох, благодаря Гёкуэн, благосклонно позволившей ему вновь пережить старый гнев.

Он не мог поверить, что знаменитые на весь мир приключения Синдбада в самом деле проходили так бесславно. Мальчишка же просто дрейфовал в море на крохотной лодчонке, надеясь на свою удачу.

Может, это появление Джудара сбило хрупкий ход судьбы? Не то чтобы он эти три дня делал что-либо особо выдающееся, а не просто сидел и пилил своего невольного спутника взглядом…

Он, конечно, мог бы просто открыть портал и притащить всё необходимое, но ему постоянно казалось, что стоит ему оставить будущего короля без присмотра хоть на секунду, так тот сразу учудит что-нибудь невероятное и снова исчезнет из его поля зрения.

Но сколько обычные люди вообще могли обходиться без еды и воды? Решив, что будет слишком скучно, если Синдбад так умрет посреди моря, маги со вздохом поднялся со своего места и, схватив пустую фляжку мальчишки, наполнил ее собранной из воздуха водой. Пройдя пару разделявших их шагов, Джудар опустился рядом с ним на колени и, положив рядом посох, коснулся его плеча, отвлекая от наверняка увлекательного разглядывания древесных узоров на досках лодки.

Глаза Синдбада удивленно загорелись, когда он увидел свою собственную протянутую ему фляжку, и он, не теряя времени, схватил ее, жадно глотая воду.

— Не спеши ты так, — тихо посоветовал маги, и мальчишка, как он и думал, поперхнулся.

Эта вода всегда была так себе на вкус.

Синдбад послушно кивнул и, прокашлявшись, вновь принялся пить большими неосторожными глотками, запрокинув голову. Джудар, вздохнув, уставился на него, ожидая, что мальчишка, как закончит, кинется на него с обвинениями. Он сам был бы в бешенстве, если бы кто-нибудь так медлил с тем, чтобы дать страдающему от жажды воды.

Синдбад, заглотив последнюю каплю, с явно написанным на лице сожалением потряс фляжку и, спохватившись, виновато взглянул на своего спутника.

— Спасибо, — смущенно сказал он, потирая нос и отводя глаза в сторону. — И-извини. Я всё выпил.

— Ага, — удивленно ответил Джудар и после короткой паузы добавил. — Не беспокойся, я обойдусь.

— Вот как… — неловко пробормотал мальчишка себе под нос, потирая фляжку большим пальцем.

Он ведь еще совсем ребенок. Минуту назад умирал от жажды, а теперь, когда жизнь чуть наладилась, позабыл о прошлом. Похоже, он пока был слишком непосредственным и незрелым, чтобы злиться из-за чего-то подобного.

Джудар, решив, что ему пока достаточно разговоров, оперся одной рукой о колено и потянулся за посохом, собираясь подняться, но застыл, почувствовав, как по голове забили крупные капли дождя. Стерев ее пальцем со щеки, он слизнул ее и, поморщившись, подтвердил, что это была соленая морская вода. Когда маги растерянно вскинул голову вверх, гадая, что происходит, ему по лицу прилетело рыбой.

— Вода? Это дождь! Мы спасены! — радостно воскликнул Синдбад и охнул, завидев, как Джудар раздраженно держится за пострадавшую щеку. — Ты в порядке?

Виновная рыбешка, неловко дергая хвостом, дергалась на дне лодки месте с кучкой других, некоторые из которых при приземлении врезались и в мальчишку. Маги, хмурясь, краем глаза заметил, что неподалеку в воду падает, черт подери, пальма, и, удивленно повернув голову, увидел, что она была такая не единственная.

Если такая упадет на лодчонку, то та треснет пополам. А если на Синдбада, то…

Джудар немедля выставил борг, расширяя его до такой степени, чтобы хрупкое судно поместилось в него целиком. Вскинув голову, он, оторопев, обнаружил, что прямо в них летит какой-то огромный мужик. Врезавшись в защиту и слегка поджарившись, тот бесславно скатился по ней в океан. Маги, порядком недоумевая от происходящего, подскочил к борту и за волосы втащил здоровяка на лодку, помогая себе магией.

Тот, наглотавшись от удара морской воды, пытался откашляться, пока Джудар с Синдбадом, на голове которого красовались какие-то водоросли, обменивались недоумевающими взглядами.

Убедившись, что пальмовый дождь закончился, маги снял борг. Вот это вот были приключения? У него самого их никогда не было.

Было немного… забавно.

Маги, хмыкнув, принялся выкидывать за борт раздражающую его своим внешним видом рыбу, краем уха прислушиваясь к искренним извинениям мужчины. Судя по внушительному размеру тела, тот был самым что ни на есть имучакковцем.

— Вот, держи! — обратился к нему Синдбад, протягивая полученную от прилетевшего гостя фляжку с водой.

Джудар удивленно взглянул на него, не спеша ее принимать. Разве он только что не сказал, что вполне обойдется без воды? Может, мальчишка посчитал его слова глупой бравадой. А может, просто не хотел оставаться в долгу.

Маги задумчиво взял фляжку в руки и нехотя отпил несколько глотков.

— Спасибо! — с лучезарной улыбкой поблагодарил Синдбад великана, от этого простого слова тут же павшего ниц и пригрозившего залить лодку слезами.

Вернув мальчишке фляжку, Джудар отвернулся от обоих, толком не слушая их, уничижительно глядя на последнюю рыбешку в лодке, наверняка ту самую, что свалилась на него. Приключения, похоже, в самом деле были довольно потешной вещью, но при этом весьма выматывающей. Маги с того момента, как прыгнул назад во времени, особо не общался с людьми и немного отвык от разговоров.

Схватив рыбу, Джудар мгновенно прикончил ее, погасив огонек жизни. Какие только неведомые формы жизни ему не приходилось готовить во время вынужденного путешествия с Алибабой, даже спустя столько лет он наверняка справится.

— Братец! — раздался со спины отчаянный крик, и маги, с плохим предчувствием обернувшись, ошеломленно уставился на то, как какая-то девица на плоту с чересчур большой скоростью гребет к ним.

Чего он не мог предвидеть, так это того, что она, прыгнув в лодку, с безумной силой ринется на колени, потянув за собой брата и откровенно попытавшись пробить его лбом дыру в хилой лодке Синдбада. Та покачнулась, и скользкая рыба выскочила у недоумевающего от происходящего Джудара из рук, с крайне довольным видом улетев обратно в море. Маги схватился за борт, глядя на место, где потонул рыбий труп, а затем мрачно повернулся к новоприбывшей.

Пипирика, где-то он явно слышал это имя. Наверняка одна из будущих преданных последователей главы альянса семи морей.

Маги устроился за спиной Синдбада, пытаясь хоть как-то восстановить равновесие в лодке, которое безжалостно нарушили два громадных имучакковца, явно нарочно усевшихся на одной и том же конце. Он рассеянно пялился на морскую гладь, лишь вполуха слушая скучнейшую болтовню. К счастью, они решили игнорировать его так же, как и он их.

Имя воина, бла-бла-бла.

Неистовый единорог, бла-бла-бла.

Любимая девушка, бла-бла-бла.

Джудар, подперев щеку кулаком, закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Он не знал, почему, но весь этот шум его на редкость раздражал, особенно после трехдневной тишины, наполненной только шелестом моря и тихим щебетом рух Синдбада.

Болтовня наконец остановилась, и маги с облегчением вздохнул только затем, чтобы их лодку через мгновение подбросило в воздух. Вместе с остальными он поспешно схватился за борт и завороженно уставился на исчезающий под водой огромный рыбий хвост, подкинувший их в воздух и бывший в несколько раз больше скромного судна мальчишки.

Лодка с протяжным стоном, едва выдерживая напряжение этого дня, рухнула на воду, выбивая дух из всех присутствующих на борту. Их накрыло волнами, поднятыми неистовым единорогом, поспешно исчезающим вдали, и Джудар, яростно вытерев глаза от соленой воды, уставился ему вслед.

— Убью тупую рыбу, — процедил он сквозь зубы, оттягивая прилипшую к коже насквозь промокшую одежду.

Настроенный намного более воодушевленно Синдбад, едва восстановивший дыхание, рассмеялся, не отрывая взгляда от невиданного создания.

— Так вот что это за неистовый единорог… — выдохнул он, утирая морскую воду со лба, и вскочил. — Замечательно! Если вы собираетесь с ним сражаться, я тоже!

Мальчишка обернулся, чтобы проверить, что его спутник в порядке, и Джудар осекся. Глаза Синдбада горели от восторга.

Маги сам уже не помнил, когда испытывал хоть что-то кроме тоски, скуки или раздражения. Он надеялся, что приключения этого глупого мальчишки сумеют его развеселить.


	3. Деревня Имучакк - 2

Под конец дня они прибыли на остров в форме полумесяца и, потратив последние часы света на сбор фруктов и ловлю рыбы, уселись у мастерски разведенного костра, принявшись готовить провизию. Больше отлынивавший, чем помогавший Джудар занял место рядом с Синдбадом и задумчиво уставился на танцующие языки пламени, не принимая участия в обсуждении того, как им следует охотиться на неистового единорога.

Маги мог бы прикончить его за один зевок, но решил не портить веселья слабеньким малышам.

— Итак, Пипирика и ее брат владеют стрельбой из лука, гарпуном, прекрасно плавают… — с неприкрытым восторгом начал перечислять Синдбад, загибая пальцы один за другим, а затем внезапно повернулся к потихоньку начинающему дремать Джудару. — А ты ведь такой же, как и я, верно?

Маги, встрепенувшись, с явно написанным на лице удивлением повернул к нему голову.

— В каком смысле? — хрипло недоуменно поинтересовался он.

Мальчишка с улыбкой дотронулся до своего меча и кивнул на его посох.

— Ты ведь тоже покоритель подземелья? — с неприкрытым любопытством спросил он. — Вот только печати не видно…

Джудар, поняв, что ввело мелкого в заблуждение, отрицательно покачал головой, рассеянно проводя большим пальцем по своему посоху.

— Я не покоритель подземелья, я волшебник, — просто ответил он.

— Волшебник… — озадаченно повторил за ним Синдбад и вместе с остальными вопросительно склонил голову набок. — А кто такие волшебники?

Маги оторопел от этого невинного вопроса.

— Ты что, не знаешь? — с недоверием спросил он и, когда мальчишка завороженно покачал головой, обреченно зарылся пальцами в волосы. В самом деле, откуда ему было знать. — Волшебники используют свою магой, чтобы, отдав ей приказ в соответствии с той или иной магической формулой, применить нужную магию.

Синдбад с ошарашенным видом закивал головой, отчего Джудар, заключив, что тот ни слова не понял, вздохнул, пытаясь найти объяснение попроще.

— Ты ведь уже использовал свой сосуд джинна? — с надеждой спросил маги и почти что обрадовался, когда мальчишка положительно кивнул. — Тогда всё просто объяснить. Что я, что джинн — мы оба волшебники. Только он одалживает свою силу тебе, а я использую ее напрямую.

Для наглядности Джудар поднял ладонь и зажег в ней небольшой огонек, вызвавший у присутствовавших волну восхищенного ропота.

— И зачем я полчаса корячилась, разводя огонь… — недовольно пробурчала Пипирика.

— А что ты умеешь? — без промедления спросил Синдбад, заглушая ее голос и наверняка уже перебрав в голове сотню сценариев того, как можно было бы использовать волшебника в битве против неистового единорога.

Чего он только не умел.

Он мог сжечь этот остров дотла, мог заковать его в столетний лед. Мог создать иллюзию, играя со светом, мог докричаться до людей на материке. Мог промыть мозги, обратив кого угодно на свою сторону.

— Всё, — вместо того, чтобы занудно перечислять, кратко и самоуверенно сказал Джудар.

Имучакковцы уставились на него с неприкрытым недоверием. Синдбад же сосредоточенно замолчал, схватившись за подбородок и глядя прямо перед собой.

— Даже возвращать мертвых к жизни? — спустя долгую паузу тихо спросил он.

Маги, не ожидавший подобного вопроса, удивленно застыл. С помощью магии жизни можно было, конечно, воссоздать тела умерших, но без мудрости Соломона, без доступа к Священному дворцу и Великому потоку рух он не мог вернуть их обратно. В Коу проводились разные эксперименты на эту тему, но они были не совсем тем, что нужно.

— Подловил, — чуть хрипло признал он, глядя на то, как мальчишка неожиданно горько усмехнулся. — У меня нет власти над душами погибших, так что я на это не способен. Но это не невозможно.

Слегка помедлив, Джудар потянулся к последней приготовленной рыбке, не встретив сопротивления. Остальные к ней не притрагивались, так что она, похоже, почему-то предназначалась ему.

— Ты не шутишь? — севшим голосом тихо спросил Синдбад, и маги вновь удивленно взглянул на него. Он не ожидал, что мальчишку настолько затронет эта тема.

Маги рассматривал этот вопрос только с точки зрения любопытствующего волшебника, желающего знать, как создать необходимую магическую формулу. Ему особо некого было возвращать к жизни, кто был бы ему рад. Но Синдбад ведь…

Стоило тогда махнуть рукой и соврать, что это невозможно, чтобы не вселять глупые мысли в эту юную голову.

Потеряв только появившийся намек на аппетит, Джудар молча вернул рыбу на место.

— Сейчас в этом мире нет человека, способного на подобное. Да и когда он появится, вряд ли согласится, чтобы не нарушать баланс, — честно ответил он, уставившись мальчишке прямо в глаза. — Извини, что обнадежил зря.

— Нет, ничего, — спохватившись, тут же ответил Синдбад, сбежав из оков мыслей, и с натянутым смехом закинул руку за голову в смущенном жесте. — Так всё-таки, что ты умеешь?

Вздохнув, маги принялся перечислять те свои умения, о которых вспомнил, показывая небольшие примеры, где возможно, и делая особый акцент на ледяную магию, свою специальность.

В итоге, спустя несколько дней подготовки, Джудар просто-напросто заморозил воду на выходе из бухты, не позволяя единорогу покинуть ее. Он мог бы, конечно, заморозить ее всю, обездвиживая подлую рыбу, но решил дать детишкам порезвиться.

Безрассудный дух безымянного имуччаковца, поставившего свою жизнь на кон ради будущего, немного тронул даже маги.

Да и получивший по заслугам единорог был весьма неплох на вкус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джудар: «Какие на этом острове знакомые пальмы...»


	4. Деревня Имучакк - 3

Эта троица издевалась над трупом единорога целую неделю. Они его вялили, коптили, солили, наделали из него и деревьев на острове веревок, лодок и бочек, в которых потом принялись хранить натопленное масло, и Джудар честно даже не знал, что из одной-единственной рыбы, пусть даже такой огромной, можно было получить столько разных вещей.

Но не то чтобы эти знания могли ему когда-либо пригодиться — он был волшебником, в конце концов, и характер позволял без зазрения совести ограбить кого-нибудь вместо того, чтобы производить самостоятельно — так что маги откровенно отлынивал от полезных работ, нисколько не приближая день отплытия с острова.

Занятые делом людишки, может, и не слишком одобряли его ленивую позицию, но высказывать свое недовольство не спешили, в основном почтительно обходя стороной. Синдбад пару раз выглядел так, словно изо всех сил пытался найти тему для разговора с самым нелюдимом членом их невольно образовавшейся компании, но в итоге неловко сбегал к Пипирике, наиболее близкой к нему и по духу, и по любопытству.

— Синдбад, ты действительно хочешь поплыть в нашу страну, Имучакк? — с явным даже на скрытом под челкой лице беспокойством спросил мальчишку безымянный воин утром в день их отплытия.

Стоявший за Синдбадом, положительно кивнувшим в ответ, Джудар неудержимо зевнул, мысленно проклиная всех, кто предпочитал рано вставать.

— Неизвестная страна. Неизведанные земли, — сверкая улыбкой, сказал мальчишка. Рух вокруг него завораживающе порхала. — Я хочу увидеть всё в этом мире, чтобы знать, что менять!

Без особого внимания прислушивавшийся к его ответу Джудар отвернулся, не в силах сдержать кривой усмешки. Он лучше любого другого знал, как именно Синдбад будет менять этот мир.

— А что насчет тебя? — обратился к нему мальчишка после того, как Пипирика высказала свой восторг по поводу его решения.

Совладав со своим выражением лица, маги повернулся к нему. Синдбад же не думал наивно, что Джудар так просто его оставит?

— Имучакк звучит неплохо, — пожал он плечами. Ему в общем-то было всё равно, куда идти, раз его раздражающая цель с невиданным упорством умудрялась сбегать от него, не давая наконец прикончить себя.

— Отлично! — с натянутой радостью воскликнул мальчишка и хлопнул в ладоши. — Тогда решено. Курс на Имучакк!

***

Оборона острова, что, состояла из огромных рогов морских чудищ? Джудар, не слишком часто видевший южных созданий и лишь смутно их себе представлявший, оторопел, закидывая голову кверху.

Деревня была в военном положении? Иначе зачем чуть ли не каждому второму имучакковцу нужно было таскать с собой здоровенный рог вроде того, что их знакомый забрал себе от поверженного неистового единорога? Каждый из этих мужчин в самом деле в одиночку победил ту рыбину? У детей и тех были похожие маленькие рожки.

Маги уставился на немаленький хребет, тщетно пытаясь понять, зачем он нужен, и пересекся взглядом с Синдбадом, точно так же вертевшим головой. Мальчишка, упорно сияя глазами, оглушительно чихнул и задорно улыбнулся ему, потирая нос.

Джудар задумчиво прикинул, стоит ли согреть того магией тепла, чтобы не заболел, но к ним почти мгновенно подскочило несколько женщин, приветливо протягивая им одежду, по местным меркам наверняка считающуюся детской. Маги как-то умудрился пропустить момент, когда Синдбад успел очаровать их одним своим внешним видом?

На несколько секунд задержавшись взглядом на мальчишке, благодарившем представительниц прекрасного пола за них обоих, Джудар, натягивая полученную теплую одежду, вскинул голову вверх, чуть меняясь в лице.

— Отец! — радостно воскликнула Пипирика и бросилась к громиле. Она сама по себе была немаленькой девушкой, уже успевшей перерасти черного маги, но на его фоне казалась совсем крохотной. Рука ее отца и вовсе была размером почти со всю ее спину.

Недолго думая, здоровяк-патриарх объявил о начале подготовки к пиру, и Джудар вздрогнул всем телом от неожиданности, когда один из имучакковцев изо всей дури врезал по барабану, разнесшему оглушающий звук по всему острову. Синдбад неловко кинулся было помогать разгружать лодки с добычей из неистового единорога, но несколько местных ужасающе быстро справились с этой задачей, так что Пипирика, схватив мальчишку за руку, потащила показывать ему деревню.

Джудар задумчиво застыл, глядя на парочку и думая, стоит ли пойти с ними, но девчонка поспешно увела за собой Синдбада, успевшего только бросить маги один взгляд на прощанье.

Ну, не очень-то и хотелось. Сам как-нибудь осмотрит остров. Если вообще захочет. Можно было бы, конечно, подслушать их разговор с помощью магии звука, но Джудар прекрасно понимал, что они не будут говорить о нем ничего приятного.

Вместо этого маги мельком кинул взгляд на всё также стоявшего рядом с ним безымянного имучакковца. Тот хоть и победил неистового единорога и наконец получил признание родной деревни, или чего ему там не хватало, но всё же не выглядел очень счастливым.

Хотя это, может, у него просто такое лицо нерадостное. Как и у Джудара в последние несколько лет.

***

Приготовления к пиру, от которых Джудар отлынивал с видом истинного профессионала, закончились только к вечеру. Маги, сладко прикорнувший на одной из покатых крыш, убаюканный доносившимся с земли щебетом рух счастливых людей, проснулся только к середине Махраджана, когда шум стал уж совсем невыносимым, да и то только потому, что ему на голову свалился снег.

Он потратил несколько бесполезных минут в попытках с крыши найти в ликующей толпе златоглазого Синдбада, казавшегося рядом с местными жителями особенно мелким коротышкой. Как он и думал, тот пропал в неизвестном направлении, как только Джудар потерял его из виду. Возможно, уже спал, время было недетское.

Скатившись вниз по крыше, маги бесшумно опустился вниз и, бросив взгляд на празднующих людей, решил не присоединяться к ним, а заняться чем-нибудь более занятным. Поэтому он молча направился к подземелью, подавляющее присутствие которого ощущал с момента прибытия на остров.

***

Синдбад как-то внезапно нашелся на следующий день сам, резко повернув из-за угла и, увлекшись разговором со своей синеволосой сверстницей, почти врезавшись в неподвижно стоявшего Джудара, разглядывавшего слепленного детской рукой снеговика, стоявшего на перилах веранды, и размышлявшего, чем бы ему заняться.

— О, привет, — с удивленной улыбкой сказал тот, словно не ожидавший вновь его увидеть, и маги кивнул ему в ответ. — Как тебе вчерашний праздник? Было весело, верно?

Джудар пожал плечами, не совсем зная, что можно сказать про свой первый Махраджан, который он благополучно пропустил.

— Вкусная ведь была еда, да? — отчего-то не сдавался Синдбад завязать разговор. — Местные готовят неистового единорога намного лучше, чем получалось у нас на необитаемом острове?

— Я не ел, — просто ответил Джудар и решил, что немного перекусить было в самом деле неплохой идеей. Но мысль о том, чтобы выклянчивать у имчакковцев еду, ему несколько претила.

Мальчишка удивленно застыл с непонимающей улыбкой на лице, а Пипирика, явно оскорбившись его отсутствием интереса к кухне ее родины, строго нахмурившись, подалась вперед, упирая руки в бока и задавая вопрос:

— Что же ты тогда делал во время праздника?

— Я спал, — честно признался маги, чуть вскидывая голову из-за разницы в росте. Этот допрос его начал порядком утомлять.

— Спал? В самом деле? — без насмешки рассмеялся Синдбад и с почти что детской непосредственностью спросил. — А где?

Джудар указал большим пальцем вверх, и оба его собеседника одновременно запрокинули головы вверх.

— Ты спал на крыше? — недоверчиво спросила Пипирика. — Это же наверняка неудобно.

— Вполне сносно, — вновь пожал плечами маги. Этой парочке лучше было не знать, в каких только забытых рух местах ему довелось ночевать. Сравнительно теплая соломенная крыша явно не попадала в десятку худших. — По крайней мере было, пока какой-то пьяный мужик не врезался в здание и на меня сверху не посыпался снег.

Эти слова порядком рассмешили детишек, и Джудар, терпеливо ожидая, пока они наконец отойдут от дружного хихиканья, вновь перевел взгляд на кривого снеговика. Пока что ему вполне нравился этот промозглый заснеженный остров — сказывалась склонность к магии холода. Было бы забавно жить здесь, на неизведанном севере, изучая его тонкости. По крайней мере, не страдал бы от извечной жары.

Хотя его сопротивляемость холоду, конечно, уступала имучакковцам. Маги до сих пор то и дело пробирала дрожь от вида того, как они босиком бегают по снегу.

— Ты голоден? — спросил его Синдбад, наконец отдышавшись от хохота и вытерев выступившие слезы, наверняка неприятно сушившие на морозе кожу. Джудар кивнул. — Тогда пойдем! Все уже поужинали, но наверняка еще что-то осталось.

И они потащили его к самому помпезному дому на всем острове, огороженному дополнительной редкой оградой из рогов, назначение которых маги тщетно пытался понять. Хозяин дома — Джудар только со значительным запозданием осознал, что это был глава деревни, — радушно принял еще одного гостя, почти впечатав его в землю в традиционном имучакковском приветствии воинов, когда дети заверили его, что волшебник силен.

В самом ли деле было разумно пускать в деревню каждого встречного? Джудар, рассеянно съедая всё, что Синдбад с энтузиазмом ему подтаскивал, решил, что глава просто доверяет суждениям своих детей. Ему же лучше.

— А вот это они называют мороженое, — сообщил ему мальчишка, сосредоточенно произнося новое слово по слогам, и поставил перед маги миску с подозрительным содержимым. — Это такое лакомство.

Джудару отчего-то начало казаться, что тот относится к нему, как к невиданной зверушке, которую нужно накормить и напоить, чтобы приручить.

Маги уставился на новое подношение со смирением страдальца — ничто не могло быть хуже мерзких кусочков жареных овощей, попавших в его еду из-за весьма очевидного незнания Синдбада о его вкусовых предпочтениях.

Он проглотил их, почти не морщась. Можно было или гордиться своей выработанной выдержкой, или ужасаться безразличию, в последнее время перебивавшему все остальные эмоции. Такую апатию Джудар в последний раз ощущал в далеком детстве, когда жил в партевийском дворце и малейшее его действие было под строгим надзором. Даже ярко запечатлевшийся в памяти восторг в тот день, когда ему наконец разрешили путешествовать условно одному, значительно поблек к этому моменту.

— Вкусно ведь, правда? — спросил наконец усевшийся рядом Синдбад, с улыбкой подпирая щеку ладонью.

Маги, к своему собственному удивлению, согласно кивнул и зачерпнул следующую ложку быстрее, чем ожидал.

— Послушай, а ты… — воодушевленно начал мальчишка, и Джудар кинул на него взгляд, не зная, что могло взбрести ему в голову. Чуть помедлив, тот оборвал себя. — Да нет. Ты и сегодня собираешься спать на крыше?

— Не очень-то хотелось бы, — спокойно ответил маги. Он уже перестал считать, сколько раз чихнул за этот день.

— Тогда оставайся с нами! — предложил Синдбад и тут же осекся. — Правда только, мы все спим на полу вместе, чтобы теплее было…

— Это не проблема, — пожал плечами Джудар и, прикончив мороженое, чуть отодвинул его от себя.

Он вообще сомневался, что смог бы заснуть на улице этой ночью, когда на улице не будет множества празднующих людей. Тишина, не прерываемая тихим щебетом человеческой рух, вгоняла его в тревожное настроение, не располагающее к отдыху.

— В самом деле? — спросил мальчишка, и маги вопросительно вскинул бровь, не понимая, почему в его голосе звучало удивление. — Просто на острове ты обычно уходил спать подальше.

Но он всегда держал их троицу в поле зрения.

— Не хотелось, чтобы меня избивали во сне, — ответил Джудар, глядя на то, как Синдбад утягивает к себе пустую миску. Не слишком ли быстро он освоился в чужом доме?

— Справедливо, — хохотнул тот, согласно кивнув. — Пипирика дерется во сне так же неистово, как тот единорог. Так, посмотрим… Детишки спят с краю, рядом с ними Хинахохо…

Хинахохо? Какое-то знакомое имя.

— Точно, ты ведь проспал Махраджан? — словно прочитав его мысли, оторвался Синдбад от воображаемого расположения людей на спальном месте, которое выводил пальцем на столе. — Хинахохо — это воинское имя брата Пипирики, он получил его на празднике.

Синие волосы, огромный рост. Очевидно, имучакковец.

— Вот как, — пробормотал маги, дивясь своей тупости. Разумеется тот странный мужик, прилетевший в лодку вместе с рыбой и пальмами, должен будет стать одним генералов Синдрии. Как Джудар только до этого не понял, что это он?

Мальчишка вежливо подождал несколько секунд в ожидании более развернутого ответа, а затем продолжил.

— В общем, положим Пипирику с краю, чтобы избежать ненужных жертв, а я, так и быть, лягу рядом с ней и приму основной удар на себя. Тогда твое место между мной и Хинахохо, — в итоге довольно заключил Синдбад.

Маги озадаченно кивнул. Он и не думал, что подготовка ко сну может включать в себя такую непростую планировку.


	5. Деревня Имучакк - 4

Пол был в самом деле холодным. Джудар, державший в одной руке сапоги, а в другой — в меру аккуратно им же сложенную стопку подаренной уличной одежды, рассеянно перешагнул с ноги на ногу, оглядывая главную комнату, чудесным образом превращенную в спальную. Сколько покрывал они положили на пол, чтобы не замерзнуть? Раз, два, три…

— Скорее сюда, а то ноги отморозишь! — всполошился заметивший его Синдбад, до этого сосредоточенно складывавший одежду.

Маги, кивнув, добрался до края покрывал и оставил одежду рядом со своим посохом, который, похоже, никто разумно не трогал, пока он мыл голову. Заметив, что обувь лежала с другой стороны, он, под неодобрительные взгляды мальчишки, отправился к ней, обходя совсем крохотных детишек, которым брат Пипирики что-то тихо рассказывал на ночь.

Похоже, Хинахохо покинул их братию унылых лиц. Джудару даже стало немного одиноко.

Он на мгновение задумался о том, как там поживали Когёку и Коха. Можно было бы их, конечно, навестить, но они при его виде всякий раз ударялись в слезы и были явно не рады его видеть. Так-то он сделал всё возможное, чтобы у них было счастливое детство, поэтому особенно не беспокоился.

Но что вообще уже умели двухлетние дети? А годовалый Хакурю, он уже научился ходить?

— Я не замерзну, я волшебник, специализирующийся на магии холода, — сказал Джудар Синдбаду, не прекращавшему с ужасом смотреть на его босые ноги.

Тот пробурчал что-то невразумительное, явно не убежденный его словами.

Но маги в целом пожалел, что не надел сапоги. Дом не сверкал особой чистотой, и ноги пришлось импровизированно очищать магией перед тем, как забраться к остальным.

— Глава деревни сказал, что здесь неподалеку появилось подземелье, — серьезным шепотом сообщил ему мальчишка, когда Джудар улегся рядом на бок лицом к нему. Не хотелось пялиться всю ночь на здоровенную спину Хинахохо и думать, что случится, если тот решит перевернуться.

— Знаю, я проверял его сегодня, — ответил маги, пряча руку под подушку и устраиваясь удобнее.

— И как? — тут же спросил Синдбад, умудряясь заинтересованно сверкать своими золотыми глазами даже в темноте.

— Неплохой джинн. Не хуже твоего, — сказал Джудар. Он мало что мог разузнать снаружи подземелья.

— Синдбад, — предостерегающе прошептал Хинахохо, только уложивший своих младших брата и сестру.

— Да. Да, — быстро ответил тот и послушно перевернулся на спину, глядя в потолок. — Спокойной ночи.

Остальные тихим хором повторили те же слова.

Через несколько часов Джудара резко вырвала изо сна чья-то необузданная жажда крови, и он, недолго думая, приподнялся, прикрывая своего непутевого соседа, так и притягивающего к себе неприятности. Его сонный разум кое-как осознал, что с балок на них ринулся какой-то ребенок, с громким треском врезавшийся в его борг и отлетевший в сторону, и в тот же самый момент дружеская рука спящей рядом Пипирики со всего богатырского размаха врезала ему по спине.

Маги мог поклясться, что что-то хрустнуло.

Он, охнув, уперся одной рукой в пол и стиснул зубы, пытаясь справиться с болью, наполнявшей тело при каждом вздохе. Джудар вовремя успел подняться на колени и избежал столкновения лбами с очнувшимся вскочившим Синдбадом. Неудавшийся убийца поспешил повторить попытку нападения, но схвативший свой меч мальчишка поспешно вырубил его одним ударом молнии.

Ну хоть кто-то здесь не являлся полным разочарованием.

Молча кивнув на взволнованный вопрос мальчишки о том, в порядке ли он, Джудар поднялся, хмуро подобрав свой посох, отошел к стене и, забираясь пальцами под любезно данную ему домашнюю одежду, принялся лечить то место, в которое ему попало от Пипирики.

Что за безумная ночка. Но и Синдбад, столь важно утверждавший, что девчонка дерется во сне, вертелся не меньше нее. Разве только у него не было такой исполинской силы.

Хинахохо и Пипирика, растолкав в стороны покрывала, поспешно связали мелкого ассасина первым, что попалось под руку, и схватив какие-то деревянные шесты, ограничили его свободу действий, гневно встав позади него. Наконец подоспевший отец семейства остановился за ними, прикрывая своих младших детей, пока Синдбад, рассерженно сложив руки на груди, стоял перед своим незваным гостем, ожидая, пока он очнется.

На этот раз Джудара было не провести. Пусть очень давно и крайне невнимательно, но он всё же читал тупые приключения глупого короля, и вполне помнил, что это Джафар был наемным убийцей, которому задали прикончить Синдбада. Вот только всё остальное маги благополучно подзабыл и уже начинал жалеть об этом.

Чуть подлечив себя до такой степени, что каждый вздох перестал отдаваться резкой болью, Джудар решил пустить дела с нанесенной дружественной рукой раной на самотек. Особо хорошим целителем он никогда не был, отдавая всё свое внимание исключительно боевой магии. Вместо этого он задумчиво уставился на едва-едва очнувшегося Джафара, которого Синдбад тут же засыпал вопросами о его личности.

Когда речь зашла о его родителях и крошечный ассасин, не стесняясь в выражениях, поведал всем присутствующим, что убил их, Джудар чуть удивленно вскинул бровь, наблюдая за тем, как жалостливо мечется и пищит его темнеющая от эмоций рух.

Серьезно? Это веснушчатый урод всю жизнь с отвращением смотрел на него из-за отношений с Аль Сармен и черной рух, а сам был в полушаге от грехопадения от жалости к своей нелегкой судьбе? Может, просто прикончить его сейчас, чтобы потом так же не надоедал?

Нет-нет-нет, кто-то же должен будет играть Синдбаду роль строгой женушки и верной подстилки и прибирать бардак, который глупый король будет устраивать при каждой пьянке.

Отказавшийся принять участие в минуте неловкого молчания во имя сочувствия к Джафару Джудар, зевнув, незаинтересованно вскинул голову вверх, глядя на то место, где, судя по щебету рух, находились сообщники мальца, пришедшие спасать своего непутевого главу. Маги не хотелось видеть Джафара даже еще одну лишнюю секунду, так что он просто позволил им бросить дымовую бомбу и сбежать с ним.

Слегка ускорив магией проветривание помещения через открытое одним из имучакковцев окно, Джудар хмуро оглядел устроенный ассасинами бардак, пока Синдбад задумчиво смотрел им вслед. Не убили и черт с ними, как же у него всё было легкомысленно.

— Просто я знаю, я не умру здесь, — заявил мальчишка в ответ на беспокойства остальных.

Как это было на него похоже.

— Твоя самоуверенность нас всех и погубит, — пробормотал маги, пнув одно из покрывал.

— Что, прости? — рассеянно отозвался чересчур погрузившийся в свои мысли Синдбад.

Джудар мрачно уставился на него в ответ.

— Нет, ничего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джудар не мог не порушить знаменитую СинДжа сцену xD  
> И он... несколько недолюбливает Джафара


	6. Деревня Имучакк - 5

Всю оставшуюся недолгую ночь Джудар ворочался, то и дело вздрагивая от чересчур резких движений, отдававшихся болью в боку, и так толком и не выспался. Рана хоть и не могла, конечно, сравниться с теми, что он получал раньше от того же Уго, к примеру, но спокойно жить явно мешала. Наутро маги, состроив трагическое лицо, отказался идти вместе с Синдбадом и Хинахохо на рынок, прямо ссылаясь на свое потрепанное состояние и косвенно — на лень, и беспечно остался в доме главы деревни.

Мальчишка трижды поблагодарил его за защиту — хотя Джудар прекрасно понимал, что с его королевской удачей он на самом деле не нуждался в помощи — и трижды пообещал принести с рынка что-нибудь вкусное.

Жизнь складывалась вполне неплохо, и его раздражала одна лишь Пипирика, кротко маячившая в поле зрения в главной комнате, в которой он устроился, без особого интереса читая местные книги. Она, то и дело кидая на него взгляды, то неправдоподобно усердно протирала тряпкой столы, то притаскивала с собой младших брата и сестру, чтобы поиграть с ними, не теряя маги из виду.

В какой-то момент за ее спиной настолько незаметно, насколько возможно с таким ростом, прошмыгнул ее старший брат, а затем сбежал обратно, на улицу.

— Просто скажи уже наконец, что тебе от меня нужно, — пробормотал Джудар и, держа книгу в одной руке, уставился на девчонку, вновь затеявшую рядом с ним генеральную уборку.

— Мне ничего… Просто я… — запнулась Пипирика и, оперев метлу о стену, неловко прижала руки к груди. — Я хотела извиниться.

Только подобного разговора ему не хватало.

— Извинения приняты, совесть успокоена. Хватит вертеться рядом со мной, — поспешно ответил маги, надеясь этим положить конец нежеланной беседе и вновь вернуться к блаженному одиночеству.

— Но ведь ты пострадал из-за меня… — пробормотала она с видом, говорящим, что ему так просто от нее не отвертеться. — Синдбад сказал, что обычный ребенок мог бы умереть от подобного удара…

— Серьезно, он так сказал? — недоверчиво спросил Джудар, собиравшийся молчать.

Пипирика, еще больше поникнув, кивнула.

Мальчишка отчитал ее за произошедшее? Он с трудом мог в это поверить.

— Синдбад сам во сне вертится, не ему тебя судить, — фыркнул маги и, посчитав, что вопрос исчерпан, вернул свое внимание книге.

Оказалось, за прошедшие годы он несколько разучился понимать, когда разговор подходил к концу. Не то чтобы он когда-либо был в этом особо хорош.

— Но ведь он не может нечаянно ранить обычных людей, не имучакковцев, — чуть дрожащим голосом возразила Пипирика, уставившаяся в пол. — Как я.

Джудар, возведя глаза к потолку, оторвался от чтения. Что ему было на это сказать? Он же не какой-нибудь дружелюбный слушатель, обожающий раздавать советы не по делу.

— Просто не бей детей, и всё будет в порядке, — заверил он ее.

Пипирика была явно не удовлетворена его ответом. Но, наконец поняв, что от маги она не дождется ни сочувствия, ни совета, она, глубоко вздохнув, решила оставить его в покое.

— Кстати, а ты умеешь делать то мороженое? — опомнившись, поинтересовался он, решив воспользоваться до сих виноватым видом Пипирики.

Когда та, кивнув, убежала готовить, Джудар, довольно насвистывая, растянулся на твердой лавке и, закинув ногу на ногу, уставился на видавший виды потолок. Это место даже отдаленно не было похоже на императорские дворцы, которые когда-то были ему привычны, но зато было в разы лучше тех промозглых комнат, в которых он останавливался из-за отсутствия желания тратить силы на то, чтобы найти что-то получше. Можно было бы, конечно, прибиться к какому-нибудь правителю, чтобы, словно экзотический домашний питомец, получить постоянную роскошную крышу над головой, но маги не хотелось морочить самому себе голову со всеми этими высокопарными вельможами.

Он, конечно, в любой момент мог вернуться в Коу, но…

— Я дома! — раздался со стороны входа бодрый голос Синдбада, и Джудар, запрокинув голову с лавки вниз, махнул ему рукой, задумчиво рассматривая мальчишку вверх ногами.

Детишки сразу же побежали рассматривать притащенную им кучу разнообразных товаров, размером явно превышавшую его самого, а маги, оперевшись, поднялся, расслабленно зевая. Синдбад быстро помог раскидать полученные от дружелюбных местных подарки и, потягиваясь, уселся рядом с ним.

— А тебе нравятся электрические угри? — спустя пару неловких минут молчания спросил он.

— Зависит от того, бьются ли они током после смерти, — неспешно отозвался Джудар, не сразу поняв, что тот говорит о еде.

— Да быть не может, чтобы их ели, если бьются, — мгновенно усомнился в его предположении мальчишка, а затем, явно подумав, что черт знает этих имучакковцев, добавил. — Но надо будет спросить Пипирику.

Маги невразумительно промычал что-то в ответ и принялся лениво разминать затекшую шею. Следующий вопрос последовал намного быстрее, чем он ожидал.

— Так что ты узнал о том подземелье? — с явно слышимым в голосе нетерпением поинтересовался Синдбад, в упор уставившись на своего собеседника и ловя взглядом малейшее его движение.

— Толком ничего. Снаружи особо не поймешь, — рассеянно сказал Джудар, сцепляя пальцы и вытягивая руки над собой, пытаясь избавиться от ленной скованности, появившейся от нескольких часов безмятежной неподвижности. — Но не слабее твоего. А что, хочешь покорить и это подземелье?

— А это возможно? У меня ведь уже есть один джинн, — несколько удивленно покачал мальчишка головой, не скрывая жадного блеска в глазах.

Один джинн, как много.

— У тебя достаточно жизненной энергии, чтобы обладать как минимум двумя, — уклончиво ответил маги, избегая использовать термин «магой», чтобы не объяснять его. — Дело скорее в том, посчитает ли тебя и следующий джинн достойным. У каждого из них свое мнение на этот счет.

— Так тебе нравятся джинны и подземелья? — с интересом спросил Синдбад, пока Джудар задумчиво оценивал взглядом разделявшее их расстояние почти что в метр.

Неудивительно, что он предположил подобное. Мало кто устраивался спать на ступенях к подземелью.

— Не особо, — сказал маги, беззвучно постучав пальцами по столешнице.

— Просто с момента нашей встречи это первая тема, на которую ты так много говоришь, — с улыбкой сообщил ему тот.

Джудар, вопросительно чуть наклонив голову набок, слегка пожал плечами и, оторвав взгляд от Синдбада, уставился в окно. Он не знал, что ответить на подобные слова, и не подготовил заранее стопку интересных тем, поэтому разговор тут же увял, обернувшись напряженным молчанием, от которого их вскоре, но недостаточно быстро спасла Пипирика, гордо принесшая ему свое произведение искусства.

Оставив маги один на один с его лакомством, подростки принялись праздно болтать, к чему он прислушивался лишь вполуха.

— Кстати, а где братик? — спохватилась девушка, когда не слишком спешивший Джудар уже почти закончил с десертом.

— Мы разделились на обратном пути. Разве он не здесь? — с искренним удивлением спросил Синдбад, завертев головой, словно надеясь обнаружить спрятавшегося за каким-нибудь гобеленом здоровяка.

— Он забегал ненадолго, а потом ушел, — пробормотал маги и, не глядя, указал большим пальцем на комнату, в которую заходил Хинахохо.

Недовольно пробурчав, что это странно, Пипирика удалилась туда, вновь оставляя их наедине с неловким молчанием, и вернулась лишь спустя несколько чересчур долгих минут, держа в руках вещи своего брата.

Тот собирался войти в подземелье, чтобы стать настоящим воином.

От этой безумной идеи Джудар поперхнулся и закашлялся. Хинахохо, что, не знал, что будущим королем здесь являлся Синдбад, а ему самому была предназначена роль второго плана, лишенная полноценного сосуда джинна?

Мальчишка, бросив на него обеспокоенный взгляд, тут же сорвался с места и кинулся к выходу. Пока они с Пипирикой о чем-то спорили, маги, сначала решивший ни в чем не помогать Синдбаду, застыл, уставившись на узор дерева на столешнице и обдумывая происходящее, совершенно к ним не прислушиваясь. Если бы внимание девчонки не было заострено на нем самом, она бы быстрее обнаружила послание?

Она бы побежала на рынок искать своего новоиспеченного друга, чтобы тот помог ее непутевому братишке? На секунду оторвавшись от своих размышлений и заслышав ее неуверенные возражения о том, что воины Имучакка очень сильны, он решил, что нет.

Но она бы наверняка рассказала всё Синдбаду, как только тот пришел.

В обычных ситуациях эта заминка в полчаса не была бы такой уж важной, но это ведь был великий глава альянса семи морей. Ему обязательно было героически приходить страждущим на помощь в самую последнюю секунду, здесь даже минутная задержка могла привести к трагедии.

Джудар стиснул зубы.

Он ведь уже был у подземелья, мог просто телепортировать мальчишку туда. Но если получится, что они окажутся там раньше Хинахохо…

Лучше добираться по воздуху и при этом следить, чтобы у будущего генерала всё же было время, чтобы по глупости залезть в подземелье, а в нем, восхитившись невозможной харизмой будущего главы альянса, последовать за ним. Кто знает, может, он через пару лет спасет своему королю жизнь.

А он решил, что этот Синдбад нужен ему целым и невредимым.

Схватив свой лежавший до этого без надобности посох, маги поднялся на ноги и, повернувшись, обнаружил, что мальчишка уже покинул здание.

— Эй, Синдбад! — крикнул он ему вдогонку и быстрым шагом пошел следом, тут же нагнав остановившегося мальчишку. — Я тебя подкину.

Тот перевел взгляд на его посох и, по опыту мгновенно поняв, о чем говорил Джудар, широко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.


	7. Деревня Имучакк - 6

Синдбад спустился на благословенную землю и немного шаткой походкой устремился ко входу в подземелье, не обращая внимание ни на что другое. Даже если он и пытался скрыть, что от полета ему стало дурно, получалось у него не очень.

Пройдя за ним пару шагов, Джудар остановился, с любопытством разглядывая окружавший здание водопад, оглушительно шумевший и порядком раздражающий слух. Он надеялся, что сумел исправить последствия своего присутствия. Кто знал, к чему в итоге могут привести даже самые крохотные и на первый взгляд незначительные изменения.

За полшага до входа мальчишка, замешкавшись, обернулся и застыл.

— Ты не пойдешь? — удивленно спросил он.

— Хм? — рассеянно отозвался маги, прикладывая ладонь к одной из колонн, пробирающих холодом до самых костей. — Лучше, если я не пойду. Джинны меня недолюбливают.

Не хотелось, чтобы на их суждения о Синдбаде влияло то, что у Джудара была черная рух.

— Вот как, — чуть помолчав, ответил мальчишка и, здраво оценив, сколько опасностей для Хинахохо таила каждая секунда в подземелье, шагнул в него, бросив на прощание. — Скоро увидимся.

Конечно увидятся. Это ведь Синдбад. Любой, кто даже по диагонали читал его незабвенные приключения, знал, что будущий король выходил из любой передряги целым и невредимым, при этом успешно влюбляя в себя женщин и приковывая взгляды будущих последователей. Маги за него ни капли не волновался.

Не зная, чем занять себя до — желательно, и правда скорого — возвращения мальчишки, Джудар принялся шататься вокруг подземелья, потирая чуть замерзшие ладони. Он не собирался давать тому и малейшего шанса ускользнуть, как в прошлый раз.

Спустя четверть часа к подземелью прибыло четыре человека и одна живая кукла.

— Ты!.. — тут же воскликнул Джафар и почти кинулся на него.

Его остановила волшебница, обеспокоенно положившая ассасину ладонь на плечо и с тревогой поглядывавшая на маги. Остальные с удивлением уставились на нее, явно не ожидая подобной опаски.

— Давно не виделись, Фалан, — скучающим тоном поприветствовал ее Джудар, наблюдая за тем, как недомерок возмущенно дергает лапками, поливая грязью других ассасинов.

— Что здесь делает черный маги? — крепко ухватившись за свой посох, процедила сквозь зубы Фалан, в любой момент готовая защищаться.

Джудар не мог винить ее в излишней недружелюбности. В конце концов, он прикончил каждого другого члена Аль Сармен, с несвойственным ему упорством выследив их одного за другим. Должно быть, было страшно получать сообщения о гибели товарищей, с которыми провел бок о бок тысячу лет.

— Опять кукла. Где твое главное тело? — цокнув языком, поинтересовался маги, конечно, не ожидая честного ответа. — Может, хватит убегать и прятаться? От меня всё равно надолго не скроешься.

Он, возможно, неправильно расставил приоритеты, в самом начале нацелившись на Арбу. Он думал, среди главной троицы из Альма Торан она была самой осторожной, но несколько ошибся в своих суждениях. В конце концов Фалан умудрялась ускользать из объятий смерти с завидной умелостью. Всякий раз, когда он открывал к ней портал, уверенный, что наконец нагнал, она просто-напросто сбегала, не искушая судьбу. Все остальные члены Аль Сармен были намного самоувереннее, не прячась и в открытую принимая бой. Они, похоже, считали, что в маленьком саду Соломона некому было противостоять им.

Как же они ошибались.

Джудар поначалу вовсе и не преследовал каких-либо благородных целей в своей охоте на организацию, просто убивая свое время, которого у него и так немного осталось. Но, глядя на крохотного Хакурю, решил, что было бы неплохо, если хотя бы в этот раз у его императора была в самом деле счастливая жизнь.

Синдбад был способен построить воистину счастливый мир. Но он также мог его и разрушить до основания.

Черный маги же всегда умел только разрушать.

— Можете проходить, — благосклонно сообщил Джудар, отходя на шаг в сторону и простирая ладонь к проходу в подземелье.

Без достойных соперников приключения не будут такими интересными, так ведь?

— Да кому здесь нужно твое разрешение, ублюдок патлатый! — тут же взвился Джафар и, обнажая клинки, ринулся на маги.

Фалан, посвятившая всё свое внимание главной угрозе, не успела остановить его, в то время как остальные даже толком не попытались. Мальчишка ожидаемо врезался в его борг и вновь против воли отлетел в сторону, так ничему и не научившись.

Джудар, не обращая на него внимания, задумчиво зарылся рукой в челку, пытаясь прикинуть, в самом ли деле она чересчур отросла и нуждается ли он в стрижке. «Ублюдка» он ему еще припомнит, причем многократно.

— Поторопитесь, не испытывайте мое терпение, — чуть раздраженно сказал он, когда два ассасина, подняв третьего, едва державшегося на шатких ногах, застыли вместе с остальной компанией. Лучше ждать в одиночестве, чем терпеть присутствие этих людей.

Кстати говоря, кто был этот пятый? Он его не помнил.

Тот, с неприкрытым пафосом взмахнув плащом, пошел вперед первым, лишь делая вид, что не опасается маги, но определенно следя за каждым его движением краем глаза. Джудар же, не скрывая своего интереса, повернул голову, глядя на него и игнорируя всех остальных.

Джафар сипло кинул ему пару проклятий на прощание, и все пятеро наконец исчезли в подземелье. Пнув от скуки пару раз ни в чем не повинные колонны, маги принялся сооружать перед причудливым зданием кривого снеговика, чтобы скоротать время.

Сколько ему еще здесь находиться? Что, если Синдбад никогда не вернется?

Нет, он должен был вернуться, это ведь было всего лишь второе подземелье, у мальчишки еще долгий путь впереди.

Джудар хмуро обошел здание и, отломав пару небольших веток с деревьев, вернувшись, бесцеремонно воткнул их в свое произведение искусства. Подавленно опустившись на корточки напротив него, он, поглощенный мыслями, вздохнув, проделал в верхнем коме снега, больше напоминавшем побитый мусор, два отверстия, которые должны были отображать глаза. Подражая имучакковским ребятишкам, он неспешно добавил ряд, что должен был служить задорной улыбкой, и задумчиво наклонил голову набок, созерцая свое творение, подперев щеку кулаком.

Синдбад был довольно забавным, когда был подростком. Вполне возможно, что он был забавным и в зрелом возрасте, но никогда не расслаблялся перед черным маги, которого наверняка презирал всем своим существом.

В любом случае Синдбад был забавным, пусть даже Джудару почти каждую секунду приходилось напоминать себе, что это не тот глупый король, которого он знал с детства и с которого он хотел бы заживо содрать кожу за то, что тот сделал. Он, конечно, не забывал, что есть ненулевая вероятность того, что этот подросток, когда повзрослеет, решит пойти тем же путем, но таких людей в этом мире наверняка было целое множество. Он не собирался подходить к каждому и спрашивать, не хотели бы они вернуть всё человечество в рух, чтобы потом люто ненавидеть неправильно ответивших.

Другое дело, что у будущего главы альянса семи морей будет возможность сделать это, если Джудар бездарно провалит свою затею и позволит Давиду поселиться в сердце мальчишки, искушая его более надежным путем, чем поддержание мира во всем мире.

Выдохнув облачко пара, маги спрятал голову, сцепляя руки в замок.

Должно быть, именно так Синдбад и чувствовал себя, когда его первая Синдрия была уничтожена. Теперь, когда Джудар испытал, каково это, потерять дорогого для тебя человека, он немного лучше понимал глупого короля. Но от этого лишь хуже представлял себе, как тот в итоге смог пойти на подобное.

Маги резко поднялся с места и помотал головой, пытаясь прогнать из нее мрачные мысли. Не понимал, и черт с ним. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь сможет вытребовать у своего Синдбада хоть какое-нибудь объяснение.

До чего он докатился — его раздражало его собственное нытье.

Он скучал по ним всем.

По Хакурю, который каким-то невероятным образом всегда понимал, в каком он настроении.

По Когёку, которую он больше никогда не сможет поддразнить, доведя до возмущенного румянца на щеках.

По Алибабе, который после возвращения, порой забываясь, вел себя с ним так же дружески, как во время их вынужденного совместного путешествия. Возможно, он и не забывался.

Он даже по раздражающему недомерку немного скучал.

И всё же он каким-то чудом был жив, пока вся их рух пылилась в жадных руках Синдбада.

Хотя этот мир был очень холодным.

Он вечно впадал в такое настроение, когда оставался совершенно один. Когда поблизости не было задорно чирикающей рух людей, он не мог не возвращаться мыслями к тем дням, когда бродил по миру, постепенно становящемуся всё тише из-за пропажи рух, безуспешно пытаясь найти хоть одного выжившего.

Синдбад тогда, должно быть, высокомерно смотрел на него со своего места бога и терпеливо ждал, когда упрямый маги наконец сдастся и позволит жнецам убить себя.

Джудар продолжал свои идиотские поиски до того момента, как в мире не осталось рух кроме его собственной. Невероятно глупое решение, как оказалось позже. Когда он решил бросить все силы на попытку сбежать, у него просто не оказалось энергии, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Благо, Магноштадт, все знания которого он получил через медиума, проводил исследования того, как получить небывалое количество магой, сжигая рух дотла, хотя использование этого способа на своей собственной рух привело к некоторым нежеланным последствиям.

Взглянув на своих вялых черных спутниц, едва-едва шевелящих крыльями, маги опустился на холодную землю, решив медитировать до возвращения Синдбада.

Ледяная рух этого острова идеально ему подходила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Те, кто ожидал экшена - :0


	8. Деревня Имучакк - 7

Почувствовав первые признаки того, что подземелье вот-вот исчезнет, Джудар, открыв глаза, поспешно отскочил от него на почтительное расстояние. Прошел почти целый день, но в сравнении с Баалом это был незначительный отрезок времени.

Здание резко рвануло под землю вместе с его кривобоким снеговиком, которого маги проводил взглядом без малейшего сожаления. Было бы немного неловко, если бы кто-нибудь увидел это убожество.

Спустя пару секунд на месте подземелья оказалась прямоугольная впадина, на дне которой ютилась группка людей, окруженных мешками с сокровищами. Фалан среди них не было.

Синдбад, три ассасина, Хинахохо, тот пятый парнишка… Джудар, застыв на краю впадины, быстро пересчитал вернувшихся и, недолго думая, шагнул вниз. Завидевший это мальчишка, сидевший на одном из мешков, обеспокоенно неловко подскочил, прекрасно осознавая, что случится с человеком, упавшим с такой высоты, но маги без усилий замедлил свое падение магией за секунду до столкновения и, мягко приземлившись, пошел вперед, к остальным.

Он неслышно цокнул языком, заметив, что Джафар благополучно избавился от признаков падения в грех.

Затем его скучающий взгляд устремился к Синдбаду, и Джудар, на мгновение застыв на месте, ускорил свой шаг, почти что ринувшись к мальчишке. Дойдя до него, он резко обхватил его лицо свободной рукой, заставляя взглянуть вверх, на себя, чтобы убедиться, что тот не ударился нигде головой.

— На тебе места живого нет, — растерянно выдохнул маги, не ожидавший, что с Синдбадом может хоть что-то случиться.

Мальчишка был весь в крови, порезы по всему телу, одежда безнадежно испорчена, рана на явно поспешно перевязанном боку снова кровоточила. Ушибы, порезы, уже начавшие проявляться синяки не улучшали эту картину. Джудар видел, что тот уже даже страдал от небольшого истощения магой, не смертельного, но всё же явно недостаточно здорового состояния для подростка, который находился в самом разгаре своего роста.

Совершенно не то, что тот потом описывал в своих книжонках.

 _Глупый король_.

— Это ведь подземелье, — чуть удивленно ответил Синдбад, словно это всё объясняло.

Маги, на мгновение бросив еще один взгляд на Джафара, существованию которого он был не особо рад и который определенно был хотя бы частично повинен в ранах мальчишки, перехватил свой посох, освобождая руку, и притянул Синдбада к себе, применяя магию исцеления, в его неумелых руках лучше работавшую на небольшом расстоянии.

Он очень давно никого не обнимал. Не было ни повода, ни интереса.

— Что ты… — изумленно начал Синдбад, уткнувшийся ему носом в плечо, но, почувствовав первые результаты стараний маги, оборвал себя и вместе этого пораженно выдохнул. — Ого… Это щекотно.

Мальчишке стоило быть более почтительным. Последним, кого Джудар лечил, был Хакурю, он не мотался по свету, добровольно избавляя страждущих от ран.

— Мы тебя уже заждались, Синдбад, — раздался голос сзади сверху, и маги, вздрогнув всем телом, повернул голову в сторону, открывая глаза, которые закрыл ради концентрации.

На краю впадины стояла целая толпа ассасинов, почти что целая сотня, и каждый из них вполне неплохо скрывал свое присутствие, не дав Джудару заранее почувствовать их приближения. Убедившись, что мальчишке уже несколько лучше, он отпустил его и завертел головой, оглядываясь по сторонам без малейшего намека на страх.

Они все были мелкими мошками…

Нет, был один чуть крупнее.

— Что это за мерзость в платье? — негромко спросил он, не ожидая ответа, в упор глядя на разодетое чучело, не прекращавшее что-то говорить.

— Это глава Шам Лаш, — сглотнув, неожиданно сообщил один из ассасинов, и маги повернул к нему голову, слушая. — Он сильнейший из всех, кого я знаю.

Больше нет.

Это странное создание, не напоминавшее своей рух толком человека, явно представляло угрозу. Если он был тем, кто вгонял Джафара в порок, и веснушчатый был не единственным…

Синдбад взмахнул своим ожерельем, содержавшим нового джинна. Судя по цвету рух, это всё же был Валефор.

Джудару не хотелось иметь дело со всеми этими искренне страдающими неженками, которых насильно заставили пойти по пути грехопадения. Они только и делали, что ныли о том, как несправедлив был к ним мир, как им плохо и как они всем завидуют.

Не то чтобы он сам никогда не был таким, но…

Ринувшийся на Синдбада идиот застыл и, окоченев, упал наземь, наконец поддавшись его магии холода по площади, разумно не действовавшей в небольшом кругу, в котором находились союзники.

Этого человека стоило убить, пока он не принес проблем. Он толком не отличался от Аль Сармен.

К черту благоразумие. Эта мерзость ему просто-напросто не нравилась.

Приняв решение, Джудар рванул вперед, через кольцо магии Валефора, от которой его охранял борг, не обращая внимания на взволнованный окрик мальчишки, и впечатал главу Шам Лаш в стену, вложив в это движение довольно большое количество магой. К его удивлению, его противник остался жив и даже попытался атаковать в ответ.

Маги получил порез на лице — управление магой? — и тут же опустил температуру крови ассасина ниже нуля, наблюдая за тем, как за несколько секунд его тело покинула жизнь. Убедившись, что тот в самом деле мертв, он поднялся с земли и, отряхнув от снега штаны, повернулся к остальным врагам. Пока он раздумывал над тем, стоит ли их тоже убить, они успели сбежать.

Не особо-то и хотелось.

Пострадавший из-за Пипирики бок опять начал болеть.

— Наглые самозванцы на нашей территории, пошли вон! Или будете изгнаны нашими воинами! — раздался с другой стороны впадины громогласный голос отца Хинахохо, но к этому моменту на спонтанном поле боя остались лишь трупы, замороженные Синдбадом.

Убедившись, что врагов не осталось, имучакковцы начали сооружать лестницу, чтобы спуститься вниз, и Джудар неспешно пошел обратно, раздраженно вытирая кровь, текшую из глубокого пореза. Стоило успокоиться, применить магию…

— Ты убил его? — неверяще спросил его Джафар, как только маги достаточно приблизился, и тот молча кивнул. — Так просто?

Не то чтобы ассасин был слишком слаб, просто Джудар был чертовски силен для этого мира, не успевшего набрать обороты. Пусть даже он был в разы слабее самого себя в прошлом.

— Ты в порядке? — немного помолчав, обеспокоенно спросил Синдбад, то и дело бросая взгляды на подходящих имучакковцев.

Маги снова кивнул.

— Если будешь усердно тренироваться, станешь таким же сильным, как я, — бросил он ему, начав изучать содержимое мешков на наличие чего-нибудь в самом деле ценного, а не просто бесполезных груд золота.

— Серьезно? — с воодушевлением встрепенулся Синдбад.

— Нет, просто шутка, — ответил Джудар. — Глупому мальчишке вроде тебя даже через сотню лет меня не победить.

— Ну зачем ты так… — обиженно пробормотал Синдбад.

Как только лестница была готова, вся компания покорителей подземелий выбралась из впадины, а прибывшие почти что зря имуччаковцы принялись вытаскивать из нее мешки с сокровищами, в которых маги не нашел ничего, что могло бы вызвать особый интерес.

— Отец Хинахохо, как вы узнали, что мы здесь? — тут же встрял в беседу мальчишка, пока Джудар, молча схватив его за плечо, медленно лечил оставшиеся раны, и обратился к маги. — Это ты их позвал?

— Пипирика попросила меня прийти, — покачал головой патриарх. — Потребовалась целая ночь, чтобы собрать молодежь.

— Я всё время был здесь, — негромко подтвердил маги.

— Всю ночь? — удивленно повысил голос Синдбад, и Джудар, решив, что сделал достаточно, отпустил его и, кивнув, уставился в сторону, наблюдая за работающими имуччаковцами.

Мальчишка открыл рот, явно желая сказать что-то еще, но неловко промолчал, вместо этого направившись к пятому пареньку.

После недолгого разговора тот удалился, и маги с удивлением взглянул на выпорхнувшую из сосуда Баала белую птицу, устремившуюся за ним вслед.

В самом деле, так быстро создал металлический сосуд?

Но это ведь был Синдбад.


	9. Деревня Имучакк - 8

Имучакковцы устроили пир, как только вечером вернулись обратно в деревню с сокровищами и Пипирика вдоволь нарыдалась, яростно избив своего непутевого братца. Джудару было даже немного интересно, не претендовали ли местные на добытые из подземелья вещи, но он решил оставить эти мысли при себе.

Стратегически отгородившись крохотным Синдбадом от целой толпы имучакковцев, которым дело было, похоже, только до еды, выпивки и веселья, маги принялся задумчиво вертеть в руках выскобленный рог, наполненный каким-то напитком с непроизносимым названием. Вся деревня собралась праздновать в доме патриарха, и Джудар мог даже не надеяться, что они уйдут до утра и дадут ему отдохнуть от своего гомона.

Раздражало.

Главное не напиться сгоряча.

— Эй ты! — раздался со стороны хриплый голос Джафара, и маги проигнорировал его, решив, что тот обращается к своему будущему драгоценному королю. — Ты!

Можно было опять забраться на крышу или вовсе завалиться в чужой дом в надежде, что в нем никого не будет. Джудар, с легким подозрением принюхавшись к своему напитку, мысленно пожал плечами и залпом выпил его, запрокинув голову.

Яды его всё равно не брали.

— Мне кажется, он зовет тебя, — с толикой веселья в голосе сказал ему мальчишка, и маги удивленно повернулся, глядя на застывшего невдалеке недомерка-ассасина, широко расставившего ноги и стиснувшего ладони в кулаки в попытке принять внушительную позу.

— Да, ты! — утвердительно воскликнул Джафар и ткнул в него пальцем, заставив поморщиться. Не то чтобы ему было дело до его манер, но… — Как твое имя?

Если он собирается оставаться с Синдбадом, то ему придется терпеть эту жертву веснушек. Только одна эта мысль удержала Джудара от того, чтобы просто отвернуться и проигнорировать его.

— С чего бы мне говорить его кому-то, кто даже не представился сам? — мрачно поинтересовался маги, с большим усилием выкидывая из своей речи все слова, не предназначенные для юных ушей.

Мальчишка удивленно захлопал глазами, словно не был знаком с подобным обычаем.

— Меня зовут Джафар, — с жаром сказал он, выжидающе глядя на своего собеседника.

Что он вообще сделал, чтобы заслужить такое пристальное внимание ассасина? Вернулся бы обратно и не сделал, если бы мог.

— Джудар, — бросил маги и отвернулся, не намереваясь более продолжать этот разговор.

— Что?! — пораженно воскликнул сидевший рядом Синдбад, заставив его вздрогнуть и настороженно повернуться к нему. — Но ты даже мне своего имени не сказал! А мы уже пару недель вместе путешествуем!

Мальчишка, держа в одной руке рог, а другой оперевшись о пол, вперился в него выжидающим взглядом, возмущенно нахмурившись.

— Разве не сказал? — спустя пару секунд молчания усомнился Джудар.

— Нет, не сказал! — с негодованием возразил Синдбад, для пущей убедительности хлопнув ладонью по полу. — Я бы точно запомнил!

Да нет, нет, не может такого быть. Маги задумался, отводя глаза в сторону. Мальчишка вроде бы вякнул в первый же день, что его зовут Синдбад, Джудар ответил, что знает это, и… В общем-то это было всё.

— И тебе даже странным не показалось, что я не назвал своего имени? — удивленно спросил он, вновь взглянув на мальчишку.

— Я думал, у тебя какие-то особые обстоятельства, этого не позволяющие! — сердито надулся Синдбад, разводя руки в стороны.

— Особые обстоятельства, говоришь… — пробормотал Джудар и, беспечно пожав плечами, назвал истинную причину. — Я просто забыл.

— Да как можно про такое забыть! — недоверчиво воскликнул тот, отдав свой рог Хинахохо и придвинувшись ближе.

— Я подобные мелочи не запоминаю, — ответил маги, почти заставив мелочь в ужасе схватиться за голову.

Синдбад, поджав губы, пристально уставился на него, чуть щурясь, и Джудар спокойно выдержал его взгляд. Эта ситуация его отчего-то немного забавляла.

— Хорошо, тогда… — через несколько секунд молчания сдался тот и вздохнул, опустив голову. Затем он резко вскинул ее и, без предупреждения схватив обеими руками свободную руку маги, принялся яростно трясти ее, неоправданно повышая тон. — Меня зовут Синдбад. Приятно познакомиться, Джудар!

Маги, чуть поморщившись от его громогласности, удивленно уставился на мальчишку, упрямо глядевшего ему прямо в глаза. Спустя пару мгновений он, не сдержавшись, прыснул со смеху и отвернул голову, поднося руку к лицу, пряча его и безуспешно пытаясь не поддаться хохоту. Почти мгновенно проиграв, он засмеялся, закинув голову к потолку, а затем завалился на пол, на теплую шкуру какого-то зверя, переворачиваясь на бок и хватаясь за живот рукой. Отпустивший его Синдбад, поддавшись заразному настроению, тоже беззлобно фыркнул.

— Неужели это так смешно? — без намека на обиду с улыбкой поинтересовался он.

Он даже не представлял, насколько. Джудар, правда, и сам не мог понять, почему именно. Должно быть, глупый мальчишка просто-напросто был слишком потешным.

Пытаясь отдышаться, он на несколько секунд застыл, лежа на спине и глядя в потолок. Он, возможно, своим хохотом ненадолго ничем не уступал веселящимся имучакковцам. Притянув одно колено, маги рывком поднялся, ухмыляясь от того, что Синдбад не сводил с него глаз.

— Если тебе что-то интересно, то спрашивай, — сказал он ему. — Я не собираюсь плясать вокруг тебя, надеясь развеселить.

Прошлого раза ему было вполне достаточно.

— Хорошо, тогда… — с неожиданным воодушевлением придвинулся к нему мальчишка. — Откуда ты родом? Никогда не видел такого разреза глаз.

Словно бы он в этом возрасте хоть где-то бывал кроме своей родной деревни. Да его наверняка почти что каждый встречный человек в ближайшие месяцы будет приводить в восторг.

— Я из Великой империи Коу, — спокойно ответил Джудар.

По крайней мере в скором будущем территория, на которой он родился, в самом деле будет к ней принадлежать.

— Это самый восток Восточного континента, — со вздохом пояснил маги, заметив, как Синдбад кивает без малейшего намека на понимание.

— А что ты тогда делаешь здесь? — невинно спросил тот, сделав многозначный взмах рукой.

— Да так… Много чего разного, — пробормотал Джудар, прекрасно понимая, что у него уйдет целый вечер на то, чтобы рассказать, зачем именно он мотается по всему миру и что он при этом делает.

Возможно даже не один вечер.

— А ты когда-нибудь бывал в подземелье? — с интересом задал следующий вопрос мальчишка, усаживаясь поудобнее.

— Один раз, довольно давно, — рассеянно ответил Джудар и, отвлекшись от разговора, стащил с соседнего стола миску с чем-то съедобным на вид.

— Давно? Я думал, я покорил самое первое подземелье, а все остальные были потом, — озадаченно сказал Синдбад, и маги застыл, зажав в руке ложку.

Маленький засранец.

— Это не первая эра подземелий в истории человечества, — пробормотал он, немного раздраженный тем, что мальчишка подловил его, пусть, может, и ненамеренно. — И не первая моя жизнь.

— А сколько тебе лет? — спросил Синдбад, чересчур быстро на вкус Джудара отойдя от шока из-за подобных слов. Возможно, он просто воспринимал их разговор как одну большую шутку, толком не веря, но с интересом слушая, что еще его собеседник мог выдумать. А может, всерьез верил в перерождение для всех. — На все жизни.

Маги, принявшись за еду, возвел глаза к потолку, пытаясь припомнить точные числа. Кажется, ему было около двадцати трех, когда Синдбад решил поиграть в бога нового мира, а этому мальчишке где-то четырнадцать, значит, на десять лет меньше будет…

— На две жизни — примерно двадцать семь.

Сколько Синдбаду было, когда Джудар только вернулся с Темного континента? Если подумать, он до сих пор был младше него. Вряд ли ему всё же удастся стать старше.

Все эти мысли о глупом короле его безумно раздражали.

— Так мало… — пораженно выдохнул мальчишка, который, между прочим, был в два раза его младше.

Джудар пожал плечами — просто в этот раз он был вынужден очень быстро повзрослеть. Черт бы побрал Гёкуэн.

Синдбад, должно быть, каким-то образом почувствовал, что не стоит продолжать разговаривать на эту тему, и, снова схватив свой рог, затих, задумчиво его разглядывая. Хотя, наверное, любой дурак смог бы заметить, что Джудар более не был в приподнятом настроении.

— Может, хочешь услышать про подземелье Валефора? — чуть колеблясь, спросил через пару напряженных минут мальчишка, отчего-то не оставляя попыток поболтать.

Маги кивнул. Ему нужна была любая крупица информации о Фалан, которая наверняка строила в подземелье свои козни.

Ему нужно было развлечение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джудар свято верит, что Синдбаду еще четырнадцать, но на деле ему уже пятнадцать xD => местному Джу-Джу 28, старый-старый, совсем немощный
> 
> Уровень памяти - Джудар xD Ну не могу я с него, просто не могу


	10. Деревня Имучакк - 9

— И тогда я сказал: «Я не шучу! Все, станьте моими!», и они почему-то разозлились! — с искренним непониманием в голосе сказал мальчишка и вопросительно уставился на Джудара, словно надеясь, что он ему всё пояснит.

Тот, до этого внимательно слушавший и то и дело кивавший на его рассказ, фыркнул, махнув рукой. Последние пару минут маги чувствовал нарастающее напряжение из-за смутного ощущения, что снова говорит со старым-добрым взрослым Синдбадом, опять пытающимся наставить его на путь истинный.

«Верьте мне, я обязательно изменю этот мир!»

Изменил, конечно, ничего не скажешь…

— Джудар, ты тоже! Становись моим! — лучезарно улыбнулся мальчишка, раскидывая руки в стороны с таким видом, словно был готов сию же секунду сорваться на поиски приключений.

Маги рассмеялся.

Когда-то он очень любил эти золотые глаза.

— Ни за что.

— Ну вот почему… — разочарованно пробормотал тот, словно в самом деле не понимая.

Джудар на мгновение отвел взгляд в сторону. Ему было вполне достаточно того, что он лет десять назад добровольно позволял Синдбаду властно вжимать себя в постель. Больше таких глупостей он совершать не собирался.

Хотя этот мальчишка был слишком мелким, чтобы понимать подобное…

— А я тебе объясню, — с насмешливой ухмылкой сказал он. — Просто я тебя в сотню раз круче. Если кто-то и будет чьим-то, так это ты — моим.

Синдбад задумчиво наклонил голову набок, и его от глубоких размышлений вовремя отвлек Хинахохо со своей благодарственной выпивкой.

Слишком мелкий, чтобы вообще думать о подобном.

Джудар решил не останавливать спаивание несовершеннолетних — в конце концов это был глупый король, способный за один подход выпить двадцать три бутылки вина.

Когда Синдбад, едва выпив половину налитого, отрубился на подушке, безмятежно разлив вторую часть, маги фыркнул, не в силах поверить в то, что видел собственными глазами.

Но мальчишка наверняка жутко устал.

***

Синдбад, заботливо укрытый Хинахохо одеялом, проснулся почти через час и сразу же схватился за голову. Сидевший рядом с ним Джудар, решивший проследить за тем, чтобы ни один бывший навеселе имучакковец не наступил на это крохотное создание, повернулся к нему, отвлекаясь от проверки своего посоха на отсутствие царапин.

Джафар всё это время отнюдь не незаметно наблюдал за ними со стороны, но так и не подошел и в итоге заснул вместе с Пипирикой.

— С пробуждением, маленькая пьянь, — насмешливо проговорил маги, наблюдая за тем, как Синдбад очень медленно вылезает из-под одеяла.

— А ты? Ты совсем не пьешь? — тихо пробормотал тот, болезненно жмурясь.

Какой интерес к его скромной персоне.

— Нет, меня слишком тянет подраться, как выпью, — сказал Джудар, вновь откладывая посох в сторону. — Может, когда подрастешь.

— Подрасту? — чуть удивленно переспросил мальчишка, чересчур задумчиво разглядывая свои ладони.

— Когда овладеешь своими сосудами джинна и сможешь меня остановить, если понадобится, — пояснил маги и передал ему заранее приготовленный рог с водой.

— Хорошо, я буду стараться… — невнятно пробормотал Синдбад, с жадностью хватаясь за воду.

И как из него мог вырасти тот вечно полупьяный по вечерам извращенец?

Аль Сармен, точно, не стоит забывать об Аль Сармен.

Пробормотав, что ему нужно в туалет, мальчишка поднялся и чересчур шатко ушел прочь, а Джудар задумчиво уставился на освободившуюся подушку.

Во время медитации он постоянно использовал магию, так что это нельзя было назвать расслабляющим занятием, восстанавливающим силы. Имучакковцы уже начали понемногу расходиться, а те, что пока оставались, вели себя намного тише, чтобы не разбудить заснувших детишек. В отличие от Синдбада, ему из-за борга не нужно было опасаться того, что на него кто-нибудь наступит…

В итоге он не смог найти ни одной причины, по которой он мог отказать долгожданному сну, поэтому, стащив лишнюю одежду и распустив волосы, занял место мальчишки, решив, что тот или найдет себе другое, или скромно пристроится рядом.

Закутавшись в одеяло так, что стало трудно дышать, Джудар закрыл глаза, рассеянно проводя пальцами по мягкому белому меху. Он никогда не любил жару, но тепло после вечно холодного острова и вечно холодных домов на нем было чем-то очень приятным, даже вгоняющим в сон. Потянувшись, маги достал рукой до замерзших пальцев ног, пытаясь согреть их.

В конечном итоге ему не понравился этот ледяной остров, не нравился душный и потный Балбадд, не нравилась вечно жаркая южная Синдрия. В Коу ему было лучше всего, но сейчас…

Джудар медленно выдохнул, заворочавшись, и обхватил подушку обеими руками, прижимая к себе.

Через какое-то время среди гула разговоров он услышал звонкий голос Синдбада, но решил оставить всё как есть.

— Он заснул? — негромко спросил Хинахохо, когда они подобрались поближе.

— Должно быть, — так же тихо ответил мальчишка и, зачем-то поправив его одеяло, добавил. — Может, он всю прошлую ночь не спал.

Не спал, у подземелья Валефора было чертовски холодно и неуютно.

— Это Ваш спутник, господин Синдбад? — раздался нежный женский голос, и Джудар застыл, не открывая глаза, сразу же узнав его и не обращая внимание на дальнейший разговор.

 _Руруму_.

Это было даже довольно забавно. Он не сумел узнать Хинахохо в лицо, а от нее ему было достаточно всего пары слов. Хотя, конечно, логично предположить, что жена генерала появится здесь, так что…

Просто она постоянно обращала на него внимание, когда он был ребенком. Остальные в компании Синдбада сторонились его, опасаясь, а она, ведомая каким-то неведомым ему материнским инстинктом, то и дело то отчитывала его, то обреченно вздыхала. То прикармливала, то тепло улыбалась.

А затем она умерла при уничтожении Синдрии. Как и Серендина.

Джудар напрягся, стискивая зубы и зарываясь носом в подушку, а затем вздрогнул, когда чья-то рука с участливым любопытством коснулась его головы, разглаживая непослушные вихры. Эту глупую рух он бы узнал в любом мире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Последняя глава первой арки. Неплохо-неплохо.  
> "Булочка" Джудар продолжает удерживать свои хмурые позиции xD Ну, к 4-ой арке он точно станет повеселее. Син, становись изготовку, ты с ним еще намучишься xD


	11. Беспокойное море - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Насчет соответствия с мангой - речь здесь будет идти о плавании из Имучакка в Рэм, которому посвящены на всё про всё первые 6 страниц 30 главы xD 
> 
> Приятного прочтения!

— Это невозможно, — недовольно пробурчал себе под нос Джудар и, со вздохом отложив свой посох в сторону, прилег на спину на палубу, закидывая ногу на ногу, задумчиво глядя на небо.

— Что? — тут же оживился Синдбад, радуясь хотя бы мимолетному отвлечению от пожирающей мозг учебы. — Что именно невозможно?

Руруму неодобрительно взглянула на него, а Джафар, тщетно пытавшийся выдавить из себя приветливую улыбку, облегченно выдохнул, возвращаясь к обычному хмурому выражению лица. По вечерам он вечно жаловался, что от этих тренировок у него болят щеки.

Они уже третий день плыли в империю Рэм на новехоньком имучакковском корабле, который был несравненно больше и лучше его крохотной рыбацкой лодки, почти что разбитой благодаря стараниям Хинахохо и Пипирики. В начале путешествия подросток откровенно предвкушал этот месяц посреди моря, во время которого волшебнику определенно не удастся куда-нибудь сбежать, но в итоге оказался завален вражеской учебой.

«Ты учись, королю это нужно», — пожав плечами, безразлично сказал Джудар, когда Руруму объявила о начале занятий, и Синдбад, намеревавшийся задать ему тысячу вопросов, безрадостно потонул в попытках выучить алфавит.

Отчего-то волшебник больше не выглядел так угрожающе, как поначалу, когда они еще не прибыли на Имучакк и он молча сидел и буравил окружающих взглядом так, словно с минуты на минуту собирался кого-нибудь прикончить. Нельзя было сказать, что он сильно изменился, казалось, это просто сам подросток привык к подобному поведению, оптимистично решив, что тот на самом деле хороший парень вот только очень хмурый.

Но Джудар хотя бы стал порой улыбаться. Или ухмыляться.

— Невозможно сосредоточиться, вы слишком громкие, — ответил волшебник, и Джафар возмущенно фыркнул, закатывая глаза.

— А что именно ты делаешь? Магию? — с любопытством поинтересовался Синдбад, вжимая голову в плечи, стараясь сделать вид, что не замечает, как его учительница угрожающе нависает над ним.

Она была даже выше Хинахохо, рост ей это вполне позволял.

— Продлеваю свою жизнь, — коротко сказал Джудар, задумчиво зарываясь пальцами в челку.

Похоже, он не шутил тогда, на острове неистового единорога, когда утверждал, что способен на всё. Интересно, каковы были пределы магии? После подземелий, которые раньше Синдбад не смог бы представить себе даже в самых диких фантазиях, он с непринужденной легкостью верил и в то, что не мог толком понять.

— А зачем? Ты вроде еще совсем молод, — спросил подросток, и даже Руруму, вздохнув, согласилась на нежданный короткий перерыв.

— Дело не в моем теле, а в моей душе, — терпеливо пояснил волшебник. Синдбад, подперев подбородок кулаком, воодушевленно настроился на беседу: тот был разговорчивее обычного. — Если оставить всё, как есть, то я умру через пару месяцев.

Несколько секунд на всей палубе царила тишина, прерываемая лишь шелестом волн и далекими криками чаек.

— Что? — затем воскликнул подросток вместе с остальными, резко выпрямляясь и пораженно глядя на Джудара, слишком спокойного для подобных новостей, разве что поморщившегося от их крика. — Т-ты болен?

Как мама…

Но тот выглядел совершенно здоровым, разве что излишне мрачным.

— Это не болезнь, скорее ранение, — Синдбад нахмурился, пытаясь представить себе человека, способного на такую атаку. — Скажу сразу, я нанес его себе сам.

Подросток понимал всё меньше и меньше. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь наивно полагал, что хоть немного понимает этого волшебника. Как можно было понимать человека, который почти всё время молчал, если к нему не обращались напрямую?

— Но почему? — настороженно спросил он, не в силах найти веской причины тому, чтобы навредить своей собственной душе.

Джудар молча поднялся из лежачего положения и сел, скрестив ноги, и Синдбад удрученно уставился на кривые буквы, выведенные его собственной рукой, решив, что опять разозлил чем-то волшебника. Тот за всё время их знакомства то и дело кидал на него холодные взгляды, пока думал, что никто этого не видит.

— Потому что я тогда был серьезно тупой, — в итоге ответил Джудар, взглянув в их сторону.

Как резко.

— Но это значит, что если ты будешь… продлевать свою жизнь, то всё будет в порядке? — с надеждой, что хоть немного вник в происходящее, спросил Синдбад.

Что поделать. Им всем нужно было пить и есть, чтобы продолжать жить, а волшебнику… Ну, что бы он там не делал.

— Нет, это была не та магия, с которой можно просто шутить, — резко оборвал его хрупкие надежды Джудар. — Я, может, протяну еще немного. Подумаешь.

И он беспечно пожал плечами.

Подросток несколько подавленно решил, что он даже через сотню лет не начнет понимать этого человека.

— Значит, нам нужно найти самого лучшего целителя, — упрямо заключил он, отводя руку в сторону.

— Я уже был у них всех.

Синдбад вскинул голову, стискивая зубы, и нахмурился, заметив, что Джудар с толикой интереса наблюдает за его выражением лица, не придавая особого значения их разговору.

— Но нельзя же просто сдаться, — возразил он и, когда волшебник насмешливо фыркнул, уставился перед собой, на ящик, верно служивший ему письменным столом. — Мы будем тихо себя вести.

Буквы и те язвительно кривились перед ним, указывая на его беспомощность и в деле с мамой, и с Джударом.

— Нет нужды, я займусь этим ночью, — спокойно отозвался волшебник, словно не было этого напряженного разговора, и, кажется, в первый раз с их встречи правильно прочитав атмосферу, ушел, подхватив свой посох, к Хинахохо и остальным.

Это было ужасно.

Синдбад попытался с головой окунуться в учебу, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься.


	12. Беспокойное море - 2

Джудар был вместе со всеми на завтраке следующим утром, но откровенно клевал носом, всем своим видом показывая, что собирается переходить на ночной образ жизни и блаженно отсыпаться днем, пока остальные занимаются делами.

Возможно, так было лучше. Так его точно никто не будет пинать во сне.

Прием пищи проходил как обычно, сопровождался болтовней и смехом, в которых волшебник привычно почти не участвовал, но Синдбад старался как можно реже кидать в его сторону взгляды, чувствуя себя рядом с ним как-то устало и глупо. Возможно, ему просто хотелось, чтобы это было так, но Джудар казался чуть более здоровым, чем вчера.

— Честно говоря, я очень рад, что вы все нам так доверяете, — с легкой улыбкой сказал в какой-то момент Виттель, настраивая беседу на теплый лад.

— Я вам не доверяю, — отстраненно возразил волшебник и, заметив, что все уставились на него, добавил, пожав плечами. — Ничего личного.

Подросток сомневался, что он немного доверял хотя бы одному из них.

— Я бы сказал, что спокойно спать рядом с кем-то уже требует некой степени доверия, — озвучил свое мнение Хинахохо и, переглянувшись со своей женой, тепло улыбнулся ей.

— А, это, — сонно отозвался Джудар и, сглотнув, объяснил. — Просто ни один из вас на мне и царапины оставить не сможет.

— Прямо ни царапины? — тут же усомнился Синдбад, заработав этим пронзительный взгляд волшебника.

Ожидавший холодной насмешки подросток удивленно распахнул глаза, когда тот просто ухмыльнулся.

— А ты попробуй, — просто предложил он и потянулся за добавкой.

Синдбад совершенно не собирался на него нападать, но…

Клинок Джафара тут же пролетел мимо его носа, заставляя отшатнуться назад и расплескать воду из стакана. Он завороженно уставился на то, как лезвие врезалось в невидимую преграду и упало прямо в главное блюдо.

— Да какого черта… — раздраженно начал бывший ассасин, и Синдбад с вечным смирением вздохнул, ожидая очередного потока ругательств, но мальчишку остановил беспощадный удар Руруму.

— Никаких игр за столом, — строго сказала единственная девушка в их компании.

— Это не игры, это сражение! — возмущенно возразил Джафар и набычился, когда Джудар с нарочито скучающим видом зевнул.

И что ему делать с этими двумя? Почему они не могли просто ладить друг с другом? Бывший ассасин то и дело лез с сияющими глазами к волшебнику, но тот отвечал только неприкрытым презрением, выводившим мальчишку из себя.

Джудар, оказывается, был довольно злопамятным.

— Если кто-нибудь из вас сумеет меня ударить, то я выполню любое его желание, — благосклонно заявил волшебник, чуть улыбаясь, уверенный, что никому этого не удастся. Он единственный из них продолжал есть, пока остальные внимательно на него глядели. Опомнившись, он кинул на Синдбада мимолетный взгляд и неспешно добавил. — Но мертвых я не воскрешаю.

Подросток вздохнул. После того разговора он решил, что, возможно, это было и к лучшему, что он не умел подобного. Каждому человеку был отведен свой срок жизни, и естественный порядок вещей порой не стоило нарушать, как бы ни хотелось.

— Любое желание? — с заминкой поинтересовался Виттель, и, когда Джудар кивнул, сидевший рядом с ним Махад без тени сомнения замахнулся.

Джафар раздраженно цокнул языком — его бывший подчиненный, как и Руруму, находился в пределах той невидимой преграды, имея неоспоримое преимущество. Синдбад, предполагая, что у волшебника было еще много козырей в рукаве, внимательно наблюдал за тем, как кулак Махада неожиданно отскочил в сторону, едва коснувшись Джудара.

Подросток внимательно наклонился вперед и увидел, что на нем не было даже следа от удара.

Под задумчивое молчание волшебник допил свою воду и поднялся, окинув собравшихся насмешливым взглядом.

— Но не советую нападать на меня во сне — могу и прибить ненароком, — посоветовал он и ушел на корму, даже не дрогнув, когда Хинахохо внезапно попытался его ударить со всей силы.

— Но что у вас за желание, которое вы бы хотели, чтобы Джудар исполнил? — с интересом спросил у всех напавших Синдбад, помогая Руруму собирать пустую посуду, пока Джафар недовольно убирал устроенный им самим беспорядок.

— Просто на будущее, — пожал плечами Хинахохо и, забрав у своей жены гору тарелок, удалился.

— Верность, — кратко ответил Махад, и подросток вопросительно наклонил голову набок, не совсем его понимая.

— Мы бы хотели, чтобы он поклялся тебе в верности, — пояснил вместо него Виттель, застыв с кучей кружек в руках. — Он с такой легкостью победил Шаку… Мне страшно представить, насколько он силен.

С этим сложно было поспорить. Он наверняка проходил бы, даже не напрягаясь, подземелья, доставлявшие им столько трудностей. Было немного интересно, насколько сильнее он бы стал, если бы вдобавок получил джинна.

— Мне не нужна верность, проигранная в споре, — рассмеялся Синдбад и, как только исчезли последние следы того, что они здесь только что завтракали, несколько уныло отправился за ящиком и письменными принадлежностями, готовясь к предстоящему уроку. — Я хочу, чтобы она была настоящей.

— Возможно, ты прав, — тут же согласился с ним Виттель. — Однако, как и сказал Хинахохо, лишнее желание никогда не помешает.

Подросток криво улыбнулся.

В целом он чувствовал, что справится с поставленной Джударом задачей, но что-то подсказывало ему, что оно того не стоило. Бить такого злопамятного человека было себе дороже — Джафар являлся прекрасным этому примером.

Однако волшебник отчего-то совсем не сердился на Пипирику тогда. И Пипирика, ей же как-то удалось его ударить. Значит, это определенно было не невозможно.

***

К вечеру после ужина выспавшийся Джудар выполз на палубу погреться на солнышке и превратился в мишень для двух ассасинов и одного имучакковца, наконец нашедших себе в плавании еще одно развлечение кроме выпивки и разговоров. Вынужденный учиться Джафар, завистливо скрежеща зубами, с трудом улыбался своей учительнице.

— Синдбад, — строго позвала его Руруму, когда подросток в очередной раз отвлекся на то, как кто-то из троицы врезался в преграду, которую волшебник во время расспросов назвал _боргом_.

— Да, извини, — спохватился он и с напряженным видом уставился на восковую табличку перед собой. Ее задание совсем выскочило из его головы.

Прекрасно понявшая это по его растерянности девушка обреченно вздохнула.

— Тогда давай попробуем вынести что-нибудь полезное из твоего интереса к нему, — предложила она, заставив Синдбада удивленно вскинуть голову. — Попробуй записать все свои наблюдения.

Подросток кивнул, с воодушевлением принявшись за работу.

Под несколько неодобрительный взгляд Руруму он первым делом набросал стилусом примерный диаметр борга с условным человечком внутри.

Он начал учиться всего пару дней назад, и руки, с трудом выводящие кривые буквы, так сильно отличающиеся от изящных штрихов девушки, были словно чужие.

«Борг не пропускает определенных людей в определенные моменты».

К примеру, Джафару Джудар никогда не позволял к себе приближаться. Махад же спокойно сидел рядом с ним этим утром, но вечером больше не мог подобраться.

«Он защищен, даже если пройти сквозь борг».

«Но это не абсолютная защита».


	13. Беспокойное море - 3

Постепенно список наблюдений за боргом превратился в что-то вроде дневника наблюдений за Джударом. Синдбад записывал всё, что видел, затем стирал с воска обратной стороной стилуса и записывал заново, немного менее кривым почерком под одобрительную улыбку учительницы, довольной его проснувшимся энтузиазмом.

Раз за разом выводимые им предложения изо всех сил старались отпечататься в памяти.

«Ему нравится Руруму».

Подросток с удивлением осознал это только спустя несколько дней после начала их плавания, когда они все вместе оказались в замкнутом пространстве, вынужденные то и дело сталкиваться друг с другом. Когда к Джудару, сразу заявившему, что его дело — это только защищать Синдбада и ничего более, кто-то обращался с вопросом или просьбой, было видно, что он это лишь терпит, сразу отбивая охоту без надобности подходить к нему еще раз. Но к Руруму он относился почти что радушно, без раздражения выполняя ее мелкие просьбы.

И она ни разу не была ранена его боргом в отличие от вечно немного поджаренной четверки.

Однако это была явно не романтическая заинтересованность, он это сразу понял.

«Он очень много спит».

После того, как волшебник начал по ночам заниматься своей магией, продолжительность его сна начала покрывать почти половину дня. Он завтракал утром и шел спать — просыпался вечером и шел ужинать. Синдбад надеялся, что вскоре ему станет лучше.

«Он всё время бездельничает».

«Он совсем не ест овощи».

«Он терпеть не может, когда кто-то пытается дотронуться до его волос», — собственный печальный опыт.

«Почему он плакал в нашу первую встречу?» — этого он решил не писать, чтобы не выдавать Джудара Руруму, проверяющей его кривой почерк.

Написав еще с десяток лишенных глубокого смысла предложений, подросток перелистнул на вторую табличку своего диптиха и повторил всё, что он знал о борге.

Когда держать стилус в онемевших пальцах стало совсем невозможно, Синдбад отложил его в сторону, разминая отзывающееся болью запястье. Ему нужно было хотя бы пять минут перерыва, и Руруму в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд благосклонно кивнула, позволяя отойти.

Хорошо, она нравилась Джудару. А что насчет его самого?

Подросток, полный любопытства исследователя, поднялся вверх по лестнице, на корму, на которой то и дело беспечно дремал волшебник, прислонившись спиной к огромному рогу и закинув руки за голову. Даже здесь был прекрасно слышен вой Джафара в те моменты, когда Руруму нещадно награждала его подзатыльником. Как тот мог при этом спокойно спать здесь, но не заниматься магией?

Внутренне опасаясь, что тоже ударится о борг, Синдбад подошел к нему, опускаясь на корточки рядом.

Не ударился. Да как это вообще работает?

— Почему бы тебе не поучиться вместе с нами? — воодушевленно предложил он, когда Джудар лениво открыл глаза, глядя на него.

— Я уже умею писать и читать, — с небольшой удивленной заминкой ответил волшебник, и подросток немного разочарованно вздохнул. — Да и улыбаться.

Первое лишь с большим трудом давалось Синдбаду, а вторым всё никак не мог овладеть бедняга Джафар.

— Вот так, — добавил Джудар, заметив, что его собеседник едва ли может представить его довольным и счастливым, и, поднеся указательные пальцы к уголкам рта, искренне улыбнулся от уха до уха, немного наклонив голову набок.

Подросток несколько оторопел от это невиданного зрелища, удивленно распахивая глаза.

Волшебнику шла улыбка, ему стоило почаще улыбаться. Но Синдбад определенно не станет этого записывать.

— И как продвигается учеба? — всё еще чуть приподняв уголки рта, поинтересовался Джудар, вновь закидывая руки за голову.

— Ну… — немного ошарашенно протянул подросток и оглянулся на Руруму. Та, словно почувствовав его взгляд, уставилась на него в ответ, молча призывая вернуться к занятиям. — С трудом. Но уже немного лучше. Обществознание, география, этикет… Ну, по крайней мере я теперь умею писать не только свое имя. И знаю, где находится твоя родина.

Волшебник многозначительно хмыкнул и, сцепив руки перед собой, поднял их наверх, с дрожью потягиваясь.

— И как же называется ее столица? — решил он с толикой насмешки проверить его приобретенные знания.

Синдбад уставился на Джудара с болью во взгляде. Он честно пытался запомнить это всё, но экзотические названия с завидным усердием продолжали выскальзывать из его головы.

— Ракушо, — любезно подсказал ему в конце концов волшебник, когда напряженная тишина совсем затянулась.

— Как, прости? — тут же спохватился подросток и, заметив, что Джудар собирается подняться, выпрямился и немного отошел.

— Ра-ку-шо, — медленнее повторил тот и, нагнувшись, подхватил свой посох.

Синдбаду иногда казалось, что тот без него и секунды прожить не может.

— Значит, ты родился в Ракушо? — с любопытством поинтересовался он, вскидывая голову и глядя на своего собеседника снизу вверх.

Джудар покачал головой и, обогнув подростка, направился к лестнице вниз.

— Взглянем тогда, как великий покоритель подземелий научился писать, — бросил он, не оборачиваясь, через плечо, спускаясь на палубу.

Синдбад особо не стеснялся своего пока кривоватого почерка, он вполне понимал, что в его случае это совершенно нормально… А затем вспомнил, что именно было сейчас написано на его диптихе, и рванул с места, словно его молнией ударило.

— Нет-нет-нет, возможно, как-нибудь в другой раз, — заспешил он отговорить волшебника от этой затеи, пока не было поздно, нагоняя его на полпути к их месту для учебы.

К его облегчению, Джудар удивленно остановился, глядя на него.

— Гадости про меня написал, да? — почти мгновенно пришел он к неверному выводу и, хмыкнув, снова двинулся вперед. — Интересно. Не думаю, что ты мог бы изобрести что-нибудь новое. Меня такими словами называли, которых ты пока не знаешь.

Он прекрасно понял, о каких именно тот говорил словах. И он давно их знал, не ребенок же.

— Нет, ты не так… — возразил Синдбад и попытался шагнуть следом. Его продвижение остановила резкая волна ветра, растормошившая волосы и заставившая закрыть глаза, прикрывая их ладонью. Как только она утихла, подросток обнаружил волшебника внимательно читающим его диптих.

Издав неописуемый вздох, Синдбад кинулся к нему, пытаясь вырвать свою писанину из его рук. Джудар лишь поднял ее над собой, не отрываясь от чтения. Не в силах дотянуться подросток, недолго думая, дернул волшебника за волосы, заставляя охнуть и отвлечься с немного растерянным видом.

Ох уж эта извечная разница в росте. Но по крайней мере через пару лет он мог бы перерасти его, в отличие от Хинахохо или Руруму. Если Джудар через пару лет еще будет с ними.

От этой мысли Синдбад болезненно нахмурился.

— Вполне неплохо, — сообщил ему волшебник и, когда Синдбад, не выпуская свой диптих из поля зрения, непонимающе нахмурился еще сильнее, добавил. — Наблюдения по боргу. Вполне неплохие. Ты уже понял, как он работает?

— Нет, совсем нет, — пробормотал подросток в ответ.

— Ладно. Если бы ты ударил по нему тем же приемом, что использовал на неистовом единороге… — Синдбад с любопытством навострил уши. — То ничего бы всё равно не произошло. Мой борг очень крепкий.

Вот опять. Зачем он с ним так каждый раз?

Но в общем-то всё нормально. Он не был против того, чтобы Джудар взглянул на то, что он написал про его борг. Его больше волновало…

— И что тут у нас… — пробормотал волшебник, перелистывая дощечку, которую держал навесу, именно на то место, которое Синдбад не хотел ему показывать.

Через мгновение он удивленно вскинул брови, отпихивая в лоб подростка, который всё никак не мог до него дотянуться.

— Джудар, не дразни тех, кто младше тебя, — прервала их затянувшееся молчание наблюдавшая со стороны Руруму.

Тот бросил на Синдбада очередной пронзительный взгляд — немного растерянный на этот раз, как ему показалось — и кивнул.

— Да-да, конечно, — отстраненно ответил он. — Буду дразнить только тех, кто старше.

Девушка вздохнула, и Джудар, сложив нагло украденную вещь, молча вручил ее недовольному владельцу.

— Учись усердно, — бросил он, неожиданно взъерошив подростку и так порядком не прилизанные волосы, и ушел обратно наверх.

Синдбад сел обратно на свое место и со смешанными чувствами стер все свои злосчастные наблюдения, чтобы никогда больше не записывать их на этот диптих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У Джудара рост извечные 172 сантиметра (он не меняется, серьезно, за все пять лет повествования Маги он нисколько не вырос), а Синдбад в этот момент в районе 160.   
> Скоро перерастет меня, засранец xD


	14. Беспокойное море - 4

Примерно к середине их путешествия Джафар настолько приучился улыбаться против воли, что уголки его рта зловеще не опускались даже во сне, а Синдбад каким-то чудом овладел искусством идеальной деловой позы, державшейся на одном его хвосте. Бывший ассасин вдобавок ранними утрами занимался со своими подчиненными, чтобы не терять формы, но даже после этих тренировок не выглядел настолько же измученным и побитым, как после учебы с Руруму.

— Син, ты спишь? — тихо спросил его веснушчатый мальчишка, и подросток, задумчиво глядевший на звезды, перекатился к нему на бок, подкладывая руку под голову.

Их торговое судно было доверху забито товаром, поэтому они все вместе, предоставив Руруму единственную приличную каюту, спали на палубе, подстелив побольше покрывал, совсем как в Имучакке. Хинахохо холод был нипочем, а Синдбад вполне себе радовался, что они уплыли подальше от ледяного острова в более теплые края. В первые пару дней, пока Джудар еще проводил ночи с ними, ему приходилось самоотверженно укрывать его дополнительными одеялами.

Теперь тот все ночи, а порой и дни сидел на более тихой корме, спускаясь лишь к приемам пищи и изредка просто так. Он даже отказался от каюты Руруму, хотя той она не была нужна днем. Подросток вообще не представлял, как волшебник еще не умер от скуки.

— Я хотел немного поговорить с Джударом. Но это, наверно, ужасная идея, — сказал Джафар.

В самом деле не лучшая. Но Синдбад видел, как восторженно горели глаза маленького ассасина, когда волшебник прикончил Шаку, грозившего их троице преследованием до конца их дней. Жаль, что Джудар этого не видел. Он вообще предпочитал лишний раз в сторону Джафара не смотреть.

— Уверен, что в этом нет ничего ужасного! — с одобрительной улыбкой возразил Синдбад, и мальчишка уже почти машинально улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Уверен, на самом деле он очень хороший человек.

— Раз ты так говоришь… — смущенно пробормотал Джафар и, отведя взгляд от своего короля, уставился на небо.

Подросток был уверен, что общий язык можно найти с кем угодно.

***

На следующее утро, когда они проснулись, а ассасины вернулись с кормы со своей тренировки, на Джафаре просто лица не было. Он отрицательно замахал руками, когда Синдбад обеспокоенно спросил, не случилось ли чего, по прикрытому лицу Махада, как и всегда, ничего нельзя было понять, но Виттель весьма красноречиво был темнее тучи.

После слегка напряженного завтрака, на который Джудар не спустился впервые с начала их путешествия, подросток, получив одобрительный кивок не менее обеспокоенной настроением своего ученика Руруму, отправился на корму, повидать волшебника.

Ну почему этим двоим просто нельзя было поладить…

Старательно закутавшийся в покрывало Джудар спал в тени одного из рогов, и Синдбад, прежде всегда молчаливо уважавший его стремление отдохнуть и, чтобы не мешать, не приходивший на корму днем, застыл, раздумывая, стоит ли попытать счастья вечером, после ужина. Его размышления прервало то, что волшебник открыл глаза, выглядя крайне сонно и откровенно зевая, но отказываясь вылезать из-под покрывала.

Он его еще и разбудил. Люди, которых разбудили, редко пребывали из-за этого в радостном настроении.

Какие же у него растрепанные волосы.

— Ты сегодня говорил с Джафаром? — в лоб спросил он, видя, что Джудар не настроен на долгие беседы. Любая его фраза в этой ситуации звучала как вызов.

Волшебник зарылся рукой в волосы, словно силясь вспомнить.

— И сразу после этого он побежал рыдаться тебе в жилетку? — скучающим тоном спросил волшебник. — Как и ожидалось от этого сопляка.

— Ты… — начал Синдбад, раздраженный за своего друга, и осекся, почувствовав, как похолодел воздух вокруг него. В который раз у него рядом с Джударом появлялось чувство, что от неподходящих слов он вполне мог лишиться головы. От подобного было так просто не отмахнуться. — Почему ты всегда с ним жесток?

Игнорируя любое действие и слово Джафара, не обращая внимания на то, плохие или хорошие намерения были у ребенка. Будто хотел, чтобы того просто не существовало.

— Потому что он мне не нравится? — с ноткой удивленной вопросительности наклонил волшебник голову набок. — Да и разве это жестокость…

Так он еще и прекрасно понимал, что ужасно себе с ним ведет.

Он что, пятилетка? Того возраста, когда дети, которые падают, спотыкаясь о камень, винят во всем его, а не думают, что нужно было быть осторожнее.

Когда логика еще остается на уровне «Тем, кто мне нравится, должно быть хорошо, тем, кто не нравится — очень-очень плохо».

Он ведь рассказал ему немного о прошлом Джафара, о том, что ему пришлось сделать, что он был долгие годы лишен столь необходимой любому ребенку родительской любви, хотя и утаил многие детали. Неужели у Джудара не было к нему даже капли сочувствия?

— Не мог бы ты впредь относиться к нему получше? Пожалуйста? — осторожно спросил у него Синдбад, заставляя своего собеседника выразительно вскинуть бровь. — Ты ведь ему очень нравишься, это вдвойне обидно.

Волшебник уставился на него, как на умалишенного.

— С какого бы черта я ему нравился? — почти что брезгливо поинтересовался он.

Подросток нахмурился. Похоже, он серьезно переоценил социальные способности этого человека.

— Ты ведь убил Шаку, — попытался доходчиво объяснить он и вздохнул от непонимающего выражения лица Джудара. — Главу ассасинов. Который заставил Джафара убить своих родителей. И который не прощает предательства.

— Так, — настороженно протянул волшебник, всё еще не улавливающий, к чему клонил Синдбад.

— Можно сказать, ты спас его от проклятья. От жизни, в которой ему пришлось бы вечно оглядываться и чутко спать по ночам. Джафар сказал, что остальные ассасины Шаке и в подметки не годятся и что могут даже перебить друг друга в погоне за властью.

Постепенно на лице Джудара проступило понимание. Наконец-то.

— Я не для этого его убил, — слабо возразил он и, раздраженно поджав губы, презрительно фыркнул. — Ну и мерзость.

Синдбад решил, что ослышался.

— Что, прости? — напряженно переспросил он, надеясь на хороший ответ.

Волшебник прислонился спиной к громадному рогу, выделявшему их имучакковский корабль среди всех остальных, и незаинтересованно подпер подбородок ладонью.

— Будь я на его месте… Отомстил бы да рассмеялся, когда голова врага покатится вниз. Делал бы, что душе угодно, — с легкой улыбкой сообщил он внимательно слушающему подростку. — А вот ныть и пускать сопли из-за того, что кто-то сделал маленькому Джафару бо-бо… Это просто мерзко, как по мне.

Синдбад стиснул зубы.

— Ты ведь и сам плакал. Не так давно, — коротко возразил он, глядя на то, как Джудар закатывает глаза.

— Это совсем другое, — отмахнулся от него волшебник.

Вот так. В чужом глазу соринку видим, а в своем и бревна не замечаем.

 _Несносный_.

Подросток, откровенно злясь за своего друга, сделал шаг вперед, к его бессовестному обидчику, плевавшему на простое человеческое сочувствие, но тут же отшатнулся назад, от неожиданности хватаясь за отдавшийся вспышкой боли нос. Теперь на этом корабле одна лишь Руруму не обожглась о борг Джудара.

Тот чуть удивленно вскинул бровь.

— Что такое? Хочешь меня ударить? — насмешливо поинтересовался он, задумчиво глядя на то, как Синдбад потирает нос.

Подросток мрачно вскинул голову. Нет, он вовсе не собирался его бить. Нашел время, чтобы вспоминать об этом глупом споре…

Нет, это ведь именно оно.

Волшебник, разорвав зрительный контакт со своим лихорадочно думающим собеседником, широко зевнул, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен.

«Ты уже понял, как он работает?»

«Хочешь меня ударить?»

Руруму говорила, что у нее нет и малейшего желания участвовать в этом балагане.

Синдбад торопливо призвал на помощь всю свою злость на Джудара и, протянув руку, ударился о преграду кончиками пальцев. Волшебник, презрительно фыркнув, отвернул голову, закрывая глаза и устраиваясь поудобнее в своем сидячем положении.

Из-за этого раздражение подскочило еще выше, но подросток глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. Он вовсе не хотел причинять Джудару боль, ради урока или чего-либо еще. Он просто хотел, чтобы тот был хоть чуточку добрее к Джафару, которого и так уже потрепал этот жестокий мир.

Тот ведь теперь был его подчиненным, товарищем, он нес ответственность за его благосостояние.

Сосредотачиваясь только на этой мысли, Синдбад сделал шаг вперед — не врезавшись в борг — и, быстро присев на одно колено, залепил пощечину Джудару, только начавшему с удивлением открывать глаза и поворачиваться к нему. По инерции волшебник несильно стукнулся головой о рог за своей спиной.

Вот оно. Когда остальные нападали на него, они, разумеется, делали это с намерением ударить. А как иначе? Похоже, любой, кто хотел навредить Джудару, просто-напросто не мог к нему приблизиться.

А что насчет тех, кто уже был внутри борга, а затем решил ударить? У волшебника для этого была еще одна защита, и Синдбад откровенно не понимал, как она работает и как ему удалось ее обойти, но решил поскорее взять быка за рога.

— Прошу, извинись перед Джафаром! — проникновенно сказал он, хватая за плечи Джудара, с не менее ошарашенным из-за произошедшего вида державшегося за пострадавшую щеку.

— Что ты… — тут же начал волшебник, но, запнувшись, мрачно перешел на другую фразу. — Это…

— Извиняться вовсе не унизительно! — перебил его Синдбад, заставив раздраженно скрипнуть зубами. Подросток и сам понимал, что играет с терпением тигра. — Джафар ведь в самом деле хороший ребенок. Тебе вовсе не обязательно с ним дружить или ладить, но… Почему бы хотя бы не попробовать?

На мгновение ему показалось, что Джудар сейчас просто убьет его. Волшебник уставился на него ледяным взглядом, холоднее, чем остров имучакковцев, едва заметно двинувшись к своему посоху, лежавшему чуть в стороне. Убрав руки, Синдбад застыл, глядя на него во все глаза, готовый в любой момент призвать силу своих двоих джиннов, хотя казалось, что это совершенно бесполезно.

Но затем Джудар хоть и не расслабился, но совладал с собой, и желание прикончить надоедливого мальчишку, может, и не исчезло целиком, но хотя бы спряталось в глубине его алых глаз. Подросток медленно выдохнул — он даже не заметил, что задержал дыхание.

— Ты ведь держишь свои обещания, верно? — спустя затянувшуюся паузу спросил он, вновь заставив волшебника раздраженно дернуть уголком рта. — Прошу тебя, извинись перед Джафаром.

Потратив почти минуту на молчание, Джудар в конце концов кивнул.


	15. Беспокойное море - 5

Всё обернулось не совсем так, как этого ожидал Синдбад.

Сразу после своего молчаливого согласия Джудар в самом деле отправился вниз, на палубу, и, сложив перед собой руки в чужестранном жесте, извинился перед Джафаром, не забыв слышимо скрипнуть зубами и предупредить, что особо ранимым к нему не стоит приближаться. Возможно, с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. По крайней мере волшебник не выразился при этом крепче, хотя это наверняка бы произошло, если бы Синдбад не стоял рядом, упрямо сверля его взглядом.

Но затем он не видел волшебника вблизи почти две недели кряду.

Тот не спускался ни к завтраку, ни к обеду, ни к ужину, и, только расспросив Руруму, которую Джудар единственную подпускал к себе, подросток узнал, что волшебник заверил ее, что вполне может некоторое время обходиться без еды. И что тот вполне охотно съедал всё, что девушка, вздыхая, ему приносила.

Однако всякий раз, когда к нему отправлялся Синдбад, до Джудара было не добраться. Тот, явно чувствуя, кто именно приближается, в случае любого, кто не являлся Руруму, упрямо забирался на самый верх, гордо воссидая на роге вне досягаемости. Подросток понял, что тот находится там, лишь из-за того, что, поддавшись какому-то неведомому предчувствию, закинул голову кверху.

Джудар вел себя, как обиженный ребенок. Даже хуже, чем ребенок. Просто игнорировал всё, что было ему не по душе.

Здравый смысл подсказывал, что стоило быть благодарным судьбе за тот факт, что волшебник тогда не вышел из себя и не заморозил их лодку посреди открытого моря. Синдбад послушно следовал ему первую неделю, оставив того в покое, небеспричинно полагая, что Джудару рано или поздно надоест дуться и он самостоятельно откажется от своего добровольного изгнания.

Но ему не надоедало.

Каждый следующий день подросток просыпался с мыслью, что уж сегодня волшебник точно соизволит снизойти до их завтрака обычных смертных, но этого не происходило.

Всю вторую неделю Синдбад ходил на корму, надеясь поговорить с самым нелюдимым человеком на этом корабле, но тот всякий раз игнорировал его. Прекрасно понимал, что подросток не просто так каждый день паломничал к нему, но отказывался спускаться со своего насеста и общаться.

Возможно, следовало всё так и оставить. Джудар до этого помогал ему не единожды, и всякий раз, когда Синдбад спрашивал, как ему отблагодарить волшебника, тот лишь отвечал, что никак. Казалось, ему было глубоко плевать на любое его действие.

Но когда он залепил ему пощечину, Джудар выглядел по-настоящему уязвимым. Словно не ожидал, что Синдбад в самом деле поднимет на него руку.

Это оставляло горькое чувство в груди.

Подросток вздохнул, глядя на в очередной раз незанятое место за их импровизированным столом. На послеследующий день они уже должны были прибыть в Рэм.

— Пойду схожу до Джудара, — сложив руки на груди, сказал он.

— Это бесполезно, — отозвался Джафар, помогавший Руруму расставлять завтрак и прекрасно знавший, каково это, когда тебя игнорирует этот упрямый волшебник.

Если и был какой-то плюс в обиде Джудара, то лишь то, что маленький ассасин, казалось, больше не был самым его нелюбимым человеком на этом корабле. Синдбад явно опустился намного, намного ниже.

— Я пыталась поговорить с ним об этом, но… — покачала головой девушка, и ей даже не нужно было продолжать, чтобы все поняли, что ее старания оказались бесплодными.

— Это моя последняя попытка, — ответил подросток.

Он закинул голову наверх. На рогах в корме корабля никого не было. Он быстро пошел в ту сторону, но, когда добрался, волшебник уже был наверху.

Всё, как обычно. Джудар знал, что он пришел, но отказывался даже смотреть на него, лирично уставившись куда-то в синеву моря.

Если он совершенно не хотел знаться с Синдбадом, то тот ничего не мог с этим поделать. Но раньше ведь они сравнительно неплохо общались. На пиру после возвращения из подземелья, всё время до отплытия, первую половину путешествия…

Решено, в этот последний раз он вложит все свои силы, а не будет стоять и сверлить волшебника взглядом, надеясь на его, очевидно, отсутствующее благоразумие.

Вздохнув полной грудью, подросток сложил руки рупором и закричал, чтобы его услышал каждый на корабле, даже медитирующий отшельник:

— Джудар! Спускайся вниз!

Тот на мгновение перевел на него взгляд, но затем снова уставился вдаль. И это была самая большая реакция, которую Синдбад получал от него за последние две недели.

Это немного ободряло.

— Джудар! — снова крикнул он. — Я хочу извиниться!

На этот раз волшебник уставился вниз, не отводя взгляда в сторону. Спустя пару долгих секунд, он подпер подбородок рукой, всем своим далеким видом показывая, что готов слушать, но не готов спускаться.

Вот зараза. Может, он думал, что подростку будет неловко кричать свое извинение во всеуслышание? Не на того напал, Синдбад понятия не имел, что такое стыд.

— Мне не следовало ударять тебя! — с воодушевлением продолжил он на той же громкости. — Мне не следовало заставлять тебя извиняться! Нам стоило просто поговорить. Я вышел из себя. Мне очень жаль! Впредь я буду держать себя в руках, так что… — заметив, что Джудар незаинтересованно отвернулся, подросток застыл, подавившись своими следующими словами. Даже отчаянно щурясь, он не сумел разглядеть выражение лица волшебника с такого расстояния и, поникнув, пробормотал себе под нос. — Спускайся вниз…

Синдбад хмуро уставился на рог прямо перед собой. Интересно, он смог бы забраться наверх, если бы использовал свой сосуд Валефора? Он весь этот месяц совсем не тренировался, только учился…

Этого было недостаточно. Совершенно недостаточно.

Вновь вскинув голову, подросток набрал полные легкие воздуха, собираясь продолжить свой бесполезный монолог, и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Джудар громко приземлился рядом.

— Мне жаль, — повторил он, когда волшебник поднялся, повернувшись к нему.

— Ладно, — коротко ответил тот.

Это было вместо эмоционального принятия его извинений, он правильно понял?

— Можно тебя кое о чем спросить? — осторожно поинтересовался Синдбад и, когда Джудар кивнул, добавил. — Это о Джафаре.

Волшебник тут же закатил глаза, но всё же кивнул еще раз.

— Фалан сказала, что он почти что стал падшим… — начал подросток, и от его слов тот чуть нахмурился. — Может, ты из-за этого его недолюбливаешь?

Как он и предполагал, Джудар определенно понимал, о чем он говорит. Похоже, даже больше, чем сам Синдбад. Он, с явно написанным на лице неудовольствием, уставился вдаль, разминая одно плечо.

— Ты ведь даже не понимаешь, что значит пасть в грех, так ведь? — после затянувшейся паузы в итоге спросил волшебник.

— Не понимаю, — честно подтвердил подросток. — Я лишь знаю, что Баал сказал, что если Джафар станет падшим, то не выберется из тьмы. Поэтому я хотел помочь ему. Ведь он согласился идти за мной.

Синдбад спокойно выдержал задумчивый взгляд Джудара.

— Как думаешь, что бы произошло с Джафаром, если бы он не встретил тебя? — внезапно спросил волшебник.

Подросток заколебался. Он видел все воспоминания маленького ассасина, так что…

— Наверно, он бы полностью погрузился в отчаяние, — чуть подумав, ответил он. — Стал бы бесчувственной машиной для убийств.

— Вот оно! — неожиданно тут же оживившись, воскликнул Джудар, показывая на своего собеседника пальцем. — Он бы просто плыл дальше по течению. Но сейчас он наверняка будет говорить что-нибудь вроде «Синдбад спас меня. Синдбад изменил мою жизнь. Я ему так сильно-сильно благодарен, я приложу все усилия, чтобы стать ему самым лучшим помощником». А сам бы он ничего никогда не изменил. Беспомощная овца, которой требуется руководство более сильного. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Какой же у него был хриплый от продолжительного молчания голос. Словно услышав его мысли, волшебник сухо прокашлялся.

Подросток недовольно нахмурился, вновь задетый его словами. Но всё же, если отбросить всю эту ненужную резкость, он не мог не признать, что Джудар в какой-то степени прав. Если бы жизнь ассасина была в самом деле невыносима для Джафара, тот бы мог сбежать, даже если для этого пришлось бы рискнуть жизнью. Другое дело, если бы он остался, чтобы набраться сил и в итоге отомстить Шаке или унаследовать его место с целью изменить весь клан, но Синдбад видел его прошлое и знал, что у мальчишки не было подобных планов.

Тот просто выживал, как мог, и даже немного наслаждался своей работой.

— Я совру, если скажу, что полностью понимаю, — в итоге ответил он. — Однако Джафара заставили убить собственных родителей. Не думаю, что можно так судить его, он ведь был в отчаянии. Пусть он и не мог найти свое спокойствие самостоятельно и идти дальше, разве в итоге это имеет значение?

— Имеет, — тут же ответил Джудар непреклонным тоном, и Синдбад вздохнул, поражаясь его небывалому упрямству. — Для меня имеет. К тому же я сам целиком и полностью падший. Почему бы мне и не судить его? Я прекрасно знаю, что такое отчаяние. Не то чтобы я никогда не сетовал на несправедливость судьбы… Но я никогда не останавливался.

Подросток застыл, тщетно пытаясь переварить сказанное.

— Ты падший? — с заминкой неверяще переспросил он.

В его представлении они должны были быть похожи на Фалан, после смерти превратившуюся в куклу. Но волшебник стоял прямо напротив него и выглядел как вполне обычный человек. Дышал, моргал, то и дело зевал и не делал огромных черных монстров из окружающих. У него не было ни рогов, ни клыков, ни шипов, ни чего-либо еще, намекавшего на его грехопадение.

Просто обычный человек.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Джудар. — Какие-то проблемы?

— Не то чтобы… — Синдбад даже не знал толком, что на это сказать. Похоже, на это его собеседник и рассчитывал.

— Кстати, именно поэтому я не пошел в подземелье, — вспомнил Джудар то, что хотел пояснить. — Джинны нас _ненавидят_. Упрямые старые пердуны.

Своих джиннов в этом вопросе подросток мог немного понять. Фалан, насколько он понял, тоже была падшей, и то, что она сделала с ассасинами, было совершенно непростительно.

— А ты заодно с Фалан? — ему нужно было спросить это.

Синдбад напрягся в ожидании ответа волшебника. И что ему делать, если это в самом деле так? Он не собирался путешествовать с кем-то вроде…

— Нет, конечно, — тут же пресек его опасения Джудар, позволяя облегченно выдохнуть.

Но в итоге волшебник дал ему целый корабль пищи для размышлений.

Насвистывая какую-то незнакомую подростку мелодию, Джудар направился к лестнице, собираясь спуститься на палубу и присоединиться к остальным.

В итоге всё в самом деле нормально? Он в самом деле остыл? В это почти что не верилось после того упорства, с которым волшебник игнорировал остальных всё это время.

— Кстати, еще кое-что, — остановился Джудар на полпути и повернулся к Синдбаду, застывшемуся на несколько ступеней выше и на мгновение отвлекшемуся на пораженные от вида вошебника лица членов своей команды. — Что бы не говорили джины, что бы я ни говорил, каждый должен решать самостоятельно, что он думает о падших.


	16. Беспокойное море - 6

— Джудар, тебе стоит есть больше овощей, — со вздохом пожурила волшебника Руруму, озабоченно прикладывая руку к щеке.

Тот с приметным упорством избегал ненавистных овощей в каждый прием пищи на протяжении всего путешествия, и девушка почти что ежедневно пыталась подобными фразами перетянуть Джудара на сторону здорового питания. Тот в ответ лишь брал себе дополнительную порцию креветок.

Раньше Синдбад упорно сдерживал себя при виде этой сцены, но теперь, когда они вроде как помирились с волшебником и в их путешествии оставался один-единственный день, он, фыркнув, рассмеялся. Одно дело, когда она уговаривала несносного ребенка вроде Джафара, но Джудар ведь уже взрослый.

— Руруму ведет себя совсем как мамочка, верно? — выдавил из себя подросток, привлекший своим смехом всё внимание за столом.

Девушка тут же зарделась, поворачиваясь к своему мужу, который так же добродушно рассмеялся.

— Как мамочка? — с заминкой удивленно переспросил Джудар.

— Верно! Моя мама вечно уговаривала меня съесть овощи, когда я маленьким упрямился, — сообщил Синдбад.

— Моя тоже, — чуть помедлив, с легкой улыбкой добавил Джафар.

— Мне кажется, и моя тоже, — сказал Виттель, и Махад согласно кивнул.

Неудивительно, что они не были уверены. Война в Партевии оставила их сиротами в совсем юном возрасте.

— И что вы за маленькие непоседы? Я в детстве ел всё, меня не нужно было уговаривать, — с разочарованным видом вздохнул Хинахохо.

— Это потому что ты старший сын и должен подавать пример своим младшим сестрицам и братцу, — с улыбкой возразила Руруму.

Это было неплохо. Каждый, как мог, вспоминал какую-нибудь историю из детства, даже если некоторые были несколько странными. Особенно те, которыми делился Джафар. Похоже, расти в семье ассасинов — это нечто совершенно неописуемое.

Сидевший рядом с ним Джудар на протяжении всей беседы молчал, то и дело утаскивая себе в тарелку креветок, и в этом не было ничего необычного. Он всегда редко подавал голос, разве что слушал с внимательным видом, но в этот раз Синдбаду хотелось втянуть его в разговор. Он просто не мог спокойно сидеть на месте, зная, что завтра они наконец прибудут в Рэмано после этого затянувшегося плавания.

— А какие у тебя родители, Джудар? — с ободряющей улыбкой поинтересовался он, когда поток историй чуть поутих.

— Ну… — чуть растерянно протянул тот, с написанным на лице сожалением заглатывая последнюю креветку. — Я особо не знаю.

— Значит, ты сирота? — расстроенно спросил Синдбад. Кажется, у них в компании почти не было людей, родители которых еще были живы. К слову, они ведь маму Хинахохо тоже ни разу не видели…

— Вроде того, — неопределенно пожал плечами волшебник, отставляя в сторону столовые приборы. — Их убили почти сразу после моего рождения, так что никаких сопливых историй.

Как только повисла неловкая тишина, Джудар удивленно огляделся.

— Ох… — подавленно выдохнул подросток. — Мне очень жаль.

— С чего бы? Ты их даже не знал, — отмахнулся от его слов волшебник.

Как и обычно. Он в самом деле не понимал.

— Но ведь я знаю тебя, — ответил Синдбад, заставляя Джудара удивленно вскинуть бровь.

Тот, похоже, не слишком-то понимал, что значит сочувствовать людям. Откровенно критиковал, насмехался, словесно унижал, но совсем не умел просто подать руку в нужный момент. Кажется, он не умел сочувствовать даже самому себе, отмахиваясь от своих же проблем и страданий. Может, просто некому было научить его этому в свое время.

Было бы неплохо, если у волшебника был кто-то другой, кто мог заменить ему родителей, но…

Если такого человека не было, Джудару в детстве никто не пел колыбельных на ночь. Некому было рассказать порой столь неловкие поучительные истории. И любимого блюда, приготовленного самым родным человеком, у него тоже не было.

На их корабле в самом деле собралось много тех, кто лишился важных вещей. И еще среди них был тот, кто их, возможно, никогда не приобретал.

Поддавшись сентиментальному моменту, Синдбад чуть поднялся, чтобы дотянуться, и осторожно коснулся его головы, помня, что от резких движений волшебник может поднять свою защиту. Мама в детстве всегда гладила его по голове, если ему снились кошмары.

Джудар застыл, но его руку не скинул. Это был хороший знак или плохой?

— Я не совсем понял, — сказал он, почти морщась от того, как подросток воодушевленно приглаживал его непослушные волосы. — Ты меня сейчас жалеешь, что ли?

Это звучало как опасный вопрос.

— Нет. Я тебе сочувствую, — возразил Синдбад и благоразумно убрал руку, заметив, что волшебник нахмурился.

Под настороженную тишину Джудар перевел на него недовольный взгляд.

— Ты думаешь, что можешь смотреть на меня свысока со своей королевской жалостью, — пропустив несколько логических шагов и пояснений, пришел к своему выводу волшебник, и подросток тут же отрицательно закачал головой. Разумеется, он не это имел в виду, но… — Ничего не поделаешь. Подобное необходимо сразу же выбивать из головы.

Джудар вздохнул, всем своим видом показывая, как ему не по душе происходящее. Хорошо-хорошо, Синдбад уже понял, что в очередной раз сболтнул что-то, что не нравилось хрупкому душевному равновесию этого затворника, в следующий раз будет еще осторожнее.

Но волшебник схватил его одной рукой за грудки, притягивая к себе.

— Заруби себе на носу — жалость только к слабакам, — спокойно сказал он и, оперевшись свободной рукой о стол, вышвырнул подростка за борт корабля.

Те несколько секунд, что Синдбад находился в полете, грозившем закончиться свободным падением, протянулись неожиданно долго. Сначала он еще силился понять, что именно происходит, но затем поспешно схватился за сосуд Валефора. Вплавь ему никогда было бы не добраться до корабля. Даже с джинном ему за ним не поспеть, если команда не сбавит ходу.

Дойдя до этой мысли, подросток врезался в лед и, проехавшись по нему по инерции еще несколько метров, наконец остановился. Едва отдышавшись, он резко вскочил, всё еще держась за ожерелье.

Этот лед, что покрывал море те несколько десятков метров по направлению его полета и дальше, был создан не силой Валефора. Синдбад, встрепенувшись, уставился на закованный в лед имучакковский корабль. Наблюдавший за ним у самого борта Джудар, скучающе подперевший щеку кулаком, развернулся и ушел, заметив, что подросток поднялся.

Вот зараза.

Им в жизни не поладить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кому-то показалось, что Синдбад и Джудар немного поладили, то они снова поцапаются в следующий момент xD Золотое правило СинДжу ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯


	17. Непростая задача - 1

Под конец плавания на их корабле было впору начать задыхаться от настороженных взглядов подчиненных Синдбада, несколько недовольных тем фактом, что их юного предводителя бесцеремонно выкинули за борт, однако никто, кроме Руруму, не решился отчитать маги за это — все держали язык за зубами и лишь своим крайне оскорбленным видом показывали, что были не в восторге от его действий. Поэтому Джудар спрыгнул с судна на твердую землю, с непривычки после месяца в море неловко покачнувшись, в то же мгновение, как они к ней приблизились, не успев даже причалить корабль.

Маги и сам толком не понимал, почему позволял Руруму относиться к себе почти так же, как к двум балбесам, которые усердно учились читать, писать или улыбаться, а не отпугивал ее холодным взглядом, как остальных. Память услужливо подкидывала ему те первые несколько недель этой жизни, которые он провел со своей семьей, но которые на этот раз не были сожраны дочиста детской амнезией.

Но намного больше Джудара удивлял сам глупый мальчишка, который, давясь своей явной обидой, отчего-то старался относиться к нему так же, как прежде, хотя было видно, что это давалось ему с некоторым трудом. Потратив пару недоуменных минут в попытках понять, почему тот поступал именно так, маги решил, что Синдбад просто-напросто не хочет находиться не в ладах с возможным сильным союзником и следует своим меркантильным помыслам. Это вписывалось в его представления о мотивах глупого короля.

В любом случае мальчишку можно было поздравить — в своем юном возрасте он уже лучше Джудара справлялся со своими обидами, как и подобало взрослому человеку.

Маги уже начало подташнивать от извечного морского воздуха, и он был рад, что они наконец прибыли в Рэм. Он, конечно, мог в любое мгновение открыть портал в любую часть света, но у него так толком и не было места, в которое он мог бы и хотел бы вернуться и где он сумел бы отдохнуть.

В Неаполии тоже пахло морем, но уже намного терпимее. Джудар не мог припомнить, бывал ли он вообще в этом портовом городе — в эту империю он наведывался только в Рэмано, чтобы встретиться с Шахерезадой. Однако Неаполия особо не отличалась от любого другого города Рэм — цветущая, оживленная и с толпами людей, гордящимися своими золотыми волосами и ищущими себе не виданных ранее развлечений.

Синдбад же вместе с остальными явно не разделял его сдержанного отношения к этому месту. Как только мальчишка спустился с корабля к задумчиво ждущему маги, его глаза засияли от неприкрытого восторга, и Джудар со вздохом спросил себя, как долго тот еще сможет оставаться _таким_.

Под внимательным взглядом маги рух Синдбада на мгновение замерла, словно он резко вспомнил что-то плохое, заставившее сердце болезненно сжаться, но затем мальчишка чуть мотнул головой, прогоняя эти мысли, и рванул исследовать незнакомый город.

После недолгих приготовлений команда, к некоторому удивлению маги, расположилась со своим товаром на одной из самых оживленных улиц Неаполии, тут же принявшись торговать. Времени они явно не теряли. Вот только Джудар, не единожды видевший, как в Рэмано гоняли незаконных горе-торговцев на потеху толпе, умудрился как-то не заметить, что Синдбад приобрел соответствующее разрешение.

Однако любопытный народ самой процветающей страны мира потянулся к ним, и это было ничуть не удивительно. Даже Джудар, в свое время лениво отвертевшийся от того, чтобы помочь с погрузкой товара, с интересом глядел на него, стоя в стороне, прислонившись спиной к стене и сложив руки на груди.

Да как им вообще удалось свежей дотащить эту странную рыбу из Имучакка до самого Рэма?

Местные жители разошлись настолько, что один из них попытался выкупить у маги его необычный посох, приняв его за одного из торговцев. Явно опасаясь нелегкого нрава Джудара и его неутешительного воздействия на выручку, Синдбад поспешно и мягко увел этого несостоявшегося покупателя к себе.

Мальчишка в целом был неудивительно популярен даже среди незнакомых людей, в особенности — среди девушек. От взора маги, конечно, не ускользнуло то, как будущий бабник семи морей неудачно попытался подкатить к Пипирике в первую же их встречу, но в Неаполии тот совсем разошелся, вовсю флиртуя с представительницами прекрасного пола, чтобы привлечь их внимание к товару, чувствуя себя как рыба в воде.

Это не могло не напомнить Джудару о всех тех случаях, когда он слышал от других о легендарных любовных похождениях глупого короля. Они, возможно, были всякий раз несколько преувеличены, но любому, лично знакомому с героем этих слухов, казались весьма правдивыми.

Всего спустя полчаса после того, как они разложили свой товар, на горизонте появились раздраженные стражники, весьма веско и громко вопрошавшие, какого черта их странная компания, состоявшая из бывших ассасинов, огромных имучакковцев и покорителя подземелий, торговала прямо на улице. Однако сегодня у Синдбада был, похоже, удачный день — словно бы у него каждый день не был удачным — и стража, узнав, что они просто иностранцы-невежды, смилостивилась, решив не бросать их в тюрьму, и даже рассказала на пальцах, как в империи Рэм обстоят дела с торговлей.

Фирмы, купеческие гильдии… Маги, которому эти объяснения наскучили спустя пару секунд, задумчиво перевел взгляд сначала на внимательно слушавшего мальчишку, потом на голубое небо с редкими насмешливыми облачками на нем, а затем на свой черный посох, страдая от извечной скуки. На корабле он ночи напролет собирал морскую магой, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать свою разваливающуюся на куски душу, выматывался из-за это и спал целыми днями, не имея толком времени для того, чтобы изнывать от тоски. Синдбад, конечно, приходил порой поболтать, да и Руруму тоже…

Джудар отвлекся от своей привычной скуки, когда к мальчишке подскочил какой-то подозрительный мужик, принявшись тайно нашептывать тому что-то на ухо. Маги чуть нахмурился, когда новоявленный купец фамильярно схватил Синдбада за руки, фальшиво улыбаясь, и в первый раз почувствовал по отношению к Джафару, тут же вскочившему между ними и вынудившего мужчину отступить, что-то кроме раздражения. Но это редкое настроение тут же улетучилось, как только ассасин радостно завилял хвостом, услышав, что этот человек собирается помочь им, купив товар, которым они не могут торговать без разрешения.

Джудар раздраженно закатил глаза, когда эта компания деревенщин, доверившаяся первому попавшемуся встречному, облегченно вздохнула, дожидаясь грузчиков и обсуждая между собой то, как и повезло. Один только Синдбад, внимательно читавший впихнутый ему в руки договор, кинул купцу вслед спокойный взгляд, позволяя маги решить, что у мальчишки уже появились зачатки разума.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь заключить контракт с этим плутом? — отлипнув от стенки, спросил Джудар, не скрывая своего интереса к тому, как именно протекает ход мыслей Синдбада.

Тот, задумавшись, чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав вопрос, и повернулся к маги, опуская свиток с договором.

— Ты его знаешь? — чуть растерянно поинтересовался он.

Джудар фыркнул, от такого предположения ему стало смешно.

— Это ничтожество? — с усмешкой переспросил он. — Нет, конечно. Но я с первого взгляда узнаю мошенников, которые хотят обмануть ребенка.

— Вот как… — пробормотал мальчишка, всё еще слишком погруженный в свои мысли, но через пару мгновений опомнился, осознав, что сказал маги. — Ребенка? Это ты про меня? Я вовсе не ребенок.

— В самом деле? — тут же усомнился в его словах Джудар и поднял перед собой ладонь примерно на уровень роста своего собеседника. Тот молча уставился на него с видом, явно говорящим, что Синдбад, которому пока всего четырнадцать или сколько там ему, приложит все свои усилия и еще вырастет. И не просто вырастет, а перерастет одного черноволосого волшебника.

Это было почти что мило. Как когда Когёку, с нескрываемой улыбкой сверкая глазами, обещала ему стать самой сильной владелицей джинна, чтобы привести империю к славе.

— Ладно. В общем, — вздохнул мальчишка, вновь переводя взгляд на свиток с договором, пока остальные члены его команды готовили товар к перевозке и не прислушивались к их разговору. — Оформить разрешение на торговлю — дело небыстрое. К тому моменту все наши скоропортящиеся в этом климате продукты нельзя будет продать. А для тех, что не портятся, нужно будет снять склад, что весьма и весьма дорого. Или просто хранить на корабле. Но не хочется, чтобы он простаивал, да и каждый день в порту тоже не дешев. Поэтому лучше поскорее сбыть товар. Вряд ли здесь на каждом углу можно встретить перекупщика.

— Хорошо, что ты это продумываешь, — тихо хмыкнул Джудар, незлобно усмехнувшись.

Чей-то настойчивый интерес, отказывавший исчезать уже четверть часа и упорно выбивавшийся из толпы, пусть и не позволяя понять, кто именно его проявлял, заставил маги, раздраженно выдохнув и на секунду зажмурившись, повернуться к куче расстроенных зевак, сосредотачивая магой в районе глаз. Он огляделся, проверил даже слабые всполохи, пробивающиеся сквозь стены, но не нашел никого, кто бы владел джинном.

Недовольно наклонив голову на бок, Джудар, моргнув, вернулся к обычному зрению.

— Что ты сейчас сделал? — удивленно спросил затем Синдбад, словно не решавшийся подать голос раньше, чтобы не мешать.

— Да так. Проверил, нет ли рядом других покорителей подземелий, — рассеянно ответил маги, переводя взгляд на его сосуд джинна. Валефора он отчего-то держал в сумке.

Бедняги там, наверно, изнывали от скуки так же, как и он сам.

Может, как-нибудь с ними поболтать?

— Ты и такое умеешь? — с интересом пробормотал мальчишка, так, похоже, и не поверивший в бахвальство Джудара, заявившего, что он способен на всё.

Маги, вздохнув от того, как сильно его недооценивали, наклонился и щелкнул пальцем по звезде джинна на мече, что Синдбад носил на поясе, не призывая его.

— Если умеешь смотреть, то ваши метки светят сильнее солнца, — пояснил он, выпрямляясь, и по задумчивому взгляду мальчишки решил, что тот и сам не прочь обладать подобным навыком. — Только для волшебников.

— Вот как, — разочарованно вздохнул Синдбад и повернулся, с сожалением глядя на то, как его друзья вновь запаковывают их товар.

— Если попросишь, я за день достану тебе это разрешение на торговлю, — неожиданно даже для самого себя выпалил Джудар, когда в поле зрения появились грузчики, и заработал себе этим удивленный взгляд.

— Спасибо за предложение, но я, пожалуй, откажусь, — сдержанно ответил тот, уставившись прямо перед собой и сложив руки на груди.

Не то чтобы маги всерьез рассчитывал на то, что он согласится.

— В самом деле? — с уязвленной насмешкой хмыкнул Джудар. — Гордость взыграла?

— Вовсе нет, — тут же замотал головой мальчишка. — Однако не будет никакого смысла, если я не заполучу это разрешение самостоятельно.

Маги, немного успокоенный этим ответом, бывшим вполне в духе Синдбада, хмыкнул, безразлично глядя на вернувшегося купца, поспешившего заполучить на контракте подпись мальчишки. На мгновение Джудар обернулся на ликующую кучку деревенщин и со вздохом скучающе потер шею.

Если подумать, тут рядом наверняка был где-нибудь базар с персиками. А у него самого, как обычно, не было и гроша местных денег. Наведаться, что ли, к Шахерезаде и воспользоваться ее гостеприимством? Не такая уж и плохая идея…

— Джудар, — рискнул обратиться к нему Синдбад, и маги поспешно сглотнул слюну, возвращаясь к реальному миру, к сожалению, лишенному персиков. — Ты уже бывал в Рэм? Такое количество золота — это справедливая цена?

Зачем он спрашивал его сейчас, когда другой купец уже ушел с их товаром, а Джафар, ожидая ответа, настороженно глядел на маги, обнимая мешок золота словно игрушку?

Ну, раз даже ребенок мог поднять их выручку…

— Бывал, конечно… — протянул Джудар, со вздохом поймав выжидающие взгляды остальных. — Думаю, если найти в столице заинтересованных коллекционеров, то можно впарить им каждую единицу товара за всё это золото.

— Да быть того не может, — с сомнением возразил Виттель, почти что нежно глядя на их выручку, и маги безразлично пожал плечами.

Синдбад же только кивнул, принимая его слова к сведению.

Когда компания решила отправиться дальше шататься по городу, Джудар махнул им рукой на прощанье, кратко сославшись на дела и кивнув на предложение мальчишки встретиться вечером у корабля, отошел подальше от мешающейся толпы и, открыв портал, шагнул во дворец в Рэмано.


	18. Непростая задача - 2

— Надеюсь, ты не делал ничего дурного, Джудар? — с намеком на беспокойство спросила сидевшая за столом напротив него Шахерезада, любовно попивающая чай. Она была настолько крохотной, что ее ноги не доставали до земли, и она могла бы махать ими, словно малое дитя, если бы захотела.

— Ну… — протянул он, надеясь, что она перескочит на другую тему, и под ее неодобрительный взгляд добавил в свой чай еще немного сахара. Которая это была чашка… — Ничего прямо-таки дурного…

Всего-то немного издевался над кучкой детишек, но кто этого не делает.

Девушка вздохнула со старческой измотанностью, подобающей ее истинному возрасту, и покачала головой.

— Я рада, что по крайней мере с тобой всё в порядке, — сказала она, и черный маги слегка усмехнулся, на удивление веря ей.

Он заявился к ней пару лет назад, когда впервые почувствовал, что его душа начинает сдавать, в надежде, что самый древний человек, рожденный в этом мире, сумеет ему помочь. Он предложил ей магию, останавливающую старение тела, и она в самом деле помогла ему всеми силами, сделав возможным то, что он дожил до этого момента. Весь этот сбор магой для своего благополучия был ее идеей, но меньше всего Джудар не понимал, почему она в итоге сменила свою настороженность по отношению к падшему на дружелюбие.

Он не понимал, почему она так мягко ему улыбалась.

Маги кинул взгляд в сторону и застыл, наконец заметив, что солнце закатилось за горизонт. Он совсем забыл о том, что согласился вечером встретиться с остальными.

— Мне нужно идти, — выпалил он и подскочил, нагруженный подарками от верховной жрицы Рэма.

— Спешишь куда-то? Как необычно для тебя, — отметила Шахерезада и, тоже поднявшись со своего места, подошла к нему. — Вечерами холодно, смотри не заболей. Не дерись с кем попало. Лучше следи за собой.

На каждое из ее наставлений Джудар внимательно кивал, неспешно открывая портал.

— Будь осторожен, мальчик, — под конец со вздохом наказала ему она.

Маги хотелось бы такого же теплого приема и в императорском дворце в Ракушо, но некоторым вещам, похоже, было не суждено воплотиться в жизнь. На мгновение он задумался над тем, почему даже при всей дружелюбности и небезразличности Шахерезады ему не хотелось просто остаться рядом с ней и насладиться последними годами или месяцами жизни с ее бесконечным спокойствием, так отличавшейся от его прошлой жизни, в которой он вечно безуспешно за чем-то гнался.

— Как думаешь, когда люди перестают быть детьми? — внезапно спросил он, не закрывая понемногу высасывающего из него силы портала.

Жрица удивленно наклонила голову набок, а Джудар и сам понимал, что вопрос довольно странный и неуместный. Но ответ знать хотелось.

— Полагаю, в тот момент, когда они начинают нести ответственность за свои решения, — тем не менее серьезно ответила она, и маги, чуть задумавшись, кивнул и шагнул обратно в Неаполию, в небо над причалом.

Пожалуй, Синдбад в самом деле уже не был ребенком, как бы им порой ему не казался.

Джудар завертел головой — но их огромный и тут же бросающийся в глаза имучакковский корабль нигде не было видно даже с воздуха. Команда вроде как причалила его у вон того здания с помпезными рэмскими колоннами или у другого точно такого же в совершенно другой стороне. В Неаполии все дома были похожи друг на друга как две капли воды.

Так они просто свалили?

Он их, конечно, мог без усилий догнать, но всё же…

Переключивший зрение, чтобы разглядеть магой живых существ, маги удивленно моргнул, обнаружив на причале одинокого Синдбада: у кого еще здесь могло быть сразу два джинна. Он устремился к нему и приземлился в нескольких метрах, заставляя вздрогнуть задумавшегося мальчишку, сидевшего на земле, прислонившись спиной к одному из тех столбов, к которым они привязывали канаты.

Это точно было то место, где они утром причалили, Джудар простоял здесь значительное время, ожидая. Но корабля и в помине не было.

— Где остальные? — прямо спросил он, глядя на удивленно смотревшего на него Синдбада, пока что не привыкшего, что волшебники вечно без предупреждения заявляются с воздуха.

— Я отправил их обратно в Имучакк за следующей партией товара, — отозвался мальчишка и, поднявшись с земли, вытянул над собой руки, потягиваясь.

Чудесно. Только он и Синдбад, месяца на два. Ни ссор, ни пререканий, ни обид — да между ними всё будет просто идеально.

Джудар отступил на несколько шагов назад, глядя на довольно крупные надписи на земле, на которые он умудрился приземлиться.

— Ты не очень-то спешил, — спокойно заметил мальчишка, и маги чуть смущенно зарылся рукой в волосы. Разумеется, это ведь был он, он не мог не налажать при первой же возможности.

«Я пойду за едой, скоро вернусь».

«Меня пригласили в «Золотого единорога», приходи тоже».

— Я заболтался, — вздохнул он, разглядывая на земле море каких-то кривых завитушек, наверняка оставленных Синдбадом со скуки. — Кто тебя пригласил? Очаровал какую-нибудь девушку?

— Это был мужчина, — тут же возразил мальчишка, и Джудар уставился на него долгим взглядом, будучи в силах найти лишь одну-единственную причину, по которой мужчина мог пригласить куда-то это смазливое создание. — Я потратил последние деньги, чтобы вытащить его из небольшой передряги, и он решил так отблагодарить меня. Оказалось, он купец и видел, как мы днем продавали товар, поэтому заинтересовался нами.

Хорошо, возможно, маги был несколько испорчен.

Интересно, именно этот купец тогда на них пялился?

— Я ему немного рассказал о своем путешествии, а потом оказалось, что он король! — словно позабыв о своем недовольстве из-за нерасторопности Джудара, с воодушевлением поделился Синдбад, раскидывая руки в стороны. Похоже, ему в самом деле хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить об этом. — А еще он сказал, что напишет мне рекомендательное письмо в купеческую гильдию, если я заработаю сотню золотых, и…

— Подожди мгновение, — перебил его маги, и мальчишка послушно остановил поток своей истории, в упор на него глядя. Джудару потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осмыслить сказанные слова, но затем он с недоверием уставился на Синдбада. — Ты хочешь сказать, что вот так вот просто встретил на улице короля?

— Я тоже был в шоке! — ничуть не обижаясь из-за этой подозрительности, ответил тот, чуть подаваясь вперед. — Я думал, он из знати, но чтобы король…

Хорошо, это ведь Синдбад, в первую же встречу девушки падали в его объятья, а совершенно случайно попавшиеся по дороге правители стран одаряли своим благословением. Ничего необычного. Чему тут удивляться-то.

В самом деле, просто нашел короля, прогуливаясь по улице?

— Ладно, ладно, — выдохнул Джудар, тщетно пытаясь убедить себя, что подобное и в самом деле нормально. — То есть, ты сейчас на мели, я правильно понял?

Мальчишка кивнул без тени смущения.

— Но король Рашид оплатил мне комнату в гостинице. Точнее, нам, она на двоих человек, — тут же поделился столь неожиданной приятной новостью Синдбад.

От подобного хотелось рассмеяться. Что с этим мальчишкой было не так, почему ему вечно так везло на людей, которые им в итоге столь страстно интересовались?

Рашид, где-то он уже слышал это имя.

По дороге в гостиницу Синдбад не переставал трепаться о том, как ему можно выполнить поставленное условие и заработать столь немалую сумму денег. Спросив у Джудара совета и получив в ответ одно только предложение продаться немолодой богатой женщине, он молча уставился на маги, очевидно, теряя уверенность в его полезности.


	19. Непростая задача - 3

Джудар не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз спал на нормальной кровати. Подобной _роскошью_ ему не доводилось пользоваться ни на корабле, ни в имучакковской деревне, ни на лодчонке мальчишки, ни во время его спешных поисков. Из-за этого образовывалась нездоровая причинно-следственная связь между присутствием Синдбада и отсутствием постели.

Она, конечно, наверняка не могла сравниться с той, которую он как-то принимал в своих личных покоях в Ракушо за должное, но хотя бы не нужно было делить ее со склонными к насилию подростками, пусть даже один небезызвестный покоритель подземелий ночью тихо посапывал на соседней, то и дело ворочаясь. Утром этот мальчишка первым вылез из кровати, принявшись чем-то шуршать, но лишь немного проснувшийся из-за этого маги принял стратегически важное решение не подниматься так долго, как только сможет.

Он перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к Синдбаду, чтобы не отвлекаться от своей задачи на его копошение, и засунул руку под подушку, блаженно прижимаясь к ней щекой и сонно устраиваясь поудобнее, стараясь не запутаться ни в простынях, ни в своих волосах. Из оконного проема, для которого невероятный хозяин гостиницы не приготовил штор, прямо на кровать мерзко падал свет, постепенно становящийся все более пронзительным, и Джудар раздраженно выдохнул, подумывая, как бы от него избавиться. Его размышления бесцеремонно прервал сдавленный крик.

Маги тут же выпрямился и, резко настороженно повернувшись, плохо соображая спросонья, обнаружил стоявшего к нему спиной Синдбада, схватившего двумя руками его черный посох, который Джудар вчера небрежно бросил на стол. Только он успел подумать, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, как мальчишка обернулся, часто дыша и заставляя сердце маги пропустить удар своими чернеющими от внешнего воздействия глазами и рух.

О нет-нет-нет.

Джудар тут же рванул к нему, всё же чуть не запутавшись в простынях и позорно споткнувшись, но, преодолев полпути, резко остановился, отступив на полшага назад, когда Синдбад сам направился к нему, со скрежетом таща за собой по полу чересчур большой для него посох. Разум подсказывал, что мальчишка сейчас слаб, почти что беззащитен по сравнению со взрослым собой, а перед глазами вопреки этому стоял тот момент, когда, улыбнувшись ему напоследок, Хакурю погиб из-за слуг Священного дворца, и это воспоминание на несколько невероятно долгих мгновений парализовало Джудара, позволяя уже пробравшемуся за защиту борга Синдбаду, рванувшему вперед и преодолевшему последние разделявшие их несколько шагов, повалить маги на пол.

Тот пребольно ударился затылком, почти прикусив язык, и это наконец привело его в чувства. Как только Джудар, приподнявшись на локте и раздраженно стиснув зубы, потянулся вцепиться навалившемуся на него мальчишке в волосы, чтобы отшвырнуть в сторону и отобрать опасную игрушку, тот схватил маги одной рукой за грудки и дрожащим голосом спросил:

— Почему мой отец должен был умереть?

Джудар застыл, а Синдбад продолжил распинаться о несправедливости мира и жестокости войны. У маги в этой жизни неоднократно пытались стащить его посох, и каждый воришка, сумевший схватить его двумя руками, не мог заставить себя его отпустить, мгновенно поддаваясь находящейся в металле черной рух, полной его старого-доброго гнева. Те же, кто находился в большем душевном равновесии, до посоха даже дотронуться не могли, обжигая пальцы, как спросившая на корабле разрешения и получившая его Руруму, поддавшаяся любопытству.

Джудар впервые видел, чтобы кто-то добровольно отпустил его посох, пусть даже только одной рукой.

— Отдай мне мой посох, если не хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе больно, — медленно проговорил он, решив испытать удачу.

— Почему ты не можешь просто извиниться передо мной? — зло спросил мальчишка, и маги, вздохнув, закатил глаза, решив, что идея провалилась, раздражая Синдбада этим еще сильнее, если судить по тому, что тот всё же отпустил посох только ради того, чтобы схватить его за грудки и второй рукой, отнюдь не нежно прикладывая головой о пол еще раз.

Ладно-ладно, Джудар понял, он бесил мальчишку настолько сильно, что одним своим существованием сумел заставить того бросить манящее и сводящее с ума скопище рух. Это чувство порой бывало весьма взаимным.

Но он же взрослый здесь, нужно держать себя в руках…

— Потому что мне совсем не жаль? — чуть удивленно брякнул он, наконец заметив, что Синдбад настороженно зачем-то ждет его ответа.

А он довольно тяжелый.

— Как тебе может быть ни капли не жаль? — возмущенно взвыл мальчишка, и от его громкости маги чуть поморщился. — Ты меня за борт выкинул! У меня до сих пор всё тело болит!

Встретившись с несколько обоснованным вопросом, Джудар слегка растерялся. Сейчас ему следовало думать о том, как избавить Синдбада от немного потемневшей рух, хоть он никогда не интересовался теми недоумками, схватившими его посох. Одним падшим больше, одним меньше, разницы никакой.

Пока речь шла не об этом мальчишке.

Временно, он надеялся, темная рух будет у того только временно. Не хватало ему запороть свою идею в самом бесславном начале. Здравствуйте, почему Ваш мир так похож на отхожее место? Да это просто один черный маги случайно обратил в грех ребенка с талантом, что появляется раз в тысячелетие. С кем не случается.

Синдбад еще и злился всё сильнее, пока Джудар, задумываясь, забывал ему отвечать.

— Ты ведь мне по лицу врезал, — невпопад сказал маги, в голову которого не приходило ни одной дельной идеи по поводу того, как он сам, на редкость падший человек, может пнуть мальчишку в нужную сторону, возвращая к светлому и вечному.

Мимоходом он заметил, что глаза у Синдбада всё еще черные и свои эмоции тот контролировать пока совсем не может.

Наверное, чтобы успокоить того, нужно было думать как Аладдин. Да, Джудар любит в этом мире всех и каждого, он белое, пушистое и никчемное создание, читающее проповеди на каждом углу, он знает, как возвращать заблудших овечек на путь правильной рух. От одной этой мысли тошнило. Легче вырубить мальчишку.

— Я ведь извинился, а ты принял мои извинения! — с негодованием воскликнул Синдбад, прижимая Джудара к полу, и тот меланхолично уставился на потолок, не понимая, с каких он пор возится с детьми. Если мальчишка сейчас еще и схватится за один из своих сосудов джиннов, то от гостиницы и камня на камне не оставит, а Шахерезада обязательно узнает, что черный маги был в этом замешан… — Зачем ты их принял, если меня не простил? Да ты ведь сам предложил всем тебя ударить!

Возможно, вырубить его было в самом деле хорошей идеей, слишком уж громким он был. Джудар начал задумчиво считать трещины на потолке, пытаясь прикинуть, что ему делать и остынет ли Синдбад сам.

— Я ведь говорю с тобой, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — с явно слышимой угрозой в голосе проговорил мальчишка, и маги не нужно было даже кидать на него взгляд, чтобы удостовериться, что чернота всё еще не покинула его глаза. А это вредило здоровью? — Если ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы ни я, ни Джафар, ни Виттель, ни Махад, ни Хинахохо к тебе даже не подходили, то скажи это прямо сейчас. Всем будет проще соревноваться в твоей игре в игнорирование, если узнают, что ты никогда не изменишь свое отношение.

На секунду Джудар представил себе, каково это будет. Синдбад со своими подчиненными идет в очередной тронный зал доставать новый контракт — а он остается снаружи, потому что никогда ни перед кем не преклонял колено и не собирается этого делать. Синдбад постепенно взрослеет, голос становится более глубоким, взгляды в сторону маги, тенью следующего за ним, начинают быть не просто настороженными, а понемногу враждебными — от этого в прошлой жизни каждый раз становилось так горько во рту. А в один прекрасный для Синдбада день он, почувствовав, что конец уже совсем близко, тихо уйдет прочь, словно смертельно больной кот, осчастливив этим всех окружающих и наконец позволив им спокойно вздохнуть.

И Коха, и Когёку, и Хакурю когда-нибудь вырастут прекрасными генералами для своей империи, а Хакуэй сможет забыть сцену убийства своей матери или по крайней мере смириться с воспоминаниями.

Джудар закрыл глаза, стискивая зубы и стараясь избавиться от комка в горле.

— Не хочу, — сипло сказал он и рвано вздохнул, чувствуя, как вздрогнули руки державшего его Синдбада, похоже, ожидавшего не этого ответа. Маги и сам знал, что нужно было соврать, что хотел, и прикинуться безразличным. Вырубить мальчишку и — точно, хорошая же идея! — стереть ему подчистую память. Но отчего-то не смог этого сделать, а вместо этого признался. — Не хочу быть в одиночестве до самой смерти, — медленно выдохнув, он устало открыл глаза и вновь приподнялся на локте, глядя на Синдбада, уставившегося на него, широко распахнув свои бесстыже золотые глаза. — Но вам в любом случае не стоит приближаться ко мне. Я вовсе не…

«Хороший человек», — хотел закончить он, но мальчишка тут же с жаром его перебил.

— Мы сами будем решать, хотим мы к тебе приближаться или нет! — возразил он.

Джудар почти опять измученно вздохнул от его напора, но затем заметил, что чужой черной рух, кажется, немного поубавилось.

— Какой вообще смысл общаться с человеком, если знаешь, что он здесь ненадолго? — негромко пробормотал он, искренне не понимая.

Разве только ради его силы.

Синдбад наконец отпустил его, отклоняясь назад, и взгляд маги на мгновение метнулся к его посоху, чтобы убедиться, что тот его не касается. Но мальчишка явно всё еще не в себе — иначе первым делом хотя бы слез с него.

— Знаешь, моя мама была очень больна, даже с постели встать почти не могла, — тихо сказал Синдбад, и Джудар, только задумавшийся над тем, чтобы вновь уставиться на потолок, перевел на него взгляд. — И наверняка ее можно было вылечить. Просто не было денег, чтобы переехать в столицу и нанять самого лучшего врача. А сейчас я… Просто доверься мне.

Довериться Синдбаду, даже смешно.

Он ведь ему не семья, не друг даже, зачем кидаться такими пустыми словами?

Смотреть на то, как мальчишка страдальчески сводит брови к переносице, стало невыносимо, и Джудар всё же откинулся, неловко пялясь в потолок. Немного погодя, он осторожно коснулся его головы, слегка зарываясь пальцами в волосы, глядя куда угодно, только не на своего невольного соседа по комнате.

— Ты меня жалеешь, значит? — с толикой насмешки спросил Синдбад, тем не менее не убирая его руку и, кажется, даже немного расслабляясь.

— Нет, что ты, — ответил маги, делая вид, что спохватился, и фыркнул. — Я просто думаю, что ты слабак.

Мальчишка невесело рассмеялся, а Джудар только слабо усмехнулся в ответ, поглаживая его по голове и рискуя поверить, что это того успокаивало.

Черная рух утихала, становясь светлее с каждой секундой, и Синдбад старался дышать более размеренно, словно он даже подсознательно понимал в этом больше, чем маги.

— Ты успокоился? — ровно спросил Джудар через молчаливую четверть часа, показавшуюся ему целой вечностью, начав размышлять о том, стоит ли ему наконец перестать гладить мальчишку по голове. Плевать, глупый король не так часто позволял ему прикасаться к своим волосам, стоило пользоваться моментом.

Мальчишка кивнул, чуть напрягаясь.

— Но что это вообще такое? — хмуро спросил он и, когда приподнявшийся маги недоуменно наклонил голову набок, добавил, указывая пальцем в сторону, но не глядя туда. — Твой посох. Разве тебе не больно его держать?

Джудар задумчиво уставился на своего старого приятеля, о котором он никогда не думал в таком ключе. В этот раз он прекрасно помнил, какой именно скромный вклад Гёкуэн привнесла в его жизнь, и, без всяких трудностей призвав гнев, сделал этот посох из палочки, которую Аль Сармен почти сразу же всучила ему, чтобы он к ней привязался. Это ведь просто инструмент, полный черной рух, как и он сам…

— Мне не больно, — сказал он. — Мой посох, напротив, чуть-чуть упрощает мою жизнь, постоянно поглощает немного неприятной энергии.

— Значит, ты хранишь в нем то, о чем не хочешь вспоминать? — спросил Синдбад, и Джудар оторопел, не понимая, как тот так резко перескочил к подобному выводу. — Потому что я видел отрывки… Как сжигают деревню.

Маги чуть нервно сглотнул — это, конечно, не могло ускользнуть от внимательного взгляда мальчишки — и, убрав руку из его волос, рывком поднялся, заставляя того пошатнуться и опереться о землю.

Когда он наконец слезет?

— Что еще ты видел? — сухо поинтересовался он, надеясь, что не просочилось ничего из его воспоминаний о глупом короле.

— Только отрывки… — опешил от его внезапного волнения Синдбад. — Каких-то людей с посохами. Женщину с косами. Ничего больше.

Джудар мрачно уставился на него, пытаясь понять, говорит ли тот правду, а мальчишка выглядел честнее некуда.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я пойму, если ты соврешь? — с угрозой сказал он, и Синдбад, припомнив купца этим утром, кивнул.

— Клянусь, я ничего больше не видел, — заявил он, почти что торжественно прикладывая руку к сердцу.

А маги просто не мог ему поверить. Не после всех тех, кого обманул себе в пользу глупый король. Особенно Когёку.

Решение было простым — стереть мальчишке память о сегодняшнем утре, и дело с концом. Хотя этого почему-то не очень хотелось…

Но сначала ведь можно было проверить, вдруг он в самом деле ничего не увидел. Джудар привычно молча потянулся к нему рукой, но застыл, заметив, что Синдбад вопросительно на нее смотрит, ничего не понимая.

— Можно я… взгляну на твои воспоминания? — неловко спросил он, не обманывая себя на тот счет, что остановится, если мальчишка ему откажет.

Тот удивленно моргнул несколько раз — и маги прекрасно его понимал, сам бы не позволил подобного.

— Ты и такое умеешь? — вместо отказа пораженно выдохнул Синдбад и, когда Джудар молча кивнул, закрыл глаза, держа спину ровно. — Ладно, давай. Но у тебя явные проблемы с доверием.

Маленькая _зараза_.

Маги чуть раздраженно цокнул языком и, схватив одной рукой свой посох, со вздохом протянул другую, легко касаясь лба мальчишки тыльной стороной ладони, не в силах не подметить, как сильно тот напрягся, сжимая рот в плоскую линию. Боится, что будет больно?

Но он же не один криворукий маги-недомерок…

Рух и воспоминания, извлеченные из нее, — это его область исследований, так что Синдбаду совсем не о чем беспокоиться.

Кроме образов Аль Сармен и Гёкуэн — другими словами, того, что он больше всего ненавидел на момент создания посоха — ничего не было, и Джудар через недолгую минуту убрал ладонь.

— Уже всё? — недоверчиво пробормотал мальчишка, явно ожидавший чего-то больше, и с опаской приоткрыл один глаз.

— Да, — коротко ответил маги, наблюдая за тем, как Синдбад с неким облегчением вздыхает. Он выглядел уже совершенно нормально, ни черных белков, ни черной рух, так что Джудар решил спросить еще раз. — Ты успокоился? — получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, он сказал то, что собирался сказать уже давно. — Тогда слезь с меня наконец.

Тот вспыхнул, опустил голову — в самом деле, только сейчас в полной мере осознал, что сидит у маги на коленях? — и поспешно повиновался, почти что сбегая.


	20. Непростая задача - 4

Загадочный король, столь удобно подвернувшийся Синдбаду, оплатил ему и его спутнику и питание в той же таверне, на верхних этажах которой находилась гостиница, в которой они ночевали. Разбалованному готовкой Руруму Джудару еда показалась просто сносной, а мальчишка пока что был готов молиться на всё для него экзотическое.

Когда маги, будучи не в состоянии выкинуть из головы жалобы Синдбада на то, что ему было больно из-за его действий, после завтрака в первый раз с того дня, как выкинул его за борт, молча потянулся к нему, собираясь схватить и применить лечебную магию, мальчишка от неожиданности машинально отшатнулся, отворачиваясь, кажется, в первый раз с момента их знакомства. Джудар взглянул на него с удивлением, но не стал заглядывать ему в лицо в попытке понять, о чем тот думает. Он уже привык к тому, что его боялся или хотя бы опасался в общем-то каждый человек, который мог узнать его на улице, за одним-единственным странным исключением.

Ко всему прочему, маги находил довольно забавным тот факт, что он так и не научился читать рух Синдбада, несмотря на всё то время, которое он провел, надоедая глупому королю, в попытках сделать это. Те жалкие результаты, состоявшие в том, что он мог по колебаниям понять, что Синдбад в данный момент хочет или крайне презирает его, не слишком-то помогали в случае с этим мальчишкой.

Хотя, возможно, хорошо, что они не помогали. То есть, хорошо, что они ему не пригождались. Не хватало ему еще понять по рух, которая не способна лгать, что и этот Синдбад начал презирать его, пусть и старательно прикрываясь вежливой улыбкой.

Но почему же так? Он проводил с другими еще меньше времени, но уже примерно понимал по движению их крохотных птиц, какие чувства они испытывали. А у мальчишки они двигались словно совершенно хаотично, и маги никак не мог найти хоть какую-нибудь схожесть или систему…

— Я собираюсь пойти в город, хочешь со мной? — слегка неловко спросил Джудара вновь повернувшийся к нему Синдбад, и маги, переведя на него взгляд, молча кивнул. — Хорошо. Я кое-что придумал насчет того, как мне заработать деньги, и хочу проверить пару вещей.

— Деньги… — пробормотал Джудар. Он наконец достал себе средства, чтобы добыть персиков, но мальчишка же их не примет. — Если хочешь, ты мог бы стать гладиатором, к слову.

Эта идея была явно лучше работы жиголо и, разумеется, появилась только сейчас.

— Гладиатором? — удивленно повторил Синдбад, и маги вспомнил, что в Партевии, которой вечно не хватало солдат, их и вовсе не было.

— Это боец, — сказал он и вздохнул, морщась, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Он на арене сражается с себе подобными или зверями. На потеху зрителям. Заодно научишься пользоваться своим сосудом джинна, — мальчишка поднес руку к подбородку, с интересом размышляя над его предложением, и Джудар, сглотнув, передумал. — Хотя, знаешь, просто забудь. Ты не сможешь.

— Что? Почему? — недовольно поинтересовался Синдбад. — Я умею драться.

Маги в этом несколько сомневался, но причина была в другом.

— Это бои насмерть. А если зрители пожелают, то выигравший должен будет убить раненного, не способного драться дальше, — пояснил он, и мальчишка пораженно распахнул глаза. — Ты бы не убил кого-то просто на потеху незнакомцам. По крайней мере, мне так кажется.

Синдбад яростно замотал головой — он угадал, это противоречило всем его жизненным принципам.

— Конечно, я бы не сделал этого! — воскликнул он, стискивая зубы. — Но почему что-то подобное вообще существует в такой стране? Здесь мирно, а люди все довольно милые…

— Так ведь именно потому, что здесь мирно, — с толикой удивления ответил Джудар. — У местных жителей особых забот нет, поэтому им скучно.

— Скучно? — с заминкой переспросил Синдбад, почти что вздрогнув от этого столь привычного для маги слова.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами тот, не видя в этом ничего удивительного. — Им скучно, и от этого они ищут себе развлечений. Посмотрели на то, как люди мутузят друг друга, выпустили пар — и могут быть такими милыми с окружающими.

— Но бои насмерть — это всё-таки слишком для развлечения… — пробормотал себе под нос мальчишка, похоже, переживавший очередной культурный шок, а давно привыкший к такому маги только неопределенно пожал плечами. — Почему людям нравится подобное, а не представления актеров или музыкантов?

— Ох, ну, я без понятия, — честно признался Джудар и озадаченно провел пальцем по посоху, который привычно держал в руке. Он предпочитал драться сам, а не смотреть на то, как сражаются какие-то слабаки, не владеющие ни магией, ни сосудом джинна, так что этот вопрос поставил его в тупик. — Может, от этого у них кровь кипит в жилах?

Синдбад отчего-то вновь уставился на него с удивлением, а его взгляд осторожно метнулся к черному посоху. Маги уже настроился на мысль, что тот после случившегося будет держать с несчастным посохом почтительную дистанцию.

Мальчишка покивал еще немного, сказал в ответ несколько незначительных слов, и они наконец покинули таверну, отправляясь шататься по городу. Но Джудар вскоре убедился, что Синдбад вполне знает, куда идет, и это лишь он, маги, без особых стремлений или хотя бы толики интереса плетется за ним следом, со скучающим видом пялясь по сторонам и немного пугая тех, с кем мальчишка решался заговорить.

Сейчас, когда он не разыскивал каждого, кто мог бы привести этот мир к гибели, Джудар резко начал чувствовать, что его совсем ничего не занимает, словно он совершенно пуст внутри. Они прошлись по самым значимым местам города, даже посетили главный рынок, где маги под внимательный взгляд Синдбада наконец купил себе побольше персиков, но в итоге ничего в этом чересчур жизнерадостном городе не смогло вызвать его интереса.

Он разве что опять подумал о мелких детишках из императорской семьи Коу, когда увидел на улице какую-то счастливую полную семью, но в остальное время просто маялся от безделья, тщетно пытаясь лениво отгадать, что там задумал этот мальчишка, судя по всему, собирающий информацию.

Зачем он вообще был здесь? Кроме Фалан и неудавшегося покушения на Синдбада у него в планах было еще одно дело, вот им ему и стоило заняться, а не хвостом ходить за мальчишкой. Однако оно, к некому его сожалению, не было безотлагательным, хотя, к счастью, весьма долгим, поэтому Джудар решил приняться за него через пару месяцев, когда вернутся подданные будущего короля.

Маги тихо вздохнул.

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Синдбад, с сосредоточенным видом изучавший какую-то афишу рядом с амфитеатром.

Джудару лень было прикидывать, что ответить, поэтому он просто сказал как есть:

— Мне скучно.

Мальчишка снова на него удивленно уставился.

— Правда? Этот город ведь очень интересный, — не слишком-то поверил ему Синдбад, с улыбкой оглянувшись на множество людей, спешивших по своим делам.

Возможно, если человек посещал Рэм в первый раз, может, во второй. Но ведь он…

— Я бывал в этой империи уже тысячу раз, — вздохнул Джудар, измученно потирая висок. Когда он вернулся с Темного материка и узнал, что Хакурю пропал, черный маги развлекался в Рэм, подталкивая одного из местных покорителей подземелья к восстанию. Но этим он занимался только для того, чтобы скоротать время до непременного возвращения своего блудного императора.

Сейчас даже ждать было некого.

— Тогда что бы ты хотел сделать? — весьма смирно поинтересовался мальчишка, и Джудар отвел взгляд в сторону. В этом-то и была проблема…

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Меня ничто не интересует.

Синдбад, раздумывая, промолчал несколько секунд.

— Но когда мы только прибыли в Имучакк, мне показалось, тебе тоже было интересно, — внимательно ответил он, и маги не сразу нашел, что сказать.

Тот остров был ему в новинку и отличался от всего, что он видел раньше. Все эти громадные люди, громадные дома, громадные рога вызывали в нем непонимание, а оттого и интерес, но осталось не так много мест, в которых он еще не был…

Кстати, может, отправиться на Темный материк? Его силы маги не будут там работать и он станет в разы слабее, может, сумеет под конец насладиться равным сражением и умереть в бою, как и хотел? Пожалуй, если он переживет день основания Синдрии и убедится, что ей и ее королю ничего не угрожает, то так и сделает.

— Ненадолго, — только ответил он, и мальчишка, вздохнув, зарылся рукой в волосы, напряженно думая. Может, им немного поиграть? Нет, Синдбад слишком мелкий, слишком слабый, еще прибьет его ненароком. — Не заморачивайся. Если меня что-то не интересует, то никогда интересовать и не будет. Второй тип рух, тут ничего не поделаешь.

— Тип рух? — удивленно спросил мальчишка, и Джудару показалось, что все его с ним диалоги только и состоят из вечного непонимания и постоянных переспрашиваний.

— Рух отражает… душу человека. Его сущность. Личность. Настроение. Гои не могут… — маги оборвал себя, когда заметил, что Синдбад непонимающе округлил глаза. — Только волшебники могут видеть рух. Чем сильнее, тем четче.

Мальчишка застыл на несколько секунд, а затем бросил задумчивый взгляд на толпу в стороне, словно пытаясь представить себе, как же это должно выглядеть.

— Значит, ты можешь видеть мою душу? — с ноткой чего-то, что Джудар не смог распознать, спросил он.

— Да, — ответил маги, а Синдбад чуть шевельнулся, и его рух, кажется, стала щебетать слегка взволнованно, хотя Джудар и не был уверен. — Не беспокойся, твоя душа очень красива. Хочешь взглянуть моими глазами?

Когда мальчишка кивнул, маги решил было перебросить посох в левую руку, чтобы освободить ведущую, но вовремя остановил себя. Не хватало ему еще, чтобы тот от этого жеста опять отшатнулся в сторону. На мгновение захотелось спросить, боится ли его и Синдбад.

Вместо этого он, мысленно вздохнув, медленно потянулся вперед, закрывая левой ладонью глаза мальчишке, который сумел героически не вздрогнуть из-за этого. Физический контакт есть, нужную магическую формулу он вроде как вспомнил, и посох слегка нагрелся от посланной в него магой.

Синдбад внезапно чуть вскинул голову, и Джудар напрягся, опасаясь, что всё-таки где-то напортачил. Но тот лишь протянул вперед руку, из-за чего волшебник перевел на нее взгляд, и сложил ладонь так, словно предлагал птице сесть на его указательный палец. Значит, он видел окружавшую его самого рух.

Мальчишка, рассмеявшись, опустил руку, поняв, что каждая из его ослепительно белых птиц, окончательно вернувшихся к своему правильному цвету после утреннего происшествия, не собирается садиться на его палец. Джудар хотел было показать, что этой привилегией обладают только любимые рух маги, но его руки были заняты.

Он скучающе повернул голову в сторону, позволяя Синдбаду взглянуть на прохожих, и тот издал пораженный вздох.

— Невероятно, — сказал он. — И ты всегда так видишь? Неужели не мешает?

Раньше рух ему безумно мешали, особенно в детстве. Не давали спать, пронзительно щебеча одним лишь маги понятные послания, мельтешила перед глазами, слепя. А сейчас он даже заснуть толком не мог без ее успокаивающей колыбельной.

— Со временем привыкаешь, — пробормотал Джудар, мотая головой по сторонам в желании показать немного цветов рух.

В фонтане, рядом с которым они стояли, она текла близко-близко к воде, сливаясь с ее синевой.

Редкие красные крылья сверкали в каком-то церемониальном огне рядом с амфитеатром.

Почти что прозрачные оранжевые птицы плавно спускались на землю вместе с лучами солнца.

Высоко в небе длинными линиями виднелась белая рух, обозначающая движение ветров.

Внезапно Синдбад снова потянулся рукой вперед, почти хватаясь за маги, и тот удивленно перевел на нее взгляд, опуская голову.

— Твоя… рух? — Джудар кивнул, мысленно хваля его хорошую память. — Почему она черная?

Свободная рух чернела, когда волшебник применял магию силы, но с человеческой всё было не так просто.

— В подземелье Валефора я видел таких же черных птиц… Рядом с Джафаром и Фалан, — продолжил мальчишка и, чуть дернув пальцами, вернул руку к себе. Ну, он уже добился, чего хотел, заставив маги взглянуть на себя, чтобы рассмотреть его собственную рух.

Джудар поразился своему самообладанию, когда не цокнул языком.

Немалая в подземелье, похоже, была концентрация черной рух, раз даже гои могли ее видеть.

— Потому что я падший, — ответил маги с небольшой вопросительной ноткой, подразумевающей, что Синдбаду следовало самому догадаться об этом.

Тот вздохнул, и Джудар удивленно наклонил голову набок.

Еще пару минут они провели в молчании, и маги, то и дело от скуки бросавший взгляды по сторонам, гадал, надоело ли уже мальчишке это маленькое путешествие в мир рух. Может, он просто не решался сказать об этом, чтобы не разозлить волшебника.

— Так почему ты сказал, что моя рух красива? — внезапно поинтересовался Синдбад. — Рух разных людей вроде никак не отличается…

Джудар задумчиво проследил за одной из крохотных несносных птиц, круживших вокруг будущего короля. Сколько он в своей жизни повидал обрюзгших правителей, рух которых едва-едва трепетала крыльями, безмозглых трусов, у которых она то и дело замирала от страха, и людей, довольных тем, чем владели, душа которых не выходила за установленные рамки. Должно быть, нужно было пялиться на рух с десяток лет, чтобы с одного взгляда определять, кто достоин стать королем.

— Отличается, уж можешь мне поверить, Синдбад, — спокойно проговорил он, решив ничего не объяснять.

— Син, — тут же выпалил мальчишка, и маги недоуменно изогнул бровь. Стянув со своих глаз ладонь Джудара, он с беспечной улыбкой сказал. — Можно просто Син. Так ведь намного короче?

— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь переучусь, — пожав плечами, возразил маги, убирая руку, и чуть поморщился, осознав, что тот просто не знает, что он использует это имя, а не сокращение, уже пару десятков лет.

— Ничего страшного, я буду напоминать всякий раз! — заверил его Синдбад, вскинув указательный палец, и улыбнулся еще шире, когда Джудар с небольшой заминкой кивнул, соглашаясь.


	21. Непростая задача - 5

Синдбад в самом деле не забывал всякий раз напоминать маги звать его по сокращенному имени, и через пару дней от его постоянных «Можно просто Син» Джудара уже начало слегка тошнить. Эти слова он раз десять услышал в первый же вечер, когда, помыв голову и кое-как высушив ее, притащился обратно в комнату, а мальчишка, заявивший, что в первый раз видит, чтобы волшебник распустил волосы, самозабвенно предложил помочь ему их расчесать. Синдбад сам же вскоре пожалел об этом, если судить по его недовольному бурчанию полчаса спустя, когда он не закончил даже с половиной, заставляя Джудара гадать о том, хватит ли его терпения до конца.

Однако мальчишка не сдавался, не становился менее аккуратным из-за нетерпения, а просто болтал без умолку о своей задумке облечь свою историю покорения подземелий в увлекательное представление, сбавленное магией его сосудов, чтобы заработать на нем нужную сумму денег.

Идея в самом деле была неплохой, в основном из-за того, что маги легко было представить себе Синдбада в подобной главной роли. Он изредка по ходу рассказа давал советы насчет того, как тот может использовать своих джиннов, про себя решив, что призывать их ради чего-то подобного не стоит, и слегка морщился всякий раз, когда мальчишка поправлял его обращение на «Син». Под конец Джудар, фыркнув, отказался выступать вместе с ним, но без особой неохоты согласился первым взглянуть и указать, если будет нужно что-то исправить.

Последующую неделю они, выбираясь за город, провели в попытках вдохнуть в задуманное жизнь, пока Синдбад усердно записывал всё на бумагу, которую ему, конечно же, со вздохом отдала хозяйка таверны в обмен на обещание заплатить позже, когда он заработает денег. Маги, призвав на помощь весь свой крохотный запас тактичности, постарался не обращать внимание на то, что мальчишка от использования сосудов выматывался как собака, тяжело дыша и потея, только вскользь заметив, что со временем станет лучше, и на пальцах объяснив, как работает магой.

Джудар как-то раз подшутил над ним, сначала назвав по сокращенному имени, а через пару затянувшихся мгновений добавив оставшуюся часть, затем рассмеявшись, когда тот разочарованно вздохнул.

Маги, которому для того, чтобы вновь вернуться к намертво врезавшемуся в памяти имени «Синдбад», хватало всего пары минут после того, как мальчишка поправлял его в очередной раз, чувствовал себя крайне глупо, чуть смущенно зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Тот пусть терпеливо и не подавал виду, но после сотого «Можно просто Син» наверняка решил, что Джудар в самом деле всего лишь потешается над ним и его предложением. Пытайся, не пытайся — в итоге звать его так у него всё же не получалось.

Наконец настал тот момент, когда Синдбад решил, что его представление готово для того, чтобы его увидела публика, хотя маги пришел к тому же выводу уже за пару дней до этого. Мальчишка нашел себе какую-то чуть менее людную площадь, на которой вездесущие стражники сновали не так часто, и начал свое выступление, пока Джудар, сидевший на краю крыши ближайшего здания, внимательно наблюдал за ним, подперев щеку кулаком и пытаясь выполнить свое обещание рассказать о недостатках, если таковые имеются.

Но он скорее следил за тем, что Синдбаду никто не навредил.

То есть, Сину.

В речи мальчишки порой проскальзывал легкий партевийский акцент, но жителей Неаполии он, похоже, не отталкивал, скорее придавал его речи нотку чего-то чужеземного. Кто-то из них, возможно, как и Джудар, даже считал этот акцент весьма милым.

Но в самом представлении маги не мог найти каких-либо недостатков — даже при том, что он видел его уже столько раз, что смотреть снова совсем не хотелось. Синдбад был весьма неплох в том, чтобы выдумывать что-то новое со своими джиннами, до чего не доходил Джудар, чересчур привыкший использовать свою магию для сражений, но никак не для красоты.

Рэмовцы, как дети, радовались снегу, удивлялись линиям молний, из-за которых мальчишка, как знал маги, немало волновался, боясь, что может кому-нибудь навредить. Затем они охотно раскрывали свои толстые кошельки, а некоторые особенно увлеченные подходили к будущему королю побеседовать, пока Джудар, хмыкнув, молча наблюдал с крыши за тем, как Синдбад флиртует с девушками, убрав одной из них за ухо золотой локон.

Собравший и пересчитавший свой первый доход мальчишка, крайне воодушевленный этим, потащил маги в какую-то забегаловку, которую ему посоветовали восхищенные зрительницы, хотя Джудар искренне не понимал, зачем тратить на еду кровно заработанные, когда за ужин в таверне на месяц вперед уже заплатил какой-то богатей.

Он понял только когда бездумно попробовал свою порцию, которую тот протянул ему с неизменной улыбкой.

— Синдбад… — зло прошипел он, отворачиваясь и прикрывая рукой безумно горящий рот, стараясь убедить себя, что из глаз не текут позорные жгучие слезы, и отставляя миску в сторону.

— Можно просто Син, — беспечно отозвался мальчишка, и Джудар раздраженно дернул бровью, собираясь с силами, чтобы придушить маленького засранца, спокойно жующего эту пищу, которую местные наверняка использовали для пыток чужаков. — Что такое? Вроде не так остро.

 _Не так остро_. Может, он ему просто подсыпал побольше убийственного лука и перца? Чтобы убедиться в этом, маги схватил того за правое запястье, заставив удивленно застыть, и, подавшись вперед, утянул с вилки одного предателя кусок свинины, выглядевший точно так же, как в его собственной порции, но наверняка являвшийся не таким ужасным.

Он тут же пожалел об этом.

— Я попросил сделать себе поострее, — растерянно сообщил Синдбад только после того, как его отпустил Джудар, чувствующий себя побежденным каким-то кусочком мяса.

Пару секунд маги пытался справиться с ощущением, что его рот подожгли, а затем без задней мысли опустил температуру вокруг себя сразу на несколько десятков градусов, из-за чего все окружающие, включая мальчишку, вздрогнули, машинально обнимая себя за плечи. Хватавшему ртом спасительный холодный воздух волшебнику было плевать, что они думают. Разве что выступившие слезы неприятно сушили кожу.

— Может, всё-таки перестанешь? — явно дрожа, поинтересовался отодвинувшийся от него подальше Синдбад, пытавшийся дыханием согреть свои замерзающие ладони, и Джудар мрачно на него уставился.

Пусть своей острой едой закидывается, раз ему холодно.

Наконец почувствовав, что жар отпустил, он прекратил использовать магию, позволяя теплому воздуху хлынуть ближе, и, поднявшись со своего места, пошел по улице к гостинице, оставляя на столе это исчадие всемирного зла в миске.

— Ну извини, я же не знал, что ты совсем не ешь острое! — донесся голос мальчишки, и Джудар чуть сбавил ход, давая тому нагнать себя. Он еще и свою порцию с собой потащил. — Хочешь, я куплю тебе персиков?

Единственное, на что он тратил деньги, благосклонно данные Шахерезадой. Тяжело не запомнить.

— Успокойся, — фыркнул маги. — Ничего мне от тебя не нужно.

— В самом деле? — чуть расслабившись, усомнился Синдбад, и Джудар взглянул на него сверху вниз, вопросительно вскинув бровь. — Я имею в виду, при первой же встрече ты сказал мне, что хочешь, чтобы я изменил мир, или что-то вроде того.

Он об этом. Кажется, что-то подобное он и в самом деле говорил.

— Разве что это, — неопределенно пожал плечами маги.

Всё, что он хотел, — это не дать мальчишке поглотить черную рух медиума, с остальным тот разберется самостоятельно.

— Но на это уйдет не один год, — сказал Синдбад, и Джудар усмехнулся, когда он даже в своих словах не допустил вероятности того, что не справится. — Ты будешь рядом, когда я справлюсь?

Когда это произойдет, лет через десять? Маги вынужден был проводить за медитацией всё больше времени, чтобы вернуться к норме, но всё быстрее начинал чувствовать себя плохо. Его собственная рух продолжала рассыпаться в прах, и он покачал головой в безоговорочной уверенности.

Был еще один способ продлить себе жизнь, но Джудар с трудом мог назвать это жизнью.

— Тогда зачем тебе это? — поинтересовался, глядя на него, мальчишка, и маги отбросил свою задумчивость. — Раз уж ты уверен, что не доживешь до того момента?

Этот вопрос загнал Джудара в тупик. Он взглянул на Синдбада, и ему показалось, что тот уже вполне догадался, просто хотел, чтобы маги сказал это вслух.

Он вздохнул.

— Конечно же, чтобы те, кто мне дорог, жили в лучшем мире, — скрепя сердце, ответил он, чуть ускоряя шаг. Это было так глупо. Союз семи морей же наверняка станет противником империи Коу, зачем он вообще это делал? — Так что не вздумай их обижать, когда меня не станет.

— Не стану, — хмыкнув, с не слишком радостной улыбкой пообещал ему мальчишка. — Правда только, я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь.

— Я позже расскажу, — решил оттянуть неминуемое Джудар и, вспомнив кое-что, повернулся к Синдбаду, угрожающе ткнув его пальцем в грудь. — И даже не смей подкатывать к Хакуэй или Когёку, ты понял?

Тот ошарашенно кивнул, наверняка надумав себе невесть что.


	22. Непростая задача - 6

Последующие недели две Синдбад старался выкинуть что-нибудь такое, что заставляло Джудара изумленно застыть, то против воли втягивая его в свое представление, то покупая какой-то невозможно воняющий фрукт, и в какой-то день маги с толикой удивления осознал, что ему немного любопытно, что еще может взбрести в эту многострадальную голову. Мальчишка продолжал пользоваться огромной популярностью, и Джудар молча стоял в стороне, одним своим видом отпугивая стражу, судя по всему, узнавшую от верхов, что с парнем с черным посохом связываться запрещено.

Он позволил себе даже не смотреть в сотый раз на представление, во время которого зрители радостно скандировали имя Синдбада, а просто уставиться на землю, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись спиной к колонне подальше от оглушающей сцены. Джудар не мог перестать думать о том, что сегодня ночью ему что-то приснилось.

Ничего особенного в этом не было, да и сон был каким-то сумбурным бредом про персиковую империю, но удивлял сам факт того, что он что-то видел, а не просто забывался чем-то тревожным и неприятным под грустный щебет своей рух после продолжительных гляделок с темнотой. Маги и вовсе не мог вспомнить, когда ему в последний раз четко снилось хоть что-то, не похожее на кошмар.

«Возможно, потому что человек не может расслабиться?», — удивленно предположил утром Синдбад в ответ на глупый вопрос о том, почему могут перестать сниться сны, и Джудар удивленно затих.

Он… расслабился?

Это плохо?

Разве он не хотел всё время быть начеку, раз ему стало не на кого положиться?

Маги в расстроенных чувствах шкрябнул своих посохом по брусчатке и, вздрогнув, повернул голову в сторону, почувствовав рядом с собой рух человека, словно бы немного знакомого.

— Алибаба?.. — неверяще выдохнул он, и мужчина с золотыми волосами, во все глаза смотревший на выступление мальчишки, чуть удивленно взглянул на него.

Да у него же точно такой же тупой хохолок на голове.

Джудару понадобилось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы понять, что он обознался, хотя стоявший рядом с ним человек казался точной копией блондинистого владельца Амона, разве что был постарше и обладал бородой.

А это значит, что…

— Ты тот самый король, о котором говорил Синдбад, — несколько разочарованно заключил маги, не отрывая от него взгляда. Папаша Алибабы, да…

— А ты его тот самый спутник, — спокойно ответил Рашид.

Значит, мальчишка в своей прогулке по улице наткнулся не просто на какого-то короля, а на Салуджу, правителя Балбадда. Вздохнувшему Джудару вновь захотелось отщипнуть себе немного его небывалой удачи, пока двое стражников настороженно глазели на него.

К счастью, вовремя подбежавший Синдбад перетянул на себя всё внимание, разразившись долгой благодарственной тирадой и несколько раз назвав короля своим учителем, и тот, расчувствовавшись, всучил ему целый мешок золота.

***

Плохо было дело. Рашид его чертовски раздражал.

Мальчишка, притащивший их в таверну, с удивлением поглядывал на недовольного маги, устроившегося боком к столу и подперевшему щеку кулаком, глядящего в сторону, подальше от блондина. К сожалению, он не мог отрицать того, что его неприязнь могла быть связана с тем, что король просто-напросто не оказался Алибабой.

Так тупо.

— Ну, в общем, это мой учитель, король Балбадда, Рашид Салуджа, — с чуть нервной ноткой в голосе начал представлять их друг другу Синдбад. — А это Джудар.

Он же его меньше дня знал, в какой момент тот успел стать мальчишке учителем?

— Будем знакомы, — спокойно заключил Рашид, и маги, кинув в его сторону взгляд, молча кивнул, не удосуживаясь протянуть руку для рукопожатия.

Он прямо-таки чувствовал, как Синдбад рыдает над своим погоревшем прогрессом в том, чтобы разболтать Джудара, а королевские стражники неодобрительно на него смотрят.

— Судя по внешности, ты из восточных земель, — заметил Салуджа и потянулся за своим вином.

— Коу, — коротко ответил маги.

— Та самая воинственная империя Коу? — переспросил король, наверняка любопытствуя, как ее жителя могло занести настолько далеко от дома. — Наслышан, наслышан.

— И я наслышан о балбаддском короле, — отозвался Джудар и язвительно усмехнулся, вспоминая многие вещи, которые Алибаба рассказывал ему во время их путешествия. — Вроде тот самый, что дотла сжег район бедняков со всеми жителями?

— Подобного приказа я не отдавал, — спокойно ответил Рашид, когда Синдбад уставился на него.

— Вот как, — просто сказал маги и решил позабавиться, при этом, возможно, сделав старине Алибабе жизнь немного терпимее. — Тяжеловато различать, что уже случилось, а чему только предстоит произойти, знаешь. Можешь считать это пророчеством от имперского оракула, — Салуджа мрачно нахмурился, а Джудар скользнул пальцем по своему стакану с вином, напоминая себе, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда он напился. — Так ты уже нашел своего третьего сына?

— У меня только двое сыновей, — со вздохом возразил король, наверняка считая его слова полной чушью.

— Вот как. А я-то думал, ты любил ту служанку, — вскользь заметил маги и забрал у мальчишки его воду, взглянув на удивленно распахнувшего глаза Рашида. — А она себя теперь в твоих трущобах кому попало продает, чтобы вырастить сына от тебя. Ужас какой, ну и короли пошли.

Джудар отвлекся, когда Синдбад схватил его за плечо, придвигаясь ближе.

— Ты правда можешь видеть будущее? — шепотом спросил он, сверкая глазами от неприкрытого интереса.

Ох, это было почти что забавно.

— Порой, — уклончиво соврал маги, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то из того, что вскоре должно было произойти в жизни будущего короля. — А тебе нравится Серендина?

Мальчишка, ни разу не упоминавший о своей встрече с паучьей принцессой, ошарашенно вернулся на свое место, и немного заскучавший Джудар под конец их молчаливой беседы посоветовал всем недовольным отсылать жалобы на него в императорский дворец в Ракушо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слишком мало Синдбада ┐('～`;)┌


	23. Непростая задача - 7

Оказывается, Синдбад был вечно в делах с самого подросткового возраста. Джудар прекрасно помнил те разы, когда, наведываясь к глупому королю с одной конкретной целью, натыкался на него рядом с горами бумаг и решал подождать, пока тот закончит, сверля взглядом и наверняка неимоверно раздражая. Порой он так и засыпал, утомленный долгой дорогой до Синдрии, а утром неожиданно обнаруживал себя не в какой-нибудь темнице, а в постели Синдбада. Это всякий раз приводило к вороху непонятных чувств.

Мальчишка же с возвращения балбаддского короля постоянно был занят его идеями: наконец зарегистрировал свою фирму, расширял свое представление до размера амфитеатра, строчил свои бездарные приключения и обустраивал торговое здание для Синдрии. Маги решил не мешать ему своим молчаливым присутствием, отчего-то вечно вызывавшим у Синдбада желание отвлечься и хоть как-то его разговорить, и немного принялся за свои дела.

Идея написать книгу казалась ему вполне неплохой, хотя делать это традиционным способом он не собирался.

Верхний этаж торгового дома был жилым, и его уже полностью обставили, поэтому они оба перебрались в него, каждый в свою комнату. Ночами спалось плохо.

Джудар, спустя пару дней после прибытия Рашида, заторможенно осознал, что, должно быть, ревнует к нему Синдбада. Ладно, он еще мог понять подобную реакцию рядом с Джафаром, присутствия которого рядом с глупым королем он никогда не выносил, но при чем тут Салуджа? Маги его в прошлой жизни рядом с главой альянса даже не видел ни разу…

Синдбад постучал в дверь, хотя Джудар сотню раз говорил ему, что это необязательно, и, получив разрешение войти, проскользнул внутрь, разочарованно вздохнув при виде расположившегося на кровати маги, аккуратно выводящего на листе бумаги очередную магическую гексограмму.

Чересчур впечатленный откровенным враньем оракула о том, что тот видит будущее, мальчишка какое-то время доставал его по этому поводу, из-за чего маги пришлось «предсказать» ему, что он перерастет его на полголову. После загадочного молчания Джудара по поводу того, чем тот был занят, Синдбад и вовсе отчего-то вбил себе в голову, что тот создает книгу с предсказаниями.

Он до сих пор почему-то надеялся, что ему когда-нибудь позволят на нее взглянуть.

— Чего тебе, глупый мальчишка? — поинтересовался маги, с удивлением отрываясь от своей работы из-за такого неутешительного вздоха.

— Я за тебя волнуюсь, — в лоб заявил Синдбад, и Джудар подумал, что ослышался.

— Я даже из комнаты не выходил сегодня, чего волноваться-то? — настороженно спросил маги, поднимая чернильницу, чтобы та не расплескалась, когда мальчишка плюхнулся на край его постели.

— Вот именно! — торжествующе воскликнул тот, словно Джудар подловил сам себя. — Я заходил утром — ты сидел на кровати, захожу вечером — ты там же. Ты с нее сегодня хотя бы поднимался? Размяться для здоровья полезно, знаешь ли…

Маги… был не совсем уверен, вставал ли сегодня. Вчера вот точно, но сегодня…

— Ты курица-наседка, что ли? — со вздохом поинтересовался он, не чувствуя особого раздражения, и, поставив чернильницу на тумбу рядом с кроватью, опустил ноги на пол, садясь с Синдбадом плечом к плечу.

Тот принялся носить эту кучу драгоценных цацек и выглядел с ними откровенно смешно.

— Мы ведь друзья, конечно же я беспокоюсь! — недовольно проворчал мальчишка, и Джудар молча уставился на него.

Синдбад уставился на него в ответ, и они на несколько минут погрузились в неловкую тишину.

Маги прокашлялся.

— В какой это момент мы успели стать друзьями? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

И как он умудрился этого не заметить?

— Мы тут уже два месяца вместе торчим, видимся каждый день, поладили, а ты думаешь, что не считаешь меня своим другом? — уточнил мальчишка, и маги возвел глаза к потолку.

Он не думал, что не считал его своим другом, он его им просто-напросто не считал. Потому что быть с Синдбадом друзьями — это даже звучало смешно.

— Нет-нет-нет, я тебе сейчас раскрою глаза, тугодум ты эдакий, — прервал его назревающий поток протестов мальчишка, подобным обращением заставив нахмуриться. — Причина первая, по которой Джудар считает меня своим другом, хоть и не признается себе в этом! Я только что назвал его тугодумом, но он всё еще не выкинул меня в окно.

— Я могу это сейчас же исправить, — любезно предложил ему тот, и Синдбад со смехом отодвинулся.

Хорошо, он не был уверен, что сейчас смог бы еще раз выбросить мальчишку за борт, но это ничего не доказывало.

— Причина вторая! — не сбавляя темпа, продолжил Синдбад. — Ты безумно печешься о своих волосах, но мне разрешаешь их расчесывать и заплетать.

Джудар вздохнул. Он раньше доверял в этом даже глупому королю, который его обычно терпеть не мог, и потому считал, что мальчишка ничего плохого не сделает.

— Теперь третья! — Синдбад опомнился и показал ему три пальца, чтобы маги успевал следить за ходом событий. — Ты мне позволяешь многое, за что остальным попадает за одну лишь попытку.

И он придвинулся ближе, так, что они сидели вплотную друг к другу, и задорно ухмыльнулся, когда заработал этим измученный вздох Джудара, который не мог не признать, что отпихивал от себя любого пытавшегося чересчур к нему приблизиться.

Просто он успел привыкнуть к тому, что Синдбад жить не мог без прикосновений, будь то похлопывание по плечу, или насмешливый тычок в бок, или что-то еще. Но всякий раз, когда мальчишка уж слишком ему надоедал, маги предупреждающе растягивал ему щеки.

— Тебе не кажется, что третья причина включает в себя две предыдущие? — поинтересовался он, небольно дернув Синдбада за выступающую прядку, когда тот, вконец обнаглев, положил ему голову на плечо.

— Вполне возможно, — легко согласился тот, убирая голову, но не отодвигаясь. — Уж извини, список заранее не составил.

Он помолчал немного, думая над своими следующими словами.

— А еще ты за меня волнуешься, — тише добавил мальчишка, и Джудар, вздохнув, не смог с ним не согласиться. Он уже выставлял себя пару раз дураком, порывисто ошибочно решив, что тот оказался в опасности. Вместо этого он молча взъерошил ему волосы.

— Должен признаться, Син, я думал, что друзей заводят несколько иначе, — пробормотал он, глядя на стену перед собой, краем глаза замечая, что Синдбад на него уставился.

— Например? — с короткой заминкой спросил тот.

Маги вздохнул, полагая, что у него в подобном плане было совсем немного опыта.

— Один лезет к другому, другой игнорирует его лет десять, а потом понимает, что тот не так уж и плох, и они становятся лучшими друзьями? — предположил он на одном дыхании, поворачиваясь к мальчишке, принявшему от его слов весьма кислое выражение лица.

А затем любовниками, пытающимися разрушить мир. О некоторых вещах Синдбаду лучше не знать, лучше совсем не знать.

— Ты игнорировал кого-то целых десять лет? — с тихим ужасом в голосе, но вовсе не недоверчиво спросил его мальчишка, и Джудар застыл.

— Чего? — недовольно спросил он и, повернувшись, повалил того одной рукой на кровать, другой принявшись нарочно пребольно оттягивать щеку. — Это меня игнорировали!

— То есть это ты лез к кому-то? — невнятно уточнил Синдбад, жмурясь и пытаясь отодрать его руку, и вот это уже прозвучало недоверчиво.

— Именно! — возмущенно подтвердил маги и крайне раздраженно дернул бровью, когда мальчишка уставился на него с неприкрытым сомнением. — Каждый день, когда мы виделись, я предлагал провести его по подземелью, — Джудар, вспоминая, каково это было, взлохматил Синдбаду и без того не самую аккуратную прическу, подражая той очаровательной улыбке, от которой у Хакурю, как тот признался позже, почти сводило зубы. Затем он передразнил тухлое выражение лица своего кандидата, наигранно закатывая глаза. — А он только взглядом посылал меня к черту. То есть, он был, конечно, весь такой из себя вежливый, но в мыслях-то волю себе наверняка давал…

 _Был_.

— Ох, — немногословно ответил мальчишка, когда маги наконец отстранился, напоследок чуть пригладив ему взлохмаченные волосы. Немного помолчав, он спросил. — А я на него похож?

Син? На Хакурю?

— Ни капли, — хмыкнув, покачал головой Джудар и, наконец заметив, что из-за него мальчишка помял его листы бумаги, поспешно заставил его перекатиться на бок, вытаскивая тот, которым занимался до прихода мальчишки. Безнадежно испорчен, но хотя бы чернила успели высохнуть… — Хотя он тоже был жутко упрямый.

Маги усмехнулся, вспомнив, как считал себя, должно быть, самым счастливым человеком в мире, когда его плакса дошел за ним до самой Тензанской гряды. Он надеялся, Рэну удалось врезать глупому королю пару раз за них обоих.

— Знаешь, какая пятая причина? — прервал его размышления Синдбад, с улыбкой уставившийся на раскрашенный потолок. — Ты всё-таки зовешь меня Син.

Джудар, фыркнув, пихнул его в плечо и, когда все его цацки опять зазвенели, рассмеялся, чувствуя, что это начало его бросающихся в глаза семи сосудов джиннов.


	24. Непростая задача - 8

Рашид, похоже, ожидал в Неаполии команду своего самопровозглашенного ученика только для того, чтобы тут же покинуть ее вместе со своей крохотной армией, источая невыносимый пафос, и махнуть Синдбаду рукой на прощанье. Стоявший рядом с мальчишкой Джудар, вытащенный им из дома, как только тот заметил вдали свой имучакковский корабль, прикрыл лицо ладонью, лишь бы не видеть эти по-щенячьи сверкающие глаза, которыми Син с восхищением смотрел вслед своему наставнику.

Прибывшие принялись наперебой расспрашивать мальчишку о том, кем являлся этой загадочный незнакомец, а Джудар, уставившись на несколько секунд на живот Руруму, медленно поднял на нее взгляд. В последние дни их путешествия в Рэм он отчетливо видел рядом с ней слабую чужую рух, свидетельствующую о том, что она была беременна. Сейчас же, всего пару месяцев спустя, ничего такого и в помине не было.

Встретившись взглядом с нежно улыбнувшейся девушкой, маги отвернулся, молча уставившись перед собой на волны, тщетно бьющиеся о край причала.

Значит, она потеряла ребенка?

Эта новость была как-то чересчур даже для него.

— Открытие компании Синдрия! — радостно воскликнул Синдбад вместе с остальными и, заметив, что волшебник опять ушел в себя, пихнул его в бок, отчего тот от неожиданности чуть не свалился в воду. — Ты чего, Джу?

— Говорю же, не зови меня так, — проворчал маги, еще раз скользнув взглядом по животу Руруму.

Со стороны раздался вой замученного животного, и компанию повернулась туда, чтобы увидеть Джафара, над которым издевался ребенок размером почти что с него. Одетый в традиционную имуччаковскую одежду.

Волшебник тупо уставился на это создание, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— А это наш сыночек, Кикирик! — радостно прощебетала девушка, с ослепительной улыбкой прикладывая руку к лицу. Синдбад, кажется, был немного в ужасе от того, что внезапное для него пополнение в семье немного издевалось над его ручным ассасином. — Как Джудар и говорил, родился мальчик.

Мальчишка — черт, теперь здесь было слишком много детей — уставился на него, наверняка принимая случившееся за исполненное предсказание. Но ведь любой волшебник мог отличить мужскую рух от женской, так что…

— И… сколько у имуччаковцев длится беременность? — неловко поинтересовался он и, узнав от Руруму, что всего примерно два с половиной месяца, хмыкнул, глядя на ребенка, считающего Джафара своей игрушкой.

Когда Синдбад поздравил Хинахохо с рождением сына, маги понял, что тоже следовало бы это сделать, но момент он явно пропустил.

Он, чуть улыбнувшись краешком рта, решил, что, пожалуй, пора было переставать полагаться на то, что происходит только худшее, и заметивший это мальчишка, похоже, слишком быстро сложивший в голове кусочки пазла, зловеще усмехнувшись.

— Джудар, может, хочешь подержать ребенка? — предложил он под одобрительные кивки Руруму, прекрасно замечая ошарашенные взгляды и Махада, и Виттеля, и Джафара, и Хинахохо, но благополучно их игнорируя.

Он всё еще мог спихнуть мальчишку в воду, если тот будет озвучивать уж слишком безумные идеи.

— Я бы с радостью, да вот руки заняты, — фыркнув, отказался маги, прикидывая, сколько весит это дитятко, и кивнул на свой несчастный черный посох. Синдбад вместо этого с подозрением уставился на его сумку через плечо, в которую Джудар сложил свою полузаконченную книгу.

— Раз уж все вернулись, то я, пожалуй, пойду, — подтвердил его опасения маги и чуть усмехнулся, когда потерявший страх Джафар, спасенный Хинахохо, взявшим своего сына на руки, поднялся с земли и пробормотал себе под нос, что для Синдбада наверняка было непростой задачей почти три месяца в одиночестве торчать рядом с Джударом.

Пожалуй, да, непростой.

Можно было его поздравить, раз справился.

— Нет-нет, подожди, — наконец спохватился мальчишка и вцепился ему в руку, не давая сдвинуться с места. — Ты не можешь так просто уйти!

— Вполне могу, — удивленно возразил маги, не видя в этом особой проблемы. У него были дела, а Синдбад, насколько он понял из его рассказов, ближайшие месяцы не собирался покидать Неаполию, собираясь здесь развивать свою компанию. Не должно было случиться ничего интересного или опасного.

— Но ведь прошло совсем немного времени! — запротестовал мальчишка, сильнее ухватывая его за руку, заставляя чуть поморщиться. — Неужели всё настолько плохо?

Джудар завис, удивленно хмурясь, пытаясь понять, откуда Синдбад вообще знает, куда он направляется и какое там царит положение дел.

— Может, стоит отправиться в Рэмано? Я слышал, находящаяся там верховная жрица творит чудеса, — горячо продолжил мальчишка.

— К Шахерезаде? — заторможено уточнил маги. — Да я не так давно был у этой старушенции…

Синдбад удивленно округлил глаза, единственный из присутствующих хотя бы смутно понимая, какую немалую роль в империи Рэм и всемирной истории играла эта бабулька.

— Значит, даже она тебе не может помочь, — выдохнул он, опуская взгляд.

Джудар недоуменно уставился на него, взволнованно пытающегося придумать что-то еще, и, моргнув пару раз, вспыхнул, наконец осознав, как именно мальчишка понял его слова о том, что он уходит.

— Черт, Син, успокойся, ты зачем сопли разводишь? — со вздохом поинтересовался маги, и тот удивленно вскинул голову, наконец отпуская его руку, которой Джудар тут же ухватил его за щеку, растягивая ее и приводя мальчишку в чувства. — Я пока помирать не собираюсь, у меня есть дела. Представляешь себе, дела? Вернусь через несколько месяцев.

— Серьезно? Дела, у тебя? — с недоверием и явно написанным на лице облегчением спросил Синдбад, немного смущенный своей неправильной догадкой.

Маги раздраженно дернул бровью. Он, конечно, не являл собой идеал трудолюбивого человека, пожалуй, ни в один день с самого момента их знакомства, но всё же…

Ладно, это он ему спустит рук.

— Можешь себе представить, — фыркнул Джудар, взъерошив мальчишке волосы, и, без особого интереса окинув взглядом его подчиненных, решил наконец-то спасти их от своего присутствия. — Береги себя.

Сделав пару шагов прочь, он молча создал своим посохом портал и, не оглядываясь, шагнул в небо над Магноштадтом.


	25. Бабник, пьянь и интриган - 1

Дела определенно шли в гору.

Его компания заключила договора с рядом стран, включая неприступный Сасан, доходы от торговли с которым наверняка будут просто заоблачными. Виттель с Махадом, которым Синдбад доверял целиком и полностью, остались приглядывать за их торговым домом в Неаполии, пока он сам носился по всему свету, лично участвуя в переговорах. Главным образом из-за того, что ему не терпелось увидеть новые страны.

Руруму приглядывала за Кикириком, и даже Джафар, кажется, немного подрос. Всё шло просто отлично. Разве только не было вестей от Джудара, обещавшего вернуться через несколько месяцев и пропавшего уже почти на год. К этому моменту уже один только вид персиков заставлял Сина озабоченно вздыхать.

Дело было в том, что волшебник умудрялся попадать в неприятные ситуации, пусть даже просто молча стоял в стороне, задумчиво смотря вдаль. Возможно, он попадал в них именно из-за того, что не обращал на окружающих ни капли внимания, но это не помогало юноше не думать о том, что Джудар, при всей его непобедимости, мог влипнуть в какую-нибудь жуткую историю и оказаться не в состоянии выпутаться из нее.

Поэтому Синдбад откровенно не ожидал, что через пару дней после отплытия из Сасана, на пути в Артемюру, он, выйдя утром на палубу их фирменного имучакковского корабля, обнаружит на ней блудного волшебника, праздно болтающего с Мистрасом, который оживленно кивал своему новому знакомому, кажется, рассказывая о том, как один небезызвестный покоритель подземелий сжег молнией пару гор в непосредственной близости от его родины.

Юноша, не слушая, молча уставился на знакомую спину, так толком и не привыкнув к тому, что Джудар обожал появляться исключительно внезапно, и тот, явно почувствовав его присутствие, повернулся к нему, слегка улыбаясь и почти что посмеиваясь.

На мгновение промелькнула мысль, что это было почти нечестно. Сколько недель у него ушло на то, чтобы волшебник хоть немного растаял, а юный рыцарь, похоже, справился меньше чем за одно утро.

— Джудар! — радостно воскликнул Синдбад и подошел ближе, опускаясь рядом с ним, хватая за руку и обнимая в приветственном жесте. — Давно не виделись!

Бродяга ты этакий.

— Это еще кто такой? — со смехом спросил его волшебник, отраняясь не так же быстро, как в прошлом. — Я знаю только Сина-коротышку. Подожди, ты начал заплетать косички, в самом деле?

— Челка мешала. Но мне ведь идет? — лукаво поинтересовался юноша, чуть поморщившись, когда Джудар, фыркнув, небольно щелкнул его пальцем по лбу. Мягко перехватив его руку за запястье, он с сияющей улыбкой добавил. — А ты ничуть не изменился.

Разве что сменил одежду на что-то северное, но в остальном остался точно таким же. Тот же посох, та же безумно длинная и безумно черная коса и те же темные усталые круги под алыми глазами.

Синдбаду порой казалось, что он вообще никогда не спит.

— Потому что я прекрасен, а старение — для неудачников, — самодовольно заявил волшебник, взмахнув рукой, которую отпустил юноша. На пару секунд он замолк, задумчиво окидывая внимательным взглядом Синдбада, давно привыкшему к чужому вниманию. — Ну-ка, давай взглянем, насколько ты вырос.

Юноша поднялся следом за Джударом, с ухмылкой выжидающе уперевшим руку в бок, и застыл перед ним, уверенно глядя ему прямо в глаза. Да, верно, прошли те времена, когда один несносный волшебник мог смотреть на него сверху вниз, теперь всё будет совершенно иначе…

— Кажется, Джудар всё же немного выше, — беспечно заключил Мистрас, тоже поднявшийся, чтобы оценить их разницу в росте. Волшебник победно хлопнул в ладоши, а Синдбад укоризненно уставился на слишком честного рыцаря.

— Мистрас, как ты мог, мы ведь соратники… — безутешно вздохнул он, а тот лишь напомнил ему, что истинные рыцари не могут врать.

Джудар затем потребовал от покорителя подземелий подробного рассказа о том, чем тот занимался всё время, пока его не было, а сам, слушая, подперев щеку ладонью, со смехом отказался делиться тем, что за дела потребовали у него столько месяцев, лишь вскользь сказав, что некоторые люди оказались намного упрямее, чем он ожидал.

В этом был весь волшебник, главным увлечением которого, похоже, было строить из себя невероятную таинственность, и Синдбад временно смирился с этим, в мыслях уже дорабатывая свой давний коварный план.

Вытащившиеся через некоторое время на палубу Джафар и Хинахохо уставились на Джудара, как на привидение, явно не ожидая от него ничего хорошего, несмотря даже на все те старые заверения, что волшебник и Син прекрасно сумели поладить в свое время.

***

Вечером после ужина юноша с ослепительной улыбкой поставил на палубе перед Джударом на ящик, что служил им столом, бутылку вина, за которой последовали другие, которые притащил явно воодушевленный подобным развитием событий Хинахохо.

— Я стал сильнее, — добавил он, заметив, что волшебник только вопросительно вскинул бровь.

Джудар всё так же непонимающе наклонил голову.

— Ты не помнишь? — с разочарованием протянул Синдбад, который из них двоих в момент заключения соглашения единственный был пьян. — Ты обещал выпить со мной, когда я стану сильнее.

— По-моему, я сказал это как-то иначе, — хмыкнув, покачал тот головой. — Не думаю, что ты сумеешь со мной справиться, если понадобится.

— Син целую гору расплавил… — шепотом напомнил Джудару сидящий с другой от него стороны Мистрас, и волшебник хмыкнул, похоже, не считая это особым достижением.

Однако Синдбад прибегнул к своему самому грустному взгляду, жалостливо сведя брови к переносице и заталкивая подальше и так почти неслышимый голос собственного достоинства. Несколько секунд они играли в гляделки, а затем волшебник отвел взгляд в сторону, недовольным видом признавая свое поражение. Юноша едва удержался от того, что не начать победно потирать ладони.

— Только ты не пьешь сегодня, ты понимаешь? — уточнил Джудар, и Син с готовностью кивнул. Тот в ответ на это фыркнул, закатывая глаза. — Пьянь ты маленькая.

— Попрошу! — со смехом возразил юноша. — Я уже намного лучше переношу алкоголь, пришлось научиться. Все старики за заключением контрактов вечно хотят со мной выпить.

Волшебник глянул на него краем глаза и беззвучно повторил «пьянь», заставляя Синдбада оскорбленно приложить ладонь к сердцу. Настроение было прекрасным и у него, и у Джудара, насколько он мог судить по тому, как тот не переставал улыбаться кончиком рта. Они оба были рады встретиться, и эмоции волшебника в кои-то веки не прятались за толстой коркой льда безразличности.

— Тогда у меня еще одно предложение! — радостно заявил юноша, и мрачно притаскивавший закуски Джафар кисло уставился на него, не ожидая ничего хорошего. — Давайте сыграем в игру. Будем по очереди задавать друг другу вопросы, на которые нужно будет честно ответить.

— А если не хочется? — первым же спросил Джудар, и Синдбад этого, конечно, ожидал.

— Тогда придется пить, — подмигнул он, чувствуя, что Хинахохо подобному предложению был откровенно рад.

— А если кодекс рыцарей запрещает алкоголь? — неловко поинтересовался Мистрас, всё это время не знавший, как вставить упоминание об этом.

— Верно. К тому же нельзя заставлять пить пятилетнего ребенка, — с серьезным видом согласился волшебник, кивком указывая на Джафара, проворчавшего, что ему уже одиннадцать.

— Думаю, те, кто по какой-либо причине не пьет, могли бы тогда исполнить желание, если не хотят отвечать на вопрос, — с нетерпеливой улыбкой рассказал Синдбад свою нехитрую задумку до конца.

Джудар, наконец поняв, что из них пятерых пить собираются только он да Хинахохо, задумчиво уставился на мужчину, выглядевшего так, словно он не собирался отвечать ни на один вопрос, и, чуть помедлив, согласно кивнул. Мистрас нетерпеливо сверкал глазами, сжимая в пальцах ткань своих штанов, наверняка радуясь возможности узнать остальных получше. Один лишь бывший ассасин был несколько недоволен сложившейся ситуацией. Но юноша, мягко говоря, уже не помнил, когда тот был всем доволен, а не поучал остальных.

— Тогда, думаю, будет честно уступить право первого вопроса самому младшему из нас, — с улыбкой разводя руки в сторону, предложил Синдбад, надеясь хоть этим заставить Джафара сменить гнев на милость.

Тот чуть удивленно распахнул глаза, словно не ожидал, что его друг сумеет передать кому-нибудь право первого вопроса. О нет-нет, юноша был очень, очень терпелив.

— Тогда… — бывший ассасин тут же вперился взглядом в Джудара. — Тогда, в Неаполии… Ты просто шагнул в ту штуку и исчез! Как… Как ты это сделал?

— Телепортационная магия, — чуть удивленно ответил волшебник и, поняв по озадаченному взгляду мальчишки, что мало чего этим объяснил, добавил. — Я могу открыть проход в любую часть мира.

Все люди, находящиеся за столом, молча пораженно уставились на него. Синдбад, конечно, предполагал, что это и будет ответом на их общее недоумение в тот день, но всё же это было несколько невероятно… И так удобно.

— И почему же ты не помог нам перенести товар? Было бы намного быстрее… — недовольно пробурчал Джафар, в уме наверняка высчитывая суммы, которые они могли выиграть.

— Но ты бы улыбаться не успел научиться, — насмешливо ответил Джудар, подпирая подбородок ладонью и спуская мальчишке с рук то, что это был еще один вопрос.

В чем-то он был прав.

Удостоверившись в том, что теперь была его очередь спрашивать, волшебник задумчиво взглянул на Хинахохо.

— Как там Кикирик? — поинтересовался он, с легкой улыбкой утягивая что-то из закусок.

Мужчина, наверняка рассчитывавший пригубить вина, уставился на него, борясь со своими чувствами гордого отца, но в итоге проигрывая, воодушевленно начав рассказывать о том, что его сын уже прекрасно ходит, сказал свое первое воинственно-имуччаковское слово и даже получил крохотное по его меркам игрушечное копье.

Глядя на то, как Джудар, улыбаясь, слушает его, то и дело кивая, Синдбад усмехнулся.

Их ждал интересный вечер.


	26. Бабник, пьянь и интриган - 2

Хинахохо задал вопрос Мистрасу, а тот наконец довел очередь до довольного Синдбада, тут же повернувшегося к сидевшему рядом Джудару. Тот, судя по смешку, именно этого от него и ожидал.

Терпение, только терпение. Юноша выбрал из своего длинного списка вопросов самый невинный.

— Ты когда-нибудь обрезал свои волосы? — поинтересовался он, кидая взгляд на косу волшебника.

— Ни в одной из жизней, — хмыкнув, покачал головой тот, оставляя Мистраса удивленно хлопать глазами. — Только челку, чтобы не мешалась.

Синдбад ожидал, что Джудар в ответ спросит что-нибудь у него, но тот повернулся к Джафару и без зазрения совести поинтересовался, что больше всего раздражает мальчишку в главе Синдрии. Тот застыл на несколько секунд, не в силах выбрать что-то одно, но затем разразился гневной тирадой.

Право задавать вопрос перепрыгивало от одного к другому, и Джудар спокойно отвечал почти на всё, пока Хинахохо радостно пил один бокал за другим. Мистрас и тот замялся в какой-то момент и со вздохом выполнил желание имуччаковца принести ему больше выпивки. Джафар с крайне сосредоточенным видом обдумывал каждое свое слово, не желая проигрывать что-то, ожидая от окружающих какой-нибудь невероятной подставы.

Но Синдбад постепенно узнавал всё, что хотел.

К примеру, то, что волшебник с такой легкостью нашел его, потому что заранее влил в одну из его серег свою магой.

Или то, что любимый его цвет, разумеется, черный.

А также то, что он опасался пить из-за того, что в прошлый раз умудрился по пьяни утопить какой-то необитаемый остров далеко на юге.

Но раскрывать имя своего друга, которого он игнорировал десять лет, Джудар почему-то отказался, со вздохом впервые за вечер потянувшись за вином.

В какой-то момент Мистрас опрометчиво попросил рассказать уже бывшего навеселе Хинахохо про его жену, и тот выдал чересчур длинный монолог о том, как они познакомились и как ему с ней повезло, во время которой Синдбад, мягко улыбаясь, порой украдкой кидал взгляды на спокойно державшегося волшебника.

— А что насчет тебя? Какой была твоя первая любовь? — наконец окончив свой монолог, поинтересовался мужчина у Мистраса, невнятно пробубнившего в ответ, что ничего такого у него пока не было. Юный рыцарь затем с робким интересом, не выдумывая ничего нового, задал тот же вопрос покорителю подземелий.

Не скрывавший ничего в этом плане Синдбад тут же без заминки описал ту девушку, расхохотавшись, когда Хинахохо заметил, что в его чувствах к ней не было ничего настолько же особенного, как в его отношениях с Руруму. Затем юноша, прекрасно понимая, что заранее женатого на работе Джафара о подобном спрашивать бесполезно, взглянул на Джудара, подмигнув ему.

— Тот же вопрос, — с улыбкой повторил он за Мистрасом.

Волшебник задумчиво уставился на стакан с вином, явно подумывая над тем, чтобы пропустить этот личный вопрос. Синдбад уже немного разочарованно поник, решив, что для подобного вопроса тот был чересчур трезв, но Джудар, хмыкнув, перевел на него взгляд.

— Моей первой любовью был бабник, пьянь и интриган, — сухо поделился он и, недолго думая, потянулся за алкоголем, забив на правила их игры.

_Пьянь?.._

Похоже, это было больной для него темой. Ее явно не стоило развивать…

— Бабник? — тем не менее изумленно ляпнул юноша.

— Верно, он спал со всеми, кого хотел, включая меня, — чересчур спокойно подтвердил волшебник. — А хотел он многих, уж можешь мне поверить.

_Он?_

Никаких вопросов, никаких больше вопросов про это. Син еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы волшебник звучал так откровенно зло. Даже когда тот раньше был явно раздражен, тон его не был таким, словно он был готов сию же секунду прикончить того, о ком говорил.

_Он?_

Эта первая любовь — бабник, пьянь и интриган, в самом деле? Что Джу в нем только нашел? — возможно, была не в этой жизни? Потому как… Это ведь…

— Можно спросить у тебя еще кое-что? — всё-таки не в силах сдержать любопытство, неловко поинтересовался Синдбад и, когда волшебник молча кивнул, кажется, чуть остыв, нагнулся к нему, прошептав на ухо свой вопрос, чтобы не услышал никто другой. — В прошлой жизни ты был девушкой?

Джудар ведь никогда особо не говорил о прошлом. Разве пол ребенка — это не лотерея?

Это, наверно, объяснило бы пару вещей и придало бы совершенно другую окраску всему их знакомству. Ведь он бы не смог злиться на девушку, даже если бы она в порыве чувств беспощадно выкинула его за борт, лишь решил бы, что ему повстречалась на редкость страстная особа.

Резко вспомнив, что они на том же самом корабле, с которого волшебник уже значительное время назад отправил его в полет, Синдбад чуть напрягся, надеясь, что Джудара не потянет повторять прошлое.

Тот, уже не такой бледный, как обычно, благодаря второй порции алкоголя, молча уставился на отстранившегося юношу с чуть растерянным видом, а затем покачал головой.

— Ясно. Не заморачивайся, — быстро сказал Синдбад, притягивая к себе стакан, к сожалению, не с вином, чтобы спрятать свою кривую улыбку, мысленно плача над всеми своими домыслами и выводами, тотчас же оказавшимися ложными.

За столом воцарилась тишина, и когда юноша перевел взгляд на остальных, гадая, почему они замолчали, те уставились в сторону настолько одновременно, что он начал подозревать, что они тренировались.

— Джудар? — спросил Син и, когда тот неспешно отозвался, напомнил. — Сейчас твоя очередь.

— Ох, да, — спохватился тот и, помолчав напряженно несколько секунд, смущенно признался. — Я забыл, о чем хотел спросить.

Вспоминая то, сколько раз Джудар умудрился заблудиться по пути в их гостиницу в Неаполии, оправдывая себя тем, что ему слишком лень запоминать дорогу, юноша мог с легкостью поверить, что от алкоголя на его память и вовсе нельзя было положиться.

Вообще это было довольно забавно. Волшебник, по его же словам, наизусть помнил все мудреные и витиеватые магические формулы, необходимые для управления рух, но при этом не справлялся с такими обыденными вещами.

Синдбад долгое время с горечью ошибочно полагал, что это, должно быть, один из симптомов его болезни, пока Джудар сам не убедил его, что для него это совершенно нормально.

— Можешь придумать другой вопрос или спросить позже, — пожав плечами, предложил юноша.

— Тогда можешь продолжать, — спокойно ответил тот.

Ох, он хотел задать вопрос именно ему, да еще и в первый раз за вечер. До этого волшебник только впустую тратил все свои ходы, позволяя Хинахохо напиться. Это расстраивало — Синдбад на редкость сильно желал узнать, о чем Джудар хотел спросить его.

— Я вне очереди задал тебе тот вопрос, — вспомнил юноша, вздыхая. — Так что давай снова ты.

— Может, будем передавать право голоса по кругу? — влез Джафар, вечно любивший предложить какое-нибудь улучшение. — А то мы так надолго застрянем…

— Да оставь их! Эти двое давно не виделись, — громогласно расхохотавшись на весь корабль, с полупьяным радушием высказался Хинахохо, заслужив этим недовольный взгляд мальчишки.

Пряча улыбку и решая, что волшебник не зря давал великану шанс опустошить их запасы алкоголя, Синдбад отпил немного из своего стакана, прикидывая, в самом ли деле его забава подошла к концу. Сидели они так уже, конечно, порядочное время, и все потихоньку начинали выглядеть так, словно хотели начать закругляться, но Джудар же выпил всего ничего…

— Значит, ты никогда не спал с мужчинами? — без тени волнения поинтересовался волшебник, и юноша поперхнулся, яростно закашлявшись.

Выпил всего ничего, но язык уже порядком развязался.

— Верно, меня всегда интересовали только девушки, — подтвердил Синдбад, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, как вперился в них взглядом Хинахохо, явно недовольный выбором подобной темы в присутствии детей и невинных рыцарей.

— В самом деле… — пробормотал себе под нос Джудар, словно сомневаясь в его ответе.

— Думаю, всем пора спать. Те, кто мало спят, плохо растут, — поспешно заключил мужчина, и мальчишка уставился на него так, словно он своими словами открыл ему глаза на мир.

Юноша, конечно, знал, что Хинахохо в порыве отцовских чувств яро приглядывал за Джафаром, да и Мистраса взял под свое крыло, но чтобы настолько резко увести их подальше, не дав даже убрать их заваленный стол-ящик…

Подождите, всё это теперь убирать ему?

Со вздохом Синдбад принялся собирать пустые тарелки, отклонив неловкое предложение волшебника помочь. Тот уставился на дверь, за которой скрылись остальные, явно не до конца понимая, чем был вызван подобный побег.

— Я что-то не так сказал? — спросил он и кивнул, когда юноша приподнял бутылку вина, без слов спрашивая, будет ли тот ее допивать.

Джудар так часто говорил что-то не так, но, кажется, в первый раз заметил свою оплошность. Или, по крайней мере, в первый раз спросил о подобном.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил его Синдбад, сгребая остальные бутылки и наблюдая за тем, как волшебник спокойно опустошает свою. Наверно, не было смысла рассказывать ему о том, как на Хинахохо порой набегал режим чересчур заботливого родителя. — Хочешь помидорку?

Джудар мрачно уставился на него, и юноша, хмыкнув, прекрасно понял и без слов, куда ему предлагали отправиться вместе со своим овощем. Закинув несчастный крохотный помидор в рот, он, насвистывая какую-то популярную в Рэм мелодию, оттащил гору посуды на камбуз. Вернувшись за кучей бутылок, он увидел, как волшебник молча сверлит взглядом свой стакан с вином.

Закончив тем, что спрятал их импровизированный стол, который они собирали только когда хотели посидеть на палубе, Синдбад, с улыбкой хлопнув в ладони, остановился напротив Джудара, всё еще борящегося со своим напитком.

— Наверно, следовало сначала спросить, посидел бы ты здесь еще или уже пошел бы спать, — с запозданием осознал он, со смущенным видом зарывшись рукой в волосы.

— Спать, — хмыкнув, успокоил его волшебник и, подхватив свой посох, поднялся, но отнюдь не так же плавно, как обычно, при этом еще и пошатнувшись.

Юноша поспешно схватил его за предплечье, хоть в этом не было особой нужды, и, оказавшись ближе, убедился, что его стакан пуст. Учитывая, что Джудар весил не так уж и много, такое количество алкоголя за столь короткий промежуток времени для него было, возможно, немного чересчур.

— Как может такой сильный человек быть таким слабым против вина? — поддразнил Синдбад, отпуская его, и волшебник перевел на него недовольный взгляд.

— В прошлой жизни я часто пил, но вот в этой… — пробормотал себе под нос он. По крайней мере язык у него не заплетался.

Часто пил? Не из-за своей ли странной первой любви, интересно?

— К тому же дело не в том, что я силен. Это просто вы все слишком слабые, — самоуверенно заявил Джудар, вскидывая голову, но затем, чуть подумав, добавил. — Но и я, конечно, силен, да.

Юноша, фыркнув, жестом позвал его за собой, собираясь наконец довести до свободной каюты, в которой днем, недовольно ворча, убрался Джафар. В этом путешествии корабль не был нагружен до предела товаром и шел намного быстрее, к тому же им больше не обязательно было всем вместе ютиться на палубе.

— Ты разве не слышал Мистраса? — со смехом поинтересовался он, открывая дверь и пропуская волшебника вперед. — Я гору уничтожил, испортил им вид.

— Тоже мне достижение, — фыркнул тот, и Синдбад не мог с ним не согласиться. — Я тебя в любой момент на лопатки уложить могу, глупый мальчишка.

Годы шли, а обращения его не менялись.

— Хочешь сразиться? — воодушевленно спросил юноша. Дариус был первым покорителем подземелья, которого он встретил, но и он не смог дать ему достойный отпор. — Или, может, хочешь взглянуть на мои покровы джиннов? Они классные!

— И то, и другое, — хмыкнув, сказал Джудар.

Какой жадный.

И, разумеется, знает, что такое покров джинна.

Дойдя до нужной двери, Синдбад заглянул в каюту, убеждаясь, что в ней никого нет, и повернулся к волшебнику, простирая ладонь.

— Прошу.

Им еще полнедели было плыть до Артемюры, и он собирался на полную использовать эти полные безделья дни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, Джу в порыве чувств развалил "Синдрию". Ну зачем он так


	27. Бабник, пьянь и интриган - 3

В скудном освещении из коридора мало что можно было разобрать. Когда отпала необходимость использовать именно этот корабль для перевозки товара, они переоборудовали его, заменив грузовой отсек на несколько небольших кают, но о роскошном комфорте можно было только мечтать. Однако это было совершенно неважно, пока судно выполняло свое предназначение — а именно впечатляло своим необычным имуччаковским видом всех вокруг.

Задумавшись, Синдбад застыл на пороге комнаты, глядя на то, как прошедший вперед Джудар, остановившись спиной к нему, неспешно распутывает свою косу.

Странно. Он ведь так почти никогда не делал?

А ведь юноше еще так много хотелось у него спросить.

Надолго ли волшебник останется с ними, или же он вскоре вновь отправится в путь?

Где он был все эти месяцы? Что необычного он видел? Что это было за дело, что внезапно потребовало столько времени?

Но интереснее всего всегда были те рассказы, которыми Джудар делился просто так, от хорошего настроения, а не от того, что Син доставал его несколько часов подряд.

Но он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас волшебник, должно быть, слишком устал, чтобы рассказывать сказки, и со вздохом сдался.

— Ты там всю ночь стоять собрался? — насмешливо спросил Джудар, кинув на него взгляд через плечо, и стянул через голову верхний слой одежды.

— Нет, извини, — опомнился юноша, поняв, что даже волшебник решил, что он чересчур задерживается. — Спокойной ночи.

— Жалость какая, — отозвался Джудар и махнул ему рукой на прощанье. — Спокойной.

Синдбад непонимающе застыл.

— Тебе хотелось бы, чтобы я простоял здесь всю ночь? — машинально переспросил он и тут же прикусил язык.

Если бы ему подобное сказала девушка, он бы, разумеется, принял эти слова за флирт. Но когда их говорил этот волшебник, юноша — в свете последних откровений — несколько терялся.

Не может же быть, что…

— Было бы неплохо, — протянул Джудар, оборачиваясь, и, когда Синдбад немного напрягся, рассмеялся. — Расслабься, я детьми не интересуюсь.

Пожалуй, сейчас был худший момент для того, что напоминать волшебнику, что он давно уже не ребенок.

Юноша вздохнул. Это Джу так шутил? Ему нужно еще очень, очень долго практиковаться.

— Я тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал, как прошли последние дни моей прошлой жизни? — спросил волшебник, кажется, всё еще несколько веселясь из-за реакции собеседника на свои предыдущие слова.

— Нет, — отрицательно покачал Синдбад и, заметив, что тот уселся на свою кровать с таким видом, будто собирался избавить его от груза незнания, поспешил перебить его. — Подожди, Джу. Ты уверен, что утром, протрезвев, не будешь сожалеть о том, что хочешь рассказать?

Волшебник уставился на него с явно написанным на лице удивлением, и юноша не слишком радостно растянул губы в улыбке, прямо-таки чувствуя, как его любопытство плачет горючими слезами. Он попытался заверить себя, что так определенно будет лучше для них обоих.

— Это, конечно, мило с твоей стороны, — сказал Джудар, одной рукой опираясь о кровать, перенося на нее вес, а другой с задумчивым видом зарываясь в волосы. — Но я предпочитаю не думать о том, что там может не понравиться будущему мне.

Синдбад, отводя взгляд в сторону, прислонился плечом к косяку, думая, что эта позиция волшебнику вполне подходит.

— Ну так вот, — довольно подняв указательный палец, привлекая внимание юноши, начал Джудар. — За нами охотились. И под конец я остался один.

Син застыл, не смея спросить, кем были его товарищи и что с ними стало. Последнее, наверно, было очевидно, раз волшебник рассказывал о последних днях перед тем, как погиб.

— Я постоянно передвигался и отбивался, но их было просто слишком много. Я всю жизнь недолюбливал щебет рух — уж слишком она громкая — но тогда остался совершенно один, и оказалось, что долгожданная тишина просто… кошмарна. Даже столько лет спустя мне кажется, что за мной снова идет охота, если засну ночью и перестану слышать чужую рух, которая становится тише у спящих людей.

Под конец рассказа улыбка Джудара стала красноречиво натянутой, но не пропала.

— Страхи так просто не исчезают, — сглотнув, подтвердил Синдбад, и волшебник, усмехнувшись, подпер подбородок ладонью, отстраненно глядя на пол и думая о чем-то своем.

Если вспомнить… На его крохотной лодке они даже при всем желании не смогли бы спрятаться друг от друга. На острове неистового единорога Джудар спал отдельно, но не так уж и далеко, у имучакковцев после его первого предложения ночевать вместе всегда был рядом. По дороге в Рэм он в основном спал днем, когда недовольные крики Джафара доносились до любого уголка корабля, — вот почему он отказывался от каюты Руруму. А в Неаполии он начал выглядеть особо устало, когда они разошлись по разным комнатам. Синдбад тогда решил, что волшебник просто забывает поспать из-за своей книги.

Джу следовало сказать об этом раньше.

— Ну как, ты уже достаточно жалеешь меня, чтобы остаться на ночь? — поинтересовался волшебник, вскинув на него взгляд, слабо улыбаясь. — Я пришел сюда, только-только закончив с делами и жутко от них устав. Буду завтра очень злой, если не высплюсь.

Это было похоже на вопрос с подвохом, за которым следовал неприкрытый шантаж. Юноша с опаской уставился на стену, за которой плескалось море.

— Как мне следует ответить, чтобы ты не выкинул меня за борт снова? — с деланной серьезностью спросил Синдбад, и Джудар уже намного более искренне фыркнул.

Сейчас он, конечно, может шутить об этом, но тогда, на льду, ему было совсем не весело.

— «Да», — тактично подсказал ему волшебник, прикрывая улыбку рукой.

Он определенно был слишком пьян. Со вздохом решив, что в такие моменты лучше потакать его желаниям, юноша сдался, прекрасно понимая, что сам затеял то, как прошел этот вечер.

— Тогда я быстро, — кивнул он, получив в ответ жутко довольную улыбку, и, развернувшись, направился в свою каюту, оставляя дверь открытой, чтобы Джудару не пришлось ждать в темноте. Хотя это ему бы вряд ли помешало.

Переодеться, подушку, покрывало. Синдбад с полными руками остановился, задумавшись над тем, нужна ли волшебнику одежда на смену. У того с собой вообще ничего не было, исключая неизменный посох. Завтра и спросит, пожалуй.

Значит, Джу уже успел закончить свою книгу и, похоже, вручить ее кому-то другому? Это в самом деле разочаровывало. Волшебник в итоге так и не ответил ни на один его вопрос о ней.

Вернувшись, юноша прикинул расстояние до кровати, на которой уже успел расположиться Джудар, забравшись под тонкое покрывало и яростно обняв подушку, и закрыл за собой дверь, погружая каюту в темноту. Кромешной она, может, и не была, но глаза к такому мгновенно не привыкали, поэтому Синдбад двинулся вперед с необходимой осторожностью.

В целом оказавшейся ненужной, как он осознал, когда рядом с волшебником разгорелся приятно неяркий свет. Темнота тому была не помехой, как он и думал.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, поспешив преодолеть последние шаги, и затем, немного волнуясь за свой корабль и не слишком доверяя пьяным людям, спросил. — Это ведь не огонь?

— Просто свет, — отозвался Джудар, явно не собираясь распространяться о своей магии, и погасил его, как только Синдбад, бросив на кровать подушку и покрывало, забрался на нее.

Устроившись спиной к волшебнику, юноша медленно расслабился, подложив руку под голову. Кровать была совсем небольшой, и хотя ему было не привыкать делить спальное место с другими людьми, было немного неловко при мысли о том, что Джудар мог…

— Надеюсь, ты больше не вертишься во сне, — прервал его размышления волшебник явно сонным голосом, и Синдбад почти что обернулся, но вовремя вспомнил, что в темноте всё равно ничего не разглядит.

— Я никогда и не вертелся, — с уверенностью возразил он, заставив Джудара весело фыркнуть.

— Поверь, я лучше тебя знаю, из-за чего просыпался на Имучакке почти каждую ночь, — поддразнил его тот. — Ты мне столько синяков оставил, что даже считать стало лень.

Так он их поначалу считал?..

Юноша напряженно задумался, пытаясь понять, возможно ли то, что говорил волшебник. Он почти всю жизнь спал в одиночестве, а затем рядом с ним ложились разве что стальные имучакковцы, которых пинком даже при всем желании было не разбудить, да Джафар, который наверняка мог мастерски уворачиваться даже во сне.

— Извини, — сказал он и вздохнул. Почему Джу говорит обо всем только столько месяцев спустя?

— Ничего, — легкомысленно ответил тот. — Просто впредь будь поспокойнее. Я ведь разозлюсь, если ты меня ночью спихнешь на пол.

Спасибо, что предупредил, конечно.

— Я ведь не могу контролировать себя во сне, — попытался вразумить его Син.

— Тогда хотя бы не раздевайся.

— Вот этого я точно не делаю, — с намеком на оскорбленную невинность сообщил ему юноша. Он же не извращенец какой-то.

— В самом деле… — едва слышно пробормотал волшебник себе под нос таким тоном, словно ни капли ему не верил.

Синдбад уже второй раз за день слышал от него эти слова с этим выражением, что заставляло немного побеспокоиться. Еще раз пожелав Джудару спокойной ночи и получив в ответ неразборчивое мычание, он, невольно прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию волшебника, понадеялся, что сумеет заснуть как можно скорее.


	28. Бабник, пьянь и интриган - 4

Если судить по тому, когда дыхание Джудара стало непривычно глубоким и спокойным, Синдбад заснул позже него, но проснулся раньше. Должно быть, волшебник, на памяти юноши весьма редко спавший так же долго, как сейчас, в самом деле устал.

Ему самому спросонья понадобилось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы внять, почему инстинкт самосохранения упорно советует не переворачиваться по привычке с бока на спину, потягиваясь изо всех сил. Кто-то из его команды — Синдбад мог поспорить, что явно не Хинахохо — уже поднялся и оставил проход наверх открытым, позволяя кое-как добравшемуся до ближайших кают солнечному свету проникать через отнюдь не тонкую щель под дверью, захватывая власть над еще недавно чересчур темным помещением.

Юноша был уверен, что Джудару сейчас было бы всё равно, даже если бы солнце нещадно светило прямо на него, а не через обходные пути. Умудрялся же тот как-то спать на их корабле на палубе днем.

Возникла мысль о том, чтобы подняться и, назидательно зевая, тоже отправиться наверх всё же разобрать последствия вчерашнего вечера, которые он убрал только весьма условно. Однако это сразу же показалось не лучшей идеей — не станет ли спокойный сон волшебника кошмаром, если тот перестанет слышать человеческую рух? Синдбад слишком мало в этом понимал, чтобы действовать на чужой страх и риск.

Ведь если бы Джудар лишь не мог заснуть в одиночестве из-за тревоги, то наверняка просто бы попросил его остаться до того момента.

Юноша смирно уставился перед собой, перебирая те мысли, над которыми нужно было подумать, но вскоре заскучал, не относясь к тем людям, что по утрам предпочитали понежиться в кровати. Недолго думая, он осторожно перевернулся на другой бок, стараясь не разбудить волшебника и задумчиво уставился на его спину.

— Джу?.. — попробовал Синдбад тихо позвать его, но тот не ответил. Даже не зарылся сильнее лицом в подушку, как обычно, когда пытался прикинуться, что никакого надоедливого мальчишки не существует и никто не мешает его утреннему расслабленному состоянию.

Джу был такой соня.

Юноша, если бы не опасался его праведного гнева, вполне возможно, сбавленного головной болью, определенно воспользовался бы столь беззащитным состоянием и натворил бы какую-нибудь шалость. Кошачью мордочку ему на лице пририсовал бы, что ли.

Для Синдбада и его собственный корабль был слишком тесным, словно тот пытался насильно удержать юношу на месте, не давая поскорее отправиться на поиски приключений. Что уж тут говорить о крохотной каюте, в которой толком было не развернуться.

Решив всё же хоть как-то воспользоваться тем редким моментом, когда Джудар безмятежно спал рядом, Синдбад, приподнявшись на локте, с любопытством протянул руку вперед, касаясь его волос.

Ничуть не мягкие и шелковистые, как он и помнил после всех тех разов, когда заплетал волшебнику косу. Правда только, тот ни разу не позволял ему возиться, как сейчас, медленно проводя пальцем по безумно длинной пряди.

Зачем он отпустил их до такой длины? Ему трудно было представить, чтобы волшебник с любовной нежностью относился к своим волосам, непрестанно втирая в них дорогие масла, мурлыкая себе что-то под нос и повторяя, что чем длинее коса, тем лучше. В этом случае они были бы менее жесткими. Синдбад скорее мог поверить, что Джудар был слишком ленив, чтобы их обрезать.

Еще вчера он еще чувствовал некоторую неловкость, но сегодня от нее не осталось и следа, и юноша даже не мог припомнить причины, по которой его должны были особо сильно волновать любовные дела его друга. Нет, конечно, если тот выберет себе в спутники жизни какого-нибудь особо неприятного типа, который будет омрачать жизнь волшебника, то Син не станет стоять в стороне. Но, пожалуй, тяжело было представить себе, чтобы Джудар терпел кого-то через силу.

Пьянь, бабник и интриган, да…

Юноша вздохнул. Возможно, теперь было немного легче представить себе подобное.

В каюте стало значительно светлее, и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить вспыльчивого волшебника, игравшийся с его волосами Синдбад, уже начавший заплетать небольшие косички, удивленно уставился в сторону обычно так сильно скрипевшей двери, из-за которой беззвучно появилась голова настороженного Джафара. Бывший ассасин прищурился особенно недовольно, когда его король поднес палец к губам, призывая к тишине, и ушел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Он его, может, обыскался, не найдя в личной каюте?..

Джудар внезапно шелохнулся, и юноша поспешно убрал руки подальше от его волос, прикидываясь, что он совсем ничего не делал. Волшебник, явно понемногу просыпаясь, вздохнул и тоже перевернулся на другой бок, оказываясь лицом к Синдбаду и заставляя его немного отстраниться, чтобы Джудар не налетел на него.

— Глупый король, — сонно пробормотал он едва разборчиво и, не открывая глаза и не слишком-то возвращаясь из мира грез, уперся юноше рукой в плечо, словно пытаясь оттолкнуть. — Подвинься.

Обращался к кому-то другому.

Синдбад на несколько секунд застыл, удивленно на него глядя. Он не мог припомнить ни одного случая, чтобы волшебник вел себя с ним так фамильярно. Да еще и это обращение…

Да что там! Джудар ведь ко всем так обращался! Глупый торгаш, глупый ассасин, глупый здоровяк, глупая женщина…

Если бы. Ни разу не слышал.

Должно быть, «глупый мальчишка» — это тоже просто отголосок чего-то прежнего.

Почему-то это заставляло его чувствовать себя уязвленным.

— Боюсь, если я подвинусь еще дальше, то упаду с постели, Джу, — недовольно улыбаясь, поделился юноша.

Тот, вздрогнув всем телом так, что напугал скорее Синдбада, резко распахнул глаза, чуть жмурясь спросонья.

— Син… — выдохнул волшебник и, отдернув руку, перекатился на спину, устало потерев переносицу.

Так было уже лучше. Учитывая, сколько сил и времени Джудар потратил на то, чтобы переучиться на это сокращение, юноша был вполне уверен, что тот никогда и ни с кем его раньше не применял.

— Голова болит? — сочувствующе спросил он, не находя в себе желания позлорадствовать.

Тот бросил на него странный взгляд и потянулся со своей половины кровати вниз.

— Ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить толикой магии, — пробормотал волшебник, и Синдбад неосознанно кивнул, поняв, что тот схватил свой посох, который смирно пролежал на полу рядом с постелью всю ночь.

Юноша даже терпеливо выждал несколько минут, позволяя Джудару немного собраться с мыслями.

— В моей каюте кровать больше, — беспечно бросил он, с любопытством глядя на то, как окаменела спина волшебника. — Ты хорошо помнишь вчерашний вечер?

— Я прекрасно всё помню, — пробормотал тот себе под нос.

Чудесно. Обычно ведь памяти Джу не следовало доверять.

— Просто я не против предложить помощь, если хочешь выспаться, — пояснил свои предыдущие слова Синдбад, и волшебник, кажется, прикрыл лицо ладонью от его прямолинейности.

Пауза протянулась несколько секунд, закончившись вздохом Джудара.

— Я слишком трезв, чтобы принимать подобное предложение, — сказал он и, когда юноша приподнялся, собираясь возразить, чуть повысил голос, продолжая. — Просто в этом нет нужды.

— То есть, ты вчера соврал? — удивленно спросил Синдбад, прекрасно зная, что можно не уточнять, о чем он говорит.

Молча немного подумав, волшебник оставил свой посох и улегся на спину, несколько мрачно уставившись в потолок. Не самый приятный разговор с самого утра, должно быть.

— Я не врал, — наконец ответил Джудар предельно честно и опять не позволил юноше перебить себя своим поспешным «Тогда». — Но в соседней каюте же спал тот парень? Я ночью хорошо слышал, что он там, мне этого достаточно.

Синдбад застыл, глядя на него с редкостным подозрением. Он ему поверил, но…

— И ты с самого начала его слышал? — поинтересовался он и, когда волшебник коротко кивнул, неловко поджимая губы, вопросительно вскинул одну бровь. — Зачем ты тогда попросил меня остаться?

Джудар болезненно поморщился, словно разбились его мечты о толике тактичности одного глупого мальчишки, но Синдбад отставать не собирался. В конце концов, он не был особо рад тому, что волшебник за эти месяцы не связался с ним ни разу, заставив порядком поволноваться. Хотелось хоть немного отыграться.

— Я был пьян, — с заграничной степенью трагичности начал Джудар перечислять короткие причины. — У меня был отстойный день. Мне не хотелось спать в одиночестве.

Юноша, чуть помедлив, понимающе кивнул. Он ведь в конце концов не был Джафаром, не считавшим подобное достойным поводом пойти в бордель.

— Извини, — тише сказал он, обнимая подушку.

— Мм? — непонимающе отозвался волшебник со слегка отстраненным видом.

— Извини, что мы вчера испортили тебе день, — пояснил Синдбад, расстроенно думая о том, что они всё-таки чересчур набросились на только-только вернувшегося Джудара. Точнее говоря, не они, а именно он.

Волшебник наконец повернул голову, удивленно на него глядя, а юноша попытался состроить самые жалостливые глаза, зная, что на Джу это порой работает.

— Да нет, дело в том… — волшебник, хмурясь, зарылся пальцами в отросшую челку. — Точнее говоря, это было позавчера? Когда я покинул Ракушо, там был еще вечер, а здесь уже наступило утро. Из-за разницы во времени совсем не чувствуется, что наступил новый день. Особенно, если не спать, — Джудар, поразмыслив немного, легкомысленно махнул рукой. — Просто забей. В Ракушо никогда ничто не идет так, как хотелось бы мне.

Столица империи Коу, да? Интересно, что же это было за место… И как волшебник был с ним связан.

— Тем не менее, — с улыбкой провозгласил Синдбад, поднимая палец, чтобы привлечь внимание вновь задумавшегося Джудара. — Мое предложение в силе. Приходи, когда захочешь.

Тот насмешливо фыркнул. Верно-верно, не «если», но «когда». В любое время.

— Как я уже сказал, я для этого слишком трезв.


	29. Бабник, пьянь и интриган - 5

За всё время их путешествия до Артемюры Джудар ни разу не воспользовался его предложением, чего Синдбад целиком и полностью ожидал. Он и вовсе не мог представить себе, чтобы этот волшебник постучался к нему, потупив взор и обняв подушку в защитном жесте. Юноше было более чем достаточно того, что Джудар каждый день не выглядел привычно, как уставшая собака, словно тот все свои силы бросал на здоровый сон, опасаясь, что иначе Син его окончательно достанет.

Ему было достаточно и того, что на вопрос о том, как много времени волшебник проведет с ними, тот задумался и, покачав головой, сказал, что особых дел у него пока больше нет.

Синдбад слышал, что жительницы Артемюры обладают особой силой. К тому же Джудар говорил, что никогда не был в этой стране. В некоторых делах не следовало сдаваться.

Но когда их корабль начал путешествие по ведущему в Артемюру ущелью, казавшемуся раной, нанесенной в пылу битвы земле рукой какого-то гиганта, и устремлявшемуся вглубь на несколько десятков метров, заставляя их судно быть похожим скорее на рыбацкую лодчонку, от важных и серьезных мыслей не осталось и следа. Каждая частичка этого места, даже самая крохотная, вызывала неудержимый интерес — и юноша души не чаял во всем неизведанном, принимая и хорошие, и плохие вещи, которые могли случиться, если приподнять завесу таинственности.

— Мистрас, гляди на это растение! — с неприкрытым восторгом сказал он, указывая пальцем вдаль.

— Господин Синдбад, эта птица мега-огромная, круто! — ответил тот, заставляя вскинуть голову кверху и с улыбкой уставиться на небо, не обращая внимания на все те серьезные и важные дела, о которых Джафар бубнил за их спинами. Он ведь был еще совсем мальчишкой, почему он не мог ненадолго забыть обо всем и насладиться жизнью?

Джудар и тот стоял рядом с ними, пусть и спиной к перилам, не принимая участия в восторженном разговоре и задумчиво глядя в противоположную сторону.

— На ней женщина, — внезапно заявил волшебник, когда птица пролетела над ними, развернулся и цокнул языком, когда та поравнялась с их кораблем, держась напротив перил, и оказалось, что девушек две. — Теряю хватку.

Уже то, что он как-то понял, что птица несет на себе людей, казалось всем остальным невероятным.

— Как необычно, путешественники из внешнего мира, — проговорила одна из девушек, и звук ее голоса был просто усладой для ушей Синдбада после всех тех дней в путешествии с одними мужчинами. Когда они улыбнулись от восторженного комплимента Мистраса, и вовсе показалось, что расцвели два прелестных цветка. — Подожди-ка, а вон тот черненький, он немного…

Другая девушка изящно поднесла ко рту ладонь, определенно глядя во все глаза на Джудара, и чуть подалась в его сторону.

— Ты ведь волшебник, верно? — с неприкрытым интересом спросила она, перекрикивая ветер.

— Волшебник, и что с того? — с уже заметной Синдбаду, но пока неявной для окружающих долей раздражения ответил тот вопросом на вопрос.

Девушки переглянулись и кивнули друг к другу.

— Тогда давай к нам, милый! — сказала одна из них с в высшей степени дружелюбной улыбкой. — На птице до города добраться намного быстрее и несравнимо легче.

Джудар вместе с остальными изумленно оторопел, кажется, сразу по двум причинам: и из-за неожиданного предложения, и от небывалого обращения. Стоявший рядом с ним юноша даже начал считать время, которое понадобится волшебнику, чтобы найти слова после подобного.

— Обойдусь, — в итоге коротко бросил тот, глядя на незваных гостей с неприкрытым подозрением. Всего-то четыре секунды, Синдбаду в свое время удавалось заставить его потерять дар речи и на более долгий промежуток времени.

Но он бы точно не отказал двум прелестным дамам в такой крохотной просьбе. Мистрас рядом заныл, что в таком случае тоже хотел бы быть волшебником, и Джудар молча кинул на него отнюдь не теплый взгляд.

Затем девушки, похоже, решив, что их упрямый милый и сам доберется до Артемюры, переключились на остальных путников, очевидно, решив поддразнить их. Они определенно просто смеялись над ними, отпуская шутки про немощных мужчин, неспособных пройти ущелье. В таком случае можно было только доказать им их неправоту на примере.

— Тогда ночью пощады не жди, — спокойно ответил он на предложение развлечься, если сумеет добраться до Артемюры этим днем, и девушки, зардевшись, поспешили скрыться.

То, что они так много говорили, но так быстро сбежали, было довольно мило…

Синдбад удивленно повернулся к Джудару, когда тот после его слов закашлялся, словно чем-то подавившись, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Ты в порядке? — с толикой беспокойства поинтересовался он, пока Хинахохо утешал пытавшегося не выйти из себя Джафара.

— Да, просто… Я раньше часто слышал эту фразу… от кое-кого, — волшебник кашлянул в последний раз, заставляя юношу на мгновение задуматься над тем, была ли эта фраза направлена на Джу или кого-то другого, и, переведя на Синдбада спокойный взгляд, хмыкнув, добавил. — Бабник.

Хорошо, теперь было понятно, от кого именно волшебник слышал эти слова.

Но это был в любом случае перебор, он всего лишь немного пофлиртовал с парой девушек.

***

Климат в Артемюре был просто ужасен. Было безумно жарко и влажно, но даже гуляющие по ущелью ветра не приносили с собой живительной прохлады, а лишь обжигающе дули в лицо. То, что Джафар решил сорвать на нем злость, со всего размаху прибив к земле и почти придушив своим артефактом, тоже не слишком спасало от желания непрерывно жаловаться.

Не спеша подниматься с земли после вероломной атаки мальчишки, чтобы заставить того почувствовать хотя бы толику сожаления о своем поступке, Синдбад мрачно уставился в сторону, на молча следившего за представлением волшебника, который в отличие от них не был обязан пешком взбираться по бесконечным склонам и просто беззаботно сидел боком на своем посохе, зависшем в воздухе.

— Это нечестно, почему Джу можно летать, а мне нельзя? — заныл юноша, тщетно пытаясь найти такое положение, при котором ребра болели поменьше, и разочарованно махнул хвостом Баала.

Глаза Джудара метнулись вслед за ним.

— Потому что местные, очевидно, знают о существовании волшебников и, судя по всему, положительно к ним относятся, — проворчал сидевший рядом и внимательно изучавший карту Джафар, скрепя сердце всё же давший разрешение на короткий перерыв.

Это не-че-стно.

— Джу, ты ведь можешь открыть портал неподалеку от города, да? — с надеждой спросил Синдбад, до этого горделиво отметавший эту идею в уверенности, что путь не будет настолько сложным, как обещали девушки, и решил прибегнуть к методу увещевания, который в кругу его знакомых еще ни разу не давал осечки. — А я тебе за это драконий хвост потрогать дам?

Даже Джафар порой не мог устоять перед этой невыносимой чешуйчатостью, так что с Джударом можно было хотя бы попробовать. Тот же и вовсе в первый раз видел этот покров джинна и явно не мог оторвать взгляда.

Можно строить догадки насчет его реакции на Валефора.

— Я еще никогда там не был и не знаю точно, где находится город, — ответил волшебник, и Синдбад разочарованно понурил голову, смиряясь с тем фактом, что в Артемюру ему, похоже, придется добираться ползком, и избавился от начавшего заметно вытягивать силы покрова джинна. — Но я могу тебя и так подкинуть.

Услышав это, юноша удивленно вскинул голову, и Джудар просто кивнул на свой посох. Да, на нем, конечно, еще было место, но…

Сину, чуть нахмурившись, вспомнил ту всепоглощающую ненависть и разъедающий разум гнев, который он почувствовал, когда в первый и последний раз коснулся этого черного посоха. Хотя, если подумать, это был отнюдь не первый раз. Волшебник же именно так доставил его до подземелья Валефора. Значит, он как-то мог этим управлять, и всё будет в порядке.

Воспрянув духом, юноша поспешно, пока Джафар не решил вмешаться и прочесть ему еще одну лекцию о командном духе, рванул к Джудару и устроился рядом, с удивлением замечая, что посох при этом даже не шелохнулся. Затем он повернулся к волшебнику, улыбаясь от уха до уха, гадая, как работает эта магия.

— Слабак, — пробормотал себе под нос явно разочарованный в нем бывший ассасин.

— Господин Синдбад… — с таким же тоном выдохнул, качая головой, Мистрас.

Ну не думали же они, что он проявит королевскую чопорность и откажется от помощи?

— А для меня… места не найдется? — из последних сил спросил Хинахохо, выросший на холодных северных островах и больше всех страдавший от местной жары. Когда юноша, кинув взгляд на посох, покачал головой, великан печально обнял свой гарпун, читая мантру про жену и детей.

Волшебнику жара, похоже, тоже была не по нраву, если судить по тому, что он насильно опустил температуру вокруг себя, что сейчас мог почувствовать Синдбад. Так ему не нужно было потеть и страдать так же, как и остальным.

— Если хорошо попросите, то Джу сделает воздух холоднее, — протянул юноша, морщась от того, как болят перетруженные ноги, и с улыбкой поймал внимательный взгляд волшебника.

Тому не следовало скрывать это, Синдбад уже давно его раскусил. Джудар был вовсе не против помочь — просто он терпеть не мог озвучивать предложения о помощи.

***

И королева, и стражницы были выше всяких похвал. С того момента, как их схватили за непочтительное отношение к главе государства, Синдбад просто-напросто не мог незаметно использовать свои сосуды джиннов — они замечали любое его скрытное движение и предупреждающе наставляли на него свои копья.

Глядя вниз, на неприветливую зубастую расщелину, дна которой не было даже видно, юноша, дернув руками и осознав, что связали его всё-таки на славу, решил, что дела идут не так гладко, как хотелось бы.

Когда вдобавок к этому предательски засверкала печать Баала и их всех раздели догола, чтобы удостовериться, что у них нет другого оружия от джиннов, ситуация показалась ему и вовсе плачевной.

Но нет-нет, всё ведь нет так плохо, у них ведь еще есть Джудар, которого, как и Хинахохо, отчего-то не связали. Тот ведь не будет просто стоять в стороне, глядя на то, как их троих скидывают в ущелье мертвецов, он обязательно…

Когда Синдбад с толикой отчаяния, не зная, как может исправить случившееся, раз уж местные словно не понимали человеческого языка, обернулся на волшебника, то застыл от вида Джудара, не отрывавшего взгляда от королевы Артемюры, рядом с которой стоял. Юноша уже порядком привык к тому, что волшебник словно чувствовал, когда он на него смотрит, и почти мгновенно обращал на него внимание, и поэтому оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что тот продолжит пристально глядеть на девушку, ни на мгновение не отвлекаясь на Сина, который как бы попал в неутешительное положение.

Джудар еще и покраснел?..

Так ведь он еще и перед тронным залом начал пялиться на фальшивую привратницу, оказавшуюся склонной к несмешным шуткам королевой. Юноша тогда лишь подумал, что это еще одна из его причуд.

— Дж… — поспешил позвать волшебника Синдбад, но стражницы тут же спихнули его, Мистраса и Джафара вниз, отправляя в безрадостный полет.


	30. Бабник, пьянь и интриган - 6

Тем, что спасло их от неминуемой смерти из-за падения с подобной высоты, был росший на дне ущелья мох. Тем, кто спас их от голода, был Джафар, мастерски разделывавший и готовивший местных змей. Тем, кто не сдавался и заставлял всех не забывать о главной цели, был Мистрас. Тем, кто додумался заставить артемюровцев сбросить куски мяса побольше и таким образом выбраться наверх, был Синдбад.

Тем, кто мог мгновенно открыть портал, или прилететь и забрать их, или и вовсе попросту не дать сбросить троицу вниз, был Джудар, который в итоге так и не пошевелил ради них даже мизинцем.

Тем, кто не понимал, почему волшебник бездействовал, был опять же Синдбад. Джафар с Мистрасом в итоге только пожимали плечами, не смея как-либо судить о действиях плохо знакомого человека, но вот юноше, тому из них, кто больше всех злился на, очевидно, забывшего про них Джудара, нужна была веская причина его поведению.

Неуверенное предположение Мистраса о том, что волшебник был просто-напросто недостаточно силен, чтобы выступать против такой толпы, он отмел сразу же. Джудар, услышав подобное, и вовсе бы, может, оскорбился.

Раз причина была не в том, что он не мог помочь, то в том, что не хотел. И вот здесь-то Синдбад хотел бы узнать, что сделали они трое или хотя бы один из троих такого, за что волшебник беспечно оставил их умирать.

Но первым делом нужно было забрать у королевы его сосуды.

Нет, сначала нужно привести себя в порядок после недель первобытной жизни, а потом идти к королеве. Ночью, в ее спальню и обязательно через окно. Юноша едва ли мог представить себе ситуацию, при которой женщина будет удивлена больше, теряя собранность и внимательность.

И хоть оказалось, что Мира была не одна, но ее партнер, спавший на дальней от окна стороне кровати, так и не проснулся, пока Синдбад заигрывал с женщиной, отвлекая ее, поэтому юноша толком не обратил на него внимания. Королева должна была быть сильнейшим человеком в этой стране, поэтому он смотрел только на нее, чтобы успеть заметить, если она поймет, что он лишь пытается стащить свои сосуды джиннов.

Синдбад пожалел, что не обратил на ее партнера внимания, когда им оказался встревоженно проснувшийся и приподнявшийся Джудар, сонно моргающий, хмурящийся и чересчур взъерошенный. При свете луны и звезд мало что можно было разглядеть, но это вездесущее черноволосое создание юноша узнал с первого же взгляда.

— Заключим пари, — заявила Мира, явно раздраженная тем, что ее обманули, и, возможно, тем, что он откровенно пялился на волшебника, а не на ее прелести, просвечивающие сквозь чересчур легкую одежду. — Джудар будет с тем, кто выиграет бой.

— Джудар не… — начал Синдбад, хмурясь, но его перебил трофей, откровенно зевая.

— Пойдет, мне неинтересно находиться рядом со слабаком, — заявил тот, и юноша, только собиравшийся толкнуть речь о том, что волшебник вовсе не безвольный приз для какого-то спора, запнулся. Взглянул на королеву, уже схватившуюся за свое копье, и молча кивнул.

Мира была далеко не так искусна в использовании джинна, как, должно быть, полагала, когда вызывала его на бой, полная уверенности. Пусть она, в отличие от Дариуса, и овладела полным покровом, опыта ей всё же не хватало. Или, скорее, ей не хватало Джафара, насилу делившегося боевым опытом.

В любом случае она проиграла и в итоге оказалась закована в лед Валефора.

Как и ожидалось.

— Синдбад! — внезапно раздалось со стороны, и юноша, задумчиво разглядывавший королеву и уже собиравшийся опуститься на землю, резко повернулся, уставившись на парившего в воздухе в отдалении Джудара, поспешно натягивающего на себя одежду. — Сыграй и со мной!

Тот застыл недоуменно на несколько мгновений, не совсем понимая, о каких играх здесь идет речь, и, нахмурившись, прищурился, чтобы разглядеть, что волшебник ведет на пальцах отсчет от трех, давая ему немного времени подготовиться. Ясно с ним всё, всего лишь тоже подраться захотелось.

Понимая, что времени сменить покров джинна у него попросту нет, Синдбад, прекрасно помнивший, что специализацией Джудара является лед, вскинул перед собой руки, собираясь вновь применить стагнацию. После долгих месяцев тренировок ему на это требовалось всего две с половиной секунды, так что волшебнику с его поблажками просто-напросто не хватит времени, чтобы преодолеть разделявшие их несколько десятков метров.

Что бы он ни собирался сделать, он не успеет.

Джудар, кажется, широко ухмыляясь, закончил отсчет и, не отрывая от своего невольного противника взгляда, просто исчез. В следующее мгновение кто-то коснулся одного из белых пушистых хвостов Валефора, и юноша резко обернулся, немного растерянно глядя на волшебника, со сосредоточенной улыбкой наглаживавшего мех.

Как это случилось? На нем самом применили стагнацию?

Нет, Джудар переместился не мгновенно, а с нечеловеческой скоростью, за которой едва могли уследить его глаза. Если бы это было настоящее сражение, Синдбаду уже давно бы пришел конец.

Он сглотнул, чувствуя нервное возбуждение. Вот, значит, каким был волшебник, когда становился хоть немного серьезнее.

— Я проиграл, — без особой внутренней борьбы признал он.

Тот, не теряя времени, потянулся рукой к его лисьему уху, и юноша отклонил голову, не давая его коснуться.

— Не трогай, — запретил Синдбад, смерив Джудара недовольным взглядом.

— Ладно, — на удивление легко согласился тот, недоуменно моргнув пару раз, и с немного растерянным видом отвел глаза в сторону, похоже, толком не понимая, из-за чего злился юноша.

Затем волшебник затих, отпуская и хвост, лишь кинув на него один осторожный взгляд, и Синдбад знал, к чему это приведет. Тот будет молчать, молчать и молчать, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, и это его порядком изматывало.

— Джудар, — строго начал он, и волшебник тут же ответил коротким «Да», вскидывая голову. — Почему ты не помог нам тогда?

— В этом не было необходимости, — ответил тот, и Син резко осознал, что глаза у него подведены фиолетовыми тенями.

Мало того, Джу выглядел… хорошо. Не устало, так, словно мечтал, чтобы его просто наконец оставили в покое. Будто потрепанного жизнью кота подобрала сердобольная королева, а теперь он хвастался своей лоснящейся шерстью, горделиво махая хвостом. Даже взгляд казался более живым, а сам волшебник еще ни разу не застыл, задумавшись о чем-то своем, чем откровенно страдал во время большей части их прошлых разговоров.

Верно, если подумать, Джудар сказал лишь, что его первой любовью был мужчина, но кроме этого… Значит, все эти недели его баловала королева, пока они трое прозябали на дне ущелья мертвецов? Нет, в какой-то степени он был за него рад, конечно, но…

— Почему? — оторопело переспросил юноша, всё еще пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что волосы волшебника на вид казались мягкими.

— Тебе не суждено умереть в подобном месте, — сказал Джудар, и это была вся его причина.

Синдбад подождал немного, ожидая продолжения, и, не получив его, нахмурился.

— А что, если бы мы умерли? — ровно спросил он, стараясь держать себя в руках.

— Этого бы не произошло, — без тени сомнений заявил волшебник.

— И всё-таки. Если бы мы трое умерли на дне того ущелья, по той или иной причине, что бы ты сделал? Сколько бы ты ждал? — продолжил напирать юноша. Ему, черт возьми, хотелось, чтобы Джудар хоть немного над этим задумался.

Повисла приятная пауза, говорившая, что волшебник всё же воспринимал его всерьез.

— До конца, — выдохнул тот, и Синдбад поджал губы, понимая, о каком именно конце говорил Джудар. — Я бы ничего не сделал. Вернул бы Хинахохо домой, но… Ничего больше.

На мгновение юноше стало совестно из-за того, что он так набросился на волшебника. Особенно этому способствовало то, как тот сосредоточенно смотрел на посох, который держал в своих руках, лишь бы не глядеть на собеседника. Но затем он почувствовал исходящий от Джудара легкий запах персиков и решил, что совестно здесь должно быть не ему.

— Я бы обязательно помог тебе, если бы ты оказался в беде, — решил Синдбад нанести последний укоряющий удар, назидательно складывая руки на груди. — Я думал, что и ты сделаешь для меня то же самое. Я был неправ?

— Нет, — тут же возразил волшебник, быстро переводя на своего собеседника взгляд. Тени ему правда шли, тут не соврать. — У меня были на то причины… Но ты прав. Извини.

Юноша пораженно уставился на него. Мог он себе представить, что это были за причины… Всего одна, та самая с золотыми волосами, из-за которой Джу так беспомощно краснел при первой встрече. Которая еще каким-то чудом научила его, как добровольно извиняться.

Вот как. Син так долго вертелся, пытаясь хоть как-то с ним поладить, а этот молчун просто не встретил свою единственную. Немного нечестно.

Он, может, и выиграл это глупое пари, но определенно заставит волшебника остаться в Артемюре, если ему рядом с королевой в самом деле так хорошо.

— Л-ладно, — наконец сказал юноша, осознав, что Джу пристально смотрит на него, ожидая ответа, и со вздохом притянул к себе. — Иди сюда, зараза ты эдакая.

Лисьи хвосты были в самом деле щекотными, он прекрасно знал. Это была маленькая месть.

Волосы и вправду стали мягче.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Когда кто-то надумывает себе что-то, толком не спросив xD


	31. Бабник, пьянь и интриган - 7

Синдбаду пришлось почти что заставить Джудара отправиться к королеве, сковывающую которую лед начал стремительно таять в этом жарком климате, как только он снял покров Валефора. Однако по сравнению с тем, как волшебник обычно противился любой его здравой идее, в этот раз он почти не упрямился, что наводило на определенные мысли. Особенно если взглянуть издалека на то, как Джу крепко обнимает трясущуюся от холода женщину.

Решив, что их явно следует оставить наедине, Синдбад, встретившись с Джафаром и Мистрасом, отправился искать место для ночлега, немного волнуясь из-за мысли о том, что ему, скорее всего, в итоге придется оставить их одних наедине навсегда, избавляя и от своего шумного присутствия, и своих подчиненных.

Но это к лучшему.

Определенно.

На следующий день, когда они явились в тронный зал на аудиенцию к Мире, решившей, что здесь и сейчас было самое время и место слегка оголиться и приказать слугам втирать масла в пострадавшую от вчерашнего резкого холода кожу, Джудар был рядом с ней, вальяжно развалившись поперек ее трона, подпирая голову кулаком и задумчиво разглядывая свой посох, словно ему там было самое место. Они еще и переругивались негромко, словно давно женатая парочка, пока Синдбад, не теряя улыбки, не преклонил одно колено вместе с остальными.

Когда королева согнала волшебника со своего трона небрежным взмахом руки, юноша улыбнулся еще шире, наполовину ожидая, что тот наконец спустится к ним.

Но нет, Джу остался наверху, недовольно прислонившись боком к своему потерянному месту.

Мира вела себя совершенно так, как Синдбад и ожидал. Вспылила немного, заинтересовалась его словами, слушала с непоколебимым вниманием. Наконец сошла по ступеням вниз, не обращая внимания на своего, похоже, немного надоедливого любовника, почти сразу же вновь занявшего трон и, кажется, почти не слушавшего их разговор.

А было что послушать.

О легендарной жрице Рэма, лабиринтах и призывающих их маги, творцах этого мира, чья сила находилась за гранью человеческой. И чем дольше Синдбад слушал ее полусказочные слова, тем большее подозрение зарождалось в его душе.

Да нет, не может же такого быть…

— Джу, ты ведь не маги, верно? — с сомнением спросил он, закидывая голову, у заскучавшего волшебника, тут же повернувшегося к нему.

— Почему нет? — после короткой паузы с толикой удивления переспросил тот. — Разумеется, маги.

Все находившиеся в тронном зале, включая пребывавшую до этого в блаженном неведении королеву, застыли, уставившись на него.

Разве Джудар говорил, что являлся маги? Да нет, точно нет, Син бы тогда определенно выпытал у него значение этого нового слова, а не пустил бы всё на самотек. Тот просто упомянул в самом начале их знакомства, что он волшебник, но больше ничего.

— Почему ты раньше не рассказывал об этом? — проявляя небывалое терпение, но уже не в силах поддерживать беспечную улыбку, спросил юноша, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ринуться вперед, наверх, чтобы заставить Джу поскорее дать ответ на этот волнующий вопрос.

— Не говорил? — усомнился волшебник, и Син на мгновение перевел взгляд на пол, проклиная дырявую память Джу, из-за которой он полмесяца не знал, как того зовут. — Думаю, мне было лень объяснять, кто такие маги. Но Мира неплохо справилась.

Юноша мрачно посмотрел на своего собеседника, а затем недоверчиво нахмурился. И вот это вот — легендарный маги, вершащий судьбу мира? Плачущий из-за острой еды, забывающий с утра причесаться, порой ленящийся лишний шаг ступить, получивший трещину в ребре из-за тринадцатилетней девочки, молчаливый, вечно подавленный, отталкивающий от себя всех, очень редко искренне улыбающийся и с трудом засыпающий в одиночестве, вот он?

— Ты… точно маги? — с сомнением переспросил Синдбад. — Я думал, они… более величественные, что ли.

— Чего? — недовольно отозвался Джудар, наконец выпрямляясь и садясь, как положено. — Ты о нас минуту назад впервые услышал, какие у тебя могут быть представления?

— Как я уже и сказал, — медленно проговорил юноша. — Более величественные.

И от этого волшебник, явно вспылив, всё-таки покинул свое удобное место, отправившись вниз, перескакивая через ступеньки. Мира, с неприкрытым интересом глядя на самонареченного маги, отступила в сторону, позволяя ему остановиться напротив всё еще преклонявшего одно колено Синдбада, с недовольным видом упирая свободную руку в бок.

Это было немного непривычно. Обычно Джу где-нибудь лениво валялся, а юноша взирал на него сверху вниз.

— Между прочим, для меня оскорбительно то, что ты не считаешь меня достойным быть маги, — холодно заявил он, и Син пожалел, что вообще открыл рот в присутствии этого ранимого создания. — Как ты собираешься загладить свою вину, когда узнаешь, что ошибался?

И как волшебник вообще собирался доказывать свою правоту? Он же не станет призывать подземелье прямо здесь?

— Чего бы ты хотел? — чуть менее спокойно поинтересовался он.

— Валефора, — сказал Джудар, щелкнув пальцами, и, заметив, что юноша напрягся, решив, что тот желает забрать его сосуд джинна, пояснил. — Ушки Валефора.

— Что, прости? — оторопев, переспросил Синдбад, чувствуя, что почти никто в комнате не понимает, что происходит. Затем, резко осознав, в чем заключалась прихоть волшебника, вздохнув, кивнул. — Без проблем.

Джудара явно задело то, что он вчера запретил к ним прикасаться. Или, возможно, он в целом не терпел, когда ему отказывали.

Юноша тогда просто был зол на него и не был серьезен.

— Тогда ладно, — с довольным видом пробормотал тот и, недолго думая, нагнулся, касаясь пальцами звезды на мече Баала. Прежде чем Синдбад успел удивиться тому, что делает волшебник, в клубах дыма над ними материализовался его первый джинн, занимая почти всё пространство тронного зала.

Закинув голову, юноша, распахнув рот, пораженно уставился на то, как Баал смущенно отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы не нависать над людьми. Юнан тоже так делал…

Значит, тот тоже был маги? А также… двое маги, встретив его, признали достойным.

Синдбад самоуверенно улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Приветствую, достопочтенный маги, — потратив немного времени на то, чтобы опознать Джудара в кучке подскочивших от страха людей, поприветствовал его огромный синий джинн, кланяясь. Затем он обратил внимание и на покорителя своего подземелья. — Приветствую, повелитель.

Это было нечто.

Словно он снова стоял перед его испытующим взором, борясь за право получить силу, достойную короля. Синдбад никак не мог избавиться от улыбки.

— Вот видишь, ты ошибался, — с наигранным вздохом заявил маги, разводя руками. — Своему собственному джинну-то ты веришь?

— Да, — опомнившись, ответил юноша, лишь на мгновение отрывая взгляд от Баала. — Извини.

Внезапно тот наклонился, приближаясь к Джудару, и Джафар с Мистрасом от неожиданности отступили на полшага назад.

— Маги, Ваша рух… — задумчиво начал он, потирая подбородок.

— Да-да, знаю, падший маги, кошмар-кошмар, — отмахнулся от него волшебник, но застыл от последующих слов джинна.

— Дело не в этом. Вы ведь не из этого мира? — поинтересовался Баал, и Джудар уставился на него с таким искренним недоумением, что Синдбад тут же поверил, что тот в самом деле не понимает, о чем говорит джинн.

— Глупости, — выдавил из себя маги. — Это _мой_ мир.

Баал, потратив еще несколько секунд на то, чтобы молча осмотреть его, покачал головой и выпрямился, позволяя затаившему дыхание Мистрасу наконец облегченно выдохнуть.

— Пусть и слабо, но колебания Вашей рух отличаются от тех, что присущи всем остальным, — спокойно возразил джинн.

Джудар, подняв перед собой руку, внимательно уставился на нее, а затем резко перевел взгляд на Синдбада, словно пытаясь что-то сравнить.

— Я не вижу разницы, — непреклонным тоном заявил он.

Юноша сейчас многое бы отдал, чтобы точно понимать, о чем они говорят. Джу из другого мира? В смысле… Есть и другие миры? Такие, что даже их обитатель не мог отличить родной от чужого?

Не первая его жизнь?..

— Со всем моим почтением, но, судя по Вашей рух, Вы всё еще юны и неопытны, — сказал Баал и, едва успев договорить, исчез по мановению руки маги.

Тот застыл, уставившись в сторону и напряженно думая.

— Джу? — осторожно позвал его через короткую паузу Синдбад, и волшебник мгновенно настороженно перевел на него взгляд, выглядя так, словно ожидал от юноши чего-то плохого. Он так часто видел его опасающимся… — Ты в порядке?

Джудар, чуть вздрогнув, кивнул и, отвернувшись, всё-таки слегка расслабился.

— Просто нужно над этим подумать, — отстраненно ответил он.

Было бы неплохо, если бы волшебник, придя к каким-нибудь выводам, поделился ими с Синдбадом.

К сожалению, наверняка невозможно.


	32. Бабник, пьянь и интриган - 8

Синдбад разобрался со всеми неотложными делами, и теперь даже угрюмый и безутешно качающий головой Джафар попросту не мог удержать его от самого важного занятия, на которое он спешил вместе с верным Мистрасом.

— Квартал красных фонарей? Вы уверены? — усомнился в их гениальной задумке Джудар, который тем же вечером пошел вместе с ними забирать Хинахохо, и юноша уставился на него долгим выразительным взглядом, ясно говорившим, что такого предательства он от него не ожидал.

Чтобы этот волшебник да согласился с Джафаром хоть в чем-то… Мир явно упорно пытался перевернуться с ног на голову.

— Месяц в ущелье, Джу. _Месяц_ одиночества, — удрученно покачал головой Синдбад, не понимая, почему маги не понимает. — Мне определенно нужна приятная компания.

Бывший ассасин измученно закатил глаза, но юноша ничем не мог ему помочь. Джафар пока был просто слишком маленьким и не понимал, до чего соблазнительным мог быть порой один лишь игривый взгляд девушки. К счастью, рядом с ним был полностью разделявший его стремление поскорее расслабиться Мистрас. Но не Джудар, по уши влюбленный в свою королеву и наверняка даже не рассматривающий идею пойти вместе с ними и потерять драгоценное время рядом с ней.

— Тебе настолько хочется компании, что ты даже собрался идти в артемюрский квартал красных фонарей? — с абсолютно недоверчивым видом спросил маги еще раз и, получив в ответ полностью уверенный кивок, озадаченно нахмурился.

Синдбад в самом деле не понимал, что в этом было такого удивительного. У него, может, и был опыт того, что местные девушки в ярости скидывали его в ущелье, но это вовсе не значило, что он теперь дрожал от них в ужасе. Напротив, мысль о том, что прекрасные воительницы с явной неохотой сменили мнение о нем в лучшую сторону, раззадоривала.

— Ну-ка… — пробормотал стоявший напротив него Джудар и, чуть подавшись вперед, с насмешливой улыбкой невесомо дотронулся до его запястья.

Проведя пальцами по руке вверх, маги коснулся его заплетенной, чтобы не мешала, челки, оказываясь ближе, чем когда-либо позволял, и Синдбад, не испытывавший проблем с другими людьми, вторгающимися в его личное пространство, не отодвинулся, но застыл, с удивлением на него глядя. Джу обычно никого не касался и раздраженно ворчал, когда к нему лезли, а теперь действовал почти что интимно.

Если бы перед ним сейчас была девушка, юноша бы определенно решил, что она пытается взять на себя инициативу, и поцеловал бы ее без задней мысли.

Невероятный цвет глаз.

Тени ему в самом деле шли.

— Ты напряжен, — всё с той же насмешкой отметил волшебник. — Что случилось? Ты разве не близости хотел?

— Хотел, — подтвердил с кивком Синдбад, краем глаза замечая, что на них пялятся абсолютно все. — Но с девушкой.

Джудар принял удивленно-озадаченное выражение лица и, когда юноша уже начал размышлять над тем, как бы ему мягко отказать, отвернулся, убрав руку и прыснув со смеху. Через пару секунд расхохоталась и знакомая Мистраса, и он удивленно взглянул на нее, с удовлетворением замечая полное непонимание всех своих спутников, значившее, что не он один здесь не осознавал, что в его словах было такого веселого.

— Син, ты бы головой подумал хотя бы, — посоветовал ему волшебник, вновь переводя на него взгляд, и юноша заметил, что от смеха у него выступили почти что оскорбительные слезы. — Здесь же девушки — это сильный пол. А в квартале красных фонарей ублажают исключительно мужчины.

— Что? — изумленно воскликнул тот в унисон с Мистрасом, вызывая у Джу и местных новый приступ хохота.

Он и понятия не имел, однако… Это было в самом деле логично, и всё же…

— Серьезно? Я не знал, — разочарованно простонал он, зарываясь рукой в волосы. — Но ведь девушки…

Черноволосой заразе от его огорчения становилось только веселее. Нет, хорошо, конечно, что он немного отошел от тех откровений, что ему утром озвучил джинн, но потешаться над ним — это перебор.

— Джу, — укоряюще протянул Синдбад, недовольно складывая руки на груди, подражая обычному внешнему виду Джафара. — Это не смешно.

— Смешно! — тут же возразил волшебник, утирая выступившие слезы. — Я ведь уже было подумал… Роковое ущелье… Такое творит с людьми, что они уже готовы на подобное, лишь бы хоть с кем-то…

Юноша закатил глаза, не зная даже, какой колкостью можно ответить на подобное.

— То есть ты сейчас пытался проверить, не начали ли меня внезапно привлекать мужчины? — поинтересовался он, надеясь осадить Джудара.

— Верно! — кивнул тот без намека на смущение, срывая его план. — Можно же было попробовать. Я ведь привлекательный?

— Да, — обреченно подтвердил Синдбад, думая лишь о том, что с походом в увеселительный квартал придется ждать аж до возвращения в Неаполию, и пропуская удивленный взгляд маги.

Можно, конечно, найти местный бар и попытаться подцепить кого-нибудь там, но скорее Джафар свяжет его и вырубит, чтобы не позволить устроить новых скандалов.

— Ох, солнце, — выдохнул Джудар, и юноша застыл.

Сердце кольнуло — раньше его так часто называла мама. Это было уже настолько давно.

— Так мне всё же показать вам путь до квартала красных фонарей? — спустя несколько секунд спросил волшебник, вновь вернув себе насмешливую ухмылку.

— Обойдемся, — мгновенно ответил Син на пару с Мистрасом.

***

На следующий день Мира пришла провожать их вместе со всеми своими семью дочками, и Джудар, державший на руках самую младшую из них, кроху лет трех с золотистыми волосами, был, пожалуй, одной из самый милых вещей, которые Синдбаду доводилось видеть в своей жизни. А вот от того, как маги смотрел на королеву, пока они тихо прощались друг с другом, у юноши кошки на душе скребли.

И почему тот не может просто признаться, что ему здесь нравится, и остаться…

Девочка указала пальцем на Синдбада, заставляя свою лошадку подойти к нему, вручила юноше счастливое перо и, немного смутившись, сбежала к своей матери.

— Джу, — сказал тот, и волшебник, проследивший за ней взглядом, повернулся к нему. — Может, ты хочешь остаться в Артемюре?

Син не исключал ту возможность, что маги просто нужен был хороший пинок, чтобы он наконец очнулся и раскрыл глаза.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил Джудар с запозданием, словно думал совсем о другом, не сосредотачиваясь на их разговоре. — Не хочу.

Чертов упрямец.

— Тебе ведь нравится Ее Величество, верно? — попытался юноша быть еще более очевидным в своих намеках. — Думаю, лучше быть с той, к кому испытываешь нежные чувства, чем шастать по морям с кучкой купцов…

— Да кому может понравиться эта меркантильная женщина… — возразил волшебник, и Синдбад разочарованно вздохнул.

Джу теперь еще и врал самому себе, чтобы было легче расстаться.

— Меркантильная? — обреченно переспросил он.

Джудар наконец уставился ему в глаза.

— Она ведь просто пыталась зачать от меня ребенка.

От столь резкой смены темы разговора юноша застыл, не найдя даже сразу, что ответить. Он бросил взгляд на Миру — расчетливую королеву — и нехотя поверил, что в ее случае это вполне возможно.

— Она это тебе прямо в лицо сказала? — с сочувствием спросил Синдбад, решая, что это всё-таки слишком жестко.

— Нет, — ответил Джудар и, когда юноша удивленно вскинул бровь, предполагая, что это лишь его догадки, со вздохом пояснил. — Здесь все без ума от дара волшебства. А у меня, можешь поверить, полно опыта с женщинами, лезущими в мою постель ради собственной выгоды. Я вижу, когда люди ко мне на деле ничего не испытывают.

По рух?

И поэтому он предпочитал мужчин? Вряд ли.

— Я-то думал, это ты залез в ее постель, — невинно заметил Синдбад.

— В любом случае, — решил Джу прервать любые его возможные колкие замечания, повысив голос. — Мы с ней получили друг от друга то, что хотели, а тебе от меня так просто не отвязаться.

— Я и не пытался, — спокойно возразил юноша в спину уже уходящему маги, и тот кивнул.

Забрался на свой посох и почти что сбежал, не дождавшись остальных и не оглянувшись ни разу.

Решив, что и ему уже пора готовиться к отлету на птице, Синдбад быстро закрепил подаренное перо в волосах, но удивленно остановился, когда королева, похоже, ожидавшая, пока волшебник их покинет, подошла к нему с играющей на губах насмешливой улыбкой.

— Возвращаю тебе твоего маги, юный покоритель подземелий, — сказала она, разводя руки в стороны, словно признавая свое поражение.

Мира и в самом деле проиграла их пари, должно быть, это и имела в виду.

— Джу не мой, — ответил он, не зная, почему королева до сих пор говорит о волшебнике как о вещи или рабе. — Он может делать всё, что пожелает.

Удивление Миры через мгновение сменилось понимающей улыбкой.

— Я слышала, что во внешнем мире подобного не одобряют, но в этом королевстве вам нет нужды скрывать свои отношения, — сказала она, и Синдбад вполне мог себе представить, что она там себе напридумывала.

Уже в Неаполии перед уходом Джу он замечал откровенно хихикающих и поглядывающих на них издалека девушек, от полных намеков вопросов которых становилось немного смешно.

— Мы друзья, а не любовники, — спокойно возразил он, и королева, кажется, не поверила ему ни на мгновение.

— Я бы сказала, что он слишком часто говорил о тебе для всего лишь друга, — насмешливо заметила она.

Похоже, Синдбад являлся отчего-то самой нейтральной темой для разговора.

— Он понимал, что меня это разозлит, но всё же использовал магию, чтобы смягчить ваше падение на дно ущелья, — продолжила Мира, поняв, что тоже не смогла его убедить.

Смягчить. Падение.

Почему Джу не упомянул это, когда он набросился на него с обвинениями? Почему он вечно обо всем молчал…

— К тому же люди обычно не стонут имена своих друзей в самый интимный момент… — королева усмехнулась, когда Синдбад молча уставился на нее. — Он тогда был так смущен…

Хорошо, смущенного и краснеющего Джудара он уже видел и точно бы понял, если бы нравился в подобном ключе столь очевидно проявляющему симпатию волшебнику. Оттого он точно так же, как только что Мира, ни на мгновение не поверил ее словам, решив, что это лишь ее странные забавы.

Вздохнув из-за ее шуток, он вежливо попрощался и залез на птицу.


	33. Бабник, пьянь и интриган - 9

Синдбад ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя неповторимо особенным. К тому же…

— Джу, спасибо тебе, — возвращаясь к обычной улыбке, поблагодарил он, отворачиваясь от окна, и маги, остававшийся рядом с ним дольше всех остальных, но собиравшийся наконец уйти, удивленно застыл.

— За что? — с совершенно непонимающим видом спросил тот.

Как человек мог быть таким сильным и таким недогадливым одновременно…

— За то, что злился из-за меня, — мягко пояснил он, складывая руки на груди.

— Это было настолько заметно? — немного помедлив, поинтересовался Джудар, уставившись на пол и думая о чем-то своем.

— Ты скрипнул зубами так, что во всей комнате было слышно, — со смехом сказал Синдбад, прекрасно понимавший, что волшебнику, со вздохом зарывшемуся рукой в волосах, совершенно не нужны были его напоминания.

Тем же вечером, после вечеринки в честь того, что они вернулись в Неаполию из долгого путешествия, в его компанию пришли Дракон с Серендиной и ее служанками. Рассказ, поясняющий, почему они выглядели настолько истощенными и потрепанными, последовал незамедлительно, и юноша лишь молча слушал без улыбки на лице.

Принцесса выкрикивала обвинения в его сторону одно за другим, стараясь скинуть со своих плеч ответственность за государственный переворот в своей империи, выставляя его ужасным преступником короны. Словно бы Партевия хоть раз дала ему хоть что-то, за что он был ей должен. Словно бы он клялся ей в верности, чтобы вообще можно было говорить о предательстве.

Но принцесса была на грани нервного срыва, поэтому он молчал.

Принцесса была на грани нервного срыва из-за того, что один год пожила так, как жил любой бедняк ее народа. Раз ей от этого было настолько плохо, то неудивительно, что она в прошлом бездумно избивала людей, нелестно отозвавшихся о ее отце, погрузившим страну в пучину страданий.

Синдбад молчал, прекрасно понимая, что Серендине просто нужны условия, напоминавшие ее прошлую роскошную жизнь, чтобы прийти в норму. Джудар также молчал, но при этом юноша чувствовал, что тот злился так, как никогда раньше с самой первой их встречи. Он опасался, что маги в порыве чувств разнесет что-нибудь, но тот, к счастью, держал себя в руках.

Волшебник злился. Пока Син не разрешал своим эмоциям брать верх и руководить его действиями, молча повторяя, что нужно всё переждать, Джу просто злился из-за него.

Один из маги злился из-за него.

— Спасибо, — повторил он с мягкой улыбкой, глядя волшебнику прямо в глаза. — Мне показалось даже, что ты был раздражен больше, чем я.

Так странно.

— Можешь звать меня в любое время, если тебе нужен кто-то злой, — спустя затянувшуюся паузу фыркнул Джудар, решив свести всё к обычной шутке. — Не беспокойся, подобное перестанет волновать тебя, когда наберешься достаточно опыта в роли интригана.

 _Интригана_.

Синдбад удивленно застыл, услышав последнее слово. После забав Миры он внимательно наблюдал за волшебником и в итоге пришел к выводу, что она таким образом лишь развлекалась. Слишком уж спокойно маги реагировал на любые попытки юноши заставить его выдать свою предполагаемую симпатию. Но кое-что еще его всё-таки волновало.

— Джу, я похож на твою первую любовь? — без тени смущения спросил он, и волшебник тут же принял настороженный вид.

Неужели правда?.. Неужели из-за этого маги расплакался в их первую встречу?..

— Почему ты меня об этом спрашиваешь? — холодно спросил Джудар, и Синдбад, резко почувствовав тревогу за свою жизнь, которую не ощущал с тех пор, как волшебник выкинул его за борт корабля, напрягся, осознав, что был, пожалуй, слишком беспечен.

Кто знал, что эта тема задевает маги так сильно, что он даже выглядел так, словно был готов наброситься на юношу в любое мгновение, если ему не понравится его ответ.

— Просто ты… — Синдбад сглотнул подступивший ком и ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, что это его лишь раззадоривает. В любом случае ему не суждено здесь умереть. — Называл меня точно так же, как и его. И бабником, и пьянью, и интриганом вот только что.

— Серьезно? — растерянно спросил Джудар, в миг теряя всю свою враждебность.

— А ты не замечал? — поинтересовался юноша и хмыкнул, когда волшебник покачал головой. — А ведь это обидно, знаешь ли.

Маги, напряженно потерев шею, уставился в сторону и, кажется, задумался не над тем, над чем хотел Синдбад.

— Так похож? Или нет? — настойчиво повторил он, желая знать.

— Это сложный вопрос, — пробормотал тот себе под нос. Но раз он в самом деле не хочет об этом говорить, то ничего не поделаешь. — Я просто надеюсь, ты не станешь таким же, как он.

Судя по выражению лица Джу, ему никогда не везло в любви.

Любопытство грызло сильно, но Синдбад решил оставить его наедине со своими секретами, извинившись за свой вопрос. Его к тому же немало беспокоили слова одной из служанок Серендины, волшебницы, которая при виде маги стала бледнее смерти и тихо посоветовала ему избегать этого человека, так как он наверняка был тем самым, кто стер Магноштадт с лица земли.

Син не верил, что Джу мог это сделать без причины, если это вообще был он. Возможно, маги сам расскажет когда-нибудь потом.

Если успеет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так мало, кошмар какой. Автор отлынивает, что ли xD


	34. Беспомощность - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приятного (?) прочтения

Джудар умудрился проспать и приход неапольских стражников, и конфискацию имущества компании, и признание Виттеля в том, что он, не распознав обмана, загнал Синдрию в непомерные долги, и неистовые крики взбешенного Джафара. Оказалось, что те, кто знал маги, благоразумно решили его не будить, а обычные работники компании и вовсе понятия не имели, кто он такой.

Поняв из сбивчивых объяснений только то, что Синдбад со своим ручным ассасином отправился на бой, чтобы спасти свою компанию, и то, какой юноша молодец, раз не бросил своих работников на произвол судьбы, Джудар, закатив глаза, сосредоточился, определяя местоположение несносного мальчишки, и открыл портал в небе над ним, чтобы никого случайно не прикончить.

Сначала Серен, теперь это… Спокойно дни рядом с Синдбадом тянуться явно не собирались.

Маги легко приземлился на корабль — один из тех, что принадлежали компании, судя по всему — и тут же встретился взглядом со своим беглецом, который до его появления как ни в чем не бывало стоял спиной к борту, закинув голову и с легкой улыбкой рассматривая небо.

— Джу, — чересчур удивленно сказал тот. — Ты здесь зачем?

— Что значит, зачем я здесь? — оторопев, переспросил он. До этого Сину ни разу не нужно было повторять, почему именно его преследует мрачный волшебник.

— Я всего через неделю вернусь, невелика беда. На твоем месте я бы отдохнул наконец на твердой земле, а не маялся от безделья посреди моря, — пожал плечами юноша, и Джудар не мог не признать, что в этом он был определенно прав. Маги чуть на стены не лез от скуки во время путешествия в Неаполию из Артемюры.

— Невелика беда? По словам остальных, Синдрия почти что на краю из-за долгов, — с подозрением возразил Джудар, и Синдбад беспечно махнул рукой.

— Мне всего лишь нужно выиграть гладиаторский бой, чтобы всё вернулось на круги своя, — заявил он с улыбкой, и маги нахмурился. Ему казалось, что именно из-за подобной самоуверенной и самодовольной улыбки ему в свое время порой так сильно хотелось врезать глупому королю.

— То есть, без сосудов джиннов? — настороженно спросил он, чувствуя здесь что-то неладное.

Синдбад всё так же легкомысленно кивнул, явно не сомневаясь в своей победе ни на миг, и Джудар вполне мог его понять — он сам не мог представить себе того на стороне проигравших.

Глупый король всегда выходил сухим из воды.

 _Почти_ всегда.

— А если проиграешь? — со вздохом спросил он, с трудом представляя себе подобные суммы денег и то, как Син собирался их зарабатывать без своей компании.

— Тогда придется стать ее рабом, — спокойно ответил юноша, и Джудар застыл, молча уставившись на него, не веря своим ушам.

 _Рабом_? Должно быть, он просто ослышался. Кто в своем уме будет ставить на кон свою _свободу_? И чего ради? Ради какой-то компании, на которую Синдбад потратил всего-то год своей жизни? Ради репутации? Ради гордости?

Маги, не слушавший рассуждений юноши о том, что Мадора, загоняя Синдрию в долги, хотела заполучить именно его, не мог найти ни одной вещи, которая могла бы быть равна свободе. Это даже было намного хуже, чем просто рисковать своей жизнью.

— Син, ты хоть осознаешь, что значит быть рабом? — беспомощно спросил он, подаваясь вперед и сокращая расстояние между ними. — Что тебе приказал хозяин, то и делаешь. Скажет молчать, и ты будешь молчать. Скажет драться, и ты будешь драться. Будешь дышать, моргать и убивать по чужой воле, ты понимаешь?

— Джу… — пораженно выдохнул юноша, заставляя маги понадеяться, что что-то появилось в его свободной от тревог голове. — Ты был рабом?

Это еще к чему было.

— Словно бы кто-то посмел, — холодно ответил Джудар, и Син, кивнув, улыбнулся.

Словно бы он позволит кому-либо когда-либо вновь управлять его жизнью так, как это делала Гёкуэн, насмешливо и безмолвно толкая его по тому пути, который был удобен ей.

— Джу, не беспокойся, — спокойно сказал тот. — Я ни за что не проиграю.

— С чего такая уверенность? — настойчиво потребовал маги объяснений, надеясь, что у юноши просто есть какой-то козырь в рукаве.

Он с помощью магии пересматривал свои старые воспоминания, стараясь заставить события в этом мире развиваться хотя бы примерно так же, как в его собственном, чтобы не потерять преимущества знаний о будущем, но он не помнил, чтобы в путешествиях глупого короля упоминалось рабство. Всё было размытым из-за потери половины рух, но ведь в Артемюре он знал, что не стоит вмешиваться, а про это не помнил ровным счетом ничего.

— Это всего лишь маленькая неприятность на моем пути, я просто не могу проиграть, — с непоколебимой уверенностью ответил Синдбад. — Я _избранный_.

И это всё? Одно лишь слепое самодовольство и непреклонная вера в свою особенность впридачу?

Они ведь немало времени провели вместе. Когда именно тот глупый улыбчивый мальчишка начал кичиться своими мнимыми неповторимостью и непобедимостью и почему Джудар совсем ничего не замечал?

— Откуда это высокомерие? — медленно спросил он, глядя на Синдбада во все глаза.

Тот смотрел на него так, словно в самом деле не понимал, почему волшебнику было не по себе.

— Я ведь никогда не проигрывал. И джинны, и маги выбирали именно меня, — с энтузиазмом принялся объяснять он, пока Джудар молча слушал. — Все надеются на меня, поэтому я просто не могу не одержать победу. Я должен победить.

— Ты в самом деле думаешь, что твоя компания стоит того, чтобы стать рабом? — упрямо поинтересовался маги, и Синдбад разочарованно вздохнул, поняв, что тот совсем не внял его увещеваниям про непобедимость.

— Такой малый риск — это совсем небольшая цена, — настоял на своем юноша, и эти слова были больше, чем Джудар мог вытерпеть.

У него тоже был всего лишь малый риск. Какова была вероятность того, что именно он из трех маги умудрится родиться в такой беспечной близости от Аль Сармен, словно моля их забрать его? Почему тот же Аладдин, совершенно беспомощный поначалу, не попал к ним в руки?

— Да как ты… — Джудар задохнулся от нахлынувших эмоций, с которыми, как он наивно полагал, уже давно должен был примириться и схватил Синдбада свободной рукой за грудки, притягивая к себе и заставляя удивленно напрячься. — Я ради свободы готов был умереть. Да я ради нее кого угодно бы убил! А ты просто… рассчитываешь, что оно того стоит?

Тот смотрел на него совершенно растерянно, словно ожидал, что маги согласится с каждым его словом и с радостью наконец станет его верным последователем.

Глаза, кажется, горели совсем как в старые времена, когда он давал волю своей ненависти. Глаза же его собеседника были, как обычно, золотыми и немного даже обеспокоенными.

— Джу… — начал Синдбад, но маги не дал ему продолжить.

— Знаешь что? Клянусь, я не стану тебе помогать, если провалишься, — зло выпалил он, и юноша, чуть поджав губы, покачал головой.

— Джу, ты… — попытался он перебить его гневный поток слов еще раз, но так же безрезультатно.

Голова болела, а дышать становилось немного тяжело, словно он за раз истратил слишком большой объем магой. Даже перед глазами чуть плыло от злости, а мысли слегка застилал туман.

Лишь слегка.

— Кем ты себя вообще возомнил, пупом земли? — с нажимом спросил маги, делая полшага вперед и вынуждая Синдбада прижаться к борту. — Можно подумать, весь мир вертится только…

— Джу! — повысил голос тот, и Джудар вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав в его голосе неподдельное беспокойство. Пользуясь краткой заминкой, юноша обхватил его лицо ладонями, заставляя недоуменно застыть. — Ты… ты в порядке? У тебя… у тебя ведь кровь идет!

Кровь?

Маги заторможенно скосил взгляд в сторону, не в силах ничего рассмотреть. Он наконец отпустил Синдбада, чтобы утереть нос, но он не кровоточил. Во рту металлического вкуса тоже не было. Зато пришлось зажмурить один глаз, когда глупый мальчишка вытер под ним что-то большим пальцем.

— Уже? — спросил он больше самого себя, растерянно уставившись перед собой.

Черт, он ведь много чего еще хотел сделать. Например, дотерпеть до церемонии коронации одного несносного человека, чтобы взглянуть на нее хотя бы одним глазком. Или подарить Когёку какую-нибудь пока что слишком большую для нее заколку. И, кажется, еще много чего другого.

От этого одного короткого слова Синдбад замер и тут же притянул маги к себе, заключая в объятья, кладя одну ладонь на затылок и сжимая чересчур сильно. Джудар, не зная, как на это реагировать, обычно терпеть не мог, когда тот к нему слишком лез, как сейчас, но в этот раз просто застыл, слушая, как юноша неразмеренно дышит.

Он знал, что Син старался. Таскал его в Неаполии по всяким шарлатанам, притащил кучу всего из стран, с которыми торговал. Заставил спросить совета у обоих своих джиннов, на что те лишь покачали головой, предлагая обратиться к хозяину Священному дворца. Всё равно что предложить ему поскорее умереть.

Нет, не могло такого быть. Еще слишком рано. Должно быть, это просто глупый мальчишка своим высокомерием вывел его из шаткого равновесия, и ничего больше.

В этом случае стоило поскорее успокоиться, потому что Джудар всё еще был чересчур зол, а потом придумать, как не раздражаться так сильно.

— Син, пусти, — пробормотал он, и юноша, сначала помотав головой, вздохнул и, сжав напоследок слишком сильно, заставляя пропустить вздох, неохотно выпустил его из объятий, неловко попытавшись сделать шаг назад, но наткнувшись на борт корабля. На его болезненное выражение лица смотреть было просто невозможно. — Удачи.

Вытирая кровь тыльной стороной ладони и стараясь не думать о том, как бы размазать наглого мальчишку по земле, он повернулся к нему спиной и сбежал через портал.


	35. Беспомощность - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, there are some people, who are reading this with Google Translate? Interesting xD

Джудар, чувствуя горящее в груди жгучее неодобрение, проводил взглядом беспечно ушедшего готовиться к предстоящему бою Синдбада.

Как же он его раздражал.

Юноша оставил свои бесценные сосуды джиннов мелкому мальчишке, которому нужно было использовать две руки, чтобы удержать чересчур большой для него меч, и маги застыл, не зная, за кем из них двоих ему стоит следовать. С одной стороны был Синдбад, а с другой — совершенно беспомощный Джафар, который должен был защищать сосуды, но не мог использовать свой артефакт, пока Баал не был со своим хозяином. Такой удобный момент — если на ребенка нападет даже самая крохотная мошка, глупый, высокомерный, самоуверенный засранец может потерять своих джиннов навсегда.

Вздохнув, Джудар отправился следом за мелким ассасином, внутренне радуясь, что из-за магии, заставляющей окружающих не замечать его, пока он тихо себя вел, ему не придется ни с кем общаться. Проверяя ее, он уже помахал немного ладонью прямо перед лицом Синдбада и даже пнул слегка одного раздражающего коротышку, и результаты были в самом деле впечатляющими.

Ментальная магия порой была довольно полезна. Особенно если использовать ее по всей площади острова. Каждый из тех, кто не знал, что он находился здесь, просто не мог обнаружить его присутствие.

Осознав, что в переполненном амфитеатре для него вряд ли найдется место, Джудар сел где-то перед Джафаром на край стены, свесив ноги вниз, к арене, убедив себя в том, что здесь намного лучше. Уж точно ни один из зрителей не попытается ему случайно врезать, вскинув руки в порыве чувств.

Подтянув к себе одно колено, Джудар постарался терпеливо дождаться вызвавшего такой ажиотаж боя, попутно пытаясь понять, почему он вообще вернулся к Синдбаду и его шавке, пусть даже и совершенно незаметно для них обоих. Быть свидетелем его очередной победы? Словно бы ему их в прошлом мире было недостаточно. Если не считать резни в Синдрии, глупый король всегда выходил сухим из воды и никогда не оказывался на стороне проигравших. Даже в тот раз, в Балбадде, когда умудрился растерять всех своих джиннов.

Казалось, что даже если Синдбад и терпел где-то мелкую неудачу, то только чтобы затем воссиять пуще прежнего, притягивая взгляды окружающих.

Маги отвлекся от своих мыслей, когда на арене наконец появился покоритель первого подземелья, сопровождаемый приветственным гулом толпы и восхищенными вздохами девушек. Неудивительно, в Рэме многие не гнушались платить целые состояния за одну ночь с гладиатором, что тут можно было сказать о таком симпатичном.

Син с каждым месяцем становился всё более похожим на взрослого себя. Если бы не открытая дружелюбность к Джудару в его голосе, тот бы давно по рассеянности начал путать его со своим старым знакомым.

Маги откровенно не мог вспомнить, был ли глупый король хотя бы раз с ним так дружелебен.

Но пару дней назад он осознал, что не помнит, как прошла его первая встреча с Сином, так что надежными его выводы о прошлом никак нельзя было назвать.

Его рух, вместилище воспоминаний, продолжала постепенно разрушаться.

Но в том, что соперником юноши оказался фаналис, к тому же подозрительно похожий на Масрура в детстве, сомневаться не приходилось.

Джудар застыл, тупо глядя на то, как Синдбад ловко уворачивается, и даже не вздрогнув от того, что ребенок разрушил рядом стену арены, словно пытаясь достать до зрителей. Для него было совершенно ясно, кто выйдет победителем из примитивной схватки между фаналисом, способным одним ударом разорвать льва пополам, и обычным человеком, сколько бы там не захватившим подземелий, но бывшим совершенно бессильным без сосудов.

Когда юноша приблизился для удара к красноволосому ребенку, маги невольно отвел глаза в сторону, не в силах смотреть. Треск костей показался ему оглушительным, пусть даже он толком не слышал ничего, кроме стука своего сердца. Воцарившаяся на целую вечность тишина после заявления о том, что Синдбад потерял сознание, разразилась криками возмущения из-за столь короткой продолжительности боя. Столько их времени потрачено впустую.

Когда Джудар взглянул на арену, глупый покоритель подземелий лежал на земле ничком, совершенно не двигаясь. Совсем как _все_.

Маги сглотнул, чувствуя подступающую тошноту и думая над тем, что ему сейчас следует сделать. Нужно было, пожалуй, как-то действовать. Может, раздраженно фыркнуть и отправиться куда-то прочь или спуститься вниз, проверить Синдбада, слегка его подлечить. Но точно не застыть на месте, не в силах пошевелиться.

Он, похоже, был настолько же высокомерным, как и его ненадежный друг. Разозлился из-за того, какие немыслимые ставки тот делал, а сам как-то толком тоже не верил в то, что у юноши может что-то не получиться. Просто понадеялся на его обычный успех, совсем как толпы его безмозглых подчиненных.

Говоря о подчиненных.

Джудар, увидев, что люди на другой стороне амфитеатра начали подниматься со своих мест, резко обернулся, ища взглядом противного коротышку. Едва разыскав его среди взрослых людей, маги немного успокоился из-за его очевидно злого выражения лица и, не зная, что ему самому стоило чувствовать, просто пошел за Джафаром следом.

Мысли едва ворочались, и за те пару часов, что ребенок потратил на то, чтобы найти хоть какую-нибудь возможность встретиться со своим королем, Джудар только кое-как поразмыслил над тем, что Синдбад, должно быть, просто соблазнит свою новоиспеченную хозяйку и заболтает ее, чтобы она даровала ему и Масруру свободу.

Тем сильнее был его шок, когда рабы Мадоры подвели покрытого ссадинами и порезами закованного юношу в одной набедренной повязке, тут же бессильно рухнувшего на землю.

Что? Джудар… не смотрел, но разве ему не сломали кости? Здесь был волшебник-целитель? Нет, судя по блуждающему в пространстве взгляду проигравшего, словно тот не совсем осознавал, где находится, того просто накачали каким-то обезболивающим.

Если бы маги снова стал чьей-то собственностью, и его, как Мадора сейчас Сина, схватили бы за цепь на ошейнике, уже немного натеревшем кожу на шее, с насмешкой вынуждая подняться, демонстрируя, как свою игрушку, он бы хоть зубами и ногтями, но вырвал бы себе путь на волю. А затем показал бы осмелившемуся, что значит жалеть о том, что родился. Благо, Гёкуэн его этому в свое время научила.

Благо. Конечно, благо.

Услышав, насколько жалким был голос юноши, когда тот подал его по указке своей хозяйки, Джудар рывком двинулся вперед, стискивая зубы, но застыл, поймав привычно твердый взгляд Синдбада. Тот, конечно, смотрел не на него, а на своего маленького подчиненного, но это и его привычно успокаивающий щебет рух немного вернули маги в чувства.

Джудар знал, что своим вмешательством вечно всё ломает. Как Мадора и сказала, она заключила с покорителем подземелий контракт, и он, должно быть, не мог просто украсть у нее из-под носа ее раба. Юноше тогда пришлось бы всю жизнь скрываться от рэмских властей.

Ему… Тогда ему стоит обратиться к Шахерезаде? Но разве она ему поможет? С чего бы ей вмешиваться в распри своей империи, теряя свою устойчивую позицию?

Маги решился было хотя бы попробовать, но застыл, вспомнив, что зарекся помогать Синдбаду, если тот всё же проиграет. Обычно плевал он на все эти клятвы и обещания, никогда их и не давал, но кое-что всё-таки было правдой.

Если он сейчас просто вытащит его из передряги, разве юноша сумеет избавиться от своих гордыни и высокомерия? Может даже, начнет из-за этого слишком полагаться на Джудара, что было бы самым худшим решением.

В конце концов, это ведь судьба Синдбада? Глупый король ведь тоже через это прошел?

Пока маги обреченно размышлял, бывший ассасин уже успел с решительным выражением лица закинуть себе на спину свою громадную сумку и направиться к выходу.

— Эй! — тут же обратился к нему Джудар, но тот не был в состоянии заметить его, даже когда маги опустил ему ладонь на плечо. Пришлось впечатать мальчишку в ближайшую стену и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы тот наконец пораженно на него уставился. — Джафар!

— Т-ты?.. — удивленно спросил тот. — Почему ты… Как давно ты здесь?

Волшебство. Ответ на все их непонимания — это волшебство.

— С самого начала, — нетерпеливо ответил маги и протянул руку. — Отдай мне его сосуды.

— Свихнулся, что ли! — яростно воскликнул Джафар, словно пытаясь вызвать у своего собеседника приступ головной боли. — Да кто их тебе вообще отдаст?

Джудар, бывший настолько любезным, что даже не украл просто то, что хотел, чтобы не привести никого в ужас, раздраженно нахмурился и резко ударил ладонью по стене рядом с лицом мальчишки, с легкостью разбивая камни, рассчитывая этим того припугнуть.

Ассасин же, напротив, мрачно уставился на него исподтишка.

— Ты даже артефакт свой без Синдбада использовать не можешь, но серьезно считаешь, что сумеешь защитить его сосуды, если понадобится? — с холодом попытался маги принять роль голоса разума, и Джафар, вздрогнув, уставился на свои бесполезные клинки, сводя брови к переносице.

— Ладно, — после немного затянувшихся раздумий пробормотал он и, когда Джудар отодвинулся, с явной неохотой достал из своей сумки сначала меч, который маги, как и он ранее, закрепил на спине, перекинув ткань через плечо, а затем и ожерелье, которое он, недолго думая, надел на шею.

Чем ближе к телу, тем безопаснее.

— И что ты теперь собираешься делать? — с недовольным выражением лица спросил Джафар, явно собираясь действовать, принимая его планы во внимание.

В самом деле, что он будет теперь делать, раз не хотел помогать Синдбаду?

— Я за ним присмотрю, — коротко сказал он. — Если он там так глупо погибнет… это ведь будет пустой тратой времени.

К его удивлению, от этих слов мальчишка словно взбесился, бесстрашно хватая его за одежду.

— Пустой тратой времени? — взревел тот настолько, насколько ему вообще позволял до сих пор толком не сломавшийся голос, пусть и хриплый от постоянных криков и недовольств. — Он же тебя своим другом считает, а тебя лишь это беспокоит?..

— У меня не так много времени, — раздраженно ответил Джудар, собиравшийся наконец уйти и никогда не испытывавший особого желания общаться с Джафаром. — Я с самого начала говорил ему, что я вовсе не хороший человек.

Мальчишка осекся и уставился в пол. Из-за его маленького роста маги не смог бы рассмотреть выражение его лица, даже если бы захотел.

Он ведь с самого начала собирался просто убить Синдбада и дело с концом. А что, если в этом мире, который, как сказал Баал, не был его родным, события должны будут пойти другим чередом, и юноша всё-таки умрет? Может, не в этот раз, но в какой-нибудь следующий, когда Джудара уже не будет рядом. Преждевременно. Столько потраченного впустую времени.

Что, если бы он в самом деле умер, когда его скинули в ущелье мертвецов?

В груди похолодело.

Он ведь правда ждал бы.

Да какая в общем-то была бы разница? Синдбада бы не стало, наверно, никто бы не смог разрушить мир так же, как он.

Но он ведь до сих пор так и не поймал Фалан, никаких радостных новостей от Юнана. Если ей удастся призвать полноценного медиума, никому в этом мире не удастся его остановить, и результат будет в целом тот же.

Он оставил свою книгу Коэну, но ведь империя Коу была вовсе не всесильна…

Если бы она следила за миром на востоке, а союз семи морей — на западе, было бы, пожалуй, просто чудесно.

Осознав, что чересчур ушел в свои мысли, отстраненно глядя мимо Джафара, Джудар тряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в чувства, и, даже не подумав попрощаться, последовал за своей магой, оставленной в серьге Синдбада, не забывая применять ментальную магию.

Один лишь бывший ассасин, знавший, что он здесь и что он будет рядом с юношей, гневно уставился ему вслед.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первый кабедон в фике потрачен впустую на Джафара. Какая жалость.


	36. Беспомощность - 3

Магой в серьге Синдбада не давала Джудару понять с точностью до метра, где находился самонадеянный мальчишка, и он словно играл в холодно-горячо, постоянно натыкаясь на стены, столь неудобно преграждавшие ему путь. Терпение маги почти закончилось в тот момент, когда он, недоуменно застыв на месте, осознал, что юноша был совсем рядом — вот только за железной дверью.

Ну почему он не мог просто пройти сквозь нее, не разрушая, словно призрак.

Синдбада там заперли за плохое поведение, что ли? Джудар вполне мог себе представить, почему именно. С того с его несравненной любовью к представительницам слабого пола станется попытаться пофлиртовать с одной из них, а именно со своей новоиспеченной хозяйкой, в надежде влегкую вновь обрести свободу. Может, случай с Мирой его совсем ничему не научил.

Маги застыл перед разделявшей их дверью и, сложив руки на груди, задумался над тем, что ему дальше делать. Глупо было бы уничтожать ее, просто чтобы увидеть это несносное создание, ведь тогда вся его с трудом созданная маскировка полетит перед ним к чертям. Отверстие в двери было расположено по-идиотски высоко, так что он, даже поднявшись на носки, не сумел бы заглянуть внутрь. Он дернул было ее за ручку, убеждаясь, что она в самом деле закрыта, и, стиснув зубы, стараясь не поддаться очередной резкой волне злости на Сина, отошел в сторону.

Словно станет он ему помогать. Если уж ставил на кон что-то настолько важное, как свобода, то должен был хотя бы выиграть, а не оказаться побежденным каким-то малолеткой. Недовольно фыркнув, Джудар, застыв на месте на пару секунд, опустился на пол рядом с дверью, прислоняясь спиной к стене.

Здесь было на удивление прохладно, даже пар изо рта шел. Краем уха маги слышал рух юноши, тихую, словно тот спал, и не знал даже, успокаивает ли она его или просто раздражает еще больше.

То, что Син так возгордился собой и своими мнимыми успехами после того, как всего лишь победил пару покорителей-недоучек, это было неизбежно, это была его судьба? Быть может, Джудару нужно было быть с ним жестче, время от времени проводить спарринги и неизбежно заставлять юношу упасть в грязь лицом, быть может, ему нельзя было оставлять его одного со всем этим сбродом, который мог только восхищенно глядеть на Синдбада снизу вверх, подбадривать его и полагаться на него, спокойно полагая, что рядом с этим будущим королем всё будет в порядке и правильно.

Но он ведь еще совсем подросток. Вот Джудар в свои пятнадцать — шестнадцать? — лет не был точно уверен, как пишется слово «ответственность». Син же был вовсе не таким закаленным, как Коэн, которого отправляли воевать еще совсем ребенком.

Значит, возможно, это была та часть его приключений, которая должна была его закалить?

Тогда, должно быть, стоило оставить юношу преодолевать трудности на его тернистом пути к славе, но маги было тревожно — он совсем не помнил, писал ли глупый король в своих глупых книгах об этом эпизоде своей жизни.

Это жутко раздражало. Почему подобные важные вещи наотрез отказывались всплывать в его памяти, а вот всякое дерьмо вроде того, что он в своем мире порой желал себе Синдбада именно таким, каким видел Сина только что, — вот, пожалуйста.

Беспомощным, скованным, с покорно распущенными волосами и растерянным взглядом, словно дикая злобная псина, которой обломали клыки и вырвали когти. Словно глупый король мог принять его только в подобном состоянии.

Джудар, зарычав, подался вперед, подтягивая к себе колени и утыкаясь в них лбом, не зная, куда сбежать от этих старых гнойных мыслей.

Точно, Син ведь был совсем рядом. Хотя маги уже совсем не мог припомнить, как именно прошла их первая встреча…

Да как он вообще мог поставить свою собственную свободу на кон?

Нет-нет, об этом думать тоже нельзя. Злиться нельзя, нужно беречь себя. Он и так уже подсчитал, что до коронации мальчишки, которая должна была состояться через год-полтора, ему не дотянуть.

Вместо этого он отчаянно попытался задуматься над тем, мог ли он сделать то же самое ради кого-то или чего-то.

_Ты будешь смотреть, пока твоя рух не успокоится._

Нет.

_Разве испытывать при этом боль — это не в порядке вещей?_

Точно нет.

_Подожги._

Ни в коем случае.

Должно быть, именно поэтому глупый король так часто называл его конченным эгоистом.

Джудар, вздохнув, закинул голову, глядя на недалекий потолок. Это место было таким холодным и призывающим к невеселому настроению, что в голову приходили только неприятные мысли. Но не могло же быть так, что его жизнь состояла из одних неприятных вещей.

Не могло ведь.

Просто это он, видно, был слишком злопамятным.

Если хотелось немного посмеяться, стоило вспомнить Когёку, над которой всегда было так забавно шутить. Она же была немного чересчур наивной, верящей во что-то лучшее и тихонько надеющейся выйти замуж по любви. А в итоге ее насильно заставили присоединиться к Великому потоку рух, другими словами…

Услышав приближающихся людей, Джудар встрепенулся, радуясь долгожданному отвлечению, и чуть неуклюже поднялся на ноги, сделав несколько шагов из стороны в сторону. Вряд ли он просидел здесь очень долго, но тело от неудобства затечь успело.

Не забывая применять ментальную магию, он прошел немного прочь от места, где находился Синдбад, настречу приближавшимся. Одной из них оказалась, разумеется, Мадора, наверняка решившая проведать свое драгоценное приобретение, другим же был какой-то громила, наверняка из тех рабов, что дрались на арене. Третьим — ребенок с ошейником.

Джудар застыл на месте, позволяя им пройти мимо, всерьез задумываясь над тем, чтобы всё-таки уйти. Плевать, что он там что-то сказал Джафару, он просто не хотел видеть Синдбада сейчас, даже если тот, в свою очередь, не мог его видеть. Маги до сих пор был в взбешенном и взбудораженном состоянии, не в силах расслабленно вздохнуть, и присутствие рядом одного раздражающего улыбчивого юноши явно не даст ему так просто успокоиться.

— Вот как. Я ожидала чего-то большего, — спокойно произнесла женщина, и Джудар, уже собиравшийся уйти от них подальше, удивленно обернулся. — Но покорители без своих сосудов всё-таки обычные люди.

Повинуясь ее взмаху руки, громила зашел в помещение и вытащил наружу Синдбада, поддерживая его, поскольку тот едва ли выглядел так, словно мог идти самостоятельно.

Юноша определенно был в сознании, но его рух была настолько тихой, словно он спал. Маги не был уверен, что тот сейчас осознавал хоть что-нибудь. Син был весь синий от холода и дрожал сильнее, чем Джудар когда-либо видел, бормоча что-то совершенно несвязное, не попадая зубом на зуб, и явно проваливаясь в попытках сфокусировать взгляд. Маги только сумел заставить себе оступить в сторону, чтобы троица на него не налетела, и, с трудом сглотнув, уставился им вслед.

Он медленно вернулся назад, кинув через незакрытую дверь взгляд на пол помещения, в котором находился Син, по краям залитый водой, наверняка ледяной при этой температуре, а затем бросился за ними следом, отказываясь думать о том, что он был совсем рядом, но бездействовал, даже не понял, что происходило.

Они прибыли в какое-то место, своими высокими сводами больше напоминавшее церковь, и Мадора принялась всячески отогревать юношу, усадив его у огня, закутав в теплый плед и дав какое-то питье, от которого шел пар. Джудар, изо всех сил старавшийся думать о происходящем как можно меньше, только спустя несколько долгих минут осознал, что она строит из себя перед Сином спасительницу маленьких замерзших детей.

Это было просто смешно, учитывая, что она явно намеренно держала его в комнате с ледяной водой, специально оборудованной каким-то механизмом, убирающим ее, чтобы непревзойденная торговка рабами могла зайти, не намочив ноги.

Маги не знал, сколько времени юноша уже провел там, когда он пришел. И сколько времен он провел там, пока Джудар сидел рядом, но Син всё еще выглядел просто ужасно. Он не мог обнять его так же, как это сейчас беззастенчиво делала Мадора, но немного поднял магией температуру в помещении.

Маги, как и Син, честно не понял, что тот сказал такого, что женщина мгновенно вспылила, приказывая его вновь наказать, но видеть юношу на коленях, умоляющим ее передумать, было просто невыносимо. Его черная рух беспокойно затрепетала и этим, кажется, привлекла внимание Мадоры, уставившейся в его сторону.

Низшая волшебница?..

Джудар неосознанно затаил дыхание, но та тут же потеряла к нему интерес, не в силах увидеть. Синдбад же, который вроде бы был должен чувствовать потоки рух, никак не отреагировал, глядя только на свою хозяйку.

В этот раз маги отправился в ледяную комнату за ним следом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/Eitel_Sonne/status/1179005337061527554  
> Ох, как "весело" мне это писать было.


	37. Беспомощность - 4

Всё было не так уж и плохо. Мадора не позволяла наносить своему самому драгоценному рабу непоправимых увечий.

Джудар наблюдал со стороны и почти что чувствовал ностальгию. В детстве, еще до того, как Фалан забрала его в Партевию, Гёкуэн водила его взглянуть на пытки заключенных, с которыми не обращались так же бережно, как с неповторимым покорителем подземелий, до тех пор, пока он не привык. Кажется, она решила, что с него достаточно, в тот раз, когда он, притомившись без послеобеденного сна, сумел прикорнуть даже под истошные крики.

Всё могло быть намного хуже. Но Син всё равно не справлялся.

Если бы все эти наказания происходили с кем-то другим, ему совершенно незнакомым, Джудар бы и глазом не моргнул, давно уже толком не понимая, почему люди сочувственно хмурятся и морщатся при виде чужих страданий. Но они происходили с глупым мальчишкой, вечно улыбавшимся без причины и вечно пытавшимся заставить и его улыбнуться, и маги в какой-то момент резко осознал, что сдерживаться почти невозможно.

Тех, кто послушно запирал Синдбада в помещении с ледяной водой, он хотел заморозить до полусмерти, отогреть, даря надежду, и заморозить снова, на этот раз окончательно.

Тем, кто нацепил на Синдбада ошейник, бесцеременно тянул его за цепь на нем, душа, словно непослушную собаку, и грубо хватая за давно спутавшиеся волосы, то и дело вырывая пряди, он хотел к черту оторвать пальцы, чтобы они прожили бесполезную и беспомощную жизнь.

Из того, что пытал Синдбада, то отрывая ему ногти, то с изощренной мечтательной улыбкой придумывая еще что-то, удовлетворяющее предпочтениям его госпожи, давая Джудару впервые в жизни увидеть, как будущий глупый король плачет, он хотел сделать свинью.

Он отметил каждого из них, чтобы найти позже.

Мадора была если и не умна, то точно опытна, зная, когда следует остановиться, чтобы не перейти черту. Юноша по сравнению с ней казался только-только родившимся щенком, слепо тыкавшимся носом во все стороны и совершенно не знающим, что нужно вертеться, чтобы выжить. Синдбад совершенно не умел подчиняться, он неосознанно пытался подавить собеседника, даже когда боялся его и пытался ему понравиться. Если бы Джудар знал заранее, то поделился бы с ним своим старым опытом.

Вряд ли бы помогло.

Маги молча наблюдал за тем, как юноша с каждым днем всё больше замыкается в себе, а его рух затихает, едва взмахивая крыльями, словно боясь сделать лишнее движение, способное повлечь за собой беспричинное наказание, и не знал, как это он до сих пор не размозжил Мадору по ее чудесному острову. Должно быть, Синдбад, злясь в тот раз, после возвращения из ущелья мертвецов, был совершенно прав, и Джудар был просто неспособен быть хорошим другом кому-либо.

Хороший друг не стоял бы тихо в стороне, наблюдая за тем, как человек, спотыкаясь, падает на землю, словно уже больше не чувствуя боли, и не делая попыток помочь ему подняться, лишь думая о том, что, пожалуй, не сможет заставить себя встретиться с Сином лицом к лицу, даже когда всё это закончится. Маги за все эти несколько недель, которые юноша успел провести рабом у Мадоры, успел уже приучить себя не заглядывать в его золотые глаза. Слишком уж безжизненными они ему казались, заставляя отводить взгляд в сторону, стискивая зубы.

В итоге стратегия безжизненности Синдбада принесла ему какие-то, пусть и болезненные, плоды — наказания прекратились, и его хозяйка, чуть помедлив, наконец определила его в общую комнату с другими рабами. А именно с тремя мелкими карапузами, среди которых еще и был фаналис, любезно потрескавший во время сражения юноше ребра, которые Джудар залечил ровно настолько, чтобы не было опасности для жизни, но чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Масрур не нравился маги почти так же, как и другой ребенок, в свое время пырнувший Сина своим клинком под ребра.

Что это были за приключения такие, раз в них каждый генерал считал за честь покалечить своего будущего короля?

Что это были за приключения такие, раз в них Синдбад почти каждую ночь мучился от кошмаров? Джудар не мог заснуть, оставаясь рядом и, вздыхая, гладя его по голове, по старому опыту зная, что мальчишке это порой немного помогает. Он позже отсыпался урывками днем, вздрагивая всем телом всякий раз, когда к юноше кто-то приближался с плохими намерениями.

В какой-то момент глава рабов Фатима, решавший, кто достоин образования, а кого следует сразу же продать, по приказу Мадоры принялся учить Синдбада своей работе, и в первый же день тот среди клеток с рыдающими детьми нашел крохотную девочку с температурой, решив обратить на нее внимание своего наставника, чтобы тот распорядился ее вылечить.

Джудар не мог смотреть ни на то, как это солнце помогает другим, пусть Син сам был весь покрыт синяками и ссадинами, ни на то, как юноша боится подошедшей Мадоры, обратившей на него внимание, ни на то, как женщина с гнилой улыбкой его обнимала, позволяя выплакаться, и уставился в сторону. На то, как Фатима, которому торговка рабами отдала больную девочку, подходит к колодцу и за шкирку выбрасывает ее туда.

Не оставляя себе времени подумать, маги рванул к колодцу и с разбегу заскочил следом, кое-как хватая ребенка в полете, разворачиваясь и чересчур больно приземляясь на бок, толком не успев замедлить свое падения из-за рассеянной заторможенности, не отпускавшей его с того момента, как он в первый раз увидел потрепанного наказанием Синдбада. Чуть собравшись с мыслями, он поспешно создал иллюзию, позволившую главе рабов решить, что со своей задачей он справился, и наконец уйти подальше.

Медленно выдохнув, Джудар перевел взгляд на ребенка в своих руках, а затем вскинул голову, уставившись наверх, туда, откуда доносился плач десятков маленьких людей, не спеша подниматься.

Ну и зачем он это сделал? Подумаешь, одной жизнью больше, одной меньше.

Маги снова взглянул на дрожавшую девочку, изо всех сил боровшуюся со своей болезнью. Она была словно олицетворением доброты Синдбада. Плохо было бы позволить ей исчезнуть.

Похоже, нужно будет ненадолго смотаться в Неаполию и бросить ее на попечение работников Синдрии.


	38. Беспомощность - 5

Пройдя сквозь портал в свою комнату в главном здании Синдрии в Неаполии и застыв на месте, слишком медленно соображая, что делать дальше, Джудар, вздохнув, на мгновение закрыл глаза, поняв, что почти что оплошал. Он сотню раз написал на двери, что вход воспрещен, и в прошлом, когда обнаружил, что Син всё равно зашел, чтобы оставить персики, вспылив, отвесил тому подзатыльник и почти что накричал на него, пытаясь понять, знает ли мальчишка, что значит слово «опасность».

В итоге он решил, что полагаться на благоразумие и послушание Сина невозможно и придется открывать портал где-нибудь в небе, а не сразу в своей комнате, чтобы случайно не располовинить какого-нибудь оказавшегося в ней придурка.

А сейчас совсем забыл об этом.

Джудар задумчиво уставился на девочку, которая сейчас, должно быть, толком не понимала, что происходит, учитывая, что она была не в состоянии с интересом глазеть по сторонам. У нее даже не было сил, чтобы надежно ухватиться за него, чтобы не упасть, и маги, решив, что одной рукой этого безвольного ребенка держать совсем неудобно, оставил свой посох на кровати, перехватывая ее двуми руками. Он сомневался, что за те несколько минут, которые ему понадобятся, чтобы сбагрить эту коротышке первому подходящему человеку, в этом здании внезапно появится враг, способный одолеть лишенного посоха маги.

Как сильно она дрожала. Джудар не удивился бы, если бы оказалось, что она уже чересчур ослабла, чтобы выжить. Подобная смерть была вполне в духе людей, слепо следующих своей судьбе.

Раз он был черным маги, то ему следовало ей противиться. Поэтому он, покинув комнату, принялся молча использовать на ней самую простенькую лечебную магию, наблюдая за тем, как ее дыхание постепенно выравнивается.

Спустившись вниз, на первый этаж, на котором, как он, вернувшись после долгого отсутствия, недавно узнал, обычно и толпились все работники компании, Джудар завертел головой по сторонам, безуспешно пытаясь найти взглядом Хинахохо, который, как маги смутно предполагал, мог бы позаботиться о ребенке, будучи умудренным опытом отцом.

Одни незнакомые лица. Синдбад представлял его, наравне с Мистрасом и послом Артемюры, работникам своей компании, которых нанял, пока Джудар тратил время в Магноштадте, но маги после нескольких недель не мог вспомнить совершенно никого из них.

— Я могу Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — с осторожной вежливостью поинтересовался подошедший мужчина со шрамом через кончик губы и, когда Джудар повернулся к нему лицом, удивленно добавил. — Вы ведь… спутник господина Синдбада?

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил тот, прекрасно понимая, что с маленьким ребенком в железном ошейнике на руках он выглядит еще страннее обычного. — Где Хинахохо?

И когда мальчишка успел дорасти до «господина»?

— Он в архиве вместе с остальными, — уже не так настороженно сказал работник Синдрии и догадливо показал путь, когда маги нахмурился, не имея понятия, какое именно полупустое помещение успело превратиться в архив с того момента, как мальчишка только приобрел это здание для своей компании.

«Остальными» оказались самые преданные последователи Синдбада, чему Джудар был совершенно не удивлен. Той, кто заставила его недоуменно застыть на пороге на несколько секунд, была Руруму, которая вроде как, по словам остальных, должна была находиться на родном острове в ожидании рождения ребенка. Однако этот момент, наверное, давно прошел, учитывая, как быстро у имучакковцев протекает беременность и как быстро маги выпадает из потока времени, забывая следить за ним.

— Ты!.. Почему ты… — воскликнул Джафар, стоявший напротив двери и первый заметивший возвращение своего старого знакомого, вскидывая голову и позволяя Джудару увидеть залегшие от дней беспрерывной работы круги под глазами, такие же, как почти у всех в этой комнате. Заметив ребенка, бывший ассасин озабоченно нахмурился. — Кто это?

— Я не знаю, — предельно честно ответил маги, и это, очевидно, было не совсем то, что собравшиеся хотели услышать. Спокойно обогнув заваленный бумагами стол, рядом с которым столпились все присутствующие, он подошел к женщине, скромно стоявшей в углу, чтобы не мешать остальным, и протянул ей девочку. — Просто позаботьтесь о ней.

— С возвращением, Джудар, — первым делом сказала Руруму, и Джудар, отвыкший от приветствий, неловко кивнул в ответ. Приняв малышку, показавшуюся в ее руках особенно крохотной, она принялась ее озабоченно разглядывать, хмурясь при виде тяжелого ошейника. — Что же с ней случилось?

— Я не знаю, — ответил маги, решивший, что ее интересует, чем та больна.

— И как же ее зовут? — спросила Руруму, аккуратно касаясь лба ребенка.

— Я не знаю, — терпеливо повторил Джудар.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что не можешь просто красть чужих детей? — осторожно поинтересовался Виттель, и маги раздраженно уставился на него долгим взглядом, заставляя вздрогнуть.

Кем его считали, раз он был вынужден выслушивать такие тупые поучения?

— Я, черт побери, и не догадывался, — зло сообщил он, поворачиваясь к парню. — Пойду, пожалуй, выкину ее обратно в колодец, — затем, услышав тихий вздох Руруму, он чуть смягчился, лишь цокнув языком. — Это не моя идея спасти ее, а Синдбада, у него всё потом и спрашивайте.

От упоминания имени своего предводителя все тут же разразились примерно одними и теми же словами беспокойства за его здоровье и благополучие, словно наконец сбросив оковы нерешительности.

Чуть склонив голову, маги задумался над тем, что ему рассказать в ответ на это. Можно было, конечно, бросить им лицо честное описание состояния юноши, не скрашенное отсутствием деталей, но Джудар скосил взгляд на стол, заваленный горой просмотренных бумаг, и не смог не заметить написанную на лицах всех изнуренность.

— Он жив, — выдавил из себя маги, и за его словами последовала волна вздохов облегчения.

Похоже, были свои плюсы в том, что он обычно не слишком охотно разговаривал с этими людьми. Его отсутствие красноречивости казалась им совершенно нормальной. Будь на их месте Син, он бы наверняка недоверчиво нахмурился и принялся выпытывать детали. Руруму, заглядывая ему в глаза, поджала губы, но, взволнованно взглянув на девочку в своих руках, не стала задавать вопросов, на которые ему не хотелось бы отвечать.

— Я поняла. Я позабочусь о ней, — спокойно пообещала она и выпрямилась, собираясь уйти. — Я скажу кому-нибудь прибраться в твоей комнате и приготовить поесть.

Джудар удивленно моргнул пару раз, глядя на нее снизу вверх.

— Что? Нет, — он покачал головой, отказываясь от всего, что она могла предложить. — Нет, я не хочу. Я пойду.

Маги развернулся, собираясь наконец покончить с небольшим отступлением от своего основного дела и вернуться к наблюдению за Синдбадом, но, вздрогнув, остановился, когда чересчур большая рука опустилась на его плечо. Он растерянно закинул голову, глядя на нависшую над ним Руруму.

— Джудар, мне кажется, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — с беспокойством сказала она.

Отдохнуть? Ему? Сразу видно, что она не видела своего юного короля. Вот ему следовало отдохнуть, а не маги. Джудар точно знал, потому что на Риа-Венере нередко видел себя в зеркале.

Он бессовестно таскал из запасов Мадоры всё, что ему было нужно, поэтому на нем была нормальная одежда, а не рабские лохмотья, в которых щеголял Синдбад, он не выглядел истощенным, потрепанным и неухоженным, как тот же Синдбад, подвергавшийся наказаниям и пыткам, и на его лице не застыло испуганно-смиренное выражение, отличавшее глупого мальчишку в последнее время.

Он даже находил в себе силы следить за своим внешним видом, так что не видел каких-либо причин для беспокойства за него.

Джудар конечно же знал, что еда здесь будет определенно вкуснее, чем стащенная у Мадоры, а его собственная кровать в любом случае удобнее и мягче, чем все те места для сна, которыми он довольствовался в последнее время, но знал, что пока что не сможет здесь ни поесть, ни поспать, его подташнивало от самой только идеи. И он не мог отвязаться от мысли, что это был не его мир и Синдбад мог ввязаться в какую-нибудь передрягу и глупо в ней умереть.

Было такое ощущение, словно после слов джина в Артемюре с юноши слетела его неуязвимая броня, защищавшая его от опасностей и всего-навсего придуманная маги. Пусть Джудар и прекрасно понимал, что не сможет быть всё время рядом, он не мог перестать волноваться и, покачав головой, отказываясь отдыхать, почти сразу же вернулся на Риа-Венеру.


	39. Беспомощность - 6

После того случая с девочкой жизнь Синдбада даже более-менее наладилась, и за него, должно быть, нужно было радоваться, но у Джудара это получалось только как-то совсем однобоко. Его скорее безудержно кривило от мысли, что юноша мог в самом деле начать испытывать к своей хозяйке искренне теплые чувства.

Признал ее своей матерью, или чего она там хотела.

Черный маги ни разу в жизни не встречал настоящую мать Сина, но слышал о ней от него одни лишь хорошие вещи, поэтому не мог представить себе, чтобы та нацепила на своего сына ошейник и заставила его сортировать детей по их качеству.

Но юноше теперь в самом деле было лучше, и Джудар, соскучившийся по звуку его голоса, щебету рух, который он отличал в толпе, и блеску в золотых глазах, был даже немного глупо счастлив.

В первый день, когда просто ходившего до этого за Фатимой следом Синдбада посадили разбирать какие-то скучнейшие бумажки по купле-продаже подобных ему рабов, маги расположился рядом и, обнажив меч Баала, молча разглядывал его, гадая, настолько ли сильна его ментальная магия, что не позволяет юноше почувствовать присутствие рядом своего сосуда джинна, и тихо ненавидя то, что Син сейчас использовал те навыки, которым его с бесконечным терпением научила Руруму, на благо Мадоре.

Джудар был бы уже не против, если бы тот каким-то неведомым нелогичным образом сам преодолел его магию и научился снова замечать маги. Джудар бы тогда уже по ходу дела как-нибудь разобрался, до сих пор ли он хочет врезать ему посильнее или сможет обойтись простым и бесхитростным подзатыльником.

Он порой любил помечтать.

Синдбад резко вздохнул, заставляя и своего невольного наставника, и маги, быстро спрятавшего меч обратно в ножны, повернуться к нему с вопросительным видом. Юноша обычно вел себя до незаметного тихо.

— Что не так? — фыркнул Фатима, вечно недовольный из-за одного только наличия ученика, грозившегося отобрать его работу и место.

Синдбад замялся, то ли не зная, стоит ли честно отвечать, то ли жалея, что обратил на себя внимание. От новой привычки прятаться в тени ему стоило поскорее отучаться.

— Это бумаги за сегодня? — чуть поколебавшись, в итоге всё же спросил он.

— Нет, им уже где-то неделя, — без заминки ответил юноша, и Синдбад медленно кивнул. — Зачем спросил?

— Это значит, что у меня пару недель назад был день рождения, — просто сказал он и, рассеянно проведя большим пальцем по свитку, спокойно добавил. — А я и забыл про него совсем.

День рождения?

Джудар придвинулся к юноше, заглядывая в свиток, но тут же потерялся в ровных столбцах цифр. То тут то там были указаны даты с разбросом в несколько дней, и понять, когда именно у Сина был день рождения, представлялось невозможным. Оказавшись ближе, чем обычно, маги бросил на него внимательный взгляд, пытаясь понять, о чем тот сейчас думает, но тот лишь продолжил читать с непроницаемым лицом и несговорчивой рух.

Только ресницы чуть дрожали.

Опасаясь, что юноша может подвинуться и случайно задеть его, Джудар вернулся обратно на свое место, глядя перед собой и задумчиво сжимая посох в руке.

Две недели назад… Это когда Син еще получал наказания от Мадоры? Хуже не придумаешь…

К тому же это значит, что предыдущий день рождения был у него вскоре после того, как его команда вернулась в Неаполию, а маги покинул ее? Пропустил.

— И что с того? Хочешь, чтобы мы устроили тебе праздник в эту честь? — зло поинтересовался Фатима, и Джудар тут же понял, что тот немного завидует, как и он сам. Неплохо знать, когда ты родился. — Просто забудь об этом. Рабам дни рождения ни к чему.

Маги уставился на того, раздумывая, как врезать человеку так, чтобы тот ничего не понял, но Синдбад лишь покачал головой, словно не воспринимая своего наставника всерьез.

— Значит, здесь не ведется учет возраста рабов? — спокойно спросил он.

— Нет. Можешь начать с себя, если тебе невтерпеж, — насмешливо фыркнул Фатима и вернулся к более серьезным бумагам, более не обращая на него внимания.

Юноша, чуть задержавшись на нем взглядом, вытащил новый свиток и, обмакнув перо в чернила, уставился на него. Затем раздражающе послушно написал нынешний год, число и месяц своего дня рождения, свое имя и возраст.

Семнадцать. Джудар честно думал, что Син младше.

Разве ему не было четырнадцать, когда они только встретились?..

А когда они точно встретились…

Так странно. Глупому королю его мира вроде бы было как раз примерно семнадцать, когда маги отправила к нему Фалан. Он тогда казался совсем взрослым. Син по сравнению с тем застывшим образом в сознании Джудара был скорее… незрелым, улыбчивым и жизнерадостным. По крайней мере был таким до встречи с Мадорой.

Должно быть, во всей жизни Синдбада не будет дня рождения хуже, чем этот. По крайней мере маги лишь с большим трудом мог представить себе что-то хуже. Предполагаемое уничтожение Синдрии ведь не будет проходить примерно в то же время года?..

Маги, прикусив внутреннюю сторону щеки, уставился на продолжавшего изучать бумаги юношу, внезапно показавшегося ему чертовски грустным, даже больше обычного, и, со вздохом поднявшись, ушел прочь, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, думая.

***

Синдбад вернулся в свою комнату только далеко за полночь, словно пытался забыться за работой, и пробрался к своей кровати с ловкостью кошки, видевшей в неполной темноте. Еще в ту пору, когда юношу спотыкался о свои собственные ноги, падая по несколько раз в час, его соседи решили, что Сину достанется нижний этаж, в то время как Масрур будет спать на верхнем, и Джудар всякий раз с подозрением смотрел на этого представителя фаналисов, известных своей непомерной склонностью к бессмысленному насилию.

Когда юноша, не слишком задумываясь над своими действиями, разделся, убрал одежду и привычно забрался на свое место, укрываясь покрывалом и кладя голову на подушку, стоявший рядом маги прикрыл лицо ладонью, решив, что тот, должно быть, раздавил все его труды. Но по крайней мере Син почувствовал, что что-то не так и запустил руку под подушку, вытаскивая из-под нее сверток и с удивлением разглядывая его при свете луны.

Джудар уставился в сторону, внезапно осознав, что прятать что-то под подушку, заранее не предупредив, в самом деле не лучшая идея. Он просто слышал от Когёку, что она подобное обожала, и не хотел, чтобы соседи юноши что-то увидели или заподозрили, так что…

— Джу? — тихо, чтобы не помешать сну остальных, спросил Синдбад, и маги, на мгновение застыв, сглотнув, резко повернулся к нему, ожидая каких-нибудь перемен. — Это ты?

Но юноша просто завертел головой по сторонам, не видя стоявшего совсем рядом человека, и Джудар разочарованно выдохнул, даже не заметив, когда затаил дыхание.

Должно быть, Син уже наконец выстроил правильную причинно-следственную связь. Если чего-то не понимаешь, то тут явно замешан один ленивый волшебник.

— Да, я здесь, — пробормотал маги себе под нос. — Уже довольно давно, глупый король.

Если бы он прекратил использовать ментальную магию, то его бы заметили все, что не совсем входило в его планы, но было бы так просто всего лишь схватить юношу за плечо, может, залепить ему пощечину, чтобы неожиданная боль точно заставила чары перестать действовать. Джудар заколебался, думая над тем, стоит ли ему переменить свое решение не показываться Синдбаду, но в итоге оставил всё как есть, надеясь, что каким-нибудь образом эта часть его приключений закончится совсем скоро, будь то из-за действий самого юноши или его подчиненных.

Как и следовало ожидать, рядом с Сином он жутко уставал. Хотелось к Мире, снова отдохнуть.

— Знаешь, а ведь я совсем не люблю сладкое, — прошептал юноша, попробовав угощение, и маги уставился на него полным недоверия взглядом. — А ты?

Син, должно быть, немного свихнулся. Он не был достаточно уверен, что Джудар рядом, чтобы увидеть его, но всё равно говорил с ним. Что за странное создание.

Настолько странное, что не любило сладкое. Ему что, кусок мяса под подушку нужно было положить, чтобы он был доволен?

— В любом случае, спасибо, — пробормотал юноша, пряча слегка опустевший сверток и снова укладываясь спать.

Его рух щебетала чуть звонче, чем в последнее время.

Джудар просто надеялся, что для Синдбада это был последний несчастливый день рождения.


	40. Беспомощность - 7

Синдбад начал снова походить на прежнего себя в тот день, когда Фатиму продали какому-то богатому старикашке со склонностью к насилию после того, как раб в зависти и ревности попытался подставить юношу, чтобы избавиться от него. От того, с какой радостью его бывший наставник отправился служить своему новому хозяину, лишь бы быть полезным Мадоре, в голове у Сина словно что-то перещелкнуло, и рух вокруг него противоречиво всколыхнулась, привлекая внимание даже работавшего неподалеку Масрура.

Стоявшего же в стороне Джудара совсем не задевали мысли о чести, что так сильно волновали юношу, и он скорее отстраненно думал о том, что у Сина, несомненно, сложились весьма очевидное мнение об однополых отношениях после того, как он увидел разбитого и побитого Фатиму, который провел ночь со стариком-извращенцем.

Маги уже не мог толком думать последовательно и только хотел, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Затем он оставит юноше его драгоценные сосуды, может, пнет в портал, чтобы тот мгновенно оказался в Неаполии в окружении своих раздражающих подчиненных, и, не давая никому ничего понять, сбежит. Куда-нибудь.

Джудар чересчур устал сдерживать свою злость на всех, кто причинял Сину вред, это слишком изматывало. Словно он заново переживал те месяцы, когда уже твердо решил отомстить Аль Сармен, но должен был, горя от нетерпения, ждать, пока Хакурю не будет готов, с беззаботной улыбкой терпя присутствие членов организации.

Маги уже секунды считал до того момента, как исчезнет его беспокойство за будущего глупого короля, позволяя наконец глубоко вздохнуть и оставить его.

На первый день после ухода Фатимы Синдбад собрал детей-рабов и принялся заговаривать им зубы, чтобы уничтожить в них все теплые чувстве к притворявшейся их заботливой матерью Мадоре, и Джудар, стоя рядом, старался не слушать его слов и лишь считать каждый свой вздох, постоянно сбиваясь, лишь бы не проводить ненужные параллели между юношей и одним старым интриганом, вечно умевшим красивыми речами склонить людей на свою сторону.

Что бы сказал глупый король, если бы увидел его сейчас…

На второй день Синдбад с бесконечным терпением заверял детей, что свободная жизнь намного лучше.

Все третий, четвертый и пятый дни он выполнял поручение Мадоры занести всех ее рабов в список «на рынок», которое убедило в его правоте на ее счет даже тех, кто еще сомневался.

На шестой день Джудару начало казаться, что чем лучше чувствовал себя юноша, тем хуже было маги.

На седьмой день пришла весть, что Мадора была обманута и потеряла весь свой капитал, и Джудар всю ночь не смыкал глаз, нетерпеливо ходя по комнате, пока Син спокойно спал.

На восьмой день компания Синдрия получила своего главу обратно.

На этой счастливой ноте маги собирался наконец его покинуть, успев еще до прихода Мадоры и ее теперь бывшего раба всучить Джафару внезапно показавшиеся слишком тяжелыми сосуды, но застыл на месте, не в силах оторвать взгляда от шеи юноши, на которой красовался болезненный след от ошейника, с гулким звуком упавшего на землю. Бывший ассасин при виде Синдбада даже расплылся в щенячьей улыбке, чересчур сильно отличавшейся от недовольства из-за присутствия Джудара. Точнее, из-за того, что Джафар говорил с ним, даже спрашивал его о чем-то, но маги не отвечал, толком не осознавая его слов.

Джудар, вздрогнув, обернулся, первым замечая по доносившемуся с арены эху полной боли рух, что рабы начали восстание.

А, война.

Его отдушина.

Что сейчас, что прежде. Единственный понятный ему и надежный метод разрешить конфликт. Все эти договоры, союзы, соглашения были хрупкими вещами, которые с легкостью разрушались взаимным недоверием и хитрыми ходами, в то время как грубая сила решала всё однозначно.

Словно бы вся эта вычурная торговля и вся эта заумная политика имели бы шанс на существование без защиты Шахерезады, многократно уничтожавшей тех, кто угрожал спокойствию и процветанию ее империи.

Джудар пошел взглянуть.

Он не станет помогать, и каждый погибший человек пусть будет на совести Синдбада. Маги решил больше никогда не клясться в чем-либо.

***

Глядя вместе бывшими рабами на то, как Джафар избивает Синдбада из-за того, что ему не понравились какие-то слова, которые тот пробубнил себе под нос, чтобы не услышал никто другой, Джудар наконец сумел почувствовать себя сторонним наблюдателем. Быть наблюдателем очень просто, и на душе легко.

Его совершенно. Не злило то. Что Джафар. Бил Синдбада.

Верно, быть наблюдателем, которому в целом наплевать на происходящее, просто прекрасно. Он ведь именно за этим и последовал в свое время за подростком — чтобы взглянуть за его приключениями.

Чтобы взглянуть на разбитое лицо Синдбада. И на его дрожащую, словно тот не мог сдержать слезы, рух. Именно за этим.

За тем, как тот взял себя в руки, принуждая Мадору передать ему права на всё, чем она владела. За тем, как тот, грустно подойдя к детям, оплакивавшим своих погибших друзей, взял их под свою опеку. За тем, чтобы немного начать понимать глупого короля.

— Значит, в итоге Джудар так и не пришел… — пробормотал юноша, и стоявший с ним почти плечом к плечу маги, сложивший руки на груди, молча на него уставился, внезапно вспомнив, что ему нужно было куда-нибудь уйти.

— Что за бред ты несешь, он же рядом с тобой, — проворчал Джафар, глядевший на то, как догорает погребальный костер, а затем, с удивлением заметив, что Синдбад непонимающе взглянул в другую от Джудара в сторону, внезапно всё осознал и ткнул в того пальцем. — Ты!.. Ты, что, и на Сине использовал эту свою магию?! Серьезно? На кой-черт ты вообще тогда рядом с ним оставался!

Джудар, кашлянув и поняв, что всё-таки слишком отвык разговаривать, просто красноречиво продемонстрировал ребенку, сомневавшемуся в гениальности его идей, средний палец, закатил глаза и затем встретился взглядом со стоявшим между ними Синдбадом.

Вот черт.

Его скорость реакции и принятия решений откровенно хромали, раз он всё еще был здесь.

— Джу?.. — неверяще спросил юноша, и он его точно _видел_ , раз мог смотреть прямо в глаза. От этого маги сглотнул и перестал показывать неуместный жест. Всего пары слов от Джафара было достаточно?.. Дети, стоявшие вокруг, и те совершенно не воспринимали их диалог, словно царило молчание. — Что за магию… Подожди, как давно ты здесь?

— С… самого начала, — пробормотал Джудар, и внезапно даже просто смотреть на Синдбада стало сродни испытанию.

— С самого… — повторил за ним тот и резко замолк.

У него желваки играли.

Верно, маги был рядом с самого начала. Он видел _всё_ , и это, наверно, было далеко за пределами того унизительного, что еще мог выдержать человек. Он видел, как юноша страдает, как он умоляет, как ластится и как боится…

— Это хорошо, — с неподдельным облегчением в голосе прервал его поток мыслей Синдбад, и Джудар, стискивавший зубы и до боли сжимавший в руке посох, застыл, решив, что слух его подводит. Но юноша чуть улыбнулся ему своей болезненной, царапающей сердце улыбкой и пояснил. — Я ведь уже решил, что свихнулся, раз мне постоянно чудится твое присутствие.

Маги молча уставился на него, чувствуя комок в горле и не доверяя своему голосу, а Син, закусив губу, потер шею.

— То есть, ты видел, когда я… — нервно пробормотал он, склоняя голову чуть ниже. — И тогда тоже…

— Я никому ничего не скажу, — выдавил из себя Джудар, надеясь, что это его успокоит.

Предательский голос всё-таки дрогнул, и маги опустил голову, чуть отворачиваясь, безуспешно пряча лицо за недостаточно длинной челкой, которую юноша помог ему укоротить незадолго до того, как стал рабом. Если бы Син был повыше, то, может, ничего бы и не заметил.

— Извини, что тебе пришлось это увидеть, — сказал тот, и Джудар, чертыхаясь про себя на все те фальшивые реакции на эту новость, которые он успел себе придумать, словно недалекий ребенок, обиженный тем, что его ненадолго оставили в одиночестве. — Джу?..

Его так никто раньше не звал.

Маги искренне хотел быть просто наблюдателем. Тогда бы сердце не сжималось так больно в груди, а дышать, не срываясь на позорные всхлипы, было бы намного легче.

До этого он, думая о том, как жизнь будет складываться дальше, яростно отрицал возможность того, что Син будет ему снова улыбаться.

— Разве ты не зол? — спросил он, не думая.

Точно так же, как когда вернулся из ущелья в Артемюре. Джудар не видел особой разницы в своем поведении между той ситуацией и этой.

— Я зол только на себя, — ответил юноша, и маги ему не слишком-то поверил. — На мое самомнение, мою дурость, мои решения… Джу? Джу, взглянешь на меня?

Джудар сглотнул чересчур громко, и решение, что терять ему вообще нечего, пришло само по себе, позволяя без глупой борьбы с самим собой повернуть к собеседнику голову.

Син застыл, глядя на него, распахнув глаза, и маги, пусть и чувствуя, что это слегка унизительно, медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться, и попытался вытереть всё никак не останавливавшиеся слезы, снова и снова напоминая себе, что он бесчисленное количество раз видел, как юноша плачет, и что с одного раза наоборот он не умрет.

Или с двух. Точно. Он ведь в первую их встречу тоже не смог сдержаться из-за всех тех воспоминаний, которые принес с собой мальчишка, похожий на глупого короля. А до этого он, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить ни одной детали из того дня. Странно.

Синдбад упорно не отрывал от него взгляда, и это понемногу начинало смущать. Особенно учитывая, что Джафар до сих пор стоял неподалеку.

Вы только взгляните, теперь не Джудар выпадает из реальности, а кто-то другой.

От этой мысли маги чуть фыркнул, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони, и слегка приподнял уголок рта, всё еще чувствуя себя на редкость погано.

— Я люблю сладкое, даже очень, — запоздало ответил он на вопрос, и Син немного нахмурился, не сразу понимая, к чему это, но лишь на мгновение. — Всегда пожалуйста.

Юноша заторможенно кивнул, и Джудар, почувствовав, как дрожит свободная рука, сжал ее в кулак, но затем, быстро передумав, повернулся к Синдбаду и протянул ему раскрытую ладонь, предлагая за нее взяться.

— Пойдем, — сказал он, собираясь забрать с собой юношу в небо над Неаполией и только затем, убедившись, что в его комнате никого нет, открыть портал в ней. — Я доставлю вас всех домой быстрее, чем любой корабль.

Син без тени сомнений схватился за его руку.


	41. Не совсем семья - 1

Благодаря Джудару все они оказались в Неаполии несравнимо быстрее, чем если бы добирались кораблем, неважно, насколько быстроходным. Синдбад наконец избавился от одежды главы рабов, которую носил последние пару недель, и надел что-то повседневное, но его не отпускало ощущение, что всё происходящее — это просто хороший сон, от которого рано или поздно придется проснуться, причем скорее всего в ледяной камере на Риа-Венере.

Юноша заполучил на этом острове многое, что в будущем благотворно послужит его компании, но сомневался, что в ближайшее время почувствует желание отправиться туда.

Дорога до Неаполии на корабле заняла бы дня три, и того жалкого получаса, который понадобился маги, чтобы перебросить в нужное место сотню людей, было недостаточно, чтобы они успели принять смерть стольких товарищей и осознать, что теперь в самом деле свободны.

Синдбад до сих пор чувствовал холод своего ошейника, хоть прекрасно и знал, что его на нем нет.

«Все только о тебе и думали. Так что не ворчи и ешь» — заявил ему Джафар, недовольно крививший лицо, но определенно счастливый. Принесший ему еще два блюда, словно юноше не хватало того пира на десятерых человек, который друзья уже успели разложить перед ним на столе.

Он в самом деле заставил всех поволноваться. Многие от его вида по возвращении пораженно распахнули глаза, и юноша улыбался почти что насилу, через боль, с непривычки, чтобы никто не беспокоился за него. Пусть думают, что он совершенно в порядке и что ничего особенного не произошло. К счастью, волшебник любезно вылечил ему разбитое ассасином лицо.

Он старался держать руки так, чтобы никто не заметил, что вырванные ногти у него до сих пор не отросли.

Но на что они рассчитывали, когда притаскивали ему такое количество еды… Было бы совсем другое дело, если бы Джудар ему помог, но тот, съев совсем немного, сдался усталости, которая заметно подступала всё больше с каждым человеком, прошедшим сквозь его портал, и устроился в углу дивана, опираясь о спинку и закутавшись в покрывало, которое Синдбад попросил ему принести. Юноша, надеясь сломить его упертость, несколько раз предложил ему отправиться наверх, чтобы выспаться в нормальной постели, но маги только упрямо качал головой, устраиваясь удобнее, и в итоге, кажется, даже задремал. Или, скорее, заснул, учитывая, что он никак не реагировал ни на Мистраса с Парушиной, ни на Дракона, ни на семью имучакковцев, ни на кучку тех рабов, у которых не было семьи, к которой они могли бы вернуться.

Среди них Синдбад узнал ту самую малышку, что страдала от болезни в самый первый день его учебы у Фатимы, и потерял дар речи, выслушивая рассказ Руруму о том, как в один день Джудар, мокрый насквозь, принес ее в компанию и оставил на них, сказав, что их глава им потом всё объяснит. Этот самый глава найти слов объяснения так и не смог, в итоге только оглянувшись на маги и сказав, что поблагодарит его позже.

За всё. Син не знал точно, как много Джу видел, но что-то подсказывало ему, что достаточно. К примеру, то, что слезы маги унять не мог еще достаточно долго, пусть и не прекращал работать над тем, чтобы перенести всех в Неаполию.

Джу плакал редко, но горько, так, что Синдбад, увидев в первую встречу этого странного и опасного на вид незнакомца в слезах, совсем растерялся, не зная, что делать. Прямо как и в этот раз. Стоял и смотрел, не в силах оторвать взгляд, запоминая каждую деталь, так что перед глазами до сих пор стоял образ маги с красноречиво покрасневшим лицом и невольно сведенными к переносице бровями, такой, что видеть больно. Нужно было найти в себе силы обнять его и успокоить или дать то, что нужно, хотя бы похлопать по плечу, а не замереть, глядя, как Джу недовольно вытирает слезы, и чувствуя, как пересохло в горле.

В груди до сих пор жгло неприятное чувство.

Зная его упрямость, упертость и несносность, вполне можно было себе представить, что волшебник не отходил от него, отлучившись один раз только из-за девочки. Но эта мысль с трудом укладывалось в голове, то и дело заставляя возвращаться к ней.

Если бы маги заранее спросил у него, хочет ли юноша, чтобы тот был с ним рядом, Синдбад бы сотню раз ответил «нет», но такого выбора ему не предоставляли. Хотя ему и было отрадно представлять ночами, когда он отчего-то просыпался, что он не один, на деле ему хотелось, чтобы ни Джу, ни кто-либо другой не видел его высокомерия, его глупости и беспочвенной самонадеянности, и многого другого, о чем стыдно было даже задумываться.

Но Джу видел. И Масрур, и другие дети. Как бы ни хотелось просто забыть о случившемся и беспечно жить дальше, нужно было снова и снова напоминать себе о случившемся, чтобы не повторять тех же ошибок.

Ради тех, кто погиб, наслушавшись его красивых слов о свободе.

Синдбад, нахмурив брови, взглянул на спящего рядом Джудара и задумчиво застыл. Засмотрелся, чуть удивляясь тому, как мирно маги сейчас выглядит, и, опомнившись, резко отвернулся, уставившись перед собой.

Он не станет пялиться на своего друга, даже если тот внезапно показался ему неожиданно милым.

Это ведь Джудар, как он вообще может быть милым. Тот самый Джудар, который был так несправедлив к ребенку, который не вытащил их из ущелья, который, который…

Юноша решил уделить всё свое внимание еде, выкинув посторонние мысли из головы, лишь в последний раз кинув взгляд на уютно спящего маги. Нужно было поторопиться, чтобы управиться до того, как его подчиненные найдут пропавшего куда-то Масрура. И поиски длились уже порядочное время, заставляя немного поволноваться за ребенка.

С другой стороны не было смысла волноваться за фаналиса, способного вырубить взрослого человека одного ударом, скорее следовало волноваться за окружающих… Хотя у Масрура был не тот характер, чтобы он выходил из себя и беспричинно нападал на людей.

Синдбаду уже почти начало казаться, что волноваться за фаналиса — это всё равно что волноваться за маги, так же бесполезно.

И хотя любое из блюд, что он пробовал сейчас, было несравненно лучше той еды, которой кормили рабов у Мадоры, ему кусок в горло не лез. Не желая казаться неблагодарным по отношению к тем, кто старался, готовя для него, он ел через силу, но аппетит приходить отказывался.

Юноша застыл на несколько секунд, подумав, что погибшие сегодня рабы, может, никогда и не пробовали чего-то настолько вкусного, и со вздохом поднялся, собираясь присоединиться к поискам и отвлечься.

Было бы неправильно просто оставить Джу спать здесь, но Синдбад был вполне уверен, что после жизни у Мадоры ему еще долго придется приходить в форму. Он сейчас сомневался в том, что смог бы спящую девушку, не обхватывающую его, чтобы было легче, за шею, на руки поднять и отнести наверх, не то что мужчину.

Хотя Джу не выглядел так, словно был намного тяжелее девушки… Но не очень хотелось рискнуть и в итоге уронить его.

Юноша огляделся, но не обнаружил ни одного имучакковца, способного при необходимости даже лошадь перетащить, затем уставился на тарелки на столе, которые вне всякого сомнения смел бы хвостом, если бы решил облачиться в покров джинна, чтобы увеличить свою силу. И Баал, и Валефор порой были такими неудобными.

Ладно, если маги спит в самом деле крепко, то он просто оставит его здесь.

Синдбад повернулся к Джудару, подойдя ближе, и, оперевшись коленом о край дивана, потянулся к нему, на полпути передумав и просто немного взъерошив ему волосы.

Опять жесткие, как он и думал.

— Джу? Джу, просыпайся, — тихо сказал он. — Здесь не лучшее место для сна.

Когда маги, морщась, спрятал лицо, еще сильнее закутавшись в свой кокон из покрывала, юноша поспешно убрал руку, зная из редкого, но печального опыта, что при невольном пробуждении от Джу и достаться может. Он не забудет тот раз, когда в Неаполии под окнами гостиницы начали внезапно галдеть пьяные люди и волшебник, резко очнувшись и схватившись за свой посох в боевой готовности, спросонья чуть не уничтожил всё здание.

Син легко мог поверить в то, что этот маги по пьяни потопил целый остров.

Но Джу только сонно проморгался, тряхнув копной черных волос, и рассеянно уставился на разбудившего его юношу, мысленно дивившемуся тому, что маги проснулся из-за такой мелочи, но не обращал внимания на шум вокруг.

— Ты как-то совсем устало выглядишь, — обеспокоенно вздохнул Синдбад.

Всего лишь час сна, конечно, нельзя было назвать полноценным отдыхом, да и Джу спокойно признал, что тратит много сил на каждого человека, проходящего сквозь его портал, но юноша отчего-то надеялся, что тот хоть немного оживет.

Черт, надо было просто сходить найти имучакковца, а не будить его.

— Да нет, просто… — он чуть нахмурился, зарываясь рукой в волосы, и Синдбад благоразумно промолчал, поняв, что тот рассеянно гадает, приснилось ему прикосновение или нет. — Магой плохо восстанавливается, нужно заняться медитацией.

Еще год назад Джу, как смог, объяснил ему, как работают сосуды джиннов, что такое магой и рух, и немного затронул тему своего недуга. Не совсем ясно заявив, что магой — это чистая энергия рух, а рух в свою очередь рождается из движения магой, он сказал, что хотя рух со временем естественным образом исчезает, его собственная рассыпается в прах слишком быстро, из-за чего нарушается общий баланс, и что он при медитации черпает магой из окружающей среды, чтобы восстановить его. Под конец добавил, что хотя от перенасыщения магой рух создается быстрее, это лишь временная мера, не более чем замедляющая процесс, но не останавливающая его.

Синдбаду пришлось тогда записать это, а затем прочитать сотню раз, чтобы решить, что немного понял.

— Но разве ты не медитировал совсем недавно? По пути из Артемюры, — спросил юноша, наблюдая за тем, как Джу, заметив, что он присаживаться не собирается, выбирается из покрывала.

— Магой морской воды — это всё-таки не совсем то, что мне нужно, — пробормотал маги, вешая его на спинку дивана, и, хмыкнув, наконец поднялся, изо всех сил потягиваясь.

— Тогда ты собираешься направиться в Имучакк? — предположил Синдбад, решив, что холод северных островов подходит ледяному волшебнику намного больше, и следуя по пятам за зевавшим Джу, неопределенно дернувшим плечами. — Или хочешь Валефора?

— Валефора… — задумчиво повторил за ним маги и, оглядываясь на него, лукаво спросил. — Это предложение?

Юноша кивнул, не слишком задумываясь над тем, что именно от него требуется, если это поможет волшебнику.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что предлагаешь, — уже более весело фыркнул Джу, поднимаясь вверх по ступеням. — Тянуть много магой из джинна выматывает его обладателя сильнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Буду считать это тренировкой на выносливость, — сказал Синдбад, без тени восторга вспоминая то время, когда покров джинна с непривычки оставлял его задыхаться от усталости, и маги, хмыкнув, усмехнулся.

Проводив зачем-то так толком и не проснувшегося Джу и приложив все силы, чтобы не засмеяться, когда тот рассеянно пожелал ему спокойной ночи, забыв про царивший на улице светлый день, юноша отправился дальше по делам, задумчиво проводя пальцам по спрятанному под одеждой ожерелью Валефора.


	42. Не совсем семья - 2

Среди того бесконечного потока дел, что нахлынули на Синдбада на следующий день после прибытия, когда он решил, что отлынивать от работы больше нет сил, особо отличились три письма, которые ему осторожно передала одна из служащих, уточнив, что они пришли, пока он отсутствовал.

Два от Миры, одно от некого Джамиля. Все на имя Джудара, а на последнем пометка: «Если адресат мертв, передать Синдбаду».

Увидев эти слова, юноша застыл, забыв даже удивиться тому, что девушка не решилась отдать письма маги лично. От них дрогнула рука, державшая письма, и перехватило дыхание, и несколько мгновений в голове тихо билась одна лишь мысль о том, что Джу никогда не строил больших планов на будущее.

Что он нередко советовал Сину сделать что-нибудь только из-за того, что другой возможности может не представиться.

Без какой-либо особой на это причины юноша почувствовал беспокойство, обжегшее его, будто он залпом выпил стакан ледяной воды, словно бы он не видел маги живым и относительно здоровым всего день назад, и ему пришлось почти что заставить себя чуть расслабиться, чтобы не смять чужие письма в руке.

— Я отлучусь ненадолго, — выдавив из себя дружелюбную улыбку, сказал Синдбад и поспешно покинул свой кабинет, кое-как на ходу поддерживая короткие беседы, справляясь только из-за своей опытности в подобном.

Не обнаружив Джудара в его комнате, он замер на несколько секунд, а затем отправился на крышу, уже продумывая свой следующий ход, если не обнаружит маги и там. Нужно будет поспрашивать вокруг, кто и когда его видел в последний раз, пройтись по его комнате на тот случай, если Джу оставил какую-нибудь записку…

Но оказалось, что волшебники и фаналисы в чем-то немного похожи — и те, и другие любили забраться повыше, чтобы понаблюдать за миром вокруг них.

Увидев, что маги сидит на краю крыши, глядя куда-то вдаль, Синдбад с облегчением выдохнул, чувствуя себя очень нелепо и немного устало. Он чуть задержался, собираясь с мыслями, а затем направился к Джудару, который, заметив его, повернулся и приветственно махнул рукой. Маги даже не заплел косу, оставив волосы распущенными, и юноша еще больше года назад, когда учился у Рашида и проводил с королем больше времени, чем с волшебником, узнал, что это значит, что Джу в этот день собирается никуда не выходить.

Но вот посох, необходимый для медитации, он сейчас держал при себе, хотя вчера, вернувшись, оставил его в комнате, и если это не был намек, то Син не знал, что было.

— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал он маги, подойдя ближе, и, когда тот кивнул, протянул ему письма. — Это тебе.

— Мне? — с удивлением переспросил Джудар, словно в жизни не получал ничего подобного, но тем не менее забрал их, разглядывая, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

Юноша, слегка поразмыслив, стоит ли забираться к нему, всё же застыл на месте, закинув голову и с толикой удовлетворения глядя снизу вверх на то, как маги, озадаченно нахмурившись, оставил письма Миры на потом, сначала принявшись за то, что с пометкой.

Смотря на молча читающего Джудара, Синдбад дивился тому, как маги удавалось без всяких усилий выглядеть красивым. Должно быть, это была магия, которой юноша немного завидовал, потому как сам тратил немало времени, чтобы не выглядеть неухоженным дикарем, к отталкивающему образу которого склонялись многие мужчины его родины, считавшие, что следить за собой — это дело исключительно женщин.

Джу умудрялся как-то выглядеть красивее многих девушек, старавшихся приумножить свою привлекательность всяческими безделушками, притом волосы у него от ветра совсем взлохматились, неказистую одежду он носил отличительно небрежно, а единственным украшением были фиолетовые тени, особенно заметные, когда он неспешно моргал. Их ведь, к слову, еще вчера не было.

В целом, хорошо, что девушки в его компании не видели его сейчас таким, расслабленным. Исключительно потому, что потом бы не смогли оторвать от него взгляд, наверняка надоедая.

Синдбад прекрасно мог понять, почему королева Артемюры не проигнорировала его влюбленность, а насладилась ей сполна.

— Хорошие новости? — спросил он, когда Джу чуть улыбнулся кончиком рта. Не стоял бы рядом, глядя, и не заметил бы.

— Можно и так сказать, — сказал маги, и это прозвучало довольно мягко.

Когда он, взглянув на два оставшихся письма, случайно выбрал одно из них, собираясь открыть, юноша поспешно вскинул руку, останавливая его.

— Позволь спросить, — сказал он в ответ на удивленное молчание Джу. — Что значит пометка на том письма? Которое не от Ее Величества.

Маги перечитал слова на конверте, даже несколько раз, если судить по затянувшейся паузе.

— Что я нагло сбрасываю на тебя свои дела… Я полагаю? — скорее спросил, чем ответил он, ничуть не развевая мрачные мысли Синдбада, вынужденного тяжело вздохнуть. — А что?

Он и сам понимал, что задавать подобный вопрос совершенно бесполезно, но сгоряча не сдержался. Джудар, быть может, в самом деле не понимал, почему его взволновала такая простая и удобная фраза. Юноша и сам до конца не понимал, почему.

— Ничего, не бери в голову… — пробормотал он себе под нос, отводя глаза в сторону, и попытался сменить тему, чтобы не чувствовать себя так тоскливо. — И… Много на кого ты так сбрасываешь свои дела? Кстати, вся компания через пару недель переезжает в Балбадд, сюда письма лучше больше не отправлять.

— Да, я слышал, — сначала ответил маги на более простое последнее предложение, а затем задумался над вопросом. — Думаю, несколько человек… Всех уже не припомню.

— Вот как, — просто выдохнул Синдбад, не зная даже, что думать.

С одной стороны немного задевало, что Джу просил о помощи других людей. С другой стороны это вполне могло произойти даже до их встречи. Вспомнив о книге, юноша отказался от возможности второго варианта.

— Честно говоря, я хотел бы тебе кое-что поручить, — внезапно сказал маги и, когда Син спокойно ответил «Слушаю», продолжил, подперев щеку ладонью. — Сохранить одну вещь, а затем передать ее.

Юноша хотел было спросить, какую вещь и кому стоило ее передать, но затем решил, что это совершенно неважно. Он бы согласился в любом случае.

— Без проблем, — кивнул он, и Джудар, задумчиво хмыкнув, вернулся к одному из писем Миры.

Оно тоже оставило его со своеобразной реакцией, заставив удивленно присвистнуть.

— Она всё же забеременела, — поделился он прежде, чем Синдбад успел спросить, несколько заставая того врасплох. — Это было второе письмо, а первое…

Юноша застыл, пытаясь представить себе дитя этого союза. Если оно вберет в себя худшие черты своих родителей, то окажется кем-то весьма раздражительным, горделивым, легко поддающимся предрассудкам, вечно скучающим, невнимательным, беспокойным и беспокоющимся, упертым, безумно красивым и наверняка так же густо краснеющим, как маги прямо сейчас.

Син уставился на вспыхнувшего Джу, всё никак не понимая, что особого было в той женщине и что такого она могла написать, чтобы вызвать подобную реакцию, и невинно заморгал, когда маги перевел на него осторожный взгляд, красноречиво говорящий, что кое-кому не стоило стоять рядом и пялиться.

Вздохнув, Джу, будучи не в силах избавиться от румянца, чуть отвернулся в сторону, бездумно комкая в руках все три письма, доводя их до нечитабельного состояния, а затем, кинув на них взгляд, и вовсе призвал на помощь небольшой огонек, сжигая бумагу, чтобы точно никто ничего не мог узнать.

Да что она там такого написала…

Медленно выдыхая, маги, сидевший на ограде крыши не более метра в высоту, спрятал лицо в ладонях, пытаясь успокоиться, а затем выпрямился, опасно отклоняясь назад, в сторону улицы, словно совсем позабыв о ней и возможности свалиться вниз. Синдбад поспешно схватился за него, с силой утягивая на себя, чтобы не дать упасть, и, только когда Джу удивленно охнул, заваливаясь вперед, вспомнил, что у маги никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы держать равновесие, в отличие от него самого.

Тем не менее юноша еще во время бесславного полета на спину решил, что поступил бы так в любом случае.

От отнюдь не мягкого приземления у него на пару секунд вышибло дух, а от удара лбами и подавно потемнело перед глазами, и Синдбад, морщась, отвернулся, прикрывая приятно прохладной ладонью лицо и в который раз решая, что следовало в самом деле заняться тем, чтобы привести себя в норму, раз его с ног даже Джу сбить мог.

— Черт, больно ведь, — пробормотал тот, и юноша застыл, не убирая ладони и распахнув глаза, чувствуя теплое дыхание прямо у своего уха.

Это было… немного…

Опираясь о плечо Синдбада, чтобы подняться, маги недовольно потер пострадавший лоб и, нахмурившись еще сильнее, уставился на свою покрасневшую руку, которой, похоже, неудачно проехался по крыше, пытаясь замедлить падение. Юноша уже по своей спине понял, насколько это неприятно, но оставил свои соболезнования при себе, когда почувствовал, как сильно волосы Джу щекочут открытую шею.

В этой ситуации отчего-то сердце забилось так, что звук его почти что оглушал, а в горле пересохло, и Син, прекрасно знавший, что стоило бы уже отвести взгляд и начать подниматься, просто смотрел на хмурого маги, в очередной раз застыв на мысли о том, как сильно тому шли его тени.

Если бы он их не получил от Миры, было бы просто идеально…

— На такую тупость среагировать не успел, пора мне уже возвращаться в форму, — с ноткой обреченности выдохнул Джудар, и юноша резко почувствовал себя пристыженным, прикусив изнутри щеку, когда маги взглянул ему в глаза. — Как голова? Ударился?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — тут же ответил Син, зная, что голова немного кругом у него идет не совсем от удара. — Извини. Сглупил.

— Ничего. Просто… — сказал маги и, приблизившись и поморщившись из-за того, что бездумно оперся о пострадавшую руку, в назидание пребольно потянул другой юношу за щеку. — Сколько же от тебя проблем.

Синдбад, которому на мгновение показалось, что Джу собирается его поцеловать, решил, что в этой позе, в которой маги раздраженно придавливал его к земле, срочно нужно что-то менять.

— Не больше, чем от тебя, — не задумываясь над своим ответом, выпалил он, поспешно приподнимаясь на локте, заставляя этим Джудара отшатнуться, чтобы не столкнуться снова лбами, а затем и вовсе подняться с него, не прекращая кидать недовольные взгляды на виновника своего падения.

Парой коротких фраз обозначив, что придет для медитации вечером, когда разберется с делами, Синдбад поскорее ушел, совсем невовремя заливаясь краской.


	43. Не совсем семья - 3

Синдбад, когда воодушевленно кивал в ответ на вопрос Джудара, хочет ли он стать сильнее, совсем не ожидал, что тренировка будет целиком и полностью состоять из попыток маги врезать ему. Юноша получал от него и пощечины, и подзатыльники, и пинки и едва успевал заметить, откуда приходили удары, не то что увернуться от них, что было его заданием. В первые дни он и вовсе чувствовал себя беспомощным, когда не мог уследить даже за стоящим прямо напротив него Джударом.

Одно мгновение — и щека уже горела.

Синдбад чаще, чем хотелось бы, думал о том, что, должно быть, порядком вывел чем-то маги из себя, раз тот так безжалостно отыгрывался на нем, только равнодушно говоря стараться лучше в следующий раз и не давая абсолютно никаких советов. Но на жалостливый вопрос о том, на что он так злится, Джу, только-только зарядивший юноше по голени так, что он на той ноге стоять от боли не мог, отвечал только искренне удивленным молчанием.

Маги мог внезапно назидающе появиться откуда угодно и когда угодно, поэтому Син привык расслабляться только в те моменты, когда Джудар засыпал, обычно порядком уставая от медитации, порой даже еще до того, как он избавлялся от покрова Валефора.

От самого юноши маги для восстановления магой при этом не требовалось ничего особого, поэтому первые полчаса он просто сидел напротив, стараясь не заглядываться на спокойное лицо Джу, закрывавшего глаза для концентрации, а продолжать просмотривать документы Синдрии, поддерживая покров. Затем действовать как ни в чем не бывало становилось сложнее, и ему приходилось сосредотачиваться, чтобы не позволить силе джинна ускользнуть, как будто он только учился ей управлять.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, маги с каждым днем поглощал всё больше магой, и спустя чуть больше недели после первого раза Синдбад был вынужден остановить его, осторожно положив руку на плечо. Джудар предупреждал его, что сам не в состоянии понять, как много он забирает, но до этого юноша выдерживал этот час, который должен был быть недолгим.

А сейчас он бы радостно вздохнул с облегчением, как только маги растерянно открыл глаза и давление прекратилось, но не мог перевести дыхание. Сердце бешено стучало, словно он только что бегом взобрался на гору, а голова немного кружилась, и Синдбад воспользовался возможностью, чтобы уткнуться лбом в плечо сидящего на кровати напротив Джу.

— Тебе стоит больше заботиться о себе, знаешь ведь, — пробормотал тот, и юноша нарочито пристыженно прижал лисьи уши к голове, чувствуя прикосновение к ним.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что маги и сам прекрасно понимал, что он не ставит себя на первое место в списке важных вещей.

— Ты о себе позаботься сначала, — упрямо возразил он, подрагивая хвостами Валефора, и зажмурился, сдерживая сотни слов беспокойства, когда Джудар, фыркнув, медленно выдохнул, задумчиво проводя пальцами по белому уху.

Последние дни Синдбад, пытаясь разобраться в своих неясных чувствах, упорно лез к маги, отыгрываясь на нем, в целом не любившем, когда его трогали без причины и предупреждения, за каждый полученный удар. Когда юноша, немного отчаявшись получить от Джудара какую-нибудь реакцию кроме легкой улыбки или ворчания, недвусмысленно приобнял того за талию, маги только чуть удивленно взглянул на него и крепко обнял в ответ, вслух заявив, что Синдбад, должно быть, сильно соскучился.

Юноша не знал, то ли ему от этого смеяться, то ли плакать, то и дело порываясь закопать эти чувства, но от раза к разу нарушая обещание самому себе держать себя в руках, когда Джу, завидев его, переставал мрачно хмуриться и начинал улыбаться кончиком рта, приветствуя. Приходилось напоминать себе, что маги считает его другом, что маги по уши влюблен в свою Миру, чтобы продолжать просто поддерживать с ним беседу, а не схватить его за плечи, осыпая лицо короткими поцелуями и притягивая в крепкие объятья.

Он уходил по вечерам гулять по городу и знакомиться с девушками ради ни к чему не обязывающих связей на одну ночь, но на утро каждый раз решал, что их золотые кудри были совсем не тем, чего желал он на самом деле. Впору было бить тревогу насчет того, что он хотел мужчину, но Синдбад никогда не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы люди любили друг друга, кем бы они не были.

Не то чтобы его чувства были взаимными, и не то чтобы это была любовь. Он был убежден, что она должна быть спокойной и уверенной, как у его родителей или как у Руруму с Хинахохо, а вовсе не подобной болезненной привязанностью, скрашенной беспокойством и волнением. Юноша прекрасно понял, что это всего лишь всё никак не желавшие изгладиться из памяти и сознания последствия жизни у Мадоры, заставлявшие его с преданностью брошенного щенка воспринимать безвозмездную доброту других.

Джудар всё время был рядом. Синдбад, тихо выдохнул, закрывая глаза, подумал, что он пусть и не любит сладкое, но хотел бы попробовать всё, что нравится маги.

— Хороший пес, — чуть насмешливо похвалил Джудар, и расслабившийся юноша, почти унявший бешено стучавшее сердце, насторожил уши, будучи не в восторге от подобного обращения.

— Не пес, — пробормотал Синдбад, и рука, поглаживающее его лисье ухо, застыла.

Маги обладал непревзойденным талантом в том, чтобы разрушать спокойные и приятные ситуации.

— Да, — выдохнул Джудар и натянуто рассмеялся, наверняка невпопад думая о том недавнем времени, когда на шее юноши красовался ошейник. — Покров.

— М? — отозвался Синдбад, волнуясь из-за того, что маги в последние несколько дней выглядел беспокойным, словно никак не мог найти себе места. Если это странное поведение было ответом на его собственное странное поведение, то юноша точно не мог найти серьезной причины грузить Джудара своими глупостями.

— Сними уже покров, — вздохнув, сказал маги.

— Точно, — спохватился Синдбад, отстраняясь и наконец отпуская Валефора, покров которого поддерживать было до смешного просто, когда Джу не поглощал магой.

Взвесив все за и против, он драматично рухнул на кровать, сгребая к себе одну из чужих подушек и поворачиваясь к другому спиной, не обращая внимания на удивленный взгляд маги и заверяя себя, что всё будет в порядке и он сможет остаться рядом, если не станет вновь доставлять Джу неприятности.

Они и раньше спали в одной постели, ничего особенного.

— Ты же помнишь, что это моя комната? — медленно спросил маги и, когда Синдбад кивнул, щелкнул его пальцем по виску. — Проваливай к себе, я устал.

— Я тоже устал. Отнеси меня, — нагло попросил юноша, собираясь повернуться и протянуть к Джудару руки, но, осознав, что тот угрожающе над ним навис, поспешно вцепился в кровать, опасаясь любого магического метода, с помощью которого волшебник может заставить его покинуть комнату. — Шучу! Просто шучу.

Вцепился он вовремя, потому что иначе Джудар сумел бы совершенно немагическим способом банально спихнуть его на пол.

— У тебя есть своя комната, — с толикой угрозы напомнил тот. — Вот и иди в свою комнату.

Синдбад совсем не хотел спать один, маги ведь должен был подобное понимать.

Внезапно он почувствовал что-то неладное и поспешно подался вперед, чуть не сваливаясь с кровати. Рука, собиравшаяся отвесить ему очередной вероломный подзатыльник, прошла мимо, только задев волосы, и юноша возмущенно повернулся, собираясь поведать Джудару о том, что на уставших и измученных нападать нельзя.

— Неплохо, — сказал тот раньше, чем Синдбад успел открыть рот. — Очень неплохо.

Осознав, что в первый раз кое-как увернулся, юноша задумчиво уставился в потолок, пытаясь понять, как ему это удалось. Маги никогда не ударял его, скрашивая свои намерения очевидным намерением причинить боль, которое можно было почувствовать даже с закрытыми глазами, и юноша откровенно не знал, что помогло ему в этот раз. Еще хуже было то, что он был не уверен, что сможет это повторить.

— А теперь проваливай, — повторил Джудар, и Синдбад уставился на него, неверяще качая головой.

— Это жестоко, — сказал он. — Не мог бы ты быть нежнее со мной? Милее, что ли.

— У тебя с головой не всё в порядке, если ты думаешь, что я могу быть милым с кем-либо, — ответил маги, упрямо отказываясь сдаться и улечься спать рядом.

У юноши язык чесался спросить, как тогда Джу облекает в слова свое поведение рядом с Мирой, но он благоразумно промолчал, не желая портить себе настроение.

— Но почему нет? — не менее упрямо поинтересовался Синдбад. — Всегда ведь можно попробовать взять с кого-то пример. Не может же быть, чтобы у тебя не было кого-то, кого ты считал милым?

Маги застыл, и юноша прямо видел, как тот мысленно перебирает варианты, отказываясь от одного за другим.

— Не может же быть?.. — осторожно повторил он, когда молчание Джу чересчур затянулось.

— Ну, я… — чуть растерянно протянул тот, пока Синдбад мысленно торжествовал над тем, что его больше не прогоняют. — Я думал, что ты был довольно милым.

«Думал». «Был».

— Хочешь сказать, ты больше так не думаешь? — медленно уточнил юноша и, когда маги кивнул, безразлично дернув плечами, прикусил губу, решив, что стоит промолчать и не задавать больше глупых вопросов. — И что же изменилось?

Вообще никаких глупых вопросов.

— Ты вырос, должно быть, — ответил Джудар словно наугад, и Синдбад, предполагавший до этого, что он говорит о недавних событиях, а не о том, что изменилось за время его долгого отсутствия, расслабился. — Мелким ты был таким _улыбчивым_ милахой, не знаю точно, как мне удалось сдержаться и не придушить тебя в объятьях.

— Серьезно? — удивленно выпалил юноша, невовремя вспоминая, как маги очень давно безразлично говорил ему, что нельзя, чтобы у короля все мысли были написаны на лице. Не время и не место для этого. — Мне вот казалось, что тебе меня просто хотелось порой придушить.

За случай с острой едой, за случай с посохом, за случай с пощечиной. За множество других мелких происшествий, после которых Джу молча стоял и глядел на него, играя желваками и явно стараясь не прибить от злости. Син не мог припомнить, чтобы он замечал за маги каких-либо особо положительных чувств.

Джудар промолчал, позволяя ему понять самому, что тот не делал ничего для себя из ряда вон выходящего именно потому, что он ничего не замечал. И что сам маги прекрасно замечал, что в первые месяцы их знакомства Синдбад, бывший не в силах полностью избавиться от того чувства тревоги, которое ощутил при первой их встрече, его инстинктивно немного опасался.

Юноша уже не знал точно, в какой именно момент пропало то чувство. Должно быть, в тот, когда Джу искренне рассмеялся, прочтя его первые неловкие попытки передать свою историю словами. Рассмеялся, потянул за щеку и сказал стараться больше.

— Я тоже думаю, что твоя улыбка милая, тебе идет, — заявил Синдбад, резко меняя тему разговора и, кажется, даже заставляя задумавшегося маги вздрогнуть. Он был готов говорить часами, если Джу хоть немного нравилась его болтовня. — Тебе стоит чаще улыбаться. А нет, тогда все будут тобой очарованы и кто-нибудь обязательно уведет тебя у меня, и тогда я…

— Помолчи, — прервал маги, закрывая ладонью его рот. Болтовня ему явно не нравилась, какая жалость. — Просто спи уже.

Юноша уже хотел сделать какую-нибудь глупость, просто чтобы взглянуть на то, как поведет себя Джу, но его остановил внимательный взгляд, который бросил на него маги перед тем, как улечься к нему спиной, и который заставил его немного устыдиться себя.

Тоже повернувшись к Джу спиной, Син затих, пытаясь понять, что успело так сильно измениться в его улыбке.


	44. Не совсем семья - 4

Дверь резко распахнулась за его спиной, и Синдбад остановился и удивленно обернулся на столь громко покинувшего свою комнату Джудара.

— У тебя есть время? Нужно поговорить, — тут же сказал тот, застыв на пороге, и юноша неопределенно кивнул головой, чувствуя, что дружелюбная улыбка слегка подмерзает, и стараясь не гадать бессмысленно, о чем будет идти речь.

У него как-то нет ни одного приятного предположения.

— Что-то случилось? — как можно расслабленнее спросил Син, надеясь, что никак не выказывает своей настороженности.

Джу, удивленно изогнув бровь, покачал головой, позволяя мысленно облегченно выдохнуть, и коротко обернулся на свою комнату, темную этим поздним вечером, и юноша не сумел сдержать смешок, поняв, что маги, как обычно, ничего не запланировал заранее, а просто делал, что на ум взбредет.

— Хочешь прогуляться? Сегодня по всей империи праздник, в центре города весело, — прикрывая улыбку кулаком, предложил Синдбад.

— Что за праздник? — поинтересовался, кивнув, Джудар и, быстро забрав из комнаты прислоненный к стене посох, вышел в коридор, закрывая за собой размалеванную предупреждающими знаками дверь.

— День рождения верховной жрицы, двести пятьдесят пятый, — поделился юноша, двинувшись вперед, по пустому зданию своей компании, целиком и полностью готовой к переезду, и, чуть помедлив, недоверчиво спросил. — Ты ведь ее знаешь, верно? Она в самом деле так долго прожила?

Тяжело было даже представить себе жизнь длиной в четверть тысячелетия.

Джу хмыкнул, наклоняя голову.

— Если знаешь магическую формулу и обладаешь достаточным запасом магой, то можно управлять скоростью старения своего тела: ускорять, замедлять, остановить даже, если нужно, — спокойно ответил он и заметно поморщился, когда они покинули здание, выйдя на шумную многолюдную улицу.

Ничего не поделаешь, Синдрия специально была открыта в подобном месте.

Ускорять, значит, тоже можно.

Синдбад почти что ожидал, что Джудар плюнет на идею с прогулкой и они отправятся в какое-нибудь намного более тихое место, но маги, поколебавшись немного, устремился прямо в центр событий, и юноша тихо почти что умилился любопытству, написанному у того на лице. Он бы определенно вытащил Джу на этот праздник год назад, если бы тот остался в Неаполии. Сейчас казалось, что ему следовало вытаскивать маги на вообще любой праздник, но в то время Син мог представить себе только недовольно-хмурую реакцию на подобные действия.

Он тогда точно не мог представить себе, что маги, не пройдя и сотни шагов, резко затормозит у палатки со сладостями и, сложив руки на груди, примется почти что хмуро рассматривать одно определенное лакомство, чуть склонившись, чтобы было лучше видно. Синдбад остановился рядом и, кинув взгляд в его сторону, решил, что предмет его интереса, кажется, имеет в своем рецепте персики, раз завладел вниманием Джу. Взгляд принялся блуждать по товару, но юноша так и не увидел той сладости, которую маги оставил ему под подушкой.

Губы сами собой изогнулись в улыбке, когда он вспомнил, что Джу упомянул, что свой подарок он украл у Мадоры.

Это явно будет не совсем тот вечер, на который рассчитывал Синдбад, когда покидал свою комнату, планируя познакомиться с легкомысленными местными жительницами и бессмысленно провести время. Он всё еще несколько опасался, что маги вместо разговора просто заявит, что снова пропадет на очень долгое время, и пытался заранее придумать слова, чтобы отговорить того от этой затеи, в открытую поглядывая на Джу, выглядевшего так, словно он столкнулся с мировой проблемой, а не с горкой сладостей.

— Сколько ты хочешь? — весело спросил юноша через пару минут, поняв, что маги застрял в размышлениях и самостоятельно из них не выберется. Днем он уже выводил на праздник детей, раньше бывших рабами вместе с ним, которые неуверенно плелись за ним гуськом, и напокупал им на свои деньги всего, на чем их взгляд хоть ненадолго задерживался, поэтому не думал, что от еще одного сладкоежки ему убудет.

— Я полагаю… всё? — пробормотал Джудар, и Синдбад, рассмеявшись, потянулся к нему, зарываясь пальцами в черные пряди, и, едва сдержав порыв поцеловать того в макушку, поспешно взлохматил ему волосы, заставляя бросить немного недовольный взгляд.

Это нормально. Недовольный взгляд намного лучше ошарашенного, неверящего и осторожного, намного.

Юноша отодвинулся и очень внимательно уставился на торговца, наконец озвучивая ему свой заказ, чувствуя, что с каждым днем становится всё менее осторожным, и опасаясь, что скоро выкинет какую-нибудь невероятную глупость. А ведь с завтрашнего дня последуют две недели с Джу в открытом море, на небольшом корабле, на котором даже толком не спрятаться.

Синдбад уже почти мечтал о том, чтобы наконец проколоться, вновь услышать от маги, что детьми тот не интересуется, и желательно постепенно успокоиться, а не пытаться представить себе тот безумный мир, в котором Джу отвечает ему взаимностью.

Шутка, которую Мире так и нужно было озвучить перед их отъездом из Артемюры, издевкой горела в памяти, отказываясь отходить на второй план. Черный маги, улыбаясь, кивнул, получая от торговца целых сверток желанных сладостей, и повернулся к нему, и юноша ответил ему теплой улыбкой, стараясь не обращать внимание на желание утащить Джу в ближайшую подворотню, прижать к стене и, крадя вздохи, целовать, пока шум толпы не растворится в ощущениях.

На мгновение проскользнула мысль, что всё же лучше бы он пошел один, тогда не пришлось бы держать шальные порывы под контролем, и из-за нее при виде радостно принявшегося за первую дольку персика маги стало тошно от самого себя.

Он не знал, как держался последние две недели и как собирается держаться впредь.

Джудар резко повернул голову и посмотрел куда-то за него, и Синдбад, с радостью отвлекаясь от своих дурных мыслей, оглянулся, решив, что он заметил кого-то знакомого. Не обнаружив в толпе никого, он удивленно перевел взгляд обратно на маги, но тот замахал рукой, показывая, что ничего особого не произошло, и, повернувшись, пошел дальше, оставляя юношу непонимающе моргать.

Через пару часов шатания по оживленным улицам, за которые они успели посмотреть с полдесятка уличных представлений, всякий раз заставлявших Сина со смешком вспоминать то время, когда он так же зарабатывал себе на открытие компании, юноша начал смутно подозревать, что Джудар забыл, что хотел с ним о чем-то поговорить, у него от любопытства к празднику даже не было интереса время от времени отвешивать своему компаньону подзатыльники в обучающих целях. Синдбад смотрел на него со стороны, вспоминал, что маги с трудом находил себе развлечение и сейчас, и раньше, и понимал, что плавание до Балбадда будет тянуться даже дольше, чем ему казалось.

В конце концов праздник Джу наскучил, и он, кажется, всё же вспомнив, с какой целью сегодня остановил юношу, направился прочь с шумных улиц, к более тихому району города, в итоге дойдя до порта, в котором слышались только тихий плеск воды немного качающихся кораблей да отдаленный гул толпы в центре города, и устроился на краю пирса, свесив ноги вниз. Вспоминая, сколько времени когда-то давно он прождал здесь своего непутевого спутника, Син последовал за ним, и легкая болтовня о празднике, о компании, о спасенных детях постепенно сошла на нет, оставляя его задумчиво смотреть вдаль перед собой, в попытках успокоить свою бурную фантазию спокойным шелестом волн.

Через какое-то время Джудар резко впихнул ему в руки недавно купленный сверток, и юноша, машинально приняв его, растерянно уставился на своего спутника, который, согнувшись пополам, мрачно держался одной рукой за живот.

— Ты в по… — всполошившись, начал Син, чувствуя, как по спине бежит холодок от воспоминаний о том, как маги напугал его своим состоянием перед Риа-Венерой, но тот только быстро указал на сверток и махнул рукой.

Юноша медленно перевел с него взгляд на Джудара и обратно.

— Ты объелся сладостей, и теперь у тебя болит живот? — недоверчиво спросил он и вздохнул, когда маги закивал головой. — Джу, скажи, сколько тебе лет?

Синдбад тут же отшатнулся, зная, что маги зло потянется попытаться скинуть его в воду, и насмешливо фыркнул, когда тот напрасно махнул рукой и по-недоброму уставился на будущего короля.

Не спеша придвигаться обратно, юноша уставился на Джудара, подмечая, как тот, морщась, свел брови к переносице, и гадая, почему влюбился именно в это красноглазое недоразумение. Мысленно поперхнувшись, он тут же вычеркнул неподходящее слово и попытался найти ему замену, но так и не сумел, в итоге глупо пялясь на то, как маги, подтянув к себе одно колено и уперевшись в него лбом, медленно выдыхает, прикрыв глаза.

— Воды? — прочистив горло, с запозданием спросил Синдбад и, когда Джу покачал головой, остался сидеть без дела, сжимая в пальцах злорадные сладости, думая, что тот совсем не знает меры.

Ему бы поспать спокойно. Наесться чего-нибудь полезного, отдохнуть. Маги совсем не слушал голоса разума в лице Синдбада, и юноша, молча закусив губу, вспомнил кое-кого другого, с кем Джу было намного лучше, чем с ним когда-либо.

Может, ему стоит разумно провести это время, которое будет в ином случае убито впустую на корабле.

— Джу, ты в последнее время совсем хмурый, — попытался спокойно свести свои мысли к горькому для себя совету юноша, надеясь, что по крайней мере звучит не так подавленно, как себя чувствует.

— Разве ты к этому не привык? — невнятно пробормотала себе под нос жертва сладкого, не открывая глаз, и Син вздохнул, не находя сразу слов, чтобы ответить.

В начале их знакомства он в самом деле считал, что для волшебника нормально быть мрачным и колючим, а сейчас в глаза каждый день била отнюдь не холодная улыбка, с которой тот привествовал его.

— В последнее время особенно хмурый, — в конце концов ответил он, когда маги даже немного расслабился, отпуская живот.

— В последнее время я… — выдохнул Джудар, и повернувшийся к нему Синдбад заметил, что тот до побелевших костяшек пальцев сжимал в обеих руках посох. — Я всё думаю, что с легкостью получаю то, что меня совершенно не интересует, но никогда-то, чего хочу. Точнее, даже если получаю, то лишь ненадолго, и вскоре его крадут навсегда. Всё оказывается напрасно.

— Чего ты хочешь? — не отрываясь глядя на маги, смотревшего прямо перед собой, чуть хрипло спросил юноша после затянувшейся паузы.

— Я хочу… — пробормотал Джудар и, осекшись, медленно помотал головой, давая понять своему собеседнику, что это не его ума дело.

Синдбад хотел ему помочь. Найти вора, вытрясти из него всё украденное, показать маги все те интересные вещи и места, которые видел в своей жизни, и коварно выудить улыбку, но он понимал, что Джу хмурился, молчал и задумывался всё время их знакомства из-за своего родного мира и из-за людей, которых в нем оставил, и с этим юноша никак не мог ему помочь.

Син пытался побыстрее сообразить хоть что-нибудь, но голова упрямо отказывалась работать.

— Джу, ты знаешь, что значит, когда у хозяина дружат кошка с собакой? — внезапно брякнул он и мысленно прикрыл лицо ладонью со стыда за свои глупые слова.

— Без понятия, — удивленно ответил маги, словно бы нарочно пытаясь заставить Сина пожалеть, что он вообще открыл рот.

— Это значит, что они замышляют против него что-то недоброе, — серьезно поделился юноша, решившись держать спокойное лицо до самого конца.

Повисла безжалостная тишина, и Джу, моргнув непонимающе пару раз, фыркнув, прыснул со смеху, отворачиваясь.

— Почему у тебя такие тупые шутки? — беспощадно спросил он, и Син прикинулся, что эти слова задели его глубины души и он вовсе не готов вечно смотреть, как маги смеется, подрагивая плечами, даже если над ним самим.

— Почему ты над ними смеешься, если они тупые? — с улыбкой поинтересовался он.

— Ну кому, кроме меня, над ними смеяться, — фыркнул Джудар и, покачав головой, наконец немного успокоился.

Как благородно.

Юноша почувствовал себя худшим злодеем за всколыхнувшееся желание изо всех сил привязать маги именно к этому миру и себе.

— Джу, знаешь, я… — поспешно начал он, боясь упустить момент, в который желание признаться перевешивало все причины не делать этого.

— Я сегодня отправляюсь в Ракушо, — ровно сказал Джудар и, поняв, что перебил Синдбада в чем-то, остановился, взглянув на него. — Что такое?

— Нет, ничего, — тут же ответил юноша, стушевавшись, и прокашлялся. — Удачи. Удачи там. В Ракушо.

Маги всё-таки собирался их покинуть. На этот раз по крайней мере четко это сказал, а не объявил, что просто уходит, не добавив, куда, на сколько и зачем. От этого, правда, легче не было.

— Хочешь со мной? — внезапно спросил Джудар, вытаскивая Синдбада из тоскливых мыслей, и тот недоверчиво уставился на него, по старой привычке подозревая, что маги над ним просто подшучивает.

Спустя пару секунд Джу всё еще не начал смеяться над снова поверившим ему юноше, и у того перехватило дыхание.

— Конечно, хочу.


	45. Не совсем семья - 5

Оказывается, Джудар всё-таки планировал некоторые вещи заранее. Например, он утром сказал Руруму, что может утащить Синдбада с собой в путешествие, чтобы тот не торчал впустую на корабле, маясь от безделья, и пообещал, что доставит его в Балбадд к их приезду. Из-за воспоминаний о времени у Мадоры юноша всё никак не мог ни на секунду расстаться со своими сосудами джиннов, позволяющими ему чувствовать себя в безопасности, даже спал с мечом под подушкой, и в итоге не сумел найти ни одной причины, по которой ему нужно было бы перед отправлением вернуться в здание компании.

Не прошло и пяти минут с того момента, как он охотно согласился, как маги утянул его за собой в портал. Тот находился в воздухе в паре метров над крышей невысокого здания, и Син поспешно последовал за спокойно спрыгнувшим вниз Джударом, не прекращая вертеть головой, с неприкрытым любопытством разглядывая ровные строгие линии этого места, полного красного цвета и разительно отличавшегося от уже ставших привычными горделивых белых улиц Неаполии. Гадая, будет ли Балбадд хоть немного похожим на Коу, юноша повернулся к маги, собираясь спросить, бывал ли тот там, но застыл, увидев, что тот не двигается с места, закрыв глаза и почти что тяжело опираясь о свой посох.

— Просто устал, — ответил Джудар на молчаливое волнение и очень медленно открыл глаза, словно бы с трудом сохраняя равновесие. — Расстояние большое.

Синдбад кивнул, зная, что тот на него не смотрит, и попытался не мешать ему прийти в себя своей назойливостью, прикидываясь, что внимательно разглядывает окрестности, то и дело сбиваясь на быстрый взгляд на бледного маги, рассеянно смотрящего перед собой. Если ему всякий раз так нехорошо после открытия портала, то юноша просто сгорит от стыда за все те разы, когда беспечно думал над тем, как можно было бы использовать силу волшебника в коммерческих целях.

В Неаполии был темный вечер, но в Ракушо царил самый разгар дня, и Син наконец в полной мере осознал, о каком чувстве сбившегося времени Джу ему говорил. Он сам не ощущал слишком большой усталости, которая могла бы перебить его интерес к неизведанному, но вот маги…

— Может, передохнешь? — осторожно предложил он и слабо улыбнулся, когда Джу устало взглянул на него. Да у него ведь глаза почти слипались, явно нужно отоспаться. Юноша знал это чувство — истощение подступало только после окончания использования сосуда джинна и магой, причем на редкость резко. — У тебя здесь есть своя комната?

Маги кивнул и, недолго думая, схватил своего спутника за руку, утягивая его за собой в прыжке со здания и замедляя падение магией. Син предпочел бы, чтобы тот не использовал ее, поберег силы и прибег к более мирскому способы спуска, но Джу никогда с ним не советовался.

Они испугали своим неожиданным приземлением пару служанок, и, когда юноша двинулся к ним с извиняющимся видом, маги осадил его замечанием:

— Не приставай здесь к девушкам, проблем потом не оберешься.

Служанки поспешно склонились перед ним, складывая руки в почтительном жесте и всё еще выглядя довольно испуганно, и Синдбад, обернувшись на уже двинувшегося дальше Джудара, тоже слегка наклонил голову и виновато улыбнулся девушкам перед тем, как последовать за ним, ускоряя шаг, чтобы нагнать.

Бессовестно пользуясь тем, что маги не обернется и не увидит его лицо, юноша представил себе на секунду, что он сказал эти слова из ревности, и невесело усмехнулся.

Они прошли совсем немного и толком не повстречали на своем пути людей, но те, кому не повезло оказаться рядом, поспешно кланялись не обращавшему на них внимание оракулу, и Синдбад чувствовал холодок, пробегающий по спине, при виде того, как они были напряжены, словно боялись его до глубины души. Он, конечно, не отрицал, что при общении с Джу нужно соблюдать некую осторожность, но тот никогда не заходил дальше синяков и ушибов, и юноша знал, что дальше и не зайдет.

Из-за чужого страха он как-то резко начал волноваться, но маги, похоже, было всё равно.

Он резко завернул в одну из полутемных комнат и остановился на входе, обводя ее взглядом. Оставил на одном конце посох, дошел до другого, чтобы забрать сменную одежду, устремился к кровати, и юноше начало казаться, что тот совсем не может сосредоточиться.

— Джу, это место… Как ты с ним связан? — чуть поколебавшись, тихо спросил Синдбад, закрывая за собой дверь, не зная, то ли смотреть в сторону, то ли в открытую пялиться на то, как повернувшийся к нему спиной маги переодевается в легкие светлые одежды.

Тот на мгновение обернулся, кидая на него взгляд, и юноша постарался выглядеть как можно естественнее.

— Императорский дворец Ракушо. Можно сказать, я здесь вырос, — спокойно ответил он, присаживаясь на кровать лицом к нему, и, недовольно взглянув на свои волосы, принялся расплетать свою косу. — Еще можно сказать, что здесь моя семья.

Семья.

Син как-то всегда думал, что у Джудара ее нет, прямо как у него самого. Он ведь говорил, что его родителей убили сразу после его рождения. Значит… Какой-то другой вариант семьи?

Юноша побледнел, отмахиваясь от мысли, что где-то здесь кто-то может нетерпеливо ждать возвращения маги, попытался не думать о возможности существования красноглазых детишек и спрятал руки за спиной, чтобы не дать увидеть, как стискивает их в кулаки, впиваясь в ладони ногтями.

Взглянул в сторону, пытаясь понять по комнате, живет ли в ней несколько человек. Чистая, словно убирались каждый день, но выглядела нежилой. Не то чтобы гипотетические супруг и дети должны быть жить здесь же.

— Что за семья? — еще тише спросил он, отчасти надеясь, что Джудар просто не услышит.

Но тот устало взглянул на него, не отвлекаясь от волос.

— Трудно объяснить, — пробормотал маги. — Кровью я с ними не связан, да и… Не то чтобы они в ответ считали меня частью своей семьи.

Это явно не звучало так, словно у Джу здесь была любовница с детьми.

— Разбуди меня через час, — сказал тот и, наконец победив свою косу, со вздохом улегся, поворачиваясь спиной к всё так же стоявшему у двери Синдбаду.

Тот растерянно застыл, не зная, что ему сейчас делать. Стоило бы, наверно, тоже отдохнуть немного, всё-таки за плечами был долгий день, но любопытство было выше него и явно не дало бы расслабиться, когда за стенами комнаты существовал такой близкий и такой незнакомый мир. Поразмыслив немного, юноша решил, что у него рука не поднимется разбудить уставшего маги ни через час, ни когда-либо позже, и что тому лучше прежде всего выспаться. Син вытрясет с него много рассказов об этом месте, в котором он вырос, вынудит показать всё самое интересное, а пока что справится сам.

Главное не трогать девушек, это он уже понял.

Разумеется, потому что Джудар ревнует.

Чуть поразмыслив и поборовшись с собой, юноша подошел к кровати, отгоняя желание поцеловать маги в висок, осторожно убрав черные пряди, уверяя себя, что тот никак не мог заснуть за такое короткое время. Задержавшись взглядом на том, как Джу прижимает к себе подушку, он тихо оставил свой сосуд Баала рядом, на столе, рассудив, что ему хватит Валефора и что не стоит пугать местных жителей, расхаживая с мечом.

Кинув на маги последний взгляд, он бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты, плотно закрывая за собой дверь, и отправился глазеть по сторонам, стараясь держаться скоплений людей, решив, что так не попадет ненароком в запретные места. Даже слуги здесь знали, кто такой оракул, поэтому он рассчитывал, что никто не станет препятствовать ему, если он скажет, что прибыл сюда с ним.

Синдбад ошибался.

Он успел применить свое оправдание нахождению здесь целых несколько раз и без проблем шатался по дворцу, разглядывая храмы, башни, сады, холлы и площади, стараясь не забыть дорогу назад, но через какое-то время, как раз когда он безуспешно пытался подманить к себе найденным листиком наглых уток из пруда, к нему со спины подошел человек, заставляя юношу со вздохом обернуться, ожидая, что придется снова говорить, что пусть он и выглядит не местным, но он не опасен, не враждебен и его сюда привел оракул.

Синдбад удивленно вскинул голову, увидев, что над ним нависал рыжеволосый парень примерно его возраста, поспешно поднялся на ноги, с неудовлетворением замечая, что всё равно ростом ниже него, и, на мгновение не совладав с собой, застыл, увидев у того на поясе меч с печатью джинна.

Значит, покоритель подземелий.

Валефор, дремлющий в его ожерелье, встрепенулся, почуяв знакомого, и их сосуды приветственно зазвенели.

Заметив, что в наплечнике рыжеволосого находился второй джинн, юноша, гадая, почему тот в полном обмундировании, приветственно протянул ему руку, дружественно улыбаясь и мысленно хмурясь.

Подумаешь, два джинна.

Нужно поскорее заполучить третьего.

— Здравствуй! Мое имя Синдбад, — бодро представился он, ожидая, когда же парень наконец пожмет ему руку в ответ. Тот без всяких сомнений знаком с черным маги. — Я здесь с Джу… даром, он сейчас спит, устал. Я купец, глава компании Си…

— Синдбад, — мрачно повторил рыжий, так и не удосуживаясь протянуть руку.

Юноша, восстановив чуть треснувшую улыбку, убрал свою.

— Верно, я… — начал он заново, пытаясь донести, что он не какой-то там воинственный покоритель подземелий, собирающийся силой захватить их империю.

— Почему ты жив? — холодно спросил тот, и Син удивленно распахнул глаза, теряя улыбку.

В следующее мгновение его собеседник обнажил меч и приставил его к горлу юноши, заставляя сделать небольшой шаг назад и вспомнить, что дальше только пруд.

Не совсем так он задумывал провести этот вечер.


	46. Не совсем семья - 6

Времени думать над странными словами этого безумца у Синдбада не было.

Пользуясь тем, что тот, приставив клинок, отчего-то застыл на месте, упорно его разглядывая, юноша начал медленно замораживать пруд за своей спиной, подготавливая себе путь отхода, начиная со дна, чтобы тот не заметил.

В целом, Синдбад не думал, что с крахом проиграет, если прямо сейчас облачится в покров Валефора. Его противник не спешил нападать, словно бы надеясь просто прожечь его взглядом насквозь, к тому же был, кажется, ранен. Он и вовсе выглядел так, словно не так давно вернулся с поля боя.

Но юноша не хотел устраивать сражения в месте, которое Джудар считал своим домом. Если это недоразумение можно решить словами, то он не станет сходить с миролюбивого пути.

— Я не враг, — осторожно заметил он, стараясь не сбиться на чересчур быструю речь, поскольку смутно подозревал, что его собеседник может с подобным не справиться. — Я не собираюсь…

Рыжий, нахмурившись, наконец убрал меч, смотря так же недовольно и сделав шаг назад, и, когда Синдбад облегченно почти что вздохнул, вертикально вытянул его перед собой, обращаясь к своему джинну с той стандартной фразой, что неизменно подсказывало сердце.

Покров. Это плохо.

Схватив ожерелье Валефора и отступив на несколько шагов на уже полностью замерзший пруд, юноша мысленно извинился перед Джударом, также проговаривая нужные слова, разве что с запозданием на пару секунд. Чужой покров обдал жаром, и Синдбад, поспешно достигнув нужного уровня концентрации, облачился в свой, тут же отпрыгнув назад как можно дальше и на всякий случай помотав по сторонам головой, чтобы убедиться, что поблизости никого нет.

У них даже джинны были совершенно противоположными, что за совпадение.

Они оба застыли на несколько секунд, напряженно наблюдая за каждым движением другого, и юноша даже не знал, что можно ожидать от этого странного парня. Если тот решит устроить сражение прямо здесь, то от атак могут пострадать местные жители, совсем как когда взбесилась Мира.

— Не в городе! — поспешил крикнуть Синдбад, и его сопернику хватило разумности согласно кивнуть.

Они оба приготовились прыгнуть, и, пока юноша пытался прикинуть, стоит ли опасности эффект неожиданности, если он использует стагнацию прямо сейчас, его противник неожиданно пошатнулся и оперся о свой меч, чтобы не упасть.

Синдбад бы без тени сомнений воспользовался этим, если бы сам в то же время не рухнул на колени, не имея ничего, обо что можно было бы опереться. Перед глазами на несколько секунд потемнело, и он не слышал ничего кроме оглушительного стука своего сердца, думая только о том, как бы не дать исчезнуть покрову и не остаться беззащитным.

Давление и на него, и на его соперника, и, похоже, вообще на всех, кому не повезло оказаться поблизости было такое, что казалось, что глаза вот-вот вылезут из орбит, а за каждый судорожный вздох приходилось остервенело бороться. Через несколько невероятно долгих секунд оно пропало, и Синдбад, упершись рукой в землю, на мгновение застыл на ней взглядом, удивляясь, как та дрожит, а затем поспешно вскинул голову, уставившись на своего противника и чувствуя, как она кружится.

Тот, кажется, тоже не до конца понимал, что только что произошло, хотя у юноши были свои смутные догадки, подтвердившиеся, когда из портала в паре метрах перед ним вынырнул Джудар. Тот молча быстро глянул на него и повернулся к рыжему, заставляя Синдбада вместо облегчения, что не придется драться понапрасну и портить отношения с совершенно незнакомой страной, почувствовать острый стыд, словно безнадежно напортачил там, где это считалось невозможным.

Они явно разбудили того, кого не следовало, маги даже переодеться обратно не успел, разве что свой посох прихватить не забыл.

— Ну так что произошло? — вздохнув, спросил Джудар, и юноша промолчал, не находя других слов кроме детского «я ни в чем не виноват, он первый начал». — Коэн?

Синдбад, заметив, что его рыжий противник до сих пор настороженно не отпускает покров джинна, медленно снял свой, подавая пример, и внезапно застыл от мысли, что этот парень, может быть, избранный кандидат черного маги, которого тот холил и лелеял. С усилием сглотнув, он недобро уставился на Коэна, не понимая, что такого Джу в нем нашел.

Лучше бы Джу поддерживал только его.

— Разве ты не собирался не допустить того же, что пережил? — холодно спросил тот в ответ, и маги застыл, почти окаменев, заставляя начать волноваться Синдбада, не видевшего его лица, одну лишь спину.

— Разве ты не держишь свои обещания? — продолжил маги их череду вопросов друг другу спустя значительную паузу, во время которой юноша собрался с силами и поднялся на ноги, подойдя к Джудару.

Тот бросил на него еще один быстрый взгляд, а Синдбад попытался не пялиться на его не скрытые свободной одеждой ключицы.

— Приказ Его Высочества для меня — закон, — сказал Коэн, и этот ответ мгновенно заставил маги нахмуриться так сильно, что юноша забеспокоился, как бы тот не учинил еще больших беспорядков.

Словно бы попавших под то давление людей, которым не посчастливилось оказаться поблизости, ему было недостаточно.

Но Джу пусть и не успокоился с усилием, расслабляясь, но хотя бы драться не спешил.

— Без разницы, — раздраженно бросил он, кажется, немного оскорбленный. — Даже не думай на него снова нападать.

Маги схватил Синдбада за запястье и потащил за собой прочь с такой поспешностью, словно не мог терпеть ни секунды больше, и юноша без возражений последовал за ним, лишь бросив напоследок взгляд на Коэна, следившего за ними внимательно и отнюдь не дружелюбно.

Ну и место, ну и люди.

Кажется, Джу выглядел хорошо, не устало, хоть и применил свою подавляющую магию. Это успокаивало.

Спустя несколько поворотов Син окончательно заблудился в этом огромном дворце, который едва знал, и начал подозревать, что Джудар не следует в какое-то определенное место, а просто идет, не в силах остановиться, перевести дух и подумать немного.

— Джу, прости меня, — выдохнул он, осторожно накрывая своей свободной рукой ладонь той, которой маги схватил его, заставляя того чуть вздрогнуть и, наконец сбавив шаг, замереть, удивленно поворачиваясь к нему.

Можно было даже не пытаться принять жалобно-раскаивающийся вид, юноша и так чувствовал себя крайне виноватым.

— Почему ты просишь прощения? — настороженно спросил он.

— Кажется, из-за меня здесь всё пошло наперекосяк, — сказал Син, проглатывая слова оправдания о том, что он не сделал ничего такого, за что можно было бы нападать, и что Джу не говорил ему не ходить никуда в одиночку.

Маги вздохнул и медленно перевел на него взгляд, словно бы пытаясь убедиться, что его спутнику не причинили вреда, и юноша чуть улыбнулся, пытаясь бессловно заверить его, что всё в порядке.

Все ссадины и будущие синяки он получил исключительно от его магии.

— Нет, это ты прости меня. Я и не думал, что Коэн такое устроит, — покачал головой Джу, отвернувшись и уставившись на стену. — Где твой меч?

— В твоей комнате, — пробормотал Синдбад, не объясняя, зачем его там оставил, и маги вздохнул.

— Не оставляй свои сосуды где попало, — посоветовал он.

— Я оставил его рядом с тобой, — упрямо возразил юноша, и Джудар промолчал в ответ.

Наконец отпустив Синдбада, он, оглядевшись, сориентировался и продолжил их путь уже более целенаправленно, но не менее мрачно, пока юноша никак не мог отвязаться от беспокойства из-за мысли, что маги слишком рьяно скрывает всё о себе. Раньше он думал, что когда-нибудь Джу оттает и расскажет, но тот этого делать, похоже, не собирался, отказываясь делиться даже крохами информации.

Син, буквально продававший свое прошлое в книгах, не мог не беспокоиться, когда происходило что-то подобное, чего он совершенно не понимал.

— Тот парень спросил меня, почему я жив, — тихо сказал он, идя бок о бок, и в этот раз сумел увидеть лицо маги, когда тот заметно напрягся. — Словно бы он знал меня, словно бы он был уверен, что я уже давно должен быть мертв…

— Нет, — резко прервал его Джудар и, остановившись, схватил его за плечо, упрямо поворачивая к себе. — Не думай об этом. Просто… Просто забудь об этом. Ладно?

Под конец его голос беспомощно ухнул вниз, и сердце Синдбада вместе с ним.

— Ладно, — повторил он следом за маги, глядя ему прямо в глаза и думая о том, что он, в отличие от Коэна, свои обещания не нарушает.

Джудар на мгновение сжал его плечо чуть сильнее, пока юноша старался не отвлекаться от его алых глаз и не повторять про себя, что маги очень близко, и отстранился с чуть менее мрачным видом. Син почти что возликовал, что не напрягает его, а затем пристыженно зарылся рукой в волосы, не в силах отбросить беспокойство, заставляя уже собравшегося идти дальше Джудара вопросительно застыть на месте.

— Джу, скажи, ты… слышал о месте под названием Магноштадт? — спросил он, выдерживая непонимающий взгляд маги.

— Да, конечно, — без заминки ответил тот, недоуменно моргнув пару раз. — Хотя я удивлен, что ты о нем знаешь.

Это звучало немного зловеще.

— Я знаю о нем совсем немного. Что это академия для волшебников из королевства Мусташим, — продолжил Синдбад, и маги кивнул.

— Это верно, — подтвердил он.

Юноша почти что зашел в тупик, не думая, что стоит напрямую спрашивать Джу, стер ли он это место с лица земли, наверняка разозлив его этим до крайности.

— Ты там бывал? — вместо этого немного беспомощно поинтересовался он.

— Да. Хотя на самом деле важно не место, а только люди, — маги вскинул бровь, наверняка дивясь, откуда взялось это любопытство. — А что, хочешь взглянуть, как живут волшебники?

Синдбад, напряженно думая, застыл и осторожно кивнул.

— Тогда тебе повезло, — фыркнул Джудар, чуть улыбаясь. — Потому что я их всех украл из Мусташима и притащил в Ракушо.


	47. Не совсем семья - 7

Волшебники ничем не отличались от обычных людей.

Синдбад и не ожидал вовсе, что у них будут рога или отрастет вторая голова, но со стороны казалось, что это просто мужчины, женщины и дети, жившие в по большей части наспех сделанных домах на склонах гор, окружавших Ракушо, на почтительном расстоянии от имперского дворца. Они выглядели скорее как беженцы, и юноше хотелось даже глупо спросить, в самом ли деле они волшебники, но затем он увидел вдалеке, как несколько десятков людей в воздухе вместе выстраивают более надежное здание, и благоразумно промолчал, уставившись на них.

— Но почему они живут здесь, а не в городе? — понизив голос, спросил Син, засматриваясь на радостно носящихся по улице детей, у ведущего его Джудара.

Тот невразумительно промычал что-то в ответ, и юноша хмыкнул, представив, что маги просто не хватает интереса к тому, чтобы устраивать жизнь тех, кого он похитил.

— Волшебникам с гои непросто ужиться вместе, их боятся. Особенно в Коу предрассудков хватает, но другого места я просто не нашел, — объяснил всё же Джудар, поднимаясь дальше в гору.

Син хотел было спросить, почему именно эта империя, почему, к примеру, не Рэм, но, задумавшись, замолчал. Рэм и так был крайне силен, учитывая свою верховную жрицу, Партевия почти не отставала, остальные страны были слишком слабы, чтобы не начать целиком и полностью полагаться на волшебников, как на военную силу, что, как он слышал от Сахель, случилось в Мусташиме. А Коу, скорее всего, был просто самым знакомым маги местом.

— И сколько здесь людей? — рассеянно поинтересовался юноша, оглядываясь по сторонам и пытаясь прикинуть примерное число, хоть и не мог увидеть всей занятой площади.

— Я не считал, — безразлично пожал Джу плечами. — Тысяч пять вроде.

— Пять тысяч?! — повысил голос Синдбад, заставляя своего спутника вздрогнуть от удивления, а прохожих испуганно повернуться к нему. Быстро извинившись перед ними, он продолжил уже тише и спокойнее. — Но Мусташим ведь на другом конце континента! Как ты доставил сюда такую толпу?

Тогда было неудивительно, почему волшебники не поселились в столице. Они бы в ней просто не поместились.

— Очень, очень медленно, — мрачно ответил Джудар, явно недовольный, что потратил на подобное дело несколько месяцев своей жизни. — Хотя дольше длились все эти идиотские переговоры… «О нет, мы хотим независимости, иначе всё будет точно так же, как в Мусташиме, мы хотим возможность уйти в любой момент, если пожелаем, а еще мы знаем сотню мест, где еще живут волшебники, наши родственники, без них мы никуда, Джудар, будь котиком, смотайся за ними всеми». В общем, видеть этих волшебников не могу, так они меня все бесят.

Юноша прыснул со смеху из-за этой ворчливой тирады, и маги, не сбавляя ходу, разочарованно уставился на него, словно ожидал в этом деле поддержки, может, дружеского поддакивания, но никак не подобного предательства. Синдбад ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Джу, — выдохнул он, пытаясь оправиться от колющей боли в боку после смеха. — Джу, будь котиком, помоги мне…

Маги не дал ему закончить, немилосердно пихнув в плечо так, юноша отшатнулся на пару шагов, чуть не врезавшись в случайного прохожего. Но Джудар и сам улыбался, и это заставило Сина остановиться под волной вины, глядя в спину своего спутника, который, пройдя еще немного, тоже сбавил шаг, непонимающе поворачиваясь к нему.

Впереди виднелось внушительное здание, к которому они держали путь всё это время, и юноша знал, что маги не открыл портал сразу над ним, а лишь на окраине поселения, чтобы они могли пройти через него и Синдбад мог взглянуть на волшебников. Джудар не единожды отказывался помогать ему в важных делах, но в мелочах был до удивления хорош.

Он не хотел ни скрывать от него что-либо, ни тем более врать, ведь маги не был ни его соперником, будь то настоящее сражение или же игры между купцами, ни нуждающимся в том, на кого можно положиться, подчиненным. Кем-то большим.

— Джу, я… просто ужасен, — подавленно признался он, так и застыв посреди, должно быть, самой большой и оживленной улицы нового пристанища волшебников, толком не обращавших на них внимания. — До меня доходили слухи, что Магноштадт был стерт с лица земли, и ты как-то к этому причастен, и я в самом деле в своих мыслях допускал возможность, что ты мог это сделать это. Мне… мне жаль. Прости.

Медленно выдыхая, он поднес ладонь к лицу, пряча его, но спустя несколько мгновений резко осознал, что ведет себя, как какой-то трус, и поспешно вскинул голову, глядя удивленному Джудару прямо в глаза.

— Я и в самом деле стер Магноштадт с лица земли, в чем проблема? — недоуменно спросил тот.

Должно быть, волшебники не посмели оставить в Мусташиме ничего, что могло быть использовано против них, и академию пришлось уничтожить.

— Но ведь не с людьми же в нем, Джу, — почти что умоляюще поправил его Синдбад, и маги, встрепенувшись, кажется, наконец понял, что его беспокоило.

Он рассеянно уставился в сторону, почесывая щеку пальцем, и юноша взмолился, чтобы ожидание его ответа не затянулось слишком надолго.

— Я всё равно не понимаю, за что тут просить прощения. Потому что, — маги тут же повысил голос, заметив, что Син собирается его перебить и всё объяснить. — У тебя в самом деле хорошее чутье на людей, оно тебя и в этот раз не подвело. Сначала я собирался выследить и убить каждого волшебника в Мусташиме.

Подавившись своим «что», юноша, не удержавшись, огляделся, убеждаясь, что прохожие не услышали его слов, и уставился на без улыбки холодно наблюдавшего за ним Джудара, выдерживая его пронзительный взгляд. По спине пробежали мурашки, и показалось даже ненадолго, что воздух стал ледяным.

— Что заставило тебя передумать? — спокойно спросил он.

— Я понял, что это пошло бы вразрез с моими планами, — недовольно пояснил маги, отводя свободную руку в сторону. — Сколько волшебников ни убивай, новые всё равно появятся и будут еще ожесточеннее предыдущих. Пусть уж тогда будет место, к которому они будут стремиться со всех уголков света, чтобы не быть использованными гои.

Молча глядя на него, Синдбад гадал, что за планы Джудар исполнял и из-за чего они вообще появились.

— Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? — усмехнувшись, спросил тот, чуть вскидывая голову и упираясь рукой в бок. — Не беспокойся, можешь мне поверить — в этом мире мирным жителям вреда я намеренно не причинял.

Столько совершенно не успокаивающих моментов в одном-единственном предложении.

— В этом мире?.. — медленно переспросил юноша, решив сосредоточить внимание на самом важном из них. Из-за этого Джу в качестве ответа первым делом раздраженно _цокнул_ языком, и Синдбад пожалел, что слишком упрям, чтобы оставить эту тему.

— Ты вечно цепляешься к моим словам, да? — устало и недовольно заметил маги, и юноша прикусил язык, мысленно возражая, что он всего лишь его всегда очень внимательно слушает. — Так чего ты от меня хочешь? Могу рассказать, как это было. Каждый день, каждый день точно такой же, как предыдущий, жизнь мечется по намеченному плану из круга в круг, от скуки готов был на стену лезть, но не помогало. Нет интереса ни к людям, ни к животным. Ни к наукам, ни к искусству, ни к развлечениям. Вроде как живой, а вроде как мог просто и не заметить, что уже умер. Порой что-то забавляет, но очень ненадолго. Только когда дрался, чувствовал, что в самом деле живу, и на тех, кто попал под удар, мне наплевать.

Юноша молча уставился на него, осмысливая сказанное, думая над тем, что Джудар сегодня в самом деле много говорит, за один день больше, чем за первые пару месяцев их знакомства. Должно быть, влияние родины.

— Поэтому, — маги медленно выдохнул, переводя дух после тирады, которую сгоряча выдал почти что на одном дыхании. — Если хочешь в Балбадд, Синдбад, просто скажи.

— Можно просто Син, — не задумываясь, по отработанной привычке напомнил ему юноша и, когда его собеседник молча вскинул одну бровь, чуть улыбнулся уголком рта. — Я никуда не убегу. Кроме того, ты можешь в любой момент прийти ко мне, если снова станет скучно, Джу.

Маги понадобилось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы совладать со своим выражением лица. Затем он привычно усмехнулся.

— Ты сам предложил, не пожалей теперь об этом, — уже веселее, но не без горчинки в голосе предупредил Джудар, и Синдбад знал, что уж об этом он точно не пожалеет. Поворачиваясь к нему спиной, чтобы наконец продолжить путь, маги бросил напоследок. — Глупый.

Осознав, что, кажется, пропустил тот благословенный момент, когда можно безнаказанно обнять Джу покрепче и шептать на ухо всякие заверяющие и ободряющие глупости, юноша разочарованно щелкнул себя по лбу, полагая, что выражение лица у него в данный момент в самом деле глупое.

Теперь у него появилось множество вещей, которые нужно обдумать, по возможности в спокойной обстановке. Но ни одна из них не изменила что-то в его желании, чтобы Джу мог довериться и поделиться с ним любыми мыслями, радостными или гнетущими.


	48. Не совсем семья - 8

Этот день был мучительно долгим, и под его конец Синдбад обреченно понял, что просто не может заснуть.

Точнее говоря, он почти что два дня провел на ногах, усталость сказывалась, и мысли ворочались едва-едва, но при этом так яростно и беспрерывно, что юноша совсем не мог успокоиться и притихнуть, чтобы не опасаться, что намного более мирно спавший на другом конце кровати Джудар проснется из-за него.

Маги обыденно спросил его вечером, когда они вернулись из нового Магноштадта, нужна ли Синдбаду отдельная комната, но тот поспешно отказался, ссылаясь на какие-то совсем глупые причины. Благо, что Джудар его даже слушать не стал, просто махнул рукой и пошел снова переодеваться ко сну.

Маги тихо и размеренно дышал так рядом, и юноша раз за разом возвращался к тому, что тот сегодня сказал, обдумывая каждое слово.

Черный маги не добрый и не милый человек, он это и так знал. Тот столько сил бросал на исполнение своих неозвученных планов, для которых отчего-то был нужен Синдбад, что юношу преследовало предчувствие, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове события этого дня, думал о том, что Джу говорил ему в порту, что он никогда не получает того, чего в самом деле желает, пытался решить, правильная ли догадка, что маги на самом деле хочет не исполнения своих планов, а чего-то другого, и голова болела. Гудела и трещала от усталости и не отступающей тревоги. На мгновение мелькнула мысль пойти прогуляться, чтобы ее хоть как-то проветрить, но Синдбад отмахнулся от этой идеи, зная, что она опять не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

Вместо этого он наконец заметил, что шторы не задернуты, и, зная, как будет недоволен Джу, если проснется от лучей солнца, поднялся и подошел к окну, чтобы исправить это недоразумение.

Юноша застыл, глядя на залитый лунным светом безлюдный сад, снова воскрешая в памяти сегодняшний поход к волшебникам, в особенности, к их канцлеру, Могаметту, и его совсем юной ученице, Ямурайхе, с которой маги почему-то очень настойчиво пытался его познакомить. Он вздохнул, вспоминая, как им неожиданно для Джу встретился еще один рыжеволосый подросток, оказавшийся младшим братом Коэна и принцем, и как в один момент понял по улыбке и непривычной снисходительности, с которой маги обращался к этому Комэю, что это член той самой семьи Джудара, которую тот упомянул.

Подросток забрал маги куда-то, а Синдбад так и не смог найти в нем чего-то особого, объясняющего, почему Джу так к нему относился.

Грудь жгло ревностью, не знакомой раньше. Ему никогда ничем своим не приходилось делиться вопреки себе, он и в семье-то единственным ребенком был.

Синдбад медленно перевел взгляд в сторону, на второй прислоненный к стене посох со странными крылышками на конце и протянул руку, касаясь прохладного металла кончиками пальцев.

«То, что я хотел, чтобы ты сохранил», — пояснил маги, притащив его после прогулки с Комэем, и, рассмеявшись, заверил опасливого юношу, что с этим посохом всё в порядке. — «С ним связана забавная история! Я получил его, убив женщину, прикончившую моих родителей, а она, в свою очередь, забрала его с трупа матери того, кому ты его отдашь».

Совсем не забавно. Он от этих слов тогда и вовсе на месте застыл.

Просто отдать посох некому Аладдину. Не совсем ясно, когда и где он появится, но встретятся они обязательно.

Синдбаду хотелось выть, и он, отдернув пальцы, наконец зашторил окно, до боли прикусывая губу. Без одеяла было довольно холодно, и юноша поспешно юркнул под него.

Забывшись в конце концов беспокойным сном, Синдбад через какое-то время встревоженно подобрался, поднимая голову, чувствуя что-то неладное, но не понимая спросонья, что не так, и схватился за спрятанный под подушкой меч. Вечером он чувствовал себя подозрительным глупцом, кладя его туда, а теперь оказалось, что не зря, что опасения не напрасны, что…

— Спи, — тихо сказал ему знакомый голос, и юноша, сонно моргая, повернулся к нарушающему спокойствие Джу. — Еще не утро даже, просыпаться рано. Спи.

Син послушно отпустил меч, успокаиваясь, и зарылся щекой в мягкую подушку, с трудом держа глаза хотя бы полуоткрытыми, а затем и вовсе забывая, зачем ему это, когда почувствовал, как маги осторожно касается пальцами его головы, чуть ероша волосы. Юноша почти заснул снова, довольно закрывая глаза, но вздрогнул, когда Джудар убрал руку и зашуршал простынями, собираясь выбраться из кровати.

— Куда? — неразборчиво спросил Синдбад, приподнимаясь на локте и безуспешно пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве.

Маги остановился и повернулся.

— Никуда, — ответил он, кажется, с удивлением. — Просто.

Но Джу сам сказал, что просыпаться рано, и юноша, решив, что уважительных причин бродить ночью у того нет, и не слишком хорошо соображая, потянулся к маги, хватая того за руку и утягивая к себе. Джудар подобного не ожидал и оттого позорно плюхнулся обратно, не успевая закончить свой побег.

— Почему ты такой упрямый? — с явным раздражением в голосе спросил его маги, пытаясь высвободить руку, но его усилия в итоге привели только к тому, что Синдбад схватил его и за живот, заставляя условно спокойно улечься. — И почему ты такой сильный?

Решив, что Джудар, пусть он и пыхтел недовольно, но не был так уж против, раз не применял магию, чтобы вырваться, юноша, отпустив руку, устроился удобнее, собираясь спокойно выспаться теперь, когда причина беспокойств не могла никуда сбежать и найти себе там проблем на голову.

Только когда маги перестал бурчать и со вздохом подтянул к себе свою подушку, показательно осуждающе фыркнув так, что Син почувствовал щекочущее кожу дыхание, юноша осознал сложившиеся по сонному недоразумению обстоятельства, резко не чувствуя больше сна ни в одном глазу. Поняв, где всё еще находится его рука, он поспешно убрал ее, но это не помогло ему тут же перестать бессмысленно паниковать.

Они спали раньше вместе, но Джу обычно переворачивался на другой бок, спиной к нему, и держал расстояние между ними, явно опасаясь пинков во сне. Не был так близко, что юноша мог услышать тихое дыхание, уловить его запах и почувствовать, что у маги слишком холодные ноги в противовес тому, как у него самого начинало гореть лицо.

Почему Джу не отодвигался.

— Ты замерз? — спросил Син неразборчиво, тщетно пытаясь справиться с заплетающимся после сна языком и неуместными мыслями.

Он старался не думать о конкретных известных ему способах согреть замерзшего человека.

— Нет, — ответил маги так уверенно, что юноша, не найдя слов, замолчал.

Надо просто заснуть снова. Ничего сложного, он не из тех, кто может каждый день часами пялиться в потолок, размышляя над чем попало. Он из тех, у кого утро наступает мгновенно, кто с нетерпением ждет следующего дня и того, что тот может принести.

После тех ночей в прошлом, когда он заботился о своей больной матери, к которой внезапно подступали приступы кашля, эта, должно быть, самая долгая.

Синдбад вздохнул, устраивая руку под голову, и постарался смотреть вдаль, на стену, а не на затихшего прямо напротив Джу. Хотелось коснуться губами кожи на его шее, прикусить ее, прочувствовать реакцию маги на это, целовать, обхватывая лицо руками, провести пальцами по спине, просчитывая позвонки, и прижать к постели, ловя жадные взгляды, призывающие не останавливаться. Хотелось хотя бы просто обнять его.

Он ощущал себя полным идиотом, раз не мог ни избавиться от подобных мыслей, ни заверить себя, что не случится ничего плохого, если он признается. Чувствуя, как тянет в сердце, юноша закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться и думать о чем-то совершенно отстраненном, жалея, что наверняка свалится с кровати, если попытается отодвинуться подальше.

— Какой же ты громкий, — пробормотал Джудар, и Синдбад, повторявший себе, что он не озабоченный подросток, и пытающийся отвлечься предстоящими сухими торговыми переговорами, понял, что его уже не исправить, раз его уже один только его хриплый после долгого молчания голос возбуждал.

У маги, когда он был спокоен, в целом был приятный глубокий голос, юноша порой просто заслушивался, когда он говорил.

— Я ведь молчу, — шепотом обреченно возразил Син.

— Но твоя рух меня просто оглушает, — проворчал Джудар, и юноша застыл, резко вспомнив, как тот говорил, что может различать эмоции других людей по их рух.

О нет-нет-нет.

— Я не… — тут же взвился, невольно повышая голос, Синдбад, почти подскакивая со своего места, и маги пришлось схватить его за плечо, чтобы заставить насильно прилечь обратно, горя от нежеланных предположений.

— Я свожу тебя завтра в квартал красных фонарей, так что сейчас успокойся, ладно? — пообещал чуть раздраженно Джудар и, когда юноша, потеряв дар речи, заторможенно кивнул, убрал руку с его плеча и перекатился на другой бок, отодвигаясь и, кажется, сдаваясь в попытке заснуть рядом с ним.

Синдбад закрыл лицо ладонью и мысленно застонал. Он теперь не знал, как собирался провести в Коу с Джу наедине две недели до отправления в Балбадд.


	49. Не совсем семья - 9

Проснувшись следующим днем, Джудар, нетерпеливо позавтракав, потащил своего спутника навестить детей, и Син успокоился, только когда услышал, что эти дети не его собственные. Юноше почти пришлось заставить его прихватить с собой в качестве гостинцев сладости из Рэма, и вскоре он понял, почему маги искренне не понимал, зачем это нужно. У него были свои странные представления о том, как навещают детей.

Точнее говоря, он просто постоял в неприметном месте несколько минут, наблюдая издалека и убеждаясь, что с троицей всё в порядке, а затем развернулся и так и ушел бы молча, если бы Синдбад не перехватил его за руку, останавливая и награждая непонимающим взглядом. В итоге юноше пришлось выхватить у своего непутевого спутника сладости и пойти к его так называемой семье, не обращая внимания на попытки остановить, слишком слабые из-за того, что Джу, кажется, был изумлен его действиями.

Синдбад умел возиться с детьми, часто присматривал за мелкими в родной деревне, когда соседям нужна была помощь, и в этот раз тоже с легкостью нашел с на удивление доверчивыми малышами общий язык. Сопровождавшие их взрослые, напротив, глядели на него настороженно, но, заметив маги, не посмели и слова сказать против.

У юноши чуть улыбка на лице не замерзла, когда девочка последней из трех поделилась, как ее зовут. Это было одно из тех двух имен девушек, к которым Джудар строго-настрого запретил ему подкатывать, и Син не мог поверить, что тот в самом деле счел нужным предупреждать его о подобном по отношению к пятилетнему ребенку. Он не смог удержаться и бросил взгляд через плечо, только чтобы обнаружить, что маги и след простыл.

Невероятно.

В итоге он, несколько подавленно не найдя занятия получше, провел с детьми время до вечера, сумев найти в них хоть кого-то, кто мог бы показать ему дворец. От того, как он таскал на себе сразу троих, придворным дамам становилось плохо и они бы явно упали в обморок, если бы не были обязаны следовать за своими подопечными, хлопоча об их благосостоянии.

Мелкие были довольно забавными.

Когда Синдбад назвал Коху милым, тот донельзя очаровательно надулся, говоря, что вырастет самым мускулистым воином во всей империи, и Когёку поникла с покрасневшими глазами, словно уже грустя, потому что ей придется расставаться с братом, из-за чего тот поспешил неуклюже успокоить ее, что будет возвращаться домой часто-часто. Самый младший из них, Хакурю, отличавшийся от двух рыжих своими темными волосами, не мог перестать болтать, хоть у него всё время заплетался язык, о том, какие у него великолепные братья и какая у него замечательная старшая сестра. Юноша даже завидовал немного их больших семьям.

Но намного больше он возмущался и нервничал из-за того, что Джудар бросил его одного и, должно быть, ушел заниматься своими делами. Прошло слишком мало времени между тем, как маги предложил ему отправиться в Коу, и самим путешествием, чтобы Син успел выдумать себе какие-то завышенные ожидания того, как они будут проводить здесь время, но это было слишком.

Вернувшись в комнату Джу после того, как дети начали валиться с ног от усталости и согласились наконец пойти спать, когда он пообещал поиграть с ними и завтра, юноша обнаружил в ней маги, который, отужинав с Сином, словно ждал его, в самом деле потащил его в квартал красных фонарей.

Тот за время принятия пищи лишь бессмысленно болтал о прошедшем дне и не смог задать ни одного волнующего его вопроса, поскольку пересиливала опаска, что Джу после того, что заметил в его рух ночью, осознанно или неосознанно его избегал, и всё лишь станет лишь хуже, если надавить и потребовать хоть какого-то ответа.

В итоге непривычно даже для себя молчаливый маги довел его до увеселительного квартала и оставил там, всучив в руки местные деньги и наказав не возвращаться до утра. Синдбад хотел было неверяще уставиться Джу в спину, пока тот будет уходить, но маги почти сразу же открыл портал и ушел сквозь него с на редкость сосредоточенным видом, оставляя юношу в полной растерянности.

Джу его избегал, Джу его определенно избегал. Еще немного, и маги вызовет его на серьезный разговор, в котором доходчиво объяснит, что Синдбаду стоит держать свои неуместные симпатии при себе, поскольку к нему относятся, как к глупому неразумному ребенку. Он никогда не заботился об их разнице в возрасте, но сейчас внезапно осознал, что она примерно такая же, как у него с крохой Когёку.

Юноша застыл посреди дороги с совсем унылым видом, растеряв всех зрителей, ради которых нужно было бы держать сверкающую улыбку на лице, и отстраненно отклонил предложение повеселиться за очень умеренную плату, раз он был так хорош собой, ссылаясь на то, что слишком влюблен, и пытаясь собраться с мыслями, чтобы найти место, в котором можно заночевать. Думать не хотелось совсем, от этого в голове одна за другой рождались причины, по которым Джудар совершенно точно отказал бы ему, если бы он признался, и Синдбад решил, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы попробовать местное вино. Примерно алкоголем его и заманила в публичный дом одна из девиц, рассмеявшись на его отмазку и пообещав выслушать его историю.

Это звучало невероятно заманчиво. Юноше становилось немного легче всякий раз, когда он просто признавался вслух, что влюблен, пусть даже говорил это не Джудару, а незнакомкам. В итоге Син оказался в борделе, окруженный заинтересованными его словами девушками, словно он опять развлекал прохожих на улицах Неаполии, только в этот раз исключительно ради вина, и не мог перестать думать, что если бы маги увидел его сейчас, то наверняка снова бы, хмыкнув, нарек пьянью и бабником.

Было что-то утешительное в возможности рассказать, что он знаком со своим возлюбленным уже два года и что тот то и дело вытаскивает его из всевозможных передряг и то и дело оставляет его справляться самостоятельно. Что по длине волос Джу опередит здесь любую, пусть он за ними толком не ухаживает, и что ему удается улыбаться так, что у юноши всякий раз сердце замирало.

Синдбад, успевший повстречать с момента прибытия в Ракушо лишь несколько людей, с блеклым любопытством рассматривал слетевшихся к нему ночных бабочек, удивляясь, что на маги они особо не были похожи. Джудар, конечно, говорил, что родился на Тензанской гряде, до которой было вовсе не рукой подать, но это всё же как-то немного разочаровывало. В девушках империи Коу было свое неоспоримое очарование, к примеру, в том, как бережно они подбирали свою одежду, но юноша скорее возвращался в мыслях к тому, как маги утром небрежно накинул на себя местное темное ханьфу, а затем, увидев, что Син с ним не совсем справляется, вздохнул и помог ему.

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что девушки, наслушавшись его мечтательных историй о Джударе, наперебой начнут рассказывать о том, как ублажать мужчин, отпихивая друг дружку, совершенно не обращая внимания на его попытки возразить, что он маги даже признаться ни в чем не может, и возмущенно объявляя все его причины молчать глупыми и надуманными. Син только решил, что им говорить легко, это не на них Джу из-за пощечины дулся недели и не они опасались, что реакция на эти чувства может оказаться намного хуже, но в какой-то момент их слова показались ему на редкость разумными. В самом деле, он ведь не трус и его вряд ли убьют, если он не начнет без разрешения распускать руки. С каждым днем держать всё в себе становилось только сложнее, а он не из тех, кто, страшась, откладывает дела на потом, когда всё получится просто ужасно.

Юноша не мог отрицать, что причиной его уверенности служили выпитые бутылки вина.

Всё же решившись пойти и признаться, Синдбад наконец поднялся с места, проморгался и, расцеловав на прощание девушек и оставив им полученные от маги деньги, ушел, рассеянно не отказываясь от коварно впихнутой в руки смазки. Он не потерял запала, добравшись с помощью указаний недоумевающих прохожих до императорского дворца, но там его остановила недоверчивая стража, и в итоге юноша переночевал в каком-то парке неподалеку.

Джу отправился искать его только ближе к полудню следующего дня, когда Син уже вовсю хмурился от головной боли и голода, но молча радовался, что не смог несвязно начать объяснять маги, что в нем прекрасно абсолютно всё.


	50. Не совсем семья - 10

За следующую пару недель Син сумел познакомиться со всеми людьми, которых Джудар, кажется, считал своей семьей. Больше всего ему хотелось сказать маги, что это не совсем семья.

Дети даже имени его не знали. Коэн поглядывал издалека злобно, но не подходил. Его многочисленные сестры при виде маги разбегались, словно испуганные пташки, а старшая сестра Хакурю при встрече останавливалась как вкопанная, бледнела и пристально смотрела, боясь даже слово сказать. Ее братья держались лучше, но всё равно были на редкость холодны.

Юноша видел, как Джудар от их поведения непривычно застывал и незаметно для незнакомцев мрачнел, совсем как в то время, когда они только познакомились, и пытался как-нибудь отвлечь его, становясь в этом, кажется, всё лучше и лучше.

Из всей семьи Рэн с маги нормально общался только Комэй, и Сину было больно смотреть на то, как маги поражало подобное отношение. Юноша был совсем не удивлен, что Джу большую часть свободного времени проводил с веснушчатым принцем и волшебниками за пределами столицы, изучая их успехи в магии. Вот только ему, как чужеземцу, путь туда был заказан.

Оставалось только возиться с детьми да шататься по городу, дожидаясь вечера, чтобы наконец снова увидеться с маги. Благо, теперь его беспрепятственно пускали обратно во дворец.

Решение признаться не увяло, но вся империя Коу, кажется, действовала на Джудара не самым лучшим образом, и он порой беспричинно огрызался на одни уже попытки начать обычный разговор, словно сильно нервничал. Приготовившись ко сну, они решили следующим утром отправиться в Балбадд, прикинув, что корабли Синдрии уже должны были быть на подходе, и от этого маги даже как-то повеселел, заставляя юношу в который раз задуматься о том, зачем тот вообще остается здесь.

— Синдбад, ты хоть слушаешь? — повысив голос, спросил, кажется, не в первый раз Джудар, вырывая юношу из мыслей. Заметив, что юноша, вскинув голову, наконец обратил на него внимание, он насмешливо помахал ему приветственно рукой, в которой держал занимавший его до этого свиток с описанием магии. — Доброе утро! Ты такой рассеянный в последнее время. Что такое, влюбился?

Довольно проницательно. Но развалившийся рядом на кровати — Син до сих пор не знал, почему просто не выпросил себе отдельную комнату — Джудар, подперевший щеку ладонью, только усмехался, явно полагая свой вопрос всего лишь шуткой и не ожидая положительного ответа.

— Да, — медленно ответил юноша, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как у маги удивленно вытягивается лицо. — Влюбился.

Тот застыл на несколько секунд, словно не мог поверить своим ушам, а затем подобрался и, положив свиток в сторону, уселся рядом, скрестив ноги, глядя то ли с любопытством, то ли с недоверием.

— Это хороший человек? — начал маги с этого вопроса, и у него их, кажется, была целая гора.

Синдбад чуть улыбнулся.

— Самый лучший, — с теплотой признался он, отчего Джу чуть наклонил голову набок.

Юноша, пытаясь предсказать, что последует дальше, чувствовал, как от волнения сердце начинает биться сильнее, но постарался не показывать виду, спокойно приподнимая кончик рта, стараясь думать о лучшем исходе событий.

— Тогда я счастлив за тебя, — спустя пару секунд удивленной паузы заявил маги, улыбаясь ему от уха до уха так, словно в самом деле был рад, и Синдбад молча подавился своей тщетной надеждой на хотя бы искорку ревности. Что-то словно перещелкнуло, и сдерживаться стало намного труднее. — Это кто-то из Коу?

Юноша кивнул, глядя перед собой и стараясь не засматриваться на довольное лицо своего спутника.

— Тогда тебе стоит просто забрать ее с собой в Балбадд! — предложил Джудар с безмятежной уверенностью.

— Я был бы счастлив получить согласие, — сдержанно сказал Син, надеясь, что после этого разговора они всё же отправятся туда вместе.

Маги фыркнул, будто бы он сказал что-то крайне смешное.

— Словно кто-нибудь сумел бы тебе отказать, — пробормотал он себе под нос, качая головой, и подобрался чуть ближе, кладя руку на плечо. — Да что это за девушка такая, раз ты внезапно в себе не уверен?

Очень интересный вопрос в подобной ситуации.

— Лучше всех, — выдохнул Синдбад, слегка улыбаясь, и повернул голову к Джудара, глядя прямо в его алые глаза. — Просто спасает меня, хочется никогда не останавливаться и двигаться вперед. Но из-за этого страшно упасть в грязь лицом.

Тот застыл, чуть сжимая пальцы на его плече и удивленно моргая, смотря пристально, словно пытаясь прочитать чужие мысли. Юноша надеялся, что настолько сильно рух его предать не может.

— Ты определенно со всем справишься, — тихо пообещал ему маги, отпустил его плечо и отодвинулся, хмыкнув, когда Син поморщился, получив щелбан по лбу. — А если что-нибудь пойдет не так, я украду ее для тебя.

Юноша рассмеялся, не зная, то ли ему страшиться того, что Джу так спокойно говорит что-то подобное, то ли умиляться с него. Но явно не сомневаться, что маги в самом деле так поступил бы, если бы он попросил его об этом.

— Спасибо, но не нужно, — в конце концов сказал он. — Не хотелось бы, чтобы меня возненавидели.

— Да кто это вообще такая… — цокнул языком Джудар, с недоверием разглядывая своего собеседника, словно немного сомневаясь в его словах.

Синдбад чуть горько улыбнулся кончиком рта, понимая, что если прямо сейчас брякнет, что это в него, придурка, он влюблен, то маги ему не поверит и сочтет умалишенным. Отчего-то в любом варианте развития событий, который он представлял себе, Джудар просто не мог начать воспринимать его всерьез, а не как какого-то ребенка.

А этого хотелось. Даже очень.

— Мне страшно упасть лицом в грязь… — негромко повторил он, отчего маги хмуро поджал губы. — Поэтому я хотел бы попросить тебя о помощи в кое-чем.

— Ладно, без проблем, — согласился Джу, даже не спрашивая, в чем должна состоять эта помощь, и юноша, ненамеренно хитро улыбнувшись, повернулся к нему, кладя руки на плечи и заставляя маги удивленно повернуть голову.

Пришлось мягко схватить его за подбородок, заставляя Джу вновь взглянуть на себя. И, едва успев коснуться его губ своими, тихо завыть от боли, когда маги, не церемонясь, схватил его за волосы, оттаскивая от себя.

— Ты что творишь, придурок? — поинтересовался Джудар со вздохом измученного выходками детей взрослого, и Синдбад невольно растянул губы в улыбке еще шире, боясь, что иначе ее совершенно потеряет.

Не хотелось представлять, какое жалкое у него будет выражение лица без этого хотя бы подобия улыбки.

— Но ты ведь согласился, — упрекнул он, и маги вскинул одну бровь, всё еще сжимая его волосы в кулаке, словно опасаясь, что юноша начнет творить какую-нибудь чушь, если он отпустит.

— Ты свихнулся? Чем поцелуи со мной могут помочь в этом деле? — мрачно спросил он, и Син мог бы отнюдь не кратко поведать Джудару, как к нему в самом деле тяжело подступиться.

Если сказать в лоб — то просто не поверит.

Если попытаться подстроить какой-то особенный момент — начнет нерничать, решив, что его хотят задобрить, чтобы позже использовать.

Если просто повторять, надеясь на то, что когда-нибудь дойдет, изо дня в день — может сбежать, да так, что его в жизни не найти.

Попросту говоря, юноша не знал, что ему делать с этим черновласым клубком недоверия к людям.

— Опыт — лучший учитель, — как можно спокойнее ответил Синдбад, надеясь, что сможет так заставить маги хоть немного расслабиться и отбросить свою недовольную ершистость. Для этого он посмотрел на него своим самым грустным взглядом. — Мне правда нужна твоя помощь.

От этих слов тот, озадаченно сведя брови к переносице, наконец отпустил его волосы, позволяя чуть податься вперед, вновь вторгаясь в личное пространство, и юноша застыл, ожидая разрешения или отказа, хоть какого-то знака.

Так хотелось быть сильнее Джу. Чтобы можно было выиграть против него тренировочный бой, а затем в лоб заявить, что он его любит и маги ему нужен. При нынешнем положении дел, когда он искренне радовался, что удавалось увернуться от подзатыльника, подобные слова звучали бы жалкой жадной попыткой удержать рядом с собой более сильного человека.

Как же с ним всё было сложно.

Из-за этого, пожалуй, и не скучно.

— В жизни не поверю, что ты плохо целуешься, — фыркнул Джудар без тени сомнения, и Син тихо рассмеялся, чуть мотнув головой, и внимательно уставился в его глаза, ожидая решения.

— Я успокоюсь, если ты скажешь это не из предположений, а ощущений, — шутливо пообещал юноша и вскинул указательный палец, собираясь заболтать маги до такого состояния, в котором тот просто решит заткнуть его желаемым способом, но Джу достаточно и этого.

Маги, вздохнув, словно смиряясь с существованием Синдбада, и пробормотав короткое «идиот», придвинулся ближе, кладя ладонь на затылок и притягивая к себе так бесцеремонно, что юноше показалось, что они вот-вот столкнутся носами, зубами и отпрянут друг от друга, морщась от боли, но для Джу это, видно, привычный способ начать поцелуй, поскольку он спокойно накрыл его губы своими, закрывая глаза и касаясь свободной ладонью щеки, чуть задевая серьгу.

Син ведь хотел быть с ним настолько нежным, насколько это возможно, чтобы маги немного отогрелся и растаял, но вместо этого Джу с самого начала перехватил инициативу, целуясь так, словно пришло время драться и нужно было одержать верх над противником. Юноша отвечал, краем сознания надеясь, что не раздражает маги так сильно, чтобы тот ему в наказание прокусил губу, и откровенно заглядывался сквозь ресницы на источник своих волнений.

— Глаза закрой, — бросил ему Джудар, и Синдбад послушно повиновался, чувствуя, что тот, поняв, что никакой подставы ждать всё же не следует, наконец расслабился.

Для пробы, не зная, насколько далеко ему позволят сейчас зайти, юноша приобнял его за талию и, не получив отпора, постепенно обнаглел, мимолетно и дразняще касаясь там, где маги должен был быть не сильно против. Его волос, распущенных на ночь, плеч, раньше бывших всегда напряженными в ожидании чего-то плохого, лица, которое он, кажется, никогда не сумеет забыть, так сильно отпечаталось в памяти. Джудар тихо вздохнул, когда Син, отстранившись на мгновение, чтобы перевести так глупо сбившееся дыхание, коснулся губами его шеи, и от этого промелькнула шальная мысль, что он, может быть, просто надумал себе все глупости и маги на самом деле не настолько далек от идеи воспринимать его всерьез.

Бездумно следуя за этой мыслью, юноша поспешно схватил его за плечи, вынуждая опуститься на спину, на раскиданный по всей кровати ворох подушек, которыми Джу еще всего пару часов назад пытался закидать его за колкие замечания, и заткнул грозящие быть высказанными протесты поцелуем, крадя чужие вздохи и лелея надежду, что маги хоть что-то, но чувствовал к нему, просто очень хорошо скрывал.

Эта надежда умерла в тот момент, когда мир резко перевернулся, выбивая дух, и внезапно из них двоих сверху оказался зло хмурящийся Джудар, схвативший его за грудки и прижимающий к постели. Он красный, взъерошенный немного, и глаза блестели, и Син совершенно не к месту подумал, что ему в жизни не облечь этого человека в слова, не имеет значения, сколько еще частей своих приключений ему доведется написать.

— Синдбад, ты что, проспорил кому-то? — хрипло спросил его маги, и у юноши от этих слова удивленно вытянулось лицо. — Или это шутка такая, посмеяться надо мной решил?

Юноша ведь готовил себя мысленно к чему-то такому, но уголок рта всё равно дернулся, то ли от своей обиды, то ли от горечи в чужом голосе. Он поспешно заверил себя, что в этом вовсе нет ничего страшного и что в горло ему не вцепятся, как бы тому ни хотелось, и решил притвориться, что просто ничего не услышал.

— Ты замечательный, Джу, — тихо сказал он на одном дыхании, глядя застывшему маги прямо в глаза. — Хочу тебе всего самого лучшего и счастлив, что мы встретились друг с другом.

— Что? — заторможенно спросил тот, ослабляя хватку и выпрямляясь, больше не нависая угрожающе. — Ты…

— Мне сейчас кажется, что я влюбился в тебя в тот день, когда ты мне впервые улыбнулся, но мне не хватило то ли ума, то ли смелости признаться себе в этом, — поспешно продолжил Син, не давая себя прервать и сбить с мысли. Слишком многое хотелось сказать. — Я люблю тебя, я так надеюсь, что у тебя каждый день будет причина улыбнуться и рассмеяться.

Джудар застыл, глядя на него совсем уж неверящим взглядом и, похоже, не решаясь рта раскрыть в присутствии такого безумца. Юноша поспешно приподнялся на локтях, не в силах больше спокойно лежать на спине.

— Давай вместе взглянем на этот мир? — он вздохнул, причитая, что ему прилетит от Джафара, если он перестанет работать, но сейчас почти что в ужас вгоняло то, что Джу просто смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и молчал. Не возмущался, не бил, не уничтожал взглядом даже. Просто молчал, и от этого холодок по коже бежал. — Давай вместе сделаем что-нибудь безбашенное? Давай вместе найдем тебе лекарство?

Кажется, что Джудар сейчас не отреагировал бы, даже если бы его до хруста ребер стиснули в крепких объятьях, но Синдбад всё равно решился только протянуть руку и осторожно коснуться его щеки, наблюдая за тем, как маги медленно переводит взгляд на его пальцы.

— Джу, — позвал он совсем беспомощно. — Прошу, будь со мной?

Он даже не знал, что мог бы предложить, потому что маги, кажется, не интересовался ни им самим, ни чем-либо из того, чем он владел.

Воцарилось молчание, во время которого Синдбад взволнованно кусал губы и уже не мог поверить, что целовал ими Джу только что.

— Почему? — наконец растерянно спросил тот, и юноше очень хотелось бы знать, что именно ставит маги в тупик, что именно заставляет звучать почти что беспомощно.

Это из-за того, что он не мог принять тот факт, что один небезызвестный бабник в самом деле может испытывать нежные чувства к кому-то? Или из-за того, что именно к нему? Из-за того, что признание смазанное, оттого кажущееся таким глупым, а то и вовсе неестественным.

Выбирать приходится почти что наугад.

— Так ведь твоя улыбка такая красивая, — проводя большим пальцем по его щеке, выдал Син, кажется, ошарашивая этим Джу еще больше. — Как бы я мог не влюбиться?

Он ждал-ждал-ждал, чтобы маги сделал хоть что-нибудь, врезал ему или рассмеялся презрительно, ясно давая понять, что отказывает ему, но тот совсем растерялся, не шевелясь, и юноша, чувствуя, что сейчас просто сгорит нетерпения, потянулся обнять его той рукой, что держал у щеки, другой опираясь о кровать. Это уже вызвало у Джудара реакцию, и тот, перехватив наглую руку, уставился на Синдбада взглядом, который тому совсем не понравился.

Да нет, нет, не станет же он его убивать. Прямо тут. Сейчас. Не станет же.

Маги слез с него и, бросив хриплое «поднимайся», схватил за пледплечье, не глядя в глаза, потянув, вынуждая встать с кровати и в недоумении остановиться рядом. Джудар обошел ее и, порывшись под чужой подушкой, выудил сосуды, заставив юношу нервно сглотнуть. Это явно не выглядело так, словно ему собирались дать желаемый ответ.

— Джу… — поспешно выдохнул Син, теперь уже почти что желая оттянуть момент отказа, и маги отошел от него, направляясь к оставленным у стены на ночь посохам, схватив их оба. — Ты хотя бы подумай, ладно?..

Звучит до того жалко, что он не был удивлен, что Джудар застыл на пару секунд спиной к нему прежде чем молча развернуться и подойти, впихивая в почти полные руки не свой посох. Юноше даже в голову не пришло надеть на шею ожерелье Валефора, чтобы хоть как-то их освободить, и он только жадно глядел на то, как маги тщетно пытался сохранить каменное выражение лица, выводя в воздухе знак портала.

До Синдбада совсем не сразу дошло, что его собираются просто выбросить с глаз долой, потому что быть не могло, чтобы тот сейчас решился на какое-то совместное путешествие.

— Джу, я люблю тебя, — поспешно повторил он, надеясь этим на что-то повлиять, заставить не забыть, и маги почти вздрогнул, не смотря на него.

Только бросил короткий взгляд, толкая в плечо в открытый портал, и глядящий на него во все глаза юноша, уже готовый к тому, что сейчас полетит вниз с большой высоты и что придется срочно применять покров джинна, чтобы выжить, неожиданно уперся спиной во что-то и опасливо кинул быстрый взгляд через плечо. Когда он повернулся обратно, Джу поспешно уже почти закрыл портал.

Эти недоверчивые алые глаза.

Синдбад смотрел в них до самого конца, когда проход в Ракушо окончательно закрылся, а затем вздохнул, прислоняясь спиной к стене, закидывая голову и закрывая глаза, стараясь не выронить из рук всё то, что маги ему надавал.

Выкинул его в самом деле высоко, на какое-то здание в каком-то незнакомом месте, и нет причин полагать, что это не Балбадд.

Должен ли юноша думать, что раз Джу впихнул ему в руки этот посох, то рассчитывает больше никогда с ним не видеться?

Нет, легче уверять себя, что маги просто запаниковал и не совсем думал о том, что делает. Он ведь не сказал ему твердого и решительного «нет» ни на одну из просьб.

Не сказал, и Синдбад теперь тешил себя надеждой, что Джу скоро придет увидеться с ним.


	51. Прошлое и настоящее - 1

Утром в его комнату заявился Коэн, и не смыкавший всю ночь глаз Джудар, который думал, думал и думал над тем, что сделал Синдбад, даже не знал, раздражаться на него или радоваться его приходу, отвлекающему от всех этих мыслей.

— Выглядишь так, словно это тебе на признание ответили молчанием, — заметил принц вместо приветствия, и маги скрипнул зубами. Он прекрасно знал, что у семьи Рэн, разумеется, уши по всему дворцу, всё время чувствовал чужую рух рядом, но, ленясь, ничему не препятствовал.

— Ты не хочешь поднимать эту тему, уж поверь мне, — мрачно ответил Джудар и, чувствуя, что опять трясутся руки, сильнее сжал в них, пытаясь унять дрожь, свой посох, который не отпускал с того самого момента, как вышвырнул своего спутника в Балбадд. — Зачем пришел?

— Хотел поговорить, — спокойно сказал Коэн, показывая маги написанную им самим книгу, заставляя нахмуриться.

Ничего он не хотел обсуждать из того, что в нее вложил.

— Я вроде как заставил тебя поклясться, что ты не будешь ее читать, пока я не умру, — ядовито припомнил Джудар, продолжая их разговор, который они не могли вести в присутствии Синдбада.

Рыжий принц и вовсе обходил их всё это время за версту, похоже, опасаясь слова лишнего сказать рядом с будущим главой альянса семи морей, чтобы не сделать чего-то непоправимого. Примчался, как только юноша покинул Ракушо. И что бы он делал, если бы они ушли вместе? Почему просто не пришел к маги, пока Сина не было рядом?

Не хотелось даже задумываться об этом. Вообще ни о чем думать не хотелось.

— Приказ Его Высочества для меня — закон, — опять ответил тем же Коэн, на что Джудар только закатил глаза, и, поняв, что гостеприимства от оракула ждать не стоит, без приглашения уселся в кресло напротив, преспокойно положив книгу перед собой на стол и словно в самом деле не замечая раздраженного взгляда хозяина комнаты.

Маги уже начинало казаться, что каждому плевать на его мнение.

— Я не мог поверить, что эти воспоминания в самом деле принадлежат тебе, — сказал четвертый принц, глядя прямо на него. — Словно совершенно другой человек.

Джудар не хотел, не хотел, не хотел говорить о своем прошлом. С кем-либо, когда-либо, где-либо. Оно принадлежало ему и только ему, и ни у кого здесь не было права даже упоминать людей из его мира. Он включил в свою книгу самый минимум личных событий, необходимый для того, чтобы понять, что происходило. Он же не Синдбад, чтобы радостно строчить свои мемуары.

Но стереть себя из своих собственных воспоминаний было невозможно.

— Что ты сказал? — зло спросил маги, воспринимая эти слова как явное оскорбление.

— Возможно, не совершенно другой, — после короткой паузы признал Коэн с толикой удивления. — В любом случае, не могу не признать, что ты позврослел.

Джудар был совсем не в том настроении, чтобы обсуждать события, которые довели его до этой жизни. Однако он признавал, что никогда в нем и не был.

— Просто скажи, что тебе от меня нужно, и свали отсюда, — процедил маги сквозь зубы и отвернулся, хмурясь и нервничая.

Каждый раз, когда он отправлялся в Ракушо, он покидал Коу в отвратительном расположении духа, и Джудар не знал уже даже, зачем возвращался сюда снова и снова.

Это был первый раз с того момента, как в Артемюре он узнал от Баала, что это вовсе и не его мир. До того дня маги свято верил, что прыгнул во времени, и тешил себя странной надеждой, что, может быть, как-то меняет судьбу, потому что и Коха, и Когёку, и Хакурю всякий раз, пока не замечали его, выглядели такими счастливыми, что это немного успокаивало. В этот раз он смотрел на них и не чувствовал себя ни на каплю лучше, хотя и надеялся изо всех сил перед тем, как оказался здесь, что у него всё же есть хоть какая-то семья.

Это были не они. Точно такие же, с той же внешностью, с тем же характером, но не они, теперь не вызывали в нем никаких чувств. В итоге оказалось, что всё это время он убивался ради полных незнакомцев с другой душой. Джудар в самом деле потерял их всех и заменить не получится.

Всё бессмысленно и бесполезно. У маги опускались руки, когда он думал над тем, как глупо старался последние годы толкать события в лучшем направлении. Подводил Сина, как оказалось, без какой-либо причины.

Какая ему разница, что произойдет с этим чужим миром, пусть хоть на куски разлетится. Маги не хотел его менять, не хотел делать его лучше. Он просто хотел домой и даже за членами Аль Сармен охотился поначалу только для того, чтобы узнать способ вернуться.

Узнал только, что вернуться невозможно.

— Я хотел спросить тебя кое о чем в твоей книге. Хотя «книгой» это назвать тяжело, всего несколько слов и даже в тех ошибки, — всё так же не теряя самообладания, сообщил Коэн, осторожно перелистывая страницы до нужного места.

Джудар, глядя на это, попытался вспомнить, когда с ним в последний раз обращались так же бережно, как принц сейчас с этой книжонкой.

Должно быть, когда мама еще была жива. Те несколько дней она обращалась с ним с неподдельной любовью. Не было никакого путешествия во времени, и маги, когда его закинуло в этот мир, просто встрял в самое начало своего существования, оказавшись в теле младенца и, должно быть, уничтожив своими действиями местного себя. Может, их души слились воедино.

В итоге ему пришлось второй раз наблюдать за тем, как убивают его семью, и расти под присмотром Аль Сармен, разве что в этот раз он ничего не забыл.

Ничего не забыл и рос, желая отомстить. Подгадал нужный момент, когда любая женщина невероятно слаба и когда он сможет прикончить Гёкуэн даже в одиночку, и, обратив на всякий случай в грех всех ее четверых детей, чтобы не позволить ей переселиться в их тела, убил ее сразу после родов. Весь дворец тогда стоял на ушах, и спокойствия его жителям не прибавлял тот факт, что Джудар, чтобы быть в состоянии драться на полную, в одночасье повзрослел от трехлетнего ребенка до подростка, использовав магию, обратную той, что замедляет старение.

Это было _больно_.

Коэн приложил ладонь к одному из знаков, которые маги старательно рисовал больше года назад, и влил в него немного магой, заставляя сцену воспоминаний появиться над книгой.

Джудар тогда думал, что это магия весьма красивая. Он долгое время потратил на ее изобретение еще в прошлом мире, когда страдал недоверием ко всему из-за того, что узнал, как именно он оказался в организации. Люди могли лгать, но рух всегда говорила правду.

Совсем как рух Сина ночью, розовевшая от его чувств, пока тот тараторил свое признание.

Син, должно быть, свихнулся, раз ему приглянулся маги, но Джудар не мог отрицать, что тот в самом деле испытывал к нему нежные чувства.

— На этот моменте было объявлено, что мой отец завещал своей жене, Гёкуэн, стать следующим императором, — спокойно сказал принц, и слишком задумавшийся маги рассеянно вскинул взгляд, наблюдая за тем, как в воспоминании следует за Коэном — настоящим, старым, глупым Коэном с дурацкой бородкой, а не этим незнакомцем. — Я хотел спросить о том, когда она стала его женой.

— Я не помню, — мгновенно ответил Джудар, даже не предприняв попытку напрячь память. Подобные события его никогда не интересовали и оттого не откладывались в ней.

Принц смерил его задумчивым взглядом и, помедлив пару секунд, кивнул, закрывая книгу и давая воспоминанию исчезнуть.

— Думаю, я и сам знаю ответ, — сказал он, заставляя маги раздраженно закатить глаза, а затем глубоко нагнулся, сцепляя руки перед собой. — Я очень благодарен тебе, оракул. Мы все очень благодарны тебе.

Джудар застыл, ничего не понимая.

— Я прошу прощения от лица всей моей семьи за наше обращение с тобой до этого момента. К сожалению, пока я не прочел твою книгу, мы не знали, кем Рэн Гёкуэн является на самом деле, — продолжил тот, и маги сглотнул, когда его голос дрогнул. — После стольких лет, во время которых мы думали, что ты убил невинную женщину, многим из нас тяжело переменить свое отношение. За это я тоже прошу прощения.

Джудар не помнил даже, слышал ли от этого Коэна когда-либо так много слов за один день. Теперь ему было понятнее, почему члены императорской семьи не кипели явной яростью при его виде, как обычно.

— Смерть Гёкуэн предотвратила множество трагедий для нашего государства, — сказал четвертый принц, пытаясь перевести дыхание после долгой и быстрой тирады и честно глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Благодаря тебе моя мать осталась в живых. Я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой.

— Я сделал это не для вас, — тут же ответил маги.

— Тем не менее мы благодарны. Я постараюсь, чтобы это место смогло стать для тебя домом, в который захочется вернуться, — пообещал Коэн, склоняя голову ниже и разрывая зрительный контакт, кажется, совсем не обращая внимания на бурчание Джудара о том, что ему это не нужно. — Однако есть кое-что, что меня беспокоит.

— Синдбад, — обреченно выдохнул маги, подпирая ладонью щеку, и принц наконец выпрямился, расцепляя руки.

— Я не могу понять, почему ты не убил его, пока он не успел стать проблемой, — ровно подтвердил он, и Джудар отвел взгляд в сторону, не совсем зная, как на это ответить.

В тот момент смешалось так много чувств, что они заставили его принять это странное решение оставить мальчишку в живых. Точнее говоря, они сделали его беспомощным, неспособным выполнить задуманное. Тогда он думал о том, что был бы другим человеком, если бы не Аль Сармен, и, может, с Синдбадом всё так же.

И вот к чему это всё привело. Вспомнив, что юноша наговорил ему ночью, Джудар помрачнел.

— Когда-нибудь поймешь, — туманно ответил он, не слишком-то на это рассчитывая.

Коэн застыл на несколько секунд, и маги фыркнул, осознав, что тот прямо сейчас прилежно старался понять. Из-за этого принц бросил на него, кажется, немного недовольный или смущенный взгляд и поднялся с места, поклонившись на прощание, наконец поняв, что не следует обременять своим присутствием.

— Мне кажется, тебе следует находиться не здесь, — всё таким же ровным голосом заявил он, и Джудар вопросительно изогнул одну бровь. — Не здесь, а в Балбадде.

— Проваливай уже, — раздраженно цокнул маги языком и проводил кивнувшего Коэна взглядом.

Это точно было не дело принца, а его и Сина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Причина, по которой Коэн тянул с разговором в присутствии Сина и разногласиях в императорской семье по этому поводу. Кроме того, он ожидал, что Джудар пойдет перед тем, как покинет Ракушо, навещать мелких, как он всегда это делал, и Коэн сможет поговорить с ним там.


	52. Прошлое и настоящее - 2

Лишь спустя несколько дней Джудар понял, что совсем плох в размышлениях. Он всё время мрачно бродил по императорскому дворцу, распугивая своим видом слуг, и, дойдя до того дерева, на котором когда-то давно думал о жизни, которой его лишила Аль Сармен, безотчетно рассмеялся, обнаружив, что оно пока еще маловато для его раздумий.

Маги, должно быть, был совсем безнадежен. Совсем не понимал, почему приглянулся Сину, а на чушь с красивой улыбкой доверчиво повестись не мог.

Было в этом что-то обидное. Он столько сил в своем мире потратил, чтобы глупый король хоть взглянул лишний раз в его сторону, но тот в итоге мог только презрительно хмуриться. А Сину он даже не пытался понравиться, давно решив, что ему с этим человеком не поладить ни при каких условиях. Не улыбался ему через силу, стараясь проявить свое странное дружелюбие, не доказывал свою полезность, не предлагал себя.

И вот во что это вылилось.

Возможно, были у Синдбада какие-то странные наклонности. Не зря же он всегда таскал с собой свою кусачую псину-ассасина.

И это всё просто невозможно. Это маги первым влюблялся в кого попало, совершенно противоестественно, если дело идет наоборот.

Юноша, должно быть, сошел с ума, он Джудара даже не знает толком. Маги, напротив, знал, каким он будет и какой он есть. Сумасбродный, отважный, любопытный, верный, отважный… В какой-то момент Джудар резко понял, что, даже если бы он согласился исполнить все его просьбы, ему нечего было бы Сину дать взамен.

Он был ни капли не нежным, как все эти боготворимые юношей девушки, не умел ни трепетно ворковать, ни готовить какие-нибудь безумно вкусные блюда, наверняка передававшиеся в его семье из поколения в поколение, он даже людям сочувствовать нормально не мог. Никогда не слышал от тех, от кого хотел услышать, положительных слов о себе или хотя бы своей внешности, всех остальных, хваливших, считая лишь подлизами, и в итоге совсем упал духом, вспоминая, как к юноше всегда тянулись люди.

Единственное, что бы в нем пригодилось, это его силы маги, и так было привычнее, это даже успокаивало. От Сина ему не нужно ничего, ничего не хотелось даже. Разве только чтобы этот недоумок сначала о себе заботился, а не рвался первым делом спасать и успокаивать остальных.

Джудар думал о том, что юноша, может, и сам не понимал, как сильно краснел, пока признавался ему, каким взглядом тот смотрел, и, хмурясь, потирал виски из-за головной боли, появившейся от бесконечного потока мыслей. Чувства Сина, наверно, должны были быть для него очевидны и ему следовало заметить их сразу же, но он последние недели чувстововал себя до того плохо, что даже не сразу понял, о чем говорил юноша, когда тот решился всё рассказать.

Маги казалось, что он только и может, что чувствовать себя плохо, и это никак не лечится и никогда не кончится.

Джудар говорил Сину, что не интересуется детьми, а сам глушил в себе любой неуместный порыв, запрещая себе сметь хоть в каком-то смысле думать о нем, как о глупом короле. Юноша не пугает его _той_ самоуверенностью, не раздражает упрямством и не привлекает. Маги всё никак не мог разглядеть его за тем прошлым образом Синдбада, который навечно отпечатался в его сознании.

Решив, что из Ракушо он его разглядеть точно не сможет, Джудар отправился в свою комнату собрать вещи юноши, про которые он в спешке забыл, когда отправлял того в Балбадд.

Одни лишь гостинцы для друзей и подчиненных, необычные, поскольку из столь далекой страны. Блеснувший лезвием кинжал, какие-то сладости, подвеска, которую Син в тот вечер ему гордо показывал, рассказывая, как небывало сбил цену, искусно сделанная заколка для волос — всё отправляется следом за остальными безделушками в такую же местную, недавно купленную и мастерски расшитую сумку, в которой маги, чуть не подавившись смешком, обнаружил еще и смазку.

Предусмотрительный, Джу ничего другого сказать не мог.

Переодевшись в то, в чем прибыл в Ракушо, маги схватил все эти пожитки будущего короля, не забирая ничего своего и даже не думая попрощаться, и открыл портал в Балбадд, собираясь спросить юношу, правда ли тот уверен в своих словах. Ему самому терять было уже нечего, хуже чем сейчас жизнь стать явно не могла.

Когда Джудар заметил на земле на какой-то небольшой площади тренировавшегося в покрове джинна вечером, почти что на ночь глядя, Сина, тот уже вскинул голову, глядя прямо на него, оправдывая все те усилия, которые маги приложил, пытаясь заострить его природный талант чувствовать рух, но, то ли от волнения, то ли нарочно отпустил покров. Джудар неспешно опустился напротив в нескольких метрах, ловя внимательный взгляд и пытаясь вспомнить, в его ли привычках приветствовать кого-либо.

Его отвлек резкий шорох, и маги настороженно повернул голову, удивленно распахивая глаза, замечая в стороне совсем мелкого, перепуганного, но несомненно Алибабу.

Разве его уже должны были найти к этому моменту? Его разговор с королем Балбадда тогда, в Неаполии, в самом деле на что-то повлиял? Где же тогда тот… Который его друг…

— Джу, — резко сказал Син и прозвучал до того ревниво, что маги мгновенно отвлекся и перевел на него взгляд. — Ты ведь пришел встретиться со мной?

Джудар, вскинув бровь, хмыкнул и кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как юноша чуть расслабился, а затем протянул ему его же сумку, приглашая подойти ближе и забрать ее. Син сделал это без каких-либо сомнений, беспечно сокращая дистанцию, и маги, не жалея, пнул и повалил его на землю на спину, не стесняясь использовать для этого магию.

— Потерял бдительность, — заметил он, удерживая юношу за плечо. Тот схватил его было за руку, но, передумав, не стал бороться, так и не отпустив ее.

Держал крепко, словно боялся, что тот сбежит. Про сумку с гостинцами совсем позабыл.

— Мне просто кажется, что тебе нравится, когда я на земле, — заявил Син почти самодовольно, заставляя Джудара застыть на пару секунд.

— Возможно, — не стал отпираться тот, снова стараясь заставить себя не проводить параллели с прошлым глупым королем и тем, как хотел бы увидеть его побежденным и нуждающимся в его, маги, помощи. — Я пришел поговорить.

— С радостью, — тут же отозвался юноша, кажется, в самом деле не собираясь двигаться с места, и Джудар медленно опустился на колени рядом с ним, оглянувшись и убедившись, что никого рядом нет и никто не забьет тревоги при виде этого поверженного купца.

— Ты глупый мальчишка, — обреченно выдохнул маги, отпустив его плечо, решив не предпринимать попыток вырвать свою руку и позволяя тепло держаться за нее.

— Я знаю, — ответил Син, и Джудар вздохнул, думая, что тот всё-таки слишком легко и очевидно краснеет.

Затем маги с ужасом осознал, что все те кое-как подготовленные заранее слова попросту вылетели из его головы, оставляя с пустыми беспорядочными мыслями заставлять своего собеседника ждать понапрасну и волноваться.

— Я… Я… — попытался начать Джу, надеясь, что всё пойдет своим чередом. — Я ужасно ревнив. Если ты в самом деле уверен в своих словах, то о флирте с девушками можешь просто забыть.

От мысли, что он и Сина может, как и глупого короля, застать в постели с какой-то легкомысленной девицей, начинало подташнивать, и не становилось легче от осознания того факта, что юноша пока что слишком слаб, чтобы не дать маги убить себя в порыве злости.

— Я уверен! — выпалил тот, не отрывая взгляда золотых глаз и, кажется, почти что не дыша от волнения. — Я не дам тебе повода для недоверия.

Как мило.

Поверить тяжело, но Джудар решил хотя бы попытаться.

— Я не люблю тебя, — продолжил он и сделал обеспокоенную паузу, когда юноша очевидно громко сглотнул от его слов. — И сомневаюсь, что это изменится.

— Я понимаю, — ответил Син и, отведя взгляд, невесело усмехнулся, снова заставляя маги почувствовать себя ужасным человеком.

Слова начали находиться сами собой. Юноша пытался было вставить между ними хоть что-то, дать на них хоть какой-то ответ, но Джудару он раньше времени нужен не был.

Он не умеет играть в семью. Сквернословит, ждать не может и словам не верит. Молчит, когда нужно говорить, и говорит, когда нужно молчать. Имени своего настоящего не скажет, сколько не проси.

Доставучий, прилипчивый, навязчивый, не умеет развлекать себя сам. Избалованный, горделивый и потрепанный, ленивый и незаинтересованный, грубый. И много чего другого.

Даже года не проживет.

Слова сыпались словно сами собой, и под конец, когда что-то новое едва-едва приходило на ум, Син, до этого то и дело старавшийся подать голос, примолк, наблюдая внимательно и сжимая его руку в своей. Совсем выбившись из идей, Джу зарылся пальцами в челку и замолк, прикрывая глаза и почти что через силу заставляя себя держать их закрытыми, лишь бы не видеть, как задумчиво стал выглядеть юноша из-за его слов.

— Ну так что, — поинтересовался он, не найдя сил на вопросительную интонацию. Нетерпеливость всё же давала о себе знать.

— Что "что"? — чуть растерянно переспросил вырванный из своих мыслей Син.

— Я тебе только что расписал, почему тебе даже думать не стоило о том, чтобы влюбляться в меня, — терпеливо разъяснил ему маги, открывая глаза и хмурясь, не сумев заставить себя спросить, берет ли тот свои слова обратно. — Ты меня вообще слушал?

— Слушал, конечно, — ответил юноша с таким видом, словно это самая сама собой разумеющаяся вещь на свете. — Но я всё это и так знал. Точнее, большую часть. Так Джудар — это не твое настоящее имя?

— Прозвище, — бросил маги со вздохом, не зная уже даже, что ему делать с этим наказанием.

— Тогда… — начал Син с редкостным воодушевлением.

— Не скажу, — тут же прервал его Джудар и фыркнул от написанного на лице юноши разочарования.

Тот медленно выдохнул, не сдерживая улыбки, и, оперевшись свободной рукой, сел, сцепляя их пальцы.

— Ты забыл сказать, что ведешь себя как ребенок, когда обижаешься, — чуть подумав, добавил юноша, и маги согласно кивнул, не возражая. — А я не против. Люблю.

Син притянул его в объятья и сопел так довольно, снова и снова повторяя последнее слово, прижимаясь крепче и пряча лицо в изгибе шеи, щекоча дыханием и украдкой целуя, что Джудар окончательно сдался, признавая, что тот, пусть и подрос, но всё еще мог быть весьма милым, и зарылся пальцами в его волосы, поглаживая.

Син совсем сбивал его с толку, и это, кажется, было неплохо.


	53. Прошлое и настоящее - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава от А-Эн <3  
> Осторожно, рейтинг

Наверное, с Синдбадом что-то случилось, раз он так смотрит: то кидает взгляд, то отводит, то рот открывает, то сразу же его захлопывает и иногда еще и руку тянет, но одергивает. Джудар иронично приподнимает брови, продолжая прочесывать длинные волосы гребнем, но, не получив ответа, лишь жмет плечами.

Если король так до сих пор и не научился разговаривать, то ему придется это сделать хотя бы ради того, чтобы докопаться до Джудара.

— Может… — о, легок на помине, — …я помогу с косой? — спрашивает Синдбад, осторожно усаживаясь рядом и сдвигая перед этим черные тяжелые пряди подальше от края. Джудар еще помнит, как тот, еще будучи практически мальчишкой, однажды сел на них и чуть не снял ему скальп, поэтому благодарен за осторожность.

— Хочешь — помогай, — Джудар протягивает ему гребень и разворачивается спиной — высшая форма доверия, если что. Синдбад подозрительно тяжело выдыхает и собирает непослушные пряди в кулак, чтобы не было больно при прочесывании колтунов. Набивались те редко, но метко, и вызывали в это «редко» желание обрезать все к чертям.

А потом почему-то вспоминались слова о том, что в волосах заключена сила маги, приходило смирение и расчесывание продолжалось.

— Тебе просто косу? — спрашивает Син, доходя до кончиков, и Джудар, млея от касаний, отзывается не сразу. Затем кивает. Затем понимает, что вряд ли это заметили, и произносит уже вслух:

— Да. Чтобы волосы тебя ночью не задушили.

— Они и на такое способны? — смеется Синдбад, однако красноречивое молчание его даже немного пугает. Ладно, не немного. Джудар смешливо фыркает и отрицательно мотает головой:

— Только если очень постараться.

Например, лечь рядом на узкой кровати, что они и собирались сделать. Новое здание было совершенно неотстроено, мебели было мало и приходилось тесниться. Не то чтобы Джудар был против, главное, чтобы никого постороннего рядом не было и никто особо сильный не пинал под ребра.  
А щебет влюбленной рух Синдбада совсем не мешал.

Коса выходит совсем легкой, просто чтобы держала форму, Сину хотелось бы подурачиться и обмотать ей белую шею Джудара или обернуть ее в гульку (это наверняка выглядело бы ужасно), или ободом вокруг головы, но он лишь перевязывает ее на конце невзрачной лентой и перекидывает через чужое плечо на грудь. Джудар якобы придирчиво рассматривает ее, и Синдбад пытает свою удачу, подтягиваясь ближе и умещая подбородок на покатом плече.

— Чего тебе? — Джудар не вырывается, и уже это здорово. Переводит плечами, чтобы острые лопатки врезались в чужую грудь и смотрит красными глазищами хитро-хитро, будто насквозь.

Иногда Синдбад совсем не верит, что он всего лишь видит движение рух. Скорее — все мысли, все воспоминания, совсем все-все-все (про воспоминания, правда, совсем неудивительно, Джудар мелькает в большей их части с начала его путешествия).

— Хочешь продолжить то, что начал в Ракушо? — как-то совершенно спокойно и необеспокоенно спрашивает Джудар, разворачиваясь к нему боком. — Хоть не красней так, я видел содержимое твоей сумки, Син.

Содержимое сумки?.. А что там?..

Юноша заливается румянцем ярче и нервно дергает бровью:

— Я-я даже не покупал ее, если что—

— Она — это смазка, называй вещи своими именами, — поправляет насмешливо Джудар, и Синдбад прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не подумать о том, как бы ущипнуть это злобное черное приглаженное существо и не напороться на внезапный борг, посчитавший подобное попыткой напасть на хозяина.

— Да-да, смазка, но ее все равно я не приобретал.

— Загадочные обстоятельства такие загадочные, — явно не поверив, фыркает Джудар, и Синдбад совершенно не хочет рассказывать эти самые обстоятельства. Лучше уж быть предусмотрительным скромным развратником, чем еще большим придурком в чужих глазах. — Ну так? — бледная ладонь оглаживает щеку, зарывается в иссине-черные волосы и притягивает ближе, до соприкосновения носами.

Синдбад выдыхает носом горячий воздух — и подается вперед, сминая губы в поцелуе. Рух вокруг него взволнованно трепещет и лучится розовым светом, и это даже умиляет. Розовые всполохи в стае пронзительно-черного. Мальчишка просяще проводит языком по губам — и Джудар закатывает глаза, впуская внутрь, и наконец отвечая медленными тягучими движениями. Синдбад не хочет отстраняться: ему тепло, ему сладко, ему взаимно. Ладони скользят по груди, скрытой ночной одеждой, до талии, забираясь под ткань.

— Совсем не готовился, — ржет маги, ощущая ловкие пальцы, приближающиеся к завязкам штанов.

— Не готовился! — возмущенно вскидывается юноша. — Джу, да честно! — его стискивают бедрами, притягивая ближе. Синдбад смотрит почти обиженно, но рук убрать не хочет (не может). Потому что оторваться от бледной гладкой кожи, на которую смотрел тайком так долго, а теперь получил доступ, — кощунство.

— Какой же ты еще ребенок, — выдыхает Джудар, и Синдбад даже пугается: ему не хочется показаться неопытным на чужом фоне. Даже признав еще давным-давно, что любить можно любого человека и любого пола, он… не думал, что переплюнет маги в опыте с мужчинами. А если сделает что-то не так? Джу ведь сам предлагает продолжить, а он может разочаровать… — Чего завис-то?

— Я? — сглатывает Синдбад. Джудар придвигается еще ближе, сокращая последние сантиметры между ними, склоняется, касаясь губами смуглой шеи — и влажно целует, точно оставляя след от зубов.

Ох, черт.

Синдбад выдыхает тяжело и рвано, встречается с довольными красными глазами и на пробу опрокидывает на узкую кровать. Джудар приобнимает за плечи и выжидающе смотрит.

Даже если он сделает что-то не так, его ведь поправят?..

— Как же ты достал, — хмыкает Джудар, запуская прохладные ладони под рубаху и избигается всем телом, чтобы притереться и поцеловать вновь. Синдбад коротко стонет в влажные губы, опуская ладони на мягкие бедра — и его почти нежно кусают за верхнюю губу, скользя поцелуями по щеке к уху, искусав все, и вновь приникая к шее.

Джудар очень любит кусаться.

Синдбад шарит ладонями под чужой одеждой, отстраняя от себя только чтобы раздеться и раздеть — не смотри вниз, как идиот, и не веди себя, как идиот, давай, Син, ты сможешь. И Джудар все равно смеется, когда чувствует, как напрягается тело над ним уже не от укусов, перешедших на плечи и ключицы, а оттого, что под рукой, скользнувшей к паху, нет привычной мягкости, а вполне себе твердая плоть.

— Прекращаем? — спрашивает он, не уверенный, что наверняка не оскорбится, если сейчас услышит «Да», но Синдбад вскидывает на него возмущенный взгляд, торопливо стягивает его штаны до колен и обхватывает ствол рукой, уверенно, как для дрочки, и задает быстрый темп. Тягучее ощущение скапливается так быстро в промежности, что это даже оглушает и выбивает воздух из легких.

— Погоди! — прерывает его Джудар, схватив за руку, и переводит дух, напрягая бедра и стараясь сбросить подкатившее так резко возбуждение.

Синдбад наблюдает за ним, судорожно кусая губы, и спрашивает тихо: «Больно?»

— Боже, черт, нет, — закатывает глаза маги и притягивает ближе, вновь целуя и приспуская чужие штаны, чтобы обхватить оба члена — и медленно двинуть. — Просто не торопись, — соприкасается лбами, усмехнувшись, и ровно, размеренно двигает кольцом пальцев.

Синдбад удивленно стонет, вздрогнув всем телом, и подается бедрами навстречу руке.

— Да, Син, это делается так, — усмехается Джудар и получает россыпь поцелуев по щекам и носу. — Ох, — тяжело выдыхает, почувствовав прикосновение губ к плечу и к груди. Смотрит вниз на взлохмаченные волосы и на собственные пальцы, успевшие каким-то образом плотно в них зарыться.

— А у мужчин, эм, — замирает Синдбад напротив соска, и Джудар притягивает с обреченным вздохом ближе. — Так же?..

— Ну так попробуй, — раздраженно фыркает маги, убирая руку с паха и укладывая на спину. Синдбад прикасается сухими губами к мгновенно затвердевшему соску и нежно проводит языком по напряженному комку, щекоча. Джудар закрывает глаза, расслабляясь и поглаживая по волосам. Не то чтобы так приятно. Просто интимно. Просто тянет томно в груди.

Синдбад смотрит в спокойное лицо и на мерно, глубоко вздымающуюся грудь — и тоже кусает, оставляя метку. Это же нечестно, что у него вся шея — а у Джудара почти ничего. Тем более — тот не возражает, лишь вздыхает тяжело и хрипло тихо стонет, ерзая, чтоб скинуть свои штаны, и пинком отправляя их подальше. Юноше кажется, что становится жарче, когда ноги обнимают за бедра и прикосновение уже кожа к коже, мягкое, горячее — и твердое к животу. И россыпь засосов остается на животе, на берцовых костях и…

— Смазка! — шипит недовольно Джудар, оттаскивая за вихры на затылке от себя и болезненно пиная в печень. Синдбад покорно отстраняется — попробуй тут повозражать — и под чужое ворчание роется в сумке, доставая тот самый пузырек.

И что делать?

Они же, наверное, должны решить, кто будет сегодня?.. Или это не решается? Или это делается не так? Синдбад озадаченно хмурится, позволяя выхватить из рук смазку: с людьми своего пола однозначно было сложнее, чем с противоположного.

— Джу?

— Просто наблюдай, — недовольно отзывается маги, отворачивая голову и, кажется, краснея ярче. Синдбад не успевает спросить, за чем именно, потому что маги раздвигает бледные ноги — в этот момент от подобной открытости юноша чуть не давится — и приставляет свои же влажные пальцы к сжатому входу. Хмурится почти трогательно. Давит, проникая внутрь, и Синдбад совершенно точно не думает, насколько внутри должно быть узко-

Просто не думай об этом, Син, просто не думай.

Джудар напрягается на мгновение, почувствовав прикосновение ладони к бедру и выше, нежное-нежное и медленное, до раскрасневшихся пятен на груди, и назад, до впадины пупка. Щекоткой по ягодицам, почти до самых пальцев, вошедших в расслабившееся от незатейливой ласки тело глубже. Он перехватывает чужую руку, сжимая до хруста суставов пальцы.

— Неприятно? — озабоченно вспохватывается Синдбад, и Джудар закатывает глаза, притягивая ближе к себе. И приобнимая за спину вновь. Его пальцы на одной руке до сих пор влажные, и это совсем малость смущает.

— Нет, — фыркают в ответ. — Но будет, если ты сейчас поторопишься, — красные глаза предупреждающе щурятся, но пятка подпинывает наоборот поближе, пониже, пристраивая меж раздвинутых ног. Синдбад думает, что нервничать в первый раз с мужчиной нормально, это ведь то же самое, что нервничать в первый раз с женщиной, но если тогда ему попалась спокойная и терпеливая, то Джудар от его промедлений явно беспокоился. И даже предложил отвернуться, если Сина так смущает его лицо.

Если бы его смущало это лицо, он бы не мог так беззастенчиво пялиться.

— Вот так, — кивает в пустоту маги, ощущая распирающее чувство внизу, часто-часто дыша, пока мальчишка не замирает, ошеломленный и взъерошенный. — Вот так… — повторяет он на медленное пробное движение бедер, подаваясь навстречу. — Ох… — срывается с губ тихий низкий стон, и Синдбад чуть не вспыхивает на месте от обострившегося возбуждения, восторга — и того, как сжимается Джудар вокруг него, то придерживая на месте, цепляясь ногтями, то поощрительно поглаживая по рассыпавшимся по плечам волосам.

А потом вцепляется ногтями явно не оттого, что плохо, запрокидывая голову на мгновение и впиваясь в его губы жгучим поцелуем, забирая последние крохи раскаленного воздуха. Подмахивает навстречу частым несдержанным толчкам, жмурясь и хмурясь, путается в собственных же волосах — и льнет все ближе-ближе, притираясь о живот с томными довольными стонами…

Чтобы с приглушенным вскриком на пике разодрать ему спину и до боли укусить в шею.

Синдбад переводит дух, удерживаясь на ослабших руках, и думает с тихим смехом, что Джудар гораздо больше похож на кота, чем он думал.

— Хватит ржать, глупый мальчишка, — огрызается маги, все не отпуская из объятий.


	54. Прошлое и настоящее - 4

Джудар проснулся резко, чувствуя, что что-то не так. Очередная незнакомая комната, но на что-то другое он, привыкнув каждые несколько дней перебираться на новое место, особо не рассчитывал. Намного страннее было бы проснуться под взволнованные восклицания Когёку в своей комнате в Ракушо, не такой пустой, какой она была сейчас и здесь, в этом мире, а захламленной вещами, любимыми или раздражающими, но дающими почувствовать, что комната жилая, своя.

Как-то холодно.

За спиной копошился Синдбад, и маги, не соображая толком и не находя в себе сил препираться с ним, чтобы выиграть себе спорами разрешение остаться хотя бы до утра, пока не придет кусачая собака глупого короля, устало приподнялся, свешивая ноги с края кровати и бормоча себе под нос, что уже уходит. Было странно, что ему вообще позволили остаться немного передохнуть после долгого пути в Синдрию, а не наградили просто тяжелым взглядом, который ясно говорил, что ему здесь не слишком-то рады и который от раза к разу становилось всё тяжелее игнорировать.

Спать-то как хочется, даже глаза слипаются, палочку не найти. Джудар взглянул на лежавший на полу посох и задумчиво застыл.

— Куда ты? — раздался за его спиной удивленный голос, и маги тряхнул головой, собираясь с мыслями.

— Какая тебе разница? — буркнул он, тупо уставившись на свои запястья, а затем, хмурясь, провел пальцами по оголенному горлу, не находя наощупь своего тяжелого ожерелья. Верно, неудивительно, в этом новом мире он искал-искал, но не нашел чего-то хотя бы удовлетворительно похожего на его старые привычные украшения, поэтому и вовсе отказался от них.

Тогда…

Это не глупый король.

— Весьма немаленькая, я бы сказал, — ответил Син уже почти встревоженно, и Джудар молча мотнул головой, не оглядываясь на него, не зная совсем, что может сказать. Что-то такое уже происходило когда-то, парень не глупый, сможет сложить два и два, и от осознания этого маги совершенно растерялся.

Он никогда даже на секунду не хотел забывать о мире, в котором появилась его душа, но сейчас чувствовал, что было бы неплохо, если бы он был в состоянии держать мысли и чувства из прошлого в узде, чтобы они не могли повлиять на него настоящего.

Джудар плюхнулся обратно на кровать, забрался под покрывало, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не накрыться им с головой, и закрыл глаза, обескураженно потирая переносицу.

— Ты дальше спать? — спросил юноша коротко за его спиной, и маги, не вынеся даже мысли о том, чтобы просто что-то невнятно пробормотать в ответ, неслышно вздохнув, перекатился на другой бок, лицом к Сину, сонно жмурясь.

— Да, — сказал Джудар и, не удержавшись, зевнул, пряча лицо в подушку и вызывая этим у юноши негромкий смех. — Хорошего дня.

Он рассеянно скользнул взглядом по любовнику, успевшему одеться и, похоже, уже собиравшемуся уходить, и, завидев его покрытую следами шею, закрыл глаза, проклиная эту свою привычку. Даже бесконечно терпеливый с ним Хакурю не выносил вечных засосов и укусов, и черный маги чувствовал себя какой-то плохо воспитанной собакой, перенявшей от первого хозяина только всё самое худшее.

Джудар, приподнявшись и усевшись, потянулся к нему рукой, и сидевший на краю кровати с другой стороны Синдбад с готовностью подался вперед, удивленно вскинув брови, когда тот лишь коснулся пальцами его шеи, с трудом сосредотачиваясь спросонья и совсем не глядя на лицо юноши.

Почему он и в зрелом возрасте, и в юности вечно носил такую одежду, что видно и шею, и ключицы…

Тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, не перестарался ли он где-то еще, маги меньше чем за минуту избавил Сина, вскинувшего голову, чтобы ему было лучше видно, от кроподтеков на шее и с трудом переборол желание схватить того, насмешливо заявив, что юноша опять позабыл о бдительности, и заставить улечься обратно, отложив все свои важные дела. Син ведь был бы даже не против, Джудар в этом почти уверен.

На этом всё, еще лишняя секунда, лишние объятия с утра или лишний поцелуй, и он в самом деле сгребет юношу в охапку, вцепится мертвой хваткой и не отпустит даже во сне. Стоит один раз дать волю своей прилипчивости, как опять не заметит, что переборщил.

Даже спустя столько недель след от ошейника не успел сойти. Маги застыл, раздумывая, не стоит ли вылечить и его, но затем отказался от идеи своевольничать с повреждениями, которые нанес не сам.

Скользнув пальцем по его кадыку и усмехнувшись из-за самого себя, после одной-единственной ночи уже строившему планы, как бы не начать раздражать, Джудар, махнув рукой, показывая, что закончил, улегся обратно, собираясь наконец отоспаться за последние бессонные ночи.

— Ты вылечил? — предельно спокойно уточнил Синдбад, касаясь шеи, и, получив усталый кивок в ответ, чуть помедлив, колеблясь, спросил. — Зачем?

Маги удивленно замер, вскинув на того взгляд. Обычно его спрашивали, зачем он дерется и калечит других, а не зачем избавляет от ран.

— Выглядело… болезненно, — недоуменно моргнув пару раз, нашелся Джудар с ответом.

Юноша, заторможенно кивнув, наклонился, целуя его в лоб на прощанье, пробормотав пожелание крепких снов, и маги в который раз задался вопросом, как из этого очаровательного создания сумел вырасти тот невыносимый человек, с которым он имел дело в родном мире. Он тогда гонялся за глупым королем, не оставляя попыток склонить на свою сторону, в основном из-за того, что чувствовал, что тот с той же гнильцой, что и он сам, как бы много ни талдычил о спасении мира.

Джудара не оставляло ощущение, что Синдбаду для счастья нужны были только отсутствие резни в его стране да девушка с несгибаемым характером. Одна ведь как раз маячила рядом.

— Если ты сейчас же не уйдешь, я сделаю так, что ты сегодня с кровати подняться не сможешь, — промурчал маги ему на ухо и, заметив, как юноша усмехнулся, не возражая, шутливо толкнул его, рассмеявшись, в плечо, отпихивая и не давая себя расцеловать. — Я приду позже.

Синдбад засопел было расстроенно, но, вздохнув, когда Джудар перевернулся на другой бок, всем видом показывая, что не рад бодрствовать в столь ранний час, лишь пробормотал еще пару пожеланий хорошего отдыха и добавил, что любит.

— Джу? — позвал юноша совсем мягко и, хмыкнув на неразборчивое мычание в ответ, пообещал. — Я буду лучше.

— Ты хорош уже такой, какой есть, глупый, — возразил маги, и Син, промолчав, наконец ушел.

Джудар повертелся немного, устраиваясь удобнее, а затем обреченно осознал, что сна нет ни в одном глазу. Зато весьма холодно. И беспокойно.

Кажется, он забыл сделать что-то важное.


	55. Прошлое и настоящее - 5

— Мне всё кажется, что я забыл что-то сделать, — пробормотал Джудар, кивнув Синдбаду вместо приветствия и остановившись напротив его заваленного бумагами стола, задумчиво окинув тот взглядом, не находя себе места присесть.

Самый разгар дня, и работники компании сновали туда-сюда, то и дело подкидывая своему главе новую работу. Маги, потратив впустую пару часов в попытках снова заснуть, бросил эту затею и, приведя себя немного в порядок и оставив в комнате юноши свой посох, рассудив, что враги слишком сильно его боятся, чтобы напасть, отправился искать Сина, по пути отвечая на редкие поздравления с тем, что вернулся.

Покинув Неаполию из-за магноштадских волшебников, он совершенно пропустил тот период времени, когда юноша набирал своих работников и когда между всеми создавалась крепкая связь. И после возвращения Джудар не пытался выдавить из себя остатки дружелюбности и разговорчивости, чтобы поладить со всеми, и в итоге остался в стороне, несмотря на все усилия Синдбада втянуть его в дружбу с какими-то людьми.

Зато маги знал, что работникам компании весьма любопытно, кто он такой и почему такой тунеядец вообще здесь находится, пусть даже их глава на вопросы тут же начинал нести чушь про драгоценного друга, спасителя жизни. Ему даже довелось услышать пару забавных слухов про самого себя. Про то, как он наверняка угрожал великому Синдбаду чем-то или шантажировал его, чтобы получить такие привилегии. Или про то, что он какой-то далекий родственник сердобольного юноши, о котором тому приходится заботиться.

Джудару как-то казалось, что все работники просто завидовали ему, когда видели, как Син ему рад.

— В самом деле? Кажется, я знаю, о чем ты, — с улыбкой сказал юноша, поворачиваясь, и маги, оставивший надежду найти себе нормальное место и усевшийся на оконный проем за его спиной, удивленно вскинул голову.

А в этом был смысл. У Сина память была получше его собственной, если Джудар когда-то упомянал что-то важное, то он мог помочь.

— Правда? — доверчиво переспросил он, подаваясь вперед и касаясь спинки его кресла.

— Да, — утвердительно кивнул юноша, улыбаясь еще шире. — Ты забыл поцеловать меня сегодня утром.

Маги застыл.

Син как раз нарочно повернулся к нему лицом к лицу, чтобы можно было исправить эту оплошность, положив руки на спинку кресла и устроив на них голову, но Джудар, остановившись на нем взглядом на несколько секунд, медленно перевел его в сторону, на кучку работников, застывших на пороге в кабинет и, судя по тому, как они смотрели в их сторону, всё прекрасно услышавших.

Юноша пусть и не смотрел сейчас в их сторону и не видел их, но прекрасно ведь знал, что он с маги не наедине.

— Ты с каждым днем всё больше теряешь рассудок, — в конце концов заявил Джудар, когда исчезла мягкая улыбка Сина, обратившись обеспокоенным из-за долгого молчания взглядом.

— Верно, — серьезно подтвердил юноша. — Я с каждым днем всё больше теряю рассудок из-за…

Маги, примерно представляя, что последует дальше, поспешно прикрыл ему рот ладонью, превращая слова в неразборчивое мычание, и, совсем не зная, что же ему делать с этим чудом, на мгновение закрыл глаза, вздыхая. Затем бросил короткое «Проваливайте» всё еще стоявшим в дверях работникам, возмущение которых из-за такого обращения утихомирить смог только Син, который, осторожно убрав ладонь любовника и слабо улыбаясь, более вежливо добавил «Прошу вас».

— Если бы взглядом можно было убивать… да? — спросил юноша, выпрямляясь, и Джудар удивленно заморгал, не сразу поняв, что речь о нем и о том, что смотрит он, должно быть, не самым дружелюбным образом. Син чуть вскинул голову и, потирая шею, продолжил. — Ты хочешь держать всё в тайне, так?

Маги застыл, по привычке попытавшись сжать посох в руках, но, осознав, что того рядом нет, просто оперся руками об оконный проем, на котором сидел.

Об этой комнате, пока что совсем необжитой, но уже порядком заваленной бумагами, у него было столько не самых приятных воспоминаний. Они не слишком помогали поддерживать душевное равновесие.

— Мне без разницы, — сказал Джудар, тут же осознав, что нет, разница есть, он, еще даже не добравшись сегодня до Синдбада, уже успел отказать себе в любых неуместных прикосновениях при посторонних, думая, что тот из-за этого будет недоволен. — Твоя репутация пострадает, если кто-то узнает, что ты со мной.

— Что? — выдохнул юноша до того неверяще, что маги тут же начало казаться, что он в самом деле произнес только что какую-то чушь. — Но ты ведь… Во-первых… Нет-нет, давай по порядку. С чего ты вообще взял, что моя репутация, какой бы она не была, пострадает из-за этого?

Он схватился рукой за спинку кресла, на котором сидел, не зная, то ли подняться возбужденно, то ли нет, и в итоге остался на месте, взволнованно начав барабанить пальцами по дереву.

Так нельзя. Что за король такой, который не может сохранять спокойствие? Это даже не какая-нибудь чрезвычайная ситуация. Джудар отвлекался на подобные мысли, а сам не мог придумать подходящего ответа на заданный вопрос и позволял паузе затянуться.

Солнце первым поднимается над Коу, птицы премерзко поют по утрам, а с черным маги добровольно связываются только худшие из худших. Это были простые врезавшиеся в память истины.

— Из личного опыта, — в конце концов ответил он, и Син нахмурился.

— С Мирой тебя подобное не волновало, или нет? — продолжил тот, снова ставя Джудара в тупик.

Это ведь не Мира в прошлом мире раз за разом ревностно следила за тем, чтобы никто не узнал об любых отношениях с ним, выходящих за грань неприятельских, приучив считать себя маленьким грязным секретом.

Сердце ухнуло вниз, и маги следом уставился на пол, медленно думая.

И правда, он ведь теперь не связан никак с Аль Сармен, не пытался уничтожить мир, у него славы нет никакой, ни плохой, ни хорошей. К тому же он здесь ненадолго.

Нельзя ничего перетаскивать из прошлой жизни в эту.

— Я понял, — сказал он, вскидывая взгляд на своего собеседника, и уже почти воинственно настроенный юноша, готовый отстаивать свое мнение, тут же остыл. — Ты прав.

Джудар протянул руку вперед, бесконечно любя тот момент, когда Син, мягко улыбаясь, прижался щекой к его ладони, накрывая ее своей, и не зная даже, стоит ли ему думать больше или меньше, чем сейчас, чтобы не выставлять себя полнейшим дураком.

— На самом деле я еще не закончил, — смущенно пробормотал тот, и от его золотого взгляда маги казалось, что он и сам плавится.

Стоило, наверно, предупредить Синдбада еще раз, что Джудар прилипчивый, постоянно хочет касаться тех, кто ему нравится, и что нежничать с ним посреди дня — в самом деле плохая идея, если нужно за этот день еще успеть сделать что-нибудь полезное.

— Так продолжай, — хмыкнув, разрешил он, разрываясь между желанием просто выпрыгнуть в столь манящее окно и желанием наградить юношу новыми засосами на местах повиднее, раз он такой нескрытный.

— Я хотел сказать, что даже если бы этому была веская причина, я бы не смог ничего держать в тайне, — признался Син. — Это просто невозможно. Руруму утром уже спросила меня, почему я хожу такой счастливый, не влюбился ли я ненароком, а тебя ведь даже рядом в тот момент не было.

Это было слишком. Маги, до этого стойко глядевший любовнику прямо в глаза, опустил голову, скрывая за длинной челкой горящее лицо.

— Двери в этой комнате запираются? — спросил он и, когда Син удивленно кинул взгляд в сторону выхода, пробормотав, что не знает, решил, что это не имеет значения, ее желания не учитываются.

Хочет дверь того или нет, но она запрется.


	56. Прошлое и настоящее - 6

Дни тянулись медленно и лениво, и Джудар не знал даже, радоваться ему этому или нет.

Он, замечая, что у Сина вот-вот голова пойдет кругом от постоянной работы и вечных мыслей, отвлекал его от них, вытаскивая подышать свежим воздухом, чтобы прижать тайком к стене в ближайшей подворотне, слонялся по Синдрии и Балбадду и порой учил детей, спасенных из рабства, не самым хорошим вещам, но целый день эти дела у него не занимали, и скука непрерывно скреблась где-то на затворках сознания.

Тем не менее заниматься чем-то не было сил. Маги понимал, что рано или поздно нужно будет приняться за неизбежные дела, но прилежнее от этого не становился. Скорее находил под конец дня, когда солнце жарило не так яростно, какое-нибудь укромное теплое место на территории Синдрии и, нежась, грелся, пусть и понимал, что от вечного мерзкого озноба так не избавиться. Магой текла по жилам нехотя и бессильно, словно она тоже не понимала, почему хозяин так упорно целяется за жизнь, и Джудар чувствовал, что понемногу сдает.

Не желая напрягаться перед предстоящим путешествием ни умственно, ни физически, он праздно бездельничал, вызывая у некоторых непримиримых трудоголиков жуткое раздражение, и просто думал обо всем, что приходило ему в голову.

Син в первый же вечер после его возвращения заявил во всеуслышанье, что они встречаются, добавив, что будет не рад, если кто-то попытается флиртовать с Джу, и рассмеялся, когда тот заметил, что все остальные здесь далеко не настолько безумны, как их будущий король. Но какие-то работники компании, не сумев сдержать своего любопытства к возлюбленному своего главы, в самом деле окружили его после этого и принялись пытаться поговорить с ним. Маги даже, сделав над собой титаническое усилие, поддерживал беседу.

Первенец Руруму обожал обниматься, и маги порой казалось, что тот может сломать его пополам.

Син в самом деле полностью отрывался от работы всякий раз, когда Джудар даже просто звал его по имени.

— Мы скоро отправляемся на Темный материк, искать территорию для нашей страны. Хочешь с нами? — спросил юноша пару дней назад, когда они вечером остались наедине в его комнате, с какой-то смиренной надеждой, и Джудар, пораженно переспросив пару раз и поняв, что Син просто мало знал и вовсе не звал его умирать в место, где не работают силы маги, согласился, пожав плечами и не находя причин против.

В один момент на душе было спокойно, как уже давно не было, а в другой он вспоминал, что события скоро посыплются одно за другим, сплетаясь в узел, какой уже будет не развязать, и Джудару было немного не по себе.

Серен, Зепар, он сам, которого когда-то так давно отправили примерно в это время следить за потенциальными темными сосудами.

Фалан, Фалан всё еще жива.

А в память намертво врезался тот момент, когда Синдбад почти срывающимся голосом перечислял ему имена всех тех людей, которые погибли в бойне при первой Синдрии, пытаясь вызвать у Джудара хоть какую-то реакцию кроме непонимания и недоумения. Он большую часть тех имен выкинул из головы в тот же момент, когда те люди представлялись, не говоря уже о том, что помнить их спустя десять лет.

Однако некоторые он знал сейчас.

Серен умерла, ее служанки тоже. И Руруму. Как и Виттель с Махадом. Мистрас, Далдар, Масрур, Пипирика и многие-многие-многие другие. Маги и сейчас не чувствовал почти ни к кому из этих людей хоть каплю симпатии, но ему довелось увидеть слишком много смертей и он слишком долго пытался найти среди оставленных слугами Священного дворца трупов хоть одного живого человека, чтобы спокойно относиться к резне.

В тот момент, когда он понял, что так никого и не найдет, внутри что-то треснуло, надломившись навсегда.

Джудар выдохнул, поежившись, и понадеялся, что Син скоро закончит со своими делами и придет искать его, как делал каждый вечер. Ждать рядом с ним было себе дороже — в его присутствии юноша не мог толком сосредоточиться и то и дело отвлекался, работая лишь медленнее.

Маги запрокинул голову, задумчиво глядя на то, как постепенно темнеет небо, а затем расслабился, зкарывая глаза. Ему не нужно было зрение, чтобы понять, что Син близко.

— Ты в самом деле любишь места повыше, — заметил юноша, останавливаясь рядом, и Джудар, приоткрыв один глаз, взглянул на него и, улыбнувшись, пожал плечами.

Он ни капли не боялся упасть, почему бы и не забраться выше.

— Мы отправляемся уже завтра, ты успел отдохнуть? — спросил выглядевший уже порядком устало Син, усевшись рядом с ним, коротко поцеловав и бросив заинтересованный взгляд на вечерний Балбадд.

Они ходили на прогулки по городу, вдвоем или с большой компанией друзей и подчиненных, но тому этого было недостаточно, и он с сожалением вздыхал, немного огорчаясь, что жизнь упорно несет его дальше, не оставляя достаточно времени для того, чтобы получше познакомиться с Балбаддом.

Времени никогда не хватало.

— Вроде того, — пробормотал Джудар в ответ, чувствуя себя откровенно глупо из-за того, что умудрялся уставать, хотя даже ничего не делал.

— Интересно, какой он, этот Темный материк… — протянул Син мечтательно и притянул возлюбленного в объятья, и маги не видел, но чуствовал кожей, как тот улыбается.

Джудар пытался мысленно не растаять, обнимая в ответ и рассеянно гладя по спине, и понял, что сейчас не смог бы сделать холодное выражение лица, даже если бы постарался изо всех сил.

— Ну, он… — чуть озадаченно начал он, воскрешая в памяти все свои скупые знания о том месте, но только-только расслабившийся в его объятьях юноша подобрался и яростно замотал головой.

— Хочу всё увидеть сам, — пояснил он с неловкой улыбкой. — Извини.

— Ладно, — после короткой заминки кивнул Джудар, решив, что не было на этом Темном материке чего-то такого, что Сину нужно было обязательно знать.

Маги чмокнул довольно выдохнувшего любовника в макушку, мельком дотронувшись до одной из его серег, проверяя, что магой в ней пока не закончилась, и устроился чуть удобнее, не спеша никуда уходить. Он любил спокойствие, которое чувствовал рядом с Сином, пусть и промелькнула невзначай мысль скинуть его вниз с крыши, чтобы не расслаблялся слишком сильно и всегда был в боевой готовности.

Ему вряд ли показалось, что юноша чуть напрягся. Натренировал на свою голову чувствовать недоброжелательную рух.

Они уже почти привычно обменялись краткими впечатлениями за день и затихли, каждый думая о своем.

— Джу, можно я кое-что сделаю? — прервал Син через какое-то время молчание, когда порядком разомлевшему от чужого тепла маги уже становилось тяжело не клевать носом.

— Тебе всё можно, солнце, — пробормотал Джудар, не допуская даже мысли о том, что тот мог задумать что-то плохое, и едва сдержав протесты, когда юноша, отпустив его, отстранился и поднялся.

Маги, зевнув, протер глаза, ленясь гадать, что там мог задумать этот выдумщик, и оттого ахнул от неожиданности, когда его без предупреждения подняли на руки в воздух.

— Что ты… — изумленно начал он, но замолчал, когда Синдбад с сосредоточенным лицом перехватил его чуть удобнее, и невольно схватился за его плечо, немного опасаясь, что его тут же уронят.

Поразмыслив немного, он и свои волосы перехватил, чтобы тот о них не споткнулся ненароком.

— Давно хотел это сделать, — с улыбкой пояснил юноша, в приподнятом настроении чуть задержавшийся, кажется, наслаждаясь моментом, а затем двинувшийся к выходу с крыши. — Хотя ты тяжелее, чем я привык.

Джудар ревниво чуть дернул его за серьгу, предупреждающе царапнув, и Син чуть сбился с шага от неожиданности и покачнулся, заставив возлюбленного сильнее вцепиться ему в плечи.

— Маму, маму свою я на руках носил, ладно? — рассмеявшись, укорил его тот с намеком на возмущение, очень медленно спускаясь по лестнице. — Она… она не много весила.

Маги затих, виновато сосредотачиваясь. Он знал, что мать Синдбада умерла от болезни, с которой очень долго боролась, но сам никогда с подобным не сталкивался и с трудом мог представить себе ее состояние, раз она, похоже, не всегда могла передвигаться сама.

Юноша, шагавший по уже почти пустым коридорам здания, удивленно заморгал, взглянув на него.

— Ты используешь магию, чтобы мне было легче? — уточнил он и почти растрогался, когда Джудар кивнул. — Это необязательно. Я с тех пор уже сильно вырос, стал сильнее, мне не тяжело. Но видел бы ты, как моя мама улыбалась, когда я поднял ее в первый раз… Потом всё рассказывала о том, что отец любил так делать ни с того ни с сего.

Маги всё же не перестал использовать магию, фыркнув.

— Я надеюсь, ты не против того, что я тебя перерасту, — со слышимой в голосе гордостью заметил Син, обыденно прощаясь по пути с припозднившимися работниками.

— Разумеется, я брошу тебя, как только это произойдет, — с серьезным видом заявил Джудар и выдержал почти две секунды того, как юноша потерянно на него смотрел. — Успокойся, я не против. Я очень даже за.

Хотя вряд ли тот успеет так сильно вымахать в ближайшие месяцы.

— Жестокий, — возведя глаза к потолку, пожаловался Син и, когда маги, едва справляясь с тем, чтобы не рассмеяться, потянул его за щеку, повторил более невнятно. — Такой жестокий.

Джудар, опасаясь, что от улыбки скоро заболят щеки и потянулся поцеловать юношу в шею, отчего тот напрягся, схватив крепче.

— Не дразни, я ведь уроню, — предупредил тот и, когда маги поспешно обхватил его одной рукой за шею, опасаясь показательного наказания за шалость, удивленно взглянул на него. — Не уроню. Но в следующий раз могу и на плечо забросить, чтобы не отвлекал.

Наивно было полагать, что чем-то подобным можно было не дать Джудару приставать к нему. Хотя от такого способа таскать его маги был бы не в восторге, в отличие от того, что он чувствовал сейчас.


	57. Прошлое и настоящее - 7

Джудар ненавидел плавания всеми фибрами своей черной души. Стоило ему остаться с людьми, которые ему не слишком нравились, в замкнутом пространстве, как неизбежно начинали происходить выматывающие стычки.

Как когда Джафар в самом начале простодушно предложил, чтобы маги просто перенес их в мгновение ока магией вместе с кораблем хотя бы до Рэма, получил воодушевленную поддержку остальных и, когда Джудар, не раздумывая ни секунды, отказался, не объясняя причин, был раздражен, отступив, только когда Син тихо осадил его.

Как когда оказалось, что стены кают до того тонкие, что, чтобы не мешать остальным, придется вести себя тихо и сдерживать стоны всё плавание.

Как всякий раз, когда мелкие в лице Масрура и Мистраса прибегали к нему послушать истории.

Последнее, возможно, было не настолько плохим. Но маги всё равно был не слишком рад отсутствию личного пространства.

Его успокаивала мысль о том, что он мог в любой момент схватить своего любовника в охапку и сбежать, чтобы дождаться остальных на твердой земле, Джудар даже порывался несколько раз сделать именно так, но при виде Синдбада немного успокаивался и отчего-то откладывал эту идею на потом.

Маги просто не мог поладить с теми, кто настороженно к нему относился. Как бы сильно люди, подбираясь к нему, ни старались скрыть свое недоверие, он его всё равно чувствовал, видя и слыша чужую рух.

Путешествие, и так протекавшее для Джудара не самым приятным образом, стало еще хуже, когда он, не выдержав духоты и палящего солнца пустыни, лежавшей к югу от Катарго, свалился без чувств прямо на песок, не дотянув до ближайшего оазиса.

Черный маги, мягко говоря, недолюбливал жару. Она тяжело обволакивала, укутывая, заставляя обливаться потом и задыхаться, постоянно сглатывая в бесполезных попытках смочить сухое горло, и Джудару в самом деле казалось, что он с ней вполне неплохо справляется. Но в один момент маги тащился за всеми на своем посохе, в следующий перед глазами потемнело, а затем он очнулся, чувствуя чью-то прохладную ладонь на своем лбу и тошноту, совсем потерявшись в пространстве.

Что-то белое, больно режущее глаза, перед ним, что-то мягкое, зовущее снова блаженно потерять сознание, под ним. Но голова до сих пор болела, щеки горели, и Джудар двинулся вперед, прижимаясь к чему-то холодному и невольно хватаясь пальцами за какую-то ткань, желая быть ближе, едва в силах держать глаза хотя бы приоткрытыми.

— Ты очнулся? — тихо спросили его с беспокойсвом, и маги невнятно промычал что-то, отзываясь. — Вот, выпей немного.

Это звучало как неплохая идея. Джудар приподнялся немного, стараясь не задумываться над тем, почему его изматывало даже подобное простейшее движение, и жадно отпил, хватаясь за чужую руку, державшую стакан, резко закашлявшись от неожиданной солености воды.

— Извини, — поспешно пробормотал юноша, прежде чем он успел, обвиняюще уставившись на него, возмутиться. — Мне местные посоветовали добавить немного соли. Хочешь что-нибудь?

Нормальной воды, возможно.

Маги, которому на первое время хватило тех нескольких неосторожных глотков, устало помотал головой и улегся обратно, окинув комнату медленным взглядом. Син в покрове Валефора, сидевший на кровати и застывший с таким видом, словно вот-вот сорвется куда-нибудь, если попросить, комната в южном стиле, снаружи, куда ни глянь, всё светлое, словно мех лисьего джинна. Без сомнения, это…

— Элиохапт, — подтвердил его догадки юноша, и Джудар, кинув на него еще один взгляд, устало закрыл глаза. — Первая попавшаяся здесь гостиница, принес тебя сюда, когда тебе стало плохо. Остальные, должно быть, уже скоро нас нагонят.

— Иди тогда, встреть их, — пробормотал маги, недовольный тем, как горят щеки и гудит голова, уверенный, что добровольно с кровати никогда не поднимется. — Посмотрите город…

— Ты что! — тут же воскликнул Син почти возмущенно и наклонился вперед, к нему, нависая. — Как, по-твоему, я могу бродить где-то, зная, что тебе может стать хуже?

Джудар открыл глаза, смотря на него, так обыденно использующего покров Валефора только ради того, чтобы рядом с ним охлаждался воздух, и вздохнул, в самом деле не желая, чтобы джинн находил такое применение из-за него. Он предпочел бы повалить любовника на постель и проверить, как долго тот сумеет в этот раз удерживать покров и сдерживать стоны, но сил не было совсем, и маги только ухватился за кончик одного из его хвостов, поглаживая.

Он чувствовал, что этот человек бесконечно драгоценен и что он сотрет в порошок любого, кто задумает ему навредить.

Джудару не хотелось забывать этот момент, как и тысячи других, и он почти что попросил у юноши письменные принадлежности, чтобы снова приняться выводить те тысяча двести тридцать семь черт для каждой печати, удерживающей в себе рух, чтобы не потерять ни одно воспоминание, важное и неважное, но остановил себя, поняв, что сейчас не лучшее для этого время.

— Солнце… — выдохнул он, и Син нахмурился так, словно он оскорбил его этим словом, обозначающим то, что заставило маги свалиться без чувств. — Ты же не собрался сидеть здесь, пока я полностью не приду в себя?

— Собрался! — упрямо ответил тот, насторожив уши.

Придурок.

Джудар со вздохом, понимая, что ему пока что спокойно не отдохнуть, поднялся, усаживаясь напротив него, немного хмурясь от слабости. Его посох, самое важное, что у него было, валялся рядом на полу, и маги не догадывался, как его досюда дотащили.

— Слушай, ты хоть веришь тому, что я говорю? — с сомнением спросил он и, когда Син без промедления ответил «Конечно!», фыркнув, улыбаясь, щелкнул его по лбу, рядом с третьим глазом от покрова. — Я уже чувствую себя лучше. Веришь?

— Но ты весь красный еще… — пробомотал тот, и Джудар, не думавший, что юноша станет ему возражать, удивленно вскинул брови.

— То есть ты мне всё-таки не веришь? — уточнил он, повесив голову, вздохнув и зарывшись рукой в волосы.

— Верю! Однако… в этом деле… — начал Син, но маги перебил его, взглянув исподлобья.

— Тогда сейчас просто говори, веришь или нет, — заявил Джудар, не собираясь пользоваться его волнением, чтобы заставить тратить его время на присматривание за больным, когда у него были дела получше. — Солнце здесь не палит, я просто не смогу здесь перегреться. Веришь?

— Ну… — протянул юноша нерешительно, но под пронзительным взглядом возлюбленного сдался и нехотя подтвердил. — Верю.

Маги усмехнулся, глядя на то, как Син недовольно повесил уши, поняв, к чему он ведет.

— И сейчас есть только два возможных варианта развития событий, — продолжил он чуть громче, убирая юноше с лица мешающуюся прядь. — Или я буду здесь, живой и здоровый, когда ты вернешься. Или я заскучаю раньше и отправлюсь тебя искать. Веришь?

— Да… — выдохнул Син так разочарованно, словно признавался в чем-то ужасном, и Джудар, не сдержавшись, притянул его к себе, целуя, обхватывая лицо руками, пока сознания плыло от жары и холода.

Выгнать любовника на улицу оказалось сложнее, чем маги думал, но в итоге он справился.


	58. Прошлое и настоящее - 8

Не выдержав жгучего любопытства и желания увидеть всё своими глазами, Джудар в последний момент переменил свое решение не вмешиваться и в этот раз и поспешно схватил за руку Синдбада, как раз проходившего последним через врата подземелья. Их затянуло с силой, которой даже маги не мог противостоять, и представший перед глазами мертвый мир Альма Торан напомнил ему о том моменте, когда Аладдин любезно выкинул его с планеты умирать.

Джудар уже смирился с тем, что первым делом вспоминает только плохое.

Приземлившись в выскобленном на земле телепортационном символе, Син замотал головой, то ли оглядываясь в новом подземелье, то ли убеждаясь, что все его спутники на месте, а маги застыл, приглядываясь к порхающей рух.

Это был Зепар. Усилия были не напрасны.

— Ты всё-таки пошел с нами, Джу, — обратился к нему юноша с крайне довольным видом, не отпуская его ладони, и маги, кинув на него короткий взгляд, фыркнув, отвернулся. — Ты еще злишься? Но я ведь правда просто не хотел, чтобы тебе снова стало плохо…

Тем не менее это не было оправданием тому, что тот почти не принес ему сладостей после своей затянувшейся прогулки по городу. Не настолько Джудар был беспечен, чтобы снова объесться до боли в животе.

Он молча прослушал пустую болтовню остальных, восхищенных местом, в которое они попали, хмуро взглянул на такую неуверенную в себе Серен, отпустил наконец ладонь Синдбада и тут же притянул того к себе, обхватив за плечи и заставив чуть пригнуться, словно замыслил что-то заговорщически обсудить. Еще пару секунд маги пытался понять, зачем он это сделал.

— Я хочу кое-что сказать, — негромко сообщил Джудар, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Его любовник уставился на него, не зная, то ли принимать серьезный вид, то ли просто искренне радоваться, что его больше не игнорируют. — Поскольку это подземелье призвал я, человек, прошедший его, станет моим кандидатом.

— Так это ты его призвал? — недоверчиво и ошеломленно переспросил Джафар и зло выдохнул. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько людей здесь из-за него погибло? Несколько десятков!

— Всего-то? — удивился маги, и юноша рядом с ним вздохнул, понимая, что вот-вот начнется очередная перепалка. — Син, напомни. Сколько человек погибло из-за подземелья Баала, которое призвал Юнан?

— Десять тысяч, — спокойно ответил тот, и те его спутники, которым раньше не доводилось слышать это число, немного побледнели.

На самом деле, не так много. Меньше тех сотен тысяч смертей, которые Джудар в своем мире имел возможность наблюдать издали, не смея подступать ближе.

Он обещал выжить.

— И вот почему же ты вечно достаешь меня, а не Юнана? — с видом глубоко оскорбленной невинности покачал головой маги и отпустил юношу, чтобы безутешно развести руками в стороны. — Ладно, давайте так. Кто из вас думает, что было бы лучше, если бы в этом городе никогда и не было подземелья? Что вы тут делаете доброе дело, избавляясь от него? Руку поднимите.

Почти все подчиненные Синдбада, в отличие от него самого, уверенно подняли руки, а служанки Серен, взглянув на свою задумавшуюся госпожу, остались неподвижны.

Они, кажется, в самом деле считали себя какими-то героями.

— Я надеюсь, ты руку не поднял не потому, что я с тобой сплю? — с подозрением спросил любовника Джудар, и тот взглянул на него почти что оскорбленно.

— Да за кого ты меня принимаешь? — пробормотал Син, безутешно вздохнув, и, к счастью, смотрел только на маги, не видя, что и у всех его подчиненных такой же красноречивый взгляд, как и у того.

— За влюбленного придурка? — с намеком на вызов ответил Джудар вопросом на вопрос, вспоминая все те, по его мнению, бесконечно глупые вещи, которые юноша сделал с того момента, как маги покинул Ракушо.

— Не стану возражать, — признал Синдбад после короткой паузы, во время которой Джудар изо всех сил пытался сдержать смех, видя, что тому очень хотелось хоть как-то возразить. — Но не только ведь.

Маги, всё же не выдержав, довольно фыркнул, жмурясь и чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение из-за мыслей, что в подземелье что-то может пойти не так. Он притянул к себе юношу, вовлекая того в недолгий поцелуй, замечая боковым зрением, как Хинахохо с готовностью прикрыл детишкам глаза своими громадными ладонями, и, щелкнув любовника напоследок по носу в качестве неожиданной атаки, отступил на шаг в сторону с невинным видом, так и говорящим, что руки он с Сином никогда и не распускал.

Джудар, усмехнувшись, уставился на первые врата, отделявшие место прибытия в подземелье от всех тех залов и коридоров, в которых будут проходить испытания для будущего короля, и, вздрогнув, застыл, когда каждый человек рядом с ним исчез в мгновение ока.

Магия, кажется, стиля Альма Торан. Маги с ней был не слишком знаком.

Он растерянно обернулся, убеждаясь, что пропали в самом деле все, и, раздраженно выдохнув, зарылся рукой в волосы, поняв, что в самом деле не может прочесть из оставшихся отпечатков магии, куда телепортировали его спутников. Очевидно, они были еще где-то на территории подземелья, за его пределами джинн бессилен.

Зепар настолько недружелюбен, решив не приглашать его на свою вечеринку? Или настолько недооценивает? Джудару в одиночку понадобится не более двух минут, чтобы найти сокровищницу.

— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я здесь камня на камне не оставлю, — пробормотал маги себе под нос, зная, что Зепар его в любом случае услышит.

Он, подождав для приличия пару секунд, начал прорываться с боем, пробивая себе дорогу к остальным, упорно не обращая внимания на грызущую тревогу, зная, что она уляжется только тогда, когда он увидит одного определенного человека в полном здравии. Син, вне всяких сомнений, некоторое время даже против джинна протянет, хотя о победе не может быть и речи.

А с Зепаром ведь всё довольно непросто.

Джудар, вздохнув, остановился на мгновение, замораживая попытавшихся накинуться на него обитателей подземелья, не зная, почему не может перестать недооценивать будущего короля. Пусть и совсем слабак по сравнению с тем, кем сумеет стать, но на данный момент в этом мире в самом деле уже один из сильнейших.

Возможно, дело было в том, что все последние недели их тренировок ему удавалось не позволять юноше нанести даже один удар, тут же одерживая верх. Но это будет длиться еще совсем недолго, Синдбад с каждым днем становился всё лучше и лучше.

Отвлекая себя посторонними мыслями, Джудар добрался до врат в сокровищницу, мысленно нехотя признавая, что это, кажется, заняло у него больше двух минут, и без всяких промедлений распахнул их. Все попавшие в подземелье стояли перед Зепаром, и маги позволил себе сбавить шаг, расслабляясь.

— Тебе не стыдно? Я видал прием и получше, — проворчал он, с ленной медленностью продвигаясь вперед, но затем остановился, заметив, как на него смотрел джинн.

Весьма недружелюбно.

Стоявшие перед тем люди обернулись, обнажая свое оружие, и Синдбад в покрове Баала встал на изготовку. Джудар почти не услышал его слов за треском молнии и нахмурился, принимая ее на свой борг.

В самом деле… Как глупо.

Он помнил тот момент, когда Хакурю поднялся на ноги, превозмогая причиняемую Феникс невыносимую боль, помнил все те моменты, когда люди и в том, и в этом мире совершали невозможное, и поэтому застыл, немного растерянно глядя на то, как юноша приближался, словно не мог заставить себя поверить, что тот может в самом деле причинить ему вред.


	59. Плохое предчувствие - 1

Вдохнув какой-то совершенно невыносимый запах, Синдбад первым делом, толком не прийдя в себя, попытался с вымученным стоном отвернуться от этой мерзости. Он проморгался и ответил хрипло на несколько несложных вопросов Серендины. Та, поняв, что тот пришел в сознание, поспешила дальше, оставляя его одного шатко подниматься на ноги, держась за стену.

Взгляд остановился на ней, побитой и будто с вмятиной, словно в нее влетело что-то немаленькое. По боли во всем теле и усилиям, которые приходилось прикладывать, чтобы не отвлекаться, юноша даже мог нерадостно предположить, что именно.

Он огляделся, первым делом замечая огромного синего джинна, выглядевшего немного побитым. Син помнил, как разговаривал с Джу, затем как резко увидел перед собой этого самого джинна, а дальше — ничего. Пустота. Юноша недовольно вздохнул, хмуро касаясь затылка, пытаясь понять, не ударился ли он головой так сильно, что ему отшибло память, но даже крови не было.

Решив разобраться с провалом в памяти позже, он нашел взглядом своих подчиненных, над которыми сейчас хлопотали Серен и одна из ее служанок. Другая сидела на земле, придерживая перевязанную руку. Каждый из их группы был ранен тем или другим образом, никто не обошелся без хотя бы порезов и ушибов. К счастью, ничего хуже переломов не было.

Синдбад не сразу сумел найти в сокровищнице джинна Джудара, но он за него почти и не волновался. В его сознании четко отпечаталась разница в силе его возлюбленного и любого другого, не позволявшая даже предположить, что тот может проиграть.

Джу сидел вдали от них всех у стены, держа в руках свой посох, Син издалека крикнул, спрашивая, в порядке ли он, с беспокойством осматривая израненные руки Джафара. Не услышав ответа, он удивленно к нему повернулся, пытаясь понять, что не так. Маги словно его и не услышал, даже головы не поднял, кажется, разглядывая пол перед собой, и юноша заволновался.

Если окажется, что Джу в самом деле серьезно пострадал, а Син его просто проигнорировал, разве сможет он это себе простить…

Перепоручив ребенка вовремя подковылявшему Хинахохо, он направился к маги.

— Джу? — позвал он снова, морщась от боли из-за слишком резких движений, но не сбавляя шага. — Ты как?

Добравшись, он, хмурясь, опустился рядом на одно колено, облегченно вздохнув, когда возлюбленный взглянул на него, не поднимая головы. Син временно решил, что Джу, может, не совсем пришел в себя из-за того же, что вырубило всех остальных, и плохо слышал, а затем зацепился взглядом за глубокую рану на его предплечье, нанесенную чем-то острым, и у него перехватило дыхание.

Такая несомненно болела очень сильно, и юноша, сглотнув, пытаясь справиться с секундным потрясением от того, что кому-то удалось ранить маги, заметил, что тот, кажется, стискивая зубы, играя желваками, плачет. Кровавыми слезами, совсем как в тот раз перед его рабством у Мадоры.

Син запаниковал.

— Джу, почему ты не вылечишь себя? — беспомощно и бесполезно спросил он, теша себя догадками, что маги просто не может сосредоточиться в данный момент, чтобы использовать магию, что всё не так плохо, как выглядит, и потянулся к нему, чтобы вытереть кровь с лица, но Джудар резко отбил его руку своей здоровой, не позволяя коснуться.

Юноша никогда не видел его таким враждебным и застыл, не зная, что делать.

Он еще раз спросил, в порядке ли Джудар.

Сказал, что рану обязательно нужно перевязать, кровь нужно остановиться.

Позвал возлюбленного по имени еще раз, почти моляще, но всё равно не получил никакого ответа, только холодный взгляд исподлобья.

В итоге, обернувшись и убедившись, что все потихоньку приходят в себя и помогают друг другу с ранами, молча сел на землю напротив, надеясь, что маги остынет и даст себя осмотреть, немного стыдясь того, что не помогает своим подчиненным, но зная, что никого другого из группы Джудар даже близко не подпустит.

Син жалел, что с ними в путешествии не было Руруму. Ужасно было думать, что возлюбленный, может, доверял ей намного больше, чем ему самому, но такой расклад был бы лучше, чем-то, что они имели сейчас.

Маги дышал часто, снова не дал юноше дотронуться, когда тот, выждав из-за волнения совсем немного, потянулся к нему, и юноша застыл на месте, смиряясь с судьбой и пытаясь справиться с тем фактом, что Джудар не притянул его к себе лениво, обнимая и щекотно залечивая раны, как делал всегда, а был почти что готов напасть.

Что случилось?

Он ничего не помнил. Джинн на них напал? Даже маги сумел нанести такую рану…

Но почему он его к себе не подпускал?

— Джу? — позвал он, чуть радуясь тому, что маги немного вскинул голову, глядя на него, пусть и не расслабляясь ни на одно мгновение. — Джу, что произошло?

— Зепар, — сказал тот негромко и зло, и Син удивленно заморгал. — Начинай испытание. И даже не думай судить предвзято.

Юноша снова обернулся, чтобы взглянуть туда же, куда смотрел и его возлюбленный, и увидел, как хозяин подземелья кивнул с явной неохотой, не желая дальнейших ранений.

— Ты подрался с джинном? — спросил, не слишком надеясь сейчас на ответ, юноша, слегка понизив зачем-то голос. Он, конечно, помнил о том, что Джудар говорил, что джинны его недолюбливают из-за того, что он падший, но не думал, что настолько.

— Он напал на меня, — всё так же зло выдохнул маги, словно возражая обвинению в свою сторону.

Син открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что уже давно ничего не ставил ему в вину, но оставил эти слова при себе, видя, насколько ожесточенно тот смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Это он тебя ранил? — тихо спросил юноша, слыша, как за его спиной остальные собираются рядом с джинном, но не собираясь упускать возможность поговорить.

— А ты как думаешь? — сдерживая злость, спросил маги, и Синдбад кивнул. В самом деле, разве присутствовал в этом подземелье кто-то другой, кто мог бы его ранить?

Повисло молчание, которое затем прервал юноша, который больше не мог смотреть на то, как стекает по руке чужая кровь.

— Джу, давай… я перевяжу тебе рану? — предложил он, надеясь заговорить маги, чтобы тот вышел из ступора, не дававшего ему вылечить себя. — Ты ведь кровь теряешь…

По крайней мере из глаз она уже не шла, и Син надеялся, что это хороший знак.

— Просто иди, — пробормотал Джудар. — Джинн ждет.

Он, кажется, не совсем знал, как у его любовника расставлены приоритеты. Зепару, напавшему на него, придется подождать столько, сколько потребуется.

Больше всего сейчас юноша желал силы, чтобы защитить всех людей, которые ему дороги.

И бинтов, чтобы перевязать одного упрямца.

Второе он по крайней мере всегда носил с собой с тех пор, как люди начали пытаться ему навредить, то есть уже очень долго.

Но когда Син потянулся к его руке, собираясь приняться за дело, Джудар отодвинулся, хотя до этого казалось, что дальше вжаться в стену просто невозможно. Юноша молча уставился на него, не зная, то ли смотреть на маги укоризненно, с намеком на просьбу заботиться о себе хотя бы ради него, то ли попытаться словесно на него надавить. Хорошей не казалась ни одна из идей.

Он помнил, как Джу в Неаполии вскользь упомянул, что запустил в свое время сломанное Пипирикой ребро, не вылечив его сразу как следует, и из-за этого был недовольным всё плавание из Имучакка.

Но маги, нахмурившись, отвернулся, перехватил посох так, чтобы освободить одну руку, и накрыл, не касаясь, ладонью рану, начавшую очень медленно затягиваться в мягком сиреневом свете. Син подождал немного, думая, что Джу, может, взглянет на него, но тот упрямо смотрел в сторону.

— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил юноша за то, что он к нему прислушался, отчего маги нахмурился, и поднялся с земли.

Первым делом нужно было выбраться из этого подземелья, и Синдбад знал лишь один способ сделать это.


	60. Плохое предчувствие - 2

Зепар был жесток.

И если при сражении Мистраса и Хинахохо Синдбаду еще удавалось держать лицо, признавая идею джинна испытывать подчиненных, то в тот момент, когда Джафар проткнул свою грудь клинком, он вышел из себя. У него и до этого голова шла кругом от осознания, что произошло в тот промежуток времени, который он не помнил, пришедшего, когда Зепар завладел разумом Масрура и свободно управлял его телом.

Юноша был в тихой ярости из-за того, что их использовали таким образом, и в смятении, и в тот единственный раз, когда он рискнул бросить взгляд на Джудара, маги выглядел так, словно был совершенно не заинтересован в происходящем. Он и голос-то подал лишь однажды, чтобы сказать заупрямившемуся из-за обмана джинну, отказавшемуся выбирать кандидата, что его терпение не бесконечно.

К моменту полемики с Серендиной Син оказался в разрозненных чувствах, но не мог малодушно убеждать себя, что проиграл только из-за этого. Ее слова в самом деле заставили его сердце заколебаться, и он не мог перестать о них думать, ни когда возвращался из подземелья, ни когда решал вопрос с Элиохаптом, ни когда тащился с остальными по пустыне. Путешествие прошло хорошо, к его союзу семи морей присоединилась еще одна страна, но юноша продолжал думать о том, что значит основать государство и быть его королем, даже когда праздновал вечером по возвращении в Катарго вместе со всеми покорение подземелья.

Доводы Серен казались такими разумными, но он отчего-то был уверен, что предложенный ею путь — далеко не единственный. Ведь разве джинны, даровавшие ему силу короля, интересовались его неблагородным происхождением? Разве все эти королевские династии когда-то очень давно основали не самые обычные люди?

Если родство в самом деле настолько важнее талантов и заслуг, то он, даже если сумеет основать страну, не станет оставлять после себя связанных с ним кровью наследников. Должен быть другой способ находить следующего правителя, но юноша, никогда не изучавший политику, его не знал.

Дверь в самую большую снятую ими комнату, в которой они все вместе не слишком тихо праздновали, распахнулась, и на пороге появился Джудар, отчего Синдбад, поднесший к губам бокал, застыл, так и не отпив ни глотка.

Когда маги ушел через портал еще в Элиохапте, не попрощавшись и не сказав ни слова, он решил, что увидит его еще очень нескоро. Самое раннее, на что он надеялся, было по приплытии в Балбадд через пару недель.

Оживленные разговоры сменились молчанием, и Джудар недоуменно вскинул бровь, оглядывая собравшихся.

— Вы пьете без меня? — почти неверяще спросил он. — Это подло.

— Прости, — выдохнул Син со слабой улыбкой, проглатывая слова объяснения про то, что так скоро увидеть возлюбленного он даже не ожидал.

— Я подумаю над этим, — ответил маги, пожав плечами с написанным на лице сомнением, будто не считал, что подобное можно так просто простить, и двинулся к нему, пробираясь мимо собравшихся подчиненных юноши и отвешивая почти каждому из них нелестное словечко.

Добравшийся и опустившийся рядом, столкнувшись плечами, Джудар огляделся в недоумении, не получив ни одного колкого ответа, и забрал у не запротестовавшего Синдбада бокал с вином, тут же отпив немного. Тот был не против, думая, что ему на этот вечер уже хватило, и молча рассматривая с подозрением глядевшего на отвернувшихся от него людей маги, тут же замечая длинный светлый шрам на ведущей руке, но, к своему облегчению, понимая, что Джу выглядит совершенно здоровым, избавившись от своей смертельной бледности, преследовавшей его со схватки в подземелье.

— Не настолько ведь я хорош в том, чтобы отравлять другим веселье… — негромко пробормотал Джу, и юноша придвинул к нему закуски, на которые тот накинулся так жадно, словно не ел последние несколько дней.

И что он делал в это время…

Син терпеливо уставился перед собой, ожидая, пока маги не подкрепится, зная, что остальных его спутников раздирают весьма противоречивые чувства. При нем они этого не обсуждали вслух, но вполне могли негодовать, считая, что полученные ими ранения были чересчур для самообороны. Он сам отделался почти что легче всех и чувствовал одну лишь вину, пусть и знал, что силе Зепара он ничего не мог противопоставить.

Такая проблемная способность теперь в руках Серендины…

— Джу, мне очень жаль, что так вышло… — начал юноша, зная тысячу способов красноречиво извиниться и то, что маги не впечатлит ни один из них. — Прости меня, я сделаю всё, чтобы подобное не повторилось вновь.

Момент он, возможно, выбрал не самый удачный, поскольку Джудар от неожиданности подавился. Син коснулся было осторожно его спины, намекая, что в любой момент готов спасать его, и мысленно проклиная себя, но маги поспешно помотал головой, отказываясь.

— Так ты купил их мне? — поинтересовался тот, прокашлявшись, хитро глядя, и юноша на мгновение застыл.

— Купил что? — непонимающе переспросил он.

— Сладости, — ответил Джудар с таким видом, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся.

Син вздохнул, закрывая глаза и потирая переносицу, чувствуя, как издалека подбирается головная боль.

— Джу, я ведь не об этом говорю… — начал объяснять он.

— Не беспокойся, я знаю, о чем ты, — перебил его маги, и юноша, вздрогнув, выпрямился, услышав, насколько жестким за одно мгновение стал его голос. — Что посеешь, то пожнешь. Я знал, что не стоит лезть к джинну в подземелье. Но не знал, что он отреагирует настолько враждебно. Ты здесь вообще ни при чем.

Это всё равно не отменяло того взгляда, которым наградил его возлюбленный, когда он к нему приблизился. Он ведь, когда признавался, смекнул уже, что к чему, подозревал многое и был серьезен, когда обещал быть лучше. Не слишком-то получалось, судя по всему.

— Ну и чем ты грузишься на этот раз, Син? — вздохнув, спросил Джудар, положив ему голову на плечо, и юноша поспешно избавился от своих невеселых мыслей, пытаясь придумать что-то другое.

— Я всё же не смог пройти твое подземелье. Не стал твоим кандидатом, — выпалил он с крохотной задержкой, и маги хмыкнул, принимая это оправдание за чистую монету.

— Лучше думай, что тебе с этим повезло. Не так уж и весело быть моим кандидатом, — пробормотал Джудар и отлип от него, поднимая бокал в сторону Серендины, наконец вспомнив, кто прошел призванное им подземелье. — Мои поздравления. Я обучу тебя тому, как использовать джинна, и с ним ты сможешь отвоевать свою родину у Барбароссы.

Синдбад молча уставился на него. Его Джу не учил. Ему пришлось учиться всему самому, хотя маги так долго был рядом, бездельничая.

— У Барбароссы ведь тоже есть сосуд джинна. Это будет вовсе не легко, — напомнил Дракон после того, как девушка благодарно кивнула, всё еще не испытывая к маги ни капли доверия, но усердно это скрывая.

— У него не один сосуд, а два, — спокойно поправил Джудар, принявшись дальше за еду, и Синдбад, считавший себя до этого единственным в мире человеком, покорившим более одного подземелья, нахмурился.

— В самом деле? — переспросил он, в уме уже пытаясь рассчитать, насколько сильно это усложняет их положение. — Откуда ты это вообще знаешь?

— Так он ведь тоже мой кандидат, — ответил маги и, заметив что-то в принцессе, которой даже после этой новости удалось сохранить лицо, добавил. — Нет нужды волноваться, он не в моем вкусе.

— А Серен, значит, в твоем вкусе? — поинтересовался Син, тепло улыбаясь, прежде чем кто-либо другой успел подать голос.

— Полностью! — ответил Джудар с запалом, кажется, не понимая даже, что его любовник от таких признаний не в восторге. — Разве может быть что-то лучше кандидата со стальной волей? Если такому удастся меня впечатлить, забыть о скуке, заставив сердце биться быстрее, я что угодно для него сделаю, даже если сам умру при этом.

Юноша, понимая, что маги абсолютно серьезен, притянул того к себе, не отвечая на удивленное «Что такое?», бросив короткий предупреждающий взгляд на Серендину, спокойно выдержавшую его, и мысленно растаял, когда Джудар, довольно выдохнув, расслабился в его объятьях, прижимаясь ближе.

Пришел ли уже ответ на его письмо?

— Кстати, — опомнился маги, чуть не задремав, через какое-то время, когда остальные, убрав устроенный бардак, разошлись по другим комнатам, оставляя их в этой, самой большой, а Синдбад, смирившись со многим, принялся медленно расплетать ему косу на ночь, чтобы расчесать позже. — Так вы собрались сыграть свадьбу?


	61. Плохое предчувствие - 3

— Я не собираюсь ни на ком жениться, — перестав расплетать косу, медленно ответил Синдбад, заглядывая в алые глаза возлюбленного, тщетно пытаясь понять, почему тот почти пытается сосватать его с Серендиной.

— Почему? — спросил Джудар так изумленно, что юноша потерял ненадолго дар речи, даже не найдясь сразу с ответом.

— Почему ты вообще меня об этом спрашиваешь? — попытался отбиться он вопросом на вопрос в полном смятении, перебирая в уме возможные варианты.

Маги замолчал, недоуменно заморгав, а затем уставился куда-то в сторону, забрав из чужих рук свою косу и закончив расплетать ее.

— Между Барбароссой и Серендиной я раз за разом бы выбирал ее, — пробормотал он, нисколько не делая ситуацию понятнее, а затем настойчиво толкнул Сина в плечо, заставляя, непонимающе вскинув брови, улечься на спину.

Джу следом устроился рядом, положив голову ему на живот и схватившись пальцами одной руки за одежду с таким видом, словно юноше не следовало даже думать о том, чтобы прогнать его. Син хотел было сказать, что нет смысла ютиться на неудобном полу, когда кровать всего в паре шагов, но, почувствовав, что маги под его прикосновением напряжен, словно гольный комок нервов, промолчал, закинув голову, глядя на потолок, согнув одну ногу в колене и неспешно гладя того по голове.

Только бы у Джу волосы не спутались. Ведь это ему, Синдбаду, их затем расчесывать перед сном, опасаясь сделать больно, и заплетать обратно.

— Завтра мы с Масруром отправимся дальше на юг. Тебе, думаю, лучше не идти с нами. Можно вернуться в Балбадд с остальными или своим ходом, — негромко поделился через какое-то время юноша планами и, когда расслабившийся маги промычал что-то невнятное в ответ, обозначая, что услышал его, шутливо спросил. — Неужели не скажешь даже, что будешь скучать по мне?

— Не скажу, — сонно и устало пробубнил Джудар себе под нос, и Син решил, что пора всё же перетаскивать его на более подходящее для сна место, пока он не начал дремать прямо здесь.

— В самом деле не будешь скучать? — продолжил он, полагая, что раздражает неимоверно, но не в силах ничего с собой поделать, и осторожно поднялся, садясь, ожидая, что маги недовольно отстранится, но не ожидая, что тот так и скатится вниз, на его колени, удивленно распахнув глаза и сонно моргая.

Юноша выдержал пару секунд, а затем, фыркнув, засмеялся, пряча лицо и отворачиваясь в сторону, притворяясь, что не видит, как опасно и угрожающе Джудар щурился.

— Не буду! — подтвердил маги зло и, пока Син пытался справиться с волной хохота, повалил того на пол, не щадя, заставляя больно удариться затылком о каменный пол.

Все полученные в подземелье раны разом дали о себе знать, но юноша сдержался, зная, что Джу так с ним не со зла, и лишь притворно завыл, хватая возлюбленного и крепко прижимая к себе в наверняка неудобной позе.

Ему были нужны не признания, а возможность подурачиться и немного времени вместе до того, как снова придется расстаться. Если бы маги ответил на его вопросы как-то иначе, мягче, то заставил бы этим порядком побеспокоиться. И если бы он не начал возмущенно вырываться, упираясь любовнику ладонью в грудь, Син тоже начал бы волноваться. Джу не любил даже когда его уютно обнимали без причины, просто в порыве чувств, и героически выдержал в начале их отношений лишь две ночи того, как юноша, пользуясь своей безнаказанностью, стискивал его перед сном, прижимаясь.

Маги словно неприрученный дикий кот, рвался из объятий, давался гладиться, только если хотел, и Син думал порой, что у его возлюбленного не было родителей, что его, может быть, недолюбили в детстве, мало касались с теплотой обычной привязанности, и хватал затем Джудара так крепко, как только мог.

И сейчас без магии тот мог даже не думать о том, чтобы вырваться из его хватки.

— Любовь моя, знаешь, сейчас я мог бы довести тебя до предела, — прошептал юноша на ухо маги, взглянувшему на него так, словно его терпение в самом деле было на пределе. Син рассмеялся, улыбаясь, поцеловал его в макушку, пользуясь моментом, и почти увернулся от щелбана по лбу. — Я мог бы… Не дерись, Джу, не дерись! Так вот, я мог бы… На чем я остановился? Больно, когда пинают, будь со мной нежнее… Я ведь с тобой нежен? Я мог бы подготавливать тебя так медленно и нежно, что ты бы не выдержал, опять бы меня за волосы схватил, лишь бы свой темп задать… Но ничего личного, я бы спросил снова, будешь ли ты по мне скучать, и если бы твой ответ меня расстроил… — и он задохнулся от щекотки, удивляясь тому, что маги его вообще жалел, а не выкинул, может, в окно.

Юноша засмеялся снова, веселясь, провально стараясь увернуться, и через несколько минут борьбы, неравной из-за того, что Джудара щекотка не брала, просто лежал, побежденный, на неудобном полу, пытаясь отдышаться и вытереть выступившие слезы.

— Я думаю, кое-что было бы иначе, — медленно поправил его довольный своей победой маги, выпрямляясь, но не слезая с него. — Из нас двоих это ты не сумел бы выдержать и снова смирно бы стонал мое имя, прося о большем. Как тебе такой вариант? Более вероятен, как по мне.

Синдбад знал, что наиболее вероятно, что они просто заснут от усталости после этого напряженного дня, в который они успели и подземелье покорить, и Элиохапт к союзу семи морей присоединить, а наутро Джу уже не будет рядом, чтобы не устраивать так нелюбимые им прощания. Хотелось, с одной стороны, добраться наконец до кровати и отдохнуть, а с другой — и вовсе не засыпать.

— Да. Да, ты прав, пожалуй, — покладисто согласился он, не вызывая этим у маги и капли доверия и хитро на него глядя. — В твоем возрасте было бы тяжеловато… Надо поберечь спину, здоровье, понимаю.

— В моем возрасте? — спросил Джудар удивленно, без тени шутливости, заставая Синдбада врасплох. — Я выгляжу старше?

— Старше меня? Пока что да, думаю, — ответил тот непонимающе, глядя на то, как маги осмотрелся, ища, должно быть, зеркало, которого в этой комнате не было.

— Нет, старше, чем раньше, — уточнил маги и, когда юноша задумчиво покачал головой, смотря снизу вверх на его лицо, и пытаясь понять, изменился ли тот хоть на каплю с их первой встречи кроме того, что стал меньше хмуриться, пояснил. — Просто обычно я использую магию, останавливающую старение, но пару месяцев назад перестал.

— Это слишком выматывает? — забеспокоился Син, стараясь не подавать виду, и подвинулся, чтобы не придавливать возлюбленному волосы, когда тот поднялся, безжалостно взъерошив ему напоследок и так не самую аккуратную прическу.

— Нет, скорее… Зачем мне это? — пробормотал Джудар почти неслышно, и пересевший наконец на кровать юноша, наблюдавший за тем, как маги пытался отыскать в его сумке гребень, мрачно нахмурился, зная, что это не то «Зачем мне это? Состаримся вместе», на которое он мог бы малодушно надеяться.

— И что теперь? — спокойно спросил он, принявшись тепло улыбаться, как только Джу вновь повернулся к нему, сосредоточенно приводя свои волосы в порядок. — Давай помогу… Будешь стареть быстрее?

— Вроде не должен, — ответил тот, опустившись на край кровати и отдав гребень, и Синдбаду показалось, что маги и сам точно не знал точно, просто действовал наугад.

Он со вздохом принялся за дело, и расчесывать возлюбленному волосы ничуть не легче, чем в первый раз, даже привычка не сказывалась. Но юноша по крайней мере не волновался так сильно, как тогда, и мог перебирать чужие пряди без особо сильного страха сделать больно, замечая с довольной улыбкой, что Джу в самом деле нравилось, когда осторожно касались кожи головы и шеи.

— Не слишком-то задерживайся на юге, — в конце концов сказал ему маги, пока Син умело заплетал ему свободную косу. — Я же со скуки помру, пока буду здесь ждать.


	62. Плохое предчувствие - 4

Крохотный противный голос в голове завывал о том, что так будет лучше, что Масрур не сумел найти свою семью, что так этот полезный фаналис останется на его стороне, но Синдбад не обращал на него внимания, искренне сочувствуя ребенку из-за их провалившегося путешествия. Юноша знал, что какая-то его часть теперь всегда будет мерзко гнаться за выгодой, чтобы он смог любой ценой достичь своей цели, и лишь надеялся, что она не будет становиться больше, перекрывая все остальные его чувства.

Син понимал, что его явно не ждет такое светлое и безоблачное будущее, как он когда-то смел мечтать, и шел с кучкой сопровождавших его детей через Катарго, чтобы наконец покинуть это место, вернуться в Балбадд и заняться неотложными делами, пока не закончилось убегающее сквозь пальцы время. Затем его внезапно схватили за плечо, на что юноша, привыкший опасаться только атак, полных желания причинить боль, даже не вздрогнул, лишь удивленно развернувшись навстречу бесшумно появившемуся откуда-то Джудару, тут же притянувшему его к себе для поцелуя.

Этот маги мог говорить что угодно, но он определенно соскучился. Сину казалось до этого, что ему уже очень жарко на этом невыносимым юге, даже с покрытой головой и выработанной привычкой, но Джу умело доказывал обратное, давно выучив, какие именно поцелуи нравятся ему больше всего. Очень давно.

— Скучал, — подтвердил ему маги тихо на ухо, когда юноша только-только собрался с интересом спросить его об этом, и тот застыл, улыбаясь, краснея и очень жалея, что не может прямо сейчас утащить возлюбленного в укромное место и взглянуть, как долго тот сумеет держать эту хитрую ухмылку.

Впрочем, почему не может…

Но Джудар, чуть отстранившись, уже отвел взгляд, рассматривая его малолетних спутников, а Син вновь на несколько секунд застыл, глядя на его фиолетовые тени. У юноши были бы большие проблемы со спокойствием, если бы другие люди увидели, как притягательно маги выглядел, когда их наносил.

Точно. Мира ведь видела.

— И как, сделали то, за чем тащились в такую даль? — спросил Джудар скорее у детей, чем у своего любовника, и те почти одновременно закачали головами. — Так за чем вы вообще туда пошли-то?

— Ты забыл? — удивленно спросил Син и, чтобы маги не перегрелся, накрыл ему голову капюшоном, про который тот, возможно, тоже не вспомнил. — Я точно тебе рассказывал.

— Мне было не интересно, вот я и не слушал, — отозвался Джудар, поправляя капюшон, чтобы тот не лез в глаза, и задумчиво взглянул на грустного Масрура, переживавшего о своих сородичах, так же, как и он, попавших в рабство. — Знаешь, он хоть и может льва одним ударом пополам разорвать, но всё равно довольно очаровательный. Может, обменяем Джафара на второго такого же? И новенького тоже можно.

Маленький ассасин молча закатил глаза, уже никак не реагируя на подобные шутки, а вот Шарркан испуганно подобрался, веря ему, но не Масруру, тут же тихо сказавшему не волноваться.

— Ну уж нет, они мне все нужны, — рассмеялся юноша в ответ, и маги разочарованно цокнул языком. — Ты хоть и разгромил целый остров по пьяни, но тоже довольно очаровательный, Джу.

Маги застыл на пару секунд, думая, не звучит ли это как какое-то оскорбление, а затем согласно закивал головой.

— Мы искали на Темном материке других фаналисов, но на деревню напали работорговцы и увели их всех, — Син, взглянул, вздохнув, на печально поникшего Масрура, взявшегося рассказать об их отсутствии успеха Джудару, с которым сумел как-то суметь поладить в последние недели, и почти пропустил тот момент, когда обычно расслабленное лицо маги внезапно приняло весьма встревоженное выражение.

— Черт, Син, я вспомнил. Вспомнил то, что забыл тогда, — сообщил он юноше, хватая того за плечо и не давая глупо пошутить. — Мне нужно в Цишан. Пойдем со мной скорее в Цишан.

— Цишан? — задумчиво переспросил Син, вспомнив, что это город посреди пустыни к северу от Балбадда, и удивившись тому, что у Джу там могут быть какие-то дела. — Скорее не получится, детей я одних не оставлю.

Совершенно не приспособленный к жизни Шарркан, Масрур, после стольких лет в рабстве едва ли лучше общавшийся с людьми. И Джафар, за которым ассасинами могла вестись охота. Да и они же еще совсем маленькие, чтобы отпускать их куда-то без сопровождения.

Синдбад в их возрасте, конечно, чего только не вытворял без любого надзора, но это не считается.

— И правда. Если попадутся партевийцам, то в живых не останутся. Они там сейчас и своих без разбору вырезают, что уж говорить о такой странной кучке детей… — пробормотал Джудар, закрывая глаза и зарываясь рукой в волосы, пытаясь придумать, что же делать, и вздрогнул, когда Син с Джафаром почти одновременно выпалили «Что?». — Чистки в Партевии. Используют свое перемирие, ставят эксперименты над людьми, чтобы создать армию посильнее. Не слышали, что ли?

Конечно, не слышали. Если бы такое было известно на международном уровне, в Рэм явно бы не сидели сложа руки.

— Это просто слухи, верно? — спросил Джафар неуверенно, быстро соображая и, кажется, без труда веря в подобные новости.

— С чего бы? Это правда, — пожал Джудар плечами с таким видом, словно не сказал ничего необычного. — Вы ведь… помните Фалан и ее созданий? Она сейчас под крылом Барбароссы, продолжает совершенствоваться.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — негромко спросил Синдбад, немного глупо надеясь, что маги будет с ним предельно честен, но зная, что этого не произойдет.

Джудар взглянул на него и криво улыбнулся.

— Я ведь маги, — только ответил он.

Словно бы это всё могло объяснить. Отчего-то юноша был немного разочарован, но это чувство перекрывала возникшее из-за слов Джу беспокойство за родину, на которой он не был так давно. Было даже немного удивительно, что он чувствовал что-то подобное из-за страны, принесшей ему только боль, страны, к которой он сейчас чувствовал лишь неприязнь.

Это была не та новость, которую можно было бы просто выбросить из головы, и Синдбад решил позже спросить Рашида, не доходили ли до него слухи о подобном.

— Тогда я просто побыстрее подкину всех до Балбадда, а затем мы с Сином отправимся дальше, — заключил с довольным видом Джудар, словно бы его предложение решало все их проблемы.

— Нет. Я против, — тут же возразил юноша, подступая чуть ближе, и маги кинул на него недоумевающий взгляд.

— Это еще почему? Если хочешь снова полмесяца пылиться на идиотском корабле, то пожалуйста, но без меня, — ответил тот резко.

— Нет ведь смысла тебе напрягаться только ради того, чтобы все поскорее вернулись домой, — продолжил Синдбад, вспоминая свою тревогу при виде Джудара, истощенного после того, как перенес их обоих в Ракушо.

Он когда-то давно думал, что эта тревога со временем утихнет, сгладится и превратится в тихо гложущее изнутри беспокойство, но она росла с каждым прошедшим днем и каждым разом, когда становилось всё яснее, что маги не становится лучше. Вгрызалась в чувства и разбивала спокойствие.

Джу застыл на мгновение, удивленно заморгав, а затем словно пристыженно немного опустил голову, и Синдбаду уже было даже почти не интересно, какую же тот придумал себе причину, по которой он противился телепортации.

— Да всё в порядке, — тем не менее тут же заявил маги. — Всего-то четверо детей, не умру же я от этого. Буду осторожен. Чур, я беру Масрура, а ты остальных.

Четве…

— Давай просто вернемся по морю, — с усталым вздохом продолжил гнуть свое юноша, не обращая внимания на детей, переводящих взгляд с него на его возлюбленного и обратно. — И прошу, не говори об этом так просто.

Джудар уставился на него так, что Синдбад понял, что тот скорее своим посохом подавится, чем уступит.

— Не говорить о чем? О смерти? — уточнил он, и его тон явно не предвещал ничего приятного. — Я умру, рано или еще раньше, и ты с этим можешь только смириться.

Юноша сглотнул, кажется, слишком громко, тщетно пытаясь сохранить самообладание, стискивая зубы, пока маги бил по самому больному.

— Я знаю, — сдержанно ответил он, глядя Джудару прямо в спокойные алые глаза. — Спасибо, что напомнил.

— Просто не забудь о трауре, и я не буду обижен, — обронил тот, отворачиваясь и наконец замечая, как растерянно на него смотрят дети, присоединившиеся к ним не так давно.

Как он может быть обижен, к тому моменту ему будет уже всё равно.

Джафар осторожно бросил на Сина взгляд, и тот на пару секунд закрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая и прислушиваясь к тому, что маги говорит детям. Затем молча нашел в сумке карту и протянул ее ему по требованию, радуясь уже тому, что Джу по ней хотел распланировать ряд небольших прыжков, после каждого из которых можно будет отдохнуть, а не пытался покрыть всё расстояние за раз.

Было так горько, что едва получалось дышать.


	63. Плохое предчувствие - 5

Джу думал, наверное, что они доберутся до Балбадда намного быстрее, но Син после каждой телепортации вынуждал его сделать перерыв на четверть часа, прибегая для этого к крайне грустному и обеспокоенному его здоровьем виду. Маги этому виду долго сопротивляться не мог, ворчал, наивно хотел увеличить покрываемое за раз расстояние, но у юноши в руках была карта, по которой они уже успели решить каждую остановку, и он был непреклонен.

Они вернулись в главный офис компании поздно ночью, и порыв Джудара сразу же отправиться дальше, в Цишан, разбился об удивленный вопрос Сина о том, почему они не могут переночевать здесь, а утром, набравшись сил, продолжить путь.

Он в самом деле рассчитывал отдохнуть после долгого дня и набраться сил, но вместо этого лежал на боку, сна ни в одном глазу, подложив руку под голову и глядя перед собой в темноту, постепенно рассеиваемую первыми лучами солнца. Комната уже прилично обставлена, не то, что было, когда Синдрия только-только заявилась в Балбадд, и новая кровать не настолько узкая, что двоим на ней пришлось бы ютиться, непременно касаясь друг друга, чтобы уместиться.

Юноша скучал немного по той паре недель, но не по тому, как Джу непременно выпихивал его с постели, даже не просыпаясь.

Син бесшумно вздохнул, осторожно потянулся и тихо перевернулся на другой бок, задумчиво глядя на очертания спины маги в темноте. Это постепенно превращалось в нездоровую привычку. Когда днем не было времени, чтобы обдумать всё, что будоражило сердце, ночью все мысли словно оглушительно кричали, требуя внимания к себе, пока их было лучше всего слышно в тишине. Это понемногу изматывало.

Юноша думал то о возлюбленном, надежду не лишиться которого он всё еще не оставил, то о Партевии, пока что лишь раздираемой на части изнутри, но грозившей в скором времени вновь начать влиять на положение в мире. Его родная страна ведь словно огромный едва живой от вечных схваток зверь, покрытый и своей, и чужой кровью, стоит дать ему волю, и он начнет жадно пожирать всё вокруг.

Неужели ему в самом деле следовало объединиться с Серендиной, чтобы подавить Партевию, изменить ее и не допустить новых войн? Отчего-то одна только мысль вызывала отторжение, и ему не было покоя.

Джу не умрет, Син не будет вновь беспомощно стоять рядом не в силах помочь.

Мысли набегали друг на друга, сбиваясь, словно волны в бескрайнем море, и он мог только продолжать беспокойно думать, не приходя ни к какому новому решения, желая больше знаний, надеясь, что в какой-то момент всё же сумеет заснуть.

— Син, — внезапно раздался голос Джу, и юноша напрягся от неожиданности. — Ты не спишь, верно.

Он застыл удивленно, улыбаясь то ли смущенно, то ли виновато и пытаясь понять, почему спавший обычно довольно крепко маги проснулся, хотя он даже не игрался без спроса с его волосами. Затем вспомнил, что они воспринимали мир совершенно по-разному.

— Ох, Джу. Моя рух слишком громкая, да? Извини, я тогда… — Син, резко избавившись от меланхоличного настроения, заволновался, что мешает, и начал подниматься, смутно собираясь уйти куда-нибудь, раз не может спокойно заснуть, но маги тут же со вздохом схватил его за плечо, останавливая.

— Иди ко мне, глупый, — сказал он, притягивая, и юноша прилег обратно и придвинулся совсем немного, чтобы не заставлять потом жаловаться на то, что слишком жарко. Син мечтал порой, чтобы в Балбадде было так же холодно, как в Имучакке, чтобы можно было ночами греться друг о друга, а не страдать под утро от подступающей духоты. — Да ближе.

Ближе, которого хотел Джу, оказалось совсем близко, и тот обнял его за талию, забравшись пальцами под одежду и пробежавшись ими по спине вверх-вниз, и поцеловал в макушку, устраиваясь удобнее, но не отпуская из объятий. В постепенно отступающей полутьме юноша смотрел, как маги сонно щурится, сдерживая зевки, почти что засыпая вновь.

Если бы… Если бы это могло длиться… не вечность, но хотя бы…

— Син, знаешь, я… — Джудар медленно выдохнул, притягивая любовника еще немного ближе, и тот, не сопротивляясь, уткнулся ему носом куда-то в шею, довольно пригревшись и обняв в ответ. — У меня тоже когда-то был человек, такой, что… Я и представить себе не мог, что останусь без него.

Синдбад застыл, слушая, и сглотнул, кажется, почти что оглушительно громко.

— А в какой-то момент получилось так, что я не мог вернуться и меня пару лет считали мертвым. Он честно, в самом деле очень сильно пытался сдержаться, но в итоге при встрече всё равно разрыдался, я его целый час успокоить не мог. Такой плакса, — юноша чувствовал по его голосу, что маги улыбался так горько, что сердце сжималось от боли за него. — Да и я тоже, когда он умер… Вот только меня никто не утешал.

— Джу, — прошептал он, бездумно вскидывая голову, чтобы взглянуть на возлюбленного, почти ударяя его, и протянул руку, касаясь щеки и не зная, что сказать. Боль не исчезала и не становилась слабее, лишь притихала, заставляя смириться и спрятать ее в сердце подальше, чтобы затем резко вернуться снова от какого-то случайного воспоминания или события. Синдбад знал об этом, ему порой было глубоко внутри больно просто смотреть на счастливых детей с родителями, на бывших рабов, которых приютила его компания.

Он мог говорить вдохновенные речи, когда их от него ждала толпа, но Джудару это было совсем не нужно. Маги накрыл его ладонь своей, целуя пальцы, и юноша чувствовал под прикосновением его слабую улыбку.

— А сейчас я здесь, — продолжил тот, а Син всё не мог перестать думать о том, что Джу пережил. — И это довольно неплохо. Понимаешь? Тебе придется отпустить.

Конечно он клонил к этому.

Отпустить? Как он мог отпустить? Он хотел всего и для всех, он бежал вперед, ранясь, падая и тут же поднимаясь обратно, пока момент слабости не заметили те, кто полностью полагался на него в исполнении общей мечты, чтобы людям, напротив, не нужно отпускать любимых.

Юноша смог бы, пусть и не без тоски и сопротивления, смириться, если бы в один день их с маги пути разошлись, но он не мог просто согласиться с тем, что Джу уйдет, пусть и будет хотеть остаться. Маги мог просто исчезнуть навсегда, неуклюже попрощавшись и не сказав, что это прощание, не желая показывать другим свою слабость, и Син сильнее стиснул его в объятьях, закусывая щеку изнутри, не задумываясь, что может делать больно, пока причина его переживаний сдавленно не выдохнула.

— Я тебе сказал отпустить, а не крепче хвататься, — пробормотал Джудар обреченно и снова удержал на месте любовника, попытавшегося отодвинуться, зная, что эмоции снова возьмут верх. — Ну что за унылое выражение лица.

— Ты мое лицо не видишь даже, — хрипло ответил Синдбад, чувствуя, как маги почти весело фыркнул ему куда-то в макушку, гладя его по спине, кажется, успокаивающе, и отстранился, только чтобы потянуться за поцелуем.

Сонный Джудар, не до конца решивший, стоит ли просыпаться или можно спать дальше, всякий раз или чертовски злой, что его разбудили, пусть даже была уважительная причина, или исключительно нежный, как сейчас. Юноша уже привык как-то, что маги резкий, что он и врезать может, вправляя мозги, что нет в нем той учтивости, которая не позволяла бы смеяться над чужими промахами, и что томно дожидаться ласки и чужого внимания тот никогда не намерен.

— Будто бы мне, чтобы знать, его нужно видеть, — хмыкнул Джу, целуя нежно, убирая волосы с лица аккуратно и, кажется, никак не в силах решить, стоит ли ему насильно уложить безнадежного любовника спать, чтобы тот всё же отдохнул перед уже сегодняшним путешествием, или просто позволить ему делать всё, что душе угодно. Син совсем не ожидал, что тот выберет третий вариант, схватив его за щеку и потянув так, словно хотел ее ему оторвать.

Это подло, неожиданно, юноша мог бы увернуться в любой другой момент, но не пока лежал расслабленный в постели, и он, освобождая свою ноющую щеку из захвата, надеялся, что Джу оглушает осуждающий щебет рух. Син был обижен, обижен до глубины души и собирался как-нибудь отомстить, лишь надеясь, что в результате они не свалятся с кровати на пол, но маги заговорил быстрее, чем он успел что-то сделать.

— Ты этого не забудешь, ясно? — у юноши щека болела так, что Джу даже надеяться не следовало, что он в ближайшее время ему это забудет. — Если опять попытаешься влезть в неприятности, потому что, черт возьми, думаешь о других больше, чем о себе, если хоть как-то поспешишь раньше времени за мной следом, думая, что что-то уже не важно, не смей забывать, что я бы тебе за это щеку оторвал, если бы рядом был. Ты понимаешь? Ты обещаешь?

Син, осознавая, что маги сказал это не без причины, медленно кивнул, не глядя ему в глаза, захваченный мыслью о том, что если придет время, когда он добьется исполнения своей мечты о том, что изменит мир, другая мечта о том, что Джудар при этом будет рядом, наверняка уже разобьется вдребезги.

— Вслух скажи, — потребовал тот зачем-то, словно юноша не понимал, что маги за него волнуется, и собирался делать всё ему наперекор.

— Обещаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И под утро перегревшийся Джудар просыпается с жуткой головной болью на несколько часов раньше Синдбада и молча от нее воет.


	64. Плохое предчувствие - 6

Джудар сидел рядом с ним, давно нетерпеливо прикончив свою порцию, с таким недовольным видом, словно Синдбад, не спешивший так же сильно и вальяжно переговаривающийся со своими работниками, чтобы узнать нынешнее положение дел, его с каждой пройденной минутой предавал всё больше и больше. Юноша спросил его, есть ли в самом деле нужда так торопиться, и маги, скрипнув зубами, ответил, что нет, но всё равно отказывался не гнать коней.

— Эти две недели ты мой, — заявил Джудар нетерпеливо, подтянув к себе одно колено и обняв его.

Это звучало весьма и весьма справедливо. Маги подарил ему две недели, которые пришлось бы потратить на дорогу по морю до Балбадда, почему бы и не отдать их ему.

Было только одно-единственное дело, в котором Син не мог терпеть дальнейших отлагательств, едва убедив себя перед сном, что ночью бежать проверять наличие письма от Шехерезады было бы очень глупо. Если пойти сейчас, то Джу определенно последует в кабинет за ним, чтобы убедиться, что любовник не попытается по-быстрому утонуть в горе накопившейся бумажной работы, и это немного…

Юноша понимал, что маги ни в коем случае не должен узнать на первых порах, что он наверняка будет против любых попыток, считая их совершенно вымученными и бесполезными.

— Или два дня, — поправил свои слова Джудар, неправильно истолковав его молчание, затянувшееся в попытках найти подходящую отмазку, потому что еще двух недель нетерпеливо ждать ответа Шахерезады у Синдбада нет. — Или…

— Две недели, значит, две недели, — спохватившись, остановил его юноша, выигрывая легкую улыбку, и опять отвлекся на знакомого, подошедшего поздороваться и перекинуться парой слов.

Какие две недели? Два месяца, два года, двадцать лет — всё, что маги захочет принять.

Син повернулся снова к своему завтраку, намереваясь наконец покончить с ним, потому что Джу ждал его уже раза в два дольше, чем ел сам, и обнаружил, что на ломте хлеба, который он, не глядя, держал в руке, красуется чужой след от укуса.

— Ты еще голоден? — спросил юноша, внезапно вспомнив, что недовольно жующий маги лишь перекусил только что, так плотно и не поужинав после того, как потратил целую уйму энергии, доставляя их домой. — Я тогда еще порцию попрошу…

— Нет! — остановил его почти что с ужасом в голосе Джудар, чуть не закашливаясь, сглатывая, и уткнулся Сину в плечо лбом, бормоча. — Почему ты такой медленный… Очень… медленный…

Он просто не хотел давиться, торопясь, точно так же, как маги, и был слишком вежлив и общителен.

— Так зачем тебе нужно в Цишан? — рискнул юноша спросить наконец, надеясь отвлечь Джу от ожидания, дав ему тему, на которую можно что-то рассказать, и отпустил шутку. — Это свидание, верно? Я так и знал.

Маги уставился на него долгим взглядом, всё равно не сумевшим стереть веселую улыбку с чужого лица.

— Это долгожданное свидание, а ты такой медленный, — наконец сказал он, и Син удивленно вскинул брови, не решаясь заключить из этого, шутит ли Джу так в ответ или нет.

Юноша был растерян немного, не зная, что и думать, и маги отстранился, отворачиваясь, глядя в сторону с очень увлеченным видом.

— Джу, ты что-то планировал? — спросил он с недоверием, рожденным от того, что тот про свою затею, какой бы она не была, в какой-то момент просто-напросто забыл, а маги только пожал плечами. — Джу, так это в самом деле свидание?

— Кто знает… — выдержав паузу, неопределенно ответил он, не реагируя на то, как Син придвинулся, приобнимая за талию, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, а затем и вовсе принялся болтать с подсевшей к нему девочкой, которую в свое время спас от Мадоры.

…Это был красивый ход.

Юноша был почти уверен, что ничего маги заранее не выдумывал, скорее собираясь, как обычно, положиться на волю случая и тягу любовника ко всему новому, и просто пытался заставить его перестать быть таким расслабленным, частично поставив на свое место.

Почти уверен.

Син уставился на ломоть хлеба в своей руке. И доел его быстрее, чем ожидал, рассчитывая, что сможет потом быстро отлучиться в свой кабинет, чтобы проверить, пришел ли ответ маги Рэма, сославшись на нужду и воспользовавшись тем, что Джу был занят ребенком.

***

Цишан был городом-оазисом посреди пустыни, как и Элиохапт, но в нем, не отрезанном от мира, процветала торговлей и бурлила жизнь. Синдбад, остановившийся на улице у стены, чтобы не мешать никому, огляделся, разрываясь между порывом вихрем пронестись везде, где только можно, и желанием трезво и вдумчиво оценить, какую выгоду его компания могла бы получить, торгуя здесь.

Ни то, ни другое, первым делом нужно решить то, за чем Джу сюда так упорно и нетерпеливо рвался.

— Пойдем? — спросил юноша, откровенно засматриваясь на работы местных рукодельцев, прикидывая, сколько за них могут выложить в дальних уголках света.

— Ладно, — отозвался маги, и Син, едва оторвав взгляд от диковинных и не слишком товаров, вопросительно уставился на него, не сдвинувшегося с места, застывшего с задумчивым видом и смотрящего на огромное здание дальше по улице, возвышающееся посреди города.

Если его не подводит предчувствие, это…

— Подземелье? — спросил юноша, и маги кивнул, не меняя бесстрастного выражения лица. — Ты здесь из-за него?

Он хотел позвать пройти его? Син никогда не расставался со своими двумя сосудами джиннов и был всегда готов сражаться, но всё же это казалось ему несколько маловероятным.

Нет, он, конечно, корил себя за то, что не сумел заполучить Зепара, призванного Джу, но тот в те пару раз, когда юноша поднимал эту тему, тот говорил, что для него это не имеет значения. Пройдет Син подземелье или нет.

— Нет, просто… навевает воспоминания. Подземелье Амона, — ответил маги и наконец перевел на спутника взгляд. Всё еще не двигаясь с места.

— Ты сюда так спешил, а теперь? — вздохнул юноша, не совсем понимая его действий.

— Теперь я здесь, и явно не забуду сделать то, что собирался, — пожал плечами Джудар, заставляя Синдбада удивленно вскинуть бровь.

Он ведь мог просто попросить напомнить…

— И какие у тебя тогда планы? — поинтересовался юноша, чтобы тот подтвердил, что ничего не задумывал.

От этого вопроса маги тихо хмыкнул, и его слабая ухмылка перетекла в улыбку.

— Ты купишь мне местную сладость, а я тебя за это поцелую, всё просто, — сказал он, и Син застыл, глядя на него, не прислушиваясь больше к праздной болтовне вокруг.

В его памяти прочно отпечатался образ Джу в те дня три после их первой встречи, когда их на крохотной лодчонке просто несло куда-то по морской глади и он еще мальчишкой пытался перестать бросать взгляды в сторону загадочного молчаливого волшебника, подавленно смотрящего куда-то вдаль, на затянутое облаками небо. И сейчас, когда маги мягко ему улыбался, юноше казалось, что он в этот момент влюбился в него снова, еще сильнее, словно упал в пропасть, дна которой и не видно.

— Джу, тебе ведь от сладкого снова плохо станет… — беспомощно напомнил он, пытаясь не скатиться в бесконечный поток нежности, и улыбка маги пропала, обратившись возмущением.

— Это было один раз! — возразил он, и тот покачал головой, пытаясь сдержать рвущуюся наружу улыбку, думая, что ему и этого одного-единственного раза достаточно было, чтобы запомнить на всю жизнь и изредка вспоминать вслух.

Юноша рассмеялся, обхватывая его лицо ладонями, расцеловывая щеки, покрытые недовольным румянцем, и застыл, поняв, что по сравнению с ним Джудар, пусть и никогда не отличавшийся смуглостью, казался сейчас совсем бледным.

Тревожно.

— Выглядишь нездорово, — озабоченно заметил Синдбад, полагая, что маги бы ему точно сказал, если бы чувствовал себя совсем плохо после открытия портала, но и передохнуть ему сейчас хотя бы ненадолго не помешало бы. — Пойдем присядем.

Он схватил возлюбленного за ладонь, чтобы не потерять в толпе, и, убедившись, что тот не возражает его предложению, огляделся, пытаясь прикинуть, где здесь можно перевести дух. Они были на оживленной улице, не слишком для подобного предназначенной, но вдалеке виднелось подземелье, на лестнице к которому можно было бы присесть.

Син, направляясь к нему, хмыкнул.

— Ты, главное, в этот раз не засни у входа в подземелье, ладно? — обратился он к Джудару, и тот уставился на него взглядом, явно говорившим, что шутку он не оценил.

— Я искал тебя года два, и тогда немного устал, Син, — язвительно заметил маги, и от его слов юноша чуть напрягся. — Мы сегодня весь день вспоминать былое будем? Тогда давай не забудем про тот случай, когда королева сбросила тебя в ущелье за домогательства. О, и тот, когда ты отрубился от одного глотка вина. Ну, а тот, когда ты в Неаполии опростоволосился своим просторечным говором, так и вовсе мой любимый…

Джудар подначивал его всё то время, которое понадобилось им, чтобы добраться до подземелья, ожидая, должно быть, что его спутник смутится от такого большого количества упоминаний его провалов, но Син только улыбался уголком рта, предлагая еще более неловкие истории из того времени, пока маги не было рядом, и был почти тронут, что тот всё это не позабыл.

— Джу, а ты помнишь? В нашу первую встречу ты пообещал, что сделаешь меня счастливым, — продолжил юноша, когда они приблизились к подземелью, и у маги начали потихоньку заканчиваться едкие истории.

— Забудешь такое… — пробормотал тот и остановился у огромное здания, закидывая голову, разглядывая его и не отпуская чужую ладонь.

— Сейчас я весьма счастлив, — расслабленно признался Синдбад, смотря на вход в подземелье. Не сейчас, но стоило взять на заметку, что одно находится здесь…

— Я совсем не это имел тогда в виду, — возразил ему Джудар, словно бы юноша принялся утверждать, что нелюдимый маги влюбился в него с первого взгляда и оттого выпалил свое обещание, не подумав.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил Син.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ты купишь мне местную сладость, а я тебя за это поцелую, всё просто" от А-Эн


	65. Плохое предчувствие - 7

На базаре продавались десятки разных закусок, и у Синдбада, не сразу нашедшегося, что подойдет Джу, разбегались глаза. Пришлось немного повозиться, вновь и вновь спрашивая, есть ли там овощи, от которых возлюбленный упорно воротил нос, чтобы найти что-то вкусное на вид, но обратно к маги юноша возвращался с целой горой еды, слишком поздно осознав, что никому не под силу столько умять в одиночку, и какими-то спешно купленными яркими цветами в сумке, за которые в городе посреди пустыни он выложил почти что половину состояния.

По крайней мере здесь принимали балбаддские монеты, и не нужно было волноваться, что он без гроша в кармане. Не то чтобы это его могло сильно затруднить.

Джудар так и сидел на первой ступени подземелья, и Син едва подавил улыбку, заметив, что вокруг него уже носятся лишенные инстинкта самосохранения дети, привлеченные его необычным посохом. Издалека он, чуть волнуясь, увидел, как один мальчишка и вовсе полез к маги трогать заинтересовавшую его вещь, но тот остановил его ладонью в лоб, держа от себя на почтительном расстоянии. Джу сказал ребенку, кажется, пару слов, и тот, вздрогнув всем телом, поспешно собрал остальных детей и сбежал.

Юноша одновременно и подозревал, что знает, что именно его возлюбленный сказал мальчишке, и знать не хотел.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал маги, когда Син закончил раскладывать рядом с ним всё съедобное богатство, явно недоумевая, зачем тот накупил столько, но оставляя все вопросы при себе и принимаясь за первую попавшуюся закуску.

Юноша устроился рядом с ним, но на одну ступень выше, и осторожно притянул к себе его косу, проводя ладонью по всей длине, примеряясь для своего коварного плана.

— Что ты там делаешь? — спросил Джу с подозрением, оборачиваясь, и Сину пришлось ухватить его волосы, чтобы те не свалились с его колен.

— Ничего плохого, — тут же заверил он его с видом, подкупающим своей предельной честностью, и маги, не слишком доверчиво хмыкнув, повернулся обратно, вновь принимаясь за еду.

— Как скажешь, — пробормотал Джу, и юноша воспринял это как согласие.

Высвобожденные из плена сумки цветы пахли почти одуряюще сильно, и Синдбад, вплетавший их, мыча себе под нос какую-то бездумную мелодию, возлюбленному в косу, был вполне уверен, что тот, шумно втянувший один раз воздух носом, прекрасно понял, чем он там занимается.

Юноша не слишком думал над тем, сочетаются ли те или иные цветы, подходит ли оттенок и форма вплетенных рядом, только волновался немного, что их может не хватить на всю длину волос. В детстве он иногда радостно притаскивал своей матери охапку полевых цветов, и она, улыбаясь рассказывала ему о том, какие бывают еще, как они называются и что они значат на языке цветов. Синдбад смотрел сейчас на лепестки, такие нежные на фоне черных как вороное крыло волос, и чувствовал себя полным невеждой, не знающим даже их имен.

Хотелось бы знать больше обо всем на свете, но список намного более важных дел грозно нависал над головой, напоминая, что на глупости у него времени нет.

— Джу, знаешь, что это за цветок? — спросил он, бережно передав тому через плечо что-то трепетно желтое, отчасти рассчитывая, что маги такой же, как и он, что они в одной лодке.

— Просто орхидея же? — с толикой удивления разбил его надежды Джудар и, проведя пальцем по самому большому лепестку, осторожно передал обратно, оборачиваясь, так что Син с ужасом схватил его косу, опасаясь, что от неосторожного движения вся его работа пойдет насмарку. Он пока не думал над тем, как маги потом идти и как быстро засохнет вся эта красота. — Тот красный, мм… мак? А вон те точно мэйхуа? Или просто очень на них похожи. Не уверен.

Джу смотрел на него так, словно ожидал подтверждения своим догадкам, и юноша смущенно кашлянул в кулак, чувствуя себя совсем неловко. Можно было бы, конечно, прикинуться, что всё он знает, важно закивать, но…

— Понятия не имею, как называются эти цветы, — поделился Син, и маги беззлобно фыркнул от этого признания. — А откуда ты знаешь?..

— Была у меня одна кандидатка, любившая поболтать про всякие глупости… — пробормотал Джудар. Уголок рта дернулся в подобии улыбки, но затем маги словно сдался, и на его лице застыло жесткое выражение.

Прежде чем юноша успел что-то сказать или сделать, Джудар, повернувшись к нему лицом, придвинулся ближе и, пользуясь тем, что сидел на ступень ниже, устроил голову на его коленях, подложив под нее руки и закрыв глаза. Син был более чем уверен, что маги в таком положении весьма неудобно, но тот не передумал и не отодвинулся и через несколько секунд, поэтому он, вздохнув, теряясь в бесполезности любых своих слов и поступков, осторожно зарылся пальцами в его непослушную шевелюру, приглаживая выбивающиеся пряди и молча наблюдая за тем, как у Джудара постепенно расслабляется лицо.

Маги к нему привязался.

Юноша и раньше, задолго до Ракушо, это осознавал, но только смутно, какое-то время и вовсе воспринимал как какую-то забавную шутку, не в силах целиком и полностью принимать эту привязанность всерьез. А сейчас он хотел защищать всех, к кому тот проявлял заботу, защищать самого себя, чтобы Джу не пришлось когда-нибудь сухо упоминать о нем, погибшем, не скрывая горечи, от которой хотелось бы избавиться, пусть даже разодрав себе самому глотку.

Син вздохнул, сдерживая эмоции.

Но маги так совсем неудобно, ему стоило хотя бы подняться к нему и улечься, что ли.

— Джу, не знаешь, что значит этот цветок? — спросил Син, и Джудар лениво открыл глаза и задумчиво взглянул на тот, который назвал маком и который юноша сейчас вертел в пальцах.

Он пожал плечами.

— Красный, значит, наверняка что-нибудь про любовь, — ткнул маги пальцем в небо, наблюдая за любовником из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Разве не все цветы о любви? — спросил Синдбад, улыбаясь, и чуть наклонил голову набок, поднося цветок к виску возлюбленного, чтобы взглянуть, как это будет смотреться, совсем не зная, как его можно было бы закрепить и немного ожидаемо жалея, что до его алых глаз цветок не дотягивает. — По крайней мере я им именно это и хочу сказать.

Джудар от каждого его «Люблю» из раза в раз чуть распахивал глаза, наверняка и сам этого не замечая, словно снова и снова не ожидал это услышать. Он и вовсе отстранился, прикрывая лицо ладонью, глядя куда-то вниз и в сторону, и Син почти не был разочарован. Но хотя бы шея у него потом болеть не будет…

Маги внезапно перебрался к нему, на ступень выше, молча требуя объятий и утыкаясь носом куда-то в плечо, почти что устраиваясь у любовника на коленях и прижимаясь как можно ближе. Сину показалось, что Джу покраснел больше обычного и прятал из-за этого лицо, и он обнял его за талию, ожидая, пока холодный под прикосновением маги пригреется.

Юноша не был уверен, кому из них кровь кидалась в лицо чаще, но по крайней мере был уверен, что его более загорелая кожа не предавала его так же сильно.

Син уже начал понемногу обгонять своего возлюбленного в росте, как заметил ни за что не совравший бы рыцарь во время их поездки на Темный материк, но Джу упорно отказывался в это верить, заставив юношу подняться и встать напротив, окидывая его пристальным взглядом и пытаясь опровергнуть чужие слова. Было как-то немного не по себе от мысли, что маги подобное не по душе, но и рост было никак не остановить. Хотелось, с одной стороны, подначить того из-за такой реакции, а с другой не хотелось испытать на себе его недовольство.

День уже клонился к вечеру, но Син был бы совсем не против посидеть так еще какое-то время, наслаждаясь, пока Джу не пресытится прикосновениями и не вспомнит с легкой паникой про свои важные дела, скорее потащив любовника куда-то вместе с собой.

Юноша наконец привык к сводящему с ума запаху цветов, и тот больше не дурманил голову так сильно.


	66. Плохое предчувствие - 8

Тем самым важным делом Джудара оказалась крохотная девочка с огненными волосами, с которой они пошли знакомиться следующим же утром, проведя ночь в доме градоправителя и его семьи, нашедшего нужного маги ребенка. Такая гостеприимность и щедрость — Джу явно пожинал плоды сделанного когда-то одолжения.

Он собирался забрать ее с собой в Балбадд, отдать, должно быть, Руруму, чтобы та за ней приглядела, и у Сина было одно предположение, почему маги это делал, но озвучивать его он не собирался. Но было очевидно, что налаживать отношения с малышкой или завоевывать ее доверие Джудар не собирался, так что юноша, поглядев на его скудную реакцию от первой с ней встречи, бесшумно вздохнув, решил взять эту роль на себя.

— Не трогай ее, — последовало предупреждение от маги, как только Син опустился рядом с девочкой на корточки, стараясь ни напугать ее, ни повести себя каким-то неподобающим образом в присутствии градоправителя и его семьи. Он обернулся. — Неужели не видишь, что она такое?

Что…

Красные волосы, этот характерный разрез глаз и рабские следы на шее, на крохотных лодыжках… Конечно, он знал, кто она такая.

— Что с того, что она фаналис? — напряженно спросил юноша.

— Ты забыл, как первый встреченный тобой фаналис тебе ребра покрошил? — фыркнул Джудар, и Син, к своему облегчению, не видит в его взгляде, направленном на ребенка, ни презрения, ни опаски, ни отвращения. Просто равнодушие. — Она хоть тебе по колено, но руку вполне сломать может.

— Я понимаю, — отозвался юноша, вновь поворачиваясь к девочке. Он не раз и не два играл с детьми Хинахохо, тоже отличавшимися исполинской силой, и лучше многих знал, что они не всегда могли совладать со своей мощью. Особенно, когда заигрывались.

Но не было похоже, что эта малышка-фаналис может заиграться. Син хотел было погладить ее успокаивающе по голове, сказать, что теперь всё будет хорошо, но она смотрела на него до того настороженным взглядом, напрягшись всем телом, что он решил оставить все прикосновения на потом. Девочка была словно напуганный котенок, уже наученный, что за свою жизнь нужно сражаться.

До чего же ее взгляд был похож на взгляд Масрура.

— Меня зовут Син, а тебя? — дружелюбно поинтересовался он, но та, кажется, совсем растерялась, промолчав, дав Джудару повод раздраженно цокнуть языком.

— Моржанна, — ответил сын градоначальника, выкупившего рабыню по просьбе маги, и юноша, улыбаясь, вскинул на ребенка взгляд. — Вам в самом деле… обязательно ее забирать?

— Обязательно, — непреклонно заявил Джудар, в который раз напоминая Синдбаду, что не слишком-то любит общаться с детьми, и не обращая внимание на его вздох «Джу». — Думаете, сможете защитить фаналиса? Для них мало где есть место.

А юноше хотелось дать ей свое место, где она могла бы чувствовать себя как дома. Вот только он уже сейчас понимал, что кроха совсем и не понимает, что это значит.

Син, зная, что маги вполне мог бы быть чуть мягче с этой семьей, если бы захотел, в отместку стащил у него из косы один из немногих оставшихся цветов и подарил крохе, уставившейся на розовое лепестки огромными удивленными глазами и не приученной благодарить. Маги, не впечатленный своим наказанием, закатил глаза, но никак иначе не отреагировал. Всё равно по большей части цветы, которые ему вчера так увлеченно вплетал в волосы его любовник, пусть и пережили каким-то волшебным чудом последовавшую прогулку по городу, но не ночь.

— Тогда мы заберем ее через пару дней, когда будем возвращаться, — подытожил Джудар, и Син, с серьезной улыбкой мягко общавшийся с девочкой, пытаясь ненавязчиво добиться от нее хоть какого-то ответа, встрепенулся.

— Пару дней? Не недель? — удивленно уточнил он, не ожидавший, что маги добровольно откажется от с трудом заработанной возможности на совместный отдых. — Хотя, и правда, ты ведь не говорил, что хочешь провести всё время в Цишане…

— Нет, только пару дней, — ответил Джудар, встретившись с ним взглядом. — У меня появились кое-какие дела.

— Еще один ребенок? — предположил Син со смешком и, когда маги отрицательно покачал головой, притих. Если тот сам сразу не рассказывал о своих планах, то значит, и вовсе не собирался говорить о них. Но за праздный интерес, может, почти не перепадет. — Какие дела?

Джу взглянул сверху вниз на него, незаметно краем глаза внимательно наблюдающего за тем, как Моржана рассматривает подаренный цветок, и широко ему улыбнулся, кажется, в первый раз за это утро. Син тут же отвлекся от наблюдения за крохотным красноволосым зверьком, не зная даже, стоит ли ему опасаться немного этого подозрительного огонька веселья в глазах возлюбленного. Шутки у маги были, мягко говоря, не самыми нежными, после них самообладание нужно было собирать по кусочкам чаще в хорошем, но изредка и в плохом смысле.

Но это хорошо, что у Джудара улучшилось настроение. До этого утром он не переставал хмуриться и на вопросы том, что случилось и можно ли как-то помочь, лишь мотал головой и говорил, что у него плохое предчувствие насчет будущего и что это никак не исправить.

Маги лишь посоветовал не доверять в легкую Барбароссе и не упоминать его при нем, приведя Сина в недоумении. Юноша думал о том, чтобы тайком пробраться в Партевию и взглянуть собственными глазами на положение дел в родной стране, но не станет же он идти прямиком к узурпатору с приветствием.

— Это секрет, — сказал Джу, и Син был почти уверен, что тот очень сильно пытается не выглядеть довольным. Получалось ведь у него плохо.

— Мне этого секрета стоит опасаться? — юноша осторожно поднялся, чтобы не напугать девочку, и отошел к маги.

— Что ты, — протянул Джудар, почти жмурясь счастливо. — Кое-что хорошее. Надеюсь, успею.

Вот почему он принялся торопиться. Маги начал сдавать, и это было заметно любому, кто внимательно на него смотрел.

Син получил согласие Шахерезады помочь и отправился в Цишан в крайне радостном настроении, рассчитывая на лучший исход. Он связался с ней с помощью ее магии оттуда, выполняя первую просьбу рассказать о том, в каком состоянии находился Джудар, и с каждым сказанным словом на душе всё больше скребли кошки.

Он и раньше видел, что маги слишком долго спит, что ему тяжело очнуться, что он быстро устает и многое другое, но только высказанные наблюдения, сплетаясь вместе, стали полной картиной. Рэмскую маги, скорее всего, больше интересовала способность Джудара использовать магию, требующую больших затрат магой, но и рассказанного было достаточно, чтобы она вздохнула, заметив, что тому уже намного хуже, чем в их последнюю встречу.

Словно обухом по голове. Внесло ясность.

Син выпросит у волшебницы Серендины, чтобы она описала ему, как сейчас выглядит рух его возлюбленного, как она менялась со временем, если та помнит. Юноша силком его заставит забрать себе рух Валефора, если понадобится, уговорит пойти или потащит к Шахерезаде, как только она будет готова.

А пока он проследит за тем, чтобы Джу хоть немного расслабился и отдохнул, пусть сам будет как на иголках и вынужден напоминать себе не закусывать щеку изнутри до крови, глядя на то, как маги не сразу замечает, что у него порой дрожат руки.

Джудар в такие моменты всегда перехватывал свой посох покрепче, пытаясь это скрыть, но Син уже выучил этот жест, поняв, что он значит.


	67. Плохое предчувствие - 9

Джудар удостоил Синдбада одним-единственным взглядом алых глаз и снова уставился в другую сторону, а тот так и продолжил ошеломленно смотреть на него. Они были на официальном приеме, устроенном Барбароссой, их разделяла пара десятков метров и множество высокопоставленных вельмож из разных стран, и юноше в самом деле следовало перестать смотреть в сторону маги взглядом, который тот отнюдь не ласково называл взглядом влюбленного придурка, следовало вернуться к тому, чем он занимался до того, как заметил Джудара, будто ничего и не случилось, но не получалось.

Тот жестко говорил, что никому чужому нельзя знать о том, что он, маги, благосклонно ошивается рядом с королевским сосудом, и Син понимал, что да, от этого проблем наверняка не оберешься, но всё-таки полагал, что Джу мог хотя бы предупредить заранее, что тоже появится на этом приеме, потому что они не виделись с самого отплытия юноши из Балбадда, и он просто по-глупому соскучился, едва справляясь с желанием подойти к своему возлюбленному и хотя бы просто обнять.

Он соскучился страшно, немалым образом из-за того, что после Цишана их как-то раскидало и каждый из них был занят своим делом — Син, с легкой руки Рашида предпринявший поездку на родину и встретивший там нового главу государства, с головой ушел в изучение политики, пьянея от того, как Барбаросса управлял постепенно выздоравливающей Партевией, сам не обладая и каплей королевской крови и доказывая, что все доводы Серендины в подземелье Зепара — полнейшая чушь, а Джудар притащил к себе в Балбадд из Ракушо Ямурайху и корпел вместе с ней над каким-то магическим изобретением. Не в тайне, ни Син, ни кто-либо другой из его компании пусть и находились рядом, но даже при всем желании не могли понять, о чем те яростно спорят друг с другом на повышенных тонах.

— Ты смотришь на рыбу, которую не сможешь заглотить, Синдбад, — оторвал его от мыслей о том, что Джу, к счастью, не выглядел нездоровым, спокойный голос, и юноша повернулся к подошедшему к нему Барбароссе. — Но мужчинам нужны амбициозные цели, верно?

— Верно, — ответил тот с толикой заминки. Он помнил, что ему говорил об этом человеке Джудар, не собирался ему беспричинно доверять и хотел сам во всем разобраться и сам сделать свои выводы. Но больше этого ему хотелось, чтобы всё то, что возлюбленный говорил ему о проводимых здесь чистках и экспериментах, на самом деле относилось к тому времени, когда Партевия страдала под королевской властью.

Барбаросса улыбался сдержанно, но не без дружелюбия, и ему, более опытному и понимающему всё, хотелось верить.

— Это маги империи Коу, в последнее время она всё чаще мелькает на мировой сцене, — в глазах главы партии жадный блеск, и Син мог его понять. У него самого был период, когда он думал о Джударе первым образом не как о человеке, а как о маги, способном выполнить самое большое желание. Что говорить о Барбароссе, который с ним даже не был лично знаком. — Не удивлюсь, если он приложил к этому руку… Для любой страны получить маги — всё равно что получить золотой билет к процветанию и благополучию.

Юноше было немного стыдно из-за того, что он так вовсе не думает.

— И как его зовут? — спросил Син, вновь не отрывая взгляда от возлюбленного, развлекая себя мыслью о том, что, сложись события иначе, они бы впервые встретились этим вечером при этих обстоятельствах. И что бы он тогда сделал, увидев маги?

Наверняка его бы зацепил этот равнодушный взгляд, которым Джудар сейчас смерял всех осмелившихся к нему подойти, но не сумевшим сразу же впечатлить. Зацепило бы как вызов то, что он, сам того не осознавая, выглядел высокомерно, пусть и думал наверняка просто о чем-то своем, устав от шума аристократичной толпы. Зацепило бы, но не сумел бы даже сам себе сразу признаться, что чувствует что-то особенное.

— Джудар, — ответил Барбаросса, и Син почти нахмурился от того, как задумчиво он перекатил его имя на языке. — Он на редкость неприветлив. Игнорирует даже просто приветствия.

Чувствует, что от него хотят больше, чем он пожелает дать.

— И от тебя тоже? — поинтересовался юноша, почти уверенный, что заранее знает ответ на свой вопрос. И чувствовал себя крайне глупо от того, что в нестерпимый жар бросило от одних только воспоминаний о том, каким горячим Джудар был под его прикосновениями, как маги вело от его стонов и как его взгляд порой предавал, говоря больше, чем Джу хотел бы показать.

Син сглотнул через силу, горло пересохло, он едва подавлял желание поднести ладонь к лицу, скрывая горящие щеки, и ему показалось даже, что маги бросил на него короткий взгляд. Предупреждающий. Может, это его собственное сознание играло с ним, крича во весь голос, что сейчас не время и не место глядеть на Джудара так жадно, желая внимания и ласки так сильно, что за возбужденным стуком своего сердца было почти не слышно ответных слов Барбароссы.

— И от меня тоже, — подтвердил тот, и Сину было стыдно ощущать на себе его внимательный взгляд, он в самом деле пытался собрать всё самообладание в кулак и сбросить наваждение, даже сумел оторвать от маги взгляд, но на этом достижения закончились. Хотелось так, что он себя забывал. — Вряд ли существует такой человек, который сумел бы его впечатлить, но можешь попытаться.

— Мне это не нужно, — ответил юноша чуть невпопад. — Я просто хочу увидеть, как он выглядит, когда улыбается.

Син кивнул Барбароссе, думая, что тот, может, и знает всё о них двоих давно, такой уж человек. Или пусть думает, что его юный друг не устоял и влюбился в имперского маги с первого взгляда. Юноше уже всё равно, он быстрым шагом направился к самому неприступному гостю на этом приеме, по пути перехватив у слуги с подноса бокал с чем-то, что определенно понравится Джудару и улыбаясь от уха до уха. Нужно было быть сдержанным, отстраненным, четко отсчитывать каждую проявленную эмоцию, ведь Синдбад когда-нибудь станет королем. Но пока он не король и позволяет себе эту вольность.

— Доброго вечера достопочтенному маги, — почти промурлыкал юноша, поприветствовав первым делом в рамках приличия императора Коу и серьезно глядящего Коэна, от которых Джу, как он внезапно понял своей слегка остывшей головой, не отходил ни на шаг для того, чтобы не выпустить за пределы действия своего борга. Маги смотрел на него почти обреченно, и в его глазах Син мог прочесть безмолвный вопрос, а не идиот ли он. — Не подарите ли мне одну улыбку?

Джудар смотрел на него испытывающе, окинув медленным взглядом с головы до ног, и все вельможи кругом, за исключением, может, императора Коу и его племянника, считали, посмеиваясь, секунды до того момента, как маги безразлично отвернется и от этого очередного человека, пытающего свое счастье. Юноша просто улыбался в ответ и не ожидал, что Джу решит обратить на него внимание, отказываясь от своего безучастного вида, но не мог не подойти.

— Я могу подарить тебе намного больше, чем одну улыбку, — ответил маги, спокойно забирая из его рук бокал и отпивая немного, и Син округлил глаза удивленнее, чем кто-либо другой.

— О большем я просить не смею, — сказал он с явной заминкой, так и не сумев решить, что алее — вино, глаза Джу или его собственное лицо, без предупреждения пылающее от того, каким вкрадчивым голосом маги с ним откровенно флиртовал, забавляясь его реакцией.

— Не смеешь? Зря. Смелых я люблю.

У Джудара и самого румянец на щеках и губу он прикусывал явно оттого, что наслушался, как любовно щебечет рух Синдбада. Он приблизился, кладя юноше свободную руку на плечо, невесомо проводя большим пальцем по шее, и тот замер, кося на него взгляд и удивляясь краем сознания, что Рэнам как-то удалось заставить маги принарядиться в стиле Коу.

Неслыханно.

Или это не из-за приема, а по другой причине?..

Сину жарко так, что он, кажется, мог бы растопить каждый из имуччаковских островов.

— Приходи ко мне сегодня ночью, чудо, — прошептал Джудар ему на ухо, и юноша несдержанно выдохнул от неожиданности, когда тот при всем честном и высшем сословии схватил его за зад. От этого маги тихо рассмеялся, опаляя шею дыханием, шлепнул раз и отстранился, сдерживая хохот, но не справляясь с тем, чтобы перестать ухмыляться.

Желание Сина, чтобы Джудар ему улыбнулся, было исполнено, и теперь оставалось только собраться с силами и приступить к делам, для которых Барбаросса его и пригласил в свою страну, не поддаваясь нетерпению.


	68. Продлить хоть на мгновение - 1

С того самого момента, как Синдбад поздним вечером того же дня постучал в его дверь и Джудар, открыв ее и с улыбкой прислонившись плечом к косяку, пообещал ему, что ни одно слово и ни один стон не покинут его комнату, юноша не мог перестать болтать. И между поцелуями, и между короткими вздохами он умудрялся вставить несколько слов про сделку о покупке острова для его страны, предложенной Барбароссой, пока маги делал вид, что внимательно его слушает.

Он помнил об этом времени в своем родном мире лишь совсем немного. Только то, как Синдбад с Серендиной из-за этой сделки разругались в пух и прах, и она покинула компанию, положив начало череде худших событий.

Ни одно из которых не случится здесь, Джудар об этом старался позаботиться.

Он попытался разозлиться на любовника, умудрявшегося продолжать болтать, пусть и не так резво, даже пока маги его подготавливал, но не смог, смиряясь с тем, что тот слишком радостный, на седьмом небе от счастья, чтобы всерьез на него сердиться. Джудар внимательно взглянул на него, чуть ли не забывающего дышать, лишь бы донести свой восторг по поводу новых возможностей, по поводу страны, густо краснеющего и то и дело мелко вздрагивающего, глядевшего без капли опаски, и, вздохнув, поцеловал его в живот.

Затем спросил насмешливо, не следует ли ему остановиться, чтобы Син смог сначала вдоволь наболтаться, и, когда тот поспешно отказался, посоветовал тогда заткнуться.

Но несбыточны были его надежды, что юноша успокоится и устроится спать. Тот лишь прилег ненадолго после, переводя дух, а потом подорвался, принявшись ходить по комнате, разыскивая части своей одежды.

— Я хочу взглянуть на остров, — заявил он, застегивая пуговицы с такой скоростью, с которой сонный взгляд маги не мог совладать, заставляя молча закатить глаза.

— Прямо сейчас? — уточнил Джудар и, получив в ответ оживленный кивок, нахмурился. — И что, своего драгоценного Барбароссу попросишь его тебе показать?

— Думаю, он уже спит. Не хотелось бы мешать, — ответил Син, и маги всерьез задумался над тем, а не придушить ли ему его совсем немного.

Джудару уже медленно начинало казаться, что у юноши здравого смысла в голове ноль, потому что иначе он никак не мог объяснить, почему тот думает, что совершенно нормально вслух во всех красках восхищаться другим мужчиной, пока был в постели с любовником, с которым не виделся недели две. Он скользнул взглядом по шее Сина, покрытой отнюдь не незаметными укусами и засосами, которые обычно сам же лечил на утро, и решил на этот раз оставить всё как есть. Без особой причины, конечно.

— Могу сделать так, что ты с кровати подняться не сможешь, — заметил Джудар, используя последние капли стремительно исчезающего спокойствия, и жестом подозвал к себе любовника, всё еще надеясь, что ему самому всё-таки не придется никуда идти.

— Тогда я поползу, — со смехом ответил Синдбад, подходя без капли опаски и наклоняясь, и маги мстительно вцепился ему в щеку, оттягивая ее.

Суметь бы ему еще как-то понять, почему юноша в последние месяцы в такие моменты совсем не защищался и не сопротивлялся, терпеливо снося свое наказание. Джудар бы за такое и борг выставил, злобно обжигая, и под дых дал.

Син вздохнул, потирая щеку, когда маги наскучило и он его отпустил, щелкнув по носу напоследок.

— Если… — начал юноша и удивленно осекся, когда Джудар принялся подниматься и собираться. — Хочешь со мной?

— Не хочу, — хмуро отозвался маги, одеваясь следом и перекидываясь с любовником короткими взглядами.

— Можешь тогда и не напрягаться, ничего со мной не случится, — заверил его Син, и Джудар красноречиво на него уставился.

— Глупый мальчишка, — выдохнул он насмешливо, фыркая от того, как юноша, отвыкший от этого звания, возмущенно вскинул брови. — Ночью. На острове. Совсем одни. Если это не тайная свиданка с твоим обожаемым Барбароссой, то я не знаю, что это.

— Подобных чувств я к нему не испытываю, — возразил Син со смехом, будто это была всего лишь очень глупая шутка.

Джудар очень недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— И что же ты тогда к нему испытываешь? — прямо спросил он, даже не рассчитывая, что мог бы в словесной перепалку загнать любовника в тупик. Слишком уж изворотливый, чертяка.

— Уважение? — предположил юноша, обращая вопросительный тон скорее самому себе. — Примерно то же, что и к королю Рашиду… Нет, думаю, даже больше. Учитывая, чего он успел добиться в таком молодом возрасте… Восхищение. Желание равняться.

— Да-да, — фыркнул маги, не знавший даже, что ожидал услышать, и чуть вздрогнул, когда Синдбад обнял его со спины, сцепляя руки на животе и утыкаясь лбом куда-то в плечо. — Чего тебе.

— Джу, люблю тебя, — пробормотал тот, и маги замер на мгновение, машинально прикрыв лицо ладонью, хоть юноша и не мог его видеть. Эти слова в первое время приводили в смятение и полнейшую растерянность, позже приносили с собой и спокойствие, а с недавних пор Джудар вдобавок чувствовал такую горечь и обреченность, что кровь от эмоций начинала идти носом, и он не знал, сколько еще ему будет удаваться это скрывать, или радуясь, что Син за спиной, или поспешно притягивая юношу в объятья, лишь бы он не видел его лица. Один только запах крови выдавал его с головой. — К тебе я испытываю бесконечное…

Маги шикнул на него, морщась, заставляя оставить попытку растрогать, и зарылся Сину пальцами одной руки в волосы, глядя на вторую, убеждаясь, что в этот раз магой не скакнула слишком резко от чувств. Джудар был уверен, что больше чем на две минуты спокойствия юноши не хватит, затем он не выдержит и рванет на свой ненаглядный остров.

— Джу, а если бы мы сегодня встретились впервые… Что бы ты сделал? — спросил Син неуклюже.

Что бы он сделал?

Ничего.

Если бы он тогда не разыскал радостно кричащего что-то глупого мальчишку на крохотной лодчонке, маги до этого момента не добрался бы. Не было бы смысла мучительно выжимать из себя последние силы, словно из грязной половой тряпки, лишь бы остаться подольше. Можно было бы с пустой душей и отсутствием привязанностей уйти на бесконечный покой.

Но если бы это всё-таки произошло…

— Позвал бы подраться, — беспечно ответил он, не нашедший бы других способов развлечься на этом бесконечно скучном приеме.

— Это же ни капли не романтично! — фыркнул юноша, чуть подрагивая плечами от смеха.

— Я бы очень романтично стер тебя в порошок, если очень хочешь, солнце, — невинно предложил Джудар и аккуратно убрал его руки с живота, задумчиво проведя большим пальцем по чужой теплой ладони, чувствуя, как немного согревает спокойное дыхание Синдбада. Маги подавил смешок от своей же мысли о том, что мог бы стоять так вечно.

Нужно было всего-то смотаться на тот несчастный остров да проследить за тем, что его любовник за своим восторгом и размышлениями не пропустил каких-то очевидных по мнению Барбороссы сигналов, намекающих на жаркую ночь в будущей Синдрии. Ради самого себя, чтобы убедиться и не думать глупостей.

Черт побери, в какой-то же момент глупый король начал спать не только с женщинами, но и с мужчинами, не могло же быть, что наглый маги был у него первым. Джудар не думал, конечно, что юноше хватит слабоумия, чтобы изменить ему, не опасаясь гнева маги, но те двое, к кому Син испытывал этот почти щенячий восторг, его порядком настораживали.

Быстро на остров, посмотреть на безлюдное место, почти готовое к продаже, и обратно. Да что там случиться-то может.


	69. Продлить хоть на мгновение - 2

— За нами следят, — поморщившись, сообщил Джудар, как только они ступили на остров, и Синдбад, задумавшись лишь на долю секунды, пожал плечами, сказав, что в этом, должно быть, нет ничего удивительного.

— В этом здании не происходит ничего хорошего, — хмурясь от очевидного оглушающего отчаяния, доносившегося оттуда, предостерег Джудар, но Синдбад всё же решил взглянуть, что внутри. Слишком уж подозрительно. Слишком уж любопытный.

— Он всё еще жив, — пробормотал зачем-то Джудар, слыша, как замирает рух Синдбада, глядевшего на то, во что превратили ребенка.

Когда-то давно подобные места были маги вполне привычны. Ряды стеклянных контейнеров, доверху наполненных жидкостью, вмещавших в себя результаты экспериментов, которые уже тяжело было назвать людьми. Сколько конечностей, не сосчитать, не понять, что раньше было ногой, а что — рукой, что раньше принадлежало человеку, а что — созданию из лабиринта, с которым его пытались смешать. Одни лишь нежизнеспособные уроды, которые без трубки с питательными веществами, уже ставшей частью тела, умрут через пару мгновений.

Такие лаборатории он посещал и в Партевии, и в Коу, с одной лишь разницей, что в восточной империи настрадавшиеся из-за войн люди вызывались сами, а здесь… и дети… Да и, судя по количеству более удачных образцов за их спинами, сюда согнали деревню целиком. Может, не одну.

Всё это было давно привычно и не вызывало ни ужаса, ни страха, ни отвращения, но отчего-то Джудару было немного… нехорошо.

Он молча взглянул на Синдбада и обернулся вслед за ним, тоже вскидывая голову, глядя на на редкость удачный экземпляр.

Маги в жизни не поверит, что это не подстроено. И чего этот Барбаросса добивался, в открытую показывая своему возможному союзнику, что ставит эксперименты над людьми, скорее всего, собственной страны? Это он его так проверял? Испытывал преданность? Все эти дворцовые интриги, да даже если бы Джудар прожил еще сотню лет, он бы их всё равно…

— Синдбад, — сказала жертва экспериментов, вцепляясь лапами в прутья, державшие ее на расстоянии от непрошеных гостей. — Синдбад из деревни Тисон… Это всё-таки ты… Синдбад.

Они застыли оба, и юноша, всё еще державшийся за свой сосуд джинна, после долгой паузы выдавил из себя севшим голосом одно-единственное «Да», а маги было уже не немного нехорошо, а откровенно плохо.

Почему это так? Почему всё всегда должно было быть так? В приключениях, которые писал глупый король, ничего про это не было, почему он никогда не писал о том, что в самом деле было бы важно, никогда не говорил с Джударом о случившемся, и…

И Джудар лучше любого другого понимал, что он не то что был бы последним человеком, с которым Синдбад обсуждал бы произошедшее, свое прошлое, он был именно тем самым человеком, с которым тот вообще никогда не разговаривал бы, если бы только мог.

Его Син стоял рядом, вскинув голову и глядя на ту, кого когда-то мог назвать своей семьей, и маги старался не думать, не слушать их разговор, не чувствовать, смотря куда-то в сторону на пол и зная, что ему самому может стать намного-намного хуже от резкого всплеска эмоций, особенно негативных. Сдерживать себя оказывалось невозможно, поскольку он продолжал слышать дрожащий голос своего возлюбленного, и почти визжащую от ужаса и страха рух жертв опытов, и жалобно-жалобно щебечущую рух Сина, которая, что хуже всего, подлетала к Джудару, смешиваясь с его стайкой черных, тихонько почти касаясь его, надеясь на утешение. Он отвернулся, стискивая зубы и зажмуривая глаза, и звук его неровного дыхания терялся в мольбе потерявшей человеческий облик бабушки спасти их и в стенаниях тех, кому не повезло остаться без возможности говорить.

Пару минут маги так и стоял, не смея шелохнуться, чтобы не расплескать с трудом собираемое самообладание, ожидая, что в любую секунду юноша может осторожно коснуться его плеча, спрашивая, в порядке ли он. Джудар медленно открыл глаза, не зная, радоваться ли тому, что это не произошло, или огорчаться, и перевел взгляд на Сина, застывшего, сжимая руки в кулаки с такой силой, что на них наверняка остались красноватые полосы от впившихся ногтей.

Тот поднес ладонь к лицу, касаясь кончиками пальцев лба в жесте, который, как выучил маги, означал полнейшую растерянность, и вздрогнул всем телом, когда бабушка своим нечеловеческим голосом вновь повторила свою просьбу. Джудар терпеливо ждал его решения, не собираясь как-либо на него влиять, отстраненно глядя на то, как по чужой щеке скатывается капля пота. В тот момент, когда рух юноши затихла, словно надорвав голос в своем крике, а его взгляд потемнел, маги понял, что должен сделать.

— Син, — сказал он так мягко, как только мог. — Лучше выйди наружу, хорошо?

Юноша уставился на него так, что Джудару показалось, что тот и вовсе забыл, что он был рядом. Было бы неплохо.

— Джу, у меня… — выдохнул тот и чуть отвернулся, не глядя в глаза. — У меня нет…

Это отчего-то очень напоминало начало оправданий, и маги шикнул на него, заставляя замолчать.

— Тихо, — сказал он, заметив, что Синдбад решил снова продолжить говорить. — Я всё улажу. А ты просто уйди.

На мгновение в глазах юноши сверкнула такая безумная надежда на то, что маги в самом деле всё уладит каким-то чудесным образом, выкрав отсюда жителей его родной деревни и вернув их к былому облику, что Джудар, не выдержав мысли о том, какое разочарование постигнет Сина позже, отвел глаза, и это само за себя говорило о том, каким способом он собирался разобраться с проблемой.

Юноша молчал, и маги, не глядя на него, задумался над тем, нет ли какого-нибудь пути для него в его нынешнем состоянии в самом деле помочь этим несчастным неудачникам, страдавшим от последствий политики Барбароссы. Один год… Один год назад он еще мог бы сделать что-нибудь, но сейчас…

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно… это делать, — сказал вместо каких-либо обвинений Синдбад, и Джудар криво и неуместно усмехнулся. — Завтра он…

— И всё же лучше, если это сделаю я и сейчас, так? — вновь перебил его маги, не думая, что нужно как-либо объяснять, что партевийские чистильщики не были самыми милосердными людьми в мире. — Просто уйди.

Юноша не хотел уходить так, на этой ноте, и Джудару пришлось заставить себя мрачно уставиться на него, чтобы Син наконец нехотя развернулся и ушел, вызывая еще больший шум и гам со стороны своих не желавших терять надежду деревенских, которые и так не слишком тихо себя вели во время их краткого обмена словами. Они кричали, завывали и стенали, бабушка не переставала молить даже после того, как юноша ушел, и спрашивала о чем-то маги, пытавшегося вспомнить формулу для подходящей магии. Он промолчал, даже не подавая виду, что слышит ее, не желая отвечать да и не зная, что мог бы ответить.

Только крепче перехватил свой посох, заставляя бьющий по ушам вой затихнуть, погружая всех подопытных сначала в обычный сон, а потом в вечный, когда убедился, что Синдбад покинул здание.

В живых здесь был только он один, нечеловеческий вой прекратился давно, но всё равно стоял в ушах, заставляя голову раскалываться от этого раздирающего разум звука. Джудар застыл на месте и только через несколько минут осознал, что закончил. Пришло время отправиться за Сином следом, взглянуть на него, понять, насколько тяжело юноша переживает случившееся…

Вместо этого маги очень медленно, почему-то опасаясь, что может в любой момент свалиться, опустился на корточки, положив посох рядом и сцепив руки на затылке, рассматривая какие-то неровные полосы на полу. Одну из них мерзкой темной кляксой прервала капнувшая кровь, и Джудар только с трудом сглотнул, зная, что сейчас утирать нос бесполезно, не поможет.

Глаза защипало, и он измученно выдохнул, глядя на то, как быстро рядом с первым пятном начали появляться другие, как новые то и дело перекрывали старые. При этом недостаточном освещение такие же черные, как и его рух.

Надо было перестать быть тряпкой, собраться наконец и выйти наружу, к Синдбаду, но маги просто не мог подняться и продолжал отстраненно размышлять над тем, сколько еще продержится так, на одной только силе воли. Уже давно пришло время выдохнуть и смириться, закрыть глаза и отпустить, но Джудар каждый день думал, что скоро у будущего короля наступит худший период в жизни, что он сейчас не может уйти и оставить его…

Он каждый день думал о том, что ждет его по другую сторону. В своем мире он мог быть уверен в том, что, как и остальные маги, попадет в Священный дворец, а здесь? Была ли у него связь с ним или он просто растворится в небытие? Да даже если связь была, Джудар уже начинал опасаться, что его поломанная и словно уже гниющая живой душа будет не в состоянии существовать дальше, учитывая, как сильно он давил на себя, чтобы остаться хотя бы на еще один день, продлить жизнь хоть на мгновение.

Да, надо было уже наконец отпустить, но он не мог.

Во-первых, разве хватило бы у него духу или малодушия, чтобы оставить Сина сейчас?

Во-вторых, он, видя, как отчаянно подопытные даже в своем новом жутком обличьи желают выжить, впервые целиком и полностью осознал, что умрет. Джудар и раньше прекрасно это знал, бежалостно напоминал об этом любовнику всякий раз, когда тот подзабывал, а теперь не мог даже представить себе, что сделает это снова.

Какой-то первобытный ужас пронизывал его тело, не давая подняться, при мысли о скорой смерти. Она уже не казалась, как раньше, просто окончанием его жизни, полной бесконечно тянущейся скуки, а звучала, как голос Хакурю, говорившего из последних сил, что черный маги обязательно должен выжить, выглядела, как горы трупов, оставленных Синдбадом, и пахла, как его собственная кровь.

Он правда, правда, правда не хотел умирать, но тот вариант, который Шахерезада предложила ему уже давно и с которым обращалась к нему в последнее время снова и снова, словно зная, что ему уже совсем плохо, казался ему хуже смерти даже в этот момент.

Джудар закашлялся и наконец расцепил руки, под которыми что-то гипнотически пульсировало в затылке. Не удержав равновесия, он покачнулся и тяжело оперся рукой о пол, пачкая ладонь в образовавшейся, пока он думал, луже. Даже если у него и шли самые обычные слезы, он не смог бы этого понять, поскольку они смешивались бы с текущей из глаз кровью.

Голова кружилась, тошнило от запаха и горького привкуса во рту, перед глазами плыло, всё тело дрожало, была слабость по всему телу, усталость, истощение, измождение. Сердце своим каждым стуком словно угрожало остановиться.

Почему-то было никак не успокоиться.


	70. Продлить хоть на мгновение - 3

Когда Джудар покинул лабораторию, над островом уже медленно всходило солнце.

Он был не удивлен, что ему понадобилось так много времени.

Синдбад сидел прямо на земле рядом со входом, молча, не поприветствовав, глядя на небесное светило, и это напомнило маги о всех тех разах, когда вечно полный энергии юноша встречал рассвет без него, не желавшего заставлять себя подниматься ранним утром, а затем рассказывал о том, что видел. Что в Балбадде даже само солнце под стать жителям города — резвое, живое, спешащее, не то, что в Неаполии, что в Элиохапте оно и вовсе, только высунувшись из-за горизонта, за несколько минут оказывалось высоко-высоко на небе, словно не терпя промедлений.

Солнце на этом острове наверняка вставало точно так же, как и в родной деревне Синдбада, как каждый день его первых четырнадцати лет жизни, и Джудар знал, что никогда не сможет с улыбкой сказать описать этот рассвет, как делал обычно.

Он, оставив посох у стены, зная, что предстоит разговор, тоже взглянул наверх, и солнце после темноты здания показалось ему на редкость мерзким.

Маги подождал пару минут на тот случай, если юноша решит действовать, но тот только молчал и даже не пытался скрыть, что выглядел ужасно, что, должно быть, прорыдал здесь под открытым небом всё это время. А ведь даже Джудар привел себя в порядок. По крайней мере, убедился, что на нем нет крови.

— Нужно возвращаться, — сказал он, и Син кивнул с отстраненным видом.

Чуть поколебавшись, маги протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, решив, что не будет обижен, если тот побрезгует за нее ухватиться. Юноша вскинул голову, смотря горьким взглядом, и Джудар переменил решение, поняв, что немного больно от отказа ему всё равно будет.

Но Син схватился за его протянутую ладонь, поднялся немного с трудом, явно отсидев себе ноги, и маги было за себя стыдно.

Он всё равно ждал какого-то подвоха, что юноша станет задавать ему вопросы, на которые не хочется отвечать, но тот только смотрел тоскливо и явно хотел лишь поскорее добраться до своей постели и уснуть сном без сновидений. Джудар очень сильно сомневался, что тот избежит сегодня кошмаров.

Закусив губу, он притянул Сина к себе, крепко обнимая и _понимая_ , когда у того не оказалось сил обнять в ответ и он только уткнулся носом в плечо. Маги не знал, что может сказать, как может поддержать. Это не были его сильные стороны.

Но и просто дружески похлопать по спине и отстраниться он тоже не мог. В итоге так и застыл, слушая, как любовник пытается держать дыхание ровным, то и дело всхлипывая так, что весь дрожал. Син прильнул всем телом в объятья, хватаясь изо всех сил, и они оба молчали, не находя слов.

Джудар смотрел на то, как восходит солнце, и снова чувствовал ненависть к Барбароссе. Теперь уже холодную, более расчетливую.

— Я ужасный человек, — выдохнул юноша в тот момент, когда маги уже начал размышлять над тем, насколько проще будет убить главу партии в сравнении с Фалан. — Воспользовался… детьми у Мадоры, хоть и знал, что многие умрут… Пожертвовал ими, словно какими-то пешками. А теперь я… Свою родную деревню… Даже не смог сам, принудил тебя…

Словно бы он мог принудить Джудара к чему-либо.

Маги, возмущенный этими пустыми обвинениями Сина к самому себе, отпустил его, чуть отстранился, с болью замечая, что юноша убрал руки как по команде, и яростно обхватил его щеки ладонями, заставляя смотреть на себя.

— Глупый мальчишка! — прошипел он, и юноша глядел на него почти отчаянно. — Скажи мне, это ты был тем, кто украл тех детей, продал их в рабство? Тем, кто выступает против отмены рабовладельческого строя в Рэме? Тем, кто его вообще придумал? Скажи мне!

Син промолчал, и Джудару пришлось красноречиво нахмуриться, без слов говоря, что ждать ответа до обеда он не намерен, чтобы заставить говорить.

— Это… Это был не я, — неохотно признал тот и сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Тогда это ты проводишь в Партевии чистки, эксперименты над людьми? — продолжил маги, и ему жутко хотелось схватить юношу за волосы, чтобы резкой болью заставить прийти в себя, а не глядеть обреченно куда-то в сторону.

— Не я, — глухо ответил Синдбад.

— Так обозлись! Ненавидь тех, кто это сделал, тебе следует рвать и метать от злости! — в глазах юноши сверкнуло понимание, и Джудар почуял надежду, что тот не пропускает его слова мимо ушей. — Ты не сделал ничего плохого, так и не суди и не вини самого себя.

— Я не сделал ничего плохого, — медленно повторил тот, и маги оживленно кивнул. — Но я также не сделал и ничего хорошего.

Синдбад обхватил его ладони своими, наконец глядя прямо в глаза, но мрачно и безнадежно, и у Джудара сердце ушло в пятки от осознания, что всё повторяется и он ничего не может изменить.

— Ничего хорошего, — повторил юноша и, когда маги решил убрать руки, без промедления отпустил его. — Я наверняка смог бы их спасти. И детей. И деревенских. И остальных. Придумал бы какой-нибудь план. Просто не захотел этого делать. Потому что их жизни для меня были не на первом месте, не так важны, как мечта, к которой я иду.

— Ты снова возгордился? — нахмурился Джудар, зло вздыхая. — Думаешь, что смог бы спасти всех, если бы только захотел.

— Не возгордился. Но смог бы. Ты ведь и сам знаешь, — возразил Син, и Джудар в самом деле не мог прочитать в его глазах того нахального самодовольства, которое увидел перед тем, что случилось у Мадоры. От этого стало только беспокойнее на душе. — Я бы мог их спасти, но пришлось бы пожертвовать слишком многим. Моим статусом. Моей репутацией. Моими отношениями со странами. Поэтому я… принимал самые выгодные решения.

Маги раздраженно вспыхнул, подался вперед, готовый словами и не только вправлять тому мозги, встряхнуть, заставить прийти в себя и понять, что сказал только что полнейшую чушь, но юноша, вздохнув, обнял его, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи, и Джудар, замерев на мгновение, насупился, молча давясь своими резкими и ядовитыми словами.

— Мне кажется, ты ошибся тогда, — глухо сказал юноша и сухо и невесело рассмеялся. — Я сейчас очень сильно сомневаюсь, что я… Ведь только самый лучший человек может изменить мир к лучшему? Это явно не я. Если ты искал кого-то, кто сумел бы в любой ситуации поступать правильно и делать мир немного добрее, то ты меня с кем-то перепутал. Выбрал не того.

Не было такого лучшего человека. И не было какого-то единого правильного пути.

— Я не ошибся, — спокойно возразил маги, и Син в его объятьях чуть напрягся. — Ты — тот самый. Пока что… неопытный. Но тот самый. Всё необходимое у тебя уже есть. Остальное придет со временем. Важнее причина, по которой ты хочешь стать королем. Из-за власти? Денег? Роскоши? Почестей? Желания, чтобы люди кланялись тебе в ноги?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы было место, в котором люди могли жизнь спокойно и счастливо, не страшась войны, — пробормотал юноша, щекоча Джудару кожу неровным дыханием, не слишком величественно, не очень по-королевски шмыгнув носом.

Ответ лучше чем десятки других, которые он слышал.

Маги поцеловал его куда-то в копну волос, неспешно гладя по голове, давая время для слез, если оно будет нужно Сину.

Оказалось, нужно.

Маленький плакса.

— Неужели после смерти нет… совершенно ничего? — спросил юноша севшим голосом в один момент, и Джудар, едва разобрав его слова, застыл, чувствуя пробежавший по спине холодок. — Ты ведь маги, Джу, ты должен… знать?

Повисло тяжелое молчание, пока Джудар пытался понять, стоит ли ему что-либо говорить. Тысяча сомнений разбились о глухую безнадежность, которую он увидел в глазах Сина, и маги вздохнул, смиряясь со своей златоглазой слабостью.

— Есть, — коротко ответил Джудар, стараясь не обращать внимания на глухую боль в груди. — После смерти люди встречают всех, кого потеряли. Родных. Друзей. Близких. Всех.

— Значит, и мы с тобой встретимся? — в вопросе столько надежды, что маги просто не мог сказать ему правду о том, что не знает, что с ним самим случится после смерти, попадет ли он в великий поток рух.

— Да, — выдохнул он свою сладкую ложь, раз она так сильно была тому нужна. — Но даже не смей спешить. Я буду… буду наблюдать за тобой.

Джудар сожалел, сожалел очень сильно. Мысль о том, что ему не следовало в первую очередь даже приближаться к Синдбаду, обухом ударила по голове, и он не мог думать ни о чем другом. Он знал, что они оба были рады встретить друг друга, но был уверен, что боль от потери перекроет всё хорошее, что они когда-либо пережили вместе. С ним самим так и случилось, когда он узнал правду о своей семье, о том, какой ценой попал в Аль Сармен. У него были приятные воспоминания о детстве, то, от чего он мог ото всей души посмеяться, но всё затопили вызывающие одну лишь тошноту чувства, не оставляя пути назад.

С Сином будет так же. Больно, горько и одно только желание не вспоминать.

Маги застыл, внезапно поняв, что вполне может это устроить, и осторожно перевел взгляд на обнимавшего его юношу, опасаясь, что тот тут же его раскусит.

Это было бы просто? Полностью убрать себя из чужих воспоминаний, оставив вместо человека только черное безмолвное пятно и головную боль при попытке понять, что же не так. В самом деле просто, элегантно и избавит от последующих мучений.

Но всё же Джудар не смог заверить себя, что ему следует поступить подобным образом, не обсудив ничего с Синдбадом. А сам Синдбад, несомненно, будет против.

Чувства переполняли, переливаясь через край, и маги, не сдержавшись, стиснул возлюбленного в объятиях изо всех сил, жмурясь из-за светившего прямо в глаза солнца.

Син сейчас думал, что не сможет выполнить свое обещание сделать мир лучше.

Джудар же понимал, что свое обещание защитить его от этого мира он уже давно с треском провалил. Такому, как он, не было даже смысла его давать.

— Мне жаль, — едва слышно выдохнул маги, извиняясь за то, что соврал, извиняясь за всё, и громче продолжил. — Нам пора возвращаться.


	71. Продлить хоть на мгновение - 4

Джудар не имел ничего против людей, которые были выше него.

Стоявший неподалеку Хакутоку был выше него, Синдбад и Коэн в его мире тоже, как и все из племени Имучакк. Он в целом привык к нависавшим над ним во весь рост громилам, ему казалось забавным, как они порой испуганно шарахались в сторону от одного его ледяного взгляда.

Но то, как Барбаросса с легкой улыбкой смотрел на него сверху вниз, раздражало маги неимоверно. В свете вчерашних событий один только вид этого мужчины выводил его из себя, и способности держать себя в руках едва хватало.

Джудар, не вскидывая голову, молча смотрел сквозь ресницы на Барбароссу, не упускавшего своего шанса красноречиво попрощаться с покидающим Партевию маги, уже закончив разговор с императором Коу и его племянником. Корабль за их спинами был готов к отплытию, и Джу не терпелось наконец прикинуться, что он продолжит сопровождать Хокутоку, сохраняя свою историю, чтобы потом дождаться возлюбленного.

Он пропустил мимо ушей все те слова Барбароссы, что предназначались ему, зная, что никто уже не будет удивлен тому, как он игнорирует не интересных ему людей, и с едким чувством в груди вспоминал, как Синдбад, которого ему едва удалось уговорить хотя бы попробовать прилечь и который измученно заснул почти мгновенно, глухо звал его во сне, неосознанно хватаясь цепко пальцами и не желая отпускать.

Это был не первый раз, когда юноша, не просыпаясь, бормотал его имя, но до этого ему снились явно намного более приятные сны, и случайно слышавший это Джудар краснел так, словно следующий день мог не наступить. Зацеловывал Сина, дразняще касался, льнул, чтобы он поскорее освободился от объятий Морфея.

Этим утром всё было иначе. Маги даже не смог заснуть, сначала от негодования, затем от беспокойства, гладя возлюбленного по растрепанным волосам и бормоча бессвязные слова, надеясь, что это хоть немного успокаивает.

И причина слез Синдбада стояла теперь прямо перед ним, произнося уж слишком длинную прощальную речь и чересчур хитро улыбаясь. Джудар не отказал себе в удовольствии в самый возвышенный момент со скучающим видом обернуться, глядя на корабль, явно показывая, что Барбаросса ему глубоко безразличен, чтобы, вновь взглянув ему в глаза, обнаружить в них уязвленную гордость.

Все королевские сосуды свою гордость холили и лелеяли, и безразличие для многих было худшим оскорблением. Маги всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы просто развернуться и уйти.

— Я удивлен, что при всей Вашей верности империи Коу Вы обратили внимание на Синдбада, — уязвленно сменил тот тему так резко, что не нужно было прислушиваться к его словам, чтобы заметить перемену в тоне голоса.

Джудар, чувствуя, что Коэн бросил на него косой взгляд, прикинул, насколько унизительно было бы для того и в этот раз не получить никакого ответа. Его не слишком интересовало то, что Барбаросса пытался что-то понять по его реакции.

— Грустно, наверно, когда не дотягиваешь до моих стандартов, а хочется, — заметил маги, не скрывая насмешки и чуть вскинув брови.

— Должен признаться, что мне решительно неясны Ваши стандарты, — заявил тот, и Джудар ухмыльнулся.

— Ты спрашиваешь меня, чем ты хуже Коэна или Синдбада? — уточнил он, делая небольшой шаг вперед и чуть не рассмеявшись от того, как мужчина слегка напрягся.

Было из-за чего напрягаться. Всего несколько часов назад, когда Син, бывший всё еще бледнее смерти, с трудом разлепил глаза от своего беспокойного сна, маги, не чувствуя себя от злости, предложил покончить с Барбароссой раз и навсегда. Юноше даже не нужно было бы и пальцем пошевелить, лишь согласно кивнуть, и Джудар, лучше любого другого понимавший, какую опасность глава Партевии представлял для его возлюбленного, справился бы со всем сам, не очерняя имя Синдбада, даже если бы это было последним, что он бы сделал.

Но юноша не согласился. Более того, привел целую дюжину причин, по которым Барбаросса был намного полезнее живым, чем мертвым. Джудар молча слушал его, не перебивая, не вникая во все эти сложные экономические и политические взаимосвязи, и чувствовал только глубокое… разочарование.

Должно быть, нужно было чувствовать гордость за Сина. Даже оказавшись в подобной ситуации, он не соскальзывал к столь удобному и понятному маги решению, как убийство, а старался решить дело иначе. Но Джудар всё равно чувствовал разочарование и даже не понимал, из-за чего.

Зато юноша его словно насквозь видел. Извинился за то, что маги вновь доводится видеть его в худший момент, и Джудар вновь растерянно на него смотрел, не зная, почему он извинялся, тем более за что-то подобное.

Разве отношения строятся не на том, что люди видят друг друга и в лучшие, и в худшие моменты? По однотонным и не понять даже, что рядом за человек. Маги видел, как Син проигрывал, проигрывал много раз, и в первую встречу с Мирой, и в лабиринте Зепара, и Масруру, и Мадоре, и другим. А затем резко понял, что юноша, напротив, никогда его не видел в худший момент. Все те битвы, через которые он проходил, обливаясь потом и кровью, сбиваемый с ног ранениями, лишь бы получить опыт и избавиться от скуки, даже те против Аль Сармен в этом мире — они случились задолго до того, как он познакомился с Сином.

Для него он, наверно, выглядел непобедимым. Недосягаемым, далеким, человеком, который никогда серьезно не ударялся в грязь лицом. Если бы.

Но Джудар знал это чувство. Он с таким же смотрел на Гёкуэн, понимая, что в одиночку ему ее не превзойти. Но с юношей было другое дело — даже Хакурю за полгода сумел добраться примерно до уровня партнера. Вот только Син не тренировался, испепеляя самого себя в прах, лишь бы стать сильнее, у него было множество других дел.

И одно из них, самое раздражающее, маги мог бы прикончить прямо сейчас, ведь он стоял к нему так близко.

Но извинения Синдбада звенели в ушах, и Джудар, несмотря на всю свою уверенность в том, что Барбароссе стоит умереть, не мог заставить себя это сделать.

Он мог только припугнуть, давая, быть может, юноше время вырасти и набраться сил.

— На самом деле это очень просто, — продолжил маги, пытаясь не затеряться в своих мыслях, теряя нить разговора. — Они могут меня развлечь, а ты — нет.

— Могу предположить, о каком роде развлечения идет речь, — ответил Барбаросса с излишне серьезным видом без улыбки, и Джудар, не переставая ухмыляться, вскинул брови, чуть наклоняя голову.

— Не без этого, — соврал он, не моргнув и глазом, глядя на то, как мужчину с головой выдают заигравшие на скулах желваки. — Но ты ведь и сам должен понимать, в чем главная причина?

Ее не было. Маги и сам толком не понимал, что именно его привлекало в кандидатах, но было забавно наблюдать за тем, как тот, кто вызывал в нем отнюдь не тихую ярость, ломает голову над вопросом, на который нет ответа.

Барбаросса, казалось бы, обладал всеми чертами характера, которые приводили Джудара в полный восторг. Властный, решительный, безжалостный, знающий себе цену и напролом идущий к своей цели. Но ему не хватало чего-то, что было и у глупого короля, и у Коэна, и у Хакурю, и у Сина. Маги догадывался, чего именно, но ему было стыдно признаться в этом даже самому себе. В том, что он изменился.

— Как ты думаешь, кто главнее в партнерстве короля и маги? — не дожидаясь ответа, спросил Джудар, глядя на то, как Барбаросса хмурится, раздумывая, должен ли льстиво сказать, что маги.

— Король. Выбравшему его маги достаточно оставаться рядом и внемлить его воле, король будет обращаться к нему с почтением и выполнять любой каприз, — заявил мужчина, испытующе разглядывая своего собеседника. Словно предложение делал.

— Вот как. Как по мне, король и маги равны. К чему мне король, не прислушивающийся ко мне, а обращающийся как с трофеем? Мы равны. Мы принадлежим друг другу, пока нам не надоест, — сказал Джудар и хмыкнул, поняв, что его избранник, кажется, не прислушивался к нему ни разу. — Поэтому тебе не стоит тянуть руки к моему. Син _мой_.

От явного отказа взгляд Барбароссы похолодел, но он тут же взял в себя руки, наконец начав вновь улыбаться, и маги казалось, что он снова раздумывает над каким-то ненавистным планом.

— Как же быстро некоторые люди успевают привязаться, — заметил он после того, как Джудар, довольный тем, насколько ясно всё разъяснил, чуть отступил назад. — Хватает одной ночи.

— Поживи с мое и научишься распознавать стоящих кандидатов с одного взгляда, — поделился маги мудростью, даже не ломая голову над тем, знает ли Барбаросса откуда-то, от каких-нибудь шпионов в Синдрии, что они с глупым мальчишкой знакомы не первый год. — Син _особенный_. Хоть волосок упадет с его головы, прольется хоть капли крови близких ему людей, и твоя голова упадет следом.

Джудар ожидал, что тот нахмурится, напряжется, недоверчиво или опасливо взглянет, но никак не того, что мужчина даже толком не изменится в лице, а рух его станет только спокойнее.

Рух…

Маги распахнул глаза, поняв, что Фалан через свою очередную куклу видела его собственную рух и, сделав соответствующие выводы насчет его ожидаемой продолжительности жизни, доложила о ней Барбароссе.

Тот отчего-то решил, что опасен только сам Джудар. Словно бы он не собирался ничего после себя оставить.

Как наивно.

Пусть так и думает. Просто еще один маленький шажок к защите Сина.


	72. Продлить хоть на мгновение - 5

В предыдущем мире Джудар провел примерно в десять раз больше времени, но мучиться бездельем во время скучнейших плаваний ему приходилось несравнимо меньше. Когда он приноровился создавать телепортационные порталы, то принялся путешествовать исключительно с их помощью. До этого пользовался быстрым ковром-самолетом, удачно добытым в одном из подземелий. У Сина и его компании такого не было — маги проверял, чтобы не продали ненароком, но без успеха — и приходилось мириться с этими затяжными плаваниями.

Сил вернуться в Балбадд с помощью порталов у него уже не было.

Джудар расстался с Хокутоку и Коэном в каком-то небольшом портовом городке и остался в нем на несколько дней терпеливо ждать, пока Синдбад с его товарищами не закончат с делами. Осмотреть остров, подписать договор, получить по нему документы, необходимые для его последующей застройки, разыскать местные фирмы, которые смогут ей заняться…

Столько дел. Но это было неплохо. Маги всласть использовал это время, чтобы примириться с самим собой и совладать с той паникой, что подкатывала каждый раз, когда у него проскальзывала мысль, что его рух уже слишком слаба для… чего бы то ни было. Но даже так на него давила невеселая тревога за то, что он умрет еще во время плавания до возвращения в Балбадд.

Что говорить о том, чтобы чистосердечно и изо всех сил поддерживать Сина, который с каждым днем всё больше загонял себя работой, лишь бы не думать о случившемся на острове. Джудару самому нужна была помощь, которую никто не мог ему оказать. Скрывать то, насколько ему сейчас было плохо, — это было, пожалуй, единственное в самом деле стоящее, что он мог сейчас сделать для возлюбленного, лишь бы не добавлять ему новых беспокойств, приближая к той точке, в которой юноша бы сломался.

Скрывать получалось плохо.

Маги мрачно глядел на пятна крови, расцветавшие на наполовину законченном чертеже, чувствуя от происходящего в очередной раз лишь бесконечную усталость. Он заторможенно уткнулся носом в рукав, не давая каплям и дальше пачкать дело его рук, и застыл, зная, что тут ничем не помочь, можно только пережить. Подготовиться, отодвинуться подальше от безнадежно испорченной бумаги…

И резко схватиться за край столешницы, сгибаясь пополам от резкого холода, побежавшего от кончиков пальцев до груди, в которой упрямо горело его пламя магой. В такие моменты, ставшие уже неприятно привычными, этот огонь словно съеживался под ветром внешнего мира, угрожая потухнуть навсегда. Всякий раз до этого момента он разгорался до мало-мальски приличного размера вновь, позволяя затем хрипло вздохнуть с облегчением, но эти несколько минут Джудар переживал с потом и кровью.

Он даже не знал, просто ли ему казалось, что время тянулось с каждым следующим разом дольше.

Не двинуться, вдохи давались с величайшим трудом, и хотя каждая клеточка тела не болела так же сильно, как когда маги подчинял себе черного джинна Магноштадта, он себя едва чувствовал, словно бесповоротно замерз. А вот мысли, чаще всего одиночные, резкие и бессвязные, вопросы без ответов, в отместку панически словно выстреливали в голове, заставляя кривиться от удушья.

Зачем он до сих пор здесь? Зачем?

Не было ли другого пути?

Когда это закончится?

Почему скрипнула дверь?

Это был первый раз, когда ему становилось плохо не единожды за день. И первый раз, когда Син увидел его при этом.

Всё волнение внезапно пришедшего к нему в каюту юноши, все его обеспокоенные вопросы, пронизывающий до костей ледяной дрожащий страх в голосе, полные заботы и участия легкие прикосновения к рукам, спине — всё это нисколько Джудару не помогало, только делало хуже. Спрятаться на корабле в открытом море было откровенно негде, но ему всё равно хотелось сбежать, чтобы Син не мог смотреть на него своим пронзительным взглядом, в котором читалась неприкрытая тревога, из-за которой ему на душе становилось плохо-плохо-плохо, словно на ней скребли не просто какие-то дворовые кошки, а самые настоящие мантикоры из Альма Торан. Маги закрыл глаза, лишь бы не видеть этого взгляда, отчаянно желая, чтобы, открыв их, он оказался в каких-то других обстоятельствах, от которых не было бы так тяжело на сердце.

Еще ни разу в жизни его сокровенные желания не исполнялись без мучительных усилий с его стороны, поэтому Джудар был вовсе не удивлен, когда, открыв глаза, остался на том же самом месте. Только криво усмехнулся, не зная, на что надеялся.

Холод постепенно отступил и в этот раз, и маги медленно разжал непослушные пальцы, которыми схватился изо всех сил за край стола, пытаясь создать для себя хоть какую-то точку опоры, и принялся их неуклюже разминать, стараясь вернуть суставам хоть какую-то подвижность.

— Как долго? — спросил подтащивший ближе другой стул и опустившийся рядом Синдбад, и маги, сдаваясь нахлынувшей усталости, промолчал, не поняв, спрашивал ли он о том, как долго ему уже плохо, или о том, как долго ему еще осталось, и не найдя сил, чтобы переспросить.

Юноша прождал недолго ответа, а затем и поспешно ушел, оставляя его одного. Джудар, как он того и хотел, наедине с самим собой. От этого не весело и не грустно и уж точно не тоскливо, и маги в попытке вновь совладать со своим собственном телом и избавиться от помутневшегося взгляда уставился на начерченный им самим чертеж, тут же безнадежно теряясь во всех своих ухищрениях и уловках. Голова гудела, звенела, и Джудару хотелось уснуть прямо за этим столом, не поднимаясь. Он уже не помнил, когда чувствовал себя хоть столько-нибудь хорошо.

Син вернулся неожиданно, неся с собой плошку с водой и какую-то тряпку, и маги потребовалось несколько слишком долгих секунд, чтобы понять, зачем это, за которые юноша успел устроиться рядом и аккуратно, но твердо схватить возлюбленного за подбородок, прося повернуть лицо к нему.

Меньше всего на свете хотевший сейчас знать, насколько ужасно выглядит, Джудар задумчиво уставился на сосредоточенного Синдбада, вытиравшего кровь с его лица. Хотелось смахнуть это серьезное выражение, поцеловать, рассмеяться и поймать в ответ улыбку, гревшую сердце. Но момент, очевидно, был не самый подходящий.

— Не в первый раз, да? — упавшим голосом спросил юноша, замачивая тряпку в мгновенно покрасневшей воде, и маги кивнул, снова и снова думая, что не хотел этого. — Позови меня в следующий?

Джудар, ответив только долгим взглядом, промолчал на эту просьбу. Во-первых, он не хотел ее исполнять. Во-вторых, это резкое истощение магой, что влекло за собой холод и оцепенение, на то и было резким, что он обычно ничего не успевал предпринять. Он не собирался давать больше обещаний, которые не мог исполнить.

Син вздохнул, заканчивая избавляться от крови. Она перестала идти, и маги уже этому был горько рад.

— Можешь сказать хоть что-нибудь, Джу? — спросил юноша сдержанно, поглаживая его щеку кончиками пальцев. — Не молчи.

Маги вскинул на него серьезный взгляд, размышляя.

— Давно хотел спросить. Син, ты… делаешь что-то особенное, чтобы твоя прядка торчала так глупо, или она такая сама по себе? — поинтересовался он с ненаигранным любопытством и, когда тот, невесело фыркнув от неожиданности, пробормотал «Будто бы ты не знаешь», устало притянул юношу к себе, перебирая волосы.

Россыпь поцелуев в макушку, лоб, по носу и щекам — и Джудару очень хотелось избавиться от ощущения, что они два больных человека, заботящиеся друг о друге. Син только что, он сам, устало успокаивающий юношу после кошмаров, мучивших его каждую ночь, заставляющий его отвлечься от бесконечной работы, позаботиться о себе самыми неприхотливыми способами — поесть наконец, поспать. Порой от этого накатывало ощущение, что он нянька глупого мальчишки. Очень, очень упрямого мальчишки.

Остальные могли молчать и бездействовать, не понимая ничего, позволяя Синдбаду делать как заблагорассудится, загоняя себя в могилу, а он молчать не мог.

— Джу, — начал тот непривычно нерешительно, и маги, прижимавшийся щекой к его волосам, лениво отозвался. — Прошу, давай отправимся в Рэмано. Ты и я.

— Рэмано? — удивленно переспросил Джудар. — У тебя там дела?

— Нет, — ответил Син, совсем сбивая его с толку. — Но если ничего не предпринять, ты ведь… Давай отправимся в Рэмано. Я буду с тобой. Шахерезада, она… обещала, что сможет помочь!

Маги застыл, не веря своим ушам, и юноша, чуть отстранившись, чтобы видеть лицо, схватил его за ладони, отчаянно глядя снизу вверх, словно пытаясь не дать сбежать.

— Она сказала, есть способ… И что ты знаешь о нем, — продолжил Синдбад, и от отчетливо слышимого в его голосе упрека Джудару стало почти дурно.

Так вот отчего рэмская жрица так часто и упорно доставала его в последнее время. Глупо было даже предполагать, что она каким-то чудесным образом сама узнала о том, что его состояние ухудшается, конечно же ей доложил об этом этот маленький глухой к его словам твердолобый _предатель_ …

— И она рассказала тебе, что это за способ? — выждав долгую паузу, собираясь с духом, негромко спросил маги, отказываясь верить.

— Да, — так же тихо ответил юноша, и Джудар с замирающим сердцем чуть вскинул голову, невольно поддаваясь плохому предчувствию. — Я понимаю, что для тебя это будет тяжело… Но всё же прошу.

Нет, быть того не может. Не может, не может, не может.

Маги вырвал свои ладони из его хватки и поспешно отпихнул того от себя, ошеломленно глядя в полные надежды золотые глаза.

Это было… очень похоже на Синдбада. Не знать меры. Джудар и сам толком меры не знал, прекрасно понимал это чувство, когда готов всем пожертвовать ради желаемого, когда уверен, что и другие его разделяют. Цель оправдывает средства, а о всех тяжестях можно будет забыть, когда наступят более счастливые времена.

Но у всего были свои пределы. У всех были свои пределы.

И эта просьба к нему их переступала.

Маги стиснул зубы, то ли злясь, то ли отчаиваясь еще больше.

— Ни за что.


	73. Продлить хоть на мгновение - 6

С того дня их отношения покатились по наклонной, и ни дня не обходилось без ссор, споров и пререканий из-за одной и той же темы, которую Синдбад упрямо не выкидывал из головы, несмотря на постоянные отказы Джудара, становившиеся всё более яростными. В последний день перед прибытием в Балбадд мальчишка и вовсе как с цепи сорвался, раздраженно повысив в их пререканиях голос, и они начали почти что кричать друг на друга, толком не прислушиваясь к сказанным словам. Это взбесило маги настолько, что ему захотелось того стукнуть и в кои-то веки выкинуть за борт. Не замораживая для него воды, уже взрослый, сам справится.

Джудар не обращал внимания ни на повторяющиеся громкие просьбы Синдбада прислушаться к нему и обдумать всё еще раз, ни на его суетящихся рядом товарищей, тщетно пытающихся их успокоить, и думал, что это, наверно, было ожидаемо. Их романтические отношения начались в хорошее время, и они, стоило только ему стать чуть хуже, начали разбиваться, словно хрупкое стекло, на крохотные острые осколки, от которых было очень больно.

Маги думал, что так, может, даже лучше. Может, если Син будет на него жутко зол, ему будет не так мучительно позже.

Их спор закончился так же резко, как начался, как только Джудар, в раздражении теряя власть над своими эмоциями, начал, задыхаясь, кашлять кровью. Юноша потянулся было к нему, но маги резко отбил его руку, взбесившись, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сделать что-нибудь похуже, и поспешил, отвернувшись, прислониться к стене, ища хоть какую-то опору, которая не станет мотать ему его и без того не самые крепкие нервы.

По крайней мере Син после этого перестал доставать его с просьбами пройти «лечение» Шахерезады, доставляя этим искреннее счастье, лишь крайне угрюмыми и несчастными взглядами показывая, что не забывал об этом ни на секунду. Джудар всякий раз успокаивался, затем жалел, что хотя бы в этом деле не может держать себя в руках, _понимая_ , почему возлюбленный не может оставить попытки, и неизменно думал о том, что им нужно поговорить, спокойно, без криков и мыслей о том, как бы не свернуть раздражающему мальчишке шею, по душам.

Он в самом деле не знал, о чем им поговорить.

Каждый раз, когда маги говорил ему не загонять себя работой, так удобно преподносившей ему одно за другим дела, в которые можно было окунуться с головой и забыться целиком, юноша глядел на него таким красноречивым взглядом, что Джудар едва удерживался от того, чтобы ему не врезать.

Не хватало ему еще помереть от злости.

Но каждый вечер Син перед сном смотрел на него так, словно не мог поверить, что маги всё еще добровольно приходил ночевать с ним в одной комнате, на одной постели. Юноша как-то раз после особо неприятной ссоры неохотно спросил даже, не хочет ли Джу себе отдельную каюту, на что тот ответил кратко, что она ему не нужна. А тот совершенно непривычно для себя мерз по ночам и был вынужден прижиматься к возлюбленному во сне, чтобы украсть у него немного тепла. Или много.

Ему, в целом, все эти предложения были просто не нужны. Ни отдельная кровать, ни роскошный дворец, ни приглашение Шахерезады. У него было даже больше, чем он хотел. Хотя еще немного времени явно бы не помешало.

По прибытии в Балбадд маги начал нападать на Синдбада по несколько раз в день, зачастую неожиданно, без всякого предупреждения, неизменно укладывая его на лопатки, хватая за горло, за волосы, наставляя всякий раз новую порцию синяков, не слишком заурядствуя в выборе метода, чтобы тот, скрепя сердце, в очередной раз признал свое поражение. Юноша, ни на каплю не понимавший страсть битвы и обычно использовавший свои силы лишь для превосходства над противником и победы, а не для наслаждения ходом сражения, поначалу пытался его отговорить, опасаясь, что его состояние из-за этого ухудшится, получая в ответ только насмешливые смешки, но, взглянув на то, как Джудар весело смеется, в очередной раз подловив его, найдя слабое место в обороне, со вздохом передумал.

В первое время Синдбад, разнежившись из-за чересчур ласкового обращения маги, был почти что неловким, удивленно теряясь при нападении, затем, приноровившись, получил свою толику азарта, а теперь… Джудар без магии мысли читать не умел, но рух его возлюбленнего в последние пару дней сразу после неумолимых проигрышей была какой-то… обиженной, что ли. Раздосадованной. Да и его лицо было не лучше.

Маги, прижав в качестве очередной победы у стенки юношу, наверняка мысленно радовавшемуся уже хотя бы тому, что его не распластали по земле на глазах всей компании, задумчиво, даже не думая отодвигаться, уставился на него, избавлявшегося от покрова джинна, чуть прикусив губу. Тот начал… близко к сердцу принимать тот факт, что всегда мгновенно проигрывал?

— Син, ты знаешь, почему я вечно выигрываю у тебя с одного удара? — спросил он навскидку.

— Потому что больше тебе и не нужно? — тоскливо-обреченно предположил тот.

Вот и ясно. Голос как у побитой собаки.

— Потому что я не уверен, что выиграю, если не вложу все силы в первый удар, — сказал Джудар и, заметив, что юноша на него обеспокоенно уставился, пояснил, вздохнув. — Ты быстро учишься.

Он уже почти поспевал за скоростью маги и в ответ на его накопленные за годы сражений уловки выдумывал свои собственные, на которые Джудар уже пару раз почти попался. Рядом с Сином вообще не стоило расслабляться — он был куда хитрее, чем хотел казаться.

Юноша, явно не ожидавший похвалы, пусть и скупой, удивленно распахнул глаза, а затем расплылся в улыбке, от которой таяли не только девушки, но и его маги, чувствовавший себя словно забытая в невыносимую жару на улице сладость. Скорее, это Син был невыносимым.

— Я люблю тебя, солнце, — негромко выдохнул он, вместо ожидаемого смущения до пылающих щек чувствуя только почти умиротворенное спокойствие. Джудар правда хотел сказать это, пока у него еще было время.

Син же, напротив, потеряв улыбку, застыл с таким полным эмоций и боли взглядом, всё еще уставший, нездоровый и осунувшийся, что это мгновенно впечаталось в память и маги тут же пожалел, что вообще рот открыл. Затем и вовсе появилось небывалое желание извиниться, и Джудар, издав сердитый вздох, убрал ладонь со стены рядом с лицом юноши, собираясь поспешно убраться подальше.

Маги ведь сам уже не раз жестко говорил, чтобы тот просто забыл о нем, когда всё закончится, и жил дальше. Не просто существовал, а наслаждался своей жизнью. Ну и какой тогда был смысл говорить возлюбленному что-нибудь подобное сейчас?

Синдбад перевел всё так же немало удивленный взгляд в сторону, смотря на то, как Джудар убирает свою ладонь, а затем, спохватившись, перехватил ее, крепко сжимая, и осторожно притянул не сопротивлявшегося маги к себе, осмотревшись, убеждаясь, что чересчур любопытных случайных прохожих рядом нет.

— И я тебя, Джу, — ответил он, стиснув в объятьях, щекоча шею непослушными прядями, прижимаясь всем телом с такой силой, что маги казалось, что он вот-вот лопнет, то ли от давления, то ли от счастья.

Было неудобно, даже очень неудобно, не двинуться толком, ни принять более хорошее положение, но и это ему было не нужно. Джудар только смахнул украдкой побежавшую вниз по щеке одинокую кровавую слезу, чтобы Син не успел ее заметить, и расслабился настолько, насколько только мог.

— Джу, помнишь? — от чужого теплого дыхания, коснувшегося уха, маги поежился, чувствуя пробегающие по спине мурашки. — В тот раз, когда ты только вернулся из Ракушо, ты сказал, что меня наверняка не полюбишь.

— Я сказал? — рассеянно переспросил Джудар, чуть повернув голову, чтобы взглянуть на чужое чересчур лукавое и довольное лицо. Так и хотелось щеку оттянуть. Или ухо прикусить. Или зацеловать так, чтобы тому снова пришлось вспоминать, как дышать. — Возможно. Очень на меня похоже.

Так и не объяснив понятно, зачем он это упомянул, юноша, кажется, окончательно взяв контроль над своими эмоциями, счастливо начал болтать дальше, всё же не избавив возлюбленного целиком и полностью от вспыхнувшего ненадолго чувства сожаления и неловкости.

Син ведь не принялся как-то… игнорировать неизбежное, мысленно отказываясь его принимать? Это же…

Очень глупая мысль.

— Давай сходим в город? — оторвал его от невеселых размышлений юноша, и маги, взглянув на его улыбку, решил, что всё в порядке. По крайней мере, относительном.

— Свидание? — и Джудар снова удивлен, поскольку Сина с приезда в Балбадд из здания компании было просто не вытащить. Он работал, обсуждал планы, читал целые горы бумаг, подписывал их и каждые пару часов сбегал взволнованно посмотреть, не погибла ли еще его ненаглядная головная боль. Так он, правда, никогда не выражался, но ощущения у маги от этих визитов были именно такие. — Конечно. В любое время.

— Тогда сейчас, — тут же решил юноша, не переставая лукаво улыбаться, словно собираясь сбежать хотя бы на один вечер от дел и проветрить голову, как ему день за днем и советовал маги.

Джудар усмехнулся, соглашаясь.


	74. Продлить хоть на мгновение - 7

Серендина, окончательно рассорившись с Синдбадом из-за его безграничных всепрощения и доверия, направленных на ее бывшего жениха, покинула компанию и направилась в Партевию, чтобы противостоять там Барбароссе в попытке спасти свою страну и семью. Не без неожиданно спокойного разговора с поджидавшим ее Джударом, смутно помнящим, как будут развиваться события. Помнящим, что ни к чему удовлетворительному она там не придет, что вернется, чтобы использовать свое последнее средство против узурпатора.

Уже позволившим ей применить на юноше силу Зепара, чтобы… тот больше не был так наивен и доверчив…

Чего маги, в своем родном мире покинувший компанию вместе с принцессой, не мог знать, так это того, что Барбаросса заявится на следующий же день после ее ухода. Во всей красе, без капли стеснения или намека на приглашение, зато с такой уверенностью, что Джудар первым делом вместо того, чтобы удивиться или изумиться, раздраженно нахмурился.

Это был ужасный день. Не задался с самого утра, когда Син вновь растерял самообладание, узнав, что маги, понимая, что никакие предметы ему скоро будут не нужны, раздает свои немногочисленные пожитки, во многом подарки возлюбленного.

Джудар, пока остальные нервно стояли, сидел рядом с юношей напротив незванного гостя, не прислушиваясь к их заумной беседе, подперев голову кулаком, глядя в сторону и дуясь, пытаясь привести в порядок разрозненные чувства в теперь постоянно немного кружившейся голове. Он проморгался, устало потер переносицу, стараясь сфокусировать расплывчатый взгляд, и чуть расслабился, не отпуская свой посох, гадая, между кем и кем в этой комнате сейчас была самая напряженная атмосфера — между ним самим и Синдбадом или между Барбороссой и опять же Синдбадом, приютившим заклятого врага Партевии.

В любом случае юноше сейчас приходилось крайне непросто, и Джудар почти гордился им, способным сохранять здравый рассудок даже в такой ситуации.

Но к нему самому, к сожалению, не слишком долго не обращались в этом разговоре.

— Как я вижу, достопочтенный маги ревностно выполняет свое обещание, — перевел Барбаросса, спокойно выслушавший доводы Синдбада насчет Дракона, тему на Джудара, кажется, до сих пор в нем несколько заинтересованный. Зря. Маги ни за какие награды не собирался ни призывать для него подземелья, ни помогать ему проходить их.

Джудар, лениво почесывая шею, поморщился, не зная даже, что он хотел этим сказать, чего грандиозного от него ожидали на этот раз. Плана по захвату мира или хотя бы пособничества в нем, должно быть. Это давно наскучило.

— Я здесь, чтобы поесть, — наобум ответил он, кожей чувствуя повисшее удивленное молчание. — Син мне готовил порой. Было вкусно.

Сам названный юноша на несколько секунд уставился на него так же недоуменно-настороженно, словно, переговорив с Барбароссой, начал ожидать и от него каких-то завуалированных фраз, но маги имел в виду именно то, что и сказал. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы незваный гость, подчиненные которого на него гневно поглядывали, наконец ушел восвояси, оставляя их в покое. Джудар чувствовал, что у него нет ни капли сил для того, чтобы выслушивать их бредни.

— Если хочешь… — Син чуть расслабился, вспомнив, что имеет дело не с интриганом вроде него самого, лишь после затянувшейся паузы, почти что оскорбительной. Совсем оскорбительной. — Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь вечером?

Резко захотелось отказаться. С тем самым видом, с которым маги щелкал в наказание юношу по носу, приговаривая, что тот глупый-глупый мальчишка. Обычно при этом, когда Синдбад, изгибая брови, огорченно смотрел, в груди разливалось тепло, а сейчас только холод, от которого кончики пальцев немели почти всегда.

— Спасибо, солнце, — вместо желанного отказа ответил он, не собираясь убегать и вновь уставился в сторону, заметив, как на мгновение в чужом взгляде промелькнула жуткая тоска.

Нельзя ведь так. Король должен держать свои эмоции под полным контролем. Тем более в присутствии врага.

Но Син Барбароссу врагом не считал. Рассмеялся, когда тот поинтересовался, может ли присоединиться к трапезе. Почти не напрягся, когда мужчина обронил подсказку о том, с каких пор ему известно о том, что черный маги путешествовал с юношей, — Джудар мысленно обругал себя, только сейчас вспомнив, что вездесущая Фалан видела его перед подземельем Валефора.

И вместо того, чтобы противостоять Барбароссе, чего маги ожидал без капли сомнения в том, что это произойдет, Син начал его восхвалять, отпуская четкие и ясные комплименты его политике, его методам, его решительности, уверяя, что ни за что бы его не предал, что прекрасно осознает все преимущества того, чтобы находиться на стороне Барбароссы и его партийной Партевии. От каждого сказанного им слова Джудару становилось всё более дурно. Грудь уже начала жечь мысль о том, что лучше бы будущий король Синдрии каким-нибудь образом использовал его, маги, для достижения своих целей, чем так стелился перед этим человеком.

Джудар в очередной раз понял, что в этом мире только и делал, что совершал ошибки одну за другой, постоянно принимая неверные решения.

Он начал ненавидеть политику с новой силой, мрачнея с каждой секундой, нутром чуя, что не выдержит больше этой светской беседы и свалится прямо на месте, если дело так пойдет дальше. Маги молча перевел взгляд на напрягшихся Барбароссу и его спутников, оценивая их силу и свое собственное состояние. Удовлетворительное для подобной идеи, если действовать быстро. Затем, заслышав резкий щебет, присмотрелся к Синдбаду, понимая, что тот нервничает, да так, что на губах застыла неестественная улыбка, нервничает из-за него.

Похоже, все в этом помещении хоть немного понимали, что Джудар в несколько опасном настроении, и плавное обсуждение будущего, Синдрии, ее застройки, отношений с Партевией стало значительно более натянутым.

— Син, ты не передумал? Насчет того, что мы с тобой обсуждали? — спросил он, вновь беспечно подпирая щеку ладонью и внимательно следя за каждым движением Барбароссы, зная, что уточнять, о чем именно он говорит, не требуется.

Юноша издал тихий обреченный вздох, словно ожидал этого вопроса.

— Не говори глупостей, Джу, — спокойно ответил он, ненадолго переведя на возлюбленного осторожный взгляд. Затем добавил, смотря уже только на Барбароссу, словно в очередной раз пытаясь выслужиться перед ним, доказывая свою верность. — Не делай глупостей.

Губы у маги от этого тона и этих слов чуть дернулись, а пальцы тут же попытались сжаться в кулак. Да какая… какая для Сина польза, столь огромная и незаменимая, раз он готов не обращать внимания на любые грехи этого человека? Джудар не принимал в этом случае отговорки, что необходимо жертвовать меньшим, чтобы получить большее. Тем более ради какого-то бесполезного островка, находящегося под полным контролем Партевии, ведь все жители вместе взятые на нем будут для нее не больше букашки, которую можно безразлично раздавить одним пальцем.

Будущий король был способен на большее, он мог то, на что Барбароссе даже не следовало думать замахнуться, маги это знал, маги в это верил всем сердцем без капли сомнений, как и все подчиненные юноши, готовые поддерживать его всю свою жизнь.

Почему же тогда Син верил в себя меньше, чем кто-либо другой?

Это было больше, чем Джудар мог выдержать. Он резко поднялся, не обращая внимания на огорошенно-настороженный вид юноши, лишь остановился на нем раздраженным, холодным взглядом и ушел прочь, бросив на прощание «До вечера» и не удосужившись закрыть за собой дверь, отправившись в ту часть здания компании, в которой всегда было мало людей.

Воспоминания накатывали волной, одни расплывчатые и неточные, другие такие яркие от связанных с ними чувств, что белело перед глазами, и маги, уйдя очень далеко и не зная, что чувствует от того, что Син не последовал за ним, а остался ублажать Барбароссу, врезал по стене кулаком, стискивая зубы, намного сильнее желая разбить о нее свою невозможно глупую голову, хоть и знал, что наносить себе, маги, увечья ему попросту не позволит витавшая кругом рух.

Ей всегда было плевать на то, что он думает.

Он был зол, взбешен из-за произошедшего, не знал, как стерпел это, знал, что стерпит еще раз, если придется, был мрачнее тучи и раздосадован до предела.

Голова уже кружилась настолько, что пришлось сначала опереться о стену ладонью, а затем и вовсе прислониться к ней плечом в попытке отдышаться, проклиная ледяную дрожь, от которой мутнело в глазах, и сглатывая подступившую к горлу кровь, чтобы не подавиться и не закашляться ей позорно в который раз за день. Это стало чем-то совершенно привычным, и Джудар застыл, справляясь с подступившей тошнотой, утирая нос, щеки, собираясь просто вновь всё переждать, мрачно радуясь тому, что это не накатило на него, пока он еще был в одной комнате с Барбароссой. Кто знает, что бы тот сделал, если бы оказался рядом с беспомощным черным маги. И что бы сделал Син, так страстно желавший перед ним выслужиться.

Он мотнул головой, отгоняя глупые дурные мысли, и принялся мысленно считать свои рваные вздохи, то и дело сбиваясь, но рассчитывая, что еще слишком долго терпеть не придется. В такие моменты Джудару всегда становилось мимолетно интересно, кого инстинктивно звали другие люди, когда оказывались один на один со своей полной беспомощностью.

Такой опоры в виде стены оказалось недостаточно, и он опустился на пол, пытаясь медленно выдохнуть ледяной воздух из легких, прислоняясь к ней боком, уронив слишком тяжелый посох куда-то рядом.

Было холодно и очень тихо. С каждым негромким вздохом становилось даже тише, словно шум его собственной рух становился всё менее различимым.

Когда маги устало закрыл глаза, ее щебет было и вовсе почти не слышно.


	75. Мгновение - 1

«Синдбад», — неожиданно раздался в его голове мягкий голос Шахерезады, и юноша, заваленный очередной горой бумажной работы, остановился и отложил перо, прислушиваясь к ней. — «У меня новости. Честно говоря… Не знаю, как их сообщить».

Син, рассчитывавший на очередное короткое сообщение о том, что в состоянии Джу не было изменений, такое же, как те, что он получал уже на протяжении почти целого года, за который произошло столько событий, во время которых ему безумно не хватало маги, застыл, чувствуя пронизывающий холод в груди.

— Прошу, говорите, — вслух глухо ответил он, сжимая пальцы в кулак, глядя прямо перед собой, но не различая ничего, в глубине души уже зная, что услышит.

Ничего не получилось.

Мы ведь говорили о том, что шансы на выздоровление невелики, надеюсь, ты помнишь об этом.

Мне очень жаль.

Синдбад уже представлял себе то, как услышит от нее эти слова, десятки, если не сотни раз, и думал, что готов. Но терять надежду было почти физически больно. Почти так же больно, как в тот день, когда, почувствовав неладное и почти сразу же после ухода Джудара распрощавшись с Барбароссой, отправился его искать и слишком поздно обнаружил потерявшим сознание.

Шахерезада тогда сказала ему, полностью выбившемуся из сил, чтобы как можно скорее доставить маги в Рэмано, уже не державшемуся на ногах и видевшему звезды перед глазами, что если бы это заняло у него еще хоть немного времени, то для Джудара оказалось бы слишком поздно.

Но если она в тот день просто пыталась его подбодрить… Если бы он в тот день быстрее сообразил, что происходит что-то неладное, быстрее нашел бы маги, если бы сразу понял, куда он пошел, то тогда бы…

«Джудар очнулся, но…», — начала Шахерезада и вздохнула, не зная, как продолжить. Даже не предполагавший возможности такой новости Синдбад застыл, распахнув глаза, которые до этого держал закрытыми, опасаясь удара, который могла нанести ему жрица. — «После этого он сразу же сбежал».

— Что? — выпалил юноша громче, чем когда-либо позволял себе во время разговора с рэмской маги, почти не слыша ее ответа из-за оглушительно стучавшего сердца.

«Мне очень жаль, я и подумать не могла, что он так поступит. Что за несносный ребенок», — вздохнула Шахерезада, и Синдбад мог представить себе, как она сокрушенно качает головой, как она делала всякий раз в начале этого года, когда он, не в силах держать себя в руках, спрашивал, когда Джу придет в себя. Ее немного нервное, беспокойное, хмурое выражение лица при этом нежеланно врезалось в память.

Юноша всё еще не мог поверить в то, что слышал.

— Джу очнулся? — сглотнув и чуть не начав заикаться, переспросил он, больше готовый услышать, что жрица всего лишь зло подшутила над ним таким образом или что он, страстно желающий хороших новостей, просто ослышался.

«Верно», — подтвердила она, и Син, широко распахнув глаза, уставился на стол, подперев лоб ладонью и осмысляя это одно-единственное слово. «Я ведь говорила тебе, что он идет на поправку.»

— Да, но… — слабо возразил юноша, но не нашел тех самых слов, чтобы выразить то, что чувствовал, когда раз за разом навещал Джудара в Рэмано только чтобы узнать, что его состояние не изменяется. Маги словно просто спал и не мог проснуться. Тихий и неподвижный, почти такой же, каким он его помнил в самом начале их знакомства.

«Он очнулся», — повторила Шахерезада с нажимом, и Синдбад машинально кивнул, чувствуя, как начинают гореть глаза. — «Для человека, столько времени проведшего без сознания, он был весьма оживлен и бодр. К счастью, моя магия сработала, как нужно, и состояние его тела не ухудшилось за год. Хотя, думаю, очевидно, что он хорошо себя чувствует, раз сумел сбежать, пусть даже не может пользоваться своей магией в полной мере».

— Да… — выдохнул юноша, понимая, что надолго его дрожащего голоса не хватит. — Его местонахождение…

«Неизвестно», — терпеливо сказала жрица, и Син, зная, что не может просто сидеть на месте и ронять слезы облегчения, резко поднялся, с нетерпением выглядывая в окно. Разумом он понимал, что Джу не мог создать портал и в своей манере мгновенно преодолеть разделявшее Синдрию и Рэмано огромное расстояние, но почему-то всё же ожидал увидеть его рядом. — «Я выслала людей найти его…»

— Не нужно, — поспешил прервать ее юноша, с замершим сердцем глядя на свое королевство. Оживленное, прекрасное, так и ожидающее его коронации, которая состоится через несколько недель, построенное _на костях_.

На мгновение ему вновь стало дурно, но он быстро взял себя в руки. То, что происходит в Партевии, — это не его дело. Не его дело. Империя выплатила репарации, превратилась в процветающую страну, на улицах которой царило счастье и звенел смех. Всё остальное… не его дело. Он просто не мог не сорвать этот куш, не мог не заполучить этот остров в самом центре мира, насколько бы грязным для этого ни пришлось стать ему самому. Так он пообещал Джафару. И самому себе. И всем, кого уже не было с ними.

Отступать было уже слишком поздно.

Джудар бы за такое ему спуску не дал. Но Син тренировался этот год, наверняка не станет такой же легкой добычей.

— Я… — начал он, мгновенно вспоминая все изысканные и изящные слова благодарности, которым Руруму научила его столь давно и мысленно отказываясь от них, слишком фальшивых в этой ситуации. — Спасибо… Спасибо Вам огромное…

«С радостью».

Син замер на несколько секунд, не зная, последует ли продолжение, а затем, так и не услышав ничего больше, ринулся прочь из своего кабинета, то и дело вытирая щеки и давясь слезами. По пути он спрашивал у встречных, достаточно долго работавших в его компании, чтобы знать маги, не видели ли они Джудара, смеясь, успокаивал их, неловко застывших в ужасе от мысли, что из-за тоски и напряжения он сошел с ума, и повторял свою невероятную новость раз за разом, десятки, сотни раз, пока не охрип голос.

Это была причина, достойная того, чтобы закатить торжество, не уступившее бы Махраджану.

Юноша в самом прекрасном расположении духа за весь последний год влетел в мастерскую Ямурайхи, чуть не уронив и не разбив какие-то ее приспособления, отчего-то опиравшиеся о дверь. Самой юной волшебницы, поселившейся в Синдрии и дошедшей до того, чтобы считаться одной из ее генералов, не было на месте. Должно быть, она хлопотала над последними штрихами барьера, который должен был защищать их страну от врагов и неприятностей.

Девчушка, когда они окончательно переехали на этот остров, в слезах, дрожа, сообщила ему, что всё это время они вместе с маги вдвоем корпели над магическим барьером, который, как просил сказать Джудар, предназначался Синдбаду в подарок на день рождения. Они успели завершить все основные его механизмы, и за прошедший год Ямурайха довела их дело до конца.

На самом деле юноше не нужен был этот подарок. И никакие другие. Было бы намного лучше, если бы Джу смог просто провести с ним восемнадцатилетие. Без него на празднике тогда словно зияла поглощающая радость пустота.

Но ничего. В следующий раз точно будет лучше.

Син поспешно дошел до крохотной кладовой и распахнул ее дверь с замирающим сердцем.

Посох черного маги был на месте. Как и тот, другой, который он просил сохранить на будущее.

Юноша застыл, ощущая некоторое разочарование. Перенести в Синдрию этот посох, который даже без своего владельца был на редкость неприятным оружием, было огромной проблемой, ведь прикасаться к нему было нельзя. Син не мог никому доверить отвезти посох в Рэмано, а сам был не состоянии тратить драгоценное время на долгое путешествие туда без помощи сосуда джинна, поэтому он оставался здесь, во владениях Ямурайхи.

Если бы посох пропал, то это бы значило, что Джу уже здесь. Но он был на месте.

На мгновение юноша понуро уставился на стену невидящим взглядом, но тут же собрался с мыслями и закрыл дверь, более не ожидая чуда. Все чудеса творились исключительно руками людей.

Дорога из Рэмано до Синдрии не могла занять слишком много дней, он просто терпеливо подождет, пока маги не вернется к нему. Вернется, и Джу может хоть кожу с него заживо снимать в ярости из-за того, что Син, понявший, что спорить с ним на этот счет попросту бесполезно, и решивший поступить так задолго до прихода незваного Барбароссы, воспротивился его решению не принимать помощь Шахерезады, что не мог просто дать ему умереть. Пусть только вернется.

Когда он вернется?

Он ведь… вернется?


	76. Мгновение - 2

Синдбад с неспокойной душой произносил свою речь на церемонии коронации, видел, что люди ей проникались, что их глаза сверкали надеждой на лучшее будущее, в которое он и сам с большим трудом, но начинал верить — а дальше ничего. Ни единого воспоминания, ни даже жалкого обрывка, и голова идет кругом.

Мгновение назад он был на главной площади, теперь отчего-то в своей кровати, заботливо укрытый покрывалом, и мысли вразнобой. Ничего не понимая и не осознавая, он приподнялся, принимая сидячее положение, скользнув мутным взглядом по знакомым лицам генералов — и незнамо откуда взявшейся Серендины.

Предала, использовала против воли, заставила объявить войну, напасть на Барбароссу, безразлично стерла в прах все их мечты и ожидания, втоптала в грязь абсолютно всё. Слушая ее немногословное объяснение и глядя в ее безэмоциональное лицо, Синдбад чувствовал отчаяние вперемешку с яростью, жалея о любом своем добром поступке к ней, который когда-либо совершал.

Следом в его спальню, словно это был какой-то проходной двор, влетела одна из приспешниц принцессы, громогласно сообщая, что Партевия объявила им войну, разбивая надежду юноши на благосклонность Барбароссы, в то, что тот поймет, что то, что он сделал, он сделал не по своей воле. Добавляя, что первый отряд врагов уже здесь, ясно показывая, что времени для переговоров им попросту не предоставили, словно этого не хватало только что коронованному королю.

Он был уже готов словесно подтвердить для своих подчиненных, что им придется сражаться с Партевией, но, осекшись, заметил за спинами воинов, сопровождавших волшебницу, знакомую невысокую фигуру молодого мужчины, который, поняв, что на него обратили внимание, приветливо помахал Сину рукой.

— Юнан? — удивленно спросил он, глядя на то, как светловолосый маги пробирается мимо столпившихся в комнату. Раз он появился здесь в одно время с принцессой, то… — Ты здесь с Серен.

— Вовсе нет! — то ли возмущенно, то ли смеясь, воскликнул тот, ловко огибая всех стоявших на пути людей и останавливаясь прямо напротив него. — Ты так вырос! Раньше мне по пояс был.

Очевидная, бесполезная ложь, которую Син бы, фыркнув, тотчас же опроверг бы в любое другое время, а сейчас он просто настороженно замер, пытаясь прочесть его беззаботное лицо. Юнан не был его союзником, опроверг то, что следовал за Серендиной, значит ли это, что он здесь как подручный Барбароссы?

Значит ли это, что он враг?

— Тогда ты здесь от Партевии? — осторожно спросил он, почти что хватаясь за свой сосуд джинна, готовый защищать, если маги решит напасть.

— Тоже нет! — воскликнул тот, махнув рукой, ничуть не избавляя юношу от подозрений и волнений. — Просто Джударчик сейчас не в самом лучшем расположении духа… Поэтому я решил, что буду осаждать его всякий раз, когда он начнет чересчур злиться, чтобы не случилось беды! Раз уж других дел у меня больше нет.

— Джуда… — начал повторять Синдбад, но запнулся на этом странном прозвище. — Джу здесь?

Черный маги, от которого не было ни слуху ни духу все эти недели с того момента, как он очнулся, который этим заставлял юношу нервничать так, что он едва мог собраться с мыслями, всё же явился на его коронацию? Сердце застыло от одной-единственной хорошей новости за сегодня.

— Да, — более серьезно подтвердил Юнан, и Син от накатившей волны облегчения на мгновение прикрыл глаза, не замечая, что маги на него внимательно смотрит. — На самом деле, он уже почти пришел.

Он указал направление большим пальцем, и юноша, оглянувшись на своих генералов и игнорируя впавшую в немилость Серендину, приказал им начать военной собрание, добавив, что присоединится к нему спустя четверть часа, и ринулся наружу, неловко чуть пошатнувшись на повороте из-за слабости в теле после использования на нем Зепара. Джу, фигуру которого Син узнал бы из тысячи тысяч, в самом деле был всего в нескольких десятках метров и медленно приближался, держа свободную руку в кармане. Завидев юного короля, он и вовсе остановился.

Зато юноша без промедления рванул ему навстречу, не обращая внимания на то, что все пошли в другую сторону, направляясь к залу совещаний. Один только Юнан обеспокоенно отправился за ним следом, прибыв в Синдрию явно не для военных действий.

— Ты даже не смей… — угрожающе начал было Джудар, живой, недовольный, с румянцем на щеках и блеском в алых глазах, ни каплю не похожий на то, каким был в тот самый день, когда почти погиб. Тогда он был бледным как смерть, болезненным, рассеянным, словно вот-вот лишится души, раздражительным не без причины, а теперь выглядел _здоровым_ , и юноша, увидев это собственными глазами, наконец смог поверить.

Он прекрасно понял, о чем его попытался предупредить маги, и даже честно попытался замедлиться, но всё же успел слишком сильно разогнаться, и чересчур поздно пришла мысль о том, что так они грохнутся на землю и Джу от этого может опасно удариться головой. К счастью, маги выстоял, только тяжело отступив на шаг назад от набросившегося на него с объятьями любовника, явно не обойдясь без магии, и Синдбад вцепился в него изо всех сил, боясь, что тот может исчезнуть.

Провел руками по бокам, спине, груди, плечам, переплел ненадолго пальцы, проверяя, что к маги вернулась их былая чувствительность, что руки у него больше не такие жутко ледяные, как тогда, а вполне себе теплые, такие, что хотелось приложить к щекам и пригреться, мечтательно глядя в глаза. Вздохнув, на пике своего счастья не принимая всерьез недовольного выражения лица Джу, он поцеловал его горячо, смазанно, нетерпеливо, зная, что никакого дыхания и никакой выдержки ему сейчас не хватит, и стиснул в объятьях, пытаясь не оставить между ними ни капли расстояния, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы и непрестанно повторяя имя маги, сбивая свое дыхание.

Джудар застыл, не обнимая в ответ и даже не двигаясь толком, лишь зло выдохнув, чего не заметил Синдбад в радости от встречи, исполнившихся надежд и безмолвных молитв, вдыхая родной запах и наконец-то успокаиваясь, решая, что дальше всё будет складываться хорошо и что в это мгновение можно немного расслабиться. С вражеской армией, с Серендиной и ее безумными планами, с Барбароссой он… как-нибудь справится.

Чужое тепло придавало уверенность. И долгожданное спокойствие.

Всё будет хорошо, у них теперь достаточно времени на всё, что можно было бы себе пожелать.

Внезапно за его спиной раздался предупреждающий голос Юнана, по слогам тянущего свое странное прозвище Джу, и юноша, резко вспомнив, где находится, растерянно обернулся, ослабляя хватку, не зная, что ждать от этого маги. Его возлюбленный, пользуясь этим, грубо оттолкнул его в плечо, заставляя отшатнуться на шаг назад.

Глядя в его откровенно сердитое лицо, Син понял, что чересчур переоценил радость другой стороны от встречи. Ее, откровенно говоря, вообще не было. Джу ведь не пришлось целый год ждать встречи, не зная, удастся ли ей случиться. Для него события обстояли так, что юноша всего несколько недель назад поступил по-своему, наплевал на его мнение, а остальные обстоятельства не имели для маги особого значения.

Пусть злится столько, сколько хочет. Син с этим ничего не может сделать, разве что с раскаянием понуро повесить голову, признавая, что виноват. И думая, что поступил бы точно так же еще бессчетное количество раз.

Но что-то в выражении лица Джудара было не так. Юноша довольно часто видел его недовольным, раздраженным и разъяренным, они прошли через множество ежедневных ожесточенных споров, но это было почти как…

— Тебе больно? Где? — встревоженно спросил он, оглядывая маги с ног до головы, благоразумно не смея касаться, чтобы не навлечь на себе еще больше гнева. Сердце ухнуло в пятки от мысли, что причинил Джу боль своими чрезмерно радостными объятьями. Захотелось отступить еще на шаг назад, чтобы ненароком не сделать очередную глупость.

Маги бросил на него ледяной взгляд, хмурясь только больше, касаясь пальцами виска, и у Сина похолодело в груди. Мысли заметались, и он, замирая на месте, боялся узнать, что это нежелательные последствия лечения Шахерезады, а не просто усталость после долгого дня.

— Довольно больно смотреть на человека, который уничтожил всё, что мне было дорого, — процедил тот сквозь зубы, делая весьма угрожающий шаг вперед, протягивая руку, с такой неожиданной ненавистью в голосе, что юноша, ошарашенно захлопав глазами, но не двигаясь с места, хоть все чувства и кричали ему бежать подальше, вопросительно позвал его «Джу?», заставляя застыть.

Они так и уставились друг на друга пораженно, и Син, быстро соображая и едва дыша от волнения за возлюбленного, проследил за тем, как тот убирает руку, которой явно тянулся к его горлу, и вновь прикладывает ее ко лбу, болезненно жмурясь.

Что-то пошло не так, ужасно не так.

Прежде чем юноша успел что-то сказать, или сделать, или осознать, Юнан с натянутой улыбкой схватил его за плечо, оттаскивая назад и увеличивая расстояние между ним и черным маги, за чем Джудар проследил с еще более угрюмым выражением лица.

— Не бери в голову, Синдбад, он просто сегодня не выспался да и головой изо всех ударился, — неловко затараторил блондинистый маги, зарабатывая этим от другого мрачный взгляд. — Не обращай внимания, у него просто все мысли от недосыпа спутались…

Мысли… спутались…

И воспоминания тоже?.. Раз уж он, очевидно, умудрился их перепутать, хотя Син ведь никогда… не навредил бы ему.

Но это уже случалось прежде, и в подземелье Зепара из-за его слабости, и когда он пошел против его воли тоже.

Юноша, не глядя, стряхнул с плеча руку Юнана, не слыша его огорченного возгласа, и шагнул вперед, обратно к Джудару, осторожно касаясь его щеки ладонью и заглядывая глаза.

— Джу, это ведь я, — выдохнул он, завладевая его вниманием. — Прошу, не путай меня с _ним_.

— Что? — удивленно переспросил маги, сразу же скидывая чужую ладонь, и затем принялся натянуто улыбаться, словно бы уверяя себя, что ослышался или неправильно понял. — Не путать с кем?

Син, прикусив губу, решил, что с этим им стоит разобраться раз и навсегда. Он хотел в кои-то веки быть с Джударом абсолютно честным во всем.

— С Синдбадом из твоего мира, — выдохнул юноша, чувствуя тяжесть в груди от того, как похолодел взгляд возлюбленного. — Мы ведь совершенно разные люди? Я бы никогда… Я ведь… намного лучше…

Последние слова, которые он пытался претворить в реальность с того самого дня, как маги дал ему шанс, он произнес совсем тихо, едва слышно, окончательно прибитый осознанием, что поступил его желанию наперекор, потакая себе, в конце концов оказавшемуся, должно быть, таким же, как и иной он.

Если был какой-то другой мир, в котором Синдбад не разочаровывал бы Джу так, как он сам, то юноша искренне жалел, что маги не удалось попасть в него и быть счастливым.

Но человек, который уничтожил всё дорогое Джудару… Просто задумываться об этом было больно.

— Откуда ты… — сказал маги не холодно и угрожающе, как этого ожидал Синдбад, а совсем растерянно, заставляя сердце тупо заныть. — Когда ты…

— Когда мы были в Коу, — ответил тот коротко, наклоняя голову, глядя куда-то в пол.

Это было в самом деле очевидно. Баал, заявивший, что Джу пришел из другого мира, то, что эти миры были настолько похожи, что маги даже не осознал, что они разные. То, как Рэн Коэн, с которым юноша никогда не встречался прежде, узнал его и намеревался убить, то, как Джудар уверенно говорил, что что-то произойдет, что Син не умрет в ущелье Артемюры. То, как маги очевидно вспоминал свою первую любовь, глядя на него, и то, как он расплакался от одного его вида при первой встрече. Сотня других подсказок.

Но раз Джудар не желал об этом говорить, Синдбад молчал, никак не упоминая. До этого момента.

Они, не говоря ни слова, уставились друг на друга, и юноша взглядом пытался сказать, что нет ничего страшного в том, что он это знает. Что не хочет секретов. Что он не собирается разрушать то, что дорого маги, он хочет всё это защищать.

Джу поборол свою растерянность, коротко взглянув на скользнувшего к нему Юнана, успокаивающе положившего ему руку на плечо и заставившего Сина вновь задуматься над тем, как же два маги успели сдружиться, а затем медленно выдохнул со всё еще обеспокоенным выражением лица.

— Джу… — позвал его юноша, собираясь сказать что-нибудь, чтобы избавить от волнений, но тот его перебил.

— Коэн, — сказал маги спокойнее, и Син в миг понял, что он использовал ту же магию, что позволяла Шахерезаде общаться с ним на расстоянии. Чего он не понял, так это того, почему Джудар ни единого раза не использовал его, чтобы связаться с ним самим. Вряд ли он выучил ее только совсем недавно, верно… — Уничтожь книгу.

Вот что его волновало в этот момент.

Юноша уже довольно давно понял, что это книга с воспоминаниями, а не предсказаниями.

И то, что маги несколько терялся, когда события шли вразрез с ними.

— Ты мог бы просто сказать, что не хочешь, чтобы я ее читал, — тихо заметил Син, глядя на то, как Джудар, прислушиваясь к ответу, который не слышал никто кроме него, кивнул.

— Стал бы ты меня слушаться, если бы очень захотелось пойти наперекор? — веско спросил маги, и юноша захлопнул рот, прикусывая губу, зная, что заслужил любой упрек.

Его глодало чувство вины, подпитываемое неуверенностью.

— Джу, ты ведь здесь не для… — он оборвал себя, глубоко вздыхая, не в силах закончить фразу, разбивающую его надежды. И сам понял, что маги пришел не потому, что скучал и хотел увидеться. — Тогда зачем ты здесь?

За долгим пронзительным взглядом последовала не предвещающая ничего хорошего ухмылка.

— Я здесь, чтобы заставить тебя извиняться передо мной в слезах, — елейным голосом сообщил Джудар, и Синдбада чуть нахмурился.

Он был уже готов это сделать, только не знал, не уйдет ли маги сразу после этого.

— А затем? — глухо спросил юноша.

— Что будет затем — мы посмотрим, — пожал Джу плечами.

Ясно. Просто еще не думал об этом.

Маги прошел мимо, следуя за неловко уводящим его прочь Юнаном, и Синдбад уставился перед собой, собираясь с мыслями.

Это заняло явно больше четверти часа.


	77. Мгновение - 3

Витавшее в воздухе напряжение Синдбаду явно не чудилось. Его можно было хоть ножом резать. С одной стороны он и те его генералы, которые остались на коронацию. С другой Серендина и ее приспешницы. И вдобавок двое маги, так удовлетворительно и не объяснившие, зачем они прибыли на остров, какие цели преследовали и собираются ли помогать.

Одно уже их присутствие на военном собрании, на котором обсуждалась их стратегия в этой войне, возмущало остальных, поскольку на вопрос, враги они или союзники, Джудар только презрительно хмыкнул, а Юнан лишь загадочно промолчал, поглядывая на своего спутника. Даже синдрийские генералы и те косо на них поглядывали, не прощая того, что черный маги не вернулся сразу же после пробуждения. Чтобы восстановить порядок, Синдбаду, самому пребывавшему в беспокойном настроении, пришлось, хлопнув ладонью по столу, рявкнуть, заверяя, что маги не на стороне врага, и прерывая поток недоверчивых доводов от Серендины, от ее волшебницы, видевшей падшую рух его возлюбленного, даже от Дракона.

— Как и следовало ожидать от короля, — поймав осторожный взгляд золотых глаз, равнодушно отозвался об этой попытке защиты Джудар, стоявший вместе с Юнаном по другую сторону стола, словно пытаясь быть как можно дальше от юноши. — Глупого короля.

Син застыл, понимая, что сейчас не время и не место для разборок, но и сдержаться и забыть не мог.

— Не зови меня так, — жестко сказал он, сдерживая бушующую бурю эмоций от этих жалких двух слов, и маги, не впечатлившись, вскинул брови.

— Ты мне сейчас приказываешь? — уточнил он, словно бы юноша когда-либо отдавал ему приказы. Предлагал, сорвавшимся голосом просил обдумать, молил — но не приказывал никогда.

— Просто не зови меня так, — напряженно повторил Син и вернул внимание остальных к раскатанной на столе карте, стараясь не глядеть на недовольное лицо Джудара.

Он видел, что у маги снова болела голова. Старался не заглядываться на него, внимательно слушая доводы собравшихся, но не мог не замечать, как Джу раздраженно хмурится, сводя брови к переносице, держит руки сложенными на груди, цепляясь за локти так, что вены на тыльной стороне ладоней опасно выступали, и то и дело блуждает взглядом, не в силах сосредоточиться.

Это отличалось от всего, что он о нем помнил, и юноша силой подавил в себе тревогу за него, задушив ее, ставя на первое место жизни жителей и жительниц его едва успевшего появиться на свет королевства. Или у него получится защитить их всех, включая маги, презрительно хмыкнувшего бы в ответ на это предложение, или он умрет, пытаясь. Третьего пути не будет.

Выслушав предложение Дракона, среди них больше всех времени посвятившего военной науке, об их стратегии обороны, чтобы выиграть время, разыскать и добить Барбароссу, Син согласно кивнул, сам бы не придумал ничего лучше. Ведь и правда… Пока два моста защищены, Синдрия в безопасности, а на своих друзей юноша мог положиться со спокойной душой.

— Этот план никуда не годится, — презрительно фыркнул Джудар, заставляя Сина, изо всех сил державшего лицо и не ожидавшего, что он скажет хоть что-то, удивленно вскинуть брови, наконец открыто глядя в его сторону. — Неудивительно, что Синдрия тогда была настолько позорно…

Юнан предостерегающе кашлянул и отнюдь не нежно пихнул его в бок, прерывая и заставляя злобно зашипеть.

— В чем его недостатки? — первым совладав с собой, терпеливо спросил Дракон, и юноша, вспоминая, каким высокомерным он был при первой их встрече, прикрыл глаза. Время меняет людей…

— Его создатель, то есть ты — его главный недостаток, — беспощадно ответил маги, указывая пальцем на генерала, нанося его самолюбию значительный ущерб. Или не меняет. — Какого черта ты думаешь как какой-то древний полководец, не принимая во внимание очевидное? Глаза раскрой, ты серьезно думаешь, что самое главное оружие Партевии, сам Барбаросса, будет смирно сидеть, ожидая, пока вы его найдете?

— Если начнет действовать, то мы найдем его только быстрее, — негромко заявил Синдбад, и Джудар наградил его воистину разочарованным взглядом.

Это задело.

— Ты… — начал черный маги зло, почти что разъяренно, но его прервал Юнан, который, неловко посмеиваясь, похлопал его по плечу, отвлекая.

— Не принимайте близко к сердцу. Джударчик просто за вас беспокоится, — жизнерадостно заявил он, и черный маги молча закатил глаза, ясно давая понять, что подобное пояснение к нему не относится. — Но он совершенно прав. Сейчас мир находится в эре подземелий… Это значит, что, как ни досадно, стратегам нужно отбросить свои старые привычки. Теперь то, что поистине страшно, это не армия в десять тысяч солдат. Это покорители подземелий. Сила вашего врага может оказаться такой, что вы даже не поймете, где он, если он ее применит.

Синдбад, как и остальные, застыл, обдумывая его слова. В самом деле, если бы он атаковал экстремальной магией с воздуха, где обычные люди попросту не смогли бы его достать, то даже армия не была бы ему помехой. Разве только…

— Так… На что способны джинны Барбароссы? — неловко спросил Мистрас, и взгляды разделились. Кто-то уставился на юного короля, не без основания полагая, что он, которого глава Партевии считал своим другом, мог знать об этом, кто-то посмотрел в сторону Дракона, его младшего брата, а кто-то взглянул на Серендину, весь год пытавшуюся найти способ отомстить бывшему жениху.

Все трое удрученно покачали головой. Разве такой осторожный человек как Барбаросса мог позволить просочиться столь важной информации?

— Раз мы ничего не знаем о его джинне, то не можем придумать стратегию, — вздохнул Синдбад, сложив руки на груди, и, взглянув на неутешительный расклад на карте, позволил себе на несколько секунд закрыть глаза, сдаваясь накатившей усталости.

Однако… Джудар, он… прошел через эту войну в своем мире? Юноша мог только предполагать, но… Причина, по которой маги так настойчиво предлагал убить Барбароссу, заключалось в происходящем?

Син, чувствуя, что слишком разбит, что не удерживает спокойное лицо, спрятал его в ладони. Такой слепец.

Почему же он вообще тогда призвал для того подземелья…

— Джу, — негромко позвал он, отчего-то уверенный, что маги его внимательно слушает, и, молча перекатив вопрос на языке несколько раз, наконец задал его. — Ты ведь знаешь, какими способностями обладают джинны Барбароссы?

— Это так, — ответил Джудар без промедления, без сомнений и без дальнейших слов, поднимая возмущенный ропот.

Это что-то, что нужно говорить, глядя прямо в глаза, поэтому юноша наконец убрал руку и посмотрел на маги, отгоняя мысли, что ему самому всё еще нечего предложить в ответ.

Джудар не отрывал от него внимательного взгляда.

— Прошу, расскажи нам, — без капли смущения сказал Син, в последний раз мысленно сравнив со своим королевством обозначенную на карте приближающуюся армию, понимая, что она не настолько опасна, как Барбаросса. — Прошу тебя.

Маги, сложив руки на груди, молча чуть вскинул подбородок, задумчиво его разглядывая. Если сейчас кто-то из генералов возмущенно подаст голос, то это будет катастрофа, он точно не согласится.

— Джинн, который покоится в его алебарде, — начал Джудар, стуча пальцами по своему предплечью, и юноша едва удержался от того, чтобы удивленно распахнуть глаза. — Способен управлять металлами. Подберетесь слишком близко — и от ваших  
сосудов даже пыли не останется.

Синдбад коснулся подбородка. Опасно, если не знать об этом. Но достаточно просто держать дистанцию…

Касается ли это его посоха? Скорее всего, всё в порядке, пока маги защищает борг…

— Его второй джинн, — продолжил Джудар, отвлекая юношу от попыток улучшить их стратегию на основе этих знаний. — Может вызывать сильнейшие землетрясения.

— Землетрясения? — удивленно переспросил кто-то, и тот только безразлично кивнул в ответ.

Син застыл, разглядывая контуры своего острова на карте. Пока он жил в Партевии, ему не доводилось переживать землетрясения, но в Неаполии небольшие, от которых тряслась посуда на столах и падали на пол предметы, случались регулярно. Местные, завидев его искренний шок при самом первом, как следует над ним повеселились, вдобавок рассказав старые истории о сильнейших катастрофах, во время которых рушились здания и вымирали целые города, вселив своими словами чувство беспомощности перед силами природы, а затем успокоив, что верховная жрица не допускает больших человеческих жертв, пресекая подобные трагедии в их империи на корню.

Король сглотнул, чувствуя выступивший холодный пот.

Вот почему ему продали именно остров… Его можно будет легко потопить в случае неповиновения.

— Но Барбаросса тяжело ранен, — холодно заметила Серендина. — Не думаю, что у него достаточно магой для таких масштабных атак. Другое дело уничтожение сосудов джиннов, это нужно учесть.

— Нет, тут дело в том… что у него вполне хватит магой, чтобы потопить этот остров, — неуместно заулыбался Юнан. — С поддержкой Аль Сармен и не такое можно сделать.

— Что такое Аль Сармен? — нахмурившись, спросила принцесса.

— Одна древняя организация… — уклончиво сказал блондин. — Вам всем очень не повезло, что ему удалось как-то подчинить ее себе.

— Ни черта он ее себе не подчинял, — почти прорычал Джудар с неожиданным негодованием. — Да Барбаросса же тупой, как пробка! Он бы с таким не справился.

Это было немного чересчур. Называть его так.

— Но мы уничтожили настоящее тело Фалан, — со вздохом напомнил ему Юнан, и черный маги нехотя кивнул. — А остальных ты прикончил сам. Или забыл кого-то? Мы в любом случае поймем, когда Барбаросса прибегнет к их магой.

— Никого я не забывал, — отозвался маги недовольно, но без ожидаемого раздражения, и по его напряженному лицу Син внезапно понял, что маги жутко устал от всего этого.

По крайней мере стало ясно, зачем они прибыли на его остров.

Обсуждение прервало громкое урчание чьего-то живота, порядком непривычное в Синдрии, существовавшей для того, чтобы никому в ней не приходилось голодать или терпеть лишения войны.

— Да когда это уже закончится… — выдохнул Джудар, прерывая удивленные поиски заголодавшего человека и, кивнув, забрал у своего спутника какой-то сверток с едой, который блондин достал из… своей шляпы?

Юноша с каменным лицом на несколько секунд застыл, разглядывая то, как его возлюбленный хмуро разворачивает этот подарок, и, кажется, не мог вспомнить ни единого раза, когда маги был в самом деле голоден. Он ведь не раз и не два бахвалился тем, что может продержаться без еды несколько дней, хоть и налетал на готовку Руруму или его собственную с неподдельной охотой.

Может, позже Син сможет наконец выполнить свое предложение приготовить ему что-нибудь, пусть и год спустя. Не сегодня, но вдруг завтра…

Не время отвлекаться.

— В таком случае необходимо эвакуировать всех мирных жителей до начала сражения, — решил он и замолчал, в уме подсчитывая, сколько у них кораблей, и понимая, что на всех их не хватит.

— В отличие от Партевии у нас нет военного флота. На воде мы попросту не сможем их защитить, — покачал головой Дракон.

— Вам не стоит об этом беспокоиться, король Синдбад. В мире не сыскать места, столь же надежного, как этот остров. Некоторое время люди здесь будут в безопасности, — впервые за всё собрание подала голос Ямурайха, не давая юноше времени решить, что их положение в самом деле безнадежно. — Пусть недолго, но барьер выдержит. За это время вы сумеете найти вражеского генерала.

Незаметно сжав пальцы в кулак так, что ногти впились в ладонь, Син, теряясь, уже ничего не понимая в том, что делал маги, поднял взгляд на Джудара, больше не прислушивавшемуся к сказанному.

«Он просил передать, что это подарок на день рождения».


	78. Мгновение - 4

Спустя несколько часов обсуждений, которые Джудар молча выдержал каким-то невероятным образом, пока Син то и дело ловил на себе его задумчивый взгляд, подоспело сообщение, что партевийская армия была на подходе, и оба маги тихо покинули собрание. Могли даже не рассчитывать на незаметность — юноша тут же последовал за ними, также собираясь увидеть всё собственными глазами.

Хотя по прикидкам волшебников должно было пройти не менее получаса до того момента, как врагов можно будет увидеть в этой гористой местности, никто не удержал его от этого бесполезного во время войны порыва.

Джудар… только мягко хмыкнул, но прогонять его не стал, смотря лишь вперед.

— Ты собираешься так молча и идти за нами? — уточнил он спустя несколько минут тишины и продолжил, не давая времени ответить. — Как думаешь, зачем я потратил так много времени на ваше скучнейшее собрание? Ведь пришел бы я на него или нет — результат бы не изменился.

— В каком смысле, не изменился бы? — спросил Синдбад, не понимая, почему маги пытается принизить свою помощь. — Если бы ты не рассказал нам о джиннах Барбароссы…

— Это ответ не на тот вопрос, который меня интересует, — жестко прервал его Джудар, и идущей по другую сторону от него Юнан красноречиво на него уставился, на что черный маги только раздраженно отмахнулся.

Ясно.

Было бы, наверно, крайне самодовольно вслух предполагать, что тот пришел на собрание ради него, за такое и по лицу схлопотать можно было.

— Я не умею читать твои мысли, Джу, — вздохнул Син, и маги чуть наклонил свою голову, пряча лицо за отросшими прядями.

Странно. Хотя только сейчас так сильно бросилось в глаза. Юноша навещал его, спящего, в Рэмано всего несколько недель назад — едва ли было возможно, что его челка так сильно отросла за это время. Хотя магия — штука странная…

— Если бы ответ на этот вопрос был в моих мыслях, я бы его и не задавал, — негромко сказал тот.

— Тогда что, как ты думаешь, ты чувствуешь сейчас? — после короткой паузы, пока не мог подобрать слова, так же тихо спросил Син.

— Должно быть, я немного рад тому, что ты последовал за мной, — спокойно признался Джудар, бросив на Юнана такой взгляд, что тот, ускорив шаг, ушел вперед, и, когда юноша потянулся к нему, раздраженно добавил, повысив голос. — Руки при себе держи.

Пришлось слушаться.

— Хочешь спросить меня о чем-то? — не давая надежде просочиться в голос, поинтересовался Синдбад, который не мог не замечать, как на него бросают короткие взгляды. — О том, как все жили этот год, к примеру.

Маги только безучастно пожал плечами, но не отогнал же он Юнана без причины.

— С Арсой всё хорошо. Но она по тебе очень скучает, — решил всё же начать краткий рассказ о прошедших месяцах король, первым делом упоминая крохотную бывшую рабыню, каким-то образом сумевшую покорить сердце своего не слишком дружелюбного спасителя.

— Я и так знаю, что все, кто под твоим присмотром, прекрасно себя чувствуют, — без интереса ответил Джудар, и юноша не знал, считать ли это комплиментом.

Он проглотил жалобные слова о том, что он сам себя в этот год чувствовал как угодно, но не прекрасно, понимая, что не имеет права это упоминать, что сведет этим даже это жалкое подобие беседы на нет. А говорить хотелось. Слышать чужой голос, который, как он опасался, мог остаться в одних только воспоминаниях.

— Мира родила… — немного отчаянно продолжил он, ища темы для разговора.

— Девочку, — перебил его маги, спокойно вышагивая по полупустым улицам готовившегося к войне города. — Волшебницу, не зря старалась. Вчера там был. Забавно складывается.

Не слишком хороший из него получался отец. Хотя, зная Артемюру и ее гордую королеву, Син не думал, что для малышки отсутствие его интереса к ней хоть на что-то повлияет.

То, какими короткими фразами отвечал Джудар, подсказывало, что его терпение подходило к концу, и юноша, стиснув зубы, решил просто молчать. Нужно было действовать осторожно, медленно, крайне терпеливо, а не думать о том, как бы упереться маги лбом в спину между лопаток, хватаясь дрожащими пальцами и прося пообещать, что никуда не исчезнет.

Даже думать об этом было стыдно.

— Сколько времени я провел у Шахерезады? — внезапно спросил Джудар, когда вдалеке стали виднеться мосты, соединяющие остров с сушей.

В этих словах Син услышал один только упрек и требование подтвердить, что он осознает, что натворил. Не мог же маги не знать хотя бы примерно, как долго не приходил в себя, для этого нужно было бы запереться в одиночестве где-нибудь в горах и совершенно не разговаривать с людьми, чтобы не знать даты.

— Десять с половиной месяцев, — сдержанно ответил он.

— Десять с половиной месяцев, да… — со вздохом повторил за ним тот, на мгновение взглянув куда-то вверх. — Не так уж и долго. Мне казалось, прошло намного больше времени… Хотя нет, как ни посмотри, это в самом деле долго.

— Тебе казалось… прошло намного больше времени? — оторопев, переспросил Синдбад то, что не вписывалось в его точку зрения.

— Верно. А ты что, думал, для меня это будет приятное незаметное мгновение? — с жесткой насмешкой поинтересовался Джудар и, когда юноша с ухнувшим вниз сердцем тихо ответил «Да», со злым видом вскинул бровь. — Если ты серьезно считал, что мне _лечение_ Шахерезады покажется сладким медом, что это что-то обыденное, о чем даже упоминать не стоит, то можешь даже не надеяться, что останешься со своим смазливым личиком, я тебя так отделаю, что даже твои генералы тебя не признают.

— Не страшно, — сказал юноша, думая, что намного страшнее было то, что он медленно начинал понимать, и, остановившись за маги следом, не стал сопротивляться, когда тот схватил его свободной рукой за грудки.

— Раз не страшно, то можешь сразу мне и лицо подставить, — предложил Джудар, сердито улыбаясь, но застыл, заметив, как растерянно Синдбад на него смотрит. — Что? Перехотелось?

— Джу, ты ведь… все эти месяцы был без сознания, так? — спросил он, чувствуя подступающий ужас от того, как озадаченно маги чуть склонил голову набок.

— Нет, я был в сознании всё время. Никак не пошевелиться, не уснуть, не увидеть, ни слова не сказать. Гои, должно быть, не понять в полной мере, что полная изоляция от рух внешнего мира значит насильный отказ от всех пяти чувств. Варварский метод, но сработал в какой-то мере. Разве что… — он прервал себя, когда Син, бывший бледнее смерти, перехватил его руку, подаваясь вперед.

— Джу, ударь меня, — выдохнул он, и маги, пытавшийся раздраженно вырвать свою руку, удивленно застыл.

— Не замечал за тобой раньше таких наклонностей, — после короткой заминки сказал он.

Юноша молча замотал головой, прижимая его ладонь к своему лбу, чувствуя, что с каждым своим поступком всё дальше проваливается в трясину, и уже желая в ней и сгинуть.

— Ты не знал, — ровным голосом заключил Джудар, и Син не кивнул, чтобы не оправдывать себя, надеясь, что тот его обругает, говоря всё, что хотел ему сказать все эти месяцы, но не мог. Назовет идиотом, наивным и безмозглым, безоглядно доверившимся целиком и полностью Шахерезаде, ухватившись за нее, словно за последнюю соломинку так, что у жрицы, возможно, не хватило духу сказать ему правду. — Теперь я уже могу понять.

Юноша, сжимая его пальцы в своих, изо всех сил зажмуривая глаза и склоняя голову всё ниже, едва дыша, вовсе не хотел, чтобы тот его понимал.

— Не думай о себе слишком высоко. Словно бы вам с Шахерезадой удалось сделать худший эпизод в моей поганой жизни, — сказал маги, и Син резко мотнул головой, отказываясь от этого, чувствуя одну только жуткую боль в груди. Джудар, вздохнув, отвел, чтобы не дать прятать лицо, свою руку, за которую тот цеплялся из последних сил, и коснулся его лба своим, заглядывая глаза. — Ну и чего ты теперь ревешь?

— Мне так жаль, — выдохнул юноша дрожащим голосом, чувствуя себя только хуже из-за того, что маги смотрел на него уже не зло, не раздраженно, не разъяренно, а только с толикой грусти. — Я так виноват…

Джудар молча сжал его пальцы в своих и бросил взгляд в сторону — до берега оставалось всего несколько десятков шагов.

— Видишь, это было не так уж и сложно, — заметил он, и Синдбад, давившийся слезами, лишь бы не быть громким, не сразу понял, о чем он. — Теперь можно думать о том, что будем делать дальше. Точнее, не теперь, а когда я вернусь.

Юноша, пытаясь дышать глубоко, но не слишком-то с этим справляясь, поборол желание прильнуть, поняв, что и у маги в глазах предательски блестели слезы, и несколько минут до окрика Юнана, напомнившего, что вражеские силы на подходе, они просто молча стояли, глядя друг на друга.

Джудар, опомнившись, бросил взгляд на другого маги, уже стоявшего на мосту и дожидавшегося его, и, напоследок взъерошив возлюбленному изо всех сил волосы, чуть улыбаясь, коротко поцеловал, фыркнув, заметив, что тот слишком соленый для подобного.

Синдбад, приведя в кое-какой порядок прическу, лицо и разрозненные мысли, двинулся за ним следом, собираясь больше не упускать из виду ни на секунду, но, не добравшись до него, остановился, озадаченно чувствуя, что дальше идти невозможно, словно он с трудом пробирался сквозь толщу воды. Но маги ведь буквально полминуты назад здесь преспокойно прошел…

— Будь хорошим глупым мальчишкой и иди обратно. От тебя на поле боя будут одни только проблемы, — сказал Джудар, заставший всего в нескольких шагах и преспокойно наблюдающий за его тщетными попытками продвинуться дальше, хотя было даже тяжело стоять на том месте, где юноша находился. — От вас всех будут одни только проблемы. Сидите спокойно на своем острове и предоставьте всё тем, кто в самом деле умеет сражаться.

Юнан за его плечом неловко улыбнулся, но Синдбад в его сторону даже не смотрел.

— Нет, — сказал он упрямо, но не мог пройти и шага вперед, проклиная этот чертов подарок на день рождения. — Нет, я…

— Син, — впервые за день позвал Джудар его так, привлекая нервное внимание. — Иди обратно.

Юноша, отступив лишь на шаг назад, упрямо потянулся за мечом Баала.

— Не советую, — сказал маги. — Без барьера твой остров беззащитен.

Это была правда, но… он не мог просто с этим смириться.

— Джу, позволь мне… — начал он, усилием воли напоминая себе, что должен защищать мирных людей, и убирая руку от сосуда джинна.

— Не зли меня, считая, что я не справлюсь сам, — прервал его Джудар, словно бы он взял возлюбленного с собой, если бы опасался, что не сумеет одолеть врага, и, бросив последний взгляд, развернувшись, ушел. — До скорого.

Никак не реагируя на то, что ему кричали вслед.

Не было, наверно, ничего странного в том, что маги не мог доверить ему свою спину, но всё же…

Тот исчез из виду, и так и не сумевшего преодолеть барьер Сина осенило, что Ямурайха должна знать, как ему так же без усилий пройти сквозь него, и он, применив покров джинна, рванул к ней обратно.

Лучше было приложить все силы сейчас, чем позже сожалеть.

Под конец дня оказалось, что он приложил недостаточно сил, теряя всё окончательно.


	79. Вторая половина души - 1

Под конец того дня оказалось, что он приложил недостаточно сил, теряя всё окончательно, и даже годы спустя Синдбад не мог собрать мозаику воедино.

И пусть Барбаросса был убит в том сражении, пусть Серендине в самом деле удалось не без его помощи и совета привести Партевию к процветанию, выставив жениха в самом черном свете, вырастив из своего брата достойного правителя, а не жалкую марионетку, пусть Синдрии удалось обойтись без единой жертвы — но Джудар в тот день не сумел вернуться сам. Его тело вернул Юнан, сбивчиво рассказавший, не желая выдавать слишком много деталей, что рядом с Барбароссой они наткнулись на кое-кого совершенно неожиданного, и душу черного маги, который был едва в состоянии стоять на ногах из-за разрывающей сознание головной боли, призвал к себе хозяин Священного дворца.

Он так и не поделился, с кем они там встретились, и до сих пор больше ни разу не попадался на глаза.

Синдбад, спустя несколько дней ожидания поняв, что душа Джудара не вернется обратно в его тело, тихо спросил у Юнана, находится ли Джу сейчас в Великом потоке рух, просто чтобы получить подтверждение обещанию черного маги и, скрепя сердце, ждать, пока они не встретятся вновь. И то, с каким удивленным видом взглянул на него блондин, объяснив, что маги после смерти в него не возвращаются, что-то в нем сломало.

Син наконец выучил урок, который раз за разом пытался преподать ему Джудар, не став препятствовать Мадоре, позволив Серендине использовать на нем Зепара, не помешав напасть на Барбароссу на коронации, наврав с три короба, чтобы обманутый юноша чувствовал себя лучше и не так тоскливо жил дальше.

Нельзя доверять никому кроме себя. На самом деле даже самому себе не стоит доверять.

Он хорошо помнил то, чем поделился с ним маги в самом начале их знакомства, не зная, к чему оно приведет. Что однажды в этом мире появится человек, обладающий властью над душами погибших, и Синдбад ждал его, отчаянно надеясь, что этот человек сможет вернуть ему и Джудара.

Не захочет? Уговорит. Заставит. _Сможет_.

Он продолжал собирать мозаику, в красках узнав лично от Шахерезады, как проходило лечение черного маги, изучив язык Торан и разыскивая подсказки повсюду, проходя подземелья одно за другим, не доверяя никому другому получить силу джинна. Порой не зная, что страшнее, — то, что душа Джудара навсегда останется в этом неизвестном Священном дворце, о котором он вскользь узнал от Юнана только название, или то, что тот мог уже переродиться, потеряв воспоминания и свою личность, как рассказывала Шахерезада, и его невозможно будет найти.

Каждый из этих исходов был ужасен, и Синдбад попросту не находил себе места, продолжая искать, становиться сильнее, укреплять свою страну и союз семи морей, с редко искренней улыбкой меняя мир к лучшему, порой ухватывая крупицы драгоценных знаний и понимая, что их далеко не достаточно, что в конечном итоге ему остается только ждать и надеяться.

У него ушло почти десятилетие на то, чтобы в экономической войне прижать варварскую Коу к ногтю, но это того стоило даже с учетом того, что, как выяснилось, Коэн с неожиданным послушанием уничтожил книгу с воспоминаниями Джудара. Ничего страшного, его собственных о ней, скупо отмеренных и выбранных с величайшей осторожностью лишь ради спасения родной империи, было вполне достаточно. Так Синдбад узнал, например, что тот, кого он дожидался, был тем же самым человеком, которому маги наказал передать тот посох, и что его до его появления оставалось не так уж и долго.

Жизнь бежала вперед, и он старался не оставлять себе времени на горькие раздумья, заполняя каждый свободную минуту работой, политикой, тренировками, путешествиями, а вино и приятная компания друзей вечерами не давали ночами места невозможности заснуть и раздумьям над тем, о чем думать не хотелось совершенно. Но в тот момент, когда в Ракушо Синдбад с удивлением встретил юную огневласую и густо краснеющую при его виде принцессу, время словно остановилось, давая вспомнить былое.

Он знал, что императорская семья, не видя проблемы в разнице в возрасте, пыталась выдать за него одну из своих дочерей, эту или другую, которая пришлась бы ему по вкусу. Но стал бы король связывать себя узами брака сейчас, хотя в свое время отказался жениться даже на Серендине, несмотря на все преимущества подобного союза?

Вместо соблазнительного очарования, чтобы закрепить ее нежные чувства, Синдбад лишь тепло улыбнулся и, помня, как яростно Джудар ратовал за то, чтобы он не приставал к принцессам Рэн, разрушил ненужную атмосферу, заметив, что Когёку так сильно выросла с их последней встречи, что он ее почти не узнал, и припомнив какой-то особенно неловкий момент из того времени, когда юношей играл с малышней.

Принцесса зарделась пуще прежнего, но уже по совершенно другой причине, и королю удалось ее добродушно разговорить и узнать, что все, о ком в ее семье заботился маги, поживают замечательно.

Если Джудар всё же мог наблюдать за ними, то наверняка был доволен тем, как складывалась жизнь его подопечных. Синдбад мог поспорить, что им самим тот был отнюдь не доволен, — узнав, что маги не гнушался давать ему обещания, которые не мог выполнить, хоть и прекрасно знал об этом, король не горел желанием выполнять свои.

Джудар мог злиться сколько угодно, если ему удастся вернуться. Он был совсем не против.

Иногда Синдбад, заглядывая в зеркало, не узнавал себя. Воспоминания о детстве были потертыми, словно старая кожа, но ему казалось, что он с годами становится всё больше похожим на отца, хотя откуда бедному рыбаку было накопить денег на сосуды для всех семерых джиннов и роскошные одежды, которые он теперь считал чем-то не выходящим из ряда вон, само собой разумеющимся.

Мама рассказывала, что он унаследовал от отца свое улыбчивое лицо и привычные для Партевии золотой цвет глаз, что она влюбилась в искрящееся в них веселье. Иногда Синдбад закрывал их и представлял себе, что родители рядом с ним, поддерживают его, и ощущение их ладоней на его плечах казалось почти реальным.

Открывая глаза, он всякий раз оказывался один.

Один-единственный раз Синдбад, сбежав из-под бдительного надзора Джафара, навестил родные места. Застыл на холме, откуда раньше частенько смотрел на деревню, и без удивления увидел на ее месте только пустырь после пожара. Это было почти не грустно, в Синдрии у него был новый дом, новая семья.

Почти.

Иногда он переставал верить в то, что произойдет что-то хорошее.

Когда почил его наставник, Синдбад прибыл в Балбадд, чтобы поприсутствовать на церемонии коронации его наследника, с тяжелым сердцем отгоняя мысли о своей собственной, произошедшей так давно. Рашид выбрал преемником своего младшего сына, с которым у короля Синдрии после нередких встреч сложились весьма дружественные отношения, и пошел этим против многим традиций своей древней страны, вызывая немалое возмущение. Теперь была очередь главы альянса семи морей поддерживать юного правителя и словом, и делом, не давая оппозиции даже шанса. Когда Алибаба перед тем, как его короновали, кинул на Синдбада неуверенный взгляд, но быстро собрался, успокаиваясь, мужчина, кажется, улыбнулся совершенно искренне.

Он много путешествовал, редко задерживаясь на одном месте, проводя в своей стране лишь самые неблагоприятные времена года, и не было такого захудалого края, в котором не слышали историй о его приключениях и где не было бы его информаторов, настойчиво разыскивавших не только ценные для политики слухи и сведения, но и загадочного Аладдина.

Ожидание уже не утомляло, а просто превратилось в рутину, в саму жизнь, но Синдбад даже слышать не хотел те истории, которые в тавернах рассказывали о нем и Джударе. Потому что они все были несколько героическими, напыщенными, неправдоподобными, а самое главное, законченными, и от этого хотелось утопиться даже в самом поганом вине.

Заботы о юном короле вновь и вновь забрасывали его в Балбадд, город, в которым он был счастлив когда-то очень давно, и Синдбад в сопровождении Джафара и Масрура не один раз замирал перед зданием, в котором располагалась его компания до переезда на остров и которое бурлило жизнью других людей, и позволял себе ненадолго представить, что он мог зайти в него, пройтись по знакомым коридорам и обнаружить Джудара спокойно дремлющим где-то в закутке. Решал, что нужно будет выкроить время и навестить маги у Шахерезады, охраняющей его тело от разложения и слабости из-за отсутствия движений.

Во время таких неспешных прогулок по городу его нередко узнавали. Кто-то просил разрешения пожать руку, тихо благодаря за всё то, что глава альянса сделал для поддержания мира и процветания, вызывая невеселую улыбку, кто-то с сияющими глазами хотел от него автограф, но подобное тому, что происходило сейчас, случалось впервые.

— Синдбад? — спросил его какой-то крохотный незнакомый мальчонка, наткнувшийся на них на улицах Балбадда, едва достававший ему до пояса, крепко сжимавший в руках дудку и доверчиво глядевший большими синими глазами. — Вы ведь дяденька Синдбад, верно?

Лицо короля немного перекосилось, когда он впервые осознал, что в самом деле уже достиг того возраста, когда его можно было бы назвать дядей. Что бы на это сказал Джу… наверняка беспощадно бы рассмеялся, подтверждая, что его возлюбленный теперь очень старый, слишком неудобно высокий и вообще из него песок вот-вот посыпется.

— Да, это я… — неловко посмеиваясь, подтвердил король, мягко улыбаясь ребенку. — Лучше просто Синдбад. Или Син.

Глаза того загорелись ярко-ярко, и мужчина со снисходительным вздохом решил, что это еще один маленький фанат его историй. Мальчик с крайне радостным видом протянул приветственно руку, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

— Меня зовут Аладдин! — счастливо заявил он, и Синдбад застыл, не в силах совладать со своим выражением лица, хотя только этим и занимался последние годы. — Джудар просил передать Вам привет!


	80. Вторая половина души - 2

— Так значит, ты можешь связаться с Джударом? — подвел Синдбад итог объяснениям не самого красноречивого ребенка, проголодавшегося после долгой дороги и поисков настолько, что пришлось привести его в лучшую таверну в городе и накормить.

Аладдин искал… его самого.

В ответ на его вопрос мальчик радостно закивал так, что чуть не разбросал свою долгожданную еду, похлопав по столу рядом со своей флейтой, и король успокаивающе поднял ладонь, уговаривая не спешить.

С помощью этой флейты Аладдин мог связываться с неким Уго, который мог в свою очередь передавать слова Джудара, с которым они находились в одной таинственной комнате, где все трое жили вместе столько, сколько мальчик себя помнил, до недавнего времени, когда попытались выбраться наружу, но получилось только у Аладдина. Уго остался там, а маги не мог покинуть того места без него. Синдбад с легкой улыбкой, кивая, слушал его полный противоречий рассказ и не верил ни единому слову.

Точнее говоря, он верил в то, что ребенок искренне, не пытаясь обмануть, повторял то, что ему рассказывали, но… Этому Уго, который, должно быть, и являлся тем самым хозяином Священного дворца, забравшим у него душу маги и не отпускавшим его, он не верил ни на каплю.

Еще и эта связь через несколько посредников, каждый из которых при желании мог изменить что-нибудь в словах Джудара или добавить что-то от себя, не вызывала большого доверия.

Но при всей скептичности, с которой Синдбад относился ко всей этой ситуации, получив вместо человека, способного исполнить его самое сокровенное желание, наивного ребенка, сердце в груди билось с таким нетерпением, которого он не ощущал весьма долго.

— Джудару есть… что мне сказать? — надеясь, что Аладдину не удалось заметить той паузы, из-за которой его генералы обменялись быстрыми тревожными взглядами, настороженно спросил король с мягкой улыбкой, складывая руки на груди.

Мальчишка закивал головой, улыбаясь чумазым ртом, и схватился одной рукой за флейту, пачкая ее соусом.

— Уго сказал, что Джудар сказал… — воодушевленно начал Аладдин и ненадолго замер, вопросительно наклонив голову. — «Хватит напиваться как не в себя, идиота кусок»?..

Синдбад застыл, незаметно сжимая пальцы одной руки в кулак, стискивая в них ткань одежды, и на несколько секунд закрыл глаза, по привычке подавляя чувства, не зная, зачем делает это сейчас. Ребенок передал язвительные слова невинным детским тоном, ничуть не похожим на хрипловатый наглый скучающий голос маги, но король вполне мог представить, как Джудар ему это говорит, со злостью и раздражением прищурив алые глаза.

Это и в самом деле… был он.

— Джу… видит?.. — спросил Синдбад, стараясь держать голос ровным, но словно бы чувствовал на себе чужой внимательный взгляд. Горячо. Стыдно немного.

— Да! — довольно подтвердил Аладдин, одним-единственным словом впечатывая в землю короля, наивно надеявшегося на то, что маги не будет свидетелем его постыдных слабостей. — Мы могли наблюдать за людьми со всех уголков света с помощью таких… штук, которые сделал Уго. — Синдбад измученно вздохнул, чуть съезжая вниз по стулу. — Но Джудар обычно смотрел на Вас. А Уго мне почему-то часто закрывал глаза и уши.

Весьма неудивительно. Он и сам понимал, что редко представлял из себя образец порядочного человека, которого можно было бы показывать детям. Не только этот Уго, маги и сам наверняка частенько, ворча, отпихивал ребенка, чтобы не смотрел на бабника, пьянь и интригана.

— Надеюсь, я сумел весельем скрасить его скуку, — тоскливо рассмеявшись, вскользь заметил король, отводя взгляд в сторону, и мысленно тонул в понимании, что Джу где-то очень далеко, недосягаемо далеко, но _есть_.

— Уго сказал, что Джудар сказал… — вновь начал свою скороговорку Аладдин. — Что ему от этого ничуть не весело.

Синдбад пропустил вздох, не замечая, насколько внимательно на него смотрит ребенок, и опустил взгляд, прикрывая глаза, сквозь ресницы глядя на свои сложенные на груди руки.

Маги… смотрит на него и сейчас.

— Джу… — выдохнул он привычно слетевшее с языка имя. — Ты вернешься?..

 _Ко мне_.

Повисла долгая пауза, и король, не скрывая горечи, успокаивающе улыбнулся Джафару, обеспокоенно опустившему ладонь на его плечо.

— Уго сказал, что это не невозможно, — сообщил Аладдин, и Синдбад был готов собственными руками раскрошить сосуд каждого из своих семи джиннов, лишь бы превратить это «не невозможно» в «обязательно случится». — Но у него ушло много времени на то, чтобы восстановить его рух после Ша… Шахере…

— Шахерезады, — закончил за него король, избавляя от страданий из-за незнакомого длинного имени. — Его рух была… повреждена?

— Она… не слишком сведуща в строении рух… — не отрывая взгляда от флейты, усердно проговорил Аладдин, повторяя. — Нельзя просто взять и размножить одну и ту же рух, в их взаимодействии есть определенная структура?.. От этого потеря самосознания, согласованности воспоминаний, головные боли… Уго, ты слишком быстро говоришь…

— Тогда почему невозможно вернуть его прямо сейчас? — с непривычным воодушевлением осторожно спросил Синдбад, которому казалось, что больше не должно было быть препятствий. Душа восстановлена, такая же язвительная, как и прежде, тело в сохранности, ребенок, который предоставит связь, здесь. Так и хотелось схватить его в охапку, призвать покров Баала и рвануть в Рэмано.

— Но у Джудара только половина души, — доверительно сказал ему Аладдин, глядя прямо в глаза. — Без Уго она начнет рассыпаться вновь.

— И где же вторая половина его души? — с заминкой спросил король, силясь вспомнить, что об этом говорил когда-то сам Джудар. Вроде бы лишь то, что эту рану он нанес себе сам.

— Там, откуда он родом.

Вот так. Да вернуть его просто-напросто невозможно. Во-первых, как найти тот самый мир, в котором раньше жил Джу? Во-вторых, как с ним связаться? В-третьих… Слишком много причин, из-за которых ничего не могло получиться.

Сил верить и просто ждать уже не осталось.

— Уго уже ищет, у него обязательно получится! — подбодрил его Аладдин, и Синдбад через силу улыбнулся ему. Заставлять незнакомого ребенка за себя волноваться, что за унижение.

Если маги не вернуть, то можно пытаться думать над тем, как самому до него добраться.

— Уго сказал, что Джуда… А… — мальчишка остановился, словно его перебили, удивленно хлопая глазами, а затем медленнее продолжил. — «Не улыбайся, когда не хочется».

Король удивленно застыл, теряя слова, а затем всё же растянул губы в невеселой улыбке.

Поскольку от этих слов ему в самом деле было немного легче на душе.


	81. Вторая половина души - 3

— Весьма жестоко, — отстраненно заметил Синдбад, замерев взглядом на том экране среди множества других, на котором был виден Джудар, застывший, обнимая теряющее тепло тело Хакурю. Казалось, маги вот-вот впадет в истерику, войдет в раж и помчится мстить за свою потерю, но этого не происходило, и мужчина хорошо знал этот растерянный и опустошенный взгляд. Он у него самого частенько случался.

Стоило, наверно, быть из-за этого злорадным. После всего, что натворил Джудар, без капли сострадания, без оглядки на других, без сожалений. Но Синдбад просто смотрел и уже ничего не чувствовал.

— Вы и в самом деле жестоки, — холодно отозвался находившийся рядом Хакурю, совсем недавно присоединившийся к Великому потоку рух и пока что бывший не в состоянии придать своей душе примерно ту же форму, что имело его тело при жизни. Ничего, научится.

Мужчина удивленно чуть прищурился.

— На самом деле я говорил о тебе, — заметил он без капли злости. — Заставлять его обещать, что обязательно выживет, — и зачем? Он в любом случае вскоре к нам присоединится.

Синдбад скользнул взглядом по другим экранам. Во всем мире погибали люди, счастливо протягивая руки к слугам Священного дворца, несшим им желанную смерть, и лишь в некоторых местах еще горело сопротивление. Но люди устают, люди совершают ошибки — скоро они все будут вместе, здесь, где никому не придется волноваться о нищете, голоде или войне.

— Вы еще не выиграли, — упорно ответил Хакурю, и король лишь пожал плечами, уже не понимая, к чему такое упрямство в таких обстоятельствах. — Лучше скажите, почему не пытаетесь прикончить его, пока это так просто.

Это было бы в самом деле просто. Джудар, уничтожив слуг Священного дворца из того отряда, что Синдбад послал, чтобы убить их двоих, ринулся к своему избраннику, подставившемуся под удар, чтобы его защитить, и после смерти Хакурю, которую не смог предотвратить своими ужасными навыками в магии лечения, просто застыл на месте, словно не веря в случившееся. Казалось, он не сможет сопротивляться и проиграет одному-единственному сопернику, который в разы его слабее.

Надо было воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы не допустить дальнейших потерь в своих рядах. Так маги бы сразу воссоединился со своим кандидатом, и королю не нужно было бы раз за разом при взгляде на него с застывшим сердцем понимать, что Джудару было действительно _больно_ , что он в самом деле дорожил Хакурю. Синдбад знал, что принц привязался к своему оракулу, привязался так сильно, что даже постороннему было видно, как страдал после его ненастоящей смерти юноша, но он никогда не предполагал, что это чувство взаимно.

Это была сторона маги, которую он предпочитал бы не видеть и продолжать считать, что ее попросту не существует.

Хотелось отвернуться.

— Всему свое время, — спокойно ответил он, переключая внимание на другие, более важные задачи.

Тот же Хакурю мог сколь угодно яростно отрицать, что ничуть не рад встретиться со своей почившей семьей, но Синдбад ему ни капли не верил. Он видел, он наблюдал, он чувствовал — каждый, кого в свое время столь болезненно разлучили с родными, с близкими, с любимыми, заполнял дыру в своем расколотом сердце, наконец встретившись с ними вновь. Старшие братья бывшего императора, его отец, смотрели на него с такими гордостью и пониманием, что Хакурю, кажется, совсем терялся, ему не удавалось сдерживать что-то, напоминающее слезы.

Джафар, наконец встретившийся со своими родителями и услышавший от них, что они в самом деле его любят.

Хинахохо, сумевший поговорить с женой и сестрой, погибшими в синдрийской бойне.

Все те, кого король потерял тогда, больше пятнадцати лет назад. Мистрас, Виттель, Махад, Дракон и многие, многие другие…

Отец Синдбада сначала поучающе стукнул сына по макушке, качая головой, а затем они с матерью обняли его, и он дрожал.

Всему свое время.

Оно бежало, один день сменял другой, и король, занятый множеством дел и изредка бросавший взгляды в сторону маги, был нисколько не удивлен тем, что тот, израненный и измученный, яростно выполнял свое обещание выжить, борясь с подступающей смертью изо всех сил, уничтожая всех, кто приходил по его душу.

Джудар очень упорный. Синдбад это, возможно, знал лучше многих. Тот приходил раз за разом, незванный, нежеланный, словно не слышал решительных, полных отвращения отказов. Не знал ни меры, ни такта, не понимал, что такое чужое личное пространство, и король проснулся в одной постели с черным маги однажды утром, после вечера в компании с вином, которое не слишком справлялось со своей задачей притупить боль от очередной наступившей годовщины бойни в его первой Синдрии.

Не то чтобы в этот день ему становилось особенно плохо, плохо ему было всегда. Но вид памятника погибшим словно призывал определенные мысли, от которых хотелось позорно скрыться.

Джудар тогда… просто попал под горячую руку, пришел в неподходящий момент. Говоря честно, подходящих моментов для него у Синдбада никогда не было, и предоставлять их он и вовсе не собирался. Король тогда ожидал, что после первого раза, который, несмотря на абсолютное согласие маги, больше походил на изнасилование, и утра после него, когда того буквально выкинули в окно, надоеда наконец обожжется, затаит обиду и бросит любые попытки понравиться, но его надежды не сбылись.

Джудар пришел вновь через пару недель, такой же наглый и прилипчивый, и почти сразу полез туда, куда не просили, и Синдбад, не сумев его проигнорировать, раздраженно спросил, в самом ли деле тот склонен получать удовольствие, испытывая боль. Никогда ведь раньше за ним подобного не замечал.

«Разве испытывать при этом боль — это не в порядке вещей?», — удивленно спросил тогда маги, и король, чувствуя, как на сердце тяжелеет, застыл, как был, крепко перехватив, сдавив слишком сильно, отводя от себя чужую вездесущую руку. Он заглянул серьезно в алые глаза, но не нашел в них в кои-то веки желаемой насмешки, лишь недоумение из-за подобной реакции.

Синдбад даже знать не хотел, почему подросток был уверен, что во время занятия любовью обязательно должно быть больно, — и он ни о чем его не спрашивал.

Синдбад, не зная, на что даже надеялся, принял решение научить его нежности, надеясь этим что-то изменить, — и он провалил каждую из попыток.

Оглядываясь назад, король понимал, что глупо было думать, что ему удалось бы закопать всю ту ненависть, что он чувствовал при одном лишь упоминании Аль Сармен, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разыгрывать перед их маги чувственного любовника.

Но всему свое время. Вся рух мира постепенно исчезала, и без нее Джудару, последнему кусочку мозаики, вовсе не выжить — он присоединится к потоку и из него уже не сможет сбежать.

В один день маги, кажется, наконец оставив свои бесплодные попытки разыскать выживших в этом опустевшем мире, принялся вычерчивать концом своего посохом на земле пещеры магический круг, оставляя магией жара глубокие борозды. На его бледное, осунувшееся и всё такое же упрямое лицо без слез было не взглянуть, но у Синдбада, готовившегося к следующей битве с теми, кто стоял выше, не было ни времени, ни желания сочувствовать ему. Его беспокоила только одна мысль, и он позвал Давида, чтобы тот взглянул на дело рук Джудара.

Маги Альма Торан застыл, разглядывая круг с задумчивым видом, и вскоре у экрана столпилась целая кучка волшебников, с жаром обсуждавших, что именно затеял последний живой человек.

Никто не понял, что тот делал, — а Синдбад от этого, наоборот, успокоился. Значит, маги не пытался воспроизвести ту магию из другого мира, что позволяла одаренным любовью рух наносить себе увечья.

Ну и пусть калякает там себе что-то. Хоть какое-то развлечение волшебникам, пытающимся разобраться.

Не до добродушного смеха ему стало в тот момент, когда они с волнением сообщили ему, что Джудар уничтожает собственную душу.


	82. Вторая половина души - 4

— Почему ты паникуешь? — спросил Джафар, в отличие от него совершенно спокойный. — Тебе настолько нужен этот мальчишка?

— Он мне не нужен, — отозвался Синдбад, только после этого вопрос в полной мере осознав, что находился не в самом уравновешенном положении духа. — Но…

Среди множества душ в потоке ему уже довелось встретиться с родителями Джудара, с его братом и сестрой, которые подтвердили историю, рассказанную маги в притворных слезах, в которую король так до конца и не мог поверить до этого момента. Неужели этот идиот готов пожертвовать самим собой и единственным шансом встретиться с родными, лишь бы сбежать от него?

Какое еще обещание выжить? Да Джудар явно успел свихнуться за эти дни, раз был готов сжечь свою душу без остатка!

Слуги Священного дворца не успевали добраться до него, и Синдбад, который, как и все остальные, уже не мог покинуть поток, с подергивающимся уголком рта наблюдал за тем, как одна за другой вспыхивают черным пламенем рух нерадивого маги, оставляя после себя только пепел, который, взмывая вверх, растворялся в воздухе.

Не прислушиваясь к волшебникам, спорившим над тем, имеет ли хоть какой-то смысл начертанный на земле магический круг, он сверялся с тем, где находятся его слуги.

Успевают? Нет. Джудару, видно, претило подчиняться чужим законам и неизбежности. Чертов мелкий падший.

Успевают? Да. Крохотные черные птицы перестали сгорать каждые несколько секунд. Маги, должно быть, был совершенно истощен и попросту не мог завершить начатое, позволяя Синдбаду возликовать.

Всё изменилось в одно мгновение. Резкий оглушительный грохот, сотрясший и землю, и небо, заставил его на мгновение, опасаясь нападения неизвестного врага, настороженно отвести взгляд, а когда он вновь перевел его на Джудара, тот уже безжизненно падал на землю, даже не выставляя руки, чтобы смягчить удар.

Черной рух маги не было, не осталось ни одной крохотной птицы.

— Что произошло? — выходя из себя, спросил Синдбад, и его разум, всё еще не оставивший память о физическом теле, дал ему вдоволь прочувствовать, как холодеет в груди.

Никто не смог ответить тут же. Просто в один момент Джудар еще был в относительном порядке, а в следующий его оставшаяся половина рух пропала, словно ее никогда и не было.

Никто не смог ответить и позже. Все лишь невнятно мямлили, что тот спалил половину своей бесценной тысячелетней души маги, заполучив невероятное количество энергии, чтобы убраться из этого мира в другой, и король молча слушал, оставляя свои недоверчивые замечания при себе.

Он мог поверить в то, что в этом мире, в котором почти вся рух была собрана в Великий поток, граница с параллельными мирами стала размытой. Но чтобы Джудар создал нечто, что не могли до конца расшифровать ученые Магноштадта, лишь сходясь во мнении, что это усложненный подробнейший телепортационный круг?

Ладно, черт с ней, со второй половиной души, исчезнувшей в мгновение ока. Но что насчет первой?

Синдбад, сопровождаемый Давидом, мягко приземлился и, хмурясь, огляделся. В самом деле поганое место. Ноги увязали в черном песке, каждая крупица которого кричала об несправедливости и отчаянии, пытаясь утянуть за собой в грехопадение всё вокруг, лишь бы не страдать от одиночества. Древнему маги Альма Торан всё было нипочем, а король незаметно поморщился, сочувствуя всем, кому не повезло окончить свой путь подобный образом.

Это была вечно следующая с жадностью за Великим потоком огромная тень, отделенная от него законами Священного дворца, чтобы не допустить пагубного влияния на мышление людей. Говоря более приземленно, это была свалка человеческих душ. Любой, расставшийся с жизнью, будучи подверженным грехопадению, оказывался здесь, обреченный вечность стенать в рассеянном состоянии.

С этим нужно будет что-то сделать, когда будет покончено с сотней других, более важных дел, ведь им еще предстояло добраться до оказавшихся в ловушке душ из Альма Торан, но…

Жертвы войны, убийств, предательств, изнасилований, проклявшие свою судьбу, жившие в последнюю тысячу лет, все они были здесь. И прах их черной рух уже давным-давно перемешался, не давая понять, кто кем был.

— Раз тот малыш маги не вернулся послушно в Священный дворец, то должен быть здесь, — заметил Давид, и Синдбаду не нужны были разъяснения, чтобы понять, насколько безнадежно положение.

Он присел на одно колено, пропуская сквозь пальцы прах, при прямом прикосновении ринувшийся было в попытке очернить его душу, но столкнувшийся с противником, обладавшим слишком сильной волей. Даже если бы вся эта рух собралась, чтобы напасть на него, всё равно бы не справилась.

— Не пачкайся, — сказал его маги, и король, стряхнув прах, показал свою белую руку.

Глупо было думать, что нечто подобное может на него повлиять.

Давиду вовсе не обязательно было составлять ему компанию, но всё же он был здесь, к счастью, оставляя свои замечания при себе, и внимательно наблюдал за Синдбадом, который, следуя привычно неясному зову рух, шел по темному потоку, останавливаясь каждые несколько шагов, чтобы присесть и пропустить сквозь пальцы крупицы черных душ.

У него было не так много свободного времени, но и тратить его, прохлаждаясь, пока мог изменить что-то к лучшему, он не мог.

Спустя целую вечность молчания, наполненного стенаниями погибших падших, которые, прочно засев в его голове, будут звенеть в ней и после возвращения в поток, король нашел то, что искал.

Всего одна крохотная песчинка на большой ладони, шептавшая, что не понимает, почему всё это должно было случиться именно с ним, заставляя хмуриться.

Без сомнения, это он. Синдбад слишком долго был с Джударом слишком близок, чтобы не узнать его душу.

— Частица его рух? — с долей интереса спросил Давид, нагибаясь, разглядывая, и его король задумчиво кивнул. — Соберешь еще с десяток тысяч таких от одной и той же птицы и сможешь ее воссоздать.

— Одной и той же, да… — обреченно выдохнул тот, пытаясь прикинуть, сколько в среднем у одного человека было рух.

— Брось это, — посоветовал ему маги. — Оно того не стоит.

Синдбад, сжимая песчинку в кулаке, кинул взгляд на простиравшийся перед ними темный поток, казавшийся бесконечным. Давид определенно был прав.

— У нас впереди целая вечность, — тем не менее вскользь заметил он. — Должно же у меня быть какое-то увлечение.

***

Фразой про увлечение король отбивался от чересчур любопытствующих и настойчивых на протяжении, казалось, целых столетий, и со временем некоторые личности стали язвительно и непонимающе оборачивать ее против него.

«Зачем ты это делаешь?», — спрашивали его снова и снова.

Просто увлечение. Не самое обычное, не поспорить, но не больше.

«Зачем ты так сильно стараешься?», — продолжали некоторые, не удовлетворенные ответом.

Просто хотел… с ним поговорить.

— Твое увлечение наконец собрали по кусочкам, и оно очнулось. А ты до сих пор здесь? — бесстрастно спросил его Джафар, спокойно наблюдая. — Разве ты не хотел с ним поговорить?

Да что же такое…

— Мне очень сильно… нужно работать, — выдавил из себя Синдбад, углубляясь в отчеты магов по устройству их мира. Они еще столь многого не понимали…

— При жизни тебя было не заставить усесться разбирать бумаги, а что теперь? Так усердно трудишься, — заметил бывший ассасин, своими словами словно уронив тому на голову булыжник, заставив дернуться, нервно посмеиваясь.

Всё ведь он понимал, его ближайший помощник…

— Зная Джудара… Он набросится на меня и попытается придушить, если я пойду туда сейчас, — ответил Синдбад, чуть улыбаясь, представляя себе это. — Пусть немного привыкнет. Всем сначала было нелегко.

На лице Джафара было написано «Как знаешь». А еще «Ты редкостный придурок, Син». Но разве это так плохо? Последний кусочек мозаики наконец присоединился к Великому потоку рух, воссоединена последняя разбитая семья, которой он был в силах помочь.

Король не был уверен, что хочет встретиться с Джударом. Он слишком многое прочувствовал, напрямую прикасаясь к его душе. Он впервые за очень долгое время даже не знал, с чего мог бы начать разговор.

Он так и не успел придумать никакой тема для беседы к тому моменту, как черный маги через некоторое время без предупреждения ворвался к нему, распахнув дверь ногой, и бесцеремонно уселся, закинув ногу, на его письменный стол, который, как и все остальные предметы, здания, пейзажи, были созданы обитателями потока, отказывавшимися жить в пустом белом мире, словно их жизнь закончилась.

Синдбад, вскинув взгляд на ухмыляющегося Джудара, мысленно со вздохом признал, что у него не было ни одного приличного воспоминания о нем, начинавшегося бы так же.

Будет первое.

Но всё же мысли его целиком и полностью занимал тот факт, что маги выглядел так себе. Одно дело было слышать об этом от других, и совершенно иное — видеть собственными глазами.

Как бы долго король ни искал, в тени потока рух он сумел обнаружить лишь половину его души, вторая и в самом деле словно испарилась куда-то из этого мира. Из-за этого присутствие Джудара было словно лишь частичным — даже невнимательный человек мог сразу же заметить, что он словно бы прозрачен и размыт. Будто бы мог исчезнуть в любой момент.

— Любуешься делом своих рук? — насмешливо поинтересовался маги, вскинув подбородок, и Синдбад натянуто улыбнулся, мысленно похвалив его за то, что сумел не забыть в этой форме о своей тенях для лукавых глаз.

— Да, — просто ответил он, уже раздумывая над тем, у кого оказался слишком длинный язык, хоть и было приказано ничего Джудару не рассказывать.

Было бы, пожалуй, прекрасно, если бы он мог думать, что его душу разыскал его ненаглядный император. К сожалению, Хакурю не удавалось в этом помочь, несмотря на неоднократные попытки.

— И зачем же ты это для меня сделал? — обыденно поинтересовался маги, не утруждая себя светскими беседами.

Синдбада скорее интересовался, зачем каждый спрашивал его об этом. Тем не менее… Он помнил, как чужая рух раз за разом повторяла в своем крике, что нужно терпеть, выжидать и улыбаться, и уже не получалось воспринимать Джудара так же поверхностно, как и прежде.

— Я мог это сделать, поэтому и сделал, — просто ответил он. — Я приглядываю за каждым в этом мире. И за тобой в то числе.

— Избавь меня от этого. Извращенец, — поморщился тот, отворачиваясь, не обращая внимания на усталый вздох, и застыл, прикусывая губу, раздумывая, стоит ли спрашивать. — Скажи, ты когда-нибудь… жалел о том, что сделал со всеми нами? У меня, между прочим, была прекрасная жизнь, которую ты разрушил. Глупый король.

Ни разу не сожалел. Но черному маги еще предстояло привыкнуть к новой жизни, лишенных земных страданий и боли, поэтому Синдбад лишь медленно кивнул. Он сожалел лишь о том, что из-за его нерешительности тогда Джудар смог присоединиться к ним только сейчас.

— Ясно. Тогда спасибо, — коротко сказал тот. — Я не думал, что ты сделаешь для меня хоть что-то.

Неудивительно. Синдбад и сам понимал, что раньше они были невысокого мнения друг о друге, но теперь это не имело значения. В этом их новом безумном мире маги мог подружиться даже с Джафаром, и никто бы не посчитал это чем-то странным.

Джудару просто нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть, как и им всем когда-то очень давно.

Время шло, но Синдбад, заглядывая в его алые глаза, видел только тоску, лишь изредка сменявшуюся искрами других эмоций.

Удивления, когда король, скрепя сердце, извинился за то, как поступал при жизни.

Веселья, когда сыграл над ним какую-то коварную шутку, опозорив перед всеми собравшимися.

Смущения, когда Синдбад упоминал какие-то из его неловких промахов.

Боли, когда маги ровным голосом признался, глядя на Хакурю, милующегося с Моржанной, что просто не может ни с кем делиться чем-либо. Что еще при жизни чувствовал, что больше всего его возлюбленного тянет не к нему, а к кому-то другому.

И вечная тоска. Казалось, если бы семья, друзья и король не навещали его, Джудар так бы и не сдвинулся с места, отказываясь принимать новую действительность, упорствуя в своем упрямстве до бесконечности.

Поэтому когда до них каким-то чудом, через множество посредников, дошло сообщение из другого мира, утверждавшее, что половина беглой рух у них и что вторая им совершенно необходима, Синдбад застыл, вспоминая всё.

Его длинные светлые пальцы, которыми тот, черт побери, пребольно дергал его за хвост, смеясь, когда проходил мимо.

Его ленивая кошачесть, с которой тот устраивался где угодно, бросая на собравшихся скучающий взгляд, так и требовавший, чтобы его наконец развлекли.

Его скрытый за чернейшими длиннейшими прядями хитрый профиль с неизменной улыбкой, словно вновь задумал что-то нехорошее.

Король отрешенно подумал, что им понадобится невероятное количество энергии, чтобы отправить туда это тоскливое создание, и, закрыв глаза и взлохматив напоследок волосы ничего не подозревающему Джудару, со вздохом мысленно отпустил его.

В некоторых случаях не хватило бы и бесконечности.

***

Джудар, лежавший в постели, возле которой пытался бодрствовать Син, медленно открыл глаза.


	83. Сомнения рождают истину - 1

Аладдин с сияющими от радости глазами сообщил, что вторую половину души Джудара всё же удалось найти и они обе соединились в его теле, поэтому нужно лишь немного подождать, пока они не придут с друг другом в согласие и маги не очнется. Так что Синдбад ни на миг не отходил от его постели уже несколько дней, с нетерпением ожидая и глубоко в сердце с пронизывающим холодом опасаясь, что что-нибудь все-таки пойдет не так. Даже Аладдин предупреждал его о некоторых не самых благополучных исходах, которые те втроем обсуждали, но уверял, что не должно будет произойти ничего неисправимого.

Может, в первые недели ему будет не по себе, ведь душа не была каким-то разбитым сосудом, который можно с легкостью склеить обратно.

Может, такое состояние продлится немного дольше.

Но в итоге всё вернется на круги своя.

Синдбаду тяжело было верить в лучшее. Джудар, который от их задумки был в самой большой опасности, и тот, заметив его неуверенное состояние, передал ему напоследок, чтобы не волновался.

Тяжело.

В один момент король, измотанный нервный беспокойным ожиданием, клевал носом на стуле у постели бывшего без сознания маги, не решаясь нормально уснуть, а в следующий его, не успевшего в темноте отреагировать, с оглушительным грохотом пребольно скинули на пол, приложив головой о ковер и принявшись отнюдь не понарошку душить.

— Как ты мог, — прошипел тот тем самым хрипловатым голосом, и Синдбад замер, с застывшей в сердце болью уже по одной мазнувший его плечо длинной косе понявший, кто на него напал. — Да как ты только!.. Мог…

Но хоть ярости в маги было предостаточно, но это тело, пусть и сохраняемое в приемлемом состоянии благодаря магии Шахерезады, было слишком слабо, чтобы суметь задушить голыми руками взрослого мужчину. Король растерянно перехватил Джудара за запястье, чувствуя, как тот дрожит всем телом, и маги окаменел, ослабляя хватку.

Синдбад пытался как можно скорее понять, из-за чего Джу был так сильно зол на него, но мог списать это или на то самое пресловутое нестабильное состояние по возвращении из другого мира, или на то, что маги каким-то образом всё же узнал, что его непутевый любовник сговорился с призраком Арбы, собираясь, если ничего не сложится со второй половиной души, ворваться в Священный дворец и добраться до самого важного.

Но несмотря на все мысли он не сумел удержаться и протянул руку, осторожно касаясь ладонью щеки, подбородка, кончиками пальцем шеи, всем сердцем жалея, что луна этой ночью не полная и что он не может разглядеть до мельчайших деталей родные черты лица, вновь полные жизни, а не застывшие навеки в упрекающем спокойствии. От этого прикосновения Джудар почти испуганно убрал руки с его шеи, мотнув голову в сторону, словно что-то ища, и Синдбад, не выдержав, схватил его, нависавшего над ним, в охапку, и перевернулся на бок, расцеловывая его лицо коротко и жадно, не в силах справиться с переполнявшими его чувствами и радости, и страха, и горечи.

— Джу… — выдохнул он, прижимаясь щекой к макушке, чувствуя на коже теплое взволнованное дыхание. — Джу, это ведь в самом деле ты?..

Королю казалось, что если тот сейчас ответит, что да, это он, а Син всего лишь на редкость глупый всё еще мальчишка, то он просто умрет от счастья на этом же месте.

В начале их знакомства маги казался ему рослым и статным, позже — равным, и только теперь Синдбад, выросший во взрослого мужчину и изо всех сил обнимавший возлюбленного таким, каким он был еще тогда, понимал, что на самом деле тот был не слишком высоким, даже в какой-то мере изящным, что тот, когда в прошлом казался маленьким по сравнению с Хинахохо или Руруму, в самом деле был маленьким.

Джудар отвел лицо, должно быть, задыхаясь от его напора, и король чуть ослабил хватку, переводя сбившееся от волнения дыхание. Маги била дрожь, и под прикосновением он был всё еще очень холодным, и хотелось прижать его к себе, грея изо всех сил, чувствуя, как тот постепенно отмерзает.

— Да ты свихнулся, — севшим голосом выдохнул Джу, и Синдбад был готов соглашаться с каждым его словом, до жути боясь, что тот потеряет душевное равновесие и вновь его покинет. — И как давно у тебя… крыша поехала? С самого, наверно, начала, раз ты решил, что было бы весело уничтожить всё, что мне дорого, да?

На последнем слове его голос резко рухнул вниз, и король застыл, понимая, что подобное уже, кажется, происходило.

— Джу, — начал он и сглотнул от беспокойного холода в груди. — Ты говоришь не обо мне. Не путай меня с кем-то другим.

— Как я мог бы тебя с кем-либо перепутать, Синдбад? — зло спросил Джудар, резко хватая того за волосы и оттягивая от себя.

Очень плохо. Король, застыв на мгновение, чувствуя нарастающую в груди панику, прижал маги за плечо к полу, нависая, заставив от неожиданности выпустить из хватки длинные пряди, и отчаянно вгляделся в его лицо, даже в неясной полутьме вновь понимая, что это он, а не кто-то другой, просто очень похожий. Синдбад даже кинул быстрый взгляд за плечо, теряя последнюю надежду, увидев, что постель пуста.

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — жестко потребовал он ответа, неосознанно сжимая плечо сильнее, чем следовало, и в своем плывущем сознании не замечая, как тот недовольно хмурится от боли.

— Как пытался от тебя сбежать хоть куда-нибудь подальше. Не очень-то, видимо, получилось! — с незамутненной ненавистью в голосе ответил маги и наконец обжег ему боргом ладонь. — Отпусти!

От этого окрика король отшатнулся, садясь на колени, а Джудар, зло ломая брови, принял сидячее положение, вновь отчаянно замотав головой по сторонам, давая Сину понять, что явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке без своего посоха. Если бы это был Джу, король его ему бы незамедлительно вернул, пусть даже после этого на него гневно набросились с боем, но с этим человеком… Он не собирался давать ранить себя и просто не мог покалечить тело маги, пусть Шахерезада и могла создать новое.

Похоже, Джудар помнил лишь то, что случилось в тот день, когда он только попал в этот мир… Значит ли это, что отличавшиеся друг от друга воспоминания двух половин душ отринули друг друга, смешались, превратились в грязную кашу, в которой ничего не разобрать, и так оно и останется навсегда? Не восстановить, не вернуть, словно собственными руками стер маги такого, каким тот являлся во всё время их знакомства, меняясь, смягчаясь, открываясь ему…

Синдбад стиснул пальцы, цепляясь за одежду на коленях, уставившись в пол.

Аладдин говорил, что Джудару в первые недели будет немного не по себе?

Ха. Поверил ему, глупец.

Было больше похоже на то, что король уничтожил шанс даже на то жалкое бестелесное существование, которое маги влачил во Священном дворце, и теперь ничего уже не исправить.

Он должен был прислушаться к словам Арбы, а не Уго.

Теперь уже поздно.


	84. Сомнения рождают истину - 2

Этот Джудар был безумцем. Синдбаду понадобилось всего несколько дней, чтобы убедиться в этом окончательно и бесповоротно. Несложно было посочувствовать и понять, почему маги было тяжело принять тот факт, что он оказался в другом мире, пусть ему, растерянному, и предъявили целый ряд доказательств, которые в его родном мире были попросту невозможны. Целая и невредимая императорская семья Коу, живая и здоровая Серендина, вместе с братом правящая Партевией, заполученный не кем иным, как главой альянса семи морей, Амон и многие-многие другие отличия, которые мог видеть только чуждый он.

Подросший за прошедшие годы ожидания Аладдин озвучил, тщательно обсудив всё с Уго, надежду на то, что черный маги со временем примет свои воспоминания об этом мире, если ему помогать рассказами и встречами, и король давился этой надеждой, слишком хрупкой, и прикладывал все усилия для того, чтобы держать себя в руках, а не напиться до потери сознания, ежесекундно напоминавшего, что он, возможно, собственными руками уничтожил всё подчистую.

Но поведение этого Джудара просто выходило за все рамки. Синдбад поначалу наивно рассчитывал, что тот, только что переживший ужасное горе, в кругу людей, искренне волновавшихся за него, отогреется и растает, но маги, когда некоторые из тех, о ком он когда-то заботился, крепко обняли его, плача, застыл на мгновение, широко распахнув в неверии глаза, а затем словно взбесился, отгоняя от себя всех с помощью магии, которой без посоха не мог в полной мере управлять. Поранил Руруму, поранил Пипирику, поранил Асру… После такого было несколько тяжело сочувствовать ему, жадно глядящему на тех, с кем был близок в своем мире, но столь чуждых в этом.

Он мог расхохотаться, разрыдаться на пустом месте, зовя тех, кого потерял, и без причины прийти в бешенство, и Синдбаду не нужно было рождаться с даром волшебника видеть рух, чтобы понять, что она разрывается от боли, которую нельзя было утихомирить. Король глядел на этого знакомого-незнакомого маги, и сердце всякий раз тяжко падало вниз от мысли, что именно таким Джу и был, когда только очутился здесь, лишь значительно позже обменяв это состояние на хладнокровное мрачное безучастие, которым так бросался в глаза в самом начале их знакомства. Син не мог себе представить, как тому удалось это превозмочь, с чьей помощью.

Но он уже выучил, что этого маги именно ему касаться нельзя, как бы ни хотелось. Стоило, наверно, быть благодарным уже за то, что тот прекратил свои покушения на него, пытаясь то зарезать, то утопить, но как-то не получалось.

Вечно угрюмый Джудар, должно быть, очень сильно хотел домой. Вот только дома у него уже не было, и отпускать его король не собирался. И раз встречи с друзьями не вызывали в нем желанных эмоций и изменений, то Синдбад лично будет подталкивать его в нужном направлении.

Так он и принялся ежедневно понемногу, насколько хватало терпения маги, привлеченного только обещанием вернуть посох, если дослушает до конца, спокойным тоном пересказывать ему историю их знакомства, вспоминая мельчайшие детали и стараясь не обращать внимания на полные ненависти взгляды, которым его одаривали. Джудар, может, разумом и понимал, что перед ним не тот глупый король, который причинил ему столько боли, но всё же ему становилось худо от его лица, его голоса, его присутствия.

Син, может, разумом тоже понимал, что перед ним не тот Джу, которого он любил, но всё же ему также становилось худо от его раздраженного лица, его враждебного голоса, его чужого присутствия.

Будто бы уже этого и старых воспоминаний и ран, которые король до этого момента старался не бередить, было недостаточно, черный маги, кажется, поставил себе целью мстительно причинять ему во время этих рассказов как можно больше боли, словно застывшее лицо Синдбада заставляло его чувствовать себя немного лучше.

Это началось уже в первый же день их разговоров, когда король, напрягая память, негромко рассказал о своей первой встрече с Джударом. Сидевший со скучающим видом напротив маги под конец вскинул брови, одновременно хмурясь и недовольно кривя кончик рта, и Син от этого знакомого выражения лица замер, мысленно повторяя себе, что должен держать себя в руках. К счастью, улыбаться было не обязательно — его собеседника это лишь раздражало.

Король совсем не ожидал слов, которые тот произнес, выслушав его.

— Да он ведь собирался тебя прикончить, — щелкнув пальцами, с необъяснимо довольным видом сказал ему Джудар, заставляя напрячься. Синдбад мог спустить ему с рук многое, сделать вид, что чего-то попросту не замечает, но эта взбудораженная улыбка, словно тот был жаден до его реакции на подобное откровение, была больше, чем он мог спокойно вынести. — Думал наверняка, что если убить тебя мелким, то этим можно будет решить все проблемы.

— Если бы Джу тогда хотел меня убить, то просто убил бы, — пытаясь сохранять хладнокровие, ответил он в отместку, зная, что маги это чужое прозвище выводит из себя.

Король, скрепя сердце, не мог не признать, что и ему приходила в голову эта мысль о том, с какой целью Джу искал его тогда. Если бы он задумался над этим лет десять назад, то был бы искренне подавлен, опустошен, может, чувствовал бы себя несколько преданным, а теперь была только одна тупая боль, и подобное казалось уже совсем не важным.

— Он передумал, — сказал черный маги, и было ясно, что он не понимал ни самого себя, ни мотивов этих поступков. — Засомневался. Слабак, должно быть. Не смог поднять руку на ребенка? Чушь какая-то…

Верно, чушь. Засомневался. Но Синдбад был уверен, что сомнения рождали истину и что та истина, к которой Джу пришел, отказавшись от своего намерения убить, никогда не давала ему повода жалеть о возникших тогда в его сердце сомнениях.

Он продолжал рассказывать, не обращая внимания на недоверчивое хмыкание.

О том, как после подземелья Валефора он усердно учил Джу лепить снеговиков, но у того раз за разом ничего так и не получалось, лишь криво да косо, разваливались все, а его лицо было до забавного растерянным и озадаченным, словно он начинал думать, будто в этом деле есть какой-то секретный навык, которым ему никак не удавалось овладеть.

О том, как они с маги как-то раз не поделили последнюю креветку, с заботой приготовленную Руруму, и тот вместо того, чтобы, как подобает взрослому, с неохотой, но отдать ее младшему, очень поспешно ее съел, а затем глядел на ошарашенного Сина победным взглядом, не замечая, как укоризненно на него смотрят все остальные.

О том, как Джу в первый раз назвал его не полным именем, а прозвищем, не заставляя себя, не напоминая себе, а потому, что это стало настолько привычно, что маги этого даже не заметил. Заметил Син и запомнил, поскольку на сердце от этого стало очень тепло.

Запомнил то, как часто он доставал Джу, вернувшегося к ним после Магноштадта, тем, чтобы они померились ростом. Каждый раз Мистрас, щуря глаза и задумчиво потирая подбородок, говорил, что Син лишь немного, но ниже, и юноша спустя месяцы, отказавшись от этого разочаровывающего обычая, и сам не заметил, когда успел его перерасти.

Маги тогда смотрел то ли с гордостью, то ли с грустью.

Синдбад пытался рассказать ему обо всем теплом, и нежном, и глупом, что происходило между ним и Джу, надеясь, что в один внезапный момент тот резко и без предупреждения вскинет голову, избавится от этого скучающего выражения лица и, широко и неуверенно улыбнувшись, словно не веря во что-то до конца, скажет, что, кажется, помнит это. Продолжит слова его рассказа и закончит его за него. Король, боясь этот момент пропустить, смотрел ему в глаза, стараясь сохранять спокойный вид, хоть и предпочел бы отвести взгляд.

Но ничего не произошло ни в первую неделю, ни во вторую, и Син перешел к своим провалам, давно перестав чувствовать за них стыд. И не только за них.

Рассказ о том, как он стал рабом, а маги незаметно был всё время рядом, казалось, затронул что-то в сердце его слушателя, но в итоге тот лишь скатился к насмешкам и издевкам. Зато когда король закончил их встречу на тот день словами о том, что впервые почувствовал к Джу что-то выше дружеской симпатии в тот момент, когда понял, что молча находиться тогда рядом для маги было тяжело, он заметил, как в глазах его слушателя сверкнуло что-то мрачное, что он не мог прочесть.

Син продолжал говорить, чувствуя, что не может остановиться. Вслух вспоминал, посмеиваясь, о том, как невыносимо долго тянулись ночи в Коу, где он был вынужден делить с Джу одну постель, о том, как не мог заснуть, влюбленный в чужой голос, снова и снова, краснея, думая о том, что маги мог бы, кусая губы, стонать его имя, о том, что тот отчаянно не мог поверить, что его признание — вовсе не шутка.

До этого король не мог бы себе представить, что вся его история поместилась бы в рассказы всего на несколько недель, но время шло, он подходил к концу, и вспоминать новые детали, добавляя к уже сказанному, раскрашивая в яркие цвета, становилось всё труднее.

Джудар не помнил, как возился с Асрой, с детьми Руруму, с наигранной неохотой беря их с собой седлать ветер.

Джудар не помнил, как пришел даже с Джафаром к хрупкому миру, и они перестали бросать друг на друга особо злобные взгляды.

Джудар ничего не помнил.

Джудар всё еще смотрел на него волком.

Всё, что Синдбад говорил… Всё это словно бы не имело значения, потому что он не мог вложить в свои рассказы достаточно чувств, чтобы вызвать что-то драгоценное в ответ, чтобы _его_ Джу, прячущийся где-то глубоко в душе сидящего напротив него человека, наконец смог проснуться.

Король закончил их историю на пронзительной ноте о том, когда увидел возлюбленного живым в последний раз, и молча уставился на своего слушателя, говоря себе, что надежды быть не должно, но всё же она была здесь. Горела и жгла, как и его алые глаза.

— Я хотел тогда сказать тебе… что ты обязательно должен выжить, — склонив голову, пряча лицо за челкой, негромко пробормотал тот, и Синдбад, сидевший, сложив на груди руки, напротив, медленно их расцепил, сглотнув. — Но ты и без моих слов… прекрасно справился.

Он хотел неверяще позвать его по имени, но голос треснул, отказал, и король мог только молча глядеть на то, как маги медленно поднял голову, недоуменно зарываясь пальцами в волосы и часто моргая, с таким видом, будто растерял все слова, которые мог сказать, и Син мог его понять. У него самого словно застрял в горле ком, пусть он последние недели только и делал, что говорил днями напролет.

Его уголки глаз… покраснели…

Королю показалось на мгновение, что атмосфера вокруг Джудара изменилась, что чувство, которое привносили с собой его рух, стало другим, и через секунду он уже был уверен в этом. Син сорвался с места, подошел к нему, притянул к себе и не мог перестать задавать вопросы, сбиваясь от чувства чужого дыхания на своей коже и тепла чужих рук, обнимающих в ответ, а не отталкивающих или зло царапающих.

Это ли он, здесь ли он, собирался ли он скоро уйти и десятки других вопросов, на которые маги отвечал коротко, то кивая, то мотая головой, щекоча копной черных волос, и не мог найти слов лучше, чем «Я здесь, я буду здесь».

Через несколько минут, когда король еще не успел успокоиться и прийти в себя, Джу медленно вздохнул и, словно ему это резко наскучило, отодрал его от себя за волосы, заставляя от боли запрокинуть голову, подставляя шею.

— Неужто поверил? — спросил он и, сладко улыбнувшись, прошептал, добавляя. — Твой ненаглядный Джу никогда не вернется.

Ох.

Кажется, этим вечером Сина понадобится всё вино, что хранилось в этом дворце.


	85. Сомнения рождают истину - 3

— Ты доволен тем, что наделал? — прошипел Джафар, наконец выходя из себя и пребольно впечатав его спиной в стену. — Теперь-то ты удовлетворен?

Джудар мог бы с легкостью отогнать его от себя боргом, даже без посоха он был вполне в состоянии защищаться, но это было бы неинтересно. Намного забавнее было наблюдать за тем, какие страшные лица строит веснушчатый уродец, наконец перестав разыгрывать из себя дружелюбность и бесконечное терпение. Так было намного лучше.

Маги в самом деле очень сильно хотел выжить. Причины для этого желания ему были не нужны, и для борьбы со всеми этими людьми, глядящими на него с нежной улыбкой и написанной на лице просьбой уйти, уступая место тому, другому Джудару, достаточно было понимать, что если отступит, если даст слабину, то исчезнет навсегда.

Тяжело было смотреть на эту приветливость и понимать, что она предназначалась не ему, тяжело было слушать рассказы глупого короля и сдерживать рвущиеся наружу чужие чувства, но маги сражался против Аль Сармен, сражался против своей судьбы, против всего мира и даже против бога, он справится и с тем, чтобы сразиться с самим собой.

— Удовлетворен ли я? — издевательски переспросил Джудар, чувствуя, что пусть его и прижимали к стенке, но именно он сейчас задавал разговору тон. — Далеко нет. Хочу больше.

Джафар слышимо скрипнул зубами, и маги довольно прищурил глаза, расплываясь в ухмылке. И гнев, и злость намного лучше приятельского отношения, предназначенного другому человеку. Никто не должен забывать, что _он_ еще существует.

Он в самом деле очень сильно не хотел умирать.

— Ты его довел, — выдохнул генерал, всем телом трясясь от ярости, и, взглянув на маги, усилил хватку. — Довел Сина. Довел его до такого состояния… Тебе… лучше исчезнуть.

У напрягшегося Джудара мгновенно опасливо потемнел взгляд и пропала ухмылка.

— Убирайся прочь, — бессильно продолжил Джафар, и маги, который уже месяцы мечтал о том, чтобы наконец уйти, но проваливал каждую попытку сбежать из-за постоянного надзора, насмешливо вскинул брови. — Забирай свой посох и проваливай. Никто тебя останавливать не будет. Но даже не думай перед уходом выместить злость на Сина — целым и невредимым тогда не останешься.

Джудар фыркнул, не впечатленный подобной угрозой. Этот придурок был не сильнее букашки, но Аладдин говорил ему то же самое, и вот это уже внушало опасения. А ведь он просто устал от них всех, не дававших ему даже вздохнуть спокойно.

— Где мой посох? — глухо спросил он, не желая ни на мгновение дольше задерживаться на этом проклятом синдрийском острове, который он в своем мире когда-то очень давно помог сравнять с землей и который одним своим счастливым существованием здесь давил на него изо всех сил.

— В покоях Сина, — ответил тот, отстраняясь, и маги нахмурился, не понимая, не очередная ли это попытка столкнуть его с глупым королем. — Что смотришь? Этот посох слишком важен, он больше не доверяет его никому.

— И как же мне его тогда забрать? — раздраженно поинтересовался Джудар, стряхивая с себя чужую руку. Будто было бы так просто выкрасть что-либо у обладателя семи джиннов.

— Не беспокойся, — немного помолчав, сказал генерал. — Он не в том состоянии, чтобы тебе помешать.

Добравшись до покоев глупого короля, маги понял, что это было еще мягко сказано. Одна бутылка вино, две, три, а дальше попросту не разобрать — он скривился от запаха, от которого не помогало даже распахнутое настежь окно, и вида Синдбада, заснувшего прямо за столом, за которым, похоже, и пил в одиночку. С пьяным королем у Джудара было связано больше невеселых воспоминаний, чем хороших, и он поспешно отвел взгляд, собираясь покончить со всем поскорее и наконец уйти.

В груди стрельнуло чужое беспокойство, тупое желание проверить, в порядке ли мужчина, затем перетащить его на намного более удобную постель, и маги нахмурился до боли, не собираясь поддаваться, и, помотав головой, рванул широкими шагами к своему посоху, одиноко и бесполезно лежавшему на столе.

Он по нему соскучился.

По Сину.

Нет, по посоху, конечно.

Джудар раздраженно стиснул зубы, не смея останавливаться, не смея задумываться, не смея чувствовать, не смея оглядываться на глупого мальчишку, и, паникуя, что теряет себя, с облегчением схватился за свой посох, чтобы наконец вкусить полную свободу.

Тот привычно обжег металлическим холодом кончики пальцев, но маги даже не обратил на это внимание, готовый принять волну черной гневной рух, что окатывала его всякий раз, когда он прикасался к нему.

Ее не было. Как не было и ненависти, и нежного безумия, скрашивавшего в былые дни боль от жизни, и всепоглощающей злости на мир. Вместо этого одно лишь чужие бесконечное отчаяние и бескрайнее желание выжить и иметь возможность остаться рядом, нахлынувшие на Джудара огромное темной волной и утянувшие за собой на самое дно.

Дрожа, он оперся о стол, не чувствуя себя и тщетно пытаясь отпустить посох, мысленно повторяя вновь и вновь, что не хочет исчезать, но понимая, что это желание не больше крохотного островка в океане. Но оно всё же было, и маги не переставал бороться, медленно разжимая стиснутые пальцы, до того момента, когда чужие руки не обхватили его крепко за живот, заставляя сдавленно вскрикнуть от неожиданности.

Он проиграл.

Он вернулся.

Рух, почуяв его растерянность и опасливость, тут же сбилась в борг, предупреждающе обжигая чужие ладони, находящиеся на неподобающем месте, но тот не отпрянул, как стоило бы, а лишь вцепился сильнее, прижимаясь грудью со спины.

— Джу… — выдохнул он, пока маги пытался привести окружающую рух в порядок, чтобы снять зло сверкавший в темноте золотыми молниями борг. — Не уходи.

С непривычки даже просто стоять получалось лишь с большим трудом, и Джудар, наконец отпустив посох, доверчиво откинулся в объятья, перенося вес на подошедшего Синдбада и запрокидывая голову. Не сразу поняв, почему глаза так яростно жгутся, он моргнул несколько раз, а затем, резко вспомнив, еще и судорожно вздохнул как можно глубже, чувствуя, как странно воздух наполняет легкие.

Маги думал, что после того почти года, который он провел у Шахерезады, обездвиженный, но не лишенный сознания, ему было тяжело вернуться в нормальное состояние и вновь двигаться, как раньше. Оказалось, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с десятилетием, которое он стайкой рух провел в Священном дворце, не обладая физическим телом.

Видеть собственными глазами, слышать, двигаться, осязать, ощущать и тепло, и холод — и чувств было слишком много для человека, не совсем помнившего, как хотя бы дышать. Грудь не слишком твердо стоявшего позади него Синдбада мерно вздымалась и опускалась, и Джудар пытался следовать за этим неспешным ритмом, постепенно приходя в себя.

Кажется, тот… что-то сказал? Маги не расслышал да и не был уверен, что смог бы сразу ответить. Вместо этого схватил его за обожженные руки, применяя самую простенькую магию лечения. Это было для него проще, чем ходить.

— Насколько ты пьян? — с трудом понемногу овладевая своим телом, негромко спросил Джудар, надеясь, что Син достаточно трезв, чтобы дотащить его до какого-нибудь кресла, не уронив при этом их обоих.

— Я не пьянь, — обиженно отозвался король, и маги очень тяжело вздохнул.

В самом деле. Если бы он зашел в покои и обнаружил его не только напившимся, но и одновременно соблазняющим женщину и плетущим интриги, собравшим таким образом все свои нелестные прозвища бабника, пьяни и интригана, то Джудар, отчаянно пытавшийся до этого дня побороть другого себя, так вспылил бы от гнева, что отобрал бы контроль в то же мгновение.

— Ладно, — попытался он быть самым разумным в этой комнате и неловко ухватился за чужую руку, чувствуя, что свалится на месте, если не на что будет опереться. — Пойдем спать.

— Не хочу, — медленно мотнул головой тот, очень щекотно скользнув прядью по шее, и маги вскинул бровь, не сумев не подумать о том, что кроха Син в пятнадцать лет вел себя взрослее, чем вот это сейчас.

— Почему? — терпеливо поинтересовался он, попытавшись, не запнувшись, развернуться, но король, не давая ему сдвинуться с места, сжал его с неожиданной силой, заставив охнуть, и уткнулся, сутулясь, лицом в плечо.

— Если засну, то проснусь, — неразборчиво пробормотал Син, и Джудар озадаченно застыл.

Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы решать загадки, а от опьяняющего запаха алкоголя так и вовсе трагично рухнул бы в беспамятство, если бы не открытые настежь окна.

Маги вздохнул еще раз, неспешно поглаживая большим пальцем чужую руку, из-за чего король немного расслабился, больше не сжимая так сильно.

— А вот я хочу спать, — после не слишком короткой паузы решил он пойти на хитрость. — И ты будешь меня охранять.

Син промычал что-то, смутно напоминающее согласие, и затем, застыв на несколько долгих секунд, нехотя отпустил его, лишь оставив на талии горячую ладонь. Джудар, найдя взглядом постель, сделал к ней первый шаткий шаг и чуть не грохнулся от него на пол, удержавшись на ногах только из-за того, что Син его поддержал, и маги, фыркнув, рассмеялся от самого себя, прижавшись к нему.

Получалось нечестно. Маги собирался на него злиться. Вроде как… Глупый мальчишка ведь не думал в самом деле, что ему успешно удавалось скрывать от возлюбленного в Священном дворце тот факт, что он крутил шашни с Арбой? Она могла сколько угодно пытаться скрывать их встречи от чужих глаз, но он ведь видел, что что-то не так, что тот ведет себя неестественно.

Если бы она не объявилась тогда, в день нападения на Синдрию, Уго, может, не пришлось бы забирать к себе его встревоженную, рассыпавшую от смешавшихся чувств душу в дворец, и всё бы сложилось иначе. Уго… еще хуже Арбы, еще ненормальнее. Потерял одного из своих маги и зачем-то вытянул бежавшего из другого мира Джудара ему на смену, ничего так толком и не объяснив.

Только раз за разом благодарил.

Следующий шаг дался намного легче, в то время как на душе у маги становилось всё хуже. С его неловкой походкой можно было бы и пошутить, кто из них двоих на самом деле пьян, но ему было не до шуток. Секунды пробегали мимо, облекаясь в минуты, и Джудар чувствовал не радость от того, что ждет его в свободном будущем, а одну лишь тяжесть прожитых порознь лет, не видя в своей жизни ни одной целой и невредимой вещи, одни лишь поломанные и задушенные возможности. Казалось, он вот-вот очнется в одиночестве от приятного сна.

А, так вот что Синдбад имел в виду.

Маги, непослушными пальцами стащив одежду и пнув ее куда-то подальше, устало завалился на кровать, закрывая глаза, впиваясь себе пальцами в кожу у ключицы, чувствуя, что в самом деле жив, и думая о том, как же Синдбаду всё-таки не повезло встретиться с ним и влюбиться, раз это повлекло за собой такую боль. Джудару всякий раз, когда он наблюдал за ним из Священного дворца, казалось, что в сердце короля разверзлась глубокая бездна, которую уже ничем не заполнить.

Маги и сам был не лучше, просто с самого рождения уже привык жить так. А за Сина не получалось не беспокоиться.

— Дай руку, — требовательно сказал он, борясь с потерей ощущения, что всё происходящее реально, и не глядя протянул ладонь, за которую король, молча сидевший на краю кровати, без возражений ухватился.

Большая. Больше, чем он помнил. Синдбад и вовсе точь-в-точь как глупый король в последние дни жизни в его родном мире, но это уже как-то совсем не раздражает. Словно Джудар наконец научился различать двух разных людей с одинаковой внешностью.

— Я замерз. Согрей меня, — продолжил он так же нагло и, когда тот потянулся накрыть его покрывалом, недовольно дернул за руку на себя, открывая глаза, с досадой глядя на застывшего возлюбленного. — Этого недостаточно. Иди ко мне.

Пришлось приложить еще немного силы, притягивая к себе, чтобы король наконец перестал упрямиться и улегся рядом, словно бы одеревенев, перевернувшись на бок лицом к маги, только когда он схватил его за плечо и требовательно потянул на себя. Джудар медленно выдохнул, перекинув руку непонятливого Сина через себя, чтобы обнимал во сне, и устало прижался ближе, решив, что сегодня можно и отдохнуть.

А завтра… Завтра будет снова больно. Он привык, что даже просто смотреть на того больно.

— Перегреешься, — тихо предупредил его король, а маги только фыркнул, скользнув пальцами вверх по его спине, задумчиво царапнув сквозь одежду линию лопатки.

Было уже до неприятного жарко, но всё же лучше, чем обычный ледяной холод в груди, почти растаявший от этой близости.

— И зачем ты такой вымахал? — с толикой недовольства в голосе спросил Джудар, проведя ладонью по чужому плечу, пытаясь прикинуть разницу с тем, каким тот был раньше. — Где мой крохотный милый Син?

— Я здесь, — отозвался король почти что с недоумением, и маги, расплывшись в улыбке, прыснул со смеха, прижимаясь лбом к его груди и чуть подрагивая плечами.

Как же от него несло алкоголем…

Синдбад, восприняв это как-то по-своему, поцеловал его, вздохнув, в темную макушку и скользнул пальцами ниже, чем ему следовало в подобном состоянии, но Джудар, не переставая посмеиваться, ловко извернулся и перехватил его руку, возвращая ее себе на талию.

— Думаешь, подрос немного и теперь можешь задавать тон беседе? Нет уж, я здесь главный, — насмешливо фыркнул он. — Не сегодня. Только когда протрезвеешь.

— Не думаю. Не пьянь, — снова сказал король, но всё же послушно застыл, и маги от этих слов снова тихо рассмеялся, пусть честно и пытался сдержаться.

Тот, может, и вырос слегка, но от умелых прикосновений к хвосту Баала наверняка стонал так же. Надо будет проверить.

Всё это было немного слишком забавно, а оттого очень странно. Джудар чересчур привык к тому, что вид нетрезвого Сина вызывал в нем одну только горечь, но никак не веселье.

— Знаю-знаю, ты не пьянь, вовсе нет, — подтвердил маги, чтобы тот перестал дуться, и потянулся к его лицу, начав неспешно гладить по щеке. — Ты солнце.

Король промычал что-то наполовину утвердительное и наконец застыл, упрямо не закрывая глаза и обнимая его бережно и, по мнению Джудара, недостаточно крепко.

Молчать не хотелось. Хотелось говорить, наконец-то напрямую, без каких-либо надоедливых посредников, хотелось слышать свой голос, голос Сина, пусть даже тот был пьян настолько, что не было уверенности, что завтра вспомнит хоть что-нибудь кроме обрывков событий.

— Как думаешь, кто из нас двоих завтра проснется первым? — невнятно пробормотал он, устраиваясь удобнее, высвобождая свои волосы.

— Я, — коротко ответил король, и Джудар, вскинув брови, мог только подивиться его самоуверенности.

А еще он мог обеспокоенно нахмуриться.

— Син, ты не спишь сейчас, ты ведь понимаешь? — спросил маги, надеясь, что и в этот раз тот окажется крайне послушным.

— Сплю, — упрямо возразил король, и Джудар прикусил губу. Ему оставалось только дождаться следующего дня, чтобы Синдбад наконец осознал, что он вернулся.

Через несколько минут, когда маги задал свой еще один глупый вопрос, тот уже не ответил, глубоко и беспокойно заснув.


	86. Сомнения рождают истину - 4

Синдбад самоуверенно заявил ночью, что из них двоих именно он проснется первым, и так и оказалось, а Джудару от этого самомнения оставалось только недовольно фыркать. Вечно всё получалось не так, как он рассчитывал.

Получалось так, что король, проснувшись, поспешно выпутался из его крепких объятий, одним небрежным движением накинул на него сбившиеся в ноги покрывало и застыл спиной к маги на краю кровати, уронив на ладони голову, наверняка нещадно трещавшую от похмелья. Джудар же, разбуженным светом, шорохом и главным образом холодом из-за молча сбежавшего от него источника тепла, сонно уставился в его спину, очень медленно соображая из-за того, что слишком долго не мог заснуть, выбиваемый из равновесия самыми разными мыслями.

— Голова болит? И поделом тебе, — злорадно заметил маги, довольно потягиваясь и сворачиваясь в клубок, чувствуя себя так хорошо, как уже давно не чувствовал. — Не станешь в следующий раз столько пить.

Он ожидал, что Син в ответ на это что-нибудь измученно скажет, хотя бы промычит, давая понять, что упрек услышал и поразился тому, насколько его возлюбленный лишен сострадания, но вместо этого король лишь молча опустил голову ниже, а его плечи бессильно упали.

Джудар удивленно застыл, разглядывая его напряженную спину.

— Ты помнишь, о чем мы вчера говорили? — с подозрением спросил он, решив, что тот после такого количества алкоголя мог в самом деле обо всем забыть.

— Я помню, — после значительной паузы с явной неохотой ответил тот.

Неужели у Сина настолько сильно болела голова, что он просто не мог думать… Маги обеспокоенно нахмурился, проклиная всё, что довело короля до такого состояния, и поспешно поднялся, выпутался из-под тяжелого покрывала и придвинулся к нему, осторожно положив ему ладонь на плечо, чтобы заставить чуть повернуться и дать взглянуть в глаза, уже подбирая в уме магическую формулу, которая могла бы спасти этого недотепу от похмелья.

Джудар дотронулся пальцами до его щеки, пытаясь заполучить чужое внимание и помочь, и это то ли Син был слишком горячий, то ли у него самого руки были чересчур холодные, но прикасаться было слишком жарко. Приличные мысли немного проигрывали неприличным, и маги поспешно наклонил голову, прогоняя их и заглядывая в хмурое лицо короля.

— Придурок, — негромко пробормотал он больше для себя, чтобы хоть как-то выразить свое недовольство, и, раздумывая, что делать дальше, накрыл своей прохладной ладонью горячий лоб Сина, широко распахнувшего глаза.

Чтобы применить магию хоть немного сложнее элементарной, нужно взять в руки посох, а для этого нужно добраться до него и при этом еще и желательно не навернуться, ведь тело всё еще словно чужое, слишком неловкое…

— Неужели это настолько забавно? — глухо спросил король, позволив Джудару немного воспрять духом, решив, что раз тот вполне себе может говорить, то не всё так плохо.

— В некоторой степени, — рассеянно пробормотал он, не вдаваясь в подробности, что волновался его состояние, конечно, больше, и отвел несколько мешающихся длинных прядей в сторону, наклоняясь еще немного, чтобы получше увидеть его хмурое лицо.

Синдбад, сжимая губы в тонкую линию, перехватил его ладонь и отвел в сторону, не грубо, но решительно и недвусмысленно, заставляя маги недоуменно изогнуть брови.

— Я не собираюсь больше тебя развлекать, — сдерживая себя, сказал король.

— А придется, — не слишком понимая, к чему тот клонит, озадаченно ответил Джудар, зная, что без его компании заскучает скорее, чем стоило бы.

Тот бросил на него короткий ледяной взгляд и, потирая переносицу, медленно поднялся, кривясь от головной боли.

Син никогда, даже в самые худшие моменты, когда маги удавалось своим существованием вывести его из себя, не смотрел на него так.

Даже в худшие моменты Син… не смотрел так на… него…

Джудар резко вцепился в короля, обхватывая за живот, заставив покачнуться от неожиданности и не позволяя никуда уйти, и замер, придавленный осознанием, что тот как-то совершенно неправильно заполнил возникшие после вчерашнего свидания с вином пробелы в памяти.

Не получалось найти те самые подходящие слова, чтобы в одно мгновение развеять это недоразумение, и от мысли о том, насколько Сину сейчас было плохо, голова яснее не становилась. Маги помнил, как другой Джудар забавы радости прикинулся, что вернулся тот, кого король так отчаянно ждал. Он словно был там же, но ничего не мог предпринять, мог только смотреть на то, как искажается родное лицо.

— Глупый мальчишка… — выдохнул маги, понимая, что должен как можно скорее объясниться, но не зная, с чего начать, как продолжить и чем закончить, и Син, за прошедшие годы явно отвыкший от подобной наглости по отношению к своей королевской персоне, застыл на месте, оставив попытки отцепить его от себя.

Как он мог доказать, что это был именно он, а не решивший позлорадствовать притворщик? Разве что рассказать что-то, чего тот знать не мог! Джудар поспешно воскресил в памяти все самые яркие моменты своей жизни в этом мире, и в груди похолодело, когда он осознал, что это всё Синдбад уже рассказал ему, пытаясь достучаться яркими эмоциями. Со стороны могло выглядеть так, будто он просто пересказывает уже услышанное, чтобы вновь обмануть. Но маги всё равно решил перебирать свои воспоминания вслух в надежде, что одно из них докажет, что это именно он, а не кто-то другой.

Конечно, он понимал, что их положение было вовсе не безнадежно. Син внимательный, Син наблюдательный, пройдет, может, несколько дней, и он по мелким, врезавшимся в память жестам, которые Джудар и сам за собой не замечал, поймет, кто перед ним. Можно схватить короля за руку и утащить за собой искать людей, с которыми маги общался достаточно тесно, чтобы иметь общие воспоминания, о которых мальчишка не имел понятия. Но всё это заняло бы слишком, слишком много времени, а Джудар желал, чтобы тому перестало быть так больно хоть минутой, пусть даже жалкой секундой раньше.

И он говорил. Сбивался с мысли, путался, а голос, которым маги всё еще не привык пользоваться вновь, немного дрожал. Джудар спрашивал, помнил ли Синдбад о всех провалах, который тот совершил, о всех провалах, которые совершил он сам, о всех удачах и неудачах, глупых и смешных моментах, которые приходили в голову, стараясь не унывать, хоть и не получал ответа от окаменевшего из-за такого напора короля.

Через несколько минут беспрерывного потока слов он остановился, тяжело переводя дыхание, чувствуя еще больший холод от мысли, что тот, может, сам не слишком хорошо помнит, что рассказывал, а что — нет, и уткнулся лбом в его горячий бок, немного воспряв духом, поняв, что Син о том, как реагирует в постели, явно кому попало не рассказывал. Немного неловко было бы резко переходить на подобную тему, но в данной ситуации, когда сердце от волнения билось оглушительно громко, в самом деле всего лишь немного неловко.

— Джу… — выдохнул тот, и маги, не успевший приступить к своей неприличной идее, удивленно поднял голову.

Король нерешительно зарылся пальцами в его волосы, и Джудар, на мгновение снова отвлекшись на мысль о том, какие же у него теперь большие руки, озадаченно вскинул на него взгляд, не понимая, отчего у Синдбада такое странное выражение лица.

Не ожидал же он в самом деле вновь чего-то плохого…

— Это я, — тихо подтвердил маги, перехватил его ладонь и, несильно ее сжав, поднес к губам, невесомо целуя. — Син.

Тот наконец опустился рядом и притянул его в объятья, глубоко и прерывисто дыша.

Словно камень с души упал. Синдбад явно не будет разыгрывать с ним шутки, расхохотавшись и заявив, что обманул, что на самом деле не поверил, и Джудар с облегчением позволил себе прижаться, прильнуть и просто наконец расслабиться, избавиться от сковавшего тела напряжения, от которого даже начала ныть голова.

Было хорошо даже просто находиться рядом и иметь возможности коснуться.

— Ты… даже не думай сейчас расплакаться, — чуть неловко гладя его по спине, с угрозой сказал он, почувствовав, что король как-то совсем подозрительно стиснул его в объятьях чуть сильнее и тихонько замер.

— Почему? — спросил Син как можно более спокойным, но всё равно ухнувшим вниз голосом, словно бы его оглушительно грустно щебечущей рух было недостаточно.

— Я ведь тогда тоже заплачу… — скрепя сердце признался Джудар с огромной неохотой лишь из-за того, что решил, что сейчас можно было немного уступить.

— И ничего страшного, — пробормотал король, явно расходясь с ним во мнениях.

— Не хочу я плакать, — недовольно проворчал маги, сглатывая появившийся в горле горький ком, и, решив, что если молчание продолжился, то Синдбад в самом деле разревется прямо в его объятьях, продолжил говорить, пытаясь отвлечь словами и мягким поглаживанием щеки. — Как ты понял, что это я?..

Король, чуть склонив голову к этому приятному прикосновению, вздохнул.

— Я никогда ему не говорил, как ты меня называл, — тихим голосом ответил он.

— Вот как, — озадаченно буркнул маги, а через несколько мгновений, поняв, про какое именно обращение Син говорил, неверяще распахнул глаза. — Что?

То есть, он… с самого начала из-за в сердцах сказанного «глупого мальчишки» всё понял, а потом несколько минут умилялся да забавлялся, глядя на то, как Джудар паникует и задыхается в попытке донести всю сотню своих воспоминаний сразу?

Ему конец.

Маги с крайне мрачным видом медленно отодрал от себя чужие руки, глядя прямо в слабо улыбающееся лицо провинившегося, и без предупреждения опрокинул его на спину на постель, немного выбивая дух. Он даже милостиво выждал пару секунд, убеждаясь, что тот хоть и позеленел немного от такой резкой смены положения, но его хотя бы не стошнит прямо здесь, перед тем как перекинуть через Синдбада ногу и усесться на живот, угрожающе протягивая руки, чтобы обхватить ими чужое горло и слегка придушить засранца.

Сверкнуло воспоминание о том, как другой он, только очнувшись, попытался сделать то же самое, но всерьез, и Джудар, на ходу передумав, оперся о его плечи, хмуро нависая и придавливая к кровати.

— И что скажешь в свое оправдание? — пытаясь изобразить ледяной тон, поинтересовался он, убрав свои щекотавшие щеку пряди за ухо.

— Я хотел тебя остановить, — попытался защитить свое доброе имя король, но улыбался слишком счастливо для человека, в самом деле испытывавшего чувство вины, и маги без капли доверия изогнул брови. — Но я был слишком… И ты говорил без передышки, у меня не было времени вставить хоть одно слово.

— Да ты даже не пытался, — недовольно фыркнул Джудар и, кинув взгляд на руку, мягко обнявшую его за талию, не сбросил ее, но обреченно вздохнул, не понимая, за что ему эта златоглазая напасть.

— У меня голова… раскалывается, — обреченно пробормотал Син, болезненно морщась, и, откинувшись, расслабился, прикрывая глаза.

Маги тоже был не в самом лучшем состоянии. Но вот его возлюбленный с разметавшимися по простыням спутанными волосами и напряженно сведенными к переносице бровями выглядел попросту жалко. Джудар, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, медленно нагнулся и, коснувшись губами его обжигающе горячего лба, выпрямился, собираясь наконец добраться до своего посоха и хотя бы немного исправить ситуацию.

Поцелует в губы, когда тот на худой конец умоется и избавится от запаха алкоголя.

— Нет, — глухо сказал Синдбад, перехватывая начавшего слезать с него маги за предплечье, останавливая.

— Но я… — удивленно начал тот.

— Побудь со мной еще немного, — прервал его слабый протест король и, приоткрыв глаза, ослабил хватку, убедившись, что маги не собирается никуда уходить.

Чуть поколебавшись, Джудар, перестав хмуриться, хмыкнул и улегся прямо на него, прижимаясь щекой к его груди и пытаясь немного перевести дух.

Всё в самом деле… закончилось?

Какая-то его часть всё еще была уверена, что через мгновение, когда он вновь откроет глаза, он снова окажется в Священном дворце, каждый день в которым тянулся не меньше, чем целое столетие. Чужая рука на спине, прикосновение, от которого он порядком отвык и по которому так сильно соскучился, прогоняло это прогнившее ощущение, и маги плотно сжал губы, не зная, что ему делать с этой накатившей волной чувств, слишком большой, чтобы он мог справиться с ней в одиночку, смешавшейся так, что отдельных эмоций было уже не разобрать.

Тепло.

— Джу, я… очень сильно тебя люблю, но… — Синдбад сглотнул и тяжело вздохнул. — Меня сейчас в самом деле тошнит, ты бы лучше…

Маги, не дожидаясь последующих указаний, очень поспешно с него слез.


	87. Путешествие

— Так вы хотите узнать, какой ваша мама была в вашем возрасте? — переспросил Джудар, окруженный оравой ребятни, уже успевшей перерасти его на голову, а то и на две. Здесь были не только дочери Пипирики, живо интересовавшиеся юностью их матери, но и их двоюродные братья и сестры из тех, что помладше, просто ходившие по празднику вместе веселой цветастой стайкой.

— Да, будьте так добры, — с улыбкой ответил вместо своих несносных дочерей Мистрас, и маги красноречиво хмыкнул, не припоминая, когда это он соглашался служить развлечением для оравы детишек.

Но раз его так вежливо попросили, то он конечно же не мог просто взять и отказаться.

— Что-нибудь из тех дней, когда она еще была подростком, да… — вздохнул он, потирая подбородок, и, отрыв в своих воспоминаниях кое-что забавное, ухмыльнулся. — Когда я только с ней познакомился… да и с Хинахохо, и с Синдбадом тоже… Мы с Пипирикой разделили постель, и в порыве страсти она сломала мне ребро. Сами знаете, как это случается…

— Ч-что? — пытаясь закрыть уши всем своим детям одновременно, с ужасом воскликнул Мистрас, бросив быстрый взгляд на свою жену, спокойно разговаривавшую вдалеке со своим братом и его женой, державшей на руках своего первого внука, в честь рождения которого и устраивался этот праздник.

Не то чтобы дети в самом деле поняли что-либо кроме части про сломанное ребро. Зато одна из дочек Руруму хихикнула, и рыцарь застыл с очень противоречивым выражением лица, не зная, должен ли был по какому-то знаку понять, что это всего лишь шутка, или вступиться за честь Пипирики, наглядно разъяснив Джудару, что подобные подробности ее личной жизни не следует разглашать на публике, еще и не самой взрослой.

— Я ни слова лжи не сказал, — задорно протянул маги, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как Мистрас то бледнеет, то краснеет, и, бросив пару прощальных слов, развернувшись, ушел, не обращая внимания на просьбы малышни остаться и не собираясь дожидаться того момента, когда Пипирика, узнав о его забаве, гневно прокричит его имя.

Посмеялись, и хватит. Он мог перекинуться с этими подростками парой слов, но ведь не был для них какой-то сиделкой, общение слишком выматывало. Последние несколько месяцев с его возвращения, полные одних только мирных, умилительных и плавных вещей, в самом деле порядком выматывали.

Все знакомые хвастались своими преспокойными и безмятежными достижениями, кто-то детьми и внуками, на обоих континентах царили лишь мир и процветание, и Джудар попросту изнывал от скуки, неуютно понимая, что такая смирная жизнь подле короля ему отнюдь не по душе. В этой повседневной рутине он даже в разговорах толком участвовать не мог, ничего не приходило в голову, ничто не возбуждало интерес. Маги только один раз вслух с ухмылкой упомянул, что его гордостью была его дочка, еще мелкая, но уже прослывшая самым несносным существом во всей Артемюре, готовая к тому же надрать задницу любому, бросившему косой взгляд на ее девушку. Второй раз упомянуть ее он не мог и молчал себе дальше.

Джудар хандрил, не чувствуя ни капли веселья на этом празднике, и был почти готов сбежать искать недовольных этим миром и устраивать беспорядки. То, что один определенный король в последнее время с головой зарывался в работу, от тоски не слишком-то спасало.

Вечно нужно было самому находить себе развлечения, такая морока.

— Ты слышала? Его Величество и господин Джафар только что разругались в пух и прах, — сказал стоявший невдалеке один из гостей, смутно знакомый, кажется, работавший еще в компании Синдрия.

Чтобы Син, да разошелся во мнениях со своим верным генералом, к словам которого неизменно прислушивался? Это было что-то новенькое, и Джудар заинтересованно навострил уши.

— Господин Джафар ведь с самого начала не поддерживал его намерение… И я его в этом понимаю, — вздохнула его собеседница.

— А вот я его совершенно не понимаю, — горячо возразил тот, заставляя ее нахмуриться.

Послушав их еще немного и не узнав толком ничего конкретного, Джудар решил, что речь в очередной раз шла о политике или экономике, ни капли его не интересовавших. Синдбад год за годом выстраивал свой мир грез без войн и лишений. И маги не мог не признаться, что этот мир действительно хорош. Потихоньку он становился таким, как король обещал ему еще не знавшим жизни мальчишкой.

Вот только несколько скучноват.

Синдбад… Где он пропадал?

Джудар, заинтересовавшись, двинулся прочь с праздника, разыскивая свое златоглазое развлечение с помощью магой, теплившейся в его серьге, и шаг за шагом и приветствие за приветствием полузнакомых людей, которым маги лишь мимолетно кивал, ноги привели его в порт синдрийского острова. Он медленно двинулся вдоль холеных кораблей, высматривая знакомую копну волос.

Раньше Джудар постоянно спешил куда-то, понимая, что ему осталось недолго. Теперь он получил в свое распоряжение всё время этого мира и был в растерянности, не зная, что с ним делать, поскольку никогда не строил в своей жизни долгих планов. Они его попросту отталкивали и тогда, и сейчас.

Так же как и крохотная лодчонка, спрятавшаяся в гуще больших сестер-кораблей, на которой маги после недолгих поисков обнаружил Синдбада, занятого своими парусами и мешками с припасами настолько, что умудрился даже не заметить Джудара, бесшумно забравшегося на лишь немного скрипнувшее под его весом судно, скрывая свое присутствие, прислонившего к борту посох и подобравшегося к королевской особе со спины. Тот, согнувшись в три погибели, почувствовал что-то неладное лишь в самый последний момент и успел только настороженно повернуть голову, когда маги навалился на него со спины, разглядывая, чем тот там занимался.

— Ваше Величество… — без должного почтения взлохматив ему челку, игриво протянул Джудар, обнимая его за шею и с интересом разглядывая. — Что это Вы здесь делаете, разодетый, словно какой-то простолюдин?

Ни сосудов, ни побрякушек, ни роскошных одежд, любой, не знавший его в лицо, мог запросто спутать с обычным человеком, и маги было крайне любопытно, зачем всё это.

— Что… я здесь делаю… — очень медленно повторил Синдбад, явно пытаясь выиграть себе немного времени, и опустился на колени на палубу, позволяя Джудару полностью перенести на него свой вес и устроить подбородок на его макушке. — Кое-что, что я не успел закончить… Ты пришел слишком рано.

— А что же стало с твоими заверениями, что ты всегда рад меня видеть? — насмешливо спросил Джудар, пропуская мимо ушей ответ, что те, как и всегда, в силе, и соскользнул с него, с нетерпением устраиваясь рядом и заглядывая в глаза. — Так что ты делаешь? Син?

Король, потянувшийся было с загадочной улыбкой продолжить свою работу, перехватил его нетерпеливый взгляд и замер. Затем, не переставая улыбаться кончиком рта, вздохнул и, придвинувшись, поцеловал его, положив на шею ладонь и скользнув большим пальцем по линии подбородка. Джудар мгновение колебался, не зная, хочет ли немедленно получить ответ на свой вопрос или продлить хоть ненадолго горящее в груди нетерпение, и позволил углубить поцелуй, обнимая его за талию.

Предположения роились в голове, сил закрывать глаза и наслаждаться близостью не было. Заметив это, Синдбад, отстранившись, негромко рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Ох… Видел бы ты себя сейчас, — прошептал он, прислоняясь своим лбом к его.

— Хм? Что не так? — удивленно спросил маги, чуть жмурясь от щекотно скользнувших по шее прядей волос.

— Всё… всё так, — медленно ответил король и, отстранившись, поцеловал его в лоб, затем в висок. Потом, не сдержавшись, и в щеку и прижал к себе, бессовестно пользуясь тем, что Джудар был согласен немного потерпеть его прилипчивость в обмен на развлечение. Но лишь недолго. — Я хочу… позвать тебя с собой в путешествие.

Маги, извернувшись к нему спиной, прислоняясь ей к его груди, чтобы было удобнее расслабиться, закинул себе на живот его руку, зная, что маленькое королевское сердечко от этого растает, и задумчиво хмыкнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть свою заинтересованность. Всё равно не получилось бы.

— На этой крохотной развалюхе? — насмешливо уточнил он.

— Развалюхе? — Синдбад возмущенно схватил воздух ртом и в праведном гневе дернул того за косу. — Это прекрасная лодка! Уж получше той, на которой ты зябнул в первые дни после нашей встречи. Или хочешь большой корабль и целую команду с нами для него в придачу?

— И то верно, хуже той коряги ничего быть не может, — лениво подтвердил Джудар и предупреждающе схватил за ладонь вновь недовольно дернувшего бровью короля, чтобы тот не задумал чего-то, о чем позже пожалеет. — Не хочу. Но на кой черт путешествовать по морю? Магией куда быстрее.

Синдбад уставился на него долгим терпеливым взглядом, так и не убедившим маги, что в соленом воздухе и вечном покачивании есть что-то хорошее или романтичное.

Ладно, ради одного сына рыбака, чудака, который вырос, убаюкиваемый шелестом волн, он мог совсем немного потерпеть.

Затем, когда его терпение скоропостижно закончится, всё равно продавит то, что ему хочется.

Не удастся Сину убедить его, что в мореплавании есть что-то стоящее, пусть даже не надеется, этот глупый мальчишка.

Джудар задумчиво уставился на деревянный борт лодки, невольно прислушиваясь к ее тихому поскрипыванию, и на мгновение затерялся в воспоминаниях о давно случившихся событиях, навеянных тем, насколько нелюдимым и отстраненным он был, когда только оказался в этом мир, до того, как встретил Сина.

Он об этом уже совсем забыл.

— Столь многое… изменилось, — пробормотал маги, думая о том, что сделал всё, что было в его силах. И этого, кажется, было достаточно.

— Верно, — спокойно подтвердил Синдбад, мерно дыша за его спиной, и Джудару приходилось прикладывать некоторые усилия, чтобы уютно не задремать здесь же. После небольшой паузы тот продолжил с весельем в голосе. — Ты больше не выглядишь так, словно тебе всё еще девятнадцать.

— А на сколько я тогда выгляжу? — лениво спросил маги, готовый немилосердно пнуть возлюбленного, если ответ придется ему не по душе.

— Дай прикинуть… — с наигранной задумчивостью протянул король, вскидывая его подбородок, глядя в глаза, нависая, и заставляя съехать чуть ниже. — На девятнадцать с половиной, должно быть.

Джудар возмущенно фыркнул и слегка пихнул его локтем в бок, но ничего не сказал.

Как бы сильно его ни прельщало дразнить древним Синдбада, неизменно напоминавшего с каменным лицом, что маги вообще-то его старше, причин навечно выглядеть на тот же возраст Джудар больше не видел. Он еще перерастет эту каланчу, король пусть только подождет.

— Так ты согласен? — выждав еще немного, спросил Син несколько взволнованным голосом, и маги, поняв, что ясного ответа так и не дал, отчетливо кивнул. — Ты уверен? Тогда ведь придется терпеть мою готовку изо дня в день.

— Не так уж ты и плохо готовишь, смогу потерпеть, — сказал Джудар с таким видом, будто делал тому огромное одолжение, и, фыркнув от недовольного бурчания короля, не оценившего столь искренний комплимент, перевернулся на бок, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь к нему. — А вот я буду красть из блюд всё самое вкусное, оставляя тебе одну гадость. Уверен, что сможешь это вытерпеть?

— Думаю, смогу, — серьезно взвесив все за и против, решил Син. — Всё же я не настолько привереда, как ты.

Он в самом деле напрашивался. Неужели думал, что Джудар позабыл о его главной слабости? Глупый мальчишка ведь даже спустя столько лет всё еще до хохота и боли в животе боялся щекотки, уворачиваясь изо всех сил…

— Джу… Спасибо, — обхватив того за талию чуть сильнее, сказал король, и маги, отвлеченный от своей затеи, вскинул голову, вопросительно глядя на него снизу вверх. — За то, что засомневался тогда.

Джудар, желавший, чтобы тот никогда не узнавал, с какой отнюдь не доброжелательной целью он устроил их самую первую встречу, нахмурился в разрозненных чувствах.

— Спасибо, Син, — внезапно ответил он и потянулся рукой, оглаживая его щеку. Глядя на него, Джудар наконец-то видел не призрак из другого мира и не то, каким тот когда-то был, а лишь его самого, и мог с чистым сердцем признаться, что любит эти золотые глаза. — За то, что позволил мне тогда засомневаться.

Путешествие только начиналось, и ему хотелось, чтобы оно не заканчивалось как можно дольше.


End file.
